Seamos Heroes
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: Quieres ser un Héroe lee este fic porque U.A te necesita para salvar al mundo y mantener la paz como tu héroe All Might ayuda a la clase 1-A siendo un estudiante de la clase 1-F suerte (Fic colaborativo)
1. Aviso importante

**Hola gente que lee este fic. Este es un aviso importante ya que me di cuenta que Seamos heroes tiene los capitulos revueltos por un gran error mio y quiero arreglarlo.**

 **Y quiero avisar que eliminare todos los capitulos para volver a subirlos pero en orden correcta.**

 **El ejemplo seria que esta vez ya no llevara los datos y la lista de personajes de la serie.**

 **Si no que empezara altiro con la trama.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y espero que lo entiendan.**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Una infancia terrible y el origen de los ojos de Zero**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics como están yo bien y si es así les gustara el primer capítulo de "seamos héroes" tratara de la infancia de Zero espero que les guste y si es así recuerda dejar un review y dejar los datos de tu personaje**

 **Con eso en claro que empiece el capitulo.**

En una fábrica en la parte oscura de la ciudad de Japón se podía ver a un hombre con traje negro con una máscara y un cuello con tubos de metal pegados y una bata de doctor haciendo experimentos intentando crear una bestia con su fuerza para matar a All Might llamado Nomu pero no lo lograba le faltaba algo y no sabía que, intento con sangre pero solo logro que explotara su experimento este hombre era All for One el peor villano de todos y en especial de All Might

All for One: ¡No puede ser!-grito enojado-¡Zero ven aquí!-le grito a una habitación en donde había muchos niños durmiendo y al lado de su cuarto había una de niñas y de una bebe recién nacida

Pero volviendo al cuarto de los niños un chico de unos 6 años escucho el grito de su padre llamándolo

All for One: ¡Zero ven aquí ahora!-grito más molesto

Zero: Ah ¡ya voy!-grito levantándose de su cama el cual era una litera, llevaba de ropa una camisa negra con shorts blancos y poniéndose unas sandalias blancas, sus ojos eran normales por ahora con el pelo naranjo erizado y su quirk es súper fuerza como la de su padre y All might

Este bajo del segundo piso de la fábrica y llego al laboratorio de su padre encontrándose con mucho humo

Zero: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo mirando todo el humo-¡Cof Cof! ¡Papa!-dijo corriendo a buscar a su padre sin darse cuenta que una niña estaba siguiéndolo en silencio

Zero llego donde su padre encontrándolo tosiendo y viendo su experimento erróneo otra vez

Zero: ¿Ha vuelto a explotar?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de su padre-¡Papa está intentando hacer quirks!-grito con alegría-Nos vamos a divertir mucho

All for One: No tiene nada de divertido Zero, ve a la tienda de carne a comprar chuletas de cerdo para tus hermanos y hermanas-dijo tirando su experimento a la basura-Cuando el experimento fracasa-dijo antes de ser cortado por Zero

Zero: Cuando el experimento fracasa solo hay que intentar e intentar de nuevo-dijo con aburrimiento-Bueno voy a comprar-dijo yéndose del laboratorio

All for One: Je mi buen muchacho muy pronto te daré el quirk más poderoso de todos-dijo mirando dos jeringas con un líquido azul adentro-Así me ayudaras a matar a All Might junto con tus hermanos-dijo ahora serio aun sabiendo que su hijo adoptado adoraba a All Might como el resto

Con Zero

Este se encontraba corriendo hacia la carnicería de la ciudad pasando por un parque escucho algo entre los arbustos

Zero: ¿Hay alguien ahí?-dijo con algo de miedo acercándose al arbusto

De ahí salió una niña de unos 6 años de pelo rubio con dos bollos algo despeinada con ojos amarillos afilados con cuatro colmillos en los dientes, su ropa era una camisa amarilla con una falda negra y zapatos negros con medias altas negras, esta era la mejor amiga de Zero Himiko Toga

Himiko: ¡Buu!-grito saltando de los arbustos asustando a Zero

Zero: ¡Aaaa!-grito cayendo de trasero en la tierra viendo a su amiga reír

Himiko: ¡jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Eres chistoso Zero-kun!-dijo corriendo hacia el puesto de carnes

Zero: ¡Himiko! ¡Pequeña malvada vuelve aquí!-dijo persiguiendo también a Himiko mientras reía

Mientras corrían vieron a un grupo de personas lo cual lo lleno a los dos de curiosidad que pasa

Al llegar pudieron ver un asalto a un banco donde pudieron ver a algunos ladrones con rehenes adentro del banco estaban armados uno era una clase de hombre toro otro tenía la cabeza de un caimán otro tenía una cabeza en forma de cañón y otro último se veía como una como una águila

Ladrón toro: ¡Escúchenos estúpidos policías ya dijimos que queremos 100 millones de Zenis! ¡Y liberaremos a los rehenes!-grito mientras apuntaba a un rehén con una metralleta el cual era una Ak-47

Policías: ¡Ya les dijimos que se los daremos! ¡Pero primero liberen a los rehenes por favor!-grito con una megáfono mientras tenía un escudo junto con otros policías

Aldeano: ¿Dónde están los héroes?-dijo con algo de preocupación junto con otras personas

Himiko: No puedo ver nada-dijo con algo de enojo viendo que no podía ver lo que pasaba

Zero: Himiko aquí-dijo haciendo que Himiko mire que Zero estaba sobre un basurero viendo todo lo que pasaba-Ven sube-dijo dándole la mano la cual algo sonrojada tomo la mano de Zero y subió con el viendo todo

Volviendo con el asalto

Los policías estaban nerviosos ya que los héroes estaban ocupados en otros asuntos con villanos y no podían llamarlos

En ese momento se escuchó un grito de un héroe el cual todos adoraban y lo llamaban el símbolo de paz

All Might: ¡No tengan miedo porque yo estoy aquí!-grito el héroe cayendo del cielo

Ladrón caimán: ¡All…All…All Might!-dijo con mucho miedo apuntando al héroe con su arma el cual era una escopeta

Ladrón cañón: ¡No te acerques símbolo de paz o no respondo!-grito apuntando a los rehenes con su cabeza cañón

Ladrón águila: ¡Si All Might no te acerques!-grito también con miedo

All Might en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se movió a una gran velocidad llegando donde los ladrones golpeándolos dejándolos inconsciente a algunos pero el de cañón con miedo disparo una bala de cañón hacia All Might que al recibirlo no le paso nada por su gran resistencia. All Might llego donde el ladrón y le dio un golpe que lo hizo chocar con la pared entrillándose en el proceso y quedando inconsciente y liberando a los rehenes

All Might: ¡Jajajajajaja ya todos están bien!-dijo posando siendo alabado por todos y los periodistas le hacían varias preguntas

Volviendo con Zero y Himiko

Zero: ¡All Might es tan genial!-dijo con los ojos como estrellas viendo a su ídolo

Himiko: ¡Sí que lo es! Pero tenemos que ir a la carnicería ahora o papa nos mata-dijo haciendo que Zero deje de estar maravillado y siga con su camino a la carnicería junto con Himiko

Después

Después de comprar Zero ahora estaba en la cocina preparando la comida para todos sus hermanos ya que el de las niñas ya estaba hecho el cual consistía en una ensalada con vegetales

Zero: Bien ahora solo un poco de esto-dijo mientras ponía salsa a la comida con algo de sal probo un poco y vio que estaba delicioso-Bien casi está listo-dijo guardando los condimentos

Zero había aprendido a cocina gracias a su padre, algunos libros y canales de cocina de la televisión en ese momento algunos niños entraron a la cocina era un grupo de 11 niños de la edad de Zero con una pelota queriendo que juegue con ellos unos momentos

Niño 1: E Zero vienes con nosotros-dijo haciendo que Zero los mire a todos

Niño 2: Si no podemos jugar solo de 11 menudo rollo

Zero: Lo siento hermanos pero tengo que terminar de cocinar la comida para todos-dijo pero en eso escucha algo salpicar dándose la vuelta vio que la comida ya estaba casi lista solo había que ponerlo en los 12 platos y a comer

Niño 2: Bien ven a jugar con nosotros cuando termines-dijo saliendo de la cocina junto con los otros niños a jugar al patio

Niño 1: ¡Pásalo aquí!-dijo recibiendo la pelota

Niño 2: ¡No pasaras!-dijo quitándole la pelota

Niño 3: ¡No me dejen solo!-dijo mientras corría junto con los otros niños-¡No espérenme!

Los niños mientras jugaban no se daban cuenta de que un hombre con una gran sonrisa con una ropa negra, con muchos cuchillos guardados, con unas botas blancas con pinchos en las puntas de los pies, con vendas en las manos, una bufanda roja un antifaz de color blanco, pelo negro y una gran espada en la espalda

Toc Toc Toc

Se escuchó la puerta haciendo que All For One abra la puerta y mire a su compañero contra los héroes e igual de peor como el llamado Stein el asesino de héroes

Stein: Hola All for One-dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **(Reproducir My Hero Academia - All For One's Theme)**

All for One: Vaya pero quien está aquí sino es más que mi amigo Stein el Asesino de Héroes-dijo con una sonrisa-¿A qué vienes aquí y como te va?

Stein: Solo vengo a ver cómo va tu experimento-dijo entrando a la fábrica-Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta lo de siempre matando héroes ir por ahí con muchos cuchillos y una espada en la espalda no es fácil y en especial ir matando héroes tampoco es facil-dijo siguiendo a All for One a su laboratorio secreto-Creo que dejare mi espada y me ponga a trabajar en un empleo ordinario-dijo sentándose en una silla

All for One: ¿En serio?

Stein: ¡Claro que no! esto de ser villano es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras limpiaba su espada que tenía algo de sangre-¡¿Y! encontraste lo que te falta para terminar tu experimento?-solo vio como All for One se enojaba-No me digas que aún no lo encuentras-dijo con un tono burlon

All for One: No aun no siento que me falta algo pero no sé qué-dijo con enojo

Stein: Y no pensaste en los niños y la recién nacida-dijo haciendo que All for One lo mire-Así es solo te falta un cuerpo humano y el de los niños que no sospechan nada de esto son perfectos-dijo en un tono malvado

All for One: Tenía planeado usar a los niños cuando ya no pudiera encontrar algo que funcione-dijo mirándolo-Pero a Zero le tengo otros planes. El será mi segundo al mando para manejar a mis Nomus en esta pelea para matar a All Might-dijo recogiendo las jeringas con el líquido azul-Cuando le inyecte esto en sus dos ojos el podrá imitar los quirks de todos, los conservara y los usara para tener el One for All de All Might-dijo con una sonrisa malvada mirando a Stein-Cuando All might muera nadie tendrá a su símbolo de la paz y podremos conquistar todo Japón y tu podrás matar a todos los héroes que quieras

Stein: Eso me gustaría-dijo terminando de limpiar la sangre de su espada-¿Cuando empiezas?

All for One: Cuando todos estén durmiendo los llevare en secreto aquí y les inyectare el ADN de nomu-dijo recogiendo un frasco con un líquido negro-Nacerá una rebelión de villanos contra los héroes y nadie va a poder detenernos ¡Jajajajajajajaja!-rio malvadamente

Stein: Bueno entonces ahora me voy-dijo parándose de su asiento-Nos vemos All for One-se despidió el asesino-Oye y que harás con la bebe

All for One: Se lo daré a Kai para lo que quiere-dijo serio

Stein: Bueno nos vemos-dijo yéndose del lugar dejando a All for One solo

 **(Fin del ost)**

En la noche

Zero habia salido a pasear junto con Himiko en la noche junto con la bebe el cual era una niña de pelo blanco con una deformidad en la frente el cual era un cuerno de ojos rojos la bebe era Eri una pequeña al cual Zero cuidaba siempre junto con Himiko para que no esté sola. La pequeña estaba en una pequeña bufanda larga que sirvió como saco en la espalda de Zero en la cual estaba Eri

Zero: A nunca me cansare de ver Japón de noche es muy hermoso cuando están las luces encendidas-dijo con una sonrisa mientras Eri reía y le tiraba el pelo a Zero-¡Ay! Eri eso duele-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Eri: Jajajajaja-reía mientras le tiraba el pelo a Zero-papa papa papa-decía con una sonrisa

Zero: No soy tu papa, soy tu hermano Zero-decía pero Eri seguía diciendo

Eri: Papa, papa, papa

Zero: Hermano, hermano, hermano-intentaba convencer a la bebe mientras que Himiko solo sonreía viendo a los dos divertirse

Himiko: "Sera un padre muy amable en el futuro"-pensó mientras se sonrojaba

En ese momento los tres llegaron a la fábrica

Himiko: A hogar dulce hogar-decía con una sonrisa pero vio que algo andaba mal

Zero: Algo va mal la fábrica está muy callada-dijo serio ya que se supone que de noche la fábrica no estaba muy callado en especial si hay muchos niños y niñas en el-Himiko ve a ver a la habitación de las niñas con Eri yo voy a ver a la habitación de los chicos-dijo pasándole a Eri en la bufanda a Himiko que la recibió y la puso en su espalda-Vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta

En la habitación de los chicos

Zero entro y vio que no había nadie en las camas

Zero: Que extraño donde están todos-dijo cerrando la puerta

En la habitación de las niñas

Himiko abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie

Himiko: ¿Dónde están todas?-dijo con algo de miedo cerrando la puerta y encontrándose con Zero en el pasillo-Zero no hay nadie empiezo a tener miedo-dijo asustada

Zero: No te preocupes Himiko vamos con papa seguro él sabrá que pasa-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Himiko

En el laboratorio

Zero y Himiko entraron al laboratorio y lo que vieron los dejos petrificados. Adentro se podía ver en unos tubos a unas clases de criaturas musculosas de color morado algunos con alas otros con una piel blanca y no tan musculosos como los morados pero si fuertes

Caminaban por el lugar hasta que vieron a algunos con partes de niños Himiko reconocio al niño

Himiko: Jeremy-dijo con miedo viendo al niño, Zero siguió caminando y vio en un tanque a una niña con alas

Zero: Mariana-dijo con miedo-Himiko busca tus cosas y sal de aquí los seguiré luego cuando encuentre a Papa y si no llego busca la casa secreta que encontré-dijo serio recibiendo un asentimiento de esta la cual se fue corriendo de ahí los más rápido que podía mientras Eri empezaba a llorar-¡¿Papa dónde estás?!-grito pero no escuchaba nada

Zero caminaba por el lugar con miedo en eso escucho algo detrás de él volteando con algo de miedo no vio nada, siguiendo el ruido a paso lento no se dio cuenta que un frasco cayo y rodo hacia el mirando el frasco volteo con miedo para encontrarse con su padre el cual estaba tranquilo en donde estaba

Zero: ¿Papa que está pasando? ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos?-dijo con miedo mientras retrocedía y All for One se acercaba a el

All for One: Tal vez no sepas mi nombre hijo pero te daré una pista-dijo quedando cerca de Zero-Soy el pero supervillano de todos los tiempos y la pesadilla de All Might-dijo haciendo que Zero empiece a pensar en un villano así hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo había un villano el cual era el peor

Zero: El único villano que conozco con esas características es-dijo antes de mirar con miedo a su padre-All for One-dijo con mucho miedo

All for One: Si acertaste y como ves los niños que están adentro de los tanques son mi creación más poderosa Nomu-dijo acercándose al tanque

Zero: Eso no es verdad-dijo con lágrimas-No es verdad-dijo cayendo de rodillas-Tu eres nuestro padre-decía llorando

All for One: No lo soy tu y estos niños son solo unos huérfanos inservibles-dijo destrozando el corazón de Zero que no paraba de llorar-Pero no te pongas así-dijo acercándose a Zero-Puedes ayudarme, cuando te inyecte estas jeringas a tus ojos tendrás el quirk más poderoso de todos-decía mostrando ambas jeringas-Solo necesito tus ojos

Zero: No no no no no-decía entre susurros para después gritar-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito volteando y dándole un poderoso golpe en la cara a All for One que salió disparado a la pared atravesándolo siendo seguido por Zero

 **(Reproducir Immortals Fall Out Boy en la parte de la música)**

Zero salió del lugar persiguiendo a All for One que cayó en la ciudad asustando a la gente que salió corriendo del lugar

All for One: Eres muy fuerte-dijo levantándose sin ningún rasguño-Pero necesitaras más de eso para derrotarme-dijo lanzando un golpe a Zero el cual salió volando entrillándose con una pared-Vamos levántate sé que aun estas vivo-dijo mirando a Zero parándose con la frente sangrando

Zero sin decir nada y con lágrimas se lanzó contra All for One lanzando un poderoso golpe en su cara estrellándolo con un edificio. All for One se paró y cargo una bola de fuego en su mano lanzándoselo a Zero que salio volando por la poderosa llamarada entrillándose en una carnicería

Zero miro los cuchillos y tomo uno muy raro el cual era más grande que los otros pero este era diferente ya que no tenía la parte superior solo el mango con tres puntas afiladas con el fondo de color ojo y una línea rojo por la hoja (Imagínense la espada del maestro de Tristepin de Wakfu) este lo tomo y vio como All for One se acercaba vio una cadena y este lo agarro con lo enredo alrededor del cuchillo. Cuando termino vio como All for One se acercaba a él y con agilidad lanzo el cuchillo hacia All for One pero este lo esquivo fácilmente pero se dio cuenta como Zero llego hacia su cara dándole un poderoso golpe que lo mando a volar estrellándose con edificios

All for One: ¿Cómo?-pregunto pero vio como la arma de Zero estaba atado a un poster y uso el impulso para llegar a el-Con que con eso-dijo lanzándose contra Zero que hizo lo mismo

Zero: "Donde estas All Might"-pensaba con enojo cuando estuvo enfrente de All for One este lanzo un golpe que esquivo y ataco con su espada cortándole el abdomen que empezó a sangrar-¿Cómo te apareció eso?-dijo con una sonrisa pero vio como la herida de All for One se sanaba

All for One: Olvidaste que mi quirk consiste en robar los quirks de otros-dijo con una sonrisa que molesto a Zero que le dio un golpe en la cara a All for One que no le dolió pero después lanzo un rodillazo que este no sintió otra vez después le lanzo una patada a la cara que le saco la saliva luego le lanzo un corte vertical con su arma sacándole sangre y otro hacia abajo manchando la carretera con sangre pero solo escucho a All for One riéndose-¡Jajajajajajaja!-reía usando la sangre que tenía en las manos como cuerdas atando la arma de Zero

Que lo levanto en el aire y lo estrello con el suelo haciendo que Zero escupa sangre de la boca luego All for One estrello con un muro a Zero y luego estrellándolo con un edifico que atravesó

All for One: Ves que no eres rival para mí-dijo mirando a Zero como sangraba por las cortaduras que recibió al estrellarse con los muros-Ahora muéstrame los ojos-dijo con las jeringas en las manos listo para enterárselos en los ojos

Zero: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito parándose y mandando un poderoso golpe a la cara de All for One que lo saco del edificio estrellándolo con una pared

All for One: Eso es todo-dijo con una sonrisa-Te mostrare que es un arma-dijo que con su sangre se hizo una marca en su estómago con sus dedos que al terminar de este salio una espada larga cono el centro de color rojo

Zero se lanzó contra All for One con su arma lanzando unos cortes circulares que con la fuerza este con el viento hizo unas cortaduras en el suelo cuando ambos cayeron empezaron a lanzarse cortes con sus armas ninguno retrocedía ya que eran igual de fuertes claro Zero gracias a su quirk All for One lanzo un corte con su espada verticalmente haciendo que Zero se defienda y caiga al suelo rodando pero este aprovecho los giros para lanzar un corte con la cadena a All for One que este corto fácilmente, pero Zero cuando se paró corrió hacia All for One con la cadena saltando llego hacia All for One y uso la cadena para ahorcar a All for One, hizo un giro de 360° sobre su cabeza y al parar lanzo dos rodillazos a su pecho haciéndolo caer pero Zero no se detuvo fácilmente ya que después de eso empezó a lanzar cabezazos a la cabeza de All for One enterrándolo en el suelo Zero lanzo un último cabezazo haciendo un gran cráter Zero levanto a All for One aun con la cadena en su cuello

Zero: ¡Monstruo repugnante!-dijo levantando del cuello a All for One-¿Por qué lo has hecho eso a mis hermanos?-dijo con mucho enojo

 **(Parar música)**

All for One: jejejejeje-reía

Zero: ¡Deja de reírte y ¿dime por qué?!-dijo más enojado

All for One: Para poder hacer una rebelión contra los héroes-decía con una sonrisa maligna-Y matar a All Might sin él los villanos tomaremos el control de Japón-decía mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos las jeringas y Zero no se daba cuenta-Y tu serás mi mejor creación-dijo ahora usando su fuerza para hacer caer a Zero y atraparlo con unas sogas de quirk robado

Zero: ¡Suéltame!-decía ahora con miedo y enojo

All for One: Prepárate para tener el poder-dijo que sin piedad le enterró las dos jeringas a Zero en sus ojos y depositaba el líquido en los ojos de Zero

Zero: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaba de dolor al no sentir sus ojos

De Zero sus ojos empezaron a brillar haciendo a All for One caer en el suelo. Zero se paró tapándose los ojos que sangraban mientras una descarga eléctrica lo rodeaba

Zero: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito a todo pulmón para después relajarse y sentir que podía ver lo que lo extraño que sin darse cuenta sus ojos se regeneraron solos y de un color azul sin nada blanco con aspecto tecnológico-¿Que me has hecho?-dijo con miedo

All for One: Te di el quirk más poderoso de todos-decía con una sonrisa maligna pero vio como Zero se acercaba ha, el a paso lento-Ahora obedece mis órdenes y ayúdame-dijo pero solo vio como Zero se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello sin dejarlo respirar-¿Q…q…Que…haces?-decía sin respirar-Se…supone…que…obedezcas…mis…ordenes-Decía con esfuerzo

Zero: Ya no te obedeceré nunca más-dijo cargando un puñetazo-Sé que esto no te matara pero si te dejara inconsciente y quiero que sepas que me voy a vengar de lo que le hiciste a mis hermanos-dijo lanzando un golpe a la cabeza de All for One dejándolo inconsciente-"Eso no lo detendrá por mucho mejor me voy a buscar a Himiko y a Eri ¿espero que estén bien?"-dijo yéndose del lugar ya que escuchaba a los policías y héroes acercarse

En un lugar escondido de la ciudad

Se podía ver una casa abandonada en la cual se encontraba Himiko intentando calmar a Eri que seguía llorando

Himiko: Tranquila Eri todo saldrá bien Zero llegara pronto-decía intentando calmar a Eri en eso escucha como alguien tocaba la puerta con miedo se acercó y lo abrió revelo a Zero con los ojos azules-¿Zero-kun eres tú?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de este Himiko lo abrazo con mucha fuerza-¡Zero-kun creí que moriste!-decía llorando

Zero: Tranquila Himiko-dijo abrazándola intentando consolarla-Eri mi pequeña hija-dijo ahora abrazando a Eri y sorprendiendo a Himiko por lo dicho por Zero al decir que Eri era su hija Zero estiro su brazo para que Himiko se una al abrazo lo cual acepto y Zero las abrazaba a las dos con cariño-"No dejare que nadie se me arrebate a mi familia nunca más"-pensó serio que sin darse cuenta imito el quirk de Himiko y de la pequeña Eri que un siendo una bebe logro imitar su quirk futuro

 **Esta es la triste historia de Zero y su infancia terrible y jurándose que mataría a All for One cuando entrene lo suficiente para matarlo y también buscar y preguntarle a All might porque no lo ayudo.**

 **YYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de la infancia de Zero nos vemos en el próximo capítulo aquí se despide TheMasterZero106 hasta la próxima amigos recuerda dejar un review y los datos de tu personaje.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 Los años pasan, prueba de admisión y primer día de clases**

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien y si es así espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo de Seamos héroes por ahora los estudiantes serán los primeros 20 de la lista de los datos anteriores y los otros 10 aparecerán después de la segunda temporada ósea después del festival deportivo así que solo tienen que esperar y sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo**

 **Reproducir opening 1 de Nanbaka**

 **(Ritmo)**

 **Se podía ver la cara de muchos chicos cambiando al azar a veces paraba en algunas caras y volvía a cambiar a una gran velocidad**

 **Para después decir en el título "Seamos Héroes"**

 **(Itsumo no basho ni hora)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero con el uniforme de U.A masculino y sus antiparras en el cuello mientras tenía los ojos cerrados**

 **(Itsume atsumareba)**

 **(Parar música si quieres leer las características)**

 **La cámara se aleja para mostrar que Zero no estaba solo sino que estaba con unos chicos y una chica que tenían el uniforme de U.A**

 **EL primero era un chico con cabellera negra y un poco alborotada. Tés morena aperlada. Tiene la cicatriz de cortada en la ceja derecha y una cortada en su brazo derecho debido a un accidente con su quirk con una altura promedio**

 **El otro era una chica su cabello es rubio pálido, largo y liso, cubre sus ojos a menos que se ponga una diadema. Tiene una figura delgada, de copa B y facciones finas de tono pálido**

 **El ultimo era un chico tenía una tez blanquecina, con el pelo corto con una pequeña punta hacia delante mitad negro mitad blanco (en derecha a izquierda respectivamente)**

 **(Reproducir la música)**

 **(Hajimaru mata Konya)**

 **La cámara ahora se acerca al chico pelinegro y la chica de cabello rubio**

 **(Mukeikaku na matsuri)**

 **La cámara ahora se acerca al otro chico. Para luego alejarse y todos pararse y correr hacia la academia**

 **(Ritmo)**

 **(O YEAH~)**

 **(Rizumu ga naridaseba)**

 **Ahora se mostraba a un chico pelirrojo largo con una trenza con una mirada seria y el uniforme de U.A**

 **(Heijoushin ubawareteku)**

 **La cámara se aleja para mostrar que no estaba solo sino con un chico su piel y cabello son totalmente blancos y sus ojos eran iguales a una chica de piel rosada de la clase 1-A pero blancos en lugar de amarillo**

 **Y un chico con el cabello medio largo hasta el cuello, El fleco le tapa el ojo izquierdo**

 **(Waraigoe kandakaku)**

 **La imagen cambia a toda la clase 1-F corriendo**

 **(Atama no naka mawaru)**

 **La imagen cambia ahora a los profesores de la clase 1-F con una mirada seria**

 **(Uh— Aitsu no konomi wa nan datte)**

 **La imagen cambia a Zero quitándose sus antiparras y abriendo sus ojos que brillaban mirando a la cámara**

 **(Uh— Sakki mo sono ken hanashitaro)**

 **Se podía ver al pelinegro crear fuego en una mano y en la otra agua**

 **(Uh— Jibunra igai wa monokuro de)**

 **Se podía ver a la chica rubia mostrando sus ojos con una mirada maligna**

 **(Ashita no koto toka sate oitoite)**

 **La imagen luego cambia al último chico cambiando su brazo a la de un animal**

 **(¡Rin!)**

 **(¡Rin!)**

 **(¡Rin!)**

 **(¡Rin!)**

 **(Teppen koete)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero a los chicos con la chica saltando del techo de U.A al suelo**

 **( Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!)**

 **Se podía ver a todos cayendo al suelo pero la chica rubia abrazaba al pelinegro elemental que estaba sonrojado mientras caían**

 **(Hai tenshon)**

 **(Wu~ Wu)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero cayendo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que detrás de él se veía a toda la clase 1-A**

 **(Paatii no aizu)**

 **(Nai! Nai! Nai! Nai!)**

 **Se poda ver al chico animal cayendo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus amigos caer junto a el**

 **(Kaeru ki nai)**

 **Mientras caían detrás de ellos estaban los otros profesores de U.A incluyendo a All Might flaco**

 **(Owari mo nai!)**

 **(Whoa~~~~)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero girando su cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules**

 **(Yoru wo kakeru)**

 **Se podía ver al pelinegro elemental corre con líneas negras detrás de el**

 **(Whoa~~~~)**

 **Zero seguía girando la cabeza pero sus ojos ahora eran morados**

 **(Orera no koe)**

 **Se podía ver a la pelirrubia corriendo con líneas amarillas detrás de ella**

 **(Whoa~~~~)**

 **Zero paro de girar la cabeza ahora mostrando unos ojos negros sin nada blanco**

 **(Ima shika nai ze)**

 **Se podía ver al último chico correr con líneas rojas detrás de el**

 **(Only only only only only Night)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero voltear con los ojos normales corriendo junto con los chicos y parar con los otros estudiantes siguiéndolos**

 **(Fin del opening)**

En Japón toda la ciudad estaba, destruida la razón de esto era por que dos personas estaban peleando el primero era un chico de unos 16 años con ojos azules sin nada blanco con una camisa negra rota y un chaleco blanco roto, con unos pantalones rotos, zapatos negros, unas antiparras negras en el cuello algo roto pero servible, con el pelo naranjo erizado con una cinta en la frente y una espada con una cadena en la cintura de nombre Zero peleando contra un hombre que era el peor de los villanos en todo Japón con una máscara negra y un traje negro completo llamado All for One. Ambos se encontraban chocando ataques poderosos Zero con un gran Gaster Blaster del cual imito de su maestro Gaster Blast, el cual era una calavera gigante con un láser que sale de la boca y All for One con una gran llamarada ninguno de los dos retrocedía

All for One: Ríndete hijo y únete a mí y juntos conquistaremos Japón-decía intentando convencer a su hijo

Zero: ¡Yo nunca me uniré a ti aunque muera! ¡Porque soy un héroe y los héroes arriesgan su vida para proteger a TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-grito aumentando su ataque pero después todo queda en pausa

Zero rompe la cuarta pared

Zero: ¡Vale, vale, vale! Seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué puñetas ha pasado? ¿Para ver a un padre e hijo peleando hasta la muerte?-decía mirando su pelea-Bueno la respuesta es obvia solo hay que retroceder un poco

Todo empezó a retroceder en el tiempo hasta llegar a una clase de festival en donde estaba Zero en primer lugar con una medalla de oro en el cuello, en segundo lugar se podía ver a un chico de pelirrojo con el cabello largo con una trenza, alto, musculoso, con la piel blanca, con un guantelete en la mano y una mirada seria con el traje de entrenamiento de U.A al igual que Zero con una medalla plateada en el cuello y por último se podía ver a un chico de pelo explosivo atado literalmente a un poster porque no se paraba de mover intentando liberarse, con un bozal en la boca para que no grite y una medalla de bronce en el cuello y afrente de todos se podía ver a All Might

All Might: ¡¿Solo hay una cosa que decir?!-gritaba con el dedo hacia arriba-¡Todos díganlo conmigo!-decía con emoción-¡¿Listos?!

All Might/Todos: ¡PLUS ULTRA!/¡GRACIAS POR SU GRAN ESFUERZO!-después de decir eso nadie decía nada hasta que

Todos: ¡¿HE?, SE SUPONE QUE DIGAS PLUS ULTRA AHÍ ALL MIGHT!-gritaban molestos

All Might: ¡Ah! Es que todos se esforzaron mucho-decía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. En eso todo se vuelve a pegar

Zero rompe la cuarta pared: ¡NO! Todavía falta un poco más atrás-dijo molesto en eso todo vuelve a retroceder

Hasta llegar en donde Zero de 6 años estaba agarrando a All for One con una cadena y arma del capítulo anterior

Zero: ¡Monstruo, repugnante!-decía levantándolo-¡¿Dime porque les hiciste eso a mis hermanos?!

All for One: Jejejejejeje-reía

Zero: ¡¿Deja de reírte y dime porque?!-decía más molesto en eso todo vuelve a pegarse

Zero rompe la cuarta pared otra vez: ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Muy atrás!-decía muy molesto-¡Ah! Olvídalo lo hare yo mismo-decía tomando un control remoto-No, no, no, no, no, no, ahí no, ahí no, espera justo ¡Aquí!-dijo pasando muchas imágenes hasta pararse en una imagen en donde se mostraba la ciudad-Aquí es donde todo en empezó pero para empezar pongámosle ritmo y a darle play-dijo reproduciendo en video y una canción

 **(Reproducir escape from the city de Sonic adventure 2)**

Policías: ¡Volvió a escapar atrápenlo!-gritaron unos policías en autos junto con otros y un avión persiguiendo a un chico de 16 años, corriendo por toda la ciudad a una gran velocidad, llevaba de ropa un chaleco negro completo con la capucha puesta, unas antiparras en los ojos mostrando unos ojos azules sin nada blanco con aspecto tecnológico, con pantalones negros con rayas blancas en los costados, zapatos negros con rayas blancas, con una bufanda en el cuello negro que tapaba su boca, una cadena con un cuchillo atado (Del capítulo anterior) y por ultimo con unos tubos en los brazos como cierto héroe profesional llamado Ingenium un héroe con tubos de propulsión en los brazos y una armadura blanca.

Este chico era Zero Shoshinco ex-hijo de All for One con un quirk muy raro en los ojos el cual consistía en que podía imitar los quirks de otros y conservarlos y activarlos cuando quería, este llevaba puesto esas antiparras para no imitar quirks que no le sirven, o a veces llevaba una cinta en los ojos que aun con eso puesto podía ver y si le preguntan no lo entenderías. Tuvo que entrenar demasiado su cuerpo para poder aguantar los quirks que usaba ya que cada uno tenía su propia potencia y algunos eras muy potentes que le rompían sus brazos y si miraras debajo de su camisa veras un cuerpo bien entrenado sin exagerar los músculos que eran iguales a la de un chico de dragón ball z saga de cell llamado Gohan.

La razón que escapaba de esos policías era sencilla, este había robado en una carnicería y un puesto de vegetales para comer junto con su mejor amiga Himiko Toga y su hija Eri Shoshinco

Zero: ¡Ustedes sí que son molestosos!-les grito a los policías mientras seguía corriendo por las calles, para después sacar de su espalda una patineta negra, con la parte baja de color azul y ruedas blancas para después lanzarlo al aire y dar un gran salto y caer sobre la patineta-¡Nos vemos pardillos!-grito usando el quirk de Ingenium y salir a una gran velocidad

Policía: ¡No te escaparas tan fácil! ¡Llamare a los héroes!-grito frenando junto con sus compañeros

Mientras que con Zero

Este miro hacia atrás y vio que ya no lo perseguían y creyó que ya se cansaron de perseguirlo. Pero en su camino vio como un montón de ramas se ponían en su camino, este con agilidad salto sobre las ramas con su skate, mirando hacia atrás vio como un héroe con un cuerpo de madera incluyendo la cara y un traje azul estaba con una mirada de enojo al no atraparlo, reconoció al héroe como Kamui Wood un héroe hecho de madera. Eso le intereso y quitándose las antiparras sus ojos brillaron e imitaron el quirk del héroe, debajo de la bufanda se vio una sonrisa y poniéndose de nuevo las antiparras seguía con su camino, en eso vio como unas mangueras le bloqueaban el camino este decidió pasar por debajo sin siquiera tocar las mangueras, miro hacia atrás viendo a otro héroe con traje de bombero, eso le pareció estúpido y siguió su camino sin imitar el quirk. Pero de la nada el suelo empezó a temblar y vio como una gran mano casi lo atrapa pero logro esquivarlo y en eso esquivo un gran pie morado, mirando detrás vio a una nueva heroína llamada Mt. Lady una mujer con el quirk de hacerse gigante pero esta solo buscaba llamar la atención sin importar lo peligroso era su quirk, este sin importancia ignoro a la heroína y siguió su camino a casa en eso escucha la voz de un héroe al cual estaba usando su quirk justo ahora

Ingenium: ¡Detente chico quedas arrestado por robo y uso de quirk sin permiso!-gritaba el héroe profesional usando su quirk para intentar atrapar al chico pero este al usar un skate y su quirk que era igual al suyo era más rápido-"¿Cómo es posible que tenga mi quirk?"-pensó con extrañeza

Zero: ¡Perdón pero no tengo tiempo para jugar! ¡Adiós!-grito usando un quirk de viento para darse más impulso que antes perdiendo al héroe-"Ya me falta poco para llegar"-pensó pero en eso siente como su skate se rompía haciéndolo caer al suelo y sus cosas al suelo-"¡Ay! Eso dolió. ¿Quién fue?"-pensó recogiendo sus cosas con enojo, para después ver a un gran robot militar con metralletas en sus lados que giraban indicando que eso fue lo que rompió su skate-¡Tú fuiste el que rompió mi skate! ¡Me lo tendrás que pagar!-dijo con enojo

Policia: ¡Chico quedas arrestado por robo y uso de quirk sin licencia!-decía por un megáfono adentro del robot-¡Por favor entrégate y nadie saldrá herido!

Zero: Lo siento pero debo volver a mi casa con mi amiga y mi hija. Así que terminare esto rápido-dijo corriendo hacia el robot, saltar y mandar un poderoso golpe gritando-¡SMASH!-grito mandando un poderoso golpe con viento al robot que exploto pero el policía estaba intacto por usar el modo de eyección a tiempo-Si me disculpa me voy-dijo improvisando un skate de madera gracias al poder de Kamui-¡Adiós!-dijo antes de salir volando a una gran velocidad perdiéndose de vista

Policía: "Ese quirk que uso era el Smash de All Might"-pensó en shock para después sacar un comunicador-Aquí la fuerza bruta el fugitivo volvió a escapar fracasamos-dijo con cansancio tirado en el suelo

 **(Fin de la canción)**

En una casa apartada de la ciudad se podía ver una casa que antes era vieja hace 10 años pero al pasar del tiempo Zero y Himiko lo mejoraron para que se vea mas cómoda para ellos y Eri (Sé que suena como una pareja de marido y mujer pero no…..Aun).

Siguiendo con la historia Zero llego a la casa y deshizo su skate improvisado se acercó a la puerta y toco

Toc

Toc

Toc

En ese momento una niña de unos 10 años que aunque se veía como de 6 años abrió la puerta. Esta niña llevaba de ropa un uniforme de una escuela femenino el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con un camisón rojo una falda negra, con unos zapatos blancos y medias negras, lo extraño era su nuevo pelo ya que ahora era amarillo y sus ojos todavía eran rojos lo que extrañaba a los dos jóvenes adolescentes. Esta niña era Eri Shoshinco la hija adoptiva de Zero que antes era la hermanita menor de Zero y Himiko hasta que su padre All for One transformara a todos los hermanos y hermanas de su padre en unas bestias claro que no sabía nada de eso hasta que Zero se lo diga cuando tenga 16 como él.

Eri: ¡Hola papa!-dijo saltando a los brazos de su padre que lo recibió con cariño

Zero: Hola mi pequeña ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?-dijo con una sonrisa

Zero había inscrito a Eri a una escuela gracias a la plata que ganaba al capturar algunos ladrones y villanos buscados por la ley, que le pagaban por las recompensas que tenían

Eri: Muy bien papi-dijo con una sonrisa-¡Mira!-dijo mostrando un dibujo de ella tomando de la mano a Zero y a Himiko mientras que arriba decía "Amo a mi familia"-¿Te gusta?-dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: Claro que me gusta hija. En un futuro te convertirás en una gran pintora-dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a la niña-¿Por cierto sabes donde esta Himiko-chan?-dijo con un sonrisa

Eri: Mama está en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo-dijo con una sonrisa Eri había empezado a llamar mama a Himiko desde que empezó a hablar y se acostumbró a decirle así claro que sonrojaba a Himiko y a Zero al ser llamados papa y mama, es como si estuvieran casados pero no

Zero: Gracias hija. ¡A! si mira lo que te traje-dijo quitándose la bufanda y la capucha mostrando un pelo naranjo largo y erizado abriendo una bolsa sacando un chocolate-Ten-cuando dijo eso Eri le había quitado el chocolate de sus manos y se lo estaba comiendo con una cara de felicidad-"Nunca cambia"-pensó sonriendo para después ir a la cocina

En los últimos años Zero a estado cuidando a Himiko y a Eri desde que su padre All for One había convertido a todos sus hermanos y hermanas en bestias llamadas Nomus. Claro que después de eso Zero a estado entrenando para poder matar a su padre cuando se vuelvan a encontrar

Cuando tenía 7 años junto con Himiko. Los dos empezaron a reparar la casa abandonada que tenían ahora como hogar claro que mantenían a Eri lejos de la construcción para que no se lastime. Después de duros meses de trabajo lograron hacer su casa el cual era de color blanco con una puerta amarilla y cuatro ventanas y un segundo piso. Después de trabajar Zero empezó a entrenar su quirk de fuerza para poder ser más fuerte y ver cómo resolver el problema de sus ojos que él creía malditos

A los 8 años Zero logro encontrar el potencial de sus nuevos ojos el cual consistía en imitar los quirks de otros y conservarlos como suyos, claro que no los robaba como su antiguo padre, si no que el solo miraba a la persona y tenía su quirk. Claro que eso trajo problemas casi a veces los policías lo perseguían por uso de quirk sin permiso y lo llevaban al reformatorio pero él siempre lograba escaparse gracias a los quirks que logro imitar. Para resolver los problemas de sus ojos decidió llevar una venda en ellos el creía que eso traería problemas para él ya que no podría ver, pero no ya que podía ver aun con la venda en los ojos eso le generaba muchas preguntas pero lo pasaría de largo para ahora ya que tenía un trabajo y ese era cuidar de Himiko y Eri la cual tenía 2 años

A los 9 años empezó a robar para poder sobrevivir claro que le trajo problemas con los policías pero por sus meses de fuga en los reformatorios este lograba escaparse hasta que llegó el momento en el que los héroes entraron en acción para detenerlo. Un día mientras escapaba de unos policías vio como el héroe profesional Turbo Ingenium intento atraparlo pero con agilidad logro despistarlo pero no por mucho ya que este lo perseguía a toda velocidad hasta que un momento quedo atrapado en un callejón, el héroe se acercaba a, el a paso lento diciendo cosas de la ley y eso lo aburrió un poco, sin ninguna opción este se quitó la venda de los ojos e imito el quirk del héroe lo cual lo sorprendió a él y a Ingenium gracias a su nuevo quirk logró escapar de, el antes de que lo atrapara. Pero lo que lo dejo feliz a él y a Himiko fue ver a Eri dando sus primeros pasos hacia Himiko la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos y no solo eso sino que desde ese momento dijo su otra palabra que aparte de decir Papa ahora dijo Mama refiriéndose a Himiko lo cual la sonrojo mucho a ella y a Zero al ser llamados padres por Eri

A los 10 años empezó a tocar instrumentos para poder entretenerse un poco y pueda liberar todo el estrés que tiene al saber que los Nomus eran sus hermanos y hermanas menores. Empezo a tocar primero con la guitarra que le tomo unas semanas en ser bueno, luego empezó a tocar la batería con unos botes de basura que le sirvieron de mucho, después empezó con la ocarina ya que sus sonidos le gustaban mucho a él, Himiko y Eri, pero en especial a Eri

A los 11 años ha descubierto la debilidad al usar demasiado tiempo sus ojos, ya que una vez cuando estaba entrenando con los ojos abiertos, estos empezaron a llorar sangre, lo que lo sorprendió mucho a él y a su nueva familia. Casi todos los días le pasaba, hasta que un día decidió pasar toda una semana con los ojos cerrados o vendados pudiendo así ver lo que lo extraño mucho. Un día entre uno de sus robos se robó unas antiparras negras para sus ojos, lo cual le sirvió mucho ya que al abrir sus ojos estos no sangraban tan rápido como los días anteriores, si no que podía durar unas 7 horas al día con los ojos abiertos sin sangrar

A los 12 años este logro mantener a su familia en pie en su nueva casa claro que en sus años anteriores no los desperdicio ya que se dedicó a entrenar su cuerpo para poder aguantar las potencias de los quirks de los héroes que se llevaba teniendo un buen físico para su edad a veces gracias a su agilidad entraba a las escuelas sin ser visto para aprender algunas cosas junto con Himiko.

A los 15 años ya tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad que no se comparaba con nada de lo que verías en un chico de tan solo 15 años, durante en uno de sus robos su héroe All Might se unió en su persecución claro que Zero no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácil decir que tuvo una pelea con All Might sería mucho solo duraron poco su pelea ya que All Might se tenía que retirar lo que lo extrañaba ya que un héroe no se iría sin atrapar a su presa pero aprovechando su distracción Zero logro imitar el poder Smash (como lo llama el) de All Might para poder tener más poder para derrotar a su padre cuando se vean algún día. Claro que le fue difícil entrenarlo ya que no lograba activarlo a menudo era muy dificultoso para él, pero con esfuerzo logro solo dominar el 5% el cual consistía en que las partes de su cuerpo eran rodeados por rayos azules (Nt: Como Izuku hace los Smash con el brazo cubierto de rayos rojos, Zero los tendrá azules como sus ojos) pero al no tener su cuerpo bien entrenado digamos que ha terminado como 8 veces los brazos y piernas rotas, pero gracias a un quirk de regeneración de un héroe ha podido sanarse rápidamente cabe decir que conservo el cuchillo de arma que uso contra su padre junto con la cadena para entrenar

Ahora en el presente la U.A lo quería como estudiante para que pueda manejar su quirk de imitación según ellos ya que gracias a la ayuda del héroe de la noche Eraseread (No sé cómo se llama el nombre de héroe de Aizawa) lograron saber su identidad como el ladrón negro, como se hacía llamar a si mismo cuando robaba cosas para sobrevivir con su familia. Lo que hizo que los héroes de U.A se interesen en el para poder usar sus poderes para el bien y no para el mal, aceptaría ir ya que si lograba entrenar en U.A podría hacerle frente a su antiguo padre y no lo desperdiciaría para nada

Volviendo a la historia Zero entro a la cocina encontrándose con Himiko cocinando felizmente

Zero: Hola Himiko-chan-dijo con una sonrisa para después recibir un abrazo de esta

Los dos han estado pasando más tiempos juntos desde que cuidan a Eri. Himiko creía que era amor lo que pasaba entre ella y Zero pero digamos que nuestro protagonista cree que es solo conexión de hermanos (Vaya que inocente) a veces cuando Zero era coqueteado por una chica que le encantaba sus ojos, que eran como el mar según ellas Himiko les hacía algo para que ellas nunca se acerquen a él, ¿Quién sabe que les hace? Nadie sabe (Nt: Aquí Himiko aun será una sádica y una chica que quiere estar solo ella con Zero sin importar que)

Himiko: Hola Zero-kun-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados-¿Cómo te ha ido?

Zero: Pues me ha ido bien-dijo con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y dejando las antiparras en una mesa

Himiko: Zero-kun-llamo la atención del ciego-U.A volvió a enviar una carta para que vayas a estudiar ahí-dijo mostrando un sobre con el símbolo de U.A con algo escrito que decía "Para el Ladrón oscuro o más bien llamado Zero Shoshinco"

Zero: ¿Otra vez? Ya van dos desde la última semana-dijo un poco molesto-¿Cómo es posible que sepan donde vivo y como saben mi identidad como el Ladrón oscuro?

Himiko: No lo sé-dijo levantando los hombros-Pero Zero ¿podrías tomar la prueba de admisión?-dijo llamándole la atención a Zero-Es que no quiero que Eri crezca sabiendo que su "padre" es un ladrón-dijo con una cara triste-Y no quiero que te conviertas como papa-dijo haciendo que Zero baje la cabeza-Por favor Zero solo esta vez-dijo con las manos juntas

Zero: Esta bien lo are-dijo alegrando a Himiko-Pero tú te quedaras aquí cuidando de Eri-dijo ahora con una condición

Himiko: Esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo que Zero no sabía eran los dedos cruzados que estaban detrás de Himiko-"Algún día yo are la prueba de admisión de U.A para que estemos solos tú y yo Zero-kun"-pensó con una mirada sádica en la cara de amor dentro de su cabeza

Zero: Esta bien-dijo decidido-¿Cuándo empiezan?

Himiko: Dentro de unos meses

Zero: Perfecto con esos días me servirán mucho para entrenar mi quirk nuevo-dijo tocándose los ojos-"Y también para intentar buscar una cura para volver a la normalidad a nuestros hermanos"-pensó lo último serio ya que aparte de entrenar se dedicaba a buscar la cura para los Nomus

Después de unos meses de entrenamiento y búsqueda para la cura de los nomus

Zero ahora se encontraba enfrente de la entrada de U.A mirando el símbolo arriba de la entrada. Este ahora viste un suéter holgado azul y blanco, usaba zapatillas de deporte y lleva unos googles anaranjados los cuales había robado en uno de sus días de entrenamiento.

Zero: Bueno parece que este es mi nuevo comienzo-dijo serio dando un paso pero este se tropezó-"Justo ahora"-pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pero antes que cayera un chico de una Altura promedio, de cabellera negra y un poco alborotada, Tés morena aperlada. Tenía una cicatriz de cortada en la ceja derecha y una cortada en su brazo derecho debido seguro a un accidente. Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla de azul oscuro, una playera blanca debajo de una camisa de botones abierta color negra con líneas rojas de forma horizontal. Su camisa tiene una imagen de un dragón en todo lo ancho de la espalda y Ojos de color café, lo había atrapado antes de que cayera.

Chico: ¿Estas bien?-dijo levantando a Zero

Zero: Si muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa, sacándole una sonrisa al chico

Chico: Oye no es seguro que vayas caminando con los ojos cerrados, pudiste haber tropezado-dijo ahora mirando a Zero con los ojos cerrados

Zero: A es que los tengo cerrados para no usar mi quirk ya que están en mis ojos y no puedo desactivarlo-dijo sorprendiendo al chico-Pero no te preocupes puedo ver aun con los ojos cerrados-dijo confundiendo al chico-Es difícil explicar. Como sea me llamo Zero Shoshinco ¿y tú?

Ryoku: Me llamo Ryoku D.-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero puedes llamarme solo Ryoku

Zero: Es un gusto conocerte y ¿Vas a tomar la prueba de admisión?-dijo con una sonrisa

Ryoku: Claro quiero convertirme en un héroe para ayudar a la gente-dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: Bueno entonces que estamos esperando. ¡Vamos!-dijo caminando ahora juntos a la entrada pero en eso una chica de unos 1.40 mts, cabello rubio pálido, largo y liso, que cubría sus ojos (a menos que se ponga una diadema) Tiene una figura delgada, de copa B y facciones finas de tono pálido. La ropa consistía en una camisa amarilla con una falda blanca y zapatos blancos había tropezado por accidente enfrente de los dos

Ryoku vio eso y atrapo a la chica antes de que cayera pero dejó caer sus lentes

Ryoku: ¿Oyes estas bien?-dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos, lo que lo había dejado bajo el hechizo de esos hermosos ojos

La chica al ver que la estaban viendo directamente a los ojos, esta se asustó y se soltó de Ryoku recogiendo sus lentes mientras gritaba

Chica: ¡Lo siento!-grito yéndose del lugar rápidamente

Zero: ¿Eso que fue?-dijo mirando a su nuevo amigo aun en la misma posición-Oye despierta-le llamo la atención haciendo que Ryoku deje de estar encantado por los ojos de la chica

Ryoku: ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Zero: Estabas bajo el hechizo de los ojos de esa chica-dijo apuntando a la chica que aun corría

Ryoku: O ya veo-dijo mirando a la chica-"¿Porque se fue así tan de repente?"-pensó un poco deprimido

Zero: Venga no te pongas así. Seguro que la veremos después-dijo con una sonrisa

Ryoku: Si supongo bueno vamos-en ese momento un Joven alto (de un metro ochenta, 1,80), tez blanquecina, de complexión musculosa muy bien entrenada para su edad, pelo corto con una pequeña punta hacia delante mitad negro mitad blanco (en derecha a izquierda respectivamente), ojos de color rojo intenso en el iris, posee diversas cicatrices es alrededor del cuerpo pero la mayor se ubica en su torso entero y tiene firma de un zarpazo entrecruzado de tres garras (además de otra ubicada un su ojo izquierdo, la cual es vertical) llevaba de ropa una camisa de elastina de color blanco y negro (en contraposición a su pelo), shorts del mismo material de color negro con rayas blancas verticales a los lados, zapatos deportivos de color negro con decorativos blancos y muñequeras rojas con líneas negras pasaba corriendo por el lugar frenando justo en donde estaban Zero y Ryoku

Chico: Creo que por fin llegue-dijo con una sonrisa, en eso se fija en los dos chicos enfrente de el-O hola-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

Zero: Hola me llamo Zero Shoshinco y él es mi amigo Ryoku D.-dijo presentando a Ryoku que lo saludaba con la mano-Pero puedes llamarnos solo Zero y Ryoku

Alphonse: Un gusto me llamo Alphonse Reinhardt-dijo confundiendo a los chicos-Mi nombre viene de Alemania-dijo haciendo entender de donde viene

Ryoku: O ya veo-dijo entendiendo de donde viene el chico

Zero: ¿Alemania? ¿Y que haces aquí en Japón?-dijo con una cara de sorpresa claro sin abrir los ojos

Alphonse: Vengo a estudiar a U.A para ser un héroe-dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: Vaya eso suena genial. Entonces entremos juntos-dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de estos

En una sala oscura en donde todos los postulantes a héroes estaban sentados al estilo universidad, estaban esperando a que la prueba empiece. Zero termino sentándose junto con los nuevos amigos que hizo en la entrada pero viendo a lo lejos pudo divisar a la chica de antes con una chica de pelo castaño y mejillas rosas

Zero: ¿Me pregunto cómo será la prueba?-dijo un poco curioso

Ryoku: Viniendo de U.A no se sabe-dijo levantando los hombros

Alphonse: Seguro que será una prueba de escritura primero y luego física para poner a prueba nuestros quirks-dijo un poco serio

Zero: Ya veo y cuando-antes de que terminara vio como la pantalla de enfrente de todos se encendía mostrando el logo de U.A. Luego vio cómo se abría, detrás de un escritorio, el suelo de donde salió un hombre rubio con el pelo levantado hacia atrás con la punta en el cielo, con lentes naranjos como sus googles, un collar que se miraba como si fuera un micrófono. Con un conjunto de ropas negras y parecía un comentarista, este hombre era Present Mic un héroe profesional

Present Mic: ¡Para todos los postulantes de U.A, bienvenidos a mi show de hoy!-gritaba que su voz resonaba por todo el lugar-¡Everybody say Hey!-grito ahora esperando un coro pero no pasó nada todo estaba en silencio

Zero: "Es el héroe present mic"-pensó sorprendido-"Creo que le subiré los ánimos a esto"-pensó planeando una pequeña broma para todos a una gran velocidad que nadie vio, Zero puso parlantes por todo los costados del lugar-"Ahora solo falta la señal"-pensó con una mirada traviesa que llamo la atención de sus amigos

Present Mic: ¡Que respuesta tan refinada!-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-¡Bien entonces, les presentare el recorrido del examen práctico!-dijo haciendo que Zero se prepare para gritar con un micrófono que tenía- **¿¡ARE YOU READY!? ¡YEAAAAAAH!** -grito ahora

Zero: **¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -se escuchó un potente grito que todos escucharon que venía de una misma persona

Haciendo que todos miren el lugar de donde vino el grito viendo a Zero con el micrifono

Zero: Jejeje, Gomenasai, solo quería animar un poco la cosa-dijo rascándose la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa aun sin abrir los ojos mientras se paraba llamando la atención de todos-Quería animarte las cosas para usted señor Present Mic. Disculpe la interrupción, y continuemos la función-dijo ahora posando haciendo que algunos lo miren con una sonrisa al ver a un chico fácil de socializar y otros con una mirada de que estaba loco, pero Present Mic. Dijo

Present Mic: ¡I Like you! ¡Me empiezas a agradar joven oyente!-dijo también posando y apuntando a Zero con una mano en el cuello-¡Muy bien, ahora diré en que consiste este examen!-dijo mientras que en ese instante la pantalla cambia el logo a unas secciones donde tenían letras de la A a la G-¡Como ustedes postulantes sabrán, en los requerimientos de aplicación dice que ustedes tendrán una batalla de 10 minutos de entrenamiento después del examen escrito!-dijo haciendo que algunos se les baje los nervios-¡Pueden llevar lo que quieran con ustedes!-dijo haciendo sonreír a la chica que se toparon Zero y Ryoku ya que ella usaba un arco y flecha para pelear-¡Luego del examen, se le asignaran a una zona donde deberán mostrar lo mejor de sí mismo!-dijo haciendo que Zero junto con Ryoku y Alphonse levanten una hoja que tenían cada uno para fijarse en qué área quedaron viendo que quedaron juntos en la zona F

Ryoku: Parece que estaremos juntos-dijo con una sonrisa feliz de estar con sus nuevos amigos

Zero: Eso parece-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Alphonse solo asentía

Present Mic: ¡Hay tres tipos de villanos que estarán en el centro de la zona!-dijo mientras que la pantalla mostraba a un chibi Present Mic corriendo por una zona al estilo videojuego rompiendo a un robot de 1 punto que era un escorpión luego a otro de 2 puntos el cual era una avispa y por ultimo al de 3 puntos el cual era como un hombre robot-¡Ganen puntos por cada uno de ellos en su dificultad!-dijo mientras la pantalla mostraba la cara de Present Mic con puntos al lado aumentando-¡Su meta, queridos oyentes, es inmovilizar a su enemigo utilizando sus habilidades! ¡Por supuesto, atacar a otros participantes o cualquier acción no heroica está prohibido!-dijo mientras todos asentían y otros hicieron un bufido del enojo

En ese momento un chico levanta la mano

Chico: ¿Me deja preguntar algo?-dijo su voz era fuerte y emanaba seriedad. El chico era alto, de unos 1,79 cm, 1 cm más bajo que Alphonse, musculoso aunque su ropa no lo mostraba, llevaba unos lentes rectangulares, su cabello era azul con un toque de negro y usaba un traje completo de color café

Present Mic: ¡Muy bien, postulante número 7111!-dijo mientras que una luz aparece encima del chico

Chico: ¡En el panfleto aparecen 4 villanos! ¡Si es un error de imprenta, entonces U.A, la escuela más prominente de Japón, debe avergonzarse de tal error! Los postulantes están en este lugar, para poder convertirse en héroes ejemplares-dijo el chico de lentes. Para todos seria del tipo que sigue las reglas y bastante estricto, pero Zero lo miro de otra forma

Zero: "Ese chico debe ser el hermano menor de Ingenium"-pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver la actitud del chico

Chico: Por otro lado… ¡Tu!-dijo girándose rápidamente apuntando a Zero, quien miro a sus amigos que levantaron los hombros y se apuntó a el mismo con una cara de confusión-Si crees que todo esto es un juego pues vete a casa. Todos aquí pensaron seriamente sobre nuestro futuro como heridos. Alguien que se toma algo así a la ligera no merece convertirse en héroe-dijo seriamente mientras que a Zero le molestaba la actitud del chico

Present Mic iba a interrumpir, pero la voz de Zero lo hizo primero

Zero: Mas te vale callarte hermanito de Ingenium, si no quieres salir lastimado por mí y mis ojos-dijo sorprendiendo al chico al saber que él sabía que era el hermano menor de Ingenium pero lo confundió eso de hablar de sus ojos pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando Zero abrió sus ojos mostrando sus ojos azules sin nada blanco y de aspecto tecnológico lo que sorprendió a todos-Estos ojos míos son más poderosos que cualquier otro quirk y los pienso usar para el bien siendo un héroe así que mejor cállate-dijo serio mientras sus ojos se iluminaban e imitaba el quirk del chico pero no lo mostraba

El chico no dijo nada más y dijo

Chico: Lamento interrumpir, prosiga-dijo volviéndose a sentar

Present Mic: Muy bien, ahora que las cosas se calmaron, ¡continuemos con el show!-dijo mientras que la pantalla cambiaba y se miraba a un gran robot enorme con los números de 0 puntos-El cuarto villano es el peor vale 0 puntos, ese tipo es un obstáculo por así decirlo. Hay cada uno en los centros de batallas, un enemigo que aparecerá en espacios angostos-dijo mientras la pantalla mostraba al chibi Present Mic mirando al robot-Claro, pueden enfrentarse a él y destruirlo si quieren o pueden-ahora la pantalla mostraba al chibi peleando con el robot-Pero no es necesario enfrentarlo, por lo que los que no tiene las agallas o el poder, pueden huir si desean-la imagen ahora mostro al chibi corriendo del robot en dirección opuesta, dejándolo atrás-Yo les recomiendo que lo eviten

Zero: "Yo tengo las agallas ya que me enfrente al peor de los villanos de niño"-pensó recordando su pelea con su padre

Ryoku: Ya veo, es como los obstáculos de los videojuegos-dijo mientras que los otros dos asentían

Present Mic: ¡Eso es todo por mí! Finalmente, ¡Les daré a todos los postulantes un presente de nuestra escuela!-les dijo llamando la atención de todos-El héroe Napoleon Bonaparte dijo una vez: Un verdadero héroe es alguien que se sobrepone a los infortunios de la vida-dijo antes de decir-Ve más allá de tus límites…-La pantalla cambio y ahora mostraba la frase favorita de todos-¡PLUS ULTRAAAA!-todos se emocionaron por la frase

En el campo de batalla F

El examen escrito le fue algo difícil a Zero pero bueno ignoremos eso. Por lo menos a algunos les pareció una tortura por su dificultad

Zero y sus amigos en el camino a la zona F, hablaron sobre sus gustos y como les fue en el examen y cuáles eran sus quirks

Ya en la zona, todos estaban frente a una enorme puerta que daba ingreso a la ciudad replica de Japón

Chico: Esto es increíble, ¿de dónde saca U.A el dinero para tener todo esto?-dijo un chico de cabello medio largo hasta el cuello, El fleco le tapa el ojo izquierdo su ropa consistía en un pantalón táctico de color negro, botas de color negro, camisa de manga larga de color roja con bordes negros, tiene un brazalete hecho de un metal ligero y compactado por una razón

Chica: Es la escuela de héroes más famosas, no es de extrañarse-dijo una chica de pelo marrón oscuro muy corto, excepto el flequillo, el cual es azul y le tapa uno de sus ojos, que oscilan entre el color verde y el marrón, llevaba de ropa pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de color amarillo

Zero se cambió la ropa ahora llevando una camisa sin mangas de color morado mostrando sus músculos que sonrojaba a algunas chicas que estaban en el lugar, unos pantalones morados de entrenamiento con un cinturón café y unos zapatos de color café (Básicamente la ropa de gohan de la saga de cell perfecto) con sus googles en su cuello

Se separó de sus amigos para hacer unos estiramientos para prepararse para la competencia

Zero: "No debería usar el Smash de All Might en la prueba o podría terminar con los brazos rotos un poco"-pensó algo serio-"Debería usar el quirk de goma de uno de los héroes que imite y mi quirk de fuerza para no llamar tanta la atención"-pensó una forma de usar su quirk sin tener que llamar demasiada la atención

Pasaron los segundos y luego…

Present Mic: ¡MUY BIEN, COMIENZEEEEEEEEEEN!-grito por todo el lugar, Zero junto con algunos chicos, pocas chicas y sus amigos se lanzaron a la zona para empezar

El resto de los estudiantes todavía estaban pensando en que hacer pero en eso Present Mic volvió a hablar

Present Mic: ¡Deberían seguir a ese grupo, en una batalla real no existe el tiempo; corran, corran, corran que se les agotan los puntos!-dijo como si fuera el botón de inicio haciendo que los otros estudiantes empiecen a correr

 **(Reproducir Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 ‒ "The Meteor")**

Zero corría por el lugar buscando a los robots para destruirlos. Al rato apareció un robot de 1p

Robot 1p: OBJETIVO: LOCALIZADOO ANILQUILAR-al terminar de decir eso, la maquina se lanzó contra Zero sin saber que él ya lo venía venir

Con una sonrisa el salto muy alto y cayó sobre el robot dándole un poderoso golpe que le destruyo la cabeza

Se lanzo contra un grupo de 5 robots de 1p destruyéndolos dándole un total de 6 puntos. Vio a un robot de 2 puntos, corriendo hacia el salto para bajar con una patada de hacha rompiendo al robot, tomando su cola se lo lanzo a un robot de 1 punto

Zero: "Con eso son un total de 9 puntos"-pensó con una sonrisa que no se daba cuenta de un robot de 2 puntos le iba a dispar. Volteándose vio como el robot que lo iba a atacar era cortado por una chica que tenía garras como la de un lobo tenia un Cabello azul plateado y ojos dorados, piel pálida, de ropa llevaba una bufanda acolchada que parece pelaje, usaba pantalones azules y su vestimenta siempre combina el blanco con el azul, medias oscuras y botas de cuero, con una camisa blanca.

Chica: ¿Estas bien?-dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: Claro muchas gracias. Déjame devolverte el favor-cuando termino llego a una gran velocidad cerca de ella golpeando a un robot de 1 punto detrayéndolo-Ya te la debi-dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la chica ya que no solo miraba al chico sino también sus músculos bien definidos-Me llamo Zero Shoshinco y ¿tu?

Kanna: Me llamo Kanna Okami-dijo con las mejillas algo rojas-Nos veremos después idiota-dijo marchándose y molestando un poco a Zero al ser llamado idiota-"Ese chico con mi quirk tiene aroma a alfa"-pensó sonrojada-"No puedo pensar en eso ahora debo terminar el examen"-pensó ahora sería dejando el sonrojo

Zero: "Que le pasa a esa chica la ayudo y me insulta"-pensó un poco molesto-"Sera porque es tímida… Espera no puedo pensar en eso ahora debo seguir con mi prueba"-pensó yéndose del lugar

Viendo a un robot de 3 puntos Zero dijo

Zero: "Siempre quise decir esto"-pensó con una sonrisa para después decir-¡Gomu Gomu no gatling gun!-grito lanzando una lluvia de puñetazos rompiendo al robot por la fuerza y la habilidad-Con eso son 12 puntos-dijo con una sonrisa para después irse

En otra parte del lugar, en una habitación oscura

Profesor: Esto es muy interesante, tenemos a lo que se puede decir a un prodigio-dijo mirando a Zero lanzar rápidos puñetazos a los robots o los pateaba rompiéndoles la cabeza. Alrededor de él estaban más personas pero tampoco se podía ver sus caras debido a la oscuridad. La única luz que recibía era de las pantallas que mostraban las zonas de combate y los postulantes que estaban detrayendo los robots.

Profesora: Tienes razón, ese joven emana una aura juvenil muy fuerte. Incluso escuche de parte de Present Mic que hizo una pequeña broma para subirles los ánimos a todos-Dijo esta vez una mujer que tenía corazones en los ojos al ver los músculos que se le definían por cada golpe o estiramiento que hacia Zero, que sin saberlo le pasó un escalofrió mientras destruía a otro robot

Present Mic: ¡YES! ¡Ese joven oyente está lleno de sorpresas, su quirk es algo que jamás hemos vistos es como si tuviera la fuerza de All Might! And Its for that why I like him-dijo su energética voz mientras miraba como Zero asía fuerza para darle un poderoso cabezazo a un robot destruyéndolo

Pero lo que los sorprendió fue que cuando este estaba rodeado, este uso los propulsores en los brazos de Ingenium para destruirlos haciendo que a todos se hicieran una preguntar ¿qué clase de quirk tenía el chico? ya que podía estirarse mucho y tener una poderosa fuerza pero entre todos ellos un hombre con una sonrisa miraba a Zero

Profesor: "Este chico me recuerda un poco a Frisk al tener esa gran determinación"-pensó con una sonrisa mirando al chico destruir a un robot

Time Skip: 3 minutos para acabar el examen, centro de la ciudad

Todo iba bien en el examen bastante bien, gracias a sus quirks, Zero logro conseguir una puntuación de 60 puntos con la ayuda de sus poderes y aun podrían subir. También fue salvado un par de veces al igual que el salvo a los chicos que lo ayudaron el primero fue un chico de estatura mediana, piel pálida, pelo blanco, ojos amarillos con algunas cicatrices por el cuerpo que llevaba de ropa unos pantalones negros camisa blanca con amarillo, pudo ver que su quirk le permitía usar la luz como alas o armas para destruir a los robots se llevó bien con el chico. El otro fue un chico pelirrojo con el cabello largo con una trenza alto, musculoso y de piel blanca de ropa llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra, Pantalones negros y tenis blancos pudo ver en su mirada frialdad y seriedad con su mano lleno de energía para destruir a los robots no le había dicho nada ya que solo se fue. El otro chico tenía el cabello verde opaco y ojos color ámbar, estatura promedio y una cicatriz debajo de su lóbulo derecho vestía una sudadera tipo polo verde con la palabra "OWL" escrita en ella, una chaqueta gris con un búho estampado, pantalones simples y zapatillas deportivas con unas pistolas, pero cuando fallaba este se deprimía mucho y le sacaba a Zero una gota de sudor gracias a su depresión lo salvo varias veces llevándose bien un poco. Después fue con un chico un poco alto, cabello negro y piel bronceada, usualmente le gusta usar ropa oscura ya que se le notaba mucho gracias a su quirk pudo librarse de unos robots destruyendo algunos juntos llevándose bien. Por ultimo ayudo a un chico con un quirk que le serbia para crear tornados tenía una cabellera negra algo larga que logra cubrir uno de sus ojos y esos 1.78 de estatura tenía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones cortos blancos y unos tenis blancos se llevaron bien después de que se ayudaran un poco claro que a Zero le molesto un poco su fachada de ser el rey de los cielos pero él no le criticaría por eso

 **(Fin del ost)**

Zero termino cerca del centro de la ciudad mirando a muchos chicos y chicas peleando con todo contra los robots para demostrar que podía estar en U.A

Ryoku: ¡Hey Zero, tengo 40 puntos!-le grito felizmente mientras esquivaba a un robot y le lanzaba un golpe de roca-¡Bueno 42 ahora, jejeje!

Zero: ¡Me alegra eso, todos aquí dan su máximo esfuerzo para entrar yo tampoco me quedare atrás!-grito lanzando un gancho a un robot de 1 punto

Alphonse: ¡Parece que voy ganando Ryoku, yo llevo 48 puntos!-grito el chico mientras rompía a un robot con un brazo de gorila

Zero: ¿Qué extraño?-dijo llamando la atención de los dos-¿Chicos no se supone que habían 4 villanos?-dijo haciendo pensar a los demás

Dentro de poco todo empezó a temblar haciendo a todos voltear a ver al gran robot de 0 puntos mirándolos a todos

0 puntos: ANIQUILACION INMINENTE-dijo con su voz robótica que se escuchó en todos lados, levanto una mano y lo golpeo con el suelo haciendo una gran cortina de humo y rompiendo varias ventanas.

Cuando el humo se despejo se vio a todos los alumnos corriendo

Zero: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma, es muy gigante este robot!-grito con miedo y nerviosismo-¡Chicos tenemos que irnos!-les grito haciendo que asientan pero en ese momento Zero escucho la voz de una chica

Chica: ¡Alguien, Auch! ¡Por favor me ayude!-grito con miedo mientras que su pierna era atrapada por unos trozos de robots esta chica era una albina de ojos azules 1.84m. (Apariencia de la ilustración de la carta maiden with eyes of blue de yu gi oh) esta estaba asustada al ver al robot acercarse a ella a paso lento ni siquiera podía activar su quirk para defenderse

Zero: "Es ahora o nunca"-pensó corriendo hacia la chica-"Ella no puede activar su quirk en ese estado debo ayudarla"

 **(Reproducir Boku No Hero Academia OST - I'm here!)**

Zero con enojo fue corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia la chica este tenía una mirada de enojo

Zero: No te preocupes porque yo estoy aquí-dijo imitando a All Might

Chica: ¿Qué haces debes correr o podrías salir lastimado por el robot?-dijo con miedo

Zero: ¡Un héroe siempre está dispuesto a darlo todo para salvar a las personas!-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus ojos azules que sorprendió y sonrojo un poco a la chica albina-¡Ahora veras villano!-grito corriendo hacia el robot para después saltar a una gran altura terminando cara a cara al robot-"Probemos algo"-pensó mientras que su mano se cargaba de rayos azules y se iluminaba para después cargarse con fuego y hierro-¡QUIRKS SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!-grito lanzando un poderoso golpe junto con el fuego y el hierro

Causándole un gran daño al robot en la cara al alejarse un poco el robot este exploto dejando a todos los participantes con la boca abierta pero en especial a sus amigos y profesores que miraban todo por las pantallas

Zero: "Lo logre"-pensó con una sonrisa pero cuando miro su brazo vio que este estaba quemado y roto-"Se destruyó mi brazo"-pensó en shock mientras caía al suelo de pie

En la habitación oscura

Los profesores estaban con las bocas abiertas pero en especial All might al escuchar la habilidad del chico

All Might: "Acaso dijo smash es imposible el One for All lo tiene el joven Midoriya"-pensó serio

Zero: Gane-dijo haciendo el símbolo de paz con su brazo normal antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

Ryoku y Alphonse: ¡Zero-san!-dijeron corriendo a ver a su amigo

 **(Fin del ost)**

Ryoku puso su oído en el corazón de Zero esperando un latido con suerte su corazón aun latía

Ryoku: No se preocupen solo esta inconsciente-les dijo al resto de los participantes que se encontraban algo preocupados por el chico

Present Mic: ¡LA PRUEBA FINALIZO!-grito

En la enfermería de U.A

Se podía ver a Zero acostado en una de las camillas con el brazo enyesado

Zero: Mmmm ¿qué?-dijo despertando-¿Qué me paso?-dijo mirando su brazo-"Espero haber salvado a la chica"-pensó un poco preocupado-"Mejor me voy a casa Himiko y Eri deben estar esperándome"-pensó retirándose del lugar

Al día siguiente en la U.A

Se podía ver a Zero con su brazo recuperado cuando llego a su casa cabe decir que Eri lloro al ver a su padre enyesado y no fue la única ya que Himiko también lloro, le costó un poco explicarlo pero lo consiguió. Ahora este llevaba el uniforme de hombre de la U.A (Si viste la serie sabrás a lo que me refiero) claro que no olvidaba sus antiparras nuevas ya que ahora eran verdes para combinar con el uniforme

Zero: Salón 1-F, salón 1-F, salón 1-F-decia buscando su salón-"Donde demonios esta ese salon"-pensaba molesto

Por fin encontró el salón, al entrar vio a la mayoría de chicos que chicas ya que habían pocas, cuando entro llamo la atención de todos

Zero: H-h-hola-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Chico pelirrojo: Los ciegos no pueden estar aquí-dijo fríamente

Zero: Para tu información no estoy ciego tengo los ojos cerrados para evitar que mi quirk se active-dijo llamando la atención de algunos

Ryoku: ¡Zero-san!-dijo haciendo al mencionado girarse-Me alegro que estés bien-dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa

Alphonse: Me alegra verte bien-dijo también con una sonrisa llegando al salón

Profe: Me alegra que se lleven bien-dijo con un hombre con una chaqueta azul con una camisa blanca, shorts azules con rayas blancas, zapatos blancos, ojos negros y pupilas blancas y pelo blanco-Me llamo Sans y seré su maestro-dijo el mencionado Sans-Me da flojera explicar las cosas así que compartiremos la clase con la clase 1-A-dijo confundiendo a todos al saber que compartirían una clase-Ha si antes de que se me olvide pónganse esto y vámonos-dijo mostrando el traje de entrenamiento de U.A

En el patio

Los de la clase 1-F pudieron ver a la clase 1-A esperándolos con su maestro el cual es Aizawa

Sans: Bueno te dejo todo a ti Aizawa-dijo con su sonrisa típica

Aizawa: Gracias Sans bueno hola clase 1-F soy el maestro de la clase 1-A Aizawa-dijo con aburrimiento-Estábamos a punto de hacer un examen de quirk y ustedes participarán quieran o no-dijo con aburrimiento-Una advertencia el ultimo que quede en la lista será expulsado de la U.A-dijo serio dejando petrificados a los de la clase 1-F

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106, recuerden dejar su review y hasta la pro-no termino ya que Jeff entro drogado a su habitación haciendo que Master se apegue a la pared clavando los dedos literalmente a la pared-WAA**

 **Jeff: ¡MASTER TIO LA MEJOR IDEA DESPUES DE MATAR MUCHAS PERSONAS!-grito con los ojos rojos por la droga**

 **Ahora la habitación de Master estaba con un poster de digimon data squad**

 **Jeff: Bueno-dijo con una sonrisa-Ejem-dijo para después poner la cara de Naruto en el cuerpo de Marcus-Eeeee-dijo mostrando el cartel**

 **TheMasterZero106: Mmmmh puede que ahí tengas una idea-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno gente nos vemos gente chao y recuerden dejar sus datos para los próximos estudiantes después de la segunda temporada ¡Adiós!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 La prueba de expulsión de la clase 1-A y conociendo nuevos amigos**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics como están espero que bien y si es así te gustara este nuevo capítulo de "Seamos Heroes" un fic en donde puedes crea tu personaje que aparecerá en My hero Academya, una cosa, quiero decirles que quedan 11 puestos para la clase 1-F si ese 1 pone sus datos en este capítulo primero será un estudiante de la clase 1-F y los otros 10 aparecerán después del festival deportivo de U.A sin nada más que decir gente bonita disfruten este capitulo.**

 **(Intro del capitulo anterior)**

La clase 1-F estaba petrificado por lo dicho del profesor Aizawa de la clase 1-A

Zero: ¡Profesor Sans el no pueden hacernos esto a nosotros!-dijo con enojo viendo a su profesor, pero en lugar de verlo despierto lo vieron durmiendo parado, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los de la clase 1-F y 1-A (Quirk: Copia y Súper fuerza)

Clase 1-F: "Este tipo de verdad es nuestro profesor"-pensaron con sarcasmo, en eso la chica que se encontraron Ryoku y Zero hablo

Chica: ¿Pero qué pasa con la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿Y orientación?-dijo mientras una chica de pelo castaño con las mejillas rosadas de la clase 1-A, reconoció a la chica ya que se sentó junto a ella en el examen escrito, esta chica era Uraraka Ochako (Quirk: Gravitación), para después recibir una respuesta de Aizawa esta chica era Yugito Nazaki (Quirk: Pesadilla)

Aizawa: Si van a volverse héroes, deben olvidarse de esos eventos inútiles-todos de la clase 1-F se confundió un poco-U.A es una escuela estricta en cuanto sus tradiciones. Así como los profesores aunque Sans sea un flojo llevan siempre acabo sus clases-dijo viendo a su compañero durmiendo parado pero vio como la clase 1-F seguía confundida, pero lo que atrapo su atención fue Zero ya que no abrió los ojos en ningún momento y sus antiparras preguntándose porque los tiene si no abre los ojos-Ustedes han estado haciendo esto desde la escuela ¿no?-dijo mostrándoles una tableta, algunos asintieron a excepción de Zero ya que él no sabía-Pruebas físicas donde no les permiten usar sus Quirks. El país usa datos tomados de los estudiantes sin utilizar sus Quirks. Eso no es racional. Bueno, el ministerio de educación es una molestia-dijo para luego mirar su tableta de la clase 1-F. En ella aparece Zero en el primer lugar y en segundo aparece Ryoku, pero miro la tableta de su clase primero. Donde mostraba a un chico llamado Katsuki bakugo en primer lugar-Bakugou, en tu anterior escuela, ¿a qué distancia podías lanzar la pelota de Softball? (Quirk: Borrador)

Katsuki: 67 metros-dijo atrayendo la atención de Zero que lo miraba con curiosidad (Quirk: Explosión) (Nota: Pondré los Quirks de los estudiantes como lo hace la serie una vez por cada capítulo)

Aizawa: Bueno, ahora quiero que lo intentes de nuevo pero con ayuda de tu Quirk. Iras primero por ser el primer lugar en la clase 1-A por tener más puntos en el examen físico de U.A-dijo mirando a su estudiante ponerse en el centro de un circulo de arena

Zero miraba atentamente al chico de pelo explosivo, con curiosidad abrió sus ojos mostrando unos ojos azules sin nada blanco de aspecto tecnológico que sorprendió a la clase 1-F y la clase 1-A, pero llamo la atención de un chico de pelo verde, con ojos verdes y pecas en la cara, que miraba con atención los ojos de Zero como si los analizara, este chico era Izuku midoriya (Quirk: One For All), pero él no fue el único que se interesó en los ojos de Zero si no también el profesor Aizawa que quería saber por qué tenía sus ojos cerrados desde un principio, pero volvió a lo suyo mirando a Bakugo

Aizawa: Puedes hacer lo que te plazca siempre y cuando no abandones el círculo. Rapido, da todo lo que tienes-le dijo a su alumno quien empezó a estirar su brazo derecha con la pelota en ella y arrodillaba la pierna izquierda un poco

Bakugo: "La hare explotar y la mandare muy lejos dejando a todos con la boca abierta hasta el suelo"- pensó con arrogancia. Para después mover rápidamente su diestra con la pelota, con una sonrisa en su rostro y antes de que la pelota salga volando grita-¡MUERETE!-con ese grito libero una pequeña explosión que mando un poco de aire a los demás y levanto varios anillos de humo por el camino de la pelota que tenía un pequeño hilo de fuego por detrás.

Clase 1-A y 1-F: "¿Muere?"-pensaron todos al mismo tiempo

Zero: "¿Un quirk de explosión? Me será útil algún día"-pensó con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban y los cerraba después que dejo con dudas a Izuku y a Aizawa

La pelota entonces cae lejos y el marcador de Aizawa se detiene con un beep

Aizawa: Conoce tu máximo primero…-se voltea a ver a las dos clases-Es la forma más racional de la base de un héroe-dijo mostrándoles a todos el puntaje del chico explosivo. *Katsuki Bakugou: 67m- 750.2m*

Todos de las clases se sorprenden por el puntaje pero Zero tenía una mirada de aburrirle lo que hizo Bakugou, que miro al ciego y le molesto que bostezara como si no le importara su Quirk

Chico de la clase 1-A: ¿750 metros? ¿En serio?-pregunto un chico de pelo rubio erizado con una raya negra. Este chico era Kaminari Denki un chico pervertido de la clase 1-A (Quirk: Electricidad)

Ryoku: ¡Parece divertido! ¡Que emoción!-comento mientras tenía las manos juntas como si estuviera orando (Quirk: Control Elemental)

Chico de la clase 1-A: ¡Podemos usar nuestros Quirks tanto como queremos! ¡Lo que se esperaba del curso de héroes!-exclamo un chico de pelo negro con cilindros en los codos con una sonrisa. Este chico era Sero Hanta (Quirk: Cintas)

Todos parecían emocionados pero esto no le gusto a Aizawa

Aizawa: Les parece divertido, ¿eh?-dijo atrapando la atención de todos-Acaso se les olvido lo que les dije-les dijo a su clase-Si es así se los repetiré. Tienen tres años para volverse héroes, ¿seguirán con esa actitud hasta entonces?-sonríe al ver algunos apenados por eso, aunque su sonrisa era por otra cosa-Muy bien esta es la regla que se les olvido. Aquel que tenga el promedio más bajo en los exámenes será juzgado por no tener potencial, y será expulsado de la academia-dijo poniendo nerviosos a todos de nuevo pero no a Zero que tenía una mirada seria indicando que no se rendirá ante nada, pero en eso vio como la chica que conoció junto con Ryoku y ese chico de pelo verde se ponían nerviosos-Nosotros somos libres de decidir sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes…-dijo tomándose el cabello de al frente y lo levantaba para verlos a todos y sonreír-¡Sean bienvenidos al curso de héroes de U.A-Acabo al final, dejando a algunos nerviosos, otros con dudas, a Ryoku con ganas de demostrar que puede lograrlo, a Alphonse con ganas de participar y a un Zero con una mirada determinada.

Al rato Zero camina delante de todos con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos al igual teniéndolos cerrados, se puso enfrente del profesor de la clase 1-A quien lo miraba curioso por esto y llamando la atención de las otras dos clases que miraban con intriga lo que va hacer.

En eso Zero levanta la vista con los ojos abiertos mostrando sus ojos azules que ardían con una gran determinación y valentía mientras sonreía desafiantemente. Levanto su puño derecho cerrado apuntando al profesor.

Zero: Muy bien, si quieres ver cuál es mi quirk y mi potencial. ¡Pues prepárate porque no pienso fallar ni aquí ni ahora!-gritaba con determinación-¡No hasta convertirme en héroe y superar a All Might, porque esa es una promesa que le hice a una amiga muy querida mía, y ese es el camino que tomare el camino de alguien que no se rinde!-grito mientras que las dos clases incluyendo a sus amigos lo miraban con asombro, otros con confusión al mencionar una chica, uno decía que lo más varonil que había visto, y uno lo miraba como un obstáculo en su camino para superar a All Might

El profesor de la clase 1-F había despertado al escuchar a Zero gritar con una gran determinación

Sans: "Eso espero, demuéstrame de que estas hecho, oh futuro gran héroe"-pensó con su sonrisa típica sin apartar la mirada de Zero (Quirk: Huesos y Láser)

Aquella declaración del chico ojos raros, algunos seguían sin decir nada. La mayoría por inseguridad y otros por ver la voluntad que tenía Zero. Quien saco a todos del asombro fue Yugito

Yugito: ¡¿El último lugar será expulsado?!-pregunto con mucho miedo ya que su quirk solo estaba en sus ojos-Es decir, ¿Quién entra a una escuela al primer día ya te expulsan? ¡No, aunque no fuera el primer día, eso es injusto!-antes de que siguiera Zero la interrumpió

Zero: No esto es perfecto…-ahora todos dejaron de verlo con asombro para verlo como un demente-Estamos en U.A, un lugar en donde estudio All Might y otros héroes, solo estudian lo mejor de lo mejor, esta prueba que nos hace el profesor Aizawa de la clase 1-A no se trata sobre quien es el más alto o quien es el más fracasado. No, lo que Aizawa y el profesor Sans quieren ver, es nuestros potenciales como futuros héroes; ¡solo con nuestras acciones les mostraremos! ¡QUE DEBEMOS ESTAR AQUÍ!-grito lo último con determinación mientras chocaba su mano izquierda abierta con la de la derecha

Un pelirrojo de la clase 1-A apretó el puño para después gritar

Chico de la clase 1-A: ¡Es lo más varonil que he escuchado!-grito alzando su puño, este chico tenía el pelo rojo erizado, con dientes afilados y ojos rojos. Este chico era Eijirou Kirishima un chico agradable según Zero (Quirk: Endurecimiento)

Chico pelirrojo de la clase 1-F: Tiene sentido-dijo con los ojos cerrados. Este chico era igual de pelirrojo que el anterior solo que este lo tenía largo atado en una coleta y más alto y musculoso pero se miraba serio en todo con un guantelete en la mano este chico era Kane Inoue (Quirk: doomfist)

Zero cerró los ojos para que no sangraran pero sintió como alguien lo miraba como si lo calcularan, se giró para ver a un chico con el pelo blanco y rojo a la vez solo que uno estaba en la mitad derecha y la otra izquierda con los ojos de diferentes colores el derecho era negro y el izquierdo azul con una mirada seria. Este chico era Todoroki Shouto (Quirk: Hielo y fuego)

Zero fijo que el chico bicolor no era el único que lo miraba si no también una chica de pelo negro largo atado en una coleta con ojos negros un cuerpo definido, con pechos de talla D que lo miraba con interés que dejaba con dudas a Zero. Esta chica era Momo yaoyorozu una chica bonita en el aspecto de Zero (Quirk: Creación)

Ryoku y Alphonse lo miraban con emoción y la chica llamada Yugito lo miraba como un chico que no le importaría ser su amigo ya que siempre iba con los ojos cerrados para todas partes

Aizawa y Sans al ver como toda la clase empezaban a tener más confianza por las palabras de Zero, sonrieron excepto Sans ya que él siempre va con una sonrisa a todos lados, era la señal de que este chico podía motivar a cualquier persona ya sea un ciudadano o héroe a pelear y seguir adelante sin importar que. Este era lo que un héroe necesita (Si supieran como fue la infancia de Zero creerían que él es un espía de All For One)

Sans: Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes-interrumpió por primera vez Sans (que dejo de dormir) y atrajo la atención de todos- Y villanos molestos. Calamidades que no pueden ser predichas, Japón está lleno de injusticias, Los héroes son quieren voltean esas situaciones. Si quieren hablar y pasarla bien con tus amigos, pues que mal. Por los próximos tres años en U.A, les haremos difíciles las pruebas. Ve más allá de tus límites, Plus Ultra-finalizo con su sonrisa típica para después volverse a dormir parado sacándoles una gota de sudor a las dos clases

En eso Aizawa hizo una seña de dedos a todos que miraron a su maestro haciendo una seña de "Vengan a mi"

Aizawa: Vengan con todo lo que tienen, como lo dijo aquí el estudiante Zero-la clase quedo en silencio un momento, algunos miraron de reojo como el peli naranjo empezaba a estirar las piernas y los brazos. Mientras seguía con su sonrisa determinada

Ryoku llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una botella deportiva, y uso su quirk para hacer que el agua vaya a su boca por sí solo, que llamo la atención de algunos

Ryoku: "Por primera vez esto es serio…pero, si lo que Zero dice es cierto."-pensaba mirando a su amigo-"Esto se trata de las posiciones, esto es para ver si de verdad tenemos lo necesario para ser héroes"-pensaba con una sonrisa-"Y yo demostrare que puedo ser un héroe con grandes elementos"

Alphonse empezó a mover su brazo derecho con una sonrisa de emoción también

Alphonse: "Lo que viste en el examen práctico no era todo lo que tengo Zero. Les demostrare a todos que soy un top y que puedo ser un gran héroe con poderes animales"-pensó un poco serio sin dejar su sonrisa (Quirk: Metamorfosis)

Aizawa: Muy bien, la demostración acabo. Es hora de las pruebas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

 **(Reproducir Haikyuu! OST - Wierdo Haste)**

Prueba Numero 1: Carrera de 50m lisos

(Las carreras de la clase 1-A serán iguales al del anime. Así que aremos el de la clase 1-F)

La clase 1-F miraban a los de la clase 1-A terminar lo que significaba que era su turno en correr

Sans: Bueno mi clase les toca-dijo con su sonrisa

Los primeros en correr fueron un chico de piel pálida, pelo blanco y ojos amarillos este chico era Awani Kurosawa (Quirk: Angel) junto con el chico pelirrojo de antes de la clase 1-F

Awani: Hagamos esto-dijo calentando preparándose para correr

Kane: Terminemos esto rápido-dijo serio preparándose para correr

Robot: EN SUS MARCAS…-dijo el robot que estaba al final de la meta y tenía una cámara para marcar la velocidad. Ambos chicos se prepararon-¿LISTOS?-se levantaron un poco-¡FUERA!-de inmediato los dos empezaron a correr casi a la misma velocidad hasta llegar a la meta-KANE: 3.59 SEGUNDOS Y AWANI: 4.03 SEGUNDOS

Los siguientes en correr era el chico de cabello verde opaco y ojos color ámbar, estatura promedio y una cicatriz debajo de su lóbulo derecho que conoció Zero de nombre Morisaki Yajirushi (Quirk: Disparo certero. Como el de Snipe que creo que son familia) y Alphonse

Alphonse: Vamos a allá-dijo sacando un frasco con sangre que llamo la atención de todos ya que era sangre de chita

Morisaki: No perderé-dijo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

Robot: EN SUS MARCAS…-dijo mientras que Alphonse se tomaba la sangre de chita y dejaba un poco para después que les dio un poco de asco a la clase 1-A y 1-F- ¿LISTOS?-al decir eso las manos y piernas de Alphonse se transformaron en patas de chita teniendo que estar ahora en cuatro patas, que sorprendió a todos y llamo la atención de cierta rana de la clase 1-A llamada Tsuyu Asui (Quirk: Rana)-¡FUERA!-al terminar Alphonse salió a una gran velocidad que sorprendió a todos llegando antes que Morisaki-ALPHONSE: 3.0 SEGUNDOS-dijo sorprendiendo a todos pero en especial al hermanito de Ingenium de nombre Lida Tenya (Quirk: Motor). Poco después llego Morisaki-MORISAKI: 6.30 SEGUNDOS-cuando dijo eso Morisaki callo de rodillas muy deprimido que hizo que la mayoría de la clase 1-A y 1-F incluyendo a Zero Alphonse y Ryoku cayeran también de rodillas muy deprimidos

Después de la depresión innecesaria

Los siguientes en correr fueron un chico de piel y cabello son totalmente blancos (El cabello es igual a de un chico llamado Scott Pilgrim de un comic) Ojos parecidos a los de la chica de piel rosada y ojos mapache con una actitud alegre llamada Mina Ashido (Quirk: Acido) que miraba interesada al chico, pero sus ojos eran diferentes ya que eran blancos en vez de amarillos como ella, de nombre Saibo Hohona (Quirk: Reagrupamiento) con una actitud parecida a un chico llamado Wallace Wells pero sin ser homo. Contra un chico de cabello medio largo hasta el cuello, uno de sus flecos le tapaba su ojo izquierdo con una actitud amable y caballeroso de nombre Akai Sora (Quirk: Armaduras con energía) ambos se preparaban para correr

Saibo: Hagámoslo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Sora: ¿Veamos quién gana?-dijo con una sonrisa

Robot: EN SUS MARCAS…-al decir eso ambos se empezaron a preparar-¿LISTOS?-se levantaron un poco pero las piernas de Saibo se hicieron ruedas lo que llamo un poco la atención a Zero-¡FUERA!-al decir eso Saibo empezó a patinar y Sora empezó a correr. Al llegar a la meta Saibo fue el ganador-SAIBO: 4.09 SEGUNDOS-este sonrió por su puntaje-SORA: 5.01 SEGUNDOS-este hizo una pequeña mueca que lo reemplazo con una sonrisa

Sora: Buena carrera-dijo tendiéndole la mano a Saibo

Saibo: Cuando quieras-dijo estrechando la mano de Sora

Los siguientes en correr fueron un chico un poco alto, cabello negro y piel bronceada que se miraba tranquilo de nombre Ryuji Suoh (Quirk: Estallido) junto con una chica de pelo marrón oscuro muy corto, excepto un flequillo, el cual es azul y le tapa uno de sus ojos que oscilan entre el color verde y el marrón, se veía amable una chica con quien socializar muy rápido de nombre Zhalia Ren (Quirk: Geoquinesis le permite controlar la tierra). Los dos se preparaban para correr

Ryuji: Vamos alla-dijo con una sonrisa

Ren: ¡Hagámoslo!-dijo muy animada

Robot: EN SUS MARCAS…-dijo mientras los dos se preparaban-¿LISTOS?-ahora los dos se levantan un poco-¡FUERA!-al terminar los dos empezaron a correr gracias al quirk de Ren esta utilizo la tierra para ir más rápida que Ryuji llegando antes-ZHALIA: 3.54 SEGUNDOS-dijo mientras esta se emocionaba mucho-RYUJI: 4.59 SEGUNDOS-este se puso un poco triste pero sintió una mano en su hombro viendo a Ren sonriendo

Ren: No te pongas así de seguro a la próxima me ganas-dijo con una sonrisa

Ryuji: Tienes razón no perderé la siguiente-dijo también con una sonrisa

Los siguientes en correr eran un chico de cabellera negra algo larga que logra cubrir uno de sus ojos y estatura de 1.78 se miraba como un chico Tsundere para todos al ver que se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada, de nombre Kojiro Sasaki (Quirk: Tornado) junto con una chica bajita, llegando a medir 1.65 cm, con cuerpo ligeramente trabajado (sin exagerar) su piel es firme, delgada y estilizada que se miraba como si fuera suave para algunos de cabello rubio cenizo que cae como cascada por media espalda ligeramente esponjoso, ondulado de forma desordenada, y difícil de manejar, sin embargo, se ve bien a simple vista y sus ojos son de un color ámbar, amarillo oscuro como el oro de nombre Hanna Suzuki (Quirk: Chispa)

Kojiro: Hagamos esto-dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Hanna: No perderé-dijo con una sonrisa mientras saltaba un poco

Robot: EN SUS MARCAS…-los dos se empezaron a preparar-¿LISTOS?-se levantan un poco pero a Kojiro se le puede ver unas pequeñas corrientes de viento en sus pies-¡FUERA!-al terminar Kojiro salió volando gracias al viento de sus pies dejando atrás a Hanna-KOJIRO: 3.35 SEGUNDOS-este sonrió con emoción pero después aparto la mirada-HANNA: 6.32 SEGUNDOS-esta se deprimió un poco al perder pero sintió una mano en su hombro viendo a Zero

Zero: No te pongas así una chica linda como tú no debe estar así-dijo sonrojando un poco a la chica

Hanna: Gracias pero pienso mejorar para ganarle después-dijo mirando a Kojiro que aún tenía la mirada aun apartada con un pequeño sonrojo

Zero: Perfecto esfuérzate-al terminar se alejo

Los siguientes en correr eran Zero y Ryoku los cuales se miraban desafiantemente

Zero: No creas que te dejare ganar Ryoku-dijo con su sonrisa desafiante

Ryoku: Lo mismo va para ti Zero-dijo también con la misma sonrisa

Robot: EN SUS MARCAS…-al decir eso los pies de Ryoku se pusieron con algo de agua-¿LISTOS?-al decir eso Zero saco los propulsores de Ingenium y los turbos de Lida que el mencionado estaba muy sorprendido al igual que los profesores y las clases 1-A y 1-F- ¡FUERA!-al terminar Zero salió a una gran velocidad súper sónica que dejo a todos con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, terminando antes que Ryoku que estaba patinando con sus pies de agua-ZERO: 1.10 SEGUNDOS-el mencionado sonrió por su triunfo-RYOKU: 2.59 SEGUNDOS-el chico se entristeció un poco pero sonrió ya que vio que supero la velocidad del chico turbo de la clase 1-A

Zero: Buena carrera-dijo tendiéndole la mano

Ryoku: Si aunque ganaste no perderé la siguiente-dijo estrechando la mano pero después los dos vieron como Alphonse se acercaba a ellos

Alphonse: ¡Zero que gran velocidad tienes!-dijo con una sonrisa mientras otros de la clase 1-F lo miraban con una sonrisa también felicitándolo por la velocidad

Zero: No fue nada enserio-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

Pero Lida no se encontraba nada feliz

Lida: "Ese chico Zero tiene el quirk de mi hermano y el mío ¿pero cómo?"-pensó mirando a Zero con una mirada seria sin saber que el chico Shoto y la chica Momo lo miraban igual pero esta última con algo de interés por saber que Quirk tenía Zero para poder tener el poder de Ingenium y de Lida

 **(Fin del ost)**

Prueba Numero 2 Ejercicio de fuerza

(La de la clase 1-A igual al del anime)

Todos los de la clase 1-F se preparaban para medir sus fuerzas

Pero Kane supero a todos incluyendo a la de un chico de la clase 1-Ha llamado Shoji que tenía varios brazos (Quirk: Mutacion) con unos: 890 Kg gracias a su quirk que atrajo la atención de la mayoría de la clase 1-F

Zero: "Ese chico llamado Kane no me parece alguien muy sociable"-pensó mirando a Kane que lo miraba desafiantemente-"No me cae bien"-pensó un poco molesto, después miro su panel de fuerza y saco una sonrisa maliciosa-"Si quieren ver mi fuerza la verán"-pensó para después activar el All for One en su brazo derecho y usar su súper fuerza, los números del aparato subían y subían hasta que "CRAK" se escuchó por todos lados haciendo que todos miren a Zero-eeee… Ups-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero vio como ahora sus amigos y clase lo alagaban por su gran fuerza sin darse cuenta de la mueca de enojo de Kane

Kane: "Ese chico Zero supero mi fuerza"-pensó enojado-"Lo aplastare"-pensó ahora enojado con Zero

Ryoku: Vaya Zero no sabía que tenías esa gran fuerza-dijo sonriendo, la máquina de Ryoku decía 623 Kg

Alphonse: Es obvio que era muy fuerte lo mostro en la prueba ¿lo olvidaste?-dijo con una sonrisa, la máquina de Alphonse decía 680 Kg

 **(Reproducir de nuevo Haikyuu! OST - Wierdo Haste)**

Prueba Numero 3 Salto de longitud

(La clase 1-A igual al anime)

Ahora la clase 1-F era su turno de saltar

En los saltos fueron algo interesantes para Zero. El chico llamado Awani logro pasar todo el camino gracias a su quirk para hacerse alas de luz, Kane fue el segundo y logro pasar gracias a un gran impulso de su mano, Mori no lo logro por mucho deprimiéndose mucho contagiando a la mayoría, Alphonse lo logro gracias a su quirk y la sangre de rana llamando más la atención de la chica Rana de la 1-A (Parece que un animal atrae a otro 7u7) Saibo fue el siguiente gracias a su quirk pudo hacer sus pies de resortera y pasar al otro lado sin problemas, Sora no lo logro pero no se rendiría muy rápido pasaría las otras pruebas, Ryuji lo logro gracias a su quirk estallido que uso en sus piernas para poder llegar al otro lado sin saber que molesto a un Bakugou que decía que ese quirk era igual al suyo, Ren logro pasar gracias al darse un gran impulso de la rocas pasando toda la línea, Kojiro fue el siguiente y logro pasar gracias a su quirk en sus pies que lo elevo un poco para llegar al siguiente lugar cabe decir que lo hizo con miedo que confundió a todos, Hanna fue la siguiente no consiguiéndolo por completo.

El siguiente en saltar era un chico de ojos de todos los colores existententes al igual que el color de su cabello para Zero creía una buena persona hasta que lo vio con falda femenina en el salón y vestidores considerándolo travesti al igual que todos pero quería saber qué tipo de Quirk tenía este chico se llamaba Connor Armstrong (Quirk: wormhole) (En pocas palabras agujero de gusano)

Connor: ¡Bien hagamos esto!-gritaba con tanta emoción, como si fuera una niña pequeña

Sans: ¿Listo?-dijo levantando una mano mientras Connor se preparaba para correr-¡Fuera!-al terminar Connor corrió a una gran velocidad hasta saltar este hiba a caer, todos creía que no lo lograría hasta que vieron cómo habría bien su boca y se absorvia a si mismo dejando a todos sorprendidos al igual que Zero y sus amigos

Ryoku: ¿Dónde está?-dijo mirando para todos lados sin verlo hasta que una voz dijo

Connor: ¿Qué ven todos?-al llamar la atención todos vieron que estaba al final de salto

Zero: ¿Cómo lo logro?-dijo sorprendido pero vio como este posaba de forma femenina dejando a todos un poco azules por la pose

Connor: Es un secreto-dijo guiñando un ojo dejando a todos un poco más azul

Todos de las dos clases: "Que chico más raro"-pensaron todos al mismo tiempo

La siguiente en saltar era la chica que conoció Zero en el examen, tenía el cabello azul plateado y ojos dorados, piel pálida y siempre lleva una bufanda acolchada que parece pelaje que de seguro la dejaron llevarlo gracias al director Netzu esta chica era Kanna Okami (Quirk: Licantropia)

Kanna: Bien… estoy lista-dijo estirándose un poco

Sans: Bien-dijo levantando su mano-¿Lista?-cuando dijo eso Kanna se puso en cuatro patas y los transformo en piernas de lobo-¡Fuera!-al terminar Kanna corrió a una gran velocidad hasta llegar al final y saltar pasando el salto por completo

Kanna: Jajajaja lo logre-dijo alegre miro a Zero para después guiñarle un ojo sonrojando un poco a Zero-"Es lindo cuando se sonroja"-pensó con una sonrisa

El siguiente turno era de Ryoku

Ryoku: ¡Hagamoslo!-dijo levantando la mano derecha

Sans: ¿Listo?-dijo levantando la mano-¡Fuera!-al terminar Ryoku corrió y dando un salto huzo su quirk para mover el viento y llevarlo hasta el final del lugar

Ryoku: Si lo logre-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidada-¡Me vieron Zero y Alphonse lo logre!-les grito a sus amigos

Zero: ¡Bien hecho Ryoku!-le grito a su amigo-¡Ahora me toca a mí!-al terminar se puso en el lugar de salida

Sans: ¿Listo?-dijo levantando la mano-¡Fuera!-al terminar Zero volvió a usar el quirk de Lida y Ingenium para después usar el quirk de la chica rana que imito al verla saltar lográndolo

Zero: ¡Bien lo logre!-grito feliz pero vio que la siguiente en saltar era la chica que conocio junto con Ryoku llamada Yugito

Yugito: "No puedo perder esto"-pensó un poco seria-¡Estoy lista!-al decir eso Sans levanto su mano

Sans: ¿Lista?-decía mirándola-¡Fuera!-al terminar esta corrió lo más rápido que podía dando un salto que termino en el mismo lugar en donde cayó el chico de pelo verde de la clase 1-A

Yugito: "No"-pensó un poco triste ya que estaba perdiendo y no quería irse de U.A

Prueba numero 4 Salto laterales

Cabe decir que la clase 1-F lo logro pasar fácilmente junto a la clase 1-A pero el que lo domino con mano de oro fue un pequeño chico de pelo de uva llamado Mineta un pervertido (Quirk: Bolas pegajosas)

Prueba numero 5 Lanzamiento de softball

(La clase 1-A lo mismo al del anime solo que aquí Bakugou no se lanzó contra Deku si no contra otro y ese será Zero por algo)

Zero estaba con la boca abierta al ver como ese chico llamado Izuku lanzaba la pelota al decir Smash logrando un 705.04m igual al del chico explosivo y ahora les tocaba a ellos en lanzar la pelota

El primero fue Awani logrando un 450.03m de alto, el siguiente fue Kane que dejo a la mayoría con la boca abierta al lanzar la pelota que termino con 1.2 km de alto, el siguiente fue Morisaki que gracias a su quirk disparo certero logro un 502.06m al usar su mano como pistola haciendo que este se siente orgullo por sí mismo, el siguiente fue Alphonse y gracias a su quirk uso un frasco con sangre de gorila bebiéndolo un poco para agarrar la pelota con una mano de gorila y lanzarlo logrando un 820.10m dejando a sus amigos con una sonrisa, el siguiente fue Saibo que transformando su brazo en un disparador de pelotas logrando un total de 650.09m, el siguiente fue Kojiro que gracias a su quirk tornado logro un total de 670.01m, el siguiente fue Sora que gracias a su quirk y al usarlo en su mano que se formó una armadura poderosa termino con un total de 739.06m de alto que dejo a todos sorprendidos, el siguiente fue Ren que al usar de quirk golpeo la pelota con una roca mandándolo a volar unos 690.03m de alto, el siguiente fue Ryuji que al lanzarlo con su quirk termino con un un total de 740.01m, la siguiente fue Hanna que usando su fuerza normal termino con 150m, la siguiente fue Kanna que usando su fuerza normal termino con 160m, el siguiente fue Connor que huzando su fuerza normal termino con 250m

La siguiente era la chica que Zero salvo del robot ese dia del examen práctico de U.A y se encontraba feliz de verla de nuevo, su nombre era Auroth Wyrm (Quirk: Dragon invernal)

Wyrm: Bien-dijo con una actitud igual a la de una chica de pelo rock de la clase 1-A llamada jirou kyouka (Quirk: Megáfono o auriculares o no se) (No sé cómo se llama XD)

Volviendo con Wyrm esta transformo su brazo como la de un dragón azul, lo que llamo la atención de Zero que abrió sus ojos e imito el quirk de la chica que al lanzar la pelota termino con un 812.09m de alto

El siguiente Ryoku que tenía una sonrisa confiada

Ryoku: ¡Aquí voy!-al terminar lanzo la pelota que lo impulso con viento que termino con un 790.12m-¡Waju lo logre!-grito animada mente

El siguiente era un chico de unos 1.70 cm, cuerpo ligeramente trabajado, músculos desarrollados por el trabajo, pero sin llegar a exagerar, su piel es pálida y fría. Tiene una cicatriz que pasa desde su oreja derecha (entrada de la varilla) a su cuello en la parte izquierda (salida de la varilla) y una cicatriz en su nariz que le hace ver algunas veces, intimidante por la seriedad que le acompaña, sus ojos son de un color morado oscuro, profundo y llamativos, su cabello es corto, nada llamativo, de un color negro profundo con un mechón rojo que sobresale de este y cae por su frente de forma llamativa y una cicatriz que pasa por su cuello y un pircing de metal que nunca se quita de nombre Shirogane Rokujō (Quirk: Mime pocas palabras se convierte en cualquier material que toca).

Este no decía nada y con solo su fuerza física este lanzo la pelota con fuerza terminando con un 580.45m este tenía una sonrisa por su logro y levanto un pulgar a los chicos que creyeron que este era malo pero se veía así, que no solo que no hablaba no lo hacía malo

El siguiente era un chico de piel café claro y ojos marrones. Mide 1.77 mts. Pesa 70 kg, cuerpo como del clásico luchador, músculos definidos y funcionales. Cabello castaño, tiene una larga melena que sujeta con una coleta a excepción de algunos mechones que sobresalen por la frente de nombre Fei Tukusama (Quirk: Adrenalina)

Fei: Bien ¡Hagamoslo!-al terminar uso su quirk que le dio una gran fuerza para lanzar terminando con unos 780.54m-¡Yaju!-grito dando un backflip frente de todos que se sorprendieron por eso

La siguiente era un chica de cabello negro y tés pálida, ojos purpúreos, pechos grandes (copa D) y figura esbelta muy parecida a la chica de la clase 1-A llamada Momo esta chica era Aria Nakamura (Quirk: Telekinesis)

Aria: Terminemos esto rápido-dijo fríamente para después agarrar la pelota y lanzarlo al aire y gracias a su quirk lo elevo muy alto terminando en el espacio

Zero: ¿Alguien sabe dónde termino la pelota?-dijo recibiendo un "Nop" de todos

Pero cuando miraron la máquina de Aizawa todos vieron que termino con Infinito al igual que Urarka que miraba a la chica sorprendida

Aria: Je sabía que lo lograría-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que molesto a Zero si algo que odiaba era a los arrogantes

La siguiente era una chica de cabellera larga (por la cintura) roja como la sangre, unos ojos del mismo color y una altura de 1.72 con un cuerpo bien definido para su edad y una piel clara esta chica era Yoshikage Hikari (Quirk: cursed arm)

Hikari: ¡Bien hagámoslo!-gritaba con emoción al tomar la pelota lo lanzo con una gran fuerza que supero a Alphonse con una altura de 989.01m-¡Si lo logre!-dijo con los ojos de estrellitas que le saco una sonrisa nerviosa a todos

El último en lanzar era Zero que se puso en el círculo no cabe decir que empezó a escuchar susurros de sus compañeros

Sora: Le toca a Zero ¿Qué creen que ara?-dijo mirándolo junto con Ryuji que tenía la misma duda

Ryoku: De seguro Zero tendrá el puntaje más alto que todos-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Zero

Alphonse: Yo estoy con Ryoku, estoy seguro que Zero lograra una gran puntuación-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo

Zero miro a todos pero en especial a Midoriya que miraba a Zero bien atento a lo que va a ser

Zero: "Observa bien chico con el poder de All Might"-pensaba mirando a Deku-"Yo te demostrare que tengo mejor control que tu"-penso para después lanzar la pelota pero esta le empezaron a salir explosiones que llamo la atención del chico explosivo y cargando de energía que llamo la atención de Kane y con rayos azules a su alrededor que llamo la atención de Deku, All Might que vino a ver la prueba, Aizawa y Sans- **¡QUIRKLES SMAAAAAAAAAASH!** -al gritar lanzo la pelota con una enorme explosion que creo una gran onda expansiva que mando a volar a todos de la clase 1-A y 1-F incluyendo a Zero y All Might al terminar la pelota cayó al suelo casi echa trisas y dejando a todos literalmente con las bocas en el suelo por la impresión sin mencionar a los profesores pero Sans seguía con su sonrisa típica después de levantarse junto con todos del suelo

 **(Fin del ost)**

Zero: Ugh Uyuyuyuyyyyyyy…-dijo levantándose-creo que exagere un poco-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y viendo que la parte de arriba de su ropa estaba destrozada mostrando sus bien definidos músculos haciendo sonrojar a todas las chicas y viendo que tenía algunos raspones y polvo, pero vio que su mano no estaba roto-"Mi brazo ¡no se rompió! eso quiere decir que estoy avanzando demasiado para poder derrotar a Papa"-pensó de forma seria viendo su brazo, sin darse cuenta de dos borrones uno negro y uno blanco y negro lo taclearon tirándolo al suelo

Ryoku y Alphonse: **¡AMIGO!** -gritaron lanzándose sobre Zero

Ryoku: ¡Como hiciste eso!-dijo muy sorprendido

Zero: Jejejeje bueno-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Alphonse: ¡Zero! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!-dijo igual de sorprendido

Zero estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a sus amigos pero vio como los otros chicos y chicas de la clase 1-F excepto Kane y Aria y algunos chicos y chicas excepto Deku, Bakugou, Shoto y Momo de la clase 1-A se acercaban a el muy rápido

Kirishima: ¡Amigo, eso fue brutal! ¿Estás bien?-dijo acercándose viendo si Zero estaba lastimado

Ryuji: ¡Por un momento pensé que harías menor puntuación pero no!-dijo igual de sorprendido

Wyrm: Así que eras tú el que me salvo del robot de 0 puntos en el examen-dijo sorprendida-Olvide darte la gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Kaminari: ¿Pero como es posible que tengas un quirk tan poderoso?-dijo esperando una respuesta al igual que todos que lo rodeaban

Zero un poco incómodo decidió hablar

Zero: Bueno mi quirk es copia-dijo abriendo sus ojos-Al mirar con mis ojos a un usario de un quirk estos brillan haciendo que mis ojos hagan el trabajo de dármelo sin robarlo y conservarlo para mi, yo puedo decirdir cuando los quiero usar y cuando no-dijo confundiendo un poco a la mayoría-Como por ejemplo-dijo mirando atentamente a Jiro que se sonrojo al ver esos ojos pero se sorprendio que estos brillaron y de la nada a Zero le salieron los mismos cables de los oídos que Jiro dejando a todos sorprendidos-Así-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero el quirk que uso fue el Smash de All Might, la explosión de ese chico de pelo explosivo, el guante de energía de Kane y un quirk de fuerza de un héroe que copie-dijo con una sonrisa viendo que todos seguían preguntándole cosas-Oigan uno a la vez-dijo nervioso mientras se paraba pero una voz los saco a todos el cual venia de Bakugou

Bakugou: **¡BASTARDOOOOOOOOOO!** -grito lanzándose contra Zero- **¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS MI QUIRK?! ¡¿HABLA AHORA?!** -gritaba llegando donde Zero que antes de que Aizawa o Sans intervinieran Zero con una gran velocidad agarro las manos de Bakugou y lo estampo con el suelo poniendo su pie en su cara dejándolo inmóvil

Zero: **¡¿AHORA A TI QUE TE PASA?!** -grito enojado.

Los demás incluyendo a los amigos de Zero estaban consternados al igual de sorprendidos y nerviosos por esto. El chico que se miraba alegre y de pelo naranjo llamativo se puso en un chico bien enojado casi parecido al chico que tenía en el suelo

Aizawa: Ya déjalo Zero-dijo haciendo que Zero suelte a Bakugou que se fue con enojo mirándolo

Izuku: "T-t-t-t-t-tiene el All for One de A-a-a-a-a-a-All M-Might ¿pero cómo?"-pensó muy nervioso el chico de pelo verde que no tenía nada que decir viendo a Zero hablando a los que veía ahora como amigos

All Might: "Como es posible que tenga el All for One"-penso serio mirando a Zero-"Tendremos que tenerle un ojo encima"-dijo serio pensando en alguien que vigile a Zero

En eso la máquina de Aizawa sonó llamando la atención de todos que vieron en shock lo siguiente

Todos: ¡¿5.8 KM?!-gritaron todos en shock viendo la puntuación

Aizawa: Bien el siguiente que viene después de Zero pase al frente y acabemos con esto-dijo con aburrimiento pero la siguiente era Yugito que estaba muy nerviosa

Yugito: "Como se supone que logre esto"-pensaba muy nerviosa-"No tengo un quirk como el del chico peli verde o ese chico Zero"-pensaba buscando una solución-"No tengo opción lo are con todas mis fuerzas"-pensó ahora sería-¡JAAAAAAA!-grito lanzando la pelota pero este solo recorrió 67m dejando a esta petrificada-"No no quiero irme"-pensó ahora asustada

 **Después**

 **La tabla estará combinada a la de la clase 1-A y 1-F**

 **1 Zero**

 **2 Kane**

 **3 Ryoku**

 **4 Alphonse**

 **5 Awani**

 **6 Saibo**

 **7 Sora**

 **8 Ryuji**

 **9 Ren**

 **10 Kojiro**

 **11 Hanna**

 **12 Kanna**

 **13 Connor**

 **14 Auroth**

 **15 Shiro (Shirogane)**

 **16 Fei**

 **17 Aria**

 **18 Hikari**

 **19 Morisaki**

 **20 Bakugou**

 **Para abajo la lista de la clase 1-A**

 **39 Izuku**

 **El cual estaba sorprendido al no ser el último**

 **40 Yugito**

Yugito al ver que era la última de la lista esta cayó de rodillas al piso llamando la atención de todos y viendo a la chica llorando sorprendiendo a todos y viendo que sus lentes se les caían

 **(Reproducir Naruto Soundtrack- Sadness and Sorrow)**

Yugito estaba tirada en el suelo llorando diciendo una y otra vez "No quiero irme no quiero irme" decía llorando haciendo que a todos se le parta el corazón al ver a la chica así de triste cabe decir que la infancia de Yugito no fue nada bonita tuvo una infancia difícil desde que su Quirk despertó. Muchos de sus amigos le tenían miedo con solo ver sus ojos, dejándola aislada del mundo. Debido a las ofensas y burlas, tuvo que estudiar en casa, dejando su círculo de amistades solo a la distancia. Cuando sale a la calle, usaba esas gafas oscuras para que la gente no tenga que mirarla a los ojos, aunque eso causo que no desarrollara resistencia a la intensidad de la luz. Ella era tímida para hacer amigos, pero es muy soñadora. De ahí viene su deseo de ser una heroína, ya que desea que su quirk que representa los miedos, sea usado para el bien y no para el mal. Sus padres siempre le han cumplido sus gustos, aunque ella tiene el dinero, no le gusta llenarse de lujos, manteniendo gustos humildes. Si alguien nuevo le habla, se pone muy nerviosa, llegando al extremo de revelar sus ojos para evitar conversaciones que la ponen incomoda. Todas las mañanas practica delante del espejo como sonreír para intentar hacer amigos.

Yugito: No… quiero… irme…-decía entre sollozos-Trabaje… muy… duro… para… esto… -decía llorando sin saber que 3 personase se le acercaban-Estando aquí… es la única... manera… para… que la gente… no le tenga miedo a mi Quirk-decía sin parar de llorar en eso siente una mano en su hombro levanto la vista para ver a Ryoku con una sonrisa cálida mirándola a los ojos sin importarle que su quirk le afectara pero no venía solo, Zero estaba con una sonrisa mirándola aun con los ojos cerrados y sus antiparras en su cuello (Que ni yo sé cómo sobrevivieron) Alphonse también la miraba sin miedo con las manos en las rodillas al igual Zero ya que Ryoku era el único de rodillas. En eso Yugito se dio cuenta que no tenía sus lentes y esta se los quería poner pero la mano de Ryoku no la dejo-¿Qué haces?-dijo sin dejar de llorar

Ryoku: A mí no me asusta tu quirk-dijo con una sonrisa cálida-No te preocupes a mí no pesara nada-dijo sin dejar su sonrisa y mirándola a sus ojos

Zero: Es verdad no tenemos miedo de tu quirk-dijo ahora abriendo sus ojos-mira mis ojos también son raros pero no tengo miedo de usarlo entre la gente y usar antiparras me ayuda mucho-dijo ahora recordando a una de sus hermanas que tenía un problema de ojos malditos ya que su quirk le permitía crea agujeros negros con solo la mirada que asusto a la mayoría de niños del orfanato pero a Zero no ya que este la ayudo a controlarlo-"No dejare que esta chica pase lo mismo que Yuri"-pensó recordando a su hermanita menor

Alphonse: No tengas miedo de tu quirk si lo aceptas él te aceptara-dijo con una sonrisa

Yugito: ¿En-en-en-en serio… no tienen… miedo de mi quirk?-decia aun sin dejar de llorar

Ryoku: Claro que no-dijo con una sonrisa antes de ser abrazado por Yugito que le decía "Gracias" sin parar-Ya tranquila si quieres podemos ser amigos-dijo un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Yugito

Yugito: ¿En serio?-dijo dejando de llorar

Zero: Pues claro y además creo que tu quirk es genial-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban e imitaba el quirk de Yugito. Lo que Zero no sabía que mientras más quirks consumía sus ojos más despertaba un poder oscuro de su interior

Alphonse: Pues claro o ¿es que no lo somos?-dijo también con una sonrisa

Yugito: ¡Gracias!-dijo ahora secándose las lágrimas y con una sonrisa mientras que Ryoku la ayudaba a pararse

 **(Fin del soundtrack)**

Aizawa: Oye chica de la clase 1-F-llamo la atención del grupo de ahora amigos que incluía ahora a una chica-Y el resto de las clases quería decirles que lo de la expulsión era…-dijo con una pausa dramática que dejo a muchos nerviosos-Mentira-dijo con una sonrisa dejando a todos en shock

Ryoku/Alphonse/Yugito/Izuku/Lida/Uraraka clase 1-A y clase 1-F: **¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!** -gritaron todos de las clases excepto Zero que estaba riéndose de todos que lo miraron confundido

Bakugou: **¡¿DE QUE MIERDA TE RIES MALDITO CIEGO?!** -grito muy molesto

Zero: Lo siento, es solo que… **¡PFFFFFT, DEBERIAN HABERSE VISTO SUS CARAS, ERAN DE LO MEJOR! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** -no paraba de reír Zero que se agarraba el estómago y cayo de rodillas riéndose pero después fue pateado en su cara por Ryoku, Alphonse y Yugito

Ryoku/Alphonse y Yugito: **¡QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE YUGITO/YO CASI QUEDA EXPULSADA/QUEDABA EXPULSADA!** -gritaban enojados con su amigo

Aizawa: Por si no se acuerdan, él les dio una pista de lo que consistía la prueba. Deberían poner más atención-dijo dejando a todos los chicos y chicas avergonzados/a y a una Yugito feliz de no tener que irse de U.A se había asustado mucho

Zero se levantó del suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza por las patadas de sus amigos y amiga

Zero: Aunque, profesor EraserHead (Nota: Por fin supe el nombre de héroe de Aizawa TuT), usted el año pasado termino expulsando a toda la clase de primero al igual que el profesor Sans porque dijeron que no había "potencial" en ellos. Así que por momentos yo estaba igual que ellos-Lo que dijo termino dejando a todos de piedra ¿De verdad expulsaron esos dos flojos una clase entera por aquello? Aizawa lo miraba curioso

Aizawa: ¿Desde cuándo sabes quién soy y como sabes eso?

Zero: Crees que no sabía de tu presencia cuando me vigilabas cuando hacia mis robos antes y llegaba a mi casa-lo que dijo sorprendió a todos, ¿su compañero antes era un ladrón? Y sorprendiendo a Aizawa al ser descubierto por Zero-Ademas su forma de vestir y la bufanda enorme me recordaron que un héroe no le gustaba la prensa, por lo que supuse que su manera "Vaga" de ser lo describían como alguien que no buscaba que lo molesten. Y sobre lo otro, pues busque como eran los primeros años de aquí en una computadora de una biblioteca y termine encontrando la noticia de dos clases de primer año quedaron expulsados por ustedes-comento dejando impresionado a los dos héroes

Sans: "Este chico es una caja de sorpresas al igual que tu Frisk"-dijo mirando un collar de un corazón de oro, en su pecho colgando de su cuello que nadie vio

Aizawa: Nada mal para tu primer día Zero Shoshinco, espero que no aflojes ese rendimiento tuyo, va para los demás también. Tengo expectativas en cada uno de ustedes pero tiene que mejorar-dijo mirando a las otras dos clases

Clase 1-A y clase 1-F: ¡SI SEÑOR!-gritaron todos excepto Bakugou y Kane

La clase acabo y todos se dirigieron a los vestidores a cambiarse. Aizawa y Sans sin embargo estaban caminando cerca de una esquina para toparse con un héroe bastante musculoso y de ropas doradas

All Might: **AIZAWA SANS, EL DIA DE LOS INOCENTES YA PASO** -comento de forma chistosa a sus compañeros mientras que Sans reía un poco y Aizawa solo lo miraba con pesadez esto

Sans: Venga All Might no te hagas el "RUDO"-cuando dijo eso de la nada sono un "Badump Pist"-Jejeje

All Might: **HASTA CUANDO DEJARAS LOS CHISTES MALOS SANS** -dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras Sans seguía riendo

Aizawa: Imagino que no viniste aquí solo para decirnos eso, ¿verdad?-dijo serio

All Might: **ASI ES, ¿USTEDES TAMBIEN PUEDEN NOTARLO NO?** -los dos lo miran como si nada- **¡EL QUIRK Y EL POTENCIAL QUE TIENEN EL JOVEN ZERO Y MIDORIYA!** -dijo serio al hablar de Zero

Aizawa: Ah, sobre eso, las probabilidades de Zero son… mayores a cero. Pero el de Midoriya no tanto qe digamos. Diria que es como un fuego abrasador Zero que poco a poco se esparce, transmitiendo una fuerte voluntad. Solo eso dire-dijo para después retirarse

Sans: Que pasa Aizawa no seas de "FLOJO"-volvio a decir un chiste malo y un "Badump Pist" salía de la nada-Jejeje

Pero antes de que Aizawa se retirara dijo

Aizawa: No hay nada de cruel en hacer que un sueño termine a la mitad-dijo yéndose del lugar dejando a los dos solos

All Might: **¿ERES AMABLE A TU PROPIA FORMA, EH, AIZAWA?, REALMENTE, NO NOS LLEVAREMOS BIEN** -dijo para después ver a Sans

Sans: ¿Hablaras con el chico Zero verdad?-dijo sin dejar su sonrisa

All Might: **SI HABLAREMOS EN PRIVADO PARA QUE ME DIGA COMO OBTUVO EL ONE FOR ALL SIN ASUSTARLO** -dijo ahora yéndose del lugar

Sans: Parece que Zero tendrá una "Cita con el destino"-al decir eso otro "Badump Pist" salio de la nada-Jejeje nunca me canso-dijo para después retirarse

En el cambiador de los chicos

Se podía ver a los chicos de las clases 1-A y 1-F cambiándose pero de repente Zero sintió un gran dolor en los ojos cayendo de rodillas sin ponerse la camisa de la academia y quedando solo en pantalones

Zero: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!** -grito atrayendo la atención de los chicos

Ryoku: ¿Zero que te pasa?-dijo agarrándolo

Alphonse: ¿Amigo estas bien?-dijo viendo como Zero se agarraba los ojos

Zero: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -gritaba de dolor que sin saberlo todos las chicas también escuchaban los gritos de Zero

Kirishima: ¿Amigo que te pasa?-dijo acercándose junto con los otros para ver a Zero agarrándose los ojos con fuerza

Izuku: ¿Z-z-z-z-z-z-Zero-san que pasa?-dijo acercándose junto con Lida

Lida: ¿Chico que pasa?-dijo igual de preocupado junto con los otros

Zero: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -con ese último grito soltó sus ojos para revelar sus manos llenos de sangre que asusto a todos los chicos

Ryoku: ¡Zero hay que llevarte a la enfermería!-grito viendo a su amigo pararse y caminar a su casillero para sacar unas vendas y ponérselas en los ojos-¡Zero Vamos!-dijo más preocupado

Zero: No es nada enserio-dijo volteándose mostrando las vendas que se entintaron con sangre-Vamos terminemos de cambiarnos-al decir eso se fue a terminar de cambiar junto a los otros que no olvidarían lo que vieron

Con las chicas

Uraraka: ¿Escucharon el grito?-dijo un poco preocupada-Parece que vino de ese chico Zero por los gritos de los otros chicos-dijo con el oído pegado a la pared

Yugito: Si lo escuchamos-dijo cambiándose-¿Qué habrá pasado?-dijo preocupada por su amigo

Hanna: Lo que sea que allá pasado lo sabremos pronto-dijo seria

Momo: Si cuando salgamos de cambiarnos hablaremos con el-dijo poniéndose la falda

Uraraka: Esta bien-dijo par después irse a cambiar

Después del dolor de Zero pasase en los vestidores ahora todos se dirigían al comedor para comer algo y olvidar lo que paso. Claro que tuvieron que explicarles a las chicas que paso las cuales se preocuparon por el chico al saber que sus ojos estaban sangrando

 **(Reproducir Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Unwind (Hokkori))**

Zero ahora estaba con un pequeño problema… si es que estar rodeado de sus nuevos amigos de la clase 1-A y la clase 1-F lo pasaba un poco nervioso y nostálgico ya que al estar con todos le recordaba cuando estaba junto con sus hermanitos

Cuando se olvidaron del accidente de Zero y de que acabaran los exámenes, el peli naranjo erizado no tuvo ni un momento de paz desde que salieron de los vestidores. Le preguntaban de casi todo respecto a su Quirk y este respondía como si fuera lo más obvio que su quirk era Copiar los quirks de otros y conservarlos con solo mirarlos y demás

Pero ya bastantes preguntas le hacían

Kirishima: ¡En serio, amigo eres genial, puedes hacer un montón de cosas con solo mirar los quirks de otros y conservarlos como tuyos y eso es muy llamativo!-decía emocionado

Zero: Venga no es para tanto, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que aprender aun de este quirk-contesto de forma sincera aun con las vendas con sangre en los ojos

Jiro: Por lo menos podrías cambiarte las vendas, todos creerán que tuviste un accidente y te echaran de la academia-dijo un poco preocupada por Zero que se tocó las vendas y estos se limpiaron de la nada que sorprendió a todos

En ese momento el pelirojo de la clase 1-A lo ve y levanta su mano para luego, hacer que pase de ser normal a unas filosas garras

Kirishima: Te tengo envidia, mi quirk es endurecimiento pero no es tan llamativo-dijo con voz triste haciendo que los demás penaran que solo era envidia, pero escucharon como algo se endurecía y miraron con impresión como Zero también había endurecido su mano

Zero: De que hablas amigo tu quirk es fabuloso también-dijo mientras chocaba puños con Kirishima que tenía una sonrisa-¡Es sorprendente, puedes hacer muchas cosas que los demás no podrían! Con un Quirk así serás un gran héroe-animo al chico peli rojo, quien lo miro un momento y pudo notar que aun con las vendas Zero se había sorprendido por aquello, y ahora le estaba devolviendo una sonrisa

Kirishima: ¡Gracias amigo!-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Kojiro: Sabes, pensé que serias un tipo presumido por estar en primer lugar *Miro a Katsuki y a Kane y estos le gruñen* pero veo que eres alguien divertido y amable-Zero lo miro y se ríe un poco por aquello ya que era lo mismo que le decían sus hermanitos cuando los derrotaba

Zero: La verdad, mi poder no está a su máximo aun, me falta mucho camino si quiero derrotarlo-dijo mirando su mano y en su mente estaba la imagen de All for One riéndose por lo que hizo y este apretó los puños con enojo. Los demás vieron y no perdieron tiempo en preguntar.

Tsuyu: ¿Derrotar a quién?-dijo tomando a un Zero desprevenido y vieron que se puso nervioso como lo ase Midoriya, por darse cuenta que lo último lo pensó en voz alta. Se calmó un poco para responder

Zero: Bueno, este poder *Mira su mano derecha*en realidad es una maldición-sus compañeros se sorprendieron al igual que se confundieron-Yo aún… me falta mucho que recorrer si quiero llegar a ser igual de fuerte que ese villano que me secuestro cuando era bebe y me crio como su hijo para después engañarme a mí y a mis hermanitos-dijo sorprendiendo a todos-Yo junto con mi amiga y una bebe recién nacida escapamos de ese villano pero el resto no tuvo tanta suerte fueron transformados en bestias horribles y yo buscare la cura para sanarlos y aun que estén muertos los ayudare y los vengare-dijo recordando a sus hermanitos y hermanitas nomus-Y él es el culpable de mi dolor de ojos en los vestidores-dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos-No pienso descansar hasta que sea lo mayormente fuerte para derrotarlo y traer a mis hermanitos de vuelta-dijo serio ahora-Me dije a mi mismo "Viviré y seré un héroe, un héroe que no se rendirá, un héroe que con su sonrisa traerá la paz al mundo"-dijo alzando la cabeza con determinación y viendo como los demás estaban sorprendidos por eso y Kirishima limpiándose unas lágrimas mientras comentaba que sobre que era los más varonil que fue aquello

Ryoku: Oye Zero, ¿Este villano que quieres derrotar… acaso utilizo los cuerpos de tus hermanos con vida sin piedad?-pregunto con curiosidad, y su respuesta fue que el peli naranjo miro con al suelo con tristeza. En ese instante sintió culpa por aquello-A-a-a-ah lo siento, no quería molestarte, e-e-es solo qu-e-e-decía con nervios

Zero: No te preocupes, no es nada. Él fue el que me hizo esto y él lo va arreglar aunque tenga que torturarlo para que me sane lo haré-dijo sorprendiendo a todos por esa revelación, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír ya que Zero no solo buscaba venganza si no que buscaba también la paz como los otros héroes

 **(Fin del ost)**

Salto del tiempo hasta el final de clases

Zero: Waaaaaah, que agotador. Las pruebas fueron un buen calentamiento, pero lo demás fue difícil. Me esperaba cosas de este tipo en cuanto a las materias pero fue mayor de lo que creí-dijo con cansancio

Ryoku: ¡Zero!-se giró el chico para ver a su amigo caminar hacia el con la mano alzada y este devolvió el saludo

Zero: ¡Ryoku, hola! ¿Qué se te ofrece?-le contestaba de forma amable

Ryoku: Me preguntaba si no te importara que ¿nos fuéramos juntos como amigos?-dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: Claro no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa en eso escuchan otras dos voces

Alphonse y Yugito: ¡Oigan ustedes, espérenos!-ambos se detuvieron para ver a sus otros dos amigo y amiga

Zero: ¡Eh Alphonse Yugito!-grito de manera feliz alzando la mano

Alphonse: ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos todos juntos?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de todos-¡Genial vamos!

Lo que los tres no se daban cuenta era que All Might y Midoriya los seguiron

All Might: Midoriya quiero que te hagas amigo de ese chico Zero y le digas que tenemos que hablar de un asunto serio-dijo en su forma flacucha

Midoriya: S-s-s-s-si All Might-dijo un poco nervioso para después ver a Zero-"Que clase de quirk tendrá ese chico"-pensó para después retirarse junto con All Might del lugar

 **(Reproducir Kekkai sense ending 1)**

 **(Choutenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero con un traje negro completo moviendo la rodilla derecha**

 **(Konna nichijou)**

 **Ahora Zero empezó a levantar la rodilla**

 **(Wo heiwa to mimachigau)**

 **Zero dejo de mover la rodilla para subir y bajar su cuerpo con una sonrisa**

 **(Rambling coaster)**

 **Ahora Zero empezó a bailar con las manos en los bolsillos moviendo sus piernas mientras que Eri que llevaba un vestido blanco jugaba entre sus piernas haciendo que a este se le dificulte bailar**

 **(Yusaburare nagara)**

 **Ahora Eri se subio a la espalda de Zero que dejo de bailar**

 **(Miushienai mono wa nanda?)**

 **Zero ahora estaba chasqueando los dedos para después arrodillarse enfrente de una Himiko que tenía un vestido amarillo**

 **(Byoudousei genri)**

 **La imagen cambio a un Alphonse aplaudiendo con una sonrisa y un traje negro**

 **(Shugi no gainene ni nomarete)**

 **Ahora apareció Ryoku con una sonrisa y un traje blanco completo**

 **(Kokoro made ga)**

 **Se podía ver a Sora chasqueando los dedos y después girar para transformarse en Hanna posando, la cual tenía un vestido negro completo**

 **(Maru de etosetora)**

 **La imagen cambio a una Yugito bailando con un vestido blanco y mangas negras**

 **(Daikirai daisuki)**

 **La imagen cambio a Ryoku bailando con las manos alzadas**

 **(Chanto)**

 **La imagen cambio a Ryoku y Yugito caminando juntos felices**

 **(Shaberanakya)**

 **La imagen cambio ahora a Alphonse caminando junto con Tsuyu que tenia un vestido verde**

 **(Ningyouto sashite Kawaranai)**

 **La imagen cambio a Izuku con un traje verde jugando a las palmaditas con All Might que estaba con su traje dorado ambos con una sonrisa**

 **(Shi)**

 **La imagen cambio a Netzu en una silla tomando te tranquilamente**

 **(Ritmo)**

 **(Yoimachi wo)**

 **La imagen cambio al pasado viéndose a una Himiko de 6 años llorando abranzando a Zero**

 **(Yuku hitodakai)**

 **El cual tenia una sonrisa cariñosa mientras la abrazaba**

 **(Wa ureshisou dattari)**

 **(Sabishisou dattari)**

 **(Kontorasuto ga~)**

 **La imagen cambio a Wyrm pisando una flor de papel con un vestido azul y la flor se pinta en sangre y esta lo mira como si nada**

 **(Gosenfu wo tobimawari)**

 **(Uta to rizumu ni Naru)**

 **La imagen cambio a Stein con sus espadas y luego cambio a**

 **La imagen cambio de All for one con su traje típico con un chico de pelo blanco una mano de cara y tenía un traje negro**

 **(Mamareedo & Shugaa Songu)**

 **Se podía ver a la clase 1-F abrazándose cada uno de hombro con un traje o vestidos de un color excepto Connor que llevaba un vestido multicolor, bailando mientras levantaban las piernas como bailarinas**

 **(Piinattsu & Bitaa Suteppu)**

 **La imagen ahora cambio a la clase 1-A con trajes y vestidos igual de abrazados de hombros bailando como bailarinas**

 **(Amakute)**

 **Se podía ver a Kane y Bakugou chocar espalda con espada ambos con una mirada de enojo**

 **(Nigakute me)**

 **La imagen cambio a Eri con Himiko bailando**

 **(Ga mawarisou)**

 **Se podía ver a Sans con un traje azul asotando un hueso con Aizawa a su lado con un traje negro**

 **(De)**

 **La imagen cambio a All for one volteándose**

 **(Su)**

 **La imagen cambio a un nomu morado peleando con Zero**

 **(Nannansei wo mezashite)**

 **Se podía ver a una Eri reir de su madre y Uraraka bailando chistosamente enfrente de ella**

 **(Paati wo tsuzukeyou)**

 **Se podía ver a todos los profesores haciendo un brindis con felicidad**

 **(Sekaijuu wo odorokasete shimau yoru ni Naru)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero bailando modernamente con Himiko la cual al parar se le cayo un zapato**

 **(I feel)**

 **La imagen cambia a Zero cayendo al suelo**

 **(Joujou)**

 **Se podía ver como Ryoku y Alphonse tenían lentes negros**

 **(Rensa ni natte rifurekuto)**

 **Se podía ver las piernas de todos pero las de Zero bailaban**

 **(Ritmo)**

 **(Mamareedo & Shugaa Songu)**

 **Se podía ver a la clase 1-A y 1-F abrazandose mientras bailaban como bailarinas todos con una sonrisa**

 **(Piinattsu & Bitaa Suteppu)**

 **(Amakute nigakute)**

 **Se podía ver a todos bailar locamente felices sin vergueza**

 **(Me ga mawarisou desu)**

 **(Nannansei wo mezashite)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero bailando con Himiko pero al tomarla de la mano esta se transformó en Momo de la clase 1-A que tenía un vestido negro**

 **(Paati wo)**

 **(Tsuzukeyou)**

 **Al girarla Momo se transformo en Jirou con un vestido negro igual mientras se abrazaban**

 **(Sekaijuu wo odorokasete shimau)**

 **Despues la imagen cambia a Zero bailando solo**

 **(Yoru un Naru)**

 **Zero se gira aplaudiendo y posando apuntando el cielo**

 **(I feel joujou)**

 **(rensa ni natte)**

 **La imagen cambia denuevo a Zero de niño junto con Himiko abrazandose**

 **(Rifurekushon goes on)**

 **(Ikkyou satte ichinan)**

 **La imagen cambia a todos caminando hacia la pantalla con una sonrisa**

 **(Satte mata)**

 **Al caminar todos cambiaron a sus trajes de héroes**

 **(Ikkyou!)**

 **La cámara se acera a Zero que levanta la vista mostrando uno de sus ojos azules**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí el episodio de hoy nos vemos en el siguiente aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 si te gusto deja tu review y como les pareció el ending nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 Los datos de los estudiantes de la clase 1-F, los nuevos estudiantes, la prueba de All Might y el inicio de una rivalidad Zero vs Kane**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics ¿cómo están? Yo bien y si tú también lo estas espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo de "Seamos Héroes" sin nada más que decir aparte que estoy haciendo un nuevo capítulo de "Naruto el portador de Excalibur" que empiece el capitulo**

 **(Reproducir opening 1 de Nanbaka)**

 **(Ritmo)**

 **Se podía ver la cara de muchos chicos cambiando al azar a veces paraba en algunas caras y volvía a cambiar a una gran velocidad**

 **Para después decir en el título "Seamos Héroes"**

 **(Itsumo no basho ni hora)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero con el uniforme de U.A masculino y sus antiparras en el cuello mientras tenía los ojos cerrados**

 **(Itsume atsumareba)**

 **(Parar música si quieres leer las características)**

 **La cámara se aleja para mostrar que Zero no estaba solo sino que estaba con Ryoku, Alphonse y Yugito**

 **(Hajimaru mata Konya)**

 **La cámara ahora se acerca Ryoku y Yugito**

 **(Mukeikaku na matsuri)**

 **La cámara ahora a Alphonse. Para después pararse junto con Ryoku y Yugito para empezar a correr a la academia junto a Zero**

 **(Ritmo)**

 **(O YEAH~)**

 **(Rizumu ga naridaseba)**

 **La imagen cambia a Kane que se encontraba serio mirando la cámara**

 **(Heijoushin ubawareteku)**

 **La cámara se aleja para mostrar que no estaba solo sino con Saibo y con Akai**

 **(Waraigoe kandakaku)**

 **La imagen cambia a toda la clase 1-F corriendo**

 **(Atama no naka mawaru)**

 **La imagen cambia ahora a los profesores de la clase 1-F con una mirada seria**

 **(Uh— Aitsu no konomi wa nan datte)**

 **La imagen cambia a Zero quitándose sus antiparras y abriendo sus ojos que brillaban mirando a la cámara**

 **(Uh— Sakki mo sono ken hanashitaro)**

 **Se podía ver a Ryoku crear viento en una mano y en la otra levantaba una roca mediana**

 **(Uh— Jibunra igai wa monokuro de)**

 **Se podía ver a Yugito quitándose los lentes mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa malevola**

 **(Ashita no koto toka sate oitoite)**

 **La imagen luego cambia a Alphonse con su brazo parecido a la de un grillo**

 **(¡Rin!)**

 **(¡Rin!)**

 **(¡Rin!)**

 **(¡Rin!)**

 **(Teppen koete)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero a los chicos con la chica saltando del techo de U.A al suelo**

 **(¡Hi! ¡Hi! ¡Hi! ¡Hi!)**

 **Se podía ver a todos cayendo al suelo pero Yugito abrazaba a Ryoku que estaba sonrojado mientras caían**

 **(Hai tenshon)**

 **(Wu~ Wu)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero cayendo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que detrás de él se veía a toda la clase 1-A**

 **(Paatii no aizu)**

 **(Nai! Nai! Nai! Nai!)**

 **Se poda ver a Alphonse cayendo con una sonrisa mirando a Yugito y Ryoku caer con el**

 **(Kaeru ki nai)**

 **(Wu~ Wu)**

 **Mientras caían detrás de ellos estaban los otros profesores de U.A incluyendo a All Might flaco**

 **(Owari mo nai!)**

 **(Whoa~~~~)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero girando su cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules**

 **(Yoru wo kakeru)**

 **Se podía Ryoku correr con líneas negras detrás de el**

 **(Whoa~~~~)**

 **Zero seguía girando la cabeza pero sus ojos ahora eran morados**

 **(Orera no koe)**

 **Se podía ver a Yugito corriendo con líneas amarillas detrás de ella**

 **(Whoa~~~~)**

 **Zero paro de girar la cabeza ahora mostrando unos ojos negros sin nada blanco**

 **(Ima shika nai ze)**

 **Se podía ver a Alphonse correr con líneas rojas detrás de el**

 **(Only only only only only Night)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero voltear con los ojos normales corriendo junto con los chicos y parar con los otros estudiantes siguiéndolos**

 **(Fin del opening)**

En la sala de profesores, se podía ver a todos los profesores hablando de un tema el cual consistía en quienes serían los maestros de la clase 1-F los cuales estaba muy avanzados que los otros estudiantes que han tenido, es como si toda esa clase fueran de tercer año que primero, ya que Aizawa, All Might y Sans les contaron lo que paso en la prueba

Cementos: ¿Quiénes van hacer los maestros de esos chicos?-dijo mirando los datos de los estudiantes de la clase 1-F (Quirk: Crea cemento)

Midnight: Todos nosotros ya tenemos una clase que hacer-dijo mirando los datos de los nuevos estudiantes que se integraran en la clase (Quirk: Sumnambulist)

Profesor: Déjenmelo a mí-dijo atrayendo la atención de todos los profesores los cuales vieron que el profesor era un hombre que mide 1,95m, pesa 92 kg, tiene un cabello de color negro algo largo llegando a sus omóplatos, sus ojos son de color rojo intenso. Generalmente viste de manera victoriana, incluyendo un traje, botas de montar negras, y una ostentosa corbata de moño intrincadamente atada, cubiertos por un sobretodo bordó de color rojo, también usa un sombrero fedora de color rojo con una visera amplia y un par de gafas de sol circulares de marco delgado y unos guantes de seda blancos con símbolos extraños y un pentagrama en cada uno de nombre Adrián Tepes (Quirk: Hellsing, Su quirk le permite obtener las habilidades de los seres mitológicos conocidos como "vampiros", es decir, le confiere fuerza, resistencia y velocidad sobrehumanas, sentidos mejorados, regeneración acelerada y puede transformarse en una nube viviente de murciélagos vampiro lo cual es muy útil para esquivar ataques de casi toda clase, retiradas y trampas, además de poder utilizarlos a estos para atacar y crear distracciones. Sin mencionar el hecho de que puede robarles la energía vital a sus enemigos con el hecho de morderlos y succionar su sangre (Ojo no los convierte en vampiros al morderlos). Nombre de héroe: The Vampire Hero "Alucard")-Yo puedo ser uno de sus profesores ya que no tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo con las manos juntas como si fuera un hombre serio

All Might: ¿Estás seguro Adrián?-dijo serio en su forma flacucha (Quirk: One for All)

Adrián: Ustedes solo déjenmelo a mí-dijo con una sonrisa-seré su maestro de historia.

Netzu: Bien tenemos a uno pero se necesita más profesores para que los vigilen y en especial a ese chico Zero-dijo con su típica sonrisa

Profesor: Yo me ofrezco-llamo la atención un hombre de 1.70 mts. Tiene el cabello de tono plateado y un poco alborotado y largo. Sus ojos son de color grises y tiene una cortada con forma de garra que atraviesa su ojo derecho. Suele usar ropa elegante de saco, pantalón de vestir de tono gris y corbata azul. Zapatos negros y mancuernillas con forma de dragón. Su voz es sofisticada y elegante al hablar este hombre era Johan D. (Tío lejano de Ryoku) (Quirk: Slime Metálico. Su cuerpo se convierte en un Slime de color plateado que puede endurecer o suavizar con facilidad sin necesidad de calentarse o nada y se mantiene resistente como el metal mismo. Puede darle la forma que el desee y la dureza que quiera, llegando a igualar al titanio, pero no al diamante. En su forma viscosa, se puede desplazar con facilidad, pero su fuerza es nula. Para mantener su forma slime más tiempo, necesita una dieta estricta de hierro en sus alimentos y gelatina. No puede crear clones de su cuerpo ya que su slime es limitado, pero puede expandirlo por cierto tiempo. Débil al calor extremo, ya que su slime se puede hacer muy líquido y le tomaría mucho tiempo reunirlo todo y darle forma física. Débil en el agua, ya que el slime se hace pesado y/o se puede disolver.)-Yo seré su profesor de Matemáticas-dijo con una sonrisa-"Además a si me asegurare que Ryoku este seguro con ese chico Zero"

Netzu: Gracias por ofrecerte Johan. ¿Alguien más?

Profesora: Yo me ofrezco como su profesora de lenguaje-dijo llamando la atención de todos que miraron a una mujer de 1.70mts., cuerpo delgado y bien definido, con curvas por donde le vean, su piel es ligeramente morena, llamativa y con algunas cicatrices a la vista. Sus ojos son de un color esmeralda grande y expresivo, que siempre tienen un brillo molesto en su iris. Su cabello es de un color violeta suave, lavanda, que cae como cascada por su espalda hasta mitad de esta ligeramente ondulado su ropa era casi parecida a la de Midnight con la diferencia que este es de estilo salvaje ya que era como si fuera una osa solo que esta solo llevaba unas orejas de oso esta mujer era Simone Carvalho (Quirk: "Osso" Tiene la habilidad de controlar los aspectos biológicos de su cuerpo gracias a sus células Q de segundo tipo, puede distorsionar su forma física, inmune a enfermedades y demás. Ella es capaz de hacer crecer sus dientes y uñas lo suficiente para crear garras y colmillos filosos, también puede extraer de sí misma, huesos sin que esto le afecte, ya que posee también un factor que le permite regenerar y curar partes de su cuerpo heridas. Tiene reflejos y sentidos mejorados, sobre todo su olfato y oído nombre de heroína: "Osso igual que su quirk")-Pude olfatear el olor de ese chico Zero y puedo sentir que él ha sufrido y ¿no sé porque o quién?-dijo algo de curiosidad

Profesores: (¿Habrá sufrido? ¿Y por quién?)-pensaron todos con confusión

Netzu: Bueno, gracias por ofrecerte Simone ¿alguien más?-en ese momento otra mujer se ofrece

Esta mide 1.60m, pelo largo y lacio de color ceniza que le llega a la cintura, tez blanquecina muy pálida, ojos grisáceos profundos que parecieran no tener signos de vida, de porte melancólico y voz suave, facciones finas, tiene un tatuaje de media luna en el costado izquierdo del cuello, complexión física un tanto delgada pero que denota ciertamente un par de curvas, su vestimenta está compuesta por un traje de neopreno de cuerpo entero color negro con figuras de humo blanco esparcidas por todo el traje, por encima de esto tiene un manta que la recubre de color gris la cual esta rasgada, agujereada y vieja la cual llega hasta su abdomen y cubre su cabeza, porta un cinturón de cuero negro algo desgastado que tiene un pequeño reloj de arena, utiliza zapatos con punta de hierro (pero que sigue teniendo una apariencia femenina), y guantes negros con una media luna en cada uno que descubren los dedos esta mujer era Kireina Yūrei (Quirk: Fantasmagórico le permite volverse intangible para tomar posesión de cualquier ser viviente ya sea orgánico, mecánico, vivo o muerto (aunque no usa mucho su particularidad con los muertos por obvias razones), controla por completo las acciones de sus anfitriones estando estos a su merced total)

Kireina: Seré su profesora de inglés-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Netzu: Me parece bien, ¿alguien más?-dijo antes de que una mujer pateara la puerta gritando con energía y una radio sobre su hombro

 **(Reproducir: Undertale OST - Spear of Justice Extended)**

Mujer: ¡Lamento la tardanza!-grito llamando la atención de todos los profesores que miraban a la mujer, pero Sans reconoció la voz, para ver todos que era una mujer de unos 28 años de edad con una camisa sin mangas corta deportiva de color negro, con jeans largos de color azul apretados, unas botas rojas, con un parche de color negro en el ojo izquierdo, pelo café largo con una cola de caballo de color rojo y su único ojo visible que era de color verde-¡De que están hablando todos!-dijo sentándose con la radio a su lado esta mujer era Undyne (Quirk: "Lanzas". Este quirk le permite al usuario a crear lanzas de energía para lanzárselos a sus oponentes, puede invocarlos de cualquier parte. Heroína profesional de nombre: "The Royal Guard")

Netzu: Hola Undyne-dijo mirando a la mujer sentándose en la mesa con las piernas encima de esta y con un pie encima del otro y dejando la radio en el suelo-¿Podrías apagar tu música?-dijo ahora con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Undyne: Va aguafiestas-dijo con aburrimiento para después apagar su música

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Sans: Vaya Undyne no creí que de verdad aceptarías el trabajo-dijo con su sonrisa normal (Quirk: Gaster Blaster) (Nota: Puse ese nombre como su quirk ya que me pareció genial)

Undyne: A ti no te importa lo que hago Sans-dijo recostada en la silla-Yo siempre me tomo mi trabajo serio y eso lo sabes tú y Papyrus-dijo recordando a su estudiante estúpido muy parecido a Sans con la diferencia que él es energético-Pero me sorprende que tu estas aquí Sans ¿acaso hay alguien aquí que te llamo la atención?-dijo con una sonrisa

Sans: Si hay un chico pero eso lo hablaremos después-dijo mientras Undyne solo encogía de hombros

Undyne: Como sea ¿y de que hablaban?

Netzu: Hablábamos de quienes iban a ser los profesores de los estudiantes de la clase 1-F-dijo mientras que Cementos y Midnight le pasaban la información y datos a Undyne de los estudiantes para que los leyera-Y por ahora ya tenemos a 5 que se ofrecieron claro que Sans ya estaba antes-dijo mirando a Kireina, Simone, Sans, Johan y Adrian-Y nos preguntábamos si tu estas interesada-dijo mirando a Undyne viendo la información de los estudiantes

Undyne veía con aburrimiento los datos de cada uno de los estudiantes, algunos tenían poderes interesantes, mientras que otros no y ella buscaba a uno que valga la pena pelear para sacar todo su poder. Pasaba y pasaba las hojas hasta que se detuvo en Zero vio su información y vio que era igual a Frisk con la diferencia que él es varón y puede copiar los poderes de otros, ya que Frisk podía tener cualquier arma y pelear como si nada

Undyne: Podría ser interesante-dijo tirando los papeles a la mesa-Me quedare y seré la maestra de educación física de esos mocosos-dijo con una sonrisa

Netzu: Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora pasemos de nuevo la información de los estudiantes-dijo mirando las hojas para tomar uno el cual era de Awani Kurosawa-Estudiante numero 1 Awani Kurosawa, su quirk se llama "Ángel" el cual consiste en que Puede controlar la luz de todo tipo de maneras. En especial puede crear dos alas como de Ángel para desplazarse por el aire. Crea espadas, lanzas, escudos, etc-dijo mostrando los datos de Awani-No se sabe mucho de él además de ser Japonés de una edad de 16 y por qué vemos de él es bastante sincero, tranquilo y educado además de alegre. No se sabe sus motivos de porque está en U.A. Sus padres fueron anteriores héroes que se retiraron para cuidarlo-dijo mostrando una foto de el con una sonrisa

Undyne: "Él podría ser un buen guardia real"-pensó con una sonrisa

Netzu: El siguiente es el estudiante numero 2 Kane Inoue-dijo mostrando la foto del chico-Su quirk se llama "DoomFist" el cual consiste en tener una gran fuerza usando energía en su brazo pero solo en uno. Se sabe que es japonés de unos 17 años, no se sabe mucho de el aparte de ser algo frio, serio y cortes. No se sabe porque vino a U.A y sus padres son desconocidos por una razón extraña no se sabe si murieron o es huérfano-dijo mostrando la foto el cual estaba serio con un guantelete en la mano

Adrián: Ya veo-dijo mirando los datos del chico

Netzu: El siguiente es el estudiante numero 3 Ryoku D.-al mencionar ese nombre todos miraron a Johan esperando una respuesta

Johan: Ryoku D. es mi sobrino-dijo de forma calmada

Netzu: Bueno como iba diciendo Ryoku D.-dijo mostrando la foto de Ryoku el cual sonreía-Su quirks se llama Control Elemental Puede Controlar los elementos a su alrededor, pero no puede crearlos. Manipula el aire para crear ventiscas o balas de aire, levanta y mueve la tierra, controla el agua de cualquier fuente a su alrededor y manipula el fuego, ya sea desde una fogata, un mechero, etc, además de darle cierta intensidad al fuego. No puede controlar los 4 elementos al mismo tiempo y se agota si los usa en extremo-dijo con una sonrisa-Me recuerda al héroe que se hace llamar "Avatar" el antes no era el antiguo 2 mejor héroe hasta que murió-dijo mientras All Might recordaba a su compañero de Elementos

Netzu: El siguiente es el estudiante numero 4 Alphonse Reinhardt-dijo mostrando la foto de Alphonse el cual tenía una sonrisa-Su quirk se llama "Metamorfosis". Puede adquirir las habilidades, partes físicas y morfológicas de cualquier animal o insecto en el planeta tras beber su sangre, pero solo puede estar transformado a razón de 2 horas diarias. Si sobre pasa el tiempo límite o excede el número de combinaciones que puede hacer entre especies, comienza a actuar como el ser en el que esta transformado-dijo mirando la información de Alphonse-Es Aleman y tiene 16 años. Sus motivos por estar en U.A no se saben y sus padres tienen poderes de animales, el padre de un animal y la madre de los insectos

Netzu: Ahora el siguiente estudiante número 5, Saibo Hohona-dijo mirando la información de Saibo-Su quirk es "Reagrupamiento" el cual Su cuerpo está compuesto de células especiales que pueden adoptar múltiples formas y texturas ejemplo convertir sus manos en Espadas, Herramientas, etc. además de que estas pueden reagruparse después de recibir un daño mortal-dijo llamando la atención de algunos profesores-Es japonés y vino a U.A sin motivos. Los quirks de sus padres no se saben-dijo mostrando la información de Saibo

Netzu: El siguiente, numero 6 Akai Sora-dijo mostrando la información de Sora-Su Quirk: "armaduras con energía" puede crear armaduras con cualquier material metálico que este a la mano y llenarlo de energía de cualquier tipo-dijo llamando la atención de Undyne-Es japonés y de una edad de 17. Sus motivos por estar en U.A son desconocidos y sus padres son Quirkles aparte del padre que él podía hacer armas de energía.

Netzu: El siguiente, número 7-dijo para después seguir revisando la información de todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-F (Nota: No quiero aburrirles escribiendo la información de sus personajes ya que y ustedes los saben XD y si no lo saben vean sus reviews)

Después de muchas horas de nombrar los estudiantes y sus informaciones hasta que llegaron a Zero

Netzu: Muy bien el siguiente, numero 20 Zero Shoshinco-al decir su nombre All Might junto con Midnight, Aizawa, Sans y Undyne prestaran mucha atención a lo que iba a decir Netzu-Su quirk es "Escáner". El cual está en sus ojos por la razón que los tiene siempre cerrados para no activarlos, algunos creían que no podría ver pero por una extraña razón puede ver aun con los ojos Vendados o cerrados-dijo ahora con impresión-Siempre lleva consigo unas antiparras o googles de diferentes colores para mantener los ojos abiertos en ellos para no usar su quirk. El cual consiste en poder imitar los quirks de otros y conservarlos como suyos el ejemplo seria cuando lanzo la pelota de softball gritando Smash el cual es el poder de ese chico Midorya de la clase 1-A y de All Might solo que este no se rompe las partes del cuerpo para usarlo-dijo con una sonrisa

All Might: "Como es posible que lo tenga dominado más rápido que el joven Midoriya"-pensó serio ya que pudo ver como Zero podía dominar el 5% del One for All mientras que Midoriya no, salió de sus pensamientos ya que Netzu continuo

Netzu: Es japonés de una edad de 16 años. Sus motivos de entrar a U.A son los siguientes. Según su información lo hace por su amiga llamada Himiko Toga para poder ser un héroe ya que este antes solía ser un Ladrón muy buscado llamado "el ladrón Oscuro" que ningún héroe podía atraparlo aun usando sus quirks. Y para poder mantener a su prima Eri Shoshinco (Nota: Aquí Zero mintió que Eri era su prima y no su hija para no tener problemas) a la cual sus padres murieron y Zero se hizo responsable de su cuidado. Los padres de Zero son desconocidos al igual que sus quirks. Se puede suponer que es huérfano ya que no se sabe si tiene padres o no-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los maestros

Sans y Undyne: "Me recuerda a Frisk ya que no tiene padres hasta que Toriel la adopto"-pensaron los dos recordando a la niña con el poder de la determinación

Netzu: Muy bien ahora solo falta los datos e información de los nuevos alumnos que irán a la clase 1-F-dijo mirando las ultimas hojas-El primero se llama Usuji Shirosaki. Su quirk se llama "Masa primordial" el cual consiste que su cuerpo está hecho de una sustancia chiclosa y burbujeante, es algo repugnante. Esta masa puede cambiar su dureza, tamaño, forma y longitud. Es sumamente resistente y casi indestructible lo cual vuelve a Usuji formidable. El cuerpo de Usuji puede generar sin parar esta masa-dijo mostrando la foto de Usuji el cual se veía alto pero delgado, su piel es blanca algo enfermiza, sus ojos son verdes y su pelo es corto de color negro. Con el uniforme de U.A

Netzu: Ahora la última estudiante que ira se llama Aeron-dijo mostrando la foto de un hombre el cual media, más o menos como 1,70. Posee un cabello castaño lacio, unos ojos completamente negros sin nada blanco y con ojeras, posee piel blanca y tiene una buena figura por una extraña razon

Undyne: ¿Es un chico?-dijo extrañada al verlo con la máscara de gas y con un cuerpo bien definido

Netzu: Según su informe es una chica-dijo dejando un poco azul a los profesores hombres incluyendo a All Might, Aizawa y Sans-Como sea su quirk se llama "the best drug (la mejor droga)". El cual consiste que su cuerpo es algo muy toxico, su aliento, su sangre, su saliva, incluso partes de su cuerpo, todo posee cualidades toxicas, lo cual hace que sea incapaz de acercarse a las personas, tiene que ocupar una máscara de gas y un traje especial que la hace ver como si fuera un hombre, todo su cuerpo es un veneno mortal, pero también puede convertirlo en una droga que cura a las personas o que las hace muy fuertes incluso hay afrodisíacos, sin embargo eso mismo puede volver a las personas locas y adictas a mas lo que la ha puesto en peligro en muchas ocasiones. Ella es la única a la cual no le afecta las adicciones y cosas como dardos tranquilizantes para elefantes son cosas que no le afecta en lo más mínimo-dijo sorprendido viendo la información de la chica-Tiene 16 años y no se sabe de qué país es-sorprendiendo a todos-Aquí dice que fue vendida por su padre y que mato a su madre al nacer-dijo un poco triste al igual que los otros-Vive en el hospital el único lugar en donde puede caminar libre. Pobrecita-dijo con la cabeza agachada-Bueno con eso se termina la reunión-ahora cambio a su sonrisa típica mientras todos asentían y se iban

Al día siguiente

En el patio de la U.A se podía ver a 3 chicos sentados meditando para poder controlar mejor sus quirks, estos eran Zero junto con Ryoku y Alphonse los cuales tenían los ojos cerrados mientras meditaban durante unos días atrás Alphonse invito a Zero y Ryoku a meditar en las madrugadas, los cuales aceptaron Ryoku se lo dijo a sus padres y estos aceptaron mientras que Zero se lo dijo a Himiko y Eri las cuales aceptaron a excepción de Himiko la cual le dijo si quería el permiso la tendría que empezar a besar en la mejilla el cual Zero acepto un poco sonrojado. En la actualidad se podía ver a Zero junto con Ryoku y Alphonse meditando en la madrugada mientras salía el sol mostrando que los 3 estaban sin sus camisas, lo que no sabían era que Yugito estaba escondida detrás de un árbol mirando a sus amigos bueno solo a Ryoku ya que esta empezó a sentir algo por Ryoku durante los días de la academia, esta se encontraba sonrojada mirando a Ryoku. Mientras que en la academia en las ventanas de diferentes salones se podía ver a muchas chicas sonrojadas viendo con sonrisas bobas y con sangre en las narices viendo a Zero, Ryoku y Alphonse con ojos de corazón al verlos sin camisas y cuerpos bien definidos para cualquier chica

Volviendo con los chicos estos sintieron el sol iluminando sus caras haciendo que estos abran los ojos a excepción de Zero

Alphonse: Ya fue demasiada meditación-dijo parándose y empezando a ponerse la camisa de la U.A junto con Zero y Ryoku, decepcionando a algunas chicas que les sacaron fotos mientras no tenían sus camisas (Quirk: Metamorfosis)

Zero: Si supongo-dijo poniendo sus googles naranjos en su cuello (Quirk: Escáner y súper fuerza)

Ryoku: Vamos a la sala-dijo recogiendo sus cosas (Quirk: Control elemental)

Mientras con Yugito

Yugito: "Ryoku se ve guapo sin su camisa"-pensó sonrojada-"Acaso me estoy enamorando de el… no puedo soy su amiga y además no sé si el siente lo mismo que yo… será mejor mantener mis sentimiento escondidos por ahora hasta que sea la hora"-pensó recogiendo sus cosas e irse a su salón a dejar sus cosas (Quirk: Pesadilla)

En el salón 1-F

Se podía ver a toda la clase hablando de sus temas y Sans durmiendo en su escritorio sin importarle lo que hacía su clase, hasta que Sora dijo algo que llamo la atención de todos

Sora: Escuchaste. Vendrán nuevos alumnos a la clase 1-F-dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de todos excepto de Kane que solo se le veía sentado en su asiento mirando la ventana (quirk: Armaduras de energía)

Kojiro: ¿En serio?-dijo con curiosidad (Quirk: Tornado)

Sora: Si serán un chico y una chica-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Fei: Crees que la chica sea linda-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo (Quirk: Adrenalina)

Hanna: Yo solo espero que el chico no sea un pervertido como ese pequeño pelo uva de la clase 1-A-dijo siendo apoyada por las otras chicas y diciendo eso con asco al mencionar a Mineta (quirk: Chispa)

Zero: Bueno solo hay que esperar a ver como son-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-"Solo espero que no sea Himiko no sé qué les hace a las chicas cuando están conmigo para que dejen de hablarme"-pensó con algo de nerviosismo

En ese momento entra su maestra Simone haciendo que todos se pregunten ¿quién era? pero lo que les llamo más la atención fue ver a dos chicos que no vieron antes entrar a su salón

Simone: Buenos días clase soy Simone Carvalho y seré su nueva maestra de Lenguaje-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Y si no creen que podre. También seré su peor pesadilla-dijo afilando sus garras haciendo que todos tengan miedo y se asienten en sus respectivos asientos Zero se sentaba junto con Ryoku y Alphonse, ya que Yugito termino con Hanna y Wyrm a su lados, Connor con Sora que no le gustaba mucho sentarse con el chico raro, Kane estaba sentado junto con Awani y Morisaki a su lados. Saibo se sentaba junto con Ren, Ryuji con Kojiro y Kanna, Fei se sentaba con Shiro y por ultimo Aria con Hikari-Bueno les presentare a sus nuevos compañeros. Él es Usuji Shirosaki y Es Japonés-presento a un chico alto pero delgado, su piel es blanca algo enfermiza, sus ojos son verdes y su pelo es corto de color negro con el uniforme de U.A-Y Sans podrías irte-dijo con una gota de sudor viendo a Sans dormir pero despertó al escuchar a Simone hablar

Usuji: Buenas tardes soy Usuji Shirosaki-dijo poniendo su nombre en el pizarrón-Tengo 16 años y mi quirk es "Masa primordial"-dijo con una sonrisa

Sans: Bueno Usuji puedes sentarte en el puesto libre al lado de Aria-apunto a un asiento vacío al lado izquierdo de Aria

Usuji: Gracias sensei-dijo con una reverencia y después irse a sentar

Simone: Bueno ahora el ultimo-ahora a punto al último chico que medía 1,70 Posee un cabello castaño lacio, unos ojos completamente negros sin nada blanco y con ojeras, posee piel blanca se encontraba algo nervioso y con peluche mal cosido en sus manos

Aeron: A-a si perdón-dijo con nerviosismo su voz sonaba distorsionada-Me-me-me llamo Aeron y tengo 16 años-dijo con una reverencia

Sora: Venga amigo no es necesario ponerse nervioso somos hombre y los hombre nos apoyamos ¿verdad?-dijo pero su respuesta fue respondida por un pelirrojo que abrió la ventana de su salón el cual era el de la clase 1-A

Kirishima: ¡ES CIERTO!-grito con emoción (quirk: Endurecimiento)

Aizawa: Kirishima vuelve a tu asiento-dijo con enojo viendo a su estudiante volver a su asiento (quirk: Borrador)

De vuelta al salón 1-F

Zero: Eso fue extraño-dijo antes de ver a Aeron-Pero lo que dice Sora es verdad somos hombres no le tenemos miedo a nada-dijo pero Sans les dijo algo que los dejo en shock

Sans: E niños ella es una chica-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a todos los chicos y chicas del salón con una cara de palo antes de gritar

Todos: **¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -gritaron

Zero: **¡PERO COMO SI SE VE COMO UN CHICO!** -grito- **¡INCLUSO SU VOZ LO ES!**

Ryoku: **¡ES VERDAD COMO PUEDE SER UNA CHICA!** -grito igual que Zero

Alphonse: **¡NO TIENE SENTIDO HASTA SU MANERA DE VESTIR ES IGUAL!** -grito también como sus amigos

Todos los de la clase estaban gritando como locos incluso estaban parados gritando

Simone: **¡PUEDEN TODOS SENTARSE Y CALLARSE!** -grito molesta pero vio como todos aun gritaban, con enojo activo su quirk y empezó a arañar el pizarrón haciendo un ruido muy agudo haciendo que todos se tapen los oídos incluyendo a los nuevos y Sans-Mucho mejor-dijo soplando sus uñas viendo a todos sentados-Bien Aeron puedes sentarte en el asiento libre detrás de Yugito-dijo viendo a Aeron hacer una reverencia e irse a sentarse-Bien pasemos a la clase-dijo agarrando un plumón

Sans: Bueno yo me voy adiós-dijo pero antes de salir dijo-Por cierto tendrán una clase compartida con su nueva maestra de Educación física y All Might-dijo extrañando a todos, en eso se va

Zero: ¿Por qué creen que ella es una chica se ve como un hombre por la máscara y la ropa?-le susurro a sus amigos

Ryoku: ¿Crees que yo lo voy a saber?-dijo igual susurrando

Alphonse: ¿Qué hacemos con ella?-dijo mirando a Aeron escribir en un cuaderno rosa

Zero: En la hora de comida la invitamos a comer junto con nosotros y Yugito para que nos diga por que lleva esa mascara de gas-termino susurrando recibiendo un asentimiento de sus dos amigos

Simone: ¿Acaso hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase Zero?-dijo volteándose viendo a Zero ponerse nervioso mirándola

Zero: N-n-n-no maestra todo bien-dijo con nerviosismo

Simone: Bien como estaba diciendo el receptor-dijo volviendo a escribir en el pizarrón

Zero: "Fiu cerca"-pensó dejando escapar un suspiro y volver a escribir junto con los otros en sus cuadernos

 **En la hora de la comida (Mi hora favorita *u*)**

Se podía ver al grupo de amigos compuestos por la clase 1-F y la 1-A comiendo en la misma mesa ya que las dos clases se llevaban muy bien después del examen físico de Aizawa en ellos. Zero estaba con Yugito, Alphonse, Ryoku, Iida, Uraraka (Que se hizo buena amiga de Yugito) y Deku. Zero estaba mirando como Aeron y el otro nuevo, comían tranquilamente

Deku: Zero-san hay algo que tenemos que hablar-dijo intentando parecer serio pero por su nerviosismo no se notaba (Quirk: One For All)

Zero: ¿De qué es Deku?

Deku: Es sobre tu quirk-al decir eso llamo la atención del resto de sus amigos-All Might quiere hablar contigo y conmigo después de la otra clase-dijo ahora serio

Zero noto eso y vio el lugar en donde estaban sus profesores y vio como All Might lo miraba serio. Sabía que no sería difícil para el notar que también tiene el One for All

Zero: Esta bien-dijo para después ver a Aeron-¿Oye Aeron porque llevas la máscara aquí nada pasara?-le dijo a la chica nueva que se puso nerviosa que casi voto su comida al suelo

Aeron: A-no es nada Zero-san-dijo con nerviosismo

Zero: Venga somos amigos ahora porque no quieres mostrarnos tu cara-dijo con algo de tristeza

Aeron: Es porque-dijo frotándose la mano-Mi quirk esta esparcido por todo mi cuerpo y por eso huzo una ropa especial para que mi quirk no se despierte-dijo con tristeza

Zero noto eso y dijo

Zero: Acaso es muy peligroso tu quirk-dijo mirándola con preocupación

Aeron: Es porque… Apenas me quite la máscara mi quirk se esparcirá por todo el lugar envenenando a todos o drogándolos-dijo con tristeza

Wyrm: Un momento tu quirk es acaso relacionado con la droga-dijo con la ceja alzada (Quirk: Dragón invernal)

Aeron: si es verdad-dijo con tristeza

Zero: ¿Acaso solo quieres mantenernos seguros?

Aeron: Si

Zero: Bueno si esa es tu decisión la aceptare-dijo con la cabeza agachada en eso Ryoku le hace una pregunta a Usuji

Ryoku: Ahora que hablamos de quirks ¿cuál es el tuyo Usuji?-le dijo al piel blanca enfermiza

Usuji: Mi quirk consiste en que mi cuerpo está hecho de una sustancia chiclosa y burbujeante, es algo repugnante. Pero mi masa puede cambiar su dureza, tamaño, forma y longitud. Es sumamente resistente y casi indestructible-dijo con algo de orgullo

Zero: Suena interesante-dijo abriendo sus ojos e imito el quirk de Usuji que se dio cuenta de ello

Usuji: Oye ¿te llamas Zero verdad?-le dijo al peli naranjo que asintió-¿En qué consiste tu quirk que se me hace raro?

Zero: Consiste en escanear e imitar los quirks de otros y usarlos como míos y conservarlos-dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

Usuji se sorprendió al igual que Aeron pero en ese momento suena el timbre

Zero: Sera mejor volver nos vemos en la clase compartida clase 1-A-se despidió levantándose y yéndose con su curso

Clase 1-A: ¡Nos vemos!

En la siguiente clase

Todos esperaban a su nueva profesora de física listos para entrenar

Zero: Porque todavía no llega-dijo con algo de enojo

Ryoku: Dale tiempo-en ese momento alguien pateo la puerta con fuerza casi rompiéndola asustando a todos

 **(Reproducir Undertale OST - Spear of Justice Extended)**

En la puerta se podía ver a una mujer con el pelo atado en una coleta roja con una clase de armadura negra con un Corazón rojo en el centro de este esta tenía una sonrisa con su radio en el hombro

Undyne: ¡Muy buenos días clase!-grito con energía viendo a todos asustados-No estén asustados no les are nada-dijo con una sonrisa antes de cambiar a uno de muerte-A menos que me provoquen-lo dijo con algo de malicia asustando algunos

 **(Fin del ost)**

Undyne apago su música y miro a todos

Undyne: En fin me presento soy Undyne su nueva maestra de educación física-dijo con una sonrisa-De seguro Sans ya se los dijo pero tendremos una clase compartida con la clase 1-A-dijo recibiendo un asentmiento de todos-Perfecto por eso arrglamos esto-dijo presionando un botón y revelando que en una pared se veía unos portafolios con números verdes en el centro-Aquí están sus trajes de héroes que dibujaron en su papleto lo deben usar para esta clase-dijo sorprendiendo a todos al saber que usarían sus trajes de héroes

Ryoku: Nuestros trajes-dijo con estrellas en los ojos al saber que podía usar su traje de héroe

Saibo: Cool-dijo con una sonrisa viendo los maletines (Quirk: Regrupamiento)

Ren: Que genial-dijo con mucha emoción (Quirk: Geoquinesis)

Connor: No puedo esperar a usar el mío espero que les guste amigos-dijo saltando con una sonrisa mientras que los chicos lo miraban con unas rayas azules sobres sus cabezas (Quirk: Wormhole)

Chicos de la clase 1-F: Si lo esperamos con ansias Connor-dijeron con una sonrisa falsa alegrando al travesti-"Claro que no"-pensaron lo ultimo

Undyne: Bueno dejen de alagarse entre ustedes y cámbiense-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida-Recuerden esto aparte de hoy ustedes son-dijo volteándose con una sonrisa desafiante-HEROES-esa palabra les resonó a todos en la cabeza, en eso se retira

Zero fue por su maletín con el número 20 con una sonrisa iba a salir pero sintió que alguien lo miraba con enojo volteándose vio a Kane mirándolo desafiantemente

Zero: Kane-dijo con una mirada de desafío

Kane: Zero-dijo igual con la misma mirada

En el lugar de entrenamiento

Se podía ver a All Might con su traje de héroe junto con Undyne con su armadura y la clase 1-A con sus trajes de héroes. Todos estaban esperando a los estudiantes de la clase 1-F que toda vía no llegaban ya que aún se estaban poniéndose los trajes de héroes (Nota: No todos los datos de sus personajes pusieron los datos de sus trajes de héroes de sus personajes así que nombrare las partes de trajes de héroes de algunos personajes)

All Might: ¿UNDYNE TU CLASE DONDE ESTA?-dijo en su fomra musculo con su clase atrás de el

Undyne: Da les su tiempo All Might ellos estarán aquí-dijo con una sonrisa esperando las peleas que pasaran en este examen

En los vestidores de hombres

Se podía ver a todos los chicos cambiándose de ropa a sus trajes de héroes

Zero se había sacado la camisa listo para ponerse su camisa de héroe pero vio algo en su camisa que le dio una descarga a su cerebro, como si algo se estuviera reviviendo al ver esa ropa de héroe que se hizo le hizo recordar algo o más bien alguien que nunca conoció a la edad que tiene ahora

 **Flashback hace 15 años atrás**

 **En un campo en la montaña se podía ver a una banda de mujeres con trajes de gatos incluyendo a un hombre que se veía ridículo discutiendo de algo, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era un pequeño bebe de solo 1 año de edad de pelo naranjo erizado y ojos naranjos, llevaba puesto un traje de gatito de color naranja pero en la parte del pecho se podía ver una cruz roja, gateando hacia el bosque pero alguien lo carga para que no vaya.**

 **Lo que lo cargo fue una mujer de unos 20 años de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color rojo, tiene un par de marcas debajo de cada ojo de color rojo. Su traje temático es de color rojo y de forma felina esta mujer era Shino Sousaki o como los héroes la llaman Mandalay (Quirk: Telepatía)**

 **Mandalay: ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito no puedes ir allí?-dijo con preocupación viendo directamente a los ojos de su bebe**

 **Zero bebe: Mama-dijo felizmente tocándole la nariz**

 **Mandalay: Hay mi pequeño bebe que aria yo sin ti-dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la cabeza**

 **Hombre: De seguro enloquecerías si el no estaría-dijo llamándole la atención a la mujer que miro a su esposo (Nota: Sé que Mandalay no tiene esposo pero aquí dejare que tenga uno para que no esté sola). Era un hombre de unos 1,89 cm con un cuerpo fornido, con pelo largo de color naranja y barba del mismo color. Se caracteriza porque no lleva calzado ni ropa en la parte superior con unos pantalones grises un cinturón rojo y una parte blanca con una línea roja de una edad de 22 años con una sonrisa y ojos grises este hombre era Goultard o como los héroes lo llaman "El dios Yopuka" por poseer un gran espíritu guerrero (Quirk: Shushu) (El cual consiste en poder tener una fuerza descomunal que ningún otro hombre tendría incluyendo All Might)-Yo sé que nuestro hijo estará bien querida tiene un corazón fuerte y valiente-dijo acercándose y tocándole el corazón a su hijo-Sé que será un poderoso guerrero y cuando crezcas-le dijo acercándose a su cara-Te entrenare para que seas como tu padre-dijo que sin darse cuenta su aliento le apestaba haciendo llorar al bebe Zero**

 **Zero Bebe: ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!-lloraba a todo pulmón poniendo a ambos padres nerviosos**

 **Mandalay: Mira lo que hiciste-dijo molesta con su esposo-Ya ya mi pequeño mami está aquí-dijo acariciándolo e intentando calmarlo en eso dejo de llorar**

 **Goultard: ¿Pero yo que hice?-dijo levantando sus hombros**

 **Mandalay: Recuerda que tu aliento hace llorar a nuestro bebe Goultard-dijo haciendo que el hombre lance un suspiro hacia su mano y luego olerla poniéndose verde del asco-Te lo dije-dijo con una sonrisa burla molestando a su esposo-Y además no será un guerrero será un héroe como su madre y que formara después parte de las pussy cats como el resto-dijo con una sonrisa alzando al bebe que reía**

 **Goultard: Tal vez sea un héroe pero si lo entrenare para que sea fuerte-dijo acercándose y abrazando a su esposa**

 **Mandalay: Trato hecho-dijo con una sonrisa**

 **Fin del flashback**

Zero aun miraba su ropa pero en eso siete que alguien toca su hombro y mira a Ryoku y Alphonse con sus trajes de héroes el traje de Ryoku consiste en una camisa de color negra de manga corta y una mezclilla azul oscuro como base. Lleva una capa corta de color verde oscura y partes de una armadura de tono dorado suave que protege hombros, brazos, piernas, pecho y cabeza. El casco tiene la forma de un dragón pero lo llevaba en la mano y el traje de Alphonse es parecido a los trajes utilizados en el anime de Terraformars.

Lo miraban con extrañeza de porque no se ponía su ropa aun

Ryoku: Zero ¿estás bien?-dijo con preocupación-Estuviste viendo tu traje por 5 minutos

Zero: Si estoy bien-dijo para después volver a su traje y tomarlo con la mano-Ustedes adelántense yo ya voy-recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos que salieron para que Zero se vistiera-"Acaso eso fue un recuerdo. Esos eran mis padres"-pensó recordando ese pequeño flashback-"Mejor me cambio y no hago esperar a los demás"-pensó para después empezar a ponerse su ropa

En el campo de entrenamiento

Undyne: Ya están aquí-dijo volteándose junto con All Might y el resto de los estudiantes que miraron a la nueva clase 1-F con sus trajes de héroes

En la entrada se podía ver a muchos caminar hacia la luz, poco a poco se mostraban partes de trajes de héroes como por ejemplo una falda azul otro unas vendas en dos manos, otro seria unos tubos metálicos como los del chico Iida, una mano de gato, un casco de dragon, otros partes de lobo y por ultimo un sombrero de vaquero.

De la oscuridad salio toda la clase 1-F con sus trajes de héroes listos para pelear

All Might: **¡GUAU UNDYNE TU CLASE SE VEN COOL!** -dijo con un pulgar arriba pero vio que falta alguien- **¿UN MOMENTO ¿DONDE ESTA EL JOVEN ZERO?** -cuando dijo eso todos empezaron a buscar pero de la nada algo salto muy alto haciendo una sombra sobre todos que miraron arriba para ver a Zero con su traje de héroe.

 **(Reproducir Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 02 – Douten)**

Se podía ver a alguien caer al suelo estrellándose con el suelo creando una gran nube de humo que no dejaba ver nada pero esa columna de humo se iba desvaneciendo mostrando a Zero con su traje de héroe el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con una cruz roja en el pecho desde la cabeza hasta los pies con mangas negras, en su hombro izquierdo se podía ver unas clases de hombrera rojas con blanco con una cara, unos pantalones negros con unas rodilleras rojas con blancas y zapatos negros con rayas rojas, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era una cadena atada en toda su mano derecha desde el hombro hasta la muñeca y una clase de espada en su espalda (Espada del primer capítulo) (Nota: La ropa de héroe es igual a la de un yopuka ordinario del juego Wakfu).

Zero: Lamento la tardanza me tome un tiempo-dijo parándose haciendo que todos lo miren-Pero como todo un héroe siempre tiene una gran entrada-dijo posando en la última parte sacándoles algunos una gota de sudor y otros lo miren con asombro por la entrada

 **(Fin de Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 02 – Douten)**

All Might: **¡GRAN ENTRADA JOVEN ZERO!** -dijo con su pulgar alzado

Zero: Gracias-dijo para después acercarse a sus amigos que miraban su traje-¿Qué les parece?

Ryoku: Te ves genial-dijo con una sonrisa

Alphonse: Concuerdo-dijo también con una sonrisa

Yugito: Si te ves bien-dijo con una sonrisa la ropa de Yugito era en un vestido de una sola pieza con una falda que cubre hasta sus rodillas. El vestido es de tono violeta con franjas amarillas en forma de zig-zag que atraviesan el pecho. El vestido no es muy ajustado, pero si muestra sus pechos copa B. Usa guantes sin yemas con la imagen de la luna menguante y una capa pequeña. Usa medias negras que cubren sus piernas y unas botas pequeñas cómodas de color rojas. Su cabello es atado en dos coletas y usa un sombrero de ala ancha para cubrir su rostro. Además, como tono futurista, usa un visor especial que revela sus ojos para el uso de su Quirk y protección de los mismos

Undyne: Perfecto ahora que todos están aquí les explicaremos las reglas de este entrenamiento de combate-al decir eso por una extraña razón a Zero se le vinieron las ganas de pelear lo más antes posible

Iida: Sensei-levanto la mano para llamar la atención de los dos héroes –Este es el centro de batalla del examen físico de la entrada, entonces, ¿tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?-dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta Iida llevaba de traje de héroe una clase de armadura blanca con propulsores en las piernas (Quirk: Motor) (Igual al anime)

All Might: **¡NO, IREMOS DOS PASOS ADELANTE!** -respondió dando el símbolo de paz- **LA MAYORIA DE VECES, PELEAR CON VILLANOS TIENE LUGAR EN EL EXTERIOR, PERO SI MIRAS LOS NUMEROS TOTALES, VILLANOS ATROCES APARECEN EN LUGARES OSCUROS COMO DENTRO DE LOS EDIFICIOS** -Zero recordó su pelea con All for One- **ENCARCELAMIENTOS, ARRESTOS EN HOGARES, TRATOS DETRÁS DE ESCENA. ¡EN ESTA SOCIEDAD LLENA DE HEROES, LOS VERDADEROS VILLANOS SE OCULTAN INTELIGENTEMENTE EN LAS SOMBRAS**

Undyne: Para esta clase, ustedes serán divididos en villanos y héroes para pelear batallas internas de 2 vs 2-Yugito hace una pregunta nerviosa

Yugito: ¿Sin entrenamiento básico?

Undyne: ¡Esta es una batalla real para aprender lo básico! Sin embargo, la clave esta vez es que no hay robots que solo debas derrotar-Cuando la clase iba a preguntar Zero dijo su pregunta más rápido

Zero: Undyne-sensei, ¿los equipos serán elegidos al azar? Y para que uno gane, me imagino que tendrá que atrapar al villano o una segunda opción, ¿no es así?-pregunto dejando a su clase en silencio y este los mira-¿Qué? Creen que solo por ser ladrón en el pasado no fui un héroe secreto tampoco-dijo un poco molesto en eso All Might responde

All Might: **ASI ES JOVEN ZERO, TODOS LOS EQUIPOS SERÁN ELEGIDOS POR SORTEO. Y EN CUANTO A LAS REGLAS DEL COMBATE, PROCEDERÉ A CONTARLAS: LA SITUACIÓN ES QUE LOS VILLANOS TIENEN ESCONDIDA EN ALGUNA PARTE DE SU GUARIDA UN ARMA NUCLEAR, LOS HÉROES DEBERÁN INFILTRARSE PARA RECUPERARLA. LOS HÉROES DEBEN ATRAPAR A LOS VILLANOS O OBTENER EL ARMA EN EL TIEMPO LIMITE. LOS VILLANOS DEBEN PROTEGER DICHA ARMA HASTA QUE SE ACABE EL TIEMPO O CAPTURAR A LOS HÉROES PARA GANAR** -cuando término las dos clases estaban emocionadas

Iida: ¿Pero está bien que decidamos los equipos por votación?-pregunto ahora el motor

Undyne: Los profesionales, deben hacer equipos con héroes de otras agencias, asi que es como un entrenamiento para acostumbrarse a las distintas situaciones con diferentes héroes-le respondió la mujer de armadura

Iida: Ya veo. Es pensar hacia el futuro…-dijo para después decir-¡Disculpe mi rudeza!-grito haciendo una reverencia

All Might: **ESTA BIEN. ¡HAGAMOSLO RAPIDO!** -grito golpeando el aire

Los equipos de la clase 1-A serán iguales al anime asi que vamos con los equipos de la clase 1-F

 **Zero y Aeron: Equipo A**

 **Ryoku y Saibo: Equipo B**

 **Alphonse y Sora: Equipo C**

 **Yugito y Hanna: Equipo D**

 **Awani y Kane: Equipo E**

 **Morisaki y Ryuji: Equipo F**

 **Kanna y Ren: Equipo G**

 **Wyrm y Connor: Equipo H**

 **Kojiro y Shiro: Equipo I**

 **Fei y Aria: Equipo J**

 **Yoshikage y Usuji: Equipo K**

Todos los de la clase se juntaron con sus respectivos compañeros

Zero se acercó a Aeron para hablar ya que los dos terminaron en el mismo equipo

Zero: Vaya yo con el nuevo o más bien nueva-dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a la chica

Aeron: Z-z-zero-san-dijo un poco nerviosa

Zero: Venga no te pongas así ahora somos amigos y compañeros ¿Verdad?-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

Aeron: ¿De verdad somos amigos?-dijo sorprendida

Zero: Pues claro yo siempre busco ser amigos acaso tú no quieres ser mi amiga-dijo con una cara de tristeza fingida

Aeron: N-n-n-no no es eso e-e-e-es solo que-dijo nerviosa

Zero: O ya veo entonces somos amigos y todos felices ven vamos a ver con quien nos tocó-dijo tomándole de la mano y caminando con el resto del grupo sin darse cuenta de la cara sonrojada de Aeron que por el traje no se notaba

Connor: YEI somos compañeros y amigos verdad Wyrm-grito emocionado mientras saltaba con su traje de ¿Gato? Estilo espacial

Wyrm: Si yei-dijo con una sonrisa fingida-"¿Por qué me toco con este imbécil?"-penso ahora molesta

Ryoku: Que mal, amigos esperaban que nos tocara juntos-dijo con una cara de tristeza

Zero: No te pongas así de seguro para la próxima será-dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

Alphonse: Es verdad además asi aras nuevos amigos ¿verdad?

Ryoku: Si es verdad-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Yugito: Solo tengan cuidado en sus peleas y espero que no nos toque entre nosotros pelear-dijo un poco preocupada

Zero: No te preocupes estoy seguro que eso no pasara-dijo con una sonrisa confiada-Suerte equipo Z-dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a los 4

Yugito Ryoku y Alphonse: ¿Equipo Z?-dijeron en confusión

Zero: Si como yo fui el que fomro nuestra amistada y nuestro grupo de amigos seremos el equipo Z que dicen-dijo poniendo la mano en el centro

Ryoku: Equipo Z-dijo poniendo la mano

Alphonse: Equipo Z-dijo también poniendo la mano

Yugito: Equipo Z-dijo poniendo la mano

Zero: Perfecto desde ahora en adelante nuestro equipo se llamara equipo Z-dijo alzando la mano con los de los demás

Ryoku: Solo una duda ¿Porque Z?-dijo confundido

Zero: Porque los cuatro somos las puntas de cada rincón de la Z-dijo con una sonrisa

Ryoku: Ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa

Undyne: Ya dejen de hablar y que empiece esto-dijo con una sonrisa

Las peleas de la clase 1-A serán iguales a las del anime

Zero estaba muy sorprendido al ver el gran despliegue de poder que tiene Midoriya se nota que hasta puede lograr derrotarlo a él si aprendiera a controlarlo mejor. El resto de las peleas fueron entre interesante y otras no ya que otras mostraba poderes absurdos y otros grandes combates. Y ya era el turno de la clase 1-F de pelear

All Might: **MUY BIEN EMPECEMOS CON ESTO** -dijo metiendo sus manos en las cajas de héroes y villanos en de los héroes salió- **EL EQUIPO A SON HÉROES-** ahora saca el de los villanos- **Y EL EQUIPO E SERÁN VILLANOS** -al terminar de decir eso se generó una tensión en el lugar ya que Zero miraba a Kane con sus ojos azules y Kane lo miraba con enojo

Zero se acercó a Kane creando una gran tensión poniendo algunos nerviosos

Zero: Suerte… Kane-dijo lo último con enojo

Kane: Suerte… la necesitaras tú… Zero-dijo igual con enojo

Undyen: Pasen al área de pelea-dijo seria

All Might: **¡EQUIPO VILLANO, VAYAN PRIMERO Y PREPÁRENSE! ¡EN CINCO MINUTOS, EL EQUIPO DE HÉROES ENTRARA, Y LA BATALLA EMPEZARA!** -les dijo a los dos equipos

Equipo A y equipo E: ¡Sí!-dijeron pero Kane solo se quedó callado

All Might: **JOVEN KANE, JOVEN AWANI, APRENDAN A PENSAR DESDE LA PERPECTIVA DE UN VILLANO. ESTO ES MUY CERCANO A UNA BATALLA REAL. VAYAN CON TODO, NO TEMAN EN LASTIMARSE** -dijo recibiendo un sí de Awani pero de Kane no- **SI LAS COSAS VAN MUY LEJOS, LOS DETENDRE** -dijo volviendo a recibir un "si" de los equipos.

Kane estaba mirando a Zero quien estaba también mirándolo en un momento a otro los dos se miran seriamente Kane bufo y dirigió la mirada al edificio. Todos se alejaron para poder ver la pelea en el lugar de observación

En el dificion, en la sala de la bomba

Los dos villanos estaban ahora mismo en la zona donde dicha bomba que tiene que proteger

Awani: Aunque esto sea un entrenamiento no me gusta ser un villano-decia mientras miraba la bomba-¿Asi que nuestro trabajo es proteger esto?-en eso golpea con su mano la bomba-Solo es papel mache-dijo con aburrimiento-¡Hey!-intentaba llamar a su compañero

Kane: Me encargare de Zero mientras tú te ocupas de proteger la bomba-dijo serio-¿Entiendes?

Awani: Si supongo-dijo un poco dudoso pero vio como Kane solo lo miraba con furia-Esta bien me quedo aquí mientras tú vas por nuestros enemigos-dijo con enojo

Recibió un asentimiento de Kane y este se empezó a mover hacia donde estaban Zero y Aeron

Con Zero y Aeron

Zero y su nueva amiga estaban esperando afuera del edificio la señal para que el combate empiece, la chica droga estaba sentada en un barandal y el peli naranjo erizado estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas esperando la señal. La chica miro un momento para después intentar hablarle y intentar hacer por lo menos un amigo.

Aeron: Es muy complicado memorizarse los planos-no recibió una respuesta de Zero poniéndose algo nerviosa de que Zero no quiera ser su amigo-P-p-p-pero, All Might es igual al de la TV-siguió sin recibir respuesta y eso la empezaba a preocupar un poco más, pero seguía insistiendo-A diferencia de Sans sensei, parece que no habrá castigo, así que podemos relajarnos-Aun sin recibir respuesta, está ya estaba muy preocupada y asustada de que Zero recibió el efecto de su quirk-¡M-m-m-m-m-me puedes hablar por lo menos!-dijo ahora enojada llamando la atención de Zero haciendo que esta se tape la boca por lo que dijo era la primera vez que hacia eso-Y-y-y-y-yo lo siento no-no-no-no-no quería-dijo nerviosa

Zero: No te preocupes no es que no te quiera ignorar. Es porque me tiene preocupado Kane por alguna razón el está actuando de esta manera por algo que de seguro paso en su infancia y creo que fue algo terrible-dijo con una mirada de tristeza al edificio

Aeron: Ya veo…-fue lo único que dijo y que se le ocurrio, ya que estaba un poco culpada y triste por la razón de que ese chico rudo este asi por familia y eso la ponía triste pero en eso All Might habla

All Might: **¡AHORA, EMPECEMOS EL COMBATE DE ENTRENAMIENTO INTERNO ENTRE LOS EQUIPOS A Y EL EQUIPO E!** -se escucho por los altavoces

Zero y Kane (Que estaba adentro): Ya es hora-dijeron los dos sin darse cuenta

Zona de cámaras

Se podía ver a los demás alumnos junto con los alumnos de la clase 1-A y los profesionales enfrente de unas pantallas, All Might tenía un portapapeles en sus manos al igual que Undyne.

All Might: **BIEN, TODOS, DEBEN PENSAR MUY BIEN SUS ESTRATEGIAS** -les dijo a todos

Devuelta al edificio

Zero: Inflintrasion completa-dijo serio entrando por una ventana junto con Aeron-Hay muchos puntos ciegos, así que ten cuidado. Gracias a un quirk de sentir las presencias puedo sentir que Awani está en el último piso junto con la bomba-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

Aeron: ¿Cómo es posible que tengas también ese quirk según me dijeron que tu quirk es súper fuerza?-dijo sorprendida

Zero: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Aeron-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus ojos azules que sorprendió a Aeron.

Mientras seguían su camino Zero pudo sentir que Kane estaba cerca de su punto

Los dos subieron al siguiente piso llegando a un amplio lugar en donde había cajas de diferentes tamaños a su alrededor algunos altos otros bajos y otras cosas como sillas mesas, etc. era como un almacén en donde guardan cosas sin sentido. Zero sintió que Kane estaba en el lugar y miro hacia arriba, llamando la atención de Aeron que también miro hacia arriba para sorprenderse ya que sobre una caja estaba Kane sentado esperándolos pero en especial a Zero

Zero: Aeron-le llamo la atención a la chica-Ve arriba con Awani yo me encargo aquí de Kane-dijo serio

Aeron: Pero Zero somos amigos y compañeros no puedo dejarte aquí solo-dijo preocupada, en eso vio como Zero se puso enfrente de ella dándole la espalda, levantando una de sus manos mostrando un pulgar alzado

Zero: No te preocupes estaré bien y esa es una promesa. Por favor vete no quiero que te lastimes aquí-dijo girando la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa

Aeron: Esta bien Zero solo ten cuidado ¿okey?-dijo para después retirarse del lugar dejando a los dos chicos solos

Zero: Ya estamos solo Kane-dijo serio mirando a su compañero de clases

Kane: Si esperaba a que esa rara se fuera para pelear-dijo aun sentado en la caja-Ahora que estamos solos te aplastare para demostrar que soy más fuerte que tu-dijo serio

Zero: Demuéstramelo-dijo serio

Zona de cámaras

Saibo: Que astuto fue Kane en esperar a sus rivales, pero ¿por qué dejo ir a Aeron así como así?-dijo confundido (Quirk: Reagrupamiento)

Aria: Es porque quiere vengarse-dijo llamando la atención-Kane se quiere enfrentar a Zero porque este lo humillo en el examen de quirk del maestro Sans y Aizawa, y quiere retomar venganza contra Zero por humillarlo-dijo seria (Quirk: Telekinesis)

Alphonse: Solamente hay que esperar y ver lo que va a pasar en esta pelea-dijo serio mirando el combate

De vuelta a la zona de pelea

 **(Reproducir My demons de starset)**

Kane bajo de la caja y cayó al suelo pero al caer Zero se lanzó contra el a una gran velocidad lanzando una patada circular pero este lo bloqueo fácilmente con su brazo con el guante

Kane: Podría darte tiempo y decirte "que no me ganaras"-dijo serio

Pero Zero sonrió y se alejó para lanzar un golpe de viento al estómago de Kane que lo hizo retroceder un poco. Zero lanzo otra patada pero esta vez Kane también lanzo una patada para defenderse del ataque de Zero y contratacar lanzando un golpe a la cara dándole de lleno, lanzo otra patada pero Zero lo esquivo agachándose. Zero miro con enojo a Kane y lanzo un puñetazo con el One for All al 1% para no lastimarse, Kane miro eso y lanzo un puñetazo con su guante con energía para poder aguatar el golpe pero al chocar ambos ataques esto hizo una gran onda de expansión de aire haciendo mover la trenza de Kane y los pelos erizados de Zero ambos se mantenían en la misma posición mirándose con enojo hasta que los dos ataques acabaron mandando a volar a ambos combatientes estrellándose los dos con las cajas que estaban a sus alrededores

En la habitación de las cámaras

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el inicio del combate viendo en shock como los dos salían volando por el choque de sus quirks

El equipo de Zero estaban preocupados por su amigo ya que eso de seguro debió doler ese choque

De vuelta a la pelea

Ambos peleadores empezaron a levantarse. Zero se quitó de encima una caja grande que estaba sobre el cuándo se estrelló, terminando de levantarse miro a Kane también levantándose ambos no dijeron nada y Zero se lanzó contra Kane agarrándolo y arrogándolo contra otras cajas estrellándose en el proceso

Zero: ¡Vamos levántate!-grito corriendo hacia los escombros

Kane con enojo se levantó y a una gran velocidad se lanzó contra Zero lanzando una patada a la cara de Zero que lo mando a volar estrellándose contra la pared creando una nube de humo. Kane estaba intacto esperando a que Zero ataque miro hacia donde lanzo a Zero y vio como una caja iba hacia el estando a punto de golpearlo este empezó a romper de la nada sorprendiéndolo pero de la caja salió Zero lanzando una lluvia de golpes con los ojos abiertos mostrando sus ojos azules con enojo pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad sorprendiéndolo aunque no lo demostraba. Este lanzo un puñetazo hacia Zero pero este lo bloqueo con su pierna, Zero lanzo un puñetazo a Kane que lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, este lanzo una patada a Zero que lo defendió por poco, lanzando una patada Zero lo bloqueo con el antebrazo izquierdo se separaron para mirarse y luego pasar de largo, y luego lanzarse un puñetazo al mismo tiempo chocando ambos golpes pero Kane gano, Zero esquivo el golpe de Kane y lanzo una patada que este esquivo pero eso no lo detuvo lanzo otra patada que este volvió a defenderse Zero lanzo un golpe pero Kane lo esquivo dándole la espada para luego darle un puñetazo a la cabeza levantando la muñeca (Esa típica en donde la cabeza está en el hombro y el otro lo golpea directamente con la mano). Ambos empezaron a lanzarse una lluvia de golpes al mismo tiempo a veces se defendían y otras veces se golpeaban ambos sin retroceder

En la sala de cámaras

Todos miraban la pelea con asombro ya que ninguno de los dos se detenía

Momo: Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho… ambos si saben pelear muy bien-dijo con asombro (Quirk: Creación)

Denki: Ni que lo digas, además, ¿escucharon eso de que se "levantara"? Lo dijo con enojo. Cielos ambos no tienen compasión en lastimarse entre ellos ya se nota demasiado los rasguños que se hacen en cada golpe-Comento con algo de asombro y no era el único (Quirk: Electricidad)

Fei: Veamos cómo termina esto, el combate solo acaba de iniciar-dijo haciendo que todos estén más atentos a la pelea

All Might estaba igual que los demás junto con Undyne, solo que esta última miraba la pelea con emoción

Undyme: "Demuéstrame de que estas hecho Zero, veamos si lo que dice Sans es verdad"-dijo con una sonrisa

De vuelta a la pelea

Zero Lanzo una patada circular que Kane esquivo agachándose y poniendo las manos en el suelo, sosteniéndose del suelo empezó a girar con sus pies alzadas dando giros de patadas que Zero defendia. Kane dejo de girar para lanzar una doble patada a la espalda de Zero que lo mando a estrellarse con el techo este cayó al suelo sin moverse

Los de la sala creyeron que ya todo termino. Kane estaba a punto de irse cuando empezó a escuchar a Zero jadear del cansancio volteándose vio a Zero de rodillas agarrándose el pecho. Zero miro con enojo a Kane el cual sonrió y se limpió un poco de suciedad en la cara, eso enojo a Zero y este se lanzó contra el Kane ya lo veía venir

Zero: ¡Gomu Gomu nooooooooooooo!-grito estirando sus brazos hacia atrás-¡BAZOOKA!-grito al final lanzando un poderoso golpe al pecho de Kane que este con una gran fuerza uso su guante para intentar contrarrestarlo haciendo temblar el edificio

Con Aeron

Esta sintió el edificio temblar preguntándose qué pasaba abajo con la pelea de Zero y Kane

Aeron: ¿Zero, Zero me respondes?-dijo con un comunicador en el oído pero no se escuchaba nada-¿Zero me recibes?-dijo preocupada-"Maldición espero que este bien"-pensó para después seguir su camino al último piso

Con Awani y la bomba

Awani sintió el lugar temblando y decidió llamar a su compañero

Awani: ¿Kane que demonios está pasando ahí abajo?-dijo enojado no recibiendo una respuesta-¿Kane me respondes?-dijo más molesto-"Mierda ¿que estará haciendo ahí abajo con esos dos?"-pensó enojado

Sin darse cuenta que Aeron llego arriba

Aeron vio como Awani tenía una clase de escudo de luz y una espada de la misma energía esperando a su enemigo. Esta decido estar escondida para que él no la encontrara

Aeron: "Es mi oportunidad"-pensó lista para usar su quirk abriendo unos orificios de sus dedos y lanzar un gas verde que se dirigía hacia Awani-"Estará inconsciente dentro de poco"-pensó un poco confiada

Awani: ¿Crees que con eso me derrotaras?-dijo sorprendiendo a Aeron-Mi quirk no solo puede crear armas ¿sabes?-dijo volteándose mostrando que tenía una máscara de gas hecha de luz-puedo hacer cualquier tipo de cosas con la energía de la luz. No eres rival para mí-dijo acercando a Aeron que estaba nerviosa

Aeron: "Estoy en problemas"-penso con nervios

Con Zero y Kane

Estos al lanzar ese poderoso golpe salieron volando a direcciones opuestas parándose mostrando unos rasguños en sus caras y cuerpos. En eso Zero recibió la llamada de Aeron

Aeron: "Zero tenemos problemas. Awani me estaba esperando y logro hacerse una máscara de gas con su quirk y no puedo utilizar el mío"-dijo entre el comunicador con algo de nerviosismo-"¿Qué hago?"

Zero: no… no… no… te preocupes Aeron tengo una idea solo síguela-dijo serio y con cansancio para después cortar la conexión-Es hora de acabar con esto Kane-dijo activando el One for All al 10%

Kane: Esperaba esa respuesta-dijo igual de serio activando su quirk al máximo que podía

En la sala de cámaras

Ryoku: All Might sensei tiene que parar la pelea-dijo con nerviosismo por la situación

Alphonse: No puede dejar que ellos se maten entre si-dijo con enojo

All Might estaba nervioso no sabía si parar la pelea o seguir viendo la pelea, en eso se decidió

All Might: **PAREN LA...** -no término ya que Undyne le quito el micrófono- **¿QUE HACES UNDYNE HAY QUE PARA LA PELEA?** -dijo serio

Undyne: No déjenla seguir es su destino-dijo con una sonrisa de emoción al ver la pelea

De vuelta a la pelea

Zero y Kane se miraban con ganas de terminar con la pelea así que se lanzaron con todo lo que tenían. Siguieron peleando por un largo rato casi cansándose en el proceso destruyendo la mayor parte del piso y las cajas que estaban a su alrededor. Cuando Zero y Kane iban a lanzar un golpe final ambos sintieron que su tiempo se acabó a Zero le empezaron a sangrar los ojos y a Kane su brazo se estaba rompiendo por poco. Separándose mirándose con enojo viendo que ya no podían usar sus quirks para pelear. Zero saco una venda de su bolsillo para atárselo en los ojos se lanzó contra Kane lanzándole un puñetazo más fuerte que lo hizo retroceder

Kane: Esta vez sí me dolido-dijo lanzando un rodillazo a la cara de Zero que escupió algo de sangre-¿Cuál es tu escusa ahora?-dijo para después recibir una patada en las partes íntimas que le hizo sujetarse justo ahí

Zero: Menos platica y más acción-dijo serio

Kane: Acabemos con esto-dijo con enojo para después empezar a pelear a mano limpia contra Zero.

Ninguno de los dos retrocedía hasta que Zero sintió que podía usar su quirk una vez más

Zero: Acabare con esto de una vez-dijo activando el One for All-¡SMASH!-grito lanzando un golpe pero hacia hacia Kane sino hacia el techo destruyendo el edificio por completo

Con Aeron y Awani

Awani: ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-grito sintiendo todo el lugar derrumbarse sin darse cuenta que su máscara se fue

Aeron: "Ahora"-penso seria para lanzar una bala de humo verde hacia la cara de Awani que lo recibio de lleno infectándolo

Awani: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!-tosia para después caer al suelo inconsciente

Aeron se acercó a la bomba para decir

Aeron: **¡RECUPERADO!** -grito

Con Zero y Kane

Zero bajo su brazo mostrando que lo tenía todo roto y ensangrentado

Zero: Acabemos con esto **¡KANE!** -grito corriendo hacia Kane con un puño cargado

Kane: Lo se **¡ZERO!** -grito corriendo hacia Zero con su único brazo intacto

Zero: **¡KANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -grito lanzando el golpe

Kane: **¡ZEROOOOOOOOOOOO!** -grito lanzando el otro golpe

Ambos golpes chocaron con las mejillas del otro. Todo se movía en cámara lenta hasta que se vio como los dos caían al suelo inconsciente

All Might: **¡LOS HÉROES!** -dijo para después ver todos como Zero y Kane cayeron al suelo- **¡GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** -grito lo último

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Zero con esfuerzo levanto su mano roja que confundió a Kane

Zero: Es… un… empate…-dijo con mucho cansancio-Empezamos… con… mala… pata… me… llamo… Zero…Zero Shoshinco…-dijo con mucho esfuerzo y una sonrisa

Kane levanto su mano enguantada para chocar los cinco con Zero

Kane: Kane… Kane… Inoue…-dijo con una sonrisa para después desmallarse por completo con Zero ambos con las manos juntas indicando que desde ahora empezaba una gran rivalidad para ver quién es el mejor.

 **(Ending anterior)**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo que les pareció.**

 **Si te gusto déjame un review y si te intereso recuerda seguir la historia para saber que pasara con nuestros héroes una cosa en el próximo capítulo are al resto de los combates así que no se desesperen. Y que les pareció el pequeño flash de Zero.**

 **¿Mandalay y Goultard de verdad son sus padres? Eso se revelara en los capítulos futuros**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 Las peleas continúan, la pesadilla de Zero y conversación seria con el símbolo de paz**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics como están espero que bien si y si es así te gustara leer este nuevo capítulo de "Seamos héroes", una cosa que quiero decirles es que la razón que me demoro demasiado en subir el capítulo de "Naruto el portador de Excalibur" es porque no he tenido mucha inspiración para seguir y además se me hace difícil alagar las peleas que hay ya que cada pelea de Soul Calibur 3 son demasiado cortas (A menos que este en difícil) casi muy cortas y si no lo crees juega el juego.**

 **Sin nada más que decir disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Intro del capítulo anterior**

 **(Reproducir Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview ~Limit-Break x Survivor Ver.~ OST)**

 **Clase 1-F: Anteriormente en "Seamos héroes"**

 **Netzu: Los estudiantes de la clase 1-F, son más avanzados que otras clases-dijo mirando los datos de los estudiantes de la clase 1-F**

 **Yugito: "Ryoku es muy guapo sin su camisa"-pensó sonrojada-"¿Estaré enamorada el?"**

 **Simone: Estos son sus nuevos compañeros de clase-dijo mostrando a Usuji y a Aeron**

 **Undyne: Desde ahora todos ustedes son-dijo para verlos desafiantemente-HEROES-eso retumbo en las cabezas de todos**

 **Zero: Kane-dijo serio**

 **Kane: Zero-dijo serio**

 **Ryoku: ¿Estas bien Zero?-dijo tomándole del hombro**

 **Zero: Si estos bien adelántense.**

 **All Might: HAREMOS PELEAS EN EQUIPO DE DOS HEROES CONTRA LOS VILLANOS -les dijo a las dos clases**

 **Zero: ¡KANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito lanzando un puñetazo**

 **Kane: ¡ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito lanzando un puñetazo**

 **All Might: LOS HEROES-dijo mirando a los dos chicos caer al suelo-¡GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

 **Zero: Soy… Zero… Shoshinco-dijo levantando su mano roja**

 **Kane: Kane… Kane… Inoue…-dijo chocando los cinco con Zero para caer desmayado por completo con Zero con sus manos juntas indicando que ahora inicia una rivalidad para ver quién es el numero 1**

 **(Fin de Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview ~Limit-Break x Survivor Ver.~ OST)**

 **Ahora**

Se podía ver a los robots médicos llevándose a Zero y a Kane a la enfermería para que Recover Girl los sane

Todos aún estaban sorprendidos al presenciar tan gran pelea que hicieron los dos chicos pero en especial Undyne ya que Zero demostró ser muy fuerte.

Aeron y Awani que despertó de su inconciencia estaban enfrente de todos sus compañeros de clase.

Undyne: "Espero que me dé una gran pelea cuando nos enfrentemos un día"-pensó recordando la pelea de Zero con una sonrisa de emoción (Quirk: Lanzas)

All Might: **MUY BIEN, ES HORA DE VER LOS RESULTADOS DEL COMBATE** -dijo con una sonrisa- **¿QUIENES FUERON LOS MEJORES JUGADORES EN LA LUCHA FUERON…? ¡EL JOVEN ZERO Y EL JOVEN KANE!** -dijo con una sonrisa al curso de héroes que estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho del héroe (Quirk: One For All)

Wyrm: ¿Eh, pero, qué hay de Aeron?-dijo confundida igual que los otros (Quirk: Dragón invernal)

All Might: **HMMM, BUENO, ¿POR QUÉ SERA ESO?...** -dijo mirando a todos- **¿ALGUIEN LO SABE?** -dijo en ese momento Aria y Momo levantaron sus manos.

Momo y Aria: Si, All Might-sensei-dijeron al mismo tiempo para después las dos mirarse al mismo tiempo desafiantemente (Quirks: Creación y Telekinesis)

Momo: Disculpa Aria pero yo soy la que va a decir como paso-dijo con enojo

Aria: ¿Y porque tú?-dijo molesta-Tu eres de la clase 1-A y ellos fueron mis compañeros. Así que tú quédate con el tuyo y yo con el mío-dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Momo: Pero yo fui la primera en saber cómo paso-dijo con enojo

Aria: Si claro-dijo girando los ojos lo cual molesto más a Momo

Momo: ¡Acaso quieres pelea!-dijo creando un palo

Aria: ¡Cuando quieras!-dijo lista para usar su telekinesis pero antes de que eso pasara

All Might: **¡YA BASTA!** -grito asustando a las dos chicas- **JOVEN YAOYOROZU USTED YA DESCRIBIÓ LA PELEA DEL JOVEN MIDORIYA Y EL JOVEN BAKUGOU. ASÍ QUE LA JOVEN ARIA DIRA PORQUE EL JOVEN ZERO Y EL JOVEN KANE FUERON LOS MEJORES JUGADORES** -dijo molestando a Momo que miro a Aria la cual tenía una sonrisa de orgullo

Momo: Como sea-dijo con enojo

Aria: Muy bien como decía-dijo para después ponerse explicar

 **(Reproducir Haikyuu! OST - Kageyama Tobio)**

Aria: Fue porque ambos se adaptaron mejor en el contexto del entrenamiento, aunque Aeron hizo lo mismo, hay otros detalles a destacar-continuo con la explicación-De lo que vi del encuentro, parece que Kane actuó por su cuenta por motivos personales. Además, es algo estúpido esperar al enemigo en una sala en donde saldrían los dos muy lastimados. Zero en cambio, estaba consciente de los daños que se iban a ser durante la pelea y trato de minimizarlos lo máximo que pudo; eso puede verse con los quirks que uso durante la pelea, aunque si se excedió un poco al inicio con al empezar con una patada el combate. También está el hecho de que él fue quien dirigió la estrategia de su victoria junto con Aeron, y ella también fue buena en su papel debido a que observamos como usaba su gas con lo más cuidado posible para poder dejar inconsciente a Awani, aunque el que dependa de otro puede llevar a situaciones de nervios extremos sin saber qué hacer si el capitán no está; es por eso que aún le falta mejorar en aquellos puntos. Al final Awani, se preparó para la llegada de su oponente y asumió que la pelea se daría cerca del arma, pero eso no lo preparo para el ataque final de Zero.-Acabo ahora dejando a todos de las dos clases sin palabras, All Might estaba temblando por no decir casi nada y Undyne sorprendida al ver que esa chica era igual a Alphys y hasta una maldita bola de desierto paso por el lugar

Momo: "Me quito todo lo que iba a decir"-pensó enojada con la chica telekinetica de la clase 1-F

. . .

All Might: _ **"E-ELLA DIJO MAS DE LO QUE ESPERABA"**_ -pensó en cubierto- **B-BUENO, EL JOVEN AWANI TUVO PARTES DONDE PODRIA ESTAR MAS RELAJADO TAMBIEN, PERO BUENO, ESO ES CORRECTO** -dijo alzando un pulgar

 **(Fin del ost)**

Pero en ese momento entro alguien que nadie se esperaba que despertara tan rápido después de caer desmayado llego a la sala de cámaras.

¿?: Wow, eres buena. Me alegraría un montón si un día me ayudas con algunos problemas míos.-Dijo un peli naranjo erizado con muchas vendas en su brazo derecho, un algodón en su mejilla, una venda en la otra mejilla y con unas vendas en los ojos que estaban entintados con sangre.

Llamando la atención de todos que se sorprendieron al ver a Zero de pie muy rápido.

Aria se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo Zero ya que debido a que casi nadie anteriormente le daba cumplidos así ya que era arrogante por tener un quirk genial.

Yugito, Ryoku y Alphonse: **¡ZERO!** -gritaron lanzándose contra su amigo tirándolo al suelo (Quirks: Pesadilla, Control Elemental y Metamorfosis)

Zero: ¡Au! Mis costillas-dijo con una mueca de dolor (Quirk: Escáner)

Yugito, Ryoku y Alphonse: ¡Lo sentimos!-dijeron parándose del suelo y ayudando a Zero a levantarse

All Might: **JOVEN ZERO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ, DEBERÍA ESTAR EN LA ENFERMERÍA-** dijo serio mirando a Zero el cual estaba limpiándose el polvo del cuerpo con su mano izquierda ya que la derecha estaba vendada.

Zero: Bueno se puede decir que no solo tengo un quirk que me ayuda a imitar solo quirks de ataque sino también de sanación y tengo como 15 de ellas.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos-Es por eso que desperté más rápido que Kane y Midoriya-dijo recordando que al despertar estaba todo vendado y sanado y a sus dos lados estaban Kane inconsciente y sanado y Midoriya con un brazo vendado y la mejilla con una curita

All Might: **BUENO ME ALEGRA QUE ESTÉS BIEN** -dijo con una sonrisa- **"Si puede sanarse muy rápido que otros héroes, no me gustaría imaginar ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera unido a los villanos?"** -pensó eso serio

Undyne: Bien todos, cambien la localización y empecemos el segundo encuentro.-dijo recibiendo un sentimiento de todos-Enfrenten el entrenamiento después de pensar lo que hablamos.

Clase 1-A y clase 1-F: **¡SI SEÑORA!**

All Might metió sus dos manos en las cajas para sacar dos letras.

Heroes: Equipo B

Villanos: Equipo D

Ryoku y Yugito se miraron al mismo tiempo ninguno de los dos quería pelear contra el otro ya que desde que se conocieron sentían algo por el otro pero no sabían que era eso.

All Might: **MUY BIEN EQUIPO B SON HÉROES MIENTRAS QUE EL EQUIPO D SON VILLANOS. VAYAN A PREPARARSE PARA EL COMBATE** -dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos equipos

Ryoku: Suerte Yugito-dijo con una sonrisa

Yugito: Igualmente Ryoku-kun-dijo con un sonrojo sin darse cuenta del uso de "kun" en el nombre de Ryoku el cual se sonrojo por eso

Área de pelea

Se podía ver al equipo de los héroes esperando afuera del edificio esperando la señal para que el combate empiece

Mientras tanto con los villanos

Se podía ver al equipo de los villanos esperando con la bomba de mache en el 7 piso esperando la señal para empezar

Hanna: Como soy la que tiene el quirk más débil iras primero mientras que yo me quedo a proteger la bomba-dijo mirando la bomba-¿Está bien?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de esta (Quirk: Chispa)

Con los héroes

Saibo: Vale el último piso fue usado por el equipo E-dijo serio mirando el mapa-Creo que debería estar en el piso 7. ¿Tú que dices? (Quirk: Reagrupamiento)

Ryoku: Vale-dijo en eso la voz de All Might se escucha

All Might: **LA PELEA DEL EQUIP ¡EMPIECE!** -en ese momento el equipo de héroes entro al edificio listos para pelear

En la sala de cámaras

Zero: Buena suerte a los dos-dijo mirando la pelea de sus dos amigos

Alphonse: No te preocupes solo es un entrenamiento no una pelea real-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Zero

Zero: Si solo espero que no pase a extremos

De vuelta al entrenamiento

Ryoku junto con Saibo entraron al lugar viendo que todo estaba oscuro. Caminaron por el lugar preparándose para la pelea en eso sienten como el viento se mueve solo y creyeron que no estaban solos

Ryoku: Adelántate yo me encargo del quien sea que este aquí-dijo recibiendo una asentimiento de Saibo que se fue.

Ryoku empezó a caminar por el lugar sin escuchar nada y eso lo empezaba a asustar de a poco y sentía una sensación de querer salir corriendo en eso escucha una voz espeluznante

¿?: _BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_ -se escuchaba por el lugar y eso empezaba a asustar a Ryoku que no le agradaba esa voz

Ryoku: ¿Quién está por ahí?-dijo asustado en eso vuelve a escuchar la voz

¿?: _BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_ -se escuchaba cada vez más cerca

Ryoku: ¡No juegos conmigo! ¡Lo-lo-los fantasmas no exi-exi-existen!-dijo más asustado que antes en eso siente como unos pasos se le acercan poco a poco-¿Quién está ahí?-dijo asustado-Muéstrate o no respondo-dijo levantando algunas piedras

En eso se muestra como una clase de fantasma de color verde intenso y se veía sin cabeza y tenía traje de guardia y su cabeza la tenía en la mano

Fantasma: _BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_ -dijo en eso Ryoku empieza a correr gritando como niña

Ryoku: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -gritaba corriendo por el piso bien asustado- **¡SE SUPONE QUE LOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTEN!** -grito más asustado

En la zona de cámaras

Todos miraban con impresión de que un fantasma este en el lugar

Zero: Se-se-se se supone que los fantasmas no existen-dijo con la cara azul del miedo

Su clase junto con los otros asintieron en forma de aprobación excepto Katsuki y Shoto que miraban serio el encuentro

De vuelta a la pelea

Ryoku seguía corriendo por el lugar con mucho miedo

Ryoku: **¡ALEJATE DE MI!** -gritaba corriendo por el lugar mientras el fantasma lo perseguía sin parar hasta que lo arrincono con una esquina-no, no, no, no-decía con miedo mientras el fantasma se acercaba poco a poco- **¡ALEJATE!** -grito usando su control en la tierra y enviar una gran roca que hizo desaparecer al fantasma pero lastimando a alguien

¿?: **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** -se escuchó un grito femenino haciendo que Ryoku abra los ojos y darse cuenta que a la que golpeo fue a Yugito la cual tenía un brazo atrapado por la piedra y un muro

Ryoku: ¡Yugito!-dijo muy sorprendido-¡Lo siento mucho!-grito acercándose a Yugito y quitándole la piedra gracias a su quirk

Yugito: No te preocupes Ryoku-kun, estoy bien-dijo con una pequeña mueca de dolor

Ryoku: No digas eso. Lo siento-dijo más preocupado

All Might: **¡LOS HÉROES GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** -grito dejando a los dos chicos confundidos

Ryoku y Yugito: ¿Ganamos?/ ¿Perdimos?-dijeron al mismo tiempo confundidos

Flashback con Saibo y Hanna

Saibo estaba subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su rival en el séptimo piso. Al llegar se encontró con Hanna protegiendo la bomba y mirando alrededor para asegurarse que su enemigo no esté cerca

Saibo: Esto será fácil-dijo mientras se acercaba a la bomba escondiéndose en algunos pilares para que Hanna no lo encuentre.

Pero este al estar cerca de una luz Hanna se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lanzo un rayo de luz

Saibo: ¡Maldición!-dijo haciendo sus dos manos escudos y lograr contrarrestar el ataque de Hanna lográndolo de poco-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-dijo sin dejar que sus manos dejen de ser escudos

Hanna: Fácil, cuando tocaste la luz pude sentir que alguien estaba cerca de la bomba y me arriesgue para lanzar un rayo de luz-dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Saibo: Vale ¡Juguemos!-dijo transformando sus dos manos en dos pistolas y empezar a disparar

Hanna: oh-ho-dijo para después empezar a correr esquivando los disparos de las armas de Saibo

Saibo vio eso como una oportunidad para acercarse a la bomba y ganar pero por descuido Hanna logro acercarse a una parte con luz y lo uso como arma disparando un rayo de luz hacia Saibo que logro verlo y saltar a un lado esquivando el ataque.

Saibo se levantó y transformo sus manos en metralletas ahora dejando con cara azul a Hanna

Saibo: Hasta la vista Baby-dijo con una sonrisa malévola y empezar a disparar a una gran velocidad

Hanna: ¡Ay mama!-dijo con miedo para empezar a correr por todo el lugar esquivando todas las balas que casi le llegan

Saibo: No hay forma de que me ganes-dijo acercándose a Hanna la cual estaba escondida detrás de un pilar

Hanna: Esto aún no acaba-dijo mientras sus dos puños se volvían en luz y salía de su escondite atacando a Saibo en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Saibo: ¡Maldicion!-dijo esquivando los golpes de Hanna

Saibo al separarse transformo sus dos manos en espadas y ataco a Hanna que esquivo de a poco el ataque de Saibo

Zona de cámaras

Sora: **¡SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡ESPADAS!** -dijo con ojos en forma de estrellitas viendo las espadas medievales unidas al cuerpo de Saibo dejando a todos con una gota de sudor al ver a un aficionado a las espadas (Quirk: Armaduras de energía) (Nota: El que hizo a Sora que por favor le ponga un nombre a su quirk)

De vuelta a la pelea

Saibo y Hanna seguían peleando con sus quirks intentando vencer a su enemigo pero ninguno de los dos retrocedía, Hanna se alejó para cargar una bola de luz en su mano y dispararlo contra Saibo el cual volvió a transformar sus manos en escudos intentando defenderse del ataque pero la bola de luz fue más fuerte y envió a volar a Saibo contra una pared cayendo al suelo

Hanna: Eres bueno pero yo soy mejor-dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Saibo se ofendió y dio un giro hacia atrás y transformo sus dos manos en dos lanza granadas

Hanna: Mami-dijo con miedo

Saibo: Eres buena pero yo soy mejor-dijo disparando una granada de luz dejando ciega momentáneamente a Hanna-¡RECUPERADO!-al decir eso la luz se fue y Hanna vio como Saibo tocaba la bomba

Hanna: No perdí-dijo con tristeza

Saibo: No te pongas así la próxima me ganas-dijo con una sorisa alegrando a Hanna

Hanna: Gracias

All Might: **¡LOS HÉROES GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** -dijo por el alta voz

Fin del flashback

Siguiente combate

Equipo H "Héroes"

Equipo G "Villanos"

Zona de combate

Se podía ver a Connor sentado en una barandilla esperando con alegría el combate. Y Wrym se miraba con una cara de molestia al ver que Connor se tomaba esto fácilmente

Connor: Yo sé que podemos ganar-dijo felizmente mientras esperaba moviendo sus piernas para adelante y atrás (Quirk: Wormhole)

Wrym: ¡Acaso no te lo puedes tomar esto enserio!-dijo enojada con el loco de la clase-Aunque debo admitir que si podemos ganar solo déjamelo a mí-dijo mientras era rodeada por una aura de color azul-Te recomiendo que te alejes-dijo mientras Connor asentía y se alejaba

Zona de cámaras

Zero: "¿Qué pretende hacer Wrym?"-pensó confundido

De vuelta al entrenamiento con los villanos

Kanna: Gracias a mi olfato puedo sentir que los dos aun no entran-dijo con una sonrisa confiada-Yo bajare mientras que tú te quedas-dijo mientras se preparaba para ir a recibir a sus enemigos (Quirk: Licantropía)

Ren: Esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa confiada (Quirk: Geoquinesis)

All Might: **¡QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA!**

Kanna: Lo voy a ir recibir-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para ir pero en eso siente un pequeño temblor-¿Pero qué está pasando?-dijo confundida para después empezar a sentir frio-Que… que… frio-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Ren y ver las dos que sus piernas estaban congeladas

Ren: ¿Pero qué paso?-dijo intentando mover sus piernas sin darse cuenta las dos de algo

Connor: ¡Recuperado! **¡YEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** -dijo haciendo que las dos volteen a ver a Connor sobre una criatura de color azul oscuro y de forma reptiliana mientras abrazaba la bomba-Lo logramos Wrym-le dijo al reptil sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

Kanna: Esa es Wrym-dijo con miedo apuntando al reptil-No puede ser verdad

Wrym: Que grosera-dijo con enojo

Connor: En realidad ella si es Wrym y se transformó en un dragón-dijo con una sonrisa dejando muy sorprendidas a las dos chicas

Ren: ¿Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pero cómo?-dijo antes de que Connor explicara lo que paso

Flashback de Connor y Wrym

Wrym empezó a aumentar su tamaño y su ropa empezó a romperse

Zona de cámaras

Mineta: ¡Si por fin veré un cuerpo desnudo de una chica!-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida dejando asqueados a todos pero se escuchó a alguien decir (Quirk: Bolas pegajosas)

Zero: Zerooooooooo-dijo levantando su mano el cual estaba endurecido gracias al quirk de Kirishima-¡CHOP!-dijo lo último golpeando al pervertido muy fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que le crezca un gran chichón

Chicas de la clase 1-A y 1-F: "Se lo merece"-pensaron con enojo

Zero: Lo que más odio en el mundo es a los pervertidos-dijo con enojo y su mano volvía a la normalidad

De vuelta con Wrym en su transformación

Wrym: **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** -dijo mientras su cuerpo se agrandaba y le salían escamas azules oscuras por todo el cuerpo con una altura de 2mts y longitud de 3 mts con unas espinas de color azul afiladas dos alas en la espalda su pelo era como una llama de color azul y dientes de color azul (Se parece a Winter wyvern de Dota 2)

Connor: **¡SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** -dijo con estrellitas en los ojos viendo a su compañera ahora dragona-¡¿Desde cuándo puedes transformarte en un dragon pequeño?!-dijo con mucha emoción tocando a la dragón

Wrym: Es por mi quirk Dragon invernal-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes-No tenemos tiempo sube congelare el edificio-al decir eso Connor se subió a su espalda y esta empezó a lanzar un aliento de hielo que empezó a congelar el lugar-Vamos a ganar-dijo empezando a caminar por el piso de hielo

Fin del flashback

Connor: Y eso paso-dijo con una sonrisa

Kanna y Ren: Diablos-dijeron con enojo

Gana el Equipo de los héroes

Siguiente combate

Equipo C los héroes y Equipo F los villanos

Zero, Ryoku y Yugito: Suerte Alphonse-dijeron con una sonrisa a su amigo

Alphonse: Gracias amigos-dijo para después dirigirse al lugar de enfrentamiento

En el área de enfrentamiento

Alphonse: No creo que sea tan difícil ganar-dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Sora: No podemos confiarnos demasiado-dijo serio mirando el edificio

Alphonse: Bueno solo hay que esperar y ver qué pasa-dijo sentándose en una baranda esperando a que empiece el combate

Con el equipo F

Morisaki: Debería ir a recibir a nuestros enemigos-dijo con una mirada malvada (Quirk: Disparo certero).

El traje de héroe de Morisaki es el siguiente: Usa una camisa sin mangas ajustada de color gris y una capucha que cubre sus hombros y cabeza, usa unos googles que le permiten mejorar su precisión, los cuales parecen el rostro de un búho y unos pantalones con varios bolsillos, además de unas botas de cuero, lleva equipado un arco y un carcaj con flechas en su espalda, un par de pistolas a sus costados y sus bolsillos guardan dardos, los cuales poseen diferentes somníferos.

Ryuji: No lo creo desde que te conozco he visto que siempre te deprimes por solo fallar un tiro-dijo con una cara de aburrimiento mirando a Morisaki el cual se molestó por eso-es mejor que yo vaya a recibirlos. (Quirk: Estallido)

All Might: **EMPIEZA LA PELEA DEL EQUIPO C Y EL EQUIPO F** -dijo por los altavoces

Ryuji: Muy bien voy quédate aquí y vigila la bomba-dijo serio mientras bajaba a recibir a sus enemigos

Morisaki: Hay te odio-dijo con enojo

Con los héroes

Se podía ver a Alphonse con una nariz de lobo intentando buscar el aroma de sus oponentes

Sora: Tienes su aroma-dijo mirando a su amigo en cuatro patas mientras buscaba el aroma

Alphonse: *Snif* *snif* *snif*-buscaba el aroma de sus enemigos hasta que siente algo-Espera *Snif* siento algo *Snif* por allá-dijo como cierto perro de la película Up

Sora: Wow ese quirk tuyo si sirve-dijo sorprendido

Alphonse se paró en dos patas y su nariz se fue

Alphonse: Si es muy útil-dijo con una sonrisa-pero no nos confiemos demasiado huelo algo quemado-dijo pero en ese momento algo explota detrás de los dos

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Alphonse y Sora: **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** -gritaron cayendo al suelo-¿Pero quién?-dijeron al mismo tiempo viendo a Ryuji con su mano entera liberando humo

Alphonse: Sora ve tu a buscar la bomba yo me encargo de la dinamita-dijo molestando a Ryuji y recibiendo un asentimiento de Sora-Hagamos esto dinamita-dijo sacando un frasco con sangre de mantis

Ryuji: Je ¿Qué hará un frasco de sangre de mantis contra mi quirk?-dijo en un tono burlon

Alphonse: Jeje ya verás-dijo tomando un poco de la sangre de grillo y transformando sus dos manos en garras de mantis-Pelea-dijo saltando contra Ryuji con el salto de la mantis y empezando a lanzar cortes con las garras

Ryuji: ¡Mierda!-exclamo saltando esquivando el ataque de Alphonse-Ya verás-dijo con enojo mientras que su mano izquierda era rodeado de humo- **¡EXPLOSIÓN!** -grito lanzando un golpe a Alphonse mientras su brazo explotaba sacando a volar a Alphonse estrellándose con una pared en el proceso-¿Que te pareció?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Alphonse: Ya verás-dijo con enojo para después lanzarse contra su enemigo

Zona de cámaras

Zero: Alphonse tiene que tener cuidado con las explosiones de Ryuji-dijo preocupado por su amigo-Es como su peleara con esa mina andante de ahí-dijo apuntando a Katsuki

Katsuki: **¡QUE DIJISTE CIEGO DE MIERDA!** -grito muy molesto

Zero: Lo que oíste mina andante-dijo burlándose más dejando a Katsuki muy rabioso-Una cosa Wrym-dijo llamando la atención de la chica la cual aún estaba en su forma reptil-¿Por qué aun no vuelves a la normalidad?-dijo haciendo sonrojar a la dragón

Wrym: ¿Es acaso que quieres verme desnuda pervertido?-dijo molesta con Zero

Zero: ¡Que!, no quise decir eso es solo que…-dijo sonrojado antes de que Mineta hablara

Mineta: A mí no me importaría ver-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

Zero: **¡ZERO SMASH!** -grito dándole de nuevo un golpe en la cabeza al pervertido dejándolo inconsciente-Mira Mineta hay hormigas por que no las cuentas-dijo con una vena en la cabeza

De vuelta a la pelea pero ahora con Sora y Morisaki

Sora llego al siguiente piso encontrándose con la bomba sin protección

Sora: Eso fue fácil-dijo como si nada acercándose a la bomba pero antes de que tocara unas flechas casi le llegan a la mano-¡UA!-dijo alejando la mano de la bomba-¿Quién hizo eso?

Morisaki: ¿Quién crees?-dijo saliendo de las sombras-Tu peor pesadilla-dijo con una sonrisa maligna mientras sacaba un arco el cual tenía ocho flechas-¡Adios!-dijo lanzando las flechas

Sora: Maldición-dijo usando su quirk para hacerse una armadura de energía el cual repelio las flechas-Decias-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Morisaki: Ahora veras-dijo enojado guardando el arco y sacando unos dardos de los bolsillos-Toma esto-dijo lanzando los dardos hacia Sora el cual empezó a esquivarlos con facilidad

Sora: Eso es todo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona sin darse cuenta que un dardo le dio en la mano-Au-dijo con dolor pero sintió que no podía mover su mano-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tenía ese dardo?-dijo quitándose el dardo del brazo

Morisaki: Un líquido que sirve para paralizar el cuerpo de quien sea-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-Ahora come esto-dijo sacando dos pistolas de su cintura y empezando a disparar

Sora: Mierda-dijo corriendo escondiéndose detrás de un pilar-Alphonse tengo problemas-dijo en el comunicador

Con Alphonse y Ryuji

Ambos seguían peleando, pero en el piso se podía ver muchas grietas o partes destruidas, ya que son por las explosiones de Ryuji y los ataques de Alphonse gracias a las sangres de los animales e insectos que uso

Alphonse: Mal momento Sora-dijo esquivando una explosión de Ryuji-Ire después aguanta-dijo serio saltando esquivando las explosiones-Es acaso que no te cansas-dijo con enojo

Ryuji: No me canso-dijo con una sonrisa pero se le podía ver una lagrima en la cara-Suele doler-dijo mostrando sus manos los cuales tenían quemaduras por las explosiones que hacia

Alphonse: Deberías rendirte podrías seguir saliendo herido por tus explosiones-dijo con preocupación por su compañero

Ryuji: No parare hasta que te derrote-dijo serio saliendo contra Alphonse

Alphonse: Maldición-dijo esquivando una explosión-"Ya casi no me quedan frascos de sangres que hago"-pensó con enojo en eso saca un frasco con sangre de rana y un frasco de saltamontes-"Pongámonos serios"-pensó serio mientras destapaba ambos frascos y se los bebía

Ryuji: ¿Qué haces?-dijo confundido viendo como las piernas de Alphonse se hicieron de saltamontes y cuando bajo la vista mostro unos ojos de rana de color amarillo-¿Qué te hiciste?-dijo un poco asqueado

Alphonse: *Ribbit* solo digamos que es hora de acabar con esto *Ribbit*-dijo saltando muy alto pegándose en el techo-*Ribbit* venga atrápame-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Ryuji: No me subestimes-dijo empezando a lanzar explosiones con las manos hacia el techo

Alphonse: *Quero*-dijo saltando esquivando las explosiones-*Quero* *Quero*-decía mientras saltaba provocando a Ryuji

Ryuji: No te escaparas-dijo persiguiendo a Alphonse

Zona de cámaras

Tsuyu: Quien diría que hay alguien más que yo que puede usar un quirk de rana *Quero*-decía con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco sonrojada viendo a Alphonse saltar de un lado a otro con su poder de rana-"Me pregunto si también come moscas en esa forma *Quero* *Quero*"-pensó para ver si podía hablar con Alphonse después de la practica (Quirk: Rana)

De vuelta a la pelea

Alphonse seguía esquivando las explosiones de Ryuji y se dio cuenta que las manos de Ryuji ya estaban lo bastante lastimados para lanzar otra explosión y eso lo iba aprovechar

Alphonse: "Ahora"-pensó para después envolver con su lengua a Ryuji y usar su fuerza para azotarlo en el suelo una y otra vez hasta dejar inconsciente-"Creo que me pase, pero será mejor que ayude a Sora"-pensó para después subir hasta la zona de la bomba

Mientras tanto arriba

Se podía ver a Sora esquivando con todo lo que podía los disparos de Morasaki

Morasaki: Ya no tienes nada que hacer contra mí-dijo con una sonrisa confiada rodeando a Sora-Yo gano-dijo para después escuchar a Alphonse decir.

Alphonse: Recuperado *Ribbit*-dijo llamando la atención de los dos y darse cuenta que Alphonse estaba arriba de la bomba.

Morasaki: **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** -grito cayendo de rodillas y deprimirse demasiado

All Might: **¡LOS HÉROES GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

Despues

Zero: Lo hiciste bien Alphonse-dijo con una sonrisa pasando su mano por el hombro de Alphonse

Alphonse: Gracias amigos-dijo con una sonrisa

Tsuyu: Alphonse-san-dijo llamando la atención del mencionado-Crees que podríamos juntarnos algún día para poder entrenar nuestros quirks juntos ya que son iguales-dijo con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada. Sonrojando a Alphonse.

Alphonse: Claro no veo porque no-dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar el sonrojo siendo notado por sus amigos

Tsuyu: Que bien hasta entonces-dijo yéndose del lugar con un sonrojo

Zero: Ya enganchaste a una picaron-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y tocándole el estómago con el codo. Mientras que Ryuku y Yugito tenían la misma sonrisa y una mirada traviesa hacia Alphonse el cual se sonrojo mucho

Alphonse: ¡¿Q-q-q-que? no es lo que creen amigos solo vamos a entrenar!-dijo muy nervioso

Undyne: Dejen de hablar continuemos los combates-dijo haciendo a Alphonse suspirar de alivio

Siguiente combate

Equipo I héroes

Equipo J villanos

En la zona de combate

Se podía ver a los héroes esperando la señal para comenzar el combate

Kojiro: Veamos en el mapa muestra todos los pisos que usaron los otros para poner la bomba así que creo que están en el 3 piso-dijo mirando los planos mientras Shiro solo asentía-Oye ¿acaso eres mudo de que por eso no hablas?-dijo recibiendo una negación de Shiro-¿Entonces por qué no hablas?-dijo recibiendo una respuesta de Shiro el cual levanto la cabeza y apunto su cuello mostrando una cortadura cicatrizada en las cuerdas vocales-Acaso es por un accidente-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Shiro el cual tenía una sonrisa-Perfecto solo hay que esperar-dijo con una sonrisa. (Quirk: Tornados)

Con los villanos

Fei: Yo iré por nuestros enemigos mientras tú te quedas a proteger-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba y se preparaba para pelear (Quirk: Adrenalina)

Aria: Por mi creo que es la mejor opción ya que tú tienes un Quirk de ataque más fuerte que el mío-dijo planeando una forma de derrotar a sus enemigos

All Might: **QUE EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DEL EQUIP ¡EMPIECE!** -dijo por los altavoces

Fei: Esa es la señal me voy-dijo empezando a caminar para buscar a sus rivales

Aria: Suerte-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

En el segundo piso

Shiro junto con Kojiro iban caminando por el lugar esperando una señal del enemigo en eso Kojiro siente como el viento se mueve bruscamente y miraba para todos lados Mientras que Shiro tocaba el suelo y su cuerpo se volvía de roca lo que sorprendió a Kojiro pero no pudo preguntar ya que Shiro bloqueo un golpe de parte de Fei el cual estaba sorprendido al ver un quirk así.

Shiro: Yo me encargo ve tú ahora-dijo sorprendiendo a Kojiro ya que Shiro no hablaba desde hace muchos días (Quirk: Mime)

Kojiro: Vale suerte-dijo yéndose del lugar dejando a los dos solos

Fei: Veamos qué tan fuerte eres-dijo con una sonrisa para después alejarse y lanzarse contra Shiro a una gran velocidad gracias a su quirk

Fei llego a la cara de Shiro y lanzo un puñetazo que hizo a Shiro chocar con una pared, Fei se acercó a Shiro y empezó a golpearlo en todo su pecho y cara, pero Shiro no sentía nada ya que era roca pura y no le dolía mucho. Fei lo agarró del cuello y empezó a lanzarle ganchos a la cara con gran fuerza pero Shiro seguía sin sentir nada. Shiro se hartó de que lo siguieran golpeando y bloqueo un puñetazo de Fei para contratacar con un golpe que lo mando a volar cayendo al suelo causándole mucho daño a Fei ya que ese golpe le dolió como el diablo es como si una gran piedra lo golpeara. Shiro empezó a acercarse a Fei a paso lento, ya que cada paso causaba un pequeño temblor que se sintió por el edificio. Fei no se iba a rendir tan fácil levanto un poco las rodillas, para después ver como Shiro estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, se levantó con rapidez y lanzo un golpe a la cara de Shiro que ni se inmuto y golpeo en el estómago a Fei que lo hizo estrellarse con el techo. Al caer Fei se agarró el estómago con dolor, pero vomito un poco ya que ese golpe le revolvió el estómago completo.

Zona de cámaras

Clase 1-A y 1-F: "Asco"-pensaron todos con las caras verdes al mismo tiempo al ver el vómito de Fei

De vuelta a la pelea

Fei se levantó con esfuerzo y lanzo un golpe a la cara de Shiro pero este no sintió nada. Con enojo empezó a golpear a Shiro por todo el cuerpo intentando dañarlo pero este ni se inmutaba por los golpes. Shiro golpeo a Fei para alejarlo y lanzarle unos dos golpes para aturdirlo que lo alejo un poco. Fei miro a Shiro y lanzo una patada a la cara de Shiro que no sintió nada, lanzo una patada a su cintura pero Shiro agarro su pierna para agarrarlo del cuello y azotarlo con el suelo. Shiro estaba encima de Fei y lanzo un golpe que Fei esquivo moviendo la cabeza a la derecha, lanzo otro golpe que Fei logro esquivar moviendo la cabeza a la izquierda. Shiro lanzo un golpe que Fei esquivo moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo y agarrar a Shiro del pecho y uso sus piernas para quitárselo de encima. Shiro y Fei se levantaron al mismo tiempo ambos con una sonrisa desafiante, Shiro lanzo un golpe que Fei esquivo dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y un codazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Fei pateo a Shiro que retrocedió un poco para lanzar un golpe que Shiro atrapo y golpeo la mano de Fei rompiéndosela

Fei: **¡HAAAAAAAAA!** -dijo con dolor alejándose de Shiro el cual tenía una sonrisa malvada-Con que con esas estamos-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

All Might iba a parar la pelea pero vio como Shiro golpeo a Fei en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago. Fei aprovecho el golpe para correr y agarrar a Shiro en el estómago y hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos kilómetros, lanzo un golpe a la barbilla de Shiro con el brazo que tenía roto, que sorprendió a todos de la sala de cámaras al ver como Fei golpeo a Shiro con la mano que suponía rota, agarro a Shiro de la cabeza para golpearlo unas cuantas veces en el estómago con la rodilla. Fei salto para agarrar a Shiro por la cintura con las piernas y hacerlo caer. Fei intentaba separar a Shiro de sus piernas ya que se escuchaba como el cuerpo crujía un poco. Shiro se levantó del suelo y puso a Fei en sus hombros y lo azoto con el suelo tres veces. Levanto a Fei para golpearlo en el estómago y alejarlo de él. Ambos se miraban sin decir nada. Shiro se inclinó un poco y corrió muy rápido hacia Fei y agarrarlo y estrellarlo con la pared lanzo un golpe que Fei esquivo y le devolvió el golpe con un codazo corriendo con el impulso y alejarse. Shiro se lanzó contra Fei tirándose los dos al suelo. Fei iba a aprovechar eso y empezó a intentar separar el cuerpo de Shiro de sus piernas, pero antes de que eso pasara se escuchó en los altavoces

All Might: **¡LOS HÉROES GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** -dijo confundiendo a los dos peleadores

Flashback con Kojiro y Aria

Kojiro estaba subiendo los escalones hasta que sintió los pequeños temblores

Kojiro: "Espero que a Shiro le vaya bien"-pensó un poco nervioso por los temblores. Al llegar al tercer piso vio la bomba desprotegida-"Eso fue fácil"-pensó con una sonrisa para después acercarse y tocar la bomba pero antes de que eso pasara unas cajas volaron contra el haciéndolo retroceder por poco-¡¿Qué diablos?!-dijo esquivando el ataque

Aria: Buen intento pero no ganaras-dijo con una sonrisa mientras diferentes objetos como cajas o trozos de basura volaban a su alrededor

Kojiro: Esto es nuevo-dijo sorprendido-Pero no perderé fácilmente-dijo mientras ráfagas de viento rodeaban sus manos-¡Toma esto!-dijo lanzando pequeños tornados que movieron un poco a Aria y sus objetos

Aria miro a Kojiro y empezó a lanzarle todo tipos de objetos que flotaban a su alrededor. Kojiro no se dejaría perder tan fácil, con dificultad empezó a contrarrestar los ataques de Aria con sus poderes de viento. Aria estaba con una sonrisa ya que detrás de Kojiro se encontraba una caja, con su quirk hizo que la caja se elevara en el cielo y lo estrello con la espalda de Kojiro el cual salió volando contra una pared. Estrellándose en el proceso

Kojiro: ¡HA!-dijo con dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo

Aria lanzo cajas hacia Kojiro el cual a tiempo logro esquivar los ataques de Aria. Kojiro buscaba una manera de derrotar a Aria, encontrando que el quirk de Aria solo servía para hacer levitar cosas con la mente. Pensando en su idea no se dio cuenta que una caja se estrelló contra el haciéndolo retroceder unos metros en el suelo. Miro los objetos que estaban alrededor de la sala y se dio cuenta que si lograba destruir los objetos que estaban a su alrededor podría ganar.

Poniendo en plan en acción pudo ver como algunas cajas estaban algo destruidas a su alrededor ya que estos estaban rotos gracias a sus esquives y golpes que le dieron los ataques de Aria, a la cual miro que tenía una cara de nerviosismo viendo sus objetos algo destruidos.

Kojiro: "Ya sé cómo derrotarte"-pensó con una sonrisa que confundió a Aria, pero vio como Kojiro creaba pequeños tornados en las manos y los lanzaba contra las cajas haciéndolos volar contra algunas pared destruyéndose en el proceso

Aria intento buscar la manera de esquivar los tornados de Kojiro pero estos eran potentes para atraer cosas hacia él.

Pasaron los minutos y se puede ver que el tercer piso estaba lleno de trozos de madera rotos.

Aria: Yo pierdo-dijo con una cara de tristeza

Kojiro: No te preocupes estoy seguro que podrás vencerme algún día-dijo con una sonrisa para después acercarse a la bomba y decir-¡Recuperado!

All Might: **¡LOS HÉROES GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** -grito por los altavoces

Fin del Flashback

Se podía ver a todos en la zona de cámaras explicándoles la pelea a Fei y a Shiro

Kojiro: Y eso paso-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su compañero el cual le levanto un pulgar

All Might: **MUY BIEN ES HORA DEL ULTIMO COMBATE** -dijo mirando al último equipo el cual era el equipo K

Yugito: Pero All Might-sensei contra quien se enfrentara el ultimo equipo-dijo confundida

Antes de que All Might hablara Undyne hablo

Undyne: Se enfrentaran con Zero-dijo dejando en shock a todos de las dos clases y a All Might

Kaminari: Pero Undyne-sensei Zero aún no se recupera de sus heridas-dijo nervioso (Quirk: Electricidad)

Zero: No importa-dijo llamando la atención de todos-Puedo pelear aun teniendo estas heridas-dijo con una sonrisa confiada-Confíen en mi

All Might: **¿SEGURO JOVEN ZERO?** -dijo serio

Zero: Súper seguro-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

All Might: **QUE SEA ASI EL EQUIPO K SON LOS HEROES MIENTRAS QUE EL JOVEN ZERO SERA EL VILLANO** -dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Ryoku: ¿Estás seguro Zero?

Yugito: Si no puedes pelear aun en esas condiciones-dijo preocupada por su amigo

Zero: Confíen en mi chicos. Estaré bien-dijo con una sonrisa para sacarse las vendas de los ojos e irse al área de combate

Con los héroes

Hikari: ¿Crees que Zero estará bien en este combate?-dijo un poco dudosa (Quirk: Cursed arm)

Usuji: Solo habrá que esperar y ver que pasara en el combate-dijo igual de dudoso que su compañero (Quirk: Masa primordial)

Hikari: Solo espero que no pase a mayores-dijo preocupada por el estado de Zero

Con Zero

Este se encontraba en el primer piso esperando a sus enemigos con la bomba detrás de él y su mano derecha aun vendad y con una sonrisa de emoción en la cara

All Might: **QUE EL ULTIMO ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE EMPIECE** -dijo dando la señal para pelear

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Hikari y Usuji encuentren a Zero esperándolos en el primer piso listo para pelear

Zero: Hagamos esto será 1 vs 1-dijo confundiendo a los dos héroes-Decidan quién será el primero en pelear conmigo-dijo mientras miraba como Hikari y Usuji se juntaban para ver quién sería el que pelearía primero contra Zero. Al terminar su conversación se puede ver como Usuji daba un paso adelante para ser el primero en pelear en cuerpo a cuerpo

Usuji: Yo seré el primero-dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose en posición de combate

Zero: Vale empecemos-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate con una mano

Zero vs Equipo K FIGHT

Usuji fue el primero en lanzarse contra Zero, lanzando golpes a la cara de Zero el cual esquivaba con facilidad, Usuji lanzo un golpe que Zero bloqueo con un solo brazo y empezó a patearlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo con facilidad. Usuji agarro a Zero por la cintura y empezó a darle unos par de golpes hacia el estómago de Zero, el cual pateo a Usuji para separarlo y empezar a darles una lluvia de patadas por todas partes del cuerpo con facilidad dejo de patearlo para alejarse un poco de usuji y decir con un dedo apuntándolo mientras con otro lo agarraba

Zero: ¡Mini Smash!-dijo lanzando una pequeña pero poderosa onda de viento contra Usuji el cual logro esquivar de a poco el ataque pero no se dio cuenta de que Zero ahora los esperaba detrás de él y empezar a golpearlo con su única mano disponible.

Zero golpeaba a Usuji que este intentaba defenderse con los mas que podía pero le era imposible ya que Zero era un muy rápido al lanzar los golpes. Con un golpe en la cara lo mando a volar contra su compañera la cual lo agarro antes de que se estrellara contra la pared

Zero: Muy fácil-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Hikari se iba a lanzar contra Zero pero Usuji se levantó con facilidad y se lanzó contra Zero y empezó a lanzarle una lluvia de golpes que lograba esquivar con facilidad. Usuji lanzo una patada que Zero atrapo y golpeo como si se lo quebrara pero contuvo su fuerza para que eso no pase y alejarlo de él. Usuji con enojo se lanzó contra Zero el cual salto sobre el quedando a su espaldas y darle una patada que lo alejo un poco. Al caer Zero uso su única mano para no caer de espaldas y levantándose de un salto Usuji miro a Zero y se lanzó contra el lanzando golpes al azar intentando darle por lo menos un golpe, pero Zero lograba esquivar los ataques de Usuji con facilidad. Hikari no queriendo quedarse atrás, se lanzó contra Zero el cual al sentir su presencia logro esquivarla con un salto y ver como los dos se ponían juntos para pelear

Zero: Creo que 1 vs 2 será más divertido que pelear 1 vs 1-dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea-¡VAMOS!-grito haciendo el gesto de "Come on" provocando a los dos compañeros los cual se lanzaron contra Zero a gran velocidad

Los dos amigos se lanzaron contra Zero empezando a lanzar golpes para intentar golpear a Zero el cual con esfuerzo lograba esquivar por poco, Zero hizo una patada de barrido contra Hikari haciéndola caer de espalda y lanzarle un golpe en el estómago a Usuji. Zero lanzo dos patadas al estómago de Usuji haciéndolo retroceder, este se volteo para ver como Hikari le lanzo un puñetazo en toda la cara y una lluvia de golpes a la cara de Zero haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Usuji vio la oportunidad y corrió contra Zero el cual al sentir a Usuji detrás de él se agacho para esquivar un ataque de Hikari la cual por error golpeo a Usuji mandándolo a estrellar con una pared

Hikari: Perdón Usuji-dijo con preocupación

Zero: Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente-dijo haciendo que Hikari se voltee para ser recibida por un golpe en la cara de Zero y luego una patada en el estómago haciéndola retroceder.

Usuji se levantó y se lanzó contra Zero, lanzando múltiples golpes intentando darle un golpe, pero Zero lograba esquivar todos los puñetazos que daba, esquivando un golpe sintió como algo golpeaba sus piernas para ver como Hikari estaba en el suelo haciéndole un barrido. Usuji vio eso como una oportunidad y lanzo un poderoso gancho que hizo que Zero se estrellara contra el techo. Iban a tocar la bomba cuando sintieron como algo evitaba que lo hicieran viendo sus manos se dieron cuenta que habían hilos azules evitando que toquen la bomba. Mirando hacia el techo se dieron cuenta que los hilos venían de la única mano libre de Zero, el cual al caer uso su fuerza en los hilos atrayéndolos hacia él. Zero miro a sus dos oponentes y empezó a darles a los dos patadas a cada uno, ya que su otro brazo aún estaba enyesado. Logrando darle algunas patadas uso su fuerza para hacer que los dos se estrellaran contra el muro.

Zero: Venga que esto aún no termina-dijo con una sonrisa que vio como Usuji y hikari salían del muro con algunos cortes. Zero al ver esos cortes pudo ver como los dos se transformaban en su yo niño. Haciendo que este se sujete la cabeza con dolor

Usuji y Hikari vieron eso y se lanzaron contra Zero Usuji empezó a darle unos combos de golpes en la cara haciendo a Zero retroceder con dolor haciendo un barrido logro hacer que Hikari lance un gran golpe a la barbilla de Zero mandándolo a volar contra el techo estrellándolo y agrietando el lugar. Usuji vio eso como una oportunidad para agarrar la bomba y decir recuperado pero sintió como algo lo pateo en la cabeza enterrándolo contra el piso. Viéndose a Zero con una cara seria y de pocos amigos lo que asombro a todos de la zona de cámaras ya que la mitad del cuerpo de Zero era rodeado por un aura de color morado. Hikari se lanzó contra Zero el cual esquivaba todos los golpes de Hikari con facilidad, aburriéndose de esquivar los golpes de Hikari este empezó a lanzar una lluvia de patadas en todo su cuerpo sin piedad, este se agacho para lanzar una patada a la barbilla de Hikari haciendo que esta se estrelle contra el techo agrietándolo, a Zero no le basto eso y salto para darle unas patadas en el estómago y luego dando un giro y golpeándola en el estómago sin piedad, estrellándola con el piso quedando inconsciente (Es como la ráfaga de leones de Sasuke si no lo conocen vean en youtube). Zero cayo del techo mirando a Hikari inconciente en el suelo cuando iba a ir a golpear a Usuji escucho

All Might: **JOVEN ZERO SI VUELVE A GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN DE ESA MANERA PERDERÁ-** dijo haciendo que Zero deje de emanar esa aura de color morado del cuerpo

Zero: ¿Pero qué?-dijo confundido ya que esos golpes que le dieron Usuji y Hikari hicieron que a Zero se le despertara un poder que nadie conocía. Viendo a Hikari en el suelo se preocupó mucho-¡Hikari lo siento!-dijo acercándose y agachándose tomando a Hikari en sus brazos-Te sanare-dijo usando su única mano libre y tocarle la frente curándole todas las heridas

Hikari: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-dijo confundida para darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Zero el cual la miraba con preocupación

Zero: ¿Hikari estas bien?-dijo preocupado

Hikari: Si estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa para después los dos escuchar a Usuji decir

Usuji: **¡RECUPERADO!** -grito llamando la atención de los dos que vieron como Usuji tocaba la bomba aun estando en el suelo

All Might: **EQUIPO K GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN** -dijo por los altavoces

Despues de que Zero ayudara a Usuji por sus heridas ahora todos estaban enfrente de All Might y Undyne

All Might: **PERFECTO CHICOS ME ALEGRA QUE TODOS AYAN DADO LO MEJOR DE TODOS** -dijo con su gran sonrisa- **IRÉ A DARLE LAS NOTICIAS AL JOVEN MIDORIYA Y EL JOVEN KANE QUE ESTÁN EN LA ENFERMERÍA. VAYAN A LOS VESTIDORES A CAMBIARSE Y VUELVAN A CLASE. JOVEN ZERO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO CUANDO TERMINES DE CAMBIARTE VEME EN MI OFICINA DESPUÉS ¿VALE?** -dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Zero- **MUY BIEN NOS VEMOS** -dijo para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar

Undyne: Bien mocosos ya escucharon vayan a cambiarse y vuelvan a clases-dijo mientras se iba a los vestidores a cambiarse

Clase 1-A y 1-F: ¡SI!-dijeron para después irse a cambiar

Ryoku: ¿Zero que fue esa aura morada que te rodeo la parte derecha del cuerpo?-dijo llamando la atención de su amigo

Zero: No se Ryoku sentí como si perdiera el control de algo pero no sé de qué-dijo serio

Despues al final de clases

Se podía ver a Zero caminando hacia la oficina de All Might para hablar. Al entrar vio como All Might estaba flacucho con Midoriya enfrente de el

Zero: ¡O! ¿Disculpe pero busco a All Might?-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Deku: E Zero-san él es All Might-dijo dejando en shock a Zero (Quirk: One for All)

All Might: Si joven Zero yo soy All Might Blurggggggggggg-dijo escupiendo sangre

Zero: **¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -grito haciendo que All Might y Deku se lancen sobre el tapándole la boca

All Might: Te lo explicare después ahora hay que hablar de tu quirk-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Zero el cual se calmo

Después de que todo se calmara se podía ver a Zero sentado en un sillón mirando a All Might y a Deku

All Might: Muy bien joven Zero quiero preguntarte algo-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Zero-¿Cómo es posible que tengas el One for All?-dijo confundiendo a Zero

Zero: ¿One for All? ¿Y qué es eso?-dijo para después recibir una larga explicación de All Might y Deku-O ya veo así que estás perdiendo tu poder poco a poco-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de All Might-Y Deku es el portador del siguiente símbolo de paz con el One for All-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Deku-Ya veo y ¿para que más me trajeron aquí?

All Might: Joven Zero ¿queremos saber cómo fue que tienes el One for All y cómo es posible que lo tengas dominado al 5% si el joven Midoriya con suerte lo tiene dominado al 1%?-dijo deprimiendo un poco a Deku al saber que él tiene un poco avance y Zero más que el

Zero: Bueno se puede decir que cuando antes era el ladron oscuro usted se unió a una de mis persecuciones. ¿Recuerda?-dijo haciendo que All Might recuerde que uno de sus días de descanso los policías lo llamaron para que los ayude a atrapar al tal "Ladrón Oscuro" que volvió a robar en una tienda y se encontraba arriba de él. Así que activando su quirk este se lanzó a buscar al Ladrón Oscuro, acorralándolo en un techo hablaron un poco de que podía cambiar de ser villano a héroe pero antes de que empezaran a pelear este había sentido como su tiempo se agotaba y se tuvo que marchar-Veo que recuerdas. Bueno antes de que te fueras use mis ojos para escanear tu quirk y así quedármelo yo-dijo abriendo sus ojos mostrándolos azules sin nada blanco con aspecto tecnológico sorprendiendo a ambos símbolos de paz-Y en cuanto al domino del 5% ahora domino el 10%-dijo sorprendiendo a los dos-Durante mi entrenamiento para ir a U.A he estado aprendiendo a usar el One for All por días, logrando dominar solo el 5% cuando intentaba usar más poder terminaba muy lastimado. Pero gracias a un quirk de regeneración logre seguir mi entrenamiento y lograr dominar el 6%, por suerte antes de entrar a la U.A-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos-Bueno eso es todo para que más me necesitan-dijo confundido

All Might: No para nada mas solo queríamos saber eso-dijo serio-Pueden retirarse ambos-dijo ahora recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos-Una cosa más-dijo ahora llamándoles la atención a los dos-¿Joven Zero me gustaría que ayudara al Joven Midoriya durante su entrenamiento para poder controlar el One for All? ¿Me ayudarías?-dijo sorprendiendo al peli verde al igual que al peli naranjo

Zero: Claro no veo el problema-dijo con una sonrisa en eso una alarma en su mano sonó-¡Hay no tengo que volver a casa! ¡Adiós!-dijo saliendo del lugar dejando a los dos hombres

Deku: All Might-sensei ¿está seguro que Zero me ayudara en el entrenamiento?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de su maestro

Con Zero

Ya era de noche y toda la familia estaba durmiendo pero Zero no estaba durmiendo tranquilo en su habitación sino que este se movía para un lado a otro como si tuviera una pesadilla

 **(Reproducir [Undertale] ECHO – Animation la pelea que se ara será igual al video)**

 **Pesadilla de Zero**

 **Se podía ver como Zero estaba flotando en la nada con unos espejos blancos flotando a su alrededor como si volaran. Zero empezó a hacer gestos como si estuviera despertando al abrir los ojos uno era azul mientras que el otro era normal de color naranja**

 **Zero: ¿Pero qué?-dijo confundido para después voltear y ver como Himiko estaba flotando en la nada desmayada-¡Himiko!-dijo con preocupación agarrando a Himiko de la ropa y acercarlo a el-¿Pero qué está pasando?-dijo para después recibir una respuesta de alguien**

 **¿?: Solo estás en tu mente-dijo una malvada voz haciendo a Zero mirar y ver con horror como otro él estaba agarrando una pantalla el cual se mostraba a él junto con Himiko y Eri-Es bonito no-dijo con una sonrisa burlona**

 **Este Zero llevaba de ropa un chaleco negro, unos pantalones morados oscuros, unos guantes blancos, el pelo negro con morado y los ojos uno era normal mientras que el otro era morado**

 **Zero: ¿Q-q-quien eres tú?-dijo con miedo**

 **Black Zero: Dime Black Zero-dijo con una sonrisa malvada-Pero dime solo Black y estas en mi mundo-dijo para después hacer que todo se envuelva en luz haciendo que Zero se tape los ojos y ver que ya no estaba Himiko con el sino que estaba solo y rodeado de espejos flotantes cada uno mostrando sus buenos y malos recuerdos**

 **Zero: ¿Dóndes estas?-dijo buscando a su yo malvado pero no lo encontraba pero después se agarró la cabeza con dolor volviéndose todo negro y luego blanco y separarse de la oscuridad para revelar a Black con una sonrisa malvada**

 **Black: Conmigo eres fuerte-dijo acercando su mano**

 **Zero golpeo la mano de Black y empezó a correr intentando escapar de la pesadilla pero de la nada una mano salió del suelo haciendo a Zero caer al vacío oscuro. Mientras caía Zero podía sentir como sus ojos cambiaban uno se hizo morado mientras que el otro seguía siendo naranja y con una sonrisa maligna. Después se puede ver como un corazón naranjo estaba empezando a hacerse morada a poco.**

 **La imagen cambia a Black con las manos juntas con una sonrisa maligna mientras que debajo de él y conectando sus piernas se podía ver a Zero con una cara de preocupación Zero cierra sus ojos para después entrar a su cabeza.**

 **Se ve como unas llamas negras salían de la nada para después ver a Zero con el cuerpo algo lastimado viendo los ataques llegar hacia el pero logra esquivar los ataques venían de Black el cual tenía una sonrisa mientras esquivaba una bala de fuego de Zero y le sonreía más siniestramente asustándolo y preocupándolo. Zero con enojo levanto una de sus manos e invoco muchas bolas de fuego naranja para después lanzárselo a Black el cual sonrió más ampliamente y esquivo todos los ataques con facilidad y después enviarle una clase de espectro negro que Zero intento defender con un campo de fuerza. Pero este se destruyó por el choque del espectro haciéndolo caer al suelo Zero se levantó con esfuerzo y se lanzó contra Black con un golpe el cual esquivo y mando otro espectro dándole de lleno a Zero. El corazón naranja se estaba envolviendo en un manto morado y convirtiéndose en un corazón morado. Zero intento pararse pero Black lo agarra de la camisa para que lo mire**

 **Black: Ahora yo soy el que controla este cuerpo-dijo con una mirada malvada para después ser atravesado por una espada con una cadena y unos cuchillos voladores obligándolo a soltar a Zero y retroceder**

 **Zero al caer al suelo sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo levantaba para verse que era Himiko con ¿Goultard y Mandalay?**

 **Zero: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-les dijo a Goultard y Mandalay-¿Himiko que haces aquí?**

 **Himiko: Venimos ayudarte Zero-kun-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa (Quirk: Transform)**

 **Zero: ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-les dijo a los dos adultos**

 **Goultard y Mandalay: Somos tus padres Zero-dijeron con una sonrisa cariñosa haciendo que a Zero se le escaparan unas lágrimas (quirks: Shushu y Telepatia)**

 **Zero lloraba mientras era abrazado por toda su familia. En ese momento Zero empezó a recordar todas las buenas cosas que paso junto con Himiko y sus amigos, como se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos, como hicieron al equipo Zero, las nuevas amistades y rivalidades que hizo con su clase, Etc. En ese momento se podía ver que a las espaldas de Zero todas las personas que conoció durante su camino de héroe la clase 1-A, la clase 1-F, Ryoku junto con Yugito y Alphonse, su rival Kane, sus maestros Sans, Undyne, All Might y Simone y otras personas desconocidas que se revelaran durante los capítulos futuros**

 **Zero dejo de llorar y se levantó mirando a Black con una sonrisa mientras que detrás de, el muchos corazones se iluminaba. Black se paró y miro a Zero con una sonrisa maligna, Zero con enojo volvió a invocar bolas de fuego y se los lanzo a Black al cual le llegaron de lleno. Zero a una gran velocidad apareció arriba de Black y uso el quirk de Aria para empujarlo al suelo y luego lanzarlo lejos. Black al parar miro hacia arriba y uso el Quirk de Aria para lanzar a Zero lejos pero este no cayó al suelo sino que empezó a flotar y se lanzó contra Black. La imagen cambia a todos los amigos de Zero sonriéndole, incluso sus hermanos nomus en forma de humanos y no bestias. Zero estaba sosteniendo su corazón naranjo el cual ya no tenia nada morado y miro a Black con una mirada burla al cual no le importo y lanzo otro espectro hacia Zero el cual se defendió con un campo de energía. Zero se estaba cansando pero de la nada los ojos de Zero se hicieron negros y lanzo un poderoso rugido**

 **Zero: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego contra Black el cual lo resibio de lleno y empezó a desaparecer no sin antes sonreír**

 **Black: Muy pronto necesitaras de mi ayuda te guste o no-dijo para después desaparecer**

Fuera de la pesadilla

Zero se despertó de golpe viendo que estaba en su habitación solo

Zero: Solo fue una pesadilla-dijo con un suspiro de alivio pero cuando miro un espejo suyo vio cómo su ojo derecho era morado y el otro azul, cerrándolo con fuerza para después abrirlo y ver que su ojo era normal de nuevo-O ¿No fue una pesadilla?-dijo para después volverse a dormir

 **(Fin de la canción)**

 **(Reproducir One Piece [ワンピース] - Preview Music)**

 **Zero: ¿Qué fue esa pesadilla?-dijo caminando por los pasillos de la U.A junto con sus amigos**

 **Sans: Necesitamos un nuevo presidente de la clase-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a toda su clase apunto de gritar**

 **Clase 1-F: ¡YO LO ARE!-gritaban todos con las manos alzadas**

 **Undyne: Aremos un ejercicio de rescate-dijo sacando una pelota con la palabra rescate**

 **Zero: ¿Eso, eso, eso es un Nomu?-dijo con miedo mirando a una gran bestia con músculos mirándolo fijamente pero en la oreja tenía unos aros de calavera-Ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-decia con miedo para después decir-¡Rottytops!-grito con miedo**

 **Shigaraki: Cuanto tiempo hermano mayor-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa**

 **Zero: ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito con enojo**

 **Black Zero: Liberame y te ayudare-decía en su mente**

 **Zero: En el próximo capítulo de "Seamos héroes": El presidente de la clase. La U.S.J. ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANA! No se lo pierdan**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HASTA Aquí el capítulo de hoy lamento la tardanza o si las peleas son cortas es que se me hizo la pelea así gracias a las ventajas o desventajas de cada Quirk. ¿Qué les pareció el avance? ¿Y quién es ese tal Black Zero? Y que planeara.**

 **Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo no se lo pierdan.**

 **Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106**

 **CHAO CHAO  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: EL presidente de la clase, La usj y ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANA! parte 1**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics, ¿Cómo están? Yo bien y si tú también, disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Un aviso: El rating de esta serie pasara a M, ya que pienso poner Lemons en algunas partes de la historia, pero no será a menudo así que sin nada más que decir empecemos esto**

 **Cambio de opening ya que este es el fin de temporada.**

 **(Reproducir My hero academia opening 1 español latino por David delgado-Laharl-)**

 **(Solo de guitarra)**

 **Se podía ver la silueta de Gultard de espalda mirando una luz resplandeciente mientras que Zero levantaba la vista viéndolo con los ojos normales y no azules con impresión**

 **(Muerto de nervios pienso en silencio)**

 **(La madrugada se vuelve mañana)**

 **Zero se levanta mirando a Goultard con impresión**

 **(¿Qué deparara el destino?. Me doy cuenta que el día)**

 **Zero empezó a acercar la mano hacia Goultard**

 **(¡LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

 **Goultar empezó a voltearse con una sonrisa hacia Zero y aparece. Plus ultra**

 **(Solo de guitarra)**

 **Se ve las caras de algunos estudiantes de la clase 1-F pasar y luego cambiar la pantalla a "Seamos"**

 **Cambia la pantalla mostrando a otros estudiantes de la clase 1-F y cambiar y decir "Héroes"**

 **Luego cambia a los últimos estudiantes de la clase 1-F y decir después "Seamos Héroes"**

 **(El sol ha olvidado su rumbo. Por la ciudad donde siempre llora el cielo)**

 **Se puede ver como la imagen cambia a Zero con el traje del "Ladrón Oscuro" sobre un techo de un edificio mirando el cielo de noche que llovía con tristeza**

 **(Es un lugar de este mundo que no tiene valor)**

 **Zero baja la vista para empezar a correr sobre el techo saltando de techo a otro mientras que a su espalda aparecen imágenes de el de niño jugando con otros niños de su edad y luego a el solo junto con Himiko cuidando a Eri.**

 **(¿Acaso yo soy el extraño? Lo dices porque vivo persiguiendo un sueño.)**

 **(Siempre buscare una forma para poder ser mejoooooor)**

 **Zero deja de saltar para detenerse y pararse en una orilla de edificio**

 **(Creo eeeeeeeen el sueño y mi decisioooooooon)**

 **Se puede ver como un Zero de niño viendo a una niña de pelo verde y piel verde con una sonrisa**

 **(¿Pero por queeeeee?)**

 **Luego se ve como Zero esta de espaldas con una bestia morada a sus espaldas ambos sin mirarse.**

 **(Aun pienso que no lo, lograre alcanzaaaaaaaaaar)**

 **Después se ve como Zero tenía su traje de héroe aun dándole la espalda, para después poner una mueca de enojo y voltearse para darse un choque de puños.**

 **Zero con un quirkles Smash y el monstruo con un simple puñetazo**

 **Y después cambiar la imagen a un chico de pelo blanco, un ojo rojo y una mano en la cara acercando la mano a la pantalla**

 **(Sigo atrapado en este conflicto)**

 **Se puede ver a Zero lanzar un puñetazo con los ojos abiertos con un ojo azul y el otro morado con un aura morada en la parte derecha del cuerpo, dándole un puñetazo a un villano y después lanzar dos golpes a la bestia que no le paso nada**

 **(Aunque yo pienso nunca rendirme)**  
 **Luego los dos se miran y empiezan a lanzarse una lluvia de golpes. Los dos sin retroceder.**

 **(Soy un pequeño viajero sin rumbo con campanas que indican mi norte)**

 **La imagen cambia a Aizawa con sus cintas golpeando a algunos villanos y a Sans con su ojo azul brillando intensamente y lanzar huesos a sus enemigos de dos colores diferentes y un gran cráneo lanzar un poderoso lazer iluminando la pantalla.**

 **Para después mostrar a Zero con su uniforme de U.A y correr hacia la nada.**

 **(¿Cuál es mi rumbo, que me depara?. Vivo con miedo, pero eso se encara)**

 **Se puede ver como Ryoku con su traje de héroe lanza unas rocas, para después verse a Alphonse lanzar unas patadas con unas piernas de animal, luego a Yugito con sus ojos montando un lobo de sombra y lanzar unos ataques.**

 **Y por último al resto de los compañeros de Zero cada uno mostrando su quirk y lanzar diferentes golpes.**

 **(Seguiré adelante mi camino porque se finalmente que el día)**

 **Se puede ver como Zero corre hacia la nada con su uniforme que se transformó en su traje de héroe y saltando lanzando un quirkles smash con enojo**

 **(¡LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

 **Pero su puño cambiaba a veces al de Midoriya y al de All Might**

 **(Ultimo solo de guitarra)**

 **Se puede ver como los equipos que pelearon en el entrenamiento de combate usaban su quirk mientras posaban.**

 **Para terminar todos en la espalda de Zero y verse a la clase 1-A con ellos y All Might y Sans apuntando hacia adelante ambos con una sonrisa.**

 **(Fin de la intro)**

 **(Reproducir Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview ~Limit-Break x Survivor Ver.~ OST)**

 **Zero: En el capítulo anterior de "Seamos héroes"**

 **All Might: MUY BIEN, ES HORA DE VER LOS RESULTADOS DEL COMBATE-dijo con una sonrisa-¿QUIENES FUERON LOS MEJORES JUGADORES EN LA LUCHA FUERON…? ¡EL JOVEN ZERO Y EL JOVEN KANE!-dijo con una sonrisa al curso de héroes que estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho del héroe**

 **Undyne: Bien todos, cambien la localización y empecemos el segundo encuentro.-dijo recibiendo un sentimiento de todos-Enfrenten el entrenamiento después de pensar lo que hablamos.**

 **All Might: JOVEN ZERO SI VUELVE A GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN DE ESA MANERA PERDERA-dijo haciendo que Zero deje de emanar esa aura de color morado del cuerpo**

 **Ryoku: ¿Zero que fue esa aura morada que te rodeo la parte derecha del cuerpo?-dijo llamando la atención de su amigo**

 **Zero: No se Ryoku sentí como si perdiera el control de algo pero no sé de qué-dijo serio**

 **All Might: ¿Joven Zero me gustaría que ayudara al Joven Midoriya durante su entrenamiento para poder controlar el One for All? ¿Me ayudarías?-dijo sorprendiendo al peli verde al igual que al peli naranjo**

 **Zero: ¿Q-q-quien eres tú?-dijo con miedo**

 **Black Zero: Dime Black Zero-dijo con una sonrisa malvada**

 **(Fin del ost)**

 **Zero: Hoy presentamos: "El presidente de la clase, La usj y ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANA! Parte 1"**

Zero caminaba muy pensativo hacia la academia ya que aún le dolía la cabeza al recordar la pesadilla que tuvo cuando peleo con lo que el suponía su lado oscuro.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como en la entrada había muchos periodistas haciéndoles preguntas a los alumnos, eso le saco una gota de sudor ya que eso se veía ridículo, y además ¿Qué carajo hace esa gente aquí?

Reportera: ¿Qué tipo de lecciones enseña All Might?-le pregunto a Deku una mujer

Deku: ¡¿Eh?! Ah… disculpen pero debo ir a la enfermería…-dijo con nerviosismo

Al siguiente al que le preguntaron fue a Yugito

Reportera: ¡Permítanos saber algunos de tus pensamientos sobre cómo se siente tener al "Simbolo de la paz" ante ti en el podio de la educación!

Yugito: ¡¿Mis pensamientos?!... Eh… Bueno…-decía con nerviosismo para salir corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad gritando-¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO!-lo que confundió a la reportera

El siguiente fue Alphonse

Reportero: ¿Qué piensa usted sobre All Might?-dijo acercándole un micrófono

Alphonse: Pues… solo digamos que… es como un profesor cualquiera-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

El siguiente fue Ryoku

Reportero: ¡Dinos cómo se siente tener al "Símbolo de la paz" como maestro!

Ryoku: Pues digamos que normal…-dijo con los hombros levantados

Después fue el turno de Zero

Reportera: ¡Dinos ¿Cómo te sientes de saber que el mayor héroe del mundo da clases en la escuela de U.A?!-le dijo con el micrófono muy cerca de el

Zero: Pues no tengo más comentarios que decir que es como un estúpido…-dijo sorprendiendo a todos-Lamento decir eso, pero es la verdad. Y si me disculpan llego tarde a clases-dijo para después correr adentro de la academia

Se notaba que el día de hoy había miles de reporteros que estaban en la entrada de la academia, luego de que se revelara que All Might daba clases en la U.A, por ese motivo había miles de reporteros

Reportero: Muéstranos tu percepción sobre All Might…-dijo viendo a Aizawa y Sans llegar-Espera, ¡¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco mejor, amigo?!-le dijo a Aizawa que se molestó y Sans rio un poco

Aizawa: El hombre está fuera de sus deberes ahora, estas interfiriendo con nuestras lecciones aquí, así que amablemente abandona las instalaciones-les dijo a los reporteros

Sans: Yo que ustedes le hago caso, ya que Aizawa cambia de actitud si no se le obedece-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Pero la reportera dijo

Reportera: ¡Solo queremos hablarle a All Might directamente!-dijo molesta

Reportero: ¡¿No crees que estas un poco desarreglado?!

Reporteros: ¡All Might! ¡All Might! ¡All Might!-gritaban a todo pulmón

Todos los pedidos de los periodistas ya eran molestos. Con las noticias de que All Might ha entrado en la facultad de Yuuei. El país entero entro en un gran alboroto y los medios presionaron las puertas por días en busca de una primicia.

Reportera: ¡Vamos! No podrías traer a All Might para que nos diga unas poc…-pero termino siendo ignorada por Sans y Aizawa que se retiraban con tranquilidad-¡Ah, ratas!-dijo con enojo para seguir a los profesores, pero una alarma de la puerta de entrada comenzó a pitar, al momento que una gran puerta de metal salía del suelo de golpe asustándola demasiado-¡Uwaaaah! ¡¿Qué carajo…?!-grito con miedo por la repentina aparición de la gran puerta.

Reportero: ¡Es la vieja "barrera de Yuuei"! Bueno, así es como la llamamos.

Reportera: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Que ridículo!-dijo la misma mujer que casi es aplastada

Camarógrafo: A menos que tengas una tarjeta de estudiantes, o una identificación especial, la puerta de seguridad se cerrara de golpe automáticamente. Incluso en el campus hay sensores por todo el lugar.

Reportera: ¡¿Por qué van a tales extremos de cerrarnos las puertas?! ¡Una palabra o dos serán suficientes!-grito con mucho enojo-¡Por el amor de dios, hemos estado aquí por dos días seguidos y no han tenido la tendencia de darnos una mentira o un tema que reportar!-grito aún más molesta, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los miraba

¿?: Muy pronto nos veremos hermano-dijo la misteriosa sombra para después desaparecer

Mientras tanto en los pasillos con Zero.

Zero: Me pregunto si ese sueño era real-dijo sin darse cuenta que era seguido por sus amigos que lo miraban con confusión-Si black intenta escapar podría…-no termino ya que Ryoku le dijo

Ryoku: ¿Black? ¿Quién es Black, Zero?-dijo poniendo nervioso a su amigo

Zero: Ah… no se nadie amigos… de veras-dijo con nerviosismo intentando no hablar del tema, pero puso en dudas a sus amigos

Después de una caminata algo incomoda por el pasillo, nuestros héroes llegaron al salón de la clase 1-F

Sans: Vale chicos. Espero que hayan descansado del ensayo de batalla de ayer-dijo con su sonrisa para después poner una cara seria-Me tome la libertad de mirar sus notas y evaluación-dijo viendo como todos se ponían tensos.

Sans: Kane-le dijo al rival de Zero-Deja esa actitud seria tuya y no intentes hacer una estupidez como antes contra Zero, por solo humillarte en el primer día.-dijo con seriedad

Kane: Lo sé-fue lo único que dijo

Sans: Y tu Zero. Me dijeron que te pasaste en la última batalla del equipo K contra ti. Y que una clase de aura morada te rodeo la mitad del cuerpo-dijo con seriedad mientras su ojo derecho se iluminaba de un color azul resplandeciente. Sorprendiendo a todos-Sera mejor que aprendas a dominarla.

Zero: Si, señor-dijo con seriedad. Necesitaba controlar a Black de una manera pero ¿Cómo?

Sans cambio su mirada a una más seria.

Sans: Ahora sigamos con las cosas del salón… lamento tener que decirles esto, pero…-se detuvo en esa última frase poniendo nerviosos a todos.

Todos: "¡¿Ahora que…?! ¡¿Otra prueba sorpresa?!"-pensaron todos al ver la seriedad de su profesor.

Pero este dijo con una sonrisa

Sans: Necesitamos elegir a un presidente de clase-dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo que todos caigan de sus asientos al estilo anime.

Todos: "¡Finalmente, algo parecido a una escuela!"-pensaron con alivio al saber que harían algo normal

Wrym: Yo quiero hacerlo-dijo levantando su mano

Sora: ¡Oh, oh! ¡Quiero ser el presidente de la clase! ¡Elíjame!-pido con emoción

Morasaki: Yo soy el más apto para esta responsabilidad. ¡Elíjame!-dijo con la mano alzada

Awani: ¡Eso es como una posición de líder! ¡Lo hare! ¡Yo!-grito con la mano alzada

Resto de la clase excepto Zero, Ryoku, Yugito, Alphonse, Kane y Shiro: ¡YO LO HARE!-gritaban

Toda la clase era como un circo, solo que son alumnos en vez de payasos

Zero arto dijo

Zero: ¡Silencio!-grito golpeando el escritorio, llamando la atención de todos-¡Esa es una tarea que debe tomarse con responsabilidad, donde tienes que soportar el peso de los demás sobre ti! ¡Solo porque te gustaría, no significa que puedas! ¡Es un oficio sagrado que requiere el mayor reconocimiento de aquellos a tu alrededor…!-gritaba con enojo era como si educara de nuevo a sus hermanitos-¡El único y verdadero líder saldrá a la luz de una elección democrática reflejando la voluntad de la gente! ¡Por lo cual esto debe ser decidido por votación!-declaro con firmeza y seriedad a todos sus compañeros. Si es que alguna vez salva a su hermanita Sky le daría las gracias de que le diera información de ser presidente de una clase.

Saibo: Todavía es muy pronto para haber desarrollado confianza en los demás-le dijo a su compañero

Ryuji: Y todos votaran por sí mismo-dijo señalando algo obvio

Zero: Es por eso que dijo que la persona que consiga múltiples votos será el presidente más apropiado para ser el presidente-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Verdad, sensei?-pero solo vio cómo su profesor se encontraba durmiendo en su asiento sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos.

Todos: **"¡Es un flojo de primera!"** -pensaron todos molestos

Después

Zero: ¿Por qué a mí?-dijo viendo como él tenía 4 votos, seguido por Aria que tuvo 3 puntos, y los demás no votaron

Ryoku se acercó a su amigo le palmeo la espalda

Ryoku: ¡Felicidades Zero!-dijo con felicidad siendo apoyado por Yugito y Alphonse los cuales asentían

Kane: Deben estar bromeando-dijo con enojo-¿Quién voto por el ciego de Zero?-dijo viendo que perdió contra su rival, pero no se rendiría tan facilmente

Aeron: "Espero que Kane no descubra que fui yo"-pensó mientras silbaba para pasar desapercibida

Kanna: ¿Votaste por alguien más?-le dijo a Zero que no respondió

Sans: Entonces, el presidente es Shoshinco y la vicepresidenta es Nakamura-declaro para después volverse a dormir

Aria: Oh cielos, estuve tan cerca-dijo viendo como Zero parecía triste y molesto a la vez.

Ren: Era de esperarse que ellos dos fueran elegidos, ambos son iguales que sería buena pareja-dijo sonrojando a los dos pero después dijo-Zero es la fuerza y Aria es el cerebro –dijo viendo como los dos suspiraban de alivio

Aeron: S-S-S-Shoshinco-san sin duda alguna es sorprendente-dijo con celos y admiración al chico, después de todo el oji azul era la imagen de lo que desearía ser en el futuro, ser valiente, con confianza y muy sociable

 **Después**

La clase 1-A y la 1-F se juntaron a comer en la cafetería en la misma mesa

Uraraka: Bueno, tenemos de todo aquí eh…-dijo sentada junto con Yugito

Yugito: Hay departamento de héroes, de apoyo, administradores… todos en la misma sala-dijo con una sonrisa mientras comía

Uraraka y Yugito: ¡Este arroz esta delicioso!-dijeron con una sonrisa al probar la comida de la cafetería

Zero: Vale preguntare… ¿Quién de ustedes dos fue elegido para ser presidente de la clase 1-A?-les dijo a Midoriya y a Iida el cual se deprimió y Deku se puso nervioso-Adivinare Midoriya fue el presidente ¿No?-dijo recibiendo una sentimiento de estos-Y ahora otra pregunta: ¿Por qué votaron por mí?-dijo ahora con molestia a sus compañeros

Connor: Estarás bien, además es mejor que tú seas el presidente-dijo con una sonrisa el chico raro de la 1-F

Kojiro: Aunque odie admitirlo pero apoyo a Connor, estarás bien sin duda alguna-dijo alegrando al raro-En las pruebas mostraste que eres el más apto para ser un líder, te sacrificaste para que Aeron esté segura del peligro que correría si estaba en la pelea entre tú y Kane-dijo con una sonrisa

Uraraka: Lo que me recuerda. ¿No querías ser el presidente de la clase Iida? ¡Has deteriorado tu "look" con esas gafas!-dijo que al momento el peliverde se ahogaba por el arroz por lo que dijo su compañera, que fue divertido

Zero: ¡Aguanta!-dijo golpeado la espalda de Midoriya para que escupiera el arroz

Deku: G-G-G-Gracias Zero-san-dijo con una sonrisa

Kojiro: Lo ves, es por eso que mereces ser el presidente-dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: Solo por golpear la espalda de Midoriya no me hace el presidente-dijo con una cara de fastidio

Aria: No nos referimos a eso-dijo con enojo al ver a Zero-Se refiere a tu voluntad no es nada contra la idoneidad. Lo único que hicimos fue seguir nuestro propio juicio.

Zero: Entonces ¿porque también votaste por mí? Por lo menos Midoriya, si se merecía ser el presidente de su clase-dijo con enojo apuntando al peliverde (Estudiante) que se puso nervioso

Deku: N-n-no claro que no Zero-sensei-dijo sorprendiendo a todos al ver como Midoriya le dijo sensei a Zero, ya que ellos no sabían que Zero era también su nuevo mentor para manejar el One for All

Zero: Zero… **¡SMASH!** -grito lo último golpeando a Midoriya fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que a este le creciera un chichón y cayera sobre su plato de comida sorprendiendo a todos.

Uraraka: ¡¿Por qué le pegaste?!-dijo molesta con Zero

Zero: Se lo merece al decir algo que no debía-dijo con enojo

 **(Aquí pasaría lo de la historia original hasta que suena la alarma)**

Comunicador: **EL NIVEL 3 DE SEGURIDAD HA SIDO VIOLADO. ESTUDIANTES, POR FAVOR. EVACUEN DE INMEDIATO** -fue lo que se escuchó por los comunicadores del comedor.

Pero en ese momento todos los estudiantes empiezan a correr como locos.

Alphonse: ¡¿Qué es el nivel 3 de seguridad?!-pregunto mirando para todos lados.

Estudiante: ¡Eso significa que alguien se infiltro en la escuela! ¡Esto no ha sucedido en tres años! ¡Vengan rápido todos ustedes!-le respondió.

El grupo de la clase 1-F y la clase 1-A también corrieron… Pero que mala idea.

Los pasillos de la academia estaba muy loco, todos los estudiantes trataban de correr a la salida más cercana para salvarse del posible ataque enemigo, la opresión era latente en esos momentos, todos corriendo y empujándose como si fueran animales de ganado que trataba de salvarse de ser convertido en carne para las hamburguesas, era como una maratón.

 **Estudiante: ¡Ow! ¡Ow!**

 **Estudiante: ¡Dejen de empujar!**

 **Estudiante: ¡A un lado o me caeré!**

 **Estudiante: ¡Dejen de empujar!**

Eso y otros gritos eran los que se escuchaban en los pasillos de la escuela, todos gritaban y corrían sin preocupación alguna de que podrían salir heridos.

Kanna: ¡Oww! ¡¿Qué es todo esto tan de repente?!-grito que trataba de no caerse, mientras peleaba para no salir lastimada

Saibo: ¡Como se esperaba del pináculo de la educación. Su respuesta a la crisis fue rápida!-grito que también trataba de no caerse

Ren: ¡Fue demasiado rápida! Disparo de pánico-comento mientras luchaba para salir, pero en un momento quedo atrapada entre dos estudiantes-¡Waah! ¡Rayos!-grito siendo arrastrada entre la ola de estudiantes.

Yugito: ¡Ryoku!-grito intentando de tomar la mano del chico elemental

Ryoku: ¡Yugito!-grito también intentando tomar la mano de su amiga

Alphonse: ¡Chicos!-grito intentando alcanzar a sus amigos, al momento que sin darse cuenta era empujado a la ventana con Iida a su lado-¡Iida!-grito viendo al chico de lentes de la clase 1-A

Iida: ¡Alphose-san!-grito con la cara pegada al vidrio-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Quién se ha infiltrado?!-pregunto viendo la ventana con Alphonse para darse cuenta de ambos de algo

Iida y Alphonse: ¡¿No es eso… solo es la prensa?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, viendo como la prensa entrevistaban a Aizawa, Present mic, Sans y a un hombre con aspecto tenebroso (El futuro profesor de la clase 1-F de historia)

Iida: ¡No es nada de que preocuparse! ¡Solo es la prensa! ¡Cálmense todos!-ordeno pero ninguno lograba prestarle atención.

Alphonse: ¡Nadie podrá escucharte! ¡Mientras estemos así nadie escuchara!-le grito a su amigo

Iida: ¡Necesitamos un milagro!-dijo sin darse cuenta de que alguien llego a una tubería en el techo con unas alas hechas de luz y un pelo naranjo llego junto con alguien

Zero: Gracias Awani te debo una-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo los dos con alas hechas de luz

Awani: De nada. ¡Ahora pon control a esto!-dijo lo ultimo viendo a los demás histéricos

 **Flashback 5 minutos antes**

Zero: "Maldita sea"-pensó con enojo siendo aplastado por toda la pila de estudiantes-"si tan solo pudiera usar uno de mis quirks para salir de aquí. Pero no tengo el quirk de Awani para hacer alas de luz y volar ahí arriba y usar un quirk de grito"-penso antes de que alguien lo llamara

Awani: ¡Zero-san!-grito estando unos metros a su lado

Zero: ¡Awani-san!-dijo con alivio viendo a su compañero-¡Rápido muéstrame tu quirk!-grito histérico

Awani: ¡¿Para qué?!-dijo confundido

Zero: ¡Solo hazlo!-grito con enojo viendo como Awani obedecia y usaba su mano para atraer luz y hacerla una espada-¡Gracias!-dijo para después abrir sus ojos y ver la espada para tener el quirk-"¡Ahora!"-penso para usar su quirk de fuerza y separa un poco a unos estudiantes y usar la luz de su alrededor para hacerse unas alas de luz y volar lo suficiente-¡Awani dame la mano!-dijo encima de su compañero que le dio la mano y lo elevo un poco y este uso su quirk para hecerse también unas alas y flotar a su lado.

Zero: Gracias Awani te debo una-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo.

Awani: De nada. ¡Ahora pon control a esto!-grito viendo a todos

 **Fin del flashback**

Zero: **¡TODO ESTA BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!** -grito con un quirk de cierto héroe de una película de súper héroes.

Llamando la atención de todos

Zero ya se había dado cuenta de la prensa gracias al quirk de sentir presencias oscuras o buenas

Zero: ¡Solo es la prensa!-dijo viendo a todos

Awani: ¡Compórtense como estudiantes de U.A! ¡Somos futuros héroes! ¡Y los héroes no le temen a nada!-dijo viendo a todos que se calmaron y vieron a la ventana a los héroes con la prensa

Después de que todo pasara las clases habían terminado y Zero con mala gana acepto ser el presidente de la clase 1-F junto con la chica Aria como la vicepresidenta de la clase.

 **TheMasterZero106 rompe la cuarta pared: ¡Ahora se viene lo bueno!-dijo para después irse**

En la casa de la familia Shoshinco pero en especial en la habitación de Zero. Este se encontraba preparando todo para una prueba que le aran a su clase junto con al de la 1-A a veces pensaba que se veían mas como la clase 1-A que como la clase 1-F si no fuera del flojo de su maestro Sans.

Zero salió de su habitación para ir al comedor y ver a toda su familia comer, pero se sintió mal al recordar a su familia del orfanato cuando era un niño. Eri vio el mal estado de su padre y se preocupo

Eri: Papa. ¿Te sientes bien?-dijo con preocupación viendo a su padre triste

Zero noto eso y dijo

Zero: No pasa nada Eri-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-Solo es que estoy algo nervioso por algo que pasara en la academia-dijo intentando hacer una escusa

Himiko: ¿Que pasara?-dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

Zero: Al parecer vamos a tener una práctica voy a llegar tarde, así que Himiko te pido que cuando valla a dejar a Eri, tú la vas a venir a recoger de la escuela-dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Himiko que hablo con felicidad

Himiko: **¡SI CON GUSTO!** -grito con mucha felicidad y con corazones sobre su cabeza ya que podría demostrarle a Zero que ella podría ser una madre responsable en su futuro con Zero

Zero: Que fácil de convencer-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Eri: Mama a veces es rara-dijo también con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa

Zero: Bueno yo me voy-dijo recogiendo una manzana para el camino pero se detuvo por que sentía que necesitaba llevar algo más-Espera creo que se olvidó algo-dijo volviendo a su habitación y sacar de bajo de su cama una clase de caja de metal con un código.

Zero puso el código y este se abrió para ver que lo que traía dentro era una jeringa con un líquido verde y objetos de diferentes colores a sus lados

Zero: "Espero que lo que siento sea cierto"-pensó levantando la jeringa-"Solo espero que funcione la cura contra los nomus. Me tarde 10 años en hacerla."-pensó lo último con esperanza y una lagrima en el ojo

Himiko: ¡Corre Zero o vas a llegar tarde a la academia!-grito desde la planta baja de la casa.

Zero: ¡Si ya voy!-dijo para después meter la jeringa en la mochila y salir de la casa con Eri.

Estuvieron hablando por el camino hasta llegar a la escuela de Eri

Zero: Ten un buen día hija-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Eri

Eri: Lo hare papa-dijo para después irse corriendo a la entrada siendo acompañada por unas niñas de su edad

Mama de una niña: Que linda es su hermanita-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa la mujer creyendo que la niña era la hermanita menor del chico

Zero: Si lo es-dijo para después ver la hora y decir-¡Mierda se me hace tarde!-dijo apurado para después correr a toda velocidad a la academia.

En la academia

Zero llego por suerte a tiempo y se reunió con sus amigos que para su sorpresa Aeron ahora formaba parte del grupo de Amigos de Zero que aunque no sea miembro del equipo Zero se llevaban muy bien con ella después de que Zero la invitara a comer con ellos, para irse a clase juntos pero oyó la voz de black a su lado

Black Zero: **"Necesitaras de mi ayuda en este día"** -dijo haciendo que Zero mire a su lado y ver un fantasma de Black a su lado flotando **(La actitud de Black Zero será igual a la de Shadow freddy de Five night at freddy de Eddochan)**

Zero se sorprendió al ver a Black no estando dentro de su mente si no a su lado

Zero: ¡Black que haces aquí!-dijo con enojo sin darse cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban con extrañeza

Ryoku: ¿Zero quién es ese tal black?-dijo confundido

Zero: ¡No es nadie lo juro!-dijo nervioso

Alphonse: ¿Y porque le hablas a la nada?-dijo igualmente confundido

Zero: Solo estoy nervioso, nada más-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Sus amigos lo miraron raro y estos decidieron dejarlo pero Yugito lo miro extrañada y aunque no lo viera ella sentía una gran oscuridad dentro de Zero encerrado

Zero: "¿¡Black que haces aquí!?"-dijo ahora mentalmente a su yo malvado

Black: **"Pues estaba muy aburrido ahí adentro así que decidí salir un poco de tu mente para hablar"** -dijo con enojo y nervioso al mismo tiempo como un Tsundere

Zero: "Si claro lo que digas. Pero tú no me engañas. Dime para que saliste."-dijo más molesto

Black: **"Como iba diciendo. Muy pronto necesitaras de mi ayuda te guste o no."** -dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Zero: "Eso nunca pasara."

Black: **"El tiempo lo dirá. Bay."** -dijo para después desaparecer y volver a la mente de Zero

Al entrar vieron a sus compañeros en sus cosas y viendo como algunos se hicieron buenos amigos un ejemplo seria entre Wrym con la otra chica de su estatura Hanna que hablaban de sus temas, otro seria entre Fei, Kojiro, Sora y Shiro que aunque este no hablaba mucho escribía lo quería decir y estos entendían, otro seria entre Hikari y Aria y otro último ejemplo seria entre Connor, Usuji, Morasaki, Ryuji y Awani.

En resumen que mientras el Maestro Sans durmiera todos tuvieron el tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Zero y sus amigos apenas dieron un paso para después ver como este despertaba y decía

Sans: Parece que ahora llegaron-dijo con una sonrisa para después todos tomar sus asientos correspondientes y ver a su maestro-Sobre las habilidades fundamentales del heroísmo que hoy… se ha decido que van a ser supervisados junto con la clase 1-A por un grupo de 4 personas por mí, All Might, Aizawa y otra persona.-le declaro con calma a sus estudiantes

Zero: "¿Se ha decidido…? Entonces debe ser un caso especial"-pensó serio al escuchar eso-"Debe ser algo serio como para que 4 personas nos vigilen"-sin duda alguna algo malo iba a pasar hoy.

Morasaki: ¡Sensei! ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-le pregunto a su maestro

Sans: Ser el héroe que todos necesitan. Así se trate de una inundación o cualquier otro desastre. ¡Es el ensayo de rescate!-declaro con sus sonrisa mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su chaqueta con la palabra "Rescate" en letras de plata, haciendo que todo los estudiantes se sorprendan de por eso.

Hanna: El ensayo de rescate… parece que será un poco más difícil esta vez…-dijo por algunas antiguas pruebas que habían hecho antes.

Usuji: ¡Totalmente!-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Aria: Vamos tonta ¡De eso es lo que trata el trabajo de héroe!-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara-No puedo esperar.

Ren: Si se trata de terremoto, ese entorno es mi especialidad-dijo con una sonrisa ya que podría manejar las rocas gracias a su quirk

Sans: No se adelanten-dijo haciendo que todos dejen de hablar-Como estaba diciendo antes, esta vez, es decisión de cada uno si usan o no su traje. Algunos de sus trajes probablemente no se adapten a la tarea en cuestión, después de todo. El área de entrenamiento es bastante lejos por lo que tendremos que ir en bus. Eso es todo, vayan a prepararse-dijo para después desaparecer en un flash azul que sorprendió a todos

Todos: **"¡DESDE CUANDO ESTE FLOJO SE TELE TRANSPORTA!"** -pensaron todos con enojo a su profesor

Después

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-F y 1-A se encontraban afuera del campus con sus trajes, y como siempre todos estaban luciendo bien, todos decidieron usar sus trajes a pesar de lo que dijo su maestro, a excepción del nuevo pupilo de Zero Midoriya que usaba su ropa de gimnasio.

Zero miro a Deku y lo vio con el traje de gimnasio y dedujo que no usaría el traje de héroe después de la pelea con Katsuki

En eso se acerca dos de las chicas de la clase 1-A las cuales eran Momo y Jirou

Momo: Hola Zero como estas-dijo con una sonrisa a su compañero de ejercicio-Me dijieron que eras el nuevo presidente de la clase ¿Verdad?-dijo sin esperarse ambas lo siguiente

Zero **(Poseido por Black): Pues créanlo preciosas** -dijo arrodillado y tomando a cada una de la mano sonrojándolas pero lo que las sonrojo más fue que Black les dio a cada una un beso en la mano- **Quiero que sepan que las protegeré si nos toca juntos en el ensayo de rescate** -dijo con una reverencia y parándose del suelo

Jirou: E-e-e-esto si claro-dijo sin dejar el sonrojo

Momo: N-n-n-nos vemos-dijo para después irse sonrojada junto con su amiga

Mineta y Kaminari ardían de furia al ver como Zero beso las manos de las chicas de su clase y ellos no podían hacerlo sin que los golpearan por pervertidos

En eso Zero recupera el control de su cuerpo

Zero: ¿Pero qué?-dijo confundido al ver que antes era un fantasma y logro ver todo lo que hizo Black y luego tenía el control del cuerpo-"Black ¿qué hiciste ahora?"-dijo mentalmente con enojo a su yo malvado

Black: **"Pues digamos que nos estoy consiguiendo novia o dos"** -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante viendo a Momo y a Jirou sonrojadas tocándose las manos en donde las beso

Zero: "Pues para que sepas. Aunque las coquetees tu nunca saldrás de mi mente para enamorarlas"-dijo con una sonrisa burlona molestando a Black

Black: **"Pues me da igual. Mientras pueda tomar el control un poco de tu cuerpo puedo coquetear con quien sea"** -dijo con enojo

Zero: "Eso no volverá a pasar"-dijo con enojo

Black: **"Si pasara"** -dijo acercándose

Zero: "Que no"-dijo acercándose

Black: **"Que si"**

Zero: "Que no"

Black: **"Que si"**

Zero: "Que no"-dijo sin darse cuenta que chocaba cachete con cachete contra Black y los otros lo miraban raro, notó eso y se sonrojo de vergüenza-"Por tu culpa quede como tonto"-dijo con enojo

Balck: **"Pues la culpa la tienes tú. Bay"** -dijo para después desaparecer

Zero: **"¡Desgraciado hijo de…! ¡Acabaremos con la conversación más tarde!"** -pensó para después ver como Iida hablaba

Iida: Para conseguir que todos se sientan sin problemas, se formaran en dos filas de acuerdo a sus números-ordeno como si fuera el presidente de la clase.

Zero lo noto y miro a Midoriya queriendo una explicación luego.

 **Después**

Iida: ¡Así que después de todo era este tipo de bus!-dijo con decepción, porque sus indicaciones no sirvieron de nada, ya que el autobús era del estilo urbano

Alphonse: Al final no tuvo sentido eh-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su nuevo amigo

Tsuyu: Oye, Midoriya-chan, Zero-chan, siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que este en mi mente-dijo llamando la atención del peli naranjo y el peliverde que estaban a su lado.

Deku: ¡¿Ah?! ¿Hola? ¡Asui!-saludo a su compañera, no hablaba mucho con sus demás compañeros, con los únicos que había llegado a entablar una conversación y amistad fue con Uraraka, Iida y el equipo Z.

Zero: ¿Que pasa Tsuyu?-dijo confundido mientras prestaba atención

Tsuyu: Llámame Tsuyu Midoriya-le dijo al peliverde-Sus quirks me recuerdan al de All Might-comento poniendo nervioso y alterando a Midoriya pero a Zero no.

Deku: ¡¿E-e-e-en serio?! Haha, pero el mío no es como…-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Kirishima

Kirishima: Pero espera, Asui, All Might nunca se lastima cuando usa su quirk, en cambio Midoriya si lo hace y Zero no sé qué decir de él. ¡A no ser que tal vez sea el hijo de All Might sin que lo sepamos!-grito lo último con impresión llamando la atención de todos que miraron sorprendido a Zero pero este dijo

Zero: **¡ZERO SMASH!** -grito dándole un poderoso golpe al pobre pelirrojo que estaba con la cara contra el piso y un gran chichón en la cabeza dejando a todos con miedo y una cara de palo-No te hagas ilusiones All Might no es mi padre es otro.-dijo lo último con tristeza sin que nadie lo notara

Kirishima: Lo… lo… lo siento hombre...-decía con dolor para después pararse-Pero debo decir que estoy algo celoso de eso, tener un quirk similar al de All Might, sin duda alguna sería bueno tenerlo. No me quejo de mi quirk que es "Endurecimiento" pero no es tan llamativo como el de otro, no es malo para golpear sin duda alguna, pero tener un potenciado quirk como el de All Might sería bueno para un profesional-declaro levantando su brazo izquierdo para endurecerlo, sin duda alguna cualquiera que tuviera ese poder seria imparable.

Mina: ¡Hablando de profesionales! ¡El heroísmo de cada uno es como la popularidad! ¡Mientras más actos de héroes realicen se vuelven súper populares! ¡Como All Might que es súper cool además de famoso!-comento con una gran sonrisa

Aoyama: Mi laser de ombligo es tan fuerte y llamativo como el nivel de un profesional-comento con su sonrisa

Yugito: Pero sería malo si tu estomago colapsa-dijo sin pena haciendo que una aura de tristeza aparezca sobre el pobre chico

Morasaki: No te preocupes te comprendo-dijo palmeando la espalda de Aoyama ya que ambos son iguales en muchos términos

Kirishima: ¡Si hablamos de un ataque que sea llamativo y fuerte, no podemos olvidar a Todoroki y Bakugou!-dijo mientras que sus compañeros no dijeron nada, para ellos eso no era importante

Uraraka: ¡Yo preferiría un quirk como el de Zero-kun! ¡Poder escanear cualquier cosa con mis ojos y después imitarlos seria genial!-dijo con emoción sin darse cuenta de la cara de tristeza de Zero que cambio por una sonrisa.

Kirishima: ¡Si, poder imitar cualquier cosa seria genial! ¡Solo lo imagina lo fácil que sería calentar la comida si no puedes usar el microondas imitando un quirk de fuego como el de Endeavor!-declaro haciendo reír a la mayoría, pero en especial a Uraraka que reía a todo pulmón

Aeron: Y-Yo opino similar, tener un quirk tan poderoso y manejable sería bueno, aunque me gustaría tener un perfecto control como el de Zero-kun lo tiene con el suyo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Zero no decía nada y solo se mantenía cayado para después sacar de su bolsillo una ocarina que llamo la atención de todos que lo miraron confundido

Todos: "Una ocarina. Pero para qué. Y sabe tocarla."-pensaron todos ya que recordaban que Zero antes no la tenia

Zero: "Si Rottytops estuviera aquí. Le gustaría que tocara una canción con esto ahora"-pensó recordando a una hermana suya que quiera ser cantante y musical.

 **(Reproducir Melodia De Tapion (Original))**

Zero empezó a tocar con la ocarina sorprendiendo a todos y llamando la atención y la de sus dos profesores Sans y Aizawa que conducían y miraban el camino.

Todos se sentían relajados por la bella melodía pero Jirou noto algo

Jirou: "Es como si fuera alegre y triste a la vez"-pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Zero el cual seguía tocando

Zero: "Rottytops esta melodía me dará la suerte en este ensayo de rescate y me ara recordarte y prometerte que te rescatare al igual que a los demás"-pensó siguiendo tocando

Por todo el camino hasta la usj Zero se la paso tocando la melodía hasta detenerse en un gran edificio

 **(Si quieres seguir escuchando la canción sigue escuchando pero solo diré que aquí acaba)**

Pero antes de bajar Jirou dijo

Jirou: Zero esa melodía fue hermosa quien te la enseño-dijo con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta

Zero: Me lo enseño mi hermana que quiera ser cantante y músico pero no logro y mi madre estaría orgullosa-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica intentando inventar algo.

Jirou: ¿Supongo que tu Madre y Padre estarían muy orgullosos de ti, verdad?-dijo viendo como este se ponía triste

Zero: Nunca conocí a mis padres, y no sabré que si fueron héroes, villanos o simples humanos-dijo dejando en shock a la chica y a sus compañeros que prestaron algo de atención

Jirou: L-l-lo siento… no quiera preguntarte algo así-dijo con tristeza y Zero suspiro

Zero: No te preocupes, no me molesta hablar de eso para nada-dijo con calma a la chica rockera

Yugito: Entonces… ¿Eres huérfano?-pregunto con tristeza por su amigo al igual que el resto de sus amigos

Zero: Bueno se puede decir que si-dijo con la cabeza agachada-Pero no pensemos en eso ahora-dijo cambiando su tristeza por una sonrisa falsa-Solo terminemos esto-dijo notando como todos lo miraban con tristeza como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que esa sonrisa era falsa.

 **Al llegar**

Ryoku: ¡Increíble! ¡¿Esto es U.S.J o qué?!-pregunto con emoción al mirar el lugar de entrenamiento, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos por ver el lugar en donde entrenarían.

¿?: Inundaciones, deslizamientos de tierra, incendios, etc, etc. Esta es un área de practica de entrenamiento que he creado para simular todo tipo de desastres y accidentes, y su nombre es… ¡Ultimate Space for Jams!-dijo el héroe llamado 13 a los estudiantes de la U.A.

Deku: Vaya, no esperaba que el héroe No. 13 también nos daría clases-dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver a uno de sus héroes favoritos, en eso otra voz hablo

¿?: Y no es el único-dijo una misteriosa voz que venia del hombro de Deku que miro con miedo a un murciélago que se transformó en un hombre que mide 1,95m, pesa 92 kg, tiene un cabello de color negro algo largo llegando a sus omóplatos, sus ojos son de color rojo intenso. Generalmente viste de manera victoriana, incluyendo un traje, botas de montar negras, y una ostentosa corbata de moño intrincadamente atada, cubiertos por un sobretodo bordó de color rojo, también usa un sombrero fedora rojo con una visera amplia y un par de gafas de sol circulares de marco delgado y unos guantes de seda blancos con símbolos extraños y un pentagrama en cada uno. Este era Adrián Tepes o como los héroes lo llaman "The Vampire Hero "Alucard" un hombre misterioso-Me llamo Adrian Tepes y voy a ser el nuevo maestro de la clase 1-F después de esto-dijo con una mirada misteriosa sorprendiendo a la clase.

Zero: Era de esperarse, si se trata de una prueba de rescate ellos deberán vigilarnos para que cumplamos con la misión como debe ser-dijo con serenidad

Iida: Tiene razón, incluso para los desastres debemos seguir el protocolo estricto, no simplemente podemos dejarnos ir y levantar cualquier roca, debemos ver el lugar, notar que no hayan edificaciones más grandes y que sean peligrosas-comento con seriedad a sus amigos.

Uraraka: Vaya, nunca pensé que se debían ver todas esas cosas-dijo al ver como sus dos compañeros eran iteligentes.

Zero: Pues tendrás que hacerlo para evitar un desastre grande, un ejemplo seria cuando un edificio está por caer y los héroes no pueden llegar y romper todo o el edificio podría colapsar y matar a todos los civiles-dijo con seriedad a la chica que se puso nerviosa.

 **(Aquí pasaría lo de la historia original con la gran explicación de 13 que me da paja escribirlo ya que es muy aburrido y nos iremos adentro)**

Aizawa: Bien, primero lo primero…-dijo para después ponerse en alerta con Sans

Ambos miraron a la fuente principal del centro del lugar, para mirar como un agujero negro se formaba y del cual una mano salió, al momento que miraban como la cabeza de un chico de cabello blanco quien tenía su cara cubierta por una mano y otra sobre su cabeza, Zero miro al chico y sentía como si recordara a ese chico pero no recuerda donde.

Aizawa: ¡Todos júntense en un solo lugar y no se vayan a mover!-ordeno de repente el profesor de la clase 1-A, extrañando a todos que miraron a su maestro alterado-¡No. 13 y Alucard! ¡Protejan a los estudiantes!-grito a todo pulmón el hombre que se puso sus lentes

Fei: ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Acaso es como el examen de entrada?-pregunto

Sans: ¡No se muevan! Ellos son…-dijo haciendo brillar su ojo derecho mientras Aizawa se subía a la baranda del lugar.

Aizawa: ¡Villanos!-los chicos miraron a Zero que se miraba asustado por una razón mientras se agarra la cabeza con alteración

Zero: No… no puede ser el…-decía con miedo

Ryoku: ¿Quién Zero? ¿Lo conoces?-dijo tocando a su amigo

¿?: Eraserhead, No. 13, Alucard y Gaster Blaster-dijo una voz que salía de ese agujero, era como una especie de nube de la cual salían todos esos villanos-De acuerdo a la información que conseguimos ayer, se supone que el Sr. All Might estaría aquí, sin embargo-dijo en eso el chico hablo

¿?: ¿Dónde está el? Después de pasar por muchos problemas… y traer a muchos de nosotros aquí… no puedes decirme… que All Might… el símbolo de paz… no está aquí…-dijo el que parecía el líder, al momento que Aizawa y Sans se lanzaban al ataque-¡Me pregunto si el aparecerá si matamos a todos estos chicos!-declaro haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrio por eso, miro a Zero sostenerse la cabeza y dijo-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Zero-O-N-I-C-H-A-N.-eso ultimo resonó por la cabeza de Zero y el de los demás

Zero: Shigaraki…-susurro para después gritar- **¡SHIGARAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** -grito haciendo que todos se tapen los oídos

Ryoku: ¡Lo conoces Zero!-dijo con impresión

Zero: ¡Ese idiota es mi hermanito menor!-grito dejando impactados a todos-¡Porque te aleaste con el IDIOTA!-grito muy enojado

Shigaraki: Para poder tener más poder-declaro con una sonrisa malvada-Además me presto a una de nuestras queridas hermanas-dijo viendo una gran mano morada salía del portal y un gran hombre con cabeza de cuervo, un cuerpo musculoso, su cerebro expuesto y unos pantalones amarillos salía del portal con una sonrisa sádica aterrado a Zero y a los demas

Zero: E-e-e-e-eso es un no-no-no-nomu-dijo con mucho miedo viendo a uno de sus hermanos o hermanas

Shigaraki: Si y reconoces esto-dijo volteando al nomu y mostrar que en su oreja tenía unos aretes de calavera.

Zero se quedó en shock al reconocer el aro

Zero: ¡Ro-Rottytops!-grito con mucho miedo

Shigaraki: Si la familia se reúne-dijo haciendo que todos miren a Zero pensando que Zero era un villano en secreto sin darse cuenta pero todos empezaron a retroceder por una gran onda de poder que venía de Zero que activo el one for all al 50%, el endurecimiento y su cuerpo le salían llamas y sus ojos los habría con enojo

Zero: **¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡DE VUELVEME A MI HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** grito corriendo a una gran velocidad contra los villanos aterrando a todos y a 13

13: ¡No joven Shoshinco vuelva!-grito con miedo viendo a Zero

Pero miro en shock como Zero noqueo a muchos villanos intentando llegar hacia Shigaraki

Zero: **¡GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!-** grito estirando y lanzando un gran puñetazo a gran velocidad contra Shigaraki el cual creo una gran onda de espacion que saco a volar a los villanos de alrededor y Sans y Aizawa lo miren impactados por tal poder.

Pero se mostró como el impacto lo recibió el nomu.

Shigaraki: Si quieres llegar a mi tendrás que pasar sobre nomu-dijo con una mirada maligna

Zero: **¡MUEVETE ROTTYTOPS!** -grito con enojo

Black: **"¡Liberame y te ayudare!"** -pero fue ignorado por Zero

Zero con enojo se acercó a gran velocidad contra Rottytops y ambos chocaron un puñetazo que mando a volar a todos incluyendo a Shigaraki.

Esto sin duda alguna se convertiría en algo que ninguna de los chicos olvidaría, y lo peor de todo, es que tendría que pelear contra su propia hermana y no queria hacerlo. La batalla de héroes contra villanos recién empezaba, ahí se conocería la diferencia entre principalmente y veteranos.

 **Para terminar el ending que saldrá en la segunda temporada**

 **(Reproducir Nanbaka ending)**

 **Zero: Ookina jigoku wo nukeru to kaite**

 **Se podía ver como el equipo Z con sus trajes de heroes corrían por la academia a una gran velocidad**

 **Equipo Z: ¡Dai dassou! ¡Kara no hajime to mawarou mou ikkai!**

 **Zero: Oi-dijo con una sonrisa para después todos pasar por una puerta que abrió**

 **Alucard: ¡Temeraaaaaaaaa!-grito viendo como el equipo corria por un chibi mundo mientras reían**

 **Zero: Mazu tekitou na kinzoku no bouou wo youishimasu-decia Zero mientras sus amigos decía si**

 **Zero: Kagiana ni sashikomimasu**

 **Amigos de Zero: Hai**

 **Zero: Hazuremasu**

 **Amigos de Zero: ¡YATTA!-dijeron alzando los brazos**

 **Alucard: ¡Tejou won nanda to omotte ya garu!-les gritaba con enojo a sus estudiantes a su lado-¡Teiuka setsumei mo zatsu da! ¡Fuzakenna konoyaro!**

 **Zero: Datte, hazusou to omottara hazuserushi-decia mientras sus amigos asentían**

 **Amigos de Zero: ¡Un Un!-asentían con los brazos cruzados**

 **Zero: Akeyou to omottara hirakunda kara.**

 **Amigos de Z: ¡Un Un!**

 **Zero: Katte ni hiraku hou ni mo genin ga aru to omoimasu**

 **Amigos de Z: Souda**

 **Alucard: ¡Sonna hankouki mite na herikutsu mite na riron ga touru Ka!-les grito otra vez-¡Sonna ni tsukamari teeka teme!**

 **Cambio de escena se ve como el equipo caían con una sonrisa en sus caras el primero era Zero seguido por Yugito, luego Alphonse y luego Ryoku**

 **Zero: Nankoufuraku no yousai sho-decía cayendo con una sonrisa-¡Zettai zetsumei guranpuri! ¡Itsudatte maenmuki da kedo! ¡Hekonjau toki mo aru!**

 **Yugito: ¡Demo shita bakka mukaite tara!-cantaba con una sonrisa**

 **Alphonse: ¡Sekkaku no jinsei tsumaranai!-cantaba con una sonrisa**

 **Equipo Z: ¡Kyou mo genki ni tanoshiku hora isshoni nukende souuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

 **Alucard: ¡Nanda kono nori Wa!-grito con enojo**

 **Equipo Z: Nukedashite tsukamatte de wansetto-Se podía ver como todos corrían por las escaleras por la U.A.**

 **Zero: Mujun fukakai, Iya, sonna kotanai**

 **Equipo Z: Obaka wa kono kurai ga choudo ii-cantaban ahora corriendo por los pasillos ahora seguidos por el resto de la clase 1-F con sus trajes de héroes-¡Bokorate shibakarete demo tomerarenaiiiiii! ¡Datte hibi wa omoshiroku te nanbo!**

 **Zero: ¿Sou Daro?-se ve a un chibo Zero en un cuadrado naranjo**

 **Alphonse: ¡Souda Ze!-dijo en un cuadro rojo**

 **Yugito: ¿Sou desho?-dijo en un cuadrado verde**

 **Ryoku: ¡Souda na!-dijo en un cuadro azul**

 **Equipo Z: Warera WEEEEEE BEEEEEEEE HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOS-dijeron acercándose todos a la pantalla con una sonrisa (Esta parte será cambiada por mi)**

 **Zero: Mou iccho-dijo saliendo de su salón con los otros detrás de el- Ookina jigoku wo nukeru to kaite**

 **Equipo Z: ¡Dai dassou!**

 **Yugito: ¡Torarete tsukamacchatte!**

 **Equipo Z: ¿Mou hokaku? ¡NO!**

 **Alphonse: ¡Ookina jigoku wo nukeru to kaite!**

 **Equipo Z: ¡Dai dassou! ¡Kara no hajime to mawarou mou ikkai!-dijeron para después toda la clase junto con el equipo Z entrar a un cuarto**

 **Alucard: ¡TEMERAAAAAAA!-Grito muy molesto al ver a toda su clase escapar**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy que les pareció el capítulo y el ending déjalo en los reviews.**

 **¿Que pasara con nuestros héroes ahora?. Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "Seamos héroes". Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 "Al ataque clase 1-F. DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANA parte 2"**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics ¿Cómo están? Yo bien y si tú también te gustara este nuevo capítulo de "Seamos héroes".**

 **Una cosa. Sé que en el capítulo anterior le di mucho protagonismo a Zero y ustedes han hechos quejas de eso y quiero compensarles a ustedes haciendo este capítulo en donde sus personajes pelearan con los villanos, de las áreas de entrenamiento por todo el capítulo, mientras que Zero se ocupa del Nomu o más bien su hermana pero no solo eso.**

 **Zero perderá un miembro de su cuerpo por culpa de Shigaraki y Nomu, pero no se preocupen lo volverá a recuperar al terminar la temporada por alguien.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, que empiece el capítulo.**

 **(La intro del capítulo anterior.)**

 **(Reproducir Dragon Ball Super Next Episode Preview ~Limit-Break x Survivor Ver.~ OST.)**

 **Clase 1-F: Anteriormente en el capítulo anterior de "Seamos héroes".**

 **Ryoku: Zero se transformó en el nuevo presidente de la clase 1-F.**

 **Alphonse: Y ahora mismo íbamos a hacer un ensayo de rescate en la U.S.J.**

 **Yugito: Pero algo malo paso.**

 **Fei: De la nada un portal extraño salió del centro del campo de ensayo.**

 **Saibó: Y de ahí salieron muchos villanos, junto con un chico peliblanco de ojos rojos y sádicos.**

 **Aria: Pero lo que no esperábamos, era que el chico peliblanco declarara ser el hermano menor de Zero. Llamado "Shigaraki".**

 **Sora: Junto con el salió una bestia gigante y Morada con cara de pájaro, tenía grandes músculos, con el cerebro expuesto al aire y unos pantalones amarillos.**

 **Wrym: Zero al darse cuenta de que la bestia llamada "Nomu" se dio cuenta que era su hermanita Rottytops. Exploto de ira y se fue a toda velocidad contra Shigaraki y los villanos.**

 **Hanna: Los profesores estaban preocupados por lo que hizo Zero y lo que iba a hacer.**

 **Kane: Y Ahora nadie sabe qué hacer, junto con los profesores 13 y Alucard. Ya que el maestro Sans y el profesor de la clase 1-A Aizawa, se van a ir a pelear con los villanos.**

 **Clase 1-F: ¿Qué no deparara ahora esta pelea?-dijeron viendo a los lectores-Descúbranlo ahora.**

 **(Fin del ost)**

Zero se mantenía en la misma posición chocando puños con su hermana.

Zero: ¡Rottytops soy yo! ¡Tu hermano Zero no me recuerdas! (Ó-Ò)-dijo con tristeza haciendo presión en el golpe. Pero el conocido "Nomu" no dijo nada solo hacia presión en el golpe intentando vencer a Zero.

Shigaraki se levantó del suelo y dijo.

Shigaraki: No te escucha hermano. Rottytops ya no existe, solo está "Nomu".-dijo con maldad hacia su hermano.

Zero: **¡ESO NO ES VERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!** -grito con enojo, aumentando su poder.

Shigaraki: ¡No importa lo que hagas hermano! ¡El símbolo de paz debe morir!-grito con locura.

 **Mientras tanto con los estudiantes y los profesores.**

 **(Nota: Sans y Aizawa aún no se lanzan a la pelea ya que vi uno de los capítulos y Aizawa aún no se lanzaba a la pelea con los villanos si no después del capítulo anterior)**

Los estudiantes de ambas clases solo miraron como más villanos salían de ese portal negro, al momento que el hermano menor de Zero declaraba la muerte de All Might, el mayor héroe que el mundo tiene.

Morasaki: ¡V-v-v-villanos! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!-grito con miedo al ver como los villanos se posicionaban en fila para atacar.

Ren: ¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué hay de las alarmas contra invasores?!-le pregunto a sus profesores.

13: ¡Por supuesto que tenemos pero… parece que han logrado desactivarlas!-declaro con seriedad.

Kane: Si lograron desactivar las alarmas, eso significa que alguno de ellos tiene un Quirk para anularlas, pero ¿este será el único campo que ellos están atacando, o estarán atacando los demás?-dijo serio en eso Todoroki habla

Todoroki: Atacando un espacio aislado lejos de la escuela justo en medio de una clase, esto no es una simple emboscada, ellos tienen un plan meticuloso detrás de todo esto, podría decir que esto es una pantalla de humo.-dijo con seriedad viendo a los villanos.

Aizawa: ¡13, Alucard, procedan con la evacuación, y saquen a los alumnos! ¡Estos villanos no son unos simples malhechores, si pudieron anular las alarmas significa que existe alguien con un Quirk electromagnético que interfiere con el sistema!-dijo subiéndose a una valla de metal-¡Kaminari! ¡Intenta comunicarte con la academia con tu Quirk! ¡Ahora!-le ordeno al rubio de su clase, el cual asintió para hacer lo que le dijo su maestro-¡Sans necesitare de tu ayuda con esto y poder salvar a Zero!-dijo viendo a su compañero sonreír como siempre.

Sans: No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces Aizawa.-dijo con su típica sonrisa-¡Acabemos con esto!-al decir eso su ojo derecho se ilumino en una aura azul.

Ryuji: ¡Senseis! ¡¿No pelearan contra todos esos villanos solos verdad?!-le pregunto a sus maestros-¡Incluso si ustedes pudieran suprimir y atacarlos son muchos de ellos! ¡Su estilo de pelea es atacar de frente cuando suprime sus quirks señor Aizawa! ¡Y usted Sans sensei su estilo de pelea es lanzar huesos solamente! ¡Ni siquiera ustedes podrían contra todos ellos!-declaro a sus dos maestros.

Sans: Se nota que no sabes nada chico.-dijo con su sonrisa.

Aizawa: Un héroe siempre tiene más de un truco bajo la manga-dijo para saltar hacia sus enemigos y Sans se tele transportaba contra ellos-¡Contamos con su ayuda 13, Alucard!-grito mientras saltaba.

13: ¡Muy bien todos, salgamos de aquí!-ordeno a las dos clases que lo miraron con duda, no les gustaba la idea de dejar a sus senseis solos.

Alucard: ¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen parados?! ¡Muevanse de una vez! ¡Si ustedes se quedan aquí solo serán una carga para nosotros! ¡Rapido muevan sus pies maldita sea!-les grito ahora el hombre misterioso a los demás que entraron en si para salir del lugar, a ninguno le gustaba la idea de dejar a sus maestros y a Zero, pero si se quedaban solo serían una carga extra para ellos.

¿?: Me temo que no puedo permitirles eso-dijo la nube negra que aparecía de repente delante de todos, los chicos pararon en seco al mirar como el enemigo aparecía delante de ellos como si nada, algunos tragaron en seco al mirar al villano-Mucho gusto, somos la alianza de villanos. De ante mano les pido disculpas por habernos infiltrado en la Yuuei, la academia de héroes, con el fin de poder reunirnos con All Might el símbolo de la paz, y poder matarlo sin problema alguno. Pero al parecer no se encuentra con ustedes ¿Algo sucedió para que no viniera? Debo decir que eso es decepcionante, pero bueno, dejando eso de lado. No puedo permitir que se vayan, si los asesinamos de seguro All Might vendrá en cuestión de segundos, así que ahora me toca actuar a mi.-dijo rodeando a los estudiantes quienes se juntaron.

De entre todos los chicos Kirishima, Bakugou, Saibo y Fei salieron al frente, al momento que todos saltaban para golpear esa cosa con sus Quirks excepto Bakugou que lanzo una explosión al frente, los cuatro jóvenes solo sonrieron por eso.

Fei: ¡Apuesto a que no esperabas que te atacáramos!-exclamo con una sonrisa.

¿?: Eso fue bastante peligroso, pero ya lo esperaba, después de todo ustedes son los futuros héroes, la nueva generación-dijo con una voz serena la sombra.

Kanna: ¡Corran idiotas!-les grito la chica lobo a sus compañeros y a los otros chicos.

13: ¡Es peligroso, aléjense de él!-les grito a los valientes.

¿?: Por favor, desaparezcan y mueran de una vez-dijo el misterioso ser, al momento que todos eran envueltos por esa nube, y luego desaparecer del lugar.

 **(Aquí donde cayeron algunos)**

 **Ren, momo, jirou y Aria: Zona rocosa.**

 **Midoriya, Tsuyu, kojiro y Kanna: Zona de inundaciones.**

 **Todoroki, Hagakure, Wrym y Connor: Zona de avalanchas.**

 **Bakugou, Shoji, Saibo y Kane: Zona de incendios.**

 **Los demás están con los profesores.**

 **Zona de demoliciones.**

Ren: ¡Aw! ¡Mi cabeza!-dijo viendo que estaba en un lugar en donde podría usar su quirk, vio a su alrededor para ver que estaba con la chica creativa de la clase 1-A, la rockera y la Telequinetica con ella-¿Están bien?-les pregunto a todos.

Aria: Si, estoy bien… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto mirando el lugar.

Momo: Creo que estamos en el are de derrumbes-dijo mirando por todo el lugar.

Jirou: Esto no es nada bueno-dijo mirando el lugar.

Aria: Maldición, estamos en serios problemas-dijo haciendo que la miren las demás para notar enojo y preocupación de la chica-Esto sin duda alguna fue planeado por el hermano menor de Zero, atacar un día en donde All Might daría clases mientras que este afuera, y separarnos. Esto no se trata de un simple ataque, si ellos deberás quieren asesinar a All Might pensaron en todo, lo pensaron mucho, pero no contaron de que All Might no estuviera aquí, es una ventaja, pero no ayuda mucho si estamos separados. Es una buena estrategia, alguien les dio la información.-dijo seria

Jirou: ¿Alguien les dio esta información a los villanos?

Momo: Posiblemente lo obligaron, supongo que a base de tortura mirando a esos dos villanos y a esa bestia, ese chico de manos en la cara, da una mala sensación, y ese que nos envió a todos a cualquier parte. De todos los villanos ellos 3 son los más peligrosos, pero también está la pelea entre Zero y esa bestia horrible-declaro mirando como unas ondas de viento salían por los golpes chocados entre Zero y el Nomu.

Ren: Debemos volver con los demás pronto, no podemos perder tiempo-dijo con seriedad empezando a caminar, siendo detenida por Aria.

Aria: Por ahora, no podemos ayudar a los demás. Ya que nosotras tenemos nuestros problemas aquí.-dijo al momento que muchos villanos salían de la tierra y de las rocas, los cuales sonreían viendo al grupo-"Espero que los demás estén bien"-pensó viendo a los villanos.

 **Zona de Avalancha.**

Connor: ¡Que frio!-dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

Wrym: No sé de qué te quejas si no siento nada-dijo como si nada.

Hagakure: ¡Lo dices porque eres una dragona y Todoroki de hielo!-dijo enojada con sus compañeros.

Todoroki: Parece que tendremos que tratar con ellos para ir con los demás-dijo viendo como los villanos aparecían por el lugar.

 **Zona de incendios.**

Kane junto con los otros caían hacia el lugar, Kane no cayó como los demás que cayeron de pecho ya que Kane con su agilidad cayo parado. Y vio que a su alrededor había muchos villanos.

Kane se trono los nudillos y dijo

Kane: Esto será divertido siempre quise golpear a un villano-dijo con una sonrisa.

Bakugou se paró del suelo y vio a todos los villanos con enojo.

Bakugou: ¡Cuando acabe con ustedes pedazos de mierda! ¡Iré por ese estúpido agujero negro!-dijo súper enojado con los villanos

Shoji solo se mantenía cayado y Saibo transformo sus dos manos en espadas.

Saibo: Parece que ya ha llegado la hora de divertirse de verdad.-dijo viendo que no tenía que contenerse contra villanos.

 **Zona de inundaciones.**

 **(Aquí Tsuyu saco del agua a todos y estaban sobre el barco)**

Kojiro: ¿Están todos bien?-dijo exprimiendo su camisa empapada.

Midoriya: Si eso creo-dijo parándose del suelo.

Kanna: Esos malditos villanos me la pagaran-dijo secándose el cabello.

Tsuyu: ¿Cómo creen que estén los demás?-les pregunto a sus compañeros.

Kojiro: Solo habrá que esperar que pasa.-dijo viendo que estaban lejos de la orilla.

Midoriya miro el lugar y luego pensó.

Midoriya: "Maldición ¿dónde está All Might sensei? Zero sensei necesitara ayuda muy pronto"-pensó viendo como las ondas de energía paraban de sonar-"Eso no es bueno"-pensó por ultimo viendo como Zero se agarraba el pecho y daba grandes exhalaciones de aire.

 **Con Zero y Nomu.**

Zero estaba en su límite no podía usar más su quirk o sus ojos podrían sangrar y dejarlo muy debilitado. Zero se arrodillo por el cansancio viendo como su hermana no estaba ni siquiera estaba cansada y Shigaraki lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Zero: Eres… eres… un maldito Shigaraki…Eres un maldito traidor…-decía con esfuerzo.

Shigaraki: Sabia que papa hizo mal en darte ese quirk de los ojos-decía acercándose a este-Te tengo una opción. Si me das tus ojos te dejo vivir.-dijo viendo como Zero lo miraba con enojo-Oh la segunda opción es que te los quite a la fuerza quitándote cada miembro del cuerpo hasta que me los des.-dijo ahora con una sonrisa sádica.

Zero: Entonces hazlo maldito…-dijo con enojo mientras que Shigaraki y el Nomu se acercaban a él lentamente.

Sans y Aizawa estaban nerviosos y asustados viendo como esa cosa junto con el líder se acercaba a Zero lentamente y ellos no podían ayudar porque tenían sus propios problemas.

Aizawa: _"Maldita sea All Might ¿Dónde estás?"_ -pensó con enojo mientras golpeaba un villano.

Mientras tanto con All Might que estaba en la enfermería.

All Might: No puedo entrar en contacto con 13 o con Aizawa y Sans, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, hace rato que no contestan. Supongo que iré cuando termine la escuela, pero no puedo llegar así-dijo en su forma flacucha-Creo que me quedan diez minutos de poder-dijo para después suspirar, al momento que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre- **¡MEJOR IRÉ AHORA CON ELLOS!** -dijo con su gran sonrisa mientras temblaba.

Netzu: Cálmate-dijo mientras entraba a la enfermería con tranquilidad-Deberías descansar luego de la mañana ajetreada que tuviste, después de todo resolviste tres accidentes esta mañana, ya has superado tu poder limite por ahora, sobre esforzarte solo te dañara aún más. Por eso tomate tu tiempo, piensa en lo que le debes enseñar a ese chico sucesor del "One for All" para que se convierta en el próximo símbolo de la paz-declaro para subirse al sofá de la sala como si fuera un ratón-Además hay decenas, y decenas de héroes patrullando la ciudad, así que estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien, de seguro deben estar entrenando arduamente-dijo con tranquilidad.

 **(Nota: ¡TRANQUILAMENTE MI BOLAS! ¡Ellos pueden morir ahí!)**

All might volvió a su forma débil.

All Might: Aunque sea así, tengo que prepararme e ir a la U.S.J, por alguna razón me siento intranquilo de saber eso, creo que no debí exigirme en la mañana **(Si viste el anime sabrás lo que paso).**

Netzu: Pero de que hablas, si hiciste lo que se esperaba del símbolo de paz, resolver tres crímenes en la mañana es algo bueno.-dijo preparando te.

All Might: Lo sé pero…-dijo con inseguridad-Aun así creo que es mejor que vaya a la U.S.J, ni 13 o Aizawa o Sans me han contestado y eso que Aizawa no es de esos tipos.

Netzu: Si te vas ahora te pondrás en aprietos, ¿ellos regresaran pronto no? Asi que no debes preocuparte por ellos, de seguro deben estar bien, mejor quédate aquí a tomar té mientras te cuento los pro y los contras de ser un buen maestro.-dijo dándole te al héroe.

All Might: "Diablos, una vez el director empieza a hablar nada lo puede detener, y realmente siento un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Joven Zero y Joven Midoriya, espero que todo estén bien"-pensó con preocupación, Aizawa no era de las personas que no contestaban sus llamadas y Sans menos, aunque los dos siempre actúan como flojos, pero cuando se trataba de algo serio para los chicos, siempre estaban atentos para cuidarlos.

Sin saber que lo que pensaba, sus sospechas de que algo malo pasaba en la U.S.J eran ciertas, todos los estudiantes de ambas clases estaban peleando por sus vidas, para sobrevivir a ese día que se suponía que era una práctica de rescate, y termino por volverse una batalla de supervivencia.

 **De vuelta a la U.S.J**

Sora: ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! ¡¿Acaso están todos bien o al menos en la U.S.J?!-preguntó al ver a los pocos chicos de su clase y la de los otros con él.

Hanna: Todos están dentro del lugar ¿creo?, solo están esparcidos por todo el lugar-dijo con nerviosismo pensando cómo estaban los demás.

13: Esto es malo, muy malo-dijo en voz baja, miro a su alrededor, aun había estudiantes con él y Alucard, pero aun así su enemigo era ese villano que era intangible, además de que podía enviarlos a cualquier lugar. Necesitaban un plan, no, no era eso lo que necesitaba, Necesitaba refuerzos y ayuda de inmediato, Aizawa y Sans la tenían difícil contra todos esos villanos, y no se quería imaginar cómo le iba a los demás pero en especial al chico que se lanzó al ataque sin poder controlar su ira.

13: ¡Presidente de la clase!-grito mientras miraba a Iida, según le dijo Aizawa podía confiar en él.

Iida: ¡Si señor!-grito con seriedad.

13: ¡Ve rápido a la escuela como te sea posible y ve por ayuda! ¡Diles todo lo que está pasando aquí! ¡Vete rápido, yo junto con Alucard te daremos tiempo para que traigas refuerzos!-le ordeno mientras miraba como Alucard era rodeando por una neblina morada.

Iida: ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo dejarlos solos, soy el presidente de la clase!-exclamo con seriedad.

Usuji: ¡Solo vete de una maldita vez, esta es una emergencia!-grito con enojo al pelinegro.

Hanna: ¡Vete rápido de aquí! ¡Usa esas piernas tuyas para escapar y pedir ayuda! ¡Ahora eres nuestra única esperanza, ve por refuerzos!-grito preparándose para pelear con el villano.

Alucard: ¡Por favor, usa tu quirk para salvar a los demás!-pidió el otro maestro con sus pistolas listo para disparar.

Uraraka: Es justo como aquella vez en la cafetería, si Zero pudo controlar la situación ahí, tu puedes ir por refuerzos, nosotros podemos contra ellos ¡Ahora ve por refuerzos, y salva el día… presidente de la clase!-exclamo con una sonrisa siendo apoyada por Asido y Yugito, ella confiaba en él, solo asintió con seriedad.

¿?: Pensé que serían más listos, pero al parecer no lo son ¿Qué clase de heore revela su plan en frente del enemigo? De cualquier caso, ninguno escapara de aquí todavía-dijo expandiéndose en el aire.

13: ¡En realidad te dejamos escucharlo! ¡Porque sin importar lo que cueste, te detendremos a tu y a los demás!-declaro con firmeza mientras que usaba su quirk al momento que un agujero negro de su dedo índice derecho.

Pero en eso se escucha un grito que todos reconocieron.

Zero: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** -grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos que miraron con horror como el Nomu tenía en la mano el brazo derecho de Zero que sangraba a mares indicando que se lo arranco con su gran fuerza.

Shigaraki: ¡Ultima oportunidad dame tus ojos!-decía con enojo.

Zero: **¡ANTES MUERTO!** -grito furioso.

Black: _ **"¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y LIBERAME SOLO YO PUEDO AYUDARTE!"**_ -grito mentalmente furioso con su lado bueno.

Zero: _**"¡NI HABLAR! ¡PREFIERO MORIR QUE LIBERARTE!"**_

Cuando Nomu iba arrancarle el brazo izquierdo se escuchó un grito.

Sans: **¡YA BASTA!** -grito haciendo aparecer un gran cráneo de esqueleto con él.

 **(Reproducir Undertale – Megalovania)**

De él gran cráneo salió un gran laser dirigido hacia el nomu y Shigaraki el cual salto para esquivarlo siendo recibido el láser al Nomu separándose de Zero que se sujetaba el lugar en donde estaba brazo.

Sans: ¡¿Estas bien chico?!-dijo ayudando a Zero viendo que este no tenía el brazo-¡Prepárate villano por aquí viene mi ataque especial!-dijo haciendo aparecer muchos cráneos gigantes de un monstruo con una luz en sus bocas-¡GASTER BLASTER ULTRA!-al gritar los grandes cráneos escupieron un gran laser que ilumino todo el lugar.

 **Zona de derrumbes**

Las chicas se encontraban peleando con los villanos con sus quirks. Ren los golpeaba o los aplastaba con su manipulación de rocas gracias a la ventaja del lugar, Aria levantaba las rocas a su alrededor intentando atacar a los villanos, Momo golpeaba a los villanos gracias a un palo que se hizo para defenderse y Jirou usaba sus cables de los oídos para provocar grandes ondas a los villanos o inyectándoselos en el cuerpo paralizándolos o haciéndolos sufrir por dentro.

Pero en ese momento ven como una gran luz del centro del lugar es iluminado de un color blanco resplandeciente.

Ren: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunto súper impresionada por el ataque.

Momo: ¡No lo sé pero las cosas se están poniendo feas!-dijo seria-¡Tenemos que acabar con ellos rápidos para ir con los demás!-pero en ese momento un villano hablo.

¿?: Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí no es la hija de ese estúpido hombre de apellido… como era… a si ya me acorde "Nakamura"-al decir eso llamo la atención de las chicas pero en especial de Aria.

Aria: ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?-dijo seria al igual que impresionada.

¿?: Digamos que el estúpido de tu padre es un traidor nos dejó a mí y a mis compañeros de lado para tener una estúpida familia-dijo enojando a Aria, creando unos tentáculos negros en su espalda-Y como él nos traiciono. ¡Yo voy a matar a su hija!-dijo con furia lanzando sus tentáculos siendo esquivado por las chicas que se preguntaban ¿quién era el hombre?

 **Zona de avalanchas.**

Todoroki usaba su quirk para congelar a los villanos de su alrededor para después golpearlos con puntas afiladas de esta, mientras que Wrym escupia bolas de hielo de su boca gracias a su quirk "Dragón Invernal" y a veces los golpeaba para poder alejarse y seguir lanzando hielo, Hagakure no hacía mucho ya que no sabía tanto de peleas y solo lograba tomar por sorpresa a los villanos gracias a su quirk de "Invicible" y nadie podía verla, Connor a veces jugaba con los villanos tele transportándose y haciendo que estos se golpearan entre si dándole mucha gracia.

Connor: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡De verdad estos villanos son chistosos!-reía viendo como otros dos se golpeaban por error.

Wrym: ¡Puedes tomarte esto en serio imbécil!-le grito enojada a su compañero que reía por sus bromas.

Connor: Vamos Wrym no te pongas así solo es…-antes de que terminara los cuatro vieron como una gran luz blanca salía de la nada iluminando todo.

Hagakure: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-dijo impresionada.

Todoroki: "Eso no es nada bueno. Tengo que ir lo más rápido posible a ayudar a Sensei"-pensó con seriedad empezando a acabar con los villanos más fácilmente.

 **Zona de inundaciones.**

Kojiro usaba sus tornados para poder alejar o sacar del bote a los villanos que trataban de subir con las escaleras, de las orillas, mientras que Kanna usaba su quirk para poder rasguñar a sus enemigos con sus garras filosas como la de un lobo peligroso, dejándoles profundas heridas pero no tan profundas para matar, Tsuyu golpeaba a los villanos con su quirk gracias a sus saltos y su lengua para arrojarlos fuera del barco y mientras que Midoriya trataba de usar el One for all contra ellos pero se le era difícil activarlo y ahora intentaba idear un plan para acabar con todos a la vez, ya que entre más derrotaban más aparecían.

Pero en ese momento todo se ilumino por un gran resplandor blanco que venía de la fuente del lugar.

Kojiro: ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!-dijo muy sorprendido viendo el lugar en donde la luz venia.

Tsuyu: *Quero* Parece que los senseis tiene problemas-dijo con su cara normal sin nada más que decir.

Kanna: ¡Hay que buscar la manera de volver!-dijo golpeando a otro villano tirándolo del barco.

Midoriya: ¡Creo tener una idea!-dijo llamando la atención de todos-¡Asui-san me gustaría que agarrara a Kojiro-san y a Kanna-san para poder empezar. Despues Kojiro-san use su quirk para poder crear tornados y lanzarlos al agua. Cuando lo hagas hare un poderos Smash en el agua para poder salir volando de aquí con el salto de Asui!-dijo serio recibiendo un asentimiento de los chicos.

 **(Para resumir lo que pasaría en el anime solo que Mineta sería remplazado por Kojiro en cual en vez de lanzar sus pelotas, lanzaría tornados hacia los villanos y hacia el agua sin llorar y Midoriya aria lo suyo)**

Al lograrlo los chicos se acercaron a lo orilla del lugar ya que ellos se encontraban más cerca del lugar.

 **Mientras que en la zona de Incendios.**

Kane, Saibo y Bakugou se encargaban de derrotar a los villanos con facilidad gracias a sus quirks que son de mayo utilidad que los brazos de Shoji que solo usaba su gran fuerza para golpear a los villanos en eso sienten los cuatro un gran temblor al momento que miraban como una gran luz salía del lugar en donde estaban los otros.

Saibo: ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo golpeando a un villano gracias a su quirk que transformo su brazo en una pesa.

Kane: No lo sé. Pero no puede ser nada bueno sería mejor ser rápidos y derrotar lo antes posible a estos villanos para ayudar a los Senseis.-dijo de forma seria recibiendo un asentimiento de Saibo y Shoji pero Bakugou dijo.

Bakugou: ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!-grito furioso usando sus explosiones para mandar a volar a los villanos por los aires sin piedad.

Kane: "¿De verdad este tipo fue aceptado por los héroes?"-se preguntó mentalmente viendo como Bakugou atacaba a los villanos sin piedad y sin remordimiento.

 **De vuelta con Sans**

Este tenía una cara de enojo mientras sujetaba a Zero el cual por suerte aún seguía consiente.

Sans: No te preocupes chicos. Muy pronto esto acabara-dijo intentando hacer presión en el lugar en donde se encontraba antes el brazo de Zero.

Zero: M-m-m-m-ma-ma-ma-ma-maestro cuidado…-al decir eso Sans miro que el nomu se dirigía a máxima velocidad contra con el puño listo para golpearlo pero antes de que lo lograr este fue golpeado por una enorme roca por parte Ryoku el cual se encontraba furioso por cómo estaba Zero, el nomu estaba volando hacia el agua pero fue golpeado por Alphonse que uso sangre de gorila para poder tener una gran fuerza en su brazo y golpearlo lo más fuerte que podía-C-c-c-c-chicos… m-m-m-m-m-me-me-me-me-me-me alegra verlos…-decía con esfuerzo ya que el dolor era insoportable.

Yugito: ¡Zero-san!-grito llegando donde su profesor y agarrar a Zero-¡Tranquilo todo estará bien! ¡Aguanta!-decía mientras lloraba viendo el lugar en donde estaba antes el brazo de Zero.

Ryoku: ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te matare!-grito enojado lanzando grandes rocas contra Nomu que a veces los rompía o los recibía de lleno.

Alphonse: ¡No te perdonaremos por lo que le hiciste a Zero! ¡Monstruo!-grito con enojo golpeando al nomu fuertemente en la cara.

 **(Fin del ost)**

 **Con Midoriya y los demás.**

Midoriya y los demás lograron llegar a la orilla y presenciaron como a Zero le arrancaron el brazo y su Maestro Sans usaba muchos cráneos gigantes con una luz en la boca para intentar salvar a Zero de esa bestia. Y después vieron como por milagro el resto de los amigos de Zero se lanzaron al combate para intentar salvarlo pero aun con sus quirks y por la situación en la que estaban es muy poco probable ganar. Los demás estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, su maestro estaba peleando con los villanos y no querían saber cómo les iba a los de la entrada.

Midoriya: _"E-e-e-e-e-esto no pude… ser verdad… All Might… ¿Dónde estás?"_ -pensó con horror el chico al ver como sus compañeros intentaban salvar a su otro mentor.

 **Mientras tanto en la zona de demolición.**

Las chicas estaban esquivando cada ataque de tentáculo siendo dado por el villano que se toparon recientemente, pero a la que más se le dificultaba esquivar con rapidez era Aria ya que la mayoría de los ataques iban dirigidos hacia ella.

Ren intentó golpearlo con su quirk de tierra pero este lograba interceptarlos con sus tentáculos negros, Momo intentaba dispararle con unas pistolas que creo gracias a su quirk pero el villano era muy rápido para atinarle, Jirou intentaba usar su quirk para torturarlo pero este esquivaba fácilmente sus cables gracias a sus tentáculos.

Aria arta de esto uso su quirk para intentar agarrar al villano o pararlo pero se le hacía difícil lograrlo.

¿?: No puedes hacerme nada con tu quirk.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada-¡MUERE!-grito lanzando sus tentáculos pero antes de que le llegaran unos dardos fueron lanzados hacia su dirección dándole a cada tentáculo paralizándolo-¡PERO QUE!-dijo con enojo viendo a Morasaki con unos dardos en las manos indicando que él fue el que se los lanzo-¡MALDITO MOCOSO AHORA…!-antes de que terminara este fue golpeado por un brazo de metal por parte de Shiro que uso su quirk para agarrar una baranda del lugar y endurecerse.

Y como remate apareció Sora con un disparo de energía hacia su cuerpo tirándolo al suelo.

Sora: ¿Están todas bien?-dijo quitándose una máscara de metal.

Aria: Si gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para después todos acercarse al villano-¡Ahora responde! ¡¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?!-dijo enojada con el tipo.

¿?: Tonta niña. Tu padre antes era un amigo mío que termino traicionándome a mí y a mis compañeros-decía con una sonrisa malvada.

Aria: ¡Mi padre nunca sería un villano!-dijo enojada.

¿?: ¡Jajajajajaja! De verdad eres tan ingenua como él. Él te ha estado ocultando un gran secreto que tu ni los demás de tu familia saben. Solo faltaría pocos días para que nos ayude a acabar con All Might ayudando a All for One muy pronto.-decía con maldad.

Aria: **¡YA CALLATE!** -dijo para después empezar a moler a golpes al villano que no tenía oportunidad de defenderse contra los golpes de la chica terminando inconsciente-No digan nada y vamos con los demás-dijo seria caminando hacia la entrada para buscar a los demás.

Los otros no decía nada y siguieron a la chica preguntándose ¿Qué paso en su niñez? Y a que se refería ese villano que su padre antes era un villano como los otros.

 **Volviendo con los demás.**

Estos había ayudado a Iida escapar de la U.S.J para pedir refuerzos, después de eso Yugito junto con Ryoku y Alphonse se lanzaron a la batalla intentando salvar a Zero que se encontraba en una situación crítica contra ese monstruo llamado Nomu.

Mientras que los otros aún seguían luchando contra los villanos en diferentes zonas de rescate pero luego vieron como un gran derrumbe aparecía en la zona de nieve en donde se encontraba Todoroki junto con Hagakure, Connor y Wrym pero todos se sorprendieron en especial los de la clase 1-A como un gran dragón blanco llegaba a la entrada llevando a los chicos en su espalda excepto a Todoroki que fue a ayudar a los demás.

Ryuji: ¿Dónde están los demás?-le pregunto al raro.

Connor: Estoy seguro que están ayudando a los chicos.-dijo viendo el centro del lugar.

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa con los profesores?-dijo intentando saber cómo les iba a su maestro que aun siendo flojo se preocupaba por él y al otro.

Hagakure: No sabemos. Ellos aún están ahí abajo y no sabemos qué pasa. ¿Pero dónde está Iida-san?-le pregunto.

Usuji: Logramos que el de lentes lograra escapar para ir a buscar refuerzos y traer a All Might para que ayude.-dijo serio viendo el combate de sus amigos.

Pero no era lo único que pasaba 13 estaba lastimado al usar su propio quirk contra el villano que logro hacer que este se absorba a si mismo casi matándolo y Alucard loro distraerlo con sus pistolas para que Iida escapara para ir a la academia para pedir refuerzos.

 **Mientras tanto con Iida**

Este corría a toda velocidad hacia la academia intentando lograr llegar para pedir ayuda a los maestros.

Iida: _"¡Por favor! ¡Todos resistan, resistan por favor! ¡Yo traeré ayuda!"_ -pensó con seriedad aumentando su velocidad, intentando que todos sobrevivieran a esa batalla sangrienta en la U.S.J

 **Mientras tanto con Zero**

Este al curarse sus heridas se paró del suelo aun sin su brazo.

Sans: Chico no debes pararte no están en condiciones para pelear-dijo serio a su estudiante.

Zero: Maestro estoy bien. Aun puedo pelear aun sin mi brazo.-dijo serio parándose a un lado de Ryoku y Alphonse los cuales estaban listos para pelear con el Nomu.

Ryoku: Zero ¿Estas seguro en estar en condiciones de pelear?-dijo serio mirando a su amigo-Tu brazo.

Zero: Lo se. Pero no se preocupen se que podemos ganarle a mi hermanita-dijo sacando una jeringa con un liquido verde en su bolsillo haciendo que los dos se pregunten que era-Si logro acercarme lo suficiente y le inyecto esto en su cerebro creo que podrá dejarlo inconciente.-dijo serio sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Alphonse: ¿Crees que funcione?-dijo serio

Zero: No lo sé. Pero vale la pena intentar-dijo volviendo a guardar la jeringa-Yugito quédate atrás. Tu nada mas podrías estorbar en esta pelea.-le dijo a su amiga que se negó a eso y se paró a un lado de Ryoku-¡Yugito!-dijo con enojo.

Yugito: ¡Cállate!-grito sorprendiendo a sus amigos-¡Yo también soy parte de este equipo! ¡Y no dejare que nadie me los arrebate!-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Zero.

Zero: Pues hagámoslo.-dijo para después volver activar el One for All pero al 10%.

Equipo Z: **¡AQUÍ VAMOS MONSTRUO/HERMANA!** -gritaron saltando contra el nomu el cual hizo lo mismo.

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y lamento si es corto ya que no se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para que sus personajes peleen contra los villanos ya que como todos saben son simples ladrones y no villanos reales, solo espero que no me juzguen, a menos si esto fuera un episodio real del anime duraría uno 20:00 con las animaciones del combate.**

 **Y créame ya que eso hago con el resto de los capitulo los miro y escribo sus versos para que los otros personajes lo digan y duran ese tiempo más las escenas de combate.**

 **Si se me olvidó mencionar a alguien es porque se me hace difícil recordar los nombres del resto de personajes y se me hace difícil volver a fanfiction y escribir o copiar los nombres y recordar sus quirks.**

 **Recuerda seguirme en Fanfiction y dejar un review con tu opinión y antes de despedirme quiero mandar un saludo a las siguientes personas:**

 **El-Horus**

 **Emperor92**

 **Dragonx0x**

 **Azuje120 una cosa para ti pondré a tu personaje en la segunda temporada**

 **DarkStorm210393**

 **Souldrk**

 **Killer hollow**

 **Mark156**

 **Misterghoul66**

 **Al quest que hizo a Usuji Shirosaki**

 **T'hyla17**

 **Holmes-Winchester**

 **WinKirk**

 **Al quest que hizo a Kojiro Sasaki**

 **AnnaGreengrass**

 **Pepe Perez1**

 **Emerl G**

 **Al quest que hizo a Awani Kurosawa**

 **Y a Patata**

 **Les mando a todos un abrazo psicológico y unas gracias al dar sus personajes para la serie.**

 **Aqui el nombre del siguiente capitulo: "Equipo Z vs Nomu y la llegada de All Might".**

 **Sin nada más que decir aparte de que empezare a hacer un nuevo capítulo de "Los hermanos Uzumakis". Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	9. Chapter especial resubido

**Capitulo one shot de seamos héroes y mortal kombat x**

 **Aqui esta el One shot que no se me olvidara subir**

 **Sin nada más que decir que empiece el shot**

 **Zero Shoshinco**

 **Primera acción: Zero abre un poco los ojos mirando a su oponente (Preguntando)**

 **Segunda acción: Zero abre los ojos mostrando unos ojos azules y luego cambia a Morado pero agita la cabeza y estos vuelven a ser normales (Respuesta)**

 **Tercera acción: Zero abre por completo los ojos y se pone en pose de pelea con el one for all activado (Comienza el combate)**

 **Zero vs Espejo Zero**

Zero: ¿Acaso All for One me clono?

Espejo Zero: El padre loco. No amigo

Zero: Eso ya lo veremos

 **(Otro combate)**

Espejo Zero: ¿Eres himiko?

Zero: Acaso ella se atrevería a imitarme

Espejo Zero: Muestra la cara Himiko

 **(Zero vs Shinok)**

Shinok: Zero shoshinco

Zero: ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

Shinok: No. Pero muy pronto ya no existirás

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Eres el diablo?

Shinok: ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Zero: Veremos si tu magia puede con mis quirks

 **(Zero vs Johnny cage)**

Cage: ¿Otro admirador?

Zero: No quiero tu autógrafo. Apestas

Cage: Te arrepentirás de decir eso

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Me toca pelear contra un actor?

Cage: En la vida real pego muy fuerte

Zero: Veamos qué tan fuerte eres

 **(Zero vs Scorpion)**

Scorpion: Fuera de mi camino mortal

Zero: Y si no quiero salir

Scorpion: ¡Entonces morirás!

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Eres muy amarillo ¿no crees?

Scorpion: Acaso insultas a los Shirai ryu

Zero: Necesitas otro color. Creo que el rojo te quedara

 **(Otro combate con scorpion Hanzo y no se hagan ilusion que es hanzo de Overwatch)**

Hanzo (Scorpion): Hay rumores de que los humanos tienen poderes

Zero: Así es. Podría imitar tu poder si quieres

Hanzo: Nunca tendrás los poderes de los Shirai Ryu

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Si mataste a toda esa gente eres te convierte en un villano

Hanzo: Solo mato si es necesario

Zero: Entonces vamos a pelear

 **(Zero vs Sub-Zero)**

Sub-Zero: Este lugar es prohibido

Zero: Vamos tenemos los mismos nombres

Sub-Zero: Por eso debo matarte

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Eres familiar de Todoroki?

Sub-Zero: Acaso quieres que te mate

Zero: Solo preguntaba

 **(Otro combate con Sub-Zero Kuai Liang)**

Kuai Liang (Sub-Zero): Estás buscando algo

Zero: Quiero saber su conoces a Todoroki

Kuai Liang: Ese tal Todoroki no es de aquí

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Me enseñarías a usar el hielo

Kuai Liang: Veamos si eres digno de ser un Lin Kuei

Zero: Entonces empecemos

 **(Zero vs Ermac)**

Ermac: Tienes mucho poder

Zero: Solo los escanee

Ermac: Veamos si tus poderes pueden con nuestra magia

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Eres una o muchas personas?

Ermac: Somos muchos tu solo eres uno

Zero: Sera como pelear con un ejercito

 **(Zero vs reptile)**

Zero: ¿Una rana?

Reptile: Te burlas de los saterran

Zero: Solo curiosidad

 **(Otro combate)**

Reptile: Puedes irte si quieres vivir niño

Zero: Primero te lanzare a las cloacas

Reptile: Morirás por eso

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Conoces a Tsuyu?

Reptile: Crees que soy mujer

Zero: Uy calma la raja

 **(Zero vs Kenshi)**

Kenshi: ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Zero: Busco a alguien llamado All for One

Kenshi: Aquí no se encuentra

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Eres familiar de Aria?

Kenshi: ¿Quién?

Zero: Olvídalo

 **(Otro combate)**

Kenshi: No perteneces aquí

Zero: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kenshi: Tú no usas magia para pelear

 **(Zero vs Takeda)**

Takeda: Esto será interesante

Zero: No lo será cuando te derrote

Takeda: Demuéstramelo

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Hable con tu padre

Takeda: Y que te dijo

Zero: Que estaba orgulloso

 **(Zero vs Kano)**

Kano: Este no es tu sitio

Zero: Es que estoy perdido

Kano: Yo te enviare de donde saliste

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: No eres Cyborg de los jóvenes titanes

Kano: Él es un imitador

Zero: Retráctate

 **(Zero vs Erron Black)**

Erron Black: Que tenemos aquí

Zero: Alguien que te derrotara

Erron Black: Eso ya lo veremos

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Eres un vaquero?

Erron Black: No sé a qué te refieres

Zero: Olvídalo

 **(Zero vs Kotal khan)**

Kotal khan: Arrodíllate ante tu emperador

Zero: Lo siento. Pero tienes que derrotarme primero

Kotal khan: Entonces morirás

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Puedo ayudarte

Kotal Khan: Gante mi confianza primero

Zero: No es problema

 **(Otro combate)**

Kotal khan: No eres bienvenido aquí humano

Zero: Eso dicen los que se creen dios

Kotal khan: Pagaras por decir eso

 **(Zero vs D'Vorah)**

Zero: Eres asquerosa

D'Vorah: Morirás por decir eso

Zero: Te aplastare como el insecto que eres

 **(Otro combate)**

D'Vorah: No eres de por aquí

Zero: Pues busco la salida de este pantano

D'Vorah: Hay una salida. La muerte

 **(Zero vs Ferra/Torr)**

Ferra/Torr: Hora de aplastar

Zero: No es bueno que este con el

Ferra/Torr: Torr mata

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Pedófilo déjala

Ferra/Torr: Nosotros equipo

Zero: Pues yo no creo eso

 **(Zero vs Quan chi)**

Quan chi: Un usuario del quirk

Zero: Y tú eres un villano

Quan chi: Brujo es lo que buscas

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Los payasos están en el circo

Quan chi: Te arrepentirás de decir eso

Zero: Vamos payaso

 **(Zero vs Jax)**

Jax: Fuera del camino niño

Zero: Soy un héroe

Jax: Ve a jugar a casa

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Que les paso a tus brazos?

Jax: Me los quito Ermac

Zero: Le haré una visita después de esto

 **(Otro combate)**

Jax: Los héroes no existen

Zero: Estas viendo a un novato héroe

Jax: Los militares se encargan de todo

 **(Zero vs Jacqui briggs)**

Jacqui: ¿De dónde vienes tú?

Zero: De la academia de U.A

Jacqui: No conozco ese lugar

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Conocí a tu padre

Jacqui: Y qué ¿Quieres decir con eso?

Zero: Hagámosle una visita a Ermac después los dos

 **(Zero vs Sonya Blade)**

Sonya: Que buscas

Zero: Un modo de volver a tener mis ojos normales

Sonya: Tu historia suena interesante

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Eres del ejercito?

Sonya: Teniente Sonya Blade

Zero: Eso responde a mi pregunta

 **(Zero vs Cassi Cage)**

Zero: ¿Hija de Johnny Cage?

Cassi: Si como lo sabes

Zero: Los lentes te delatan

 **(Otro combate)**

Cassi: Hola guapo ¿una cita?

Zero: Muéstrame tu fuerza primero

Cassi: Que así sea

 **(Zero vs Kung Lao)**

Kung Lao: Un retador

Zero: Busco con quien medir mi fuerza

Kung Lao: Veamos qué tan fuerte eres

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Bonito sombrero

Kung Lao: No es un juguete

Zero: Solo decía

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Tienes un quirk de tele transportación?

Kung Lao: No sé de qué hablas

Zero: Olvídalo

 **(Zero vs Liu Kang)**

Liu Kang: No te conozco

Zero: Soy Zero Shoshinco el héroe que será el protector del mundo

Liu Kang: Demuéstralo

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Alto ahí Liu Kang

Liu Kang: Que significa esto Zero

Zero: Debes de aprender a controlar tus poderes de fuego

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Me enseñas a ser como tu

Liu Kang: Veamos si puedes ser un shaolin

Zero: Sera un honor

 **(Zero vs Kung Jin)**

Zero: El descendiente de Kung Lao

Kung Jin: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Zero: Por el parecido de nombres

 **(Otro combate)**

Kung Jin: Archivo no dice nada de ti

Zero: Vengo de U.A la mejor academia

Kung Jin: Donde queda ese lugar

 **(Zero vs Goro)**

Zero: ¿Eres cuatro brazos de ben 10?

Goro: ¿Quién?

Zero: Olvídalo

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: ¿Conoces a mi amiga Wrym?

Goro: No

Zero: Que bueno ella es más bonita que tu

 **(Zero vs Mileena)**

Mileena: Necesitas algo

Zero: No verte la cara

Mileena: Pagaras por decir eso

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Eres la reina

Mileena: Soy la gobernante

Zero: Kitana no diría lo mismo

 **(Zero vs Kitana)**

Kitana: Zero

Zero: ¿Me conoces?

Kitana: Dicen que eres fuerte gracias a tus quirks

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Busco al emperador

Kitana: Shao kang está muerto

Zero: Él vive en ti

 **(Zero vs Raiden)**

Raiden: Te enfrentas a un dios

Zero: Veo que tú eres una amenaza para U.A

Raiden: Un grave error que piense así de mí

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Un dios

Raiden: Dios del trueno buscas

Zero: Tú no eres Zeus

 **(Otro combate)**

Raiden: Me desafías Zero. Yo siendo el protector de la tierra

Zero: Pero no de la paz

Raiden: Ya no habrá piedad

 **(Zero vs Tanya)**

Tanya: Me encontraste

Zero: ¿Podre confiar en ti?

Tanya: No hay respuesta segura

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Quiero respuestas

Tanya: Tal vez lo piense

Zero: Sera por las malas entonces

 **(Zero vs Bo Rai Cho)**

Bo Rai Cho: Tu poder es desconocido

Zero: Se llama Quirk

Bo Rai Cho: Veamos qué tan fuerte es

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Dicen que eres sabio

Bo Rai Cho: Puedes apostar que si

Zero: Entonces tú me darás las respuestas que busco

 **(Otro combate)**

Bo Rai Cho: Yo podría ayudarte a mejorar tu poder

Zero: Nada puede ayudar a mis ojos

Bo Rai Cho: Todo es posible

 **(Zero vs Tremor)**

Tremor: Admira mi poder elemental

Zero: Tú no eres Ryoku

Tremor: No sé quién sea. Pero lo matare después de ti

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Ryoku puede hacer hombres de piedra

Tremor: Te burlas de mí

Zero: Te romperé fácilmente

 **(Otro combate)**

Tremor: Buscas mi ayuda

Zero: Es cierto de dónde eres

Tremor: Tal vez te refieres al reino Onirico

 **(Zero vs Tri-borg)**

Tri-borg: Humano

Zero: Ese soy yo

Tri-borg: También eres una molestia para mí

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Mis quirks

Tri-borg: Contra mi tecnología

Zero: Veamos quien es el más fuerte

 **(Otro combate)**

Tri-borg: Computadora dice que ganare

Zero: No estés tan seguro

Tri-borg: Resultado nunca falla

(Zero vs Leatherface)

Leatherface: …

Zero: Vuelve a tu película

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Por lo menos no eres tan feo como los nomus

Leatherface: Aaargh

 **(Zero vs Alien)**

Alien: …

Zero: Quien diría que en otros planetas hay vidas

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Los extraterrestres si existen

Alien: …

 **(Zero vs Predator)**

Predator: …

Zero: ¿Que eres?

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Me topé con tu amigo alien

Predator: **(GRITO)**

 **(Zero vs Jason Voorhees)**

Jason: …

Zero: Linda mascara de hockey, pero el cuchillo te delata

 **(Otro combate)**

Zero: Me dabas miedo cuando era chico, pero ahora no

Jason: …

 **Final de Zero**

 **Narrador: Después de que Zero lograra derrotar a Shinok. Supo que él era el único capaz de traer la paz a su mundo-dijo viendo a Zero irse por un portal-Dominando el One for All al 100% les suplico a los antiguos herederos del One for All que le dieran todo su poder para por fin traer la paz al mundo-dijo viendo como Zero estaba enfrente de todos los antiguos herederos del One for All-Pero estos le dijeron que solo faltaba una prueba para eso. Necesitaba dominar al 100% todos los quirks que escaneo de sus amigos y enemigos. Lográndolo durante 3 años le pusieron una prueba más derrotar a All Might-Se podía ver como un Zero de adulto peleaba con All Might y terminar siendo el vencedor-Al ganar todos los herederos del One for All le dieron todo su poder a Zero. Zero se transformó no solo en el símbolo de la paz, sino también el Dios de la Paz-dijo viendo como Zero tenía un ojo en forma de estrella y el otro de color amarillo**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el One Shot de "Seamos Héroes" espero que esto pueda reemplazar el especial de Halloween que tenía planeado hacer. Y si te gusto deja tu review y quien debería ser el siguiente de la clase 1-F en estar en mortal kombat X**

 **Sin nada mas que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106. CHAO CHAO**


	10. Chapter de aviso feliz

**Muy buenas a la gente que lee este aviso.**

 **Quiero decirles que todos los capitulos y los one shots de Seamos heroes ya fueron subidos de vuelta.**

 **Asi que volveremos a la trama de la U.S.J.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir aqui se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **Y nada malo podría pasar.**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	11. Chapter de el karma

**A esto se le llama Karma.**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics ¿Como estan? espero que bien porque yo no.**

 **Ya que se me vino el karma al creer que podria seguir subiendo capitulos sin problemas, pero me equivoque.**

 **Uno compañeros de mi escuela me avisaron que mis pruebas finales estaban cercas y eso me complicara la cosa de subir o escribir capítulos para las series.**

 **Por lo que quiero decir es que me empezare a tardar en subir y escribir capítulos para las series que e subido y tengo planeado subir nuevos pero todo a su debido tiempo.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir aqui se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 T-T.**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	12. Chapter nuevo opening para la segunda

**Nuevo opening para la segunda temporada de Seamos Héroes.**

 **(Reproducir Dragon Ball Super Opening 2)**

 **(Solo de guitarra)**

Se podía ver como en un gran estadio salía mucho polvo para pasar adentro, y mostrar en una gran arena de pelea a dos siluetas peleando a todo poder.

Se mostraba que dos manos chocaban, uno era un guantelete de metal y otro un brazo ¿verde?

Las siluetas eran Zero y Kane que peleaban a todo poder y a una gran velocidad. Kane con su brazo metal y su brazo normal y Zero con el endurecimiento de Kirishima y el One for All a 12% pero lo extraño era que tenía un brazo verde derecho.

Para después los dos lanzar un golpe poderoso creando otra nube de polvo, para mostrar después el título "Seamos héroes 2 temporada"

 **(Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go)**

 **(Saisentan no muchuu wu dou)**

 **(Kono te ni)**

Se podía ver como una estrella era agarrado por Awani con una sonrisa y el traje de entrenamiento de U.A.

 **(Tsukamuyo)**

Pero la cámara se aleja para mostrar a Alphonse, Yugito, Kanna, Hikari, Saibo, Ryuji y Fei, todos con una sonrisa y una estrella cada uno en sus manos.

 **(Suttonkyou no waratte)**

Se podía ver a Zero con una sonrisa y una esfera de luz en sus dos manos, uno normal y el otro verde, para después levantar ambas manos y dividir la esfera de luz en dos. Siendo visto por Himiko la cual tenía una sonrisa y una chica de la misma edad que ellos pero de piel verde y pelo morado, con ropa rockera y una gran sonrisa viendo a Zero.

 **(Tai)**

Eri sale de la nada con una gran sonrisa cantando la música.

 **(Chinpunka wa narekko)**

Se podía ver a Kane con unas pesas gigantes en sus dos brazos, para después lanzar una lluvia de golpes con estos puestos.

 **(Dai)**

Aparece una chica bajita de la misma edad de Eri con una sonrisa grande cantando también.

 **(I can´t get no satisfachion)**

Se podía ver a Preset Mic. Junto con Aizawa bailando para después mostrar detrás de ellos a All Might con un hombre de pelo naranjo largo y atado en una coleta de caballo pero por la sombra era difícil ver quien era.

 **(Woo-ooh)**

Se pudo ver a la clase 1-B con una sonrisa.

 **(Taikustu wa)**

Se puede ver a Zero lanzar un golpe al aire y luego otro a la pantalla.

 **(Woo-ooh)**

Se puede ver a todos los profesores de la U.A serios.

 **(Ishi ni Naru)**

Se puede ver a Kane lanzar una patada y luego lanzar una patada a la pantalla.

 **(Omokute ochichau)**

Se puede ver en un gran templo con muchas personas entrenando. Pero nos fijaremos a dos personas en la parte más alta del templo meditando juntos y con los ojos cerrados.

 **(Mae ni)**

Esos dos eran Ryoku junto con su padre meditando para controlar algo.

 **(Let´s fly high)**

Pero Ryoku abre sus ojos para mostrar unos blancos puros y brillosos llenos de ira.

 **(Woo-ooh)**

Se puede ver a algunos chicos de la U.A con el traje de entrenamiento y con una cara seria.

 **(Waku waku no)**

Se puede ver como una gran estadio era llenado de personas.

 **(Woo-ooh)**

Se puede ver a los de la clase 1-A con miradas serias.

 **(Hane hiroge)**

Se puede ver que de una gran puerta salen los de la clase 1-F con miradas serias.

 **(Tsugi no)**

Se puede ver a la clase caminar a la gran arena.

 **(Sekai e)**

Se puede ver como Ryuji chocar las palmas con gran fuerza y lanzar un gran estallido destruyendo el suelo.

 **(IKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU)**

Se puede ver como Saibo tenía un brazo de espada lanzando un corte y luego al resto activar sus quirks lo mejor que podían mirando a sus oponentes.

Para luego mostrar a algunos de las otras clases activar sus quirks a todo pulmón.

 **(Silencio por unos segundos)**

Para después mostrar a Izuku activar el One for All al 30% con enojo y los ojos blancos.

Y luego a pasar a Kane con una mirada seria en su rostro mirando a Zero.

 **(Kanousei no door waaaaaaa)**

Se puede ver a Zero pelear con Kachan a todo pulmón para después lanzarle una patada a su estómago mandándolo a volar.

 **(Lock sareta mama)**

Se puede ver como Ryoku peleaba con sus quirks contra Todoroki ambos muy igualados.

Todoroki lanza una gran llamarada al suelo.

 **(Yare yare)**

Para mostrar a Zero con una mirada seria y los ojos abiertos.

 **(kondo mo)**

Pero Zero cambia la mirada seria a una enojada por completo.

 **(Kabe wo buchiyaburu)**

Para después mostrar a este con el One for all al 35% lanzándose contra Kane.

 **(Ima da genkai toppa)**

Para que este esquive uno de los golpes de Zero y luego empezar a chocar golpes con enojo destruyendo casi la mayoría de la arena.

 **(Sakebe heno heno kappa)**

Después los dos se separan y lanzar un golpe al mismo tiempo atravesándose los dos sin ningún rasguño.

 **(Muteki no)**

Zero se voltea para gritar a todo pulmón liberando un poder oscuro por completo.

 **(Oira ga soko de matteiru)**

Para mostrar a Zero salir de la aura oscura con un ojor negro y no azul. Pero después corta esa aura para lanzarse a Kane sin el One for All activado sino con su propio quirk. Y Kane hace lo mismo.

 **(Let's beeeee herooooooooes)**

Kane lanza un puño que Zero defiende pero no el otro recibiéndolo en la cara y luego los dos seguir peleando destruyendo el área por completo.

 **(All Might-sensei)**

Se puede ver a Zero con una sonrisa y una estrella en la mano. Para después saltar hacia atrás con agilidad.

 **(Mo ottamage)**

Para después caer y quedar delante de todos sus compañeros de clase detrás de ellos un gran estadio con muchas cámaras apuntándolos.

 **(fin del opening)**

 **Y ahora el ending**

 **(Reproducir Nanbaka ending)**

 **Zero: Ookina jigoku wo nukeru to kaite.**

Se podía ver como el equipo Z junto con Aeron y con sus trajes de héroes corrían por la academia a una gran velocidad.

 **Equipo Z: ¡Dai dassou! ¡Kara no hajime to mawarou mou ikkai!**

 **Zero: Oi** -dijo con una sonrisa para después todos pasar por una puerta que abrió.

 **Alucard: ¡Temeraaaaaaaaa!** -grito viendo como el equipo corría por un chibi mundo mientras reían.

 **Zero: Mazu tekitou na kinzoku no bouou wo youishimasu-** decia Zero mientras sus amigos estaban detrás de él.

 **Amigos de Zero: Hai.**

 **Zero: Kagiana ni sashikomimasu.**

 **Amigos de Zero: Hai.**

 **Zero: Hazuremasu.**

 **Amigos de Zero: ¡YATTA!** -dijeron alzando los brazos.

 **Alucard: ¡Tejou won nanda to omotte ya garu!** -les gritaba con enojo a sus estudiantes a su lado- **¡Teiuka setsumei mo zatsu da! ¡Fuzakenna konoyaro!**

 **Zero: Datte, hazusou to omottara hazuserushi** -decía mientras sus amigos asentían..

 **Amigos de Zero: ¡Un Un!** -asentían con los brazos cruzados.

 **Zero: Akeyou to omottara hirakunda kara.**

 **Amigos de Z: ¡Un Un!**

 **Zero: Katte ni hiraku hou ni mo genin ga aru to omoimasu.**

 **Amigos de Z: Souda.**

 **Alucard: ¡Sonna hankouki mite na herikutsu mite na riron ga touru Ka!** -les grito otra vez- **¡Sonna ni tsukamari teeka teme!**

Cambio de escena se ve como el equipo caían con una sonrisa en sus caras el primero era Zero con una sonrisa seguido por Aeron que lo abrazaba con miedo luego, Yugito, luego Alphonse y luego Ryoku.

 **Zero: Nankoufuraku no yousai sho** -decía cayendo con una sonrisa- **¡Zettai zetsumei guranpuri! ¡Itsudatte maenmuki da kedo! ¡Hekonjau toki mo aru!**

 **Yugito: ¡Demo shita bakka mukaite tara!** -cantaba con una sonrisa.

 **Alphonse: ¡Sekkaku no jinsei tsumaranai!** -cantaba con una sonrisa.

 **Equipo Z: ¡Kyou mo genki ni tanoshiku hora isshoni nukende souuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

 **Alucard: ¡Nanda kono nori Wa!** -grito con enojo.

 **Equipo Z: Nukedashite tsukamatte de wansetto** -Se podía ver como todos corrían por las escaleras por la U.A.

 **Zero: Mujun fukakai, Iya, sonna kotanai.**

 **Equipo Z: Obaka wa kono kurai ga choudo ii** -cantaban ahora corriendo por los pasillos ahora seguidos por el resto de la clase 1-F con sus trajes de héroes- **¡Bokorate shibakarete demo tomerarenaiiiiii! ¡Datte hibi wa omoshiroku te nanbo!**

 **Zero: ¿Sou Daro?** -se ve a un chibo Zero en un cuadrado naranjo.

 **Alphonse: ¡Souda Ze!-** dijo en su modo chibi en un cuadro rojo.

 **Yugito y Aeron: ¿Sou desho?** -dijeron en sus modos chibis en un cuadrado verde.

 **Ryoku: ¡Souda na!** -dijo en un cuadro azul.

 **Equipo Z: Warera ¡LEEEEEEEEES´T BEEEEEEEEE HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOS!** -dijeron acercándose todos a la pantalla con una sonrisa **(Esta parte será cambiada por mi).**

 **Zero: Mou iccho** -dijo saliendo de su salón con los otros detrás de el- **Ookina jigoku wo nukeru to kaite.**

 **Equipo Z: ¡Dai dassou!**

 **Yugito: ¡Torarete tsukamacchatte!**

 **Equipo Z: ¿Mou hokaku? ¡NO!**

 **Ryoku: ¡Ookina jigoku wo nukeru to kaite!**

 **Equipo Z: ¡Dai dassou! ¡Kara no hajime to mawarou mou ikkai!** -dijeron para después toda la clase junto con el equipo Z entrar a un cuarto.

 **Alucard: ¡TEMERAAAAAAA!** -Grito muy molesto al ver a toda su clase escapar.

 **(Fin del Ending)**

 **Y Hasta aquí el opening y el ending para la segunda temporada de Seamos Heroes.**

 **Si les gusto deja un review con tu opinión.**

 **Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106. CHAO CHAO**


	13. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 "Equipo Z vs Nomu, la llegada de All Might, Recuperando a mi hermanita y el fin de la primera temporada parte final"**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics. Como leyeron en el titulo si este es el fin de temporada de "Seamos héroes" y en donde como todos sabrán se acercara el festival deportivo de la Yuei.**

 **Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **(Intro del capítulo anterior)**

Los cuatro amigos miraban de forma seria al Nomu que los miraba con esa sonrisa de psicópata.

Equipo Z: **¡AQUÍ VAMOS MONSTRUO/HERMANITA!** -gritaron lanzándose contra el Nomu el cual hizo lo mismo.

Zero fue el primero en atacar ya que empezó a lanzarle múltiples patadas al Nomu con el One for All activado, pero a este no le dolía mucho ya que desde que Zero perdió su brazo perdió casi la mayoría de su fuerza. Alegándose de su hermana Ryoku aprovecho eso para lanzar múltiples combos de golpes con sus brazos cubiertos de piedras, logrando a poco alejar al Nomu. Alphonse no se quedó atrás y se bebió sangre de toro lo cual hizo que le salieran cuerno y piernas de este, corriendo a gran velocidad embistió al Nomu con sus cuernos enterrándoselos en el abdomen y luego darle una poderosa patada doble con sus piernas. Yugito no se quedó atrás y con su quirk levanto un par de lobos hechos de sombras que atacaron al Nomu incapacitándolo sin poder tener la oportunidad de moverse. Pero este con su gran fuerza logro liberarse de los lobos con facilidad y este luego se lanzó contra Yugito ya que era la más débil de ellos, a gran velocidad contra esta, lo cual horrorizo a Zero y a Alphonse, pero Ryoku ya no estaba en el lugar de antes. Este apareció enfrente de los dos cubriendo sus brazos de piedra para intentar ser un escudo para esta.

Ryoku: **¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES A LA CHICA QUE AMO!** -grito haciendo sonrojar mucho a Yugito.

El golpe del Nomu choco con las manos de Ryoku el cual veía como sus brazos de piedra se rompían poco a poco, Yugito intento ayudar a Ryoku empezando a liberar muchas pesadillas que empezó a darles problemas al Nomu. Pero este lograba liberarse de todas esas pesadillas gracias a su enorme fuerza, vio a Yugito cansada y mucho al usar demasiado su quirk dejándola indefensa y a Ryoku muy cansado y lastimado de sus brazos al usar su quirk de piedra en estos también dejándolo indefenso. Viendo eso como una oportunidad se lanzó contra Yugito dándole un golpe directo en el estómago que le saco un poco de sangre y que la dejo muy lastimada e inconsciente.

Ryoku vio eso en shock y enojo total al ver como Nomu golpeo a su amiga a la que se le confeso recién y a Zero lo dejo muy enojado por una razón desconocida, por raro que sea, sentía una conexión familiar con Yugito sin saberlo, por lo que empezó a emanar la misma aura morada que uso contra Hikari y Usuji en el entrenamiento de combate, pero lo nuevo era que su ojo derecho se hizo de un color morado por completo.

Black: "Por fin puedo jugar"-dijo con una voz maligna.

Alphonse se bebió la sangre de los animales e Insectos más peligrosos que conoce para intentar lastimar a Nomu, por lo que le hizo a su amiga, pero lo sorprendente fue que su cuerpo no cambio para nada seguía igual.

Y a Ryoku, sus ojos cambiaron de color a unos blancos por completos y brillosos lo que sorprendió mucho a los villanos y no tanto a sus amigos ya que se encontraban furiosos.

Los tres se lanzaron contra el Nomu que no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada ya que empezó a recibir múltiples patadas bien duras por parte de Zero **(Black)** que cada golpe podía sentir que sus huesos se rompían pero estos se regeneraban con facilidad.

Zero y Black: **¡QUIRKLES SMASH!** -gritaron dándole su más poderoso golpe que combina todo sus quirks, y con el brazo izquierdo golpeando extremadamente fuerte a Nomu que le saco mucha sangre de la boca.

Ryoku no decía nada ya que empezó a elevar todo el agua que tenía detrás de, el completa dejando que Midoriya junto con Tsuyu, Kojiro y Kanna pudieron caminar sin ni siquiera mojarse, dejando a los chicos en shock y en especial los que estaban en la entrada junto con los maestros. Ya que Ryoku empezó a mover todo el agua por completo agarrando a cada villano del lugar incluyendo con los que estaban peleando con Aizawa, al tener a todos esos villanos lanzo la gran bala de agua contra Nomu que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeado por el gran océano del campo.

Alphonse salto dentro de rio flotante y uso un poco de sangre de tiburón para empezar a golpear a cada villano que se estaban ahogando y terminar clavándoles los dientes filosos contra el Nomu que gritaba de dolor dentro del gran charco.

Los tres amigos se volvieron a juntar para ver como todos los villanos estaban inconscientes y el Nomu con una gran perforación de los dientes de Alphonse en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Pero sus heridas empezaron a sanarse como si nada, dejando en shock a los tres amigos, que por la impresión no se dieron cuenta que sus quirks se terminaron ya que llego a su límite de tiempo, cayendo los tres al suelo muy agotados y sudando a mares.

Ryoku: M-m-m-m-m-m-maldición. Aun…. con ese… poder no pudimos darle… por lo menos un rasguño…-dijo con esfuerzo.

Alphonse: Maldita sea…-dijo tosiendo sangre- Tome mucha sangre… y me gaste todas los frascos que tenía…-dijo con esfuerzo y nerviosismo-¿Zero…? ¿Qué hacemos…?-le pregunto a su amigo que se encontrar igual o peor que él.

Black: **"Eres un idiota. Al usar todo lo que tenías en el One for All al 50% gastaste todas nuestras energías y además tus ojos vuelven a sangrar"** -le reclamo a su yo bueno que se esforzaba en por lo menos poner los codos en el suelo y el suelo debajo de él se manchaba de sangre, por sus ojos que lloraban esas lagrimas rojas.

Zero: "Lo-lo-lo sé. Ahora solo hay que esperar a All Might"-dijo con esfuerzo.

Antes de que Nomu se lanzara a golpearlos Aizawa apareció dándole una patada que alejo solo un poco al Nomu.

Aizawa: ¡¿Están bien?!-dijo con enojo al ver al Nomu casi matando a sus estudiantes.

Zero: S-S-S-S-Si cre-cre-cre-creo que si…-dijo con esfuerzo-Pero Yugito esta lastimada.

Aizawa: No se preocupen yo me encargo de el-dijo lanzándose contra el Nomu el cual solo miraba a Aizawa.

 **(Aquí pasaría lo del Canon en donde Aizawa pelearía contra el Nomu dejándolo muy herido)**

Zero y sus amigos miraban con horror como el profesor de la clase 1-A gritaba de dolor mientras su brazo derecho era roto aún más por la hermana de Zero, una humana sacrificada para ser una bestia horrible, o eso dijo el hermano menor de Zero Shigaraki. El villano Shigaraki el cerebro de la operación que ahora tenía a uno de los cuatro héroes profesionales derrotados.

Shigaraki: Puedes borrar los quirks de los demás, es algo digno de respetar. Pero ahora no puedes hacer nada, quizás seas poderoso contra aquellos que puedan usar ataques a distancia como tu amigo-dijo viendo como Sans era acorralado de villanos y estos lo atacaban superándolo en números-Pero no sirves para nada contra la fuerza bruta absoluta-declaro el líder al pelinegro que intentaba moverse, pero antes de que lo hiciera el Nomu levanto su rostro para estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza.

 **Con Midoriya y los otros.**

Kanna: Esto es malo chicos… ¿Realmente creen que podremos pelear contra esa cosa? Solo miren como agarra a Aizawa-sensei… no podríamos hacer nada contra el-dijo con miedo mientras miraba la masacre del maestro de la 1-A, ya que estaba siendo ejecutado.

Tsuyu: *Ribbit*-dijo ocultando su rostro detrás de Midoriya mientras miraban con terror lo que pasaba delante suyo.

En ese momento aparece la misma nube negra junto con Shigaraki.

¿?: Shigaraki Tomura-dijo viendo a su compañero.

Shigaraki: Black Mist… ¿Ya mataste a Alucard y a 13?-le dijo a la nube ahora conocida como Black Mist.

Black Mist: Logre incapacitarlos, sin embargo aquellos estudiantes que no logre separar evitaron que los asesinara. Y además de eso lograron hacer que uno de ellos escapara para llamar refuerzos-dijo haciendo sonreír a Zero y sus amigos al saber que sus compañeros ayudaron a los de la clase 1-A a pedir refuerzos.

Luego de decir eso Zero y lo demás incluyendo a los que estaban antes en un lago, vieron como empezaba a rascarse la cara, comenzó a rascarse lentamente, para luego aumentar la velocidad viéndose molesto, hasta que bajo la mano para levantar la vista y mostrar unos ojos tétricos que hicieron que los chicos se asustaran.

Shigaraki: Tú… por no ser el portal eficiente que deberías ser… gracias a ti todo el plan se derrumbó… si viene más héroes profesionales no podremos contra todos ellos… significa que es fin del juego-dijo con seriedad en su voz y se movía de forma errante, además de parecer temblar-Ahhh… supongo que es hora de irnos-declaro con tranquilidad, haciendo que Zero no se lo crea ya que conocía bien a Shigraraki planeaba algo, y a Midoriya y los demás se alegren de cierta manera.

Kojiro: Genial ¡Estamos a salvo! ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Gracias a dios!-gritaba con felicidad abrazando a Kanna que termino golpeándolo en la cabeza para que se calmara y la soltara.

Kanna: Si pero… Esto es demasiado intrigante chicos-comento con sospechas.

Midoriya: Si… Ellos planeaban matar a All Might… pero ahora ¿se van de aquí?-dijo con interés-"Esto no está bien, ellos vinieron con la intención de matar a All Might… pero ahora se van, ellos nos separaron a todos para que All Might no tuviera más opción que rendirse, pero ahora que alguien fue a pedir ayuda, ellos se van ¿fin del juego? ¿Acaso todo esto no fue para nada más que algún capricho de ellos? Irse solo alertara a la academia y los héroes ¿Acaso se trata de una declaración de guerra?"-pensó con seriedad mirando a los villanos.

Shigaraki: Pero… antes de irnos. Por qué no aprovechamos para… ¡¿Despedazar el orgullo del símbolo de paz?!-dijo con maldad. Los chicos solo miraron con sorpresa como en un segundo aparecía delante de Midoriya y los demás el líder de los villanos, quien iba con su mano derecha extendida hacia Tsuyu, listo para matarla.

Los chicos miraron con horror eso. Pero Alphonse con sus últimos esfuerzos y lo que le quedaba de Quirk uso la velocidad de un toro para interponerse del ataque intentando salvar a la chica rana, hiriéndolo de gravedad en la espalda, siendo vistos por todos con horror.

Midoroya: "Mierda, Mierda, Mierda"-pensaba con enojo lanzando un poderoso Smash contra el villano que lo recibió de golpe, este miro su brazo y lo encontró intacto indicando que no se lo rompió-"¿L-L-L-Le di? ¿Logre golpearlo sin que mi brazo… se rompiera?"-se preguntó mentalmente que noto como su brazo derecho, no estaba roto, sin embargo cuando la nube de humo desapareció miro como delante de él estaba el Nomu delante de, el intacto por el golpe-¿Eh?-dijo en shock al notar que su golpe directo y cargado con todo lo que tenía no sirvió para nada.

Shigaraki: Buen golpe, lo llamaste "Smash" ¿No es cierto? ¿Eres un seguidor de All Might verdad?-pregunto al peliverde que miro a Nomu intacto.

Zero: **¡Siempre mantén la vista al frente! ¡Hermano idiota!** -dijo haciendo que el villano mire como una patada e vuelta en fuego le deba de cara mandándolo a volar con una gran quemadura, al momento que Nomu miraba como su amo salía volando, todos miraron como Zero se había levantado con esfuerzo dándole con todo una patada a Shigaraki con su pierna que ahora tenía quemaduras-"Maldición aún no me acostumbro a usar quirks en mis piernas"-se dijo mentalmente con odio.

Shigaraki se levantaba con dificultad para mirar a su hermano con enojo, dejando a los chicos a un lado, como si él fuera ahora lo más importante.

Alphonse: A-A-A-A-A-Amigo…-decía con esfuerzo ya que la herida le era insoportable de resistir.

Zero: Aguanta Alphonse-dijo usando su única mano libre para envolverlo en un fuego verde y ponérselo en la espalda, sin quemarlo y sanándole la herida provocada por el villano y sorprendiendo a todos-"Me alegra que puedo curar a otros con mis manos"-pensó con felicidad.

Midoriya: ¡Zero-sensei!-grito viendo a su maestro aun cansado y lastimado por usar mucho su quirk.

Zero: Lo hiciste bien Mido, sin duda alguna lograras usar tu poder cuando entrenemos algún día y no volver a romperte otra parte del cuerpo-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo **(Estudiante)** y dándole un nuevo apodo.

Midoriya: G-G-G-Gracias…-dijo con una sonrisa para después-¡No, no es momento para eso! ¡Aléjate de esa cosa! ¡Le acabo de dar un golpe con todo mi poder pero no logro hacer efecto! ¡Corre, no puedes contra, en especial sin tu brazo derecho! ¡Solo aguanta, hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!-dijo con preocupación viendo a su amigo sonreír.

Zero: Ya veo… así que lograron pedir ayuda-dijo al momento que los amigos del peli naranjo miraban como este se volvía a parar con esfuerzo para usar los propulsores de Iida para intentar ayudarlos o por lo menos distraer a su hermana-Si es así, intentare darle tiempo a los refuerzos, ¡aunque me cueste la vida!-dijo con seriedad pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

Los amigos del peli naranjo y Midoriya miraban con admiración a su amigo al intentar sacrificarse para ayudar a todos, Midoriya iba a decir algo pero sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y ese era Alphonse.

Alphonse: No digas nada esto es entre él y su hermana-dijo con seriedad.

Midoriya estaba en shock su amigo pretendida pelear con su hermana hasta la muerte… Pero se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada era destruida por una persona.

¿?: **¡NO TEMAN, PORQUE YO HE VENIDO!** -todos conocían esa voz fuerte y grave, era la persona que buscaban todos los villanos e intentar matarlo.

Clase 1-A y 1-F: **¡ALL MIGHT!-** dijeron todos con grandes sonrisas al ver que su salvación llego a la escena y vieron como este tenía una cara de enojo total.

Shigaraki: Parece que… el juego debe continuar-dijo al ver a su presa que no se miraba para nada feliz.

All Might miro a todos los estudiantes llorando de alegría, en especial Uraraka, Mina, Ren y Hikari y a su lado estaba No. 13 y Alucard tirados en el suelo lastimados, miro abajo para notar a Sans peleando con los villanos y Aizawa sangrando y hecho trisas, seguido miro a sus enemigos, y poso su vista al peli naranjo que no tenía su brazo derecho, como si algo se lo hubiera arrancado a la fuerza y eso lo lleno de ira.

All Might: **SABIA QUE ALGO ESTABA MAL, AIZAWA, ALUCARD Y 13 NO CONTESTABAN MIS LLAMADAS, Y ESO ME INCOMODO, YA QUE ELLOS TRES SABÍAN QUE DEBÍAN COMUNICARSE CONMIGO SI ALGO MALO PASABA, O CONTESTARME RÁPIDO SI LOS LLAMABA. ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ VENIR DE INMEDIATO EN MEDIO DE LA CHARLA DEL DIRECTOR, Y CUANDO VENIA A MITAD DEL CAMINO ME ENCONTRE CON IIDA Y ME CONTO TODO LO QUE PASO. ¡ESTOY REALMENTE ENOJADO! ¡SE ATREVIERON A LASTIMAR A MIS QUERIDOS ESTUDIANTES, QUIENES DIERON TODO DE SI! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA IDEA DE QUE LOS ATEMORIZARON PORQUE QUERIAN! ¡Y EN ESPECIAL LE ARRANCARON UN BRAZO A UNO DE ELLOS! ¡ASI QUE DIRE ESTO UNA VEZ MAS! ¡TODO ESTA BIEN AHORA!** -declaro el gran símbolo de paz que rompió su corbata mientras mostraba su cara de enojo total.

Mientras con Zero y los demás.

El chico miro a su hermana que dejo de mirarlo, y fijo su mirada con All Might, suspiro de alivio por eso, ahora no tenía que esforzarse mucho con sus poderes en frente de todos para preocuparlos más que ya estaban, estaba aliviado por eso necesitaba descansar y demasiado, pero sabía que esto no acaba con la llegada de All Might, aun había villanos que aparecieron cerca del cuerpo de su maestro.

Zero: Genial. Por fin llegas All Might, creo que será mejor que me encargue del resto de las sobras-dijo para después hablarle a Black-"Black ¿Quieres jugar con los villanos?"-le dijo mentalmente a su yo malvado.

Black: **"Esperaba esa pregunta. ¡Claro que sí!"** -dijo para después tomar el control del cuerpo de Zero por completo y empezar a estirarse los músculos- **Por fin puedo divertirme** -dijo dejando confuso a los amigos de Zero que después desapareció a una gran velocidad contra los villanos que pelean con Sans y empezar a golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas dejando algunos inconscientes, para después ir con sus amigos y agarrar algunos con su único brazo y dejarlos con su maestro y luego fue por el resto seguido por Aizawa, y Sans solo se tele transporto con los demás- **Realmente se tardó mucho sensei, nos tenía preocupados a todos** -dijo sin notar las caras de horror de todos al ver a su compañero sin su brazo derecho y ver a su maestro todo destrozado del cuerpo, y después cayó al suelo muy cansado y empezar a respirar con dificultad y le dé volvió el cuerpo a Zero.

All Might: **GRACIAS JOVEN ZERO, TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO** -dijo sonriéndole a su alumno, y luego borro esa sonrisa para mirar al frente.

Shigaraki: Vaya… así que tenemos a alguien interesante entre esos niños y ese es mi hermano mayor Zero-al decir eso sorprendió a All Might-te hiciste realmente rápido hermano, apenas te vi. Pero eso no importa ya que tú eres solo una pequeña cucaracha. Tú no eres nada… ahora símbolo de paz, veamos si los informes de que has perdido tu poder son verdaderos-le dijo a All Might que se encontraba serio.

Midoriya: ¡All Might! ¡Cuidado con ese villano cerebro! ¡All for… Digo, cuando lo golpee no fue suficiente para romper mi brazo! ¡Pero aun así ni siquiera se movió! Él debe ser el que…-antes de continuar fue interrumpido por su mentor que lo miro con una sonrisa.

All Might: **MIDORIYA, MI CHICO ¡TODO ESTA BIEN!** -declaro haciendo el símbolo de paz al peliverde pecoso, para después desaparecer del lugar a una gran velocidad para ir en contra los villanos.

El mejor héroe corrió al ataque al momento que usaba uno de sus famosos golpes.

All Might: **¡CAROLINA SMASH!** -grito dando un golpe en forma de X al Nomu negro, pero su ataque no funciono, se agacho para evitar ser aprisionado por esa cosa.

Shigaraki: No funcionara, tus golpes no funcionan contra Nomu, su habilidad "Absorción de impacto" lo vuelve más resistente. La única forma en que puedas en que puedas acabar con él es destripándolo, aunque, que él te deje hacerlo es otra cosa-le dijo al símbolo de paz.

All Might: **¡ESO NO SERÁ PROBLEMA!** -dijo para tomar de la espalda al Nomu para hacerle un mega suplex, el fuerte golpe creo un gran impacto que hizo que el suelo se rompiera así como crear una gran nube de escombros y polvo.

Todos los chicos presentes comenzaron a alabar a su maestro, los chicos aplaudían por eso, dándole todo su apoyo al héroe, pero después todos notaron como Zero se empezaba a mover con facilidad, indicando que se encontraba mejor.

Zero: ¿Qué paso?-dijo confundido viendo a todos sorprendidos por la rápida recuperación.

Wrym: ¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupada por su compañero.

Zero: Si eso creo-dijo levantándose del suelo.

Connor: ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo amigo?-dijo viendo el lugar en donde se encontraba antes el brazo de Zero dejando a todos con la misma pregunta.

Zero: Mi hermanita me lo arranco con su gran fuerza-dijo sorprendiendo a todos al saber que la gran bestia le arranco el brazo entero a su compañero y amigo-¡¿Espera, donde está mi hermanita?! ¡Tengo que inyectarle esto antes de que All Might la mate!-dijo metiendo una de sus manos a los bolsillos sacando una jeringa, con un líquido verde raro.

Awani: ¿Qué es eso Zero?-dijo viendo la jeringa.

Zero: Es la cura para poder tener a mi hermanita de vuelta-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Morasaki: ¿Crees que funcione?

Zero: No lo sé. Pero debo volver ahí-dijo viendo el lugar en donde se encontraba su maestro y el Nomu.

Yugito: ¡No iras!-dijo sorprendiendo a todos al ver que Yugito despertó siendo cargada por Ryoku en su espalda, y que venía acompañado de Alphonse, los cuales estaban serios mirando a su amigo-Zero. Por favor no vayas no quiero verte lastimado-dijo con preocupación en su voz siendo apoyada por el resto.

Zero: Pero…-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por la vicepresidenta que llego al lugar junto con las otras chicas.

Aria: No.-dijo firmemente a su compañero-Nada de peros. Debes quedarte aquí para ayudarnos si uno de los villanos se pasa de listo-dijo cruzada de brazos viendo a su compañero con enojo.

Zero: Mi hermana está ahí yo no…-no término ya que recibió una cachetada de parte de Kanna lo que sorprendió a todos y enojo algunas chicas y sus amigos. Kanna miraba con enojo a Zero que estaba en el suelo sin mostrar sus ojos.

Kanna: ¡Entiende esto imbécil! ¡Necesitaremos de tu ayuda por si los villanos aparecen!-dijo con enojo a su compañero.

Zero no dijo nada y se quedó callado.

Pero después todos notaron como el símbolo de paz, estaba siendo apuñalado por las garras de esa cosa negra que estaba partido en dos.

All Might: **¡ENTONCES ESO ESTABAS PENSANDO!** -dijo mientras estaba sangrando por la herida profunda que recibió.

Shigaraki: Eres demasiado listo, planeabas enterrarlo vivo y así podías inmovilizarlo, fue un buen plan, pero lamentablemente para ti no contabas con que Black Mist nos ayudaría y daría esta oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Pero de todos modos eso no hubiera servido de mucho, ya que Nomu está al mismo nivel de poder que tú, no hubiera servido de nada realmente.-dijo viendo como el símbolo de paz gruñendo de dolor.

All Might: **"¡MALDICION! ¡ESTA GOLPEANDO ESE PUNTO! ¡SI SIGUE ASÍ NO SOPORTARE POR MUCHO!"** -pensó tratando de quitarse las garras del monstruo.

Black Mist: Ciertamente fue muy conveniente que hicieras algo así, originalmente el plan era que Nomu te detuviera para así evitar que huyeras, y así yo pudiera abrir una brecha para así poder matarte, y ahora es mi turno de destriparte a ti-dijo con seriedad al momento que iba cerrando el portal mientras succionaba a All Might.

Zero con enojo se levantó del suelo para mirar a Midoriya con un ojo azul y el otro morado con el aura morada que sorprendió a todos.

Zero: Mido, llego el momento de actuar, ahora-dijo haciendo que este mire a su mentor y amigo, quien volvió a activar ek One for All al solo 5% cubriendo todo su cuerpo con rayos azules y luego iluminarse siendo rodeado por electricidad naranja y morada y brillar como un foco **(Como el Full Clow de Midoriya pero estilo Zero)** -Si te quedas aquí nunca lograras pasar el verdadero bloque que tienes, tienes que ser el héroe que elegiste querer ser-dijo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa-Te daré un consejo, como tu nuevo maestro, para esta situación-dijo sorprendiendo al peliverde que esperaba el consejo-Concentra el One for All en todo tu cuerpo y no solo en una sola parte de este o saldrás muy lastimado. Yo lo hice y por esa razón no me rompo ningún hueso como tú-dijo sorprendiendo al chico que no lo pensó antes.

Midoriya: "Como no se me ocurrió antes. Si logro usar el One for All en todo mi cuerpo tal vez pueda ser más fuerte"-pensó para después activar el One for All en todo el cuerpo e iluminarse como Zero y electricidad verde lo rodeaba.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a sus compañeros listos para pelear.

Midoriya: Siento que ahora puedo pelear sin preocuparme del cuerpo-dijo mirándose las manos luminosas con asombro.

Zero: Te lo dije-dijo con una sonrisa que el cambio por una de seriedad- **¡AHORA VAMOS!** -al decir eso salto hacia Nomu, su amigo miraba a su nuevo mentor, quería ser como él, quería tener el valor, deseaba antes tener seguridad, quería ser como All Might y Zero.

Midoriya: **¡ALL MIGHT!** -grito dando un gran salto con ayuda de su quirk sin romperse las piernas, cayendo al suelo con fuerza para ir a salvar a su otro mentor.

Los dos chicos iban al ataque, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una gran explosión se hacía presente golpeando a Black Mist.

Kachan: ¡Sal de mi puto camino… Deku!-grito apareciendo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Los dos miraron al chico explosivo deteniéndose en el acto, sin embargo Zero sintió frio en sus pies, viendo que este estaba sobre hielo, al momento que escuchaban un sonido fuerte, solo para mirar a Kane golpeando al villano con su guante, golpeándola en lo que era su cuello de metal.

Kane: No te quedes con toda la diversión Zero. Recuerda que soy yo el que te debe derrotar no ellos-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante mirando a su rival el cual lo miraba igual.

Saibo: Si no te quedes con toda la diversión amigo. Déjanos algunas sobras-dijo con una sonrisa y sus piernas siendo ruedas.

Todoroki: Escuche sobre su plan, bastardos, escuche cada uno de sus roles en este plan para matar a All Might-dijo apareciendo de repente junto a los demás, quienes miraban alegres de haber llegado a la batalla.

Midoriya: ¡Chicos!-exclamo con felicidad al ver a sus demás compañeros.

Zero: ¡Me alegra de verlos amigos!-dijo viendo a sus compañeros y ver como Todoroki congelaba la parte izquierda del Nomu aflojando su agarre logrando que All Might se libere de sus garras.

All Might: **¡GRACIAS MI CHICO!** -dijo soltándose del agarre.

Kachan: Haha ¿ya no puedes hacer nada verdad humitos? Ahora estas acorralado no puedes hacer nada, ¿ya no puedes hacer esos portales verdad?, como lo pensé, tu poder es limitado, no puedes crear esos portales constantemente, tienes tu limite como todos. Y usas este estúpido humo para ocultar tu cuerpo real ¿eh?, tuve mis sospechas desde el primer momento que te atacamos, nos dijiste "eso es peligroso" lo cual quiere decir que si te podemos matar-dijo con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Black Mist sin moverse-¡No te muevas! Si intentas algo ten por seguro que no temeré en usar todo mi poder-dijo con la mano derecha en la niebla, sonriendo de alegría.

Kane: "Okey lo dijo está loco este tipo"-pensó con una gota de sudor viendo al explosivo con una sonrisa sádica.

Shigaraki: No… no… esto no debería ser así, maldición, solo queríamos matar a All Might-dijo comenzando a rascarse, para luego componerse y mirar a los chicos-Esto sin duda alguna es demasiado malo, todo el plan se arruino, hemos sido acorralados. Y además ustedes chicos están intactos… como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin duda alguna ustedes niños son formidables, a este paso la liga de villanos será el hazmerreír por perder ante unos estúpidos niños como ustedes-dijo juntando sus manos y mirar a Nomu-Nomu acaba con esos niños, debemos recuperar la salida-le ordeno.

Todos miraron como el enorme ser salía del portal lentamente, al momento que hacia eso el hielo que lo aprisiono se comenzó a romper, al salir por completo empezó a gritar y los últimos pedazos de hielo caían al suelo.

Zero: ¿Pero qué diablos te hizo el, Rotty?-pregunto con preocupación por su hermana.

All Might: **¡RETROCEDAN TODOS USTEDES!** -ordeno mirando como esa gran monstruosidad gruñía más, al momento que todos miraban con asco como se regeneraba, como si de una lagartija se tratara.

Shigaraki: Nomu no es algo normal, es una criatura artificialmente, posee más de un Quirk como Zero, ya que el antes hubiera sido un humano, pero como puedes ver, lo convertimos en un ser que fuera capaz de afrontar a All Might con todo su poder-dijo al momento que la gran bestia corría hacia bakugou que miraba al villano de humo.

Nomu corrió hasta Bakugou para darle un fuerte golpe, los chicos miraron con asombro como algo salió volando a gran velocidad, seguido de una cortina de humo, los chicos creyeron que el explosivo miro, pero Kane miro a su derecha para mirar al chico bien y junto a ellos, seguido de ver como el símbolo de paz estaba lejos y con la camisa rota.

All Might: **¿REALMENTE NO CONOCES LA PIEDAD VERDAD?** -dijo mirando al villano.

Shigaraki: No teníamos opción, teníamos que salvar a nuestro aliado, además hace poco dos de tus estudiantes me intentaron golpear, aunque uno de ellos tuvo suerte. ¿Y sabes porque cometieron tal acto de violencia?-pregunto extendiendo las manos-La sociedad nos ha categorizado por héroes y villanos por usar nuestros poderes, no importa si los usamos para el bien o para el mal, al final es violencia, esta sociedad nos ha categorizado por bandos, la sociedad es quien decide quien es bueno y malo. ¡Símbolo de paz! ¡No me jodas con esas tonterías! ¡Una vez que te asesinemos la gente se dará cuenta que solo eras un opresor! ¡Una simple herramienta que servía de limitador!-dijo con enojo.

All Might: **ESTAS DEMENTE, DEBERIAS QUEDARTE APARTADO CON ESOS PUNTOS ANTISOCIALES QUE TIENES, ADEMAS TU SOLO QUIERES DIVERTIRTE CON TODO ESTO, COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO.** -dijo con seriedad.

Shigaraki: Viste a través de mi tan rápido-dijo con tranquilidad.

 **(Reproducir Epic Soul Factory - Hero Memories [Beautiful Uplifting Orchestral])**

Zero: ¿Entonces nos miras como si fuéramos un simple juego para ti?-dijo con seriedad mirando a su hermanito-¡Es patético ver en qué te convertiste hermano, tu existencia me da asco y me hacen querer vomitar, siempre creíste que desde que éramos pequeños, que tenías toda la razón, haciendo planes estúpidos y complicados para querer conquistar el mundo, para que al final todos los niños del orfanato se alejaran de ti!-comento con enojo mirando a su hermano con odio-¡No eres más que un estúpido emo con cara de bola de nieve y con una voz maldita voz chillona, no eres más que un estúpido ser insignificante que no merece vivir en este mundo, seres como tu sin despreciables en todos los mundos, solo eres un maldito intento de villano de comics, eres una triste persona que merece la muerte más que nada!-declaro sorprendiendo a todos por como hablaba como si de verdad odiara hasta la muerte al villano **(hermano)** -¡Dices que los héroes y villanos son lo mismo crees que hacemos lo mismo, lo único que nos separa de la sociedad, pero no es así, lo que nos separa de los buenos de los malos son los actos, que tu hayas querido ser un villano y no un héroe como el resto de nuestros hermanos no significa que todos deben seguir tus paso. No puedes decir que lo que te hicimos en el orfanato es lo mismo que hacemos aquí, que usamos la violencia siempre, cuando en realidad intentábamos integrarte a la familia, cuando que en realidad los héroes solo hacen lo que deben hacer, salvar a los inocentes de personas como tú. Puede que tengas razón en que usamos la fuerza, pero nosotros la utilizamos para salvar a las personas, para protegerlas, para asegurarnos que la sociedad este en paz en esta maldita realidad hermano el mundo en donde si no tienes quirk eres un imbécil, en donde la gente es catalogado como un requisito, los seres del mundo lo catalogaron como una bendición cuando es solo una maldita maldición!-decía con enojo mientras se tocaba sus ojos malditos por su padre loco-¡Yo nunca quise estos malditos ojos, el me obligo, yo quería tener mi quirk normal, no quería esta maldita maldición de ojos provocado por ese estúpido ser!-dijo sorprendiendo a todos ¿esos ojos se los dio alguien? ¿Pero quién?-¡Un humano con un gran poder es capaz de asesinar o salvar a la humanidad, son solo seres quienes quieren ser dioses cuando solo son simples humanos. En este mundo aquellos que no tengan un quirk son discriminados, maltratados, abusados por aquellos que tiene quirks y se creen especiales, creen que su poder es único, creen que todo el mundo les pertenece, que pueden hacer lo que quieran porque nadie se les pondrá en frente, incrementando su estúpido ego hasta que se crean superiores a los demás, algo que es patético porque eso son los pensamientos de un estúpido niño malcriado!-dijo haciendo que Midoriya mire a su amigo gruñir por eso y que Kane pensara en lo que dijo su rival-¡Y eso es lo que eres tú, desde que despertaste tu quirk te creíste superior a todos del orfanato, porque se alejaban de ti por creer que eres superior, cuando en realidad era por miedo de tu quirk maldito, crees que por tener un gran poder puedes venir y hacer lo que quieras, viniendo y declarando que quieres matar a All Might, si realmente te creías poderoso como All for One y alguien que no tiene miedo, tú mismo hubieras venido solo y sin aliados estúpidos de pacotilla y enfrentar por si solo al All Might y no crear un estúpido escenario de teatro como este para asesinar un hombre. Pero no fue así, y porque tienes miedo, miedo de enfrentarte a All Might, miedo a ser superado, derrotado y humillado. Crees que lo conoces todo, crees conocer el resultado de la batalla, crees pensar que todo saldrá como tú quieras, piensas que este es solo un maldito juego en el que siempre ganaras, pero no es así, nada sale como tu esperas, anda saldrá como lo deseas, porque la vida es un maldito juego que te pondrá miles y miles de malditas pruebas antes de que puedas alcanzar tu verdadero objetivo, y hasta que eso ocurra no eres más que un simple ser insignificante de mierda sin importancia!-gritaba con enojo viendo como su hermano quería explotar de ira contra el sin nadie más a quien enfrentar.

Black: **"Guao es la primera…"** -no termino ya que recibió un golpe de Zero que se encontraba furioso y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo en su forma fantasma.

Zero: **"¡Tú no hables maldito!"** -lo dijo mentalmente a su yo malvado estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo ya que estaba siendo rodeado por una aura negra-¡Vienes aquí con la intención de matar al mayor héroe, nos separas en malditos grupos para que tus secuaces nos asesinen, no solo te atreviste a lastimar a nuestros maestros, sino que también hiciste llorar algunos de nuestros amigos, en un acto cobarde intentaste matar a mi compañera y lograste lastimar con gravedad a Alphonse que si no fuera por mi estaría muerto, y por si fuera poco te protegiste de un golpe directo usando a mi hermana como un saco de carne viviente, y además tu estúpida orden quisiste que mi hermana intentara matar a mi compañera Yugito con un golpe al estómago. ¿Crees que te dejare pasar por alto todo eso? ¿Crees que saldrás libre de todo esto? ¿Por un segundo creíste que ganarías de verdad? ¿Qué te saldrías con la tuya sin recibir algo a cambio? Pues me temo que no será así, porque te matare aquí y ahora sin importar lo que me cueste, incluso si tengo que morir para llevarte conmigo y romper la promesa que hice hace años lo hare, porque no permitiré que toques un maldito pelo de mis amigos y mis compañeros!-dijo siendo cubierto por una aura negra y el One for All al 20% y un ojo negro por completo-¡Y para que sepas esa es una promesa! ¡Y yo nunca rompo una promesa desde que nací y crecí en el orfanato! ¡Porque ese es mi camino de héroe a la cual estaba destinado a ser!-grito para correr a una gran velocidad contra su hermana Nomu sin importar morir.

 **(fin de la música)**

All Might: **¡NO, JOVEN ZERO!** -grito al ver como el peli naranjo corría hacia el monstruo pero su imagen cambio a un joven de pelo naranjo largo en una coleta y ojos grises con ambos brazos corriendo al peligro- **"¡¿EL HIJO DE GOULTARD?!"** -pensó en shock recordando como uno de sus amigos perdió a su hijo cuando tenía 2 años.

Shigaraki: ¡Acaba con el bastardo de nuestro hermano… Nomu!-dijo viendo como la gran bestia corría hacia Zero.

 **(Reproducir [AMV] Wakfu - Black And Blue ignoren el video la música es lo mejor)**

Zero al llegar empezó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes y patadas contra el Nomu a una gran velocidad que sorprendió a todos. Nomu intento agarrarlo pero Zero pasó por debajo de sus piernas para hacer su brazo izquierdo una espada gracias al quirk de Saibo y lanzar un corte letal a la espalda de Nomu que retrocedió de dolor al sentir la afilada hoja en su espalda. Se volteo con enojo para notar que Zero ya no estaba miro para todos buscando a su hermano el cual estaba por su espalda con un brazo en forma de martillo.

Nomu miro hacia atrás para ser recibido por un golpe martillo proporcionado por Zero que se encontraba enojado sin poder controlar su ira. Nomu con enojo lanzo un poderoso gancho contra Zero mandándolo a volar contra el techo del lugar pero al impactar, se desincrusto con un impulso para caer empicada contra esta con una mirada de enojo. Al caer conecto su puño con el cerebro del monstruo que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Pero una chispa dentro de Nomu se ilumina poco a poco. Este volvió a la normalidad para lanzar un fuerte golpe al estómago de Zero que salió volando por los aires siendo atrapado por Midoriya gracias a su nuevo poder.

Zero miro a Midoriya el cual asintió a lo que se referia Zero y ambos se lanzaron contra el Nomu intentando acerle frente pero no fueron los únicos en salir contra este sino también Katsuki y Kane que no querían quedarse atrás. El grupo de chicos empezaron a golpear en diferentes partes del cuerpo a Nomu intentando dañarlo lo mejor que podían.

Kane lanzaba golpes con energía gracias a su Quirk y por la gran fuerza le sacaba sangre a Nomu pero se regeneraba, Katsuki no se quedaba atrás y lanzaba explosiones contra el Nomu en la cara intentando dejarlo ciego pero era sin éxito. Midoriya lanzaba golpes diciendo "Smash" logrando a poco hacer retroceder al Nomu y eso le saco una sonrisa a Midoriya, con ese nuevo poder que tenía podía pelear sin tener que romperse los huesos. Zero cargo contra Nomu lanzando patadas con una aura negra a su alrededor pero eso no lo dejaba satisfecho en su otra pierna la cubrió con fuego, lanzando múltiples patadas a la cara de este quemandoselo por completo.

 **Mientras tanto dentro de la cabeza de Nomu**

 _Se podía ver a una chica tiene la piel verde y el cabello entrecano, verde oscuro y ojos rojos. Ella tiene puntos en su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha. Viste una blusa corta de color púrpura que expone su estómago, una diadema amarilla, pendientes de calaveras, una hebilla de calavera a juego en su cinturón marrón, pantalones cortos de jean azul marino y una gargantilla negra alrededor del cuello, estaba despertando de su inconsciencia._

 _Rottytops: "Eh"-dijo viendo que estaba encadenada-"¿Qué está pasando?"-dijo intentando liberarse de las cadenas, pero después logro divisar a los lejos unas pantallas que mostraba la vida real y se miraba a muchos chicos con trajes de héroes peleando con ella o eso suponía. Pero se fijó bien que el chico de pelo naranjo se parecía mucho a alguien que conocía desde niña-"Ese es ¿Zero?"-dijo viendo como su hermano peleaba-"Vaya cuanto a pasado desde que lo vi por última vez"-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, pero empezaba a sentir dolor como si unos golpes le llegaran-"¡Ay! ¿Por qué siento dolo?"-dijo viendo que las cadenas se rompían por completo dejando que cayera en un piso verde-"Que está pasando"-dijo avanzando viendo un panel de control todo con una aura morada-"Que es esto"-dijo tocando la tabla pero se lastimo-"¡Au! Eso dolió"-dijo con enojo viendo las pantallas-"No sé qué pasa ahí afuera pero espero que ganen"-dijo lo último con esperanzas de salir de ahí._

 **Fuera de la mente del Nomu**

Los chicos aun peleaban contra el monstruo pero a veces se detenía como si pensara en algo lo que llamo la atención de Zero.

Zero: ¡Dejemos el resto a All Might chicos!-dijo alejándose del Nomu junto con el resto-Ahora All Might-dijo con una sonrisa.

All Might: **GRACIAS JOVENES KANE, BAKUGOU, MIDORIYA Y KANE, ME HAN AYUDADO** -dijo corriendo hacia la bestia- **¡DIJISTE QUE ESTA COSA FUE HECHO PARA SOPORTAR MI 100%! ¡ENTOCES SOLO DEBO ASEGURARME USAR MAS DEL 100%!** -grito para comenzar a golpear a la bestia gigante que recibía todos los golpes que creaban ondas de sonidos y además de ráfagas de viento- **¡UN HÉROE ES AQUEL QUE ESTA PARA PROTEGER A TODOS, EN ESPECIAL A SUS AMIGOS!** -declaro para cargar su puño derecho con todo su poder, el cual empezó a brillar y soltar humo- **¡PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAA!** -grito al momento que le daba un último golpe al Nomu en el pecho mandándolo a volar contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente.

 **(Fin de la música)**

Zero: Realmente es el símbolo de paz-dijo mirando la gran nube de polvo y humo seguía presente-Es mi oportunidad-al decir eso corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia el Nomu y le inyecto la jeringa en su cerebro-Ahora solo hay que esperar-dijo para después cargar al Nomu en su espalda y llevarlo con los demás.

Midoriya: ¡Que hace! Ayuda al enemigo-dijo sorprendido.

Zero: Claro que no idiota. Salve a mi hermana-dijo con una sonrisa viendo como el nomu empezaba a cambiar de forma.

 **Dentro del nomu.**

 _La chica vio que todo se iluminaba indicando que tenía el control de su cuerpo._

 _Rottytops: ¡Gracias Zero!-dijo saltando de alegría para después caer inconsciente._

 **Afuera del Nomu**

Los otros seguían mirando a All Might en shock.

Katsuki: "¿Qué diablos es todo esto? Eso está a un nivel superior ¿acaso este es el mundo de los profesionales?"-pensó con sorpresa.

Kane: "Esta debe ser la cima de todo profesional"-pensó con sorpresa también.

All Might: **REALMENTE ME HA DEBILITADO, EN MIS MEJORES DIAS HUBIERA ACABADO CON TODO ESTO CON SOLO CINCO GOLPES… PERO AHORA LANCE MAS DE 300 GOLPES** -declaro liberando humo mirando a Zero con una chica joven que antes no estaba con él para después mirar al Villano.

 **(Aquí pasaría todo lo del canon hasta la llegada de los héroes)**

Snipe: Lo siento chicos, lamentamos llegar terriblemente tarde-dijo haciendo que todos miren a sus profesores en la entrada junto a Iida.

Iida: ¡Presidente de la clase Iida Tenya, reportándose al deber!-grito llegando con los héroes.

Shigaraki se sujetaba el lugar en donde estaba las balas de Snipe.

Shigaraki: Agh… llegaron… los demás-dijo sosteniéndose el brazo derecho con dolor, mientras que el villano de humo se miraba debilitado, ya que flotaba con dificultad además de que en sus ojos se podía notar dolor-Creo que llego la hora de irnos… el juego termino aquí-dijo antes de ser absorbido por Black Mist para mirar a Zero con enojo-¡Esto no acaba aquí estúpido hermano…! ¡Tal vez curaste a Nomu pero aun te quedan millones a quienes salvar…!-dijo con maldad para después entrar en Black Mist y desaparecer.

Snipe: ¡No escaparan!-dijo comenzando a disparar a los villanos.

No. 13: ¡No los dejaremos!-grito con sus últimas fuerzas para comenzar a absorber a los villanos.

Shigaraki: ¡Hemos fallado esta vez! ¡Pero la próxima te mataremos símbolo de paz!-declaró para irse.

Zero: "Hermano"-pensó con tristeza mirando a su hermano irse, para después mirar a su hermana en su espalda y vio que estaba desnuda. Sonrojado creo una manta con el quirk de la chica Momo y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo-"Así está mejor"-pensó con un suspiro de alivio.

Midoriya: ¿L-l-l-l-los derrotamos?-dijo desactivando su quirk con sorpresa y ver que su cuerpo se encontraba intacto.

All Might: Así es mi chico-dijo en su apariencia normal-Me has salvado otra vez chico, no, me han salvado los dos esta vez-dijo mirando como Zero sonreía junto con Midoriya.

Snipe: ¿Pero qué diablos es todo este desastre?-dijo viendo el lugar.

Present Mic: Maldición, llegaron de la nada tan campantes y los dejamos escapar-dijo con enojo.

Simone: Realmente nos atacaron cuando teníamos la guardia baja-comento con enojo.

Nedzu: No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo más importante en estos momentos es asegurarnos de la salud de los alumnos-dijo con tranquilidad.

Cementos: Y no solo ellos-dijo viendo a All Might.

Ryoku: ¡Zero! ¡Midoriya! ¡¿Están bien?!-pregunto corriendo hacia los chicos, mientras All Might era cubierto por el humo.

All Might: "Joven D., admiro ese espíritu de batalla que tienes ¡Pero no vengas en estos momentos! ¡Aléjate por favor!-pidió el símbolo de paz.

Zero: ¡Ryoku! ¡Espe…!-no termino ya que una gran pared apareció en el camino de Ryoku creado por Cementos.

Cementos: Queremos revisar las heridas de todos los estudiantes, así que ve al frente y reúnete con los demás-dijo apareciendo de repente.

Ryoku: ¡Si señor!-dijo para irse a la entrada.

All Might: Realmente me salvaste el pellejo Cementos-dijo tirado en el suelo para descansar.

Cementos: No hay de, que All Might-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a All Might para después mirar a Zero.

All Might: No te preocupes él ya sabía de esto-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Zero que llevaba a la chica aun dormida en su espalda.

Cementos: Esta bien, entonces dirijámonos a la enfermería y asegurar que nadie descubra tu verdadera forma, pero a la próxima intenta no esforzarte mucho-le dijo al símbolo de paz.

 **Después.**

Luego de la gran masacre, los estudiantes se reunieron en la entrada para que los revisaran, todos se encontraban sanos y a salvos, algo que agradecían a excepción de Zero que no tenía el brazo derecho.

Jefe de la policía: Bien, todos parecen estar ilesos aparte de ti chico-dijo mirando a Zero que no le importaba tener el brazo mientras tenga a su hermana de vuelta-Gracias a dios que no hay perdidas-dijo mirando a los chicos y chicas de las dos clases.

Connor: ¡Wrym! ¡Estuviste realmente genial haya atrás! ¡Fuiste muy fuerte!-grito con alegría el raro de la clase a su compañera que se sonrojo por el alago.

Wyrm: Yo solo hice lo que creía conveniente, pensé que todos íbamos a ser separados, así que solo trataba de sobrevivir-dijo con calma-Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas Ren?-le pregunto a la chica de roca.

Ren: Estaba en la zona de demolición junto con Aira y unas chicas de la clase 1-A peleando con algunos villanos. Nunca creí que mi quirk fuera tan fuerte-dijo viéndose las manos.

Hanna: Ya veo ¿entonces todos nos enfrentamos a un grupo de villanos?-pregunto con curiosidad a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron.

Fei: ¡Ellos pensaron que éramos unos simples niños!-dijo mirando a sus amigos.

Sora: Sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido soportar más, gracias cuatro ojos-dijo mirando a Iida el cual tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Iida: No, yo solo hice lo que los profesores me pidieron, quien tiene que agradecer algo soy yo, gracias a ti se evitó un desastre-dijo mirando con pena a Zero sin su brazo.

Zero: No solo a mí-dijo para después apuntar a Midoriya-Si Midoriya no hubiera estado conmigo yo pude haber muerto-dijo apuntando al chico que se sonrojaba por una razón.

Ryuji: ¡Zero-san y Midoriya-san fueron estupendos! ¡En especial al pelear sin temor contra esa cosa!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Zero: Eso fue solo algo que se debía hacer, después de todo esos bastardos querían matar a All Might, además todos hicieron un buen trabajo-dijo con una sonrisa para después ver a su hermana en su espalda aun durmiendo-Además sin la ayuda de los chicos no pude haber recuperado algo preciado para mí-dijo haciendo que todos miren a la chica de piel verde cubierta por una manta y en la espalda de Zero desnuda-Lamentablemente perdi mi brazo en la batalla-dijo ahora con pena.

¿?: Creo poderte ayudar hermano-dijo la voz femenina en la espalda de Zero que miro a su hermana despierta al fin y se bajaba de su espalda con una sonrisa-Te extrañe mucho-dijo para después ser recibida por un abrazo de parte de Zero que lloraba de felicidad.

Zero: No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-dijo haciendo que todos sonrían por la conmovedora escena entre un hermano y su hermanita.

Rottytops: Yo siempre supe que llorarías algún día-dijo con burla separándose del abrazo-Puedo hacer que recuperes tu brazo-dijo llamando la atención de todos-Mi quirk "Zombie" me permite revivir cosas muertas en una nueva forma zombi como yo, solo que es bajo un riesgo-dijo con la mano en la nuca.

Zero: ¡No importa!-dijo sorprendiendo a todos-Puedo aguantar tener un brazo zombie-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Rottytops: ¿Estás seguro?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano-Que así sea. Aun que te dolerá un poco-dijo abriendo la boa y mostrar unos dientes afilados y luego morder con fuerza en el lugar en donde se encontraba antes el brazo de este dejando a todos petrificados por lo que hacia la chica.

Zero con dolor aparto a su hermana con fuerza para mirarla con enojo.

Zero: ¡¿Que crees que ha…?!-no termino ya que su brazo empezó a salirle mucha sangre y algo salía de eso para después revelar un brazo cubierto de sangre. Todos estaban impresionados, Zero se empezó a sacar la sangre del brazo para revelar su brazo derecho de vuelta pero de color verde como la de su hermana-Rotty lo que hiciste por mí es más que impresionante fue-dijo pensando en una palabra.

Ryoku: ¿Increíble?-dijo llamándole la atención.

Zero: Increíble es mejor que impresionante-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de todos- **¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!** -grito a todo pulmón asiendo que alguno se tapen los oídos.-Por cierto ¿Alguno sabe cómo están Aizawa-sensei, 13 y Alucard?-dijo ahora con preocupación por sus profesores.

Sans: No te preocupes chico-dijo llamándole la atención-Según el jefe de policía Aizawa termino con serios daños en los brazos y cara, afortunadamente no sufrio daños cerebrales por los golpes, pero al parecer su vista se puede ver afectada, pero estarán bien, en cuanto a No. 13 y Alucard. Parece que recibieron serias heridas al lastimarse con su propio quirks espalda y brazos, aunque sus signos vitales son estables y no hay peligro. Pero aun así, ambos recibieron serios daños y golpes como para dejarlos fuera por un buen tiempo-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Zero: Me alegra que todo volviera a la normalidad-dijo tirándose al suelo preocupando a los chicos pero miraron como este miraba las nubes con calma y Rottytops se acostó a su lado.

Rottytops: Zero ¿cómo están Himiko y la pequeña Eri?-dijo para después Zero contarle todo lo que paso cuando se separaron sorprendiendo a la chica-¿Guao de verdad pasaron 10 años?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

Midnight: ¿Por qué antes no tenía su brazo?-dijo mirando a Zero con su nuevo brazo mirándolo.

Jefe de policía: Le pregunte a uno de los chicos, al parecer perdió el brazo con esa cosa "Nomu" que no logramos encontrar, pero me dijo que aún podía pelear aún muy lastimado o sin sus brazos o piernas-respondió haciendo que los maestros miren con seriedad a Zero que hablaba con Rotty animadamente.

Present mic: No solo posee un quirk inimaginable sino también una gran resistencia.

Snipe: Sin duda alguna una combinación demasiado peligrosa, alguien que se pueda curar o recuperar de cualquier herida en medio de una batalla es serio-dijo viendo al chico tranquilo.

Midnight: Creo que es buena suerte tenerlo de nuestro lado, de otra forma que el chico se hubiera elegido el camino del mal nos hubiera puesto en peligro-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico de pelo naranja, constante mente levantaba su brazo nuevo y activaba el One for All viendo rayos morados en estos-Creo… que necesita un entrenamiento intensivo para mantenerlo bajo control, alguien debería vigilarlo, estar pendiente de él, y que pueda detenerlo… alguien como All Might-dijo con seriedad.

Nedzu: All Might ya tiene muchos problemas como para cuidar de otro, lo mejor será que alguien se acerque a él sin levantar sospechas, hay que tomarlo como un cachorrito, se debe acercar con tranquilidad a él para que no se asuste o sospeche-dijo con tranquilidad y esa sonrisa suya mirando con detenimiento al chico-"Se parece mucho al anterior héroe que estudiaba aquí llamado Goultard Shoshinco. Su apariencia y apellido son igual ¿será su hijo perdido?"-penso con tranquilidad.

Si ese día fue uno que nadie olvidara en el resto de sus vidas.

 **Después.**

Se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba y Zero estaba caminaba junto con Rottytops que tenia nueva ropa la cual era la que uso en su mente, a su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar Zero resibio un golpe de peluche en la cara y conocía bien ese peluche.

Zero: ¡Eri como te…!-no termino ya que vio a una Eri de ropas blancas rascándose la nuca junto a otra Eri de ropas negras riendo maliciosamente indicando que ella fue la que le lanzo el peluche. Zero y Rotty miraron a Himiko que se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo-Okey ¿Qué carajo paso aquí?

 **(Reproducir el ending de la temporada dos)**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y siguiendo con la trama.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de Seamos héroes, pero la trama aún no termina se acerca el festival deportivo de Yuei y nuestros héroes competirán para saber quién es el mejor.**

 **Sin nada más que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	14. Chapter 1 temporada 2

**Capítulo 1 temporada 2 Seamos héroes.**

 **Hola gente que lee este fic ¿cómo están? espero que bien y si es así, aquí se viene el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de "Seamos héroes" que emoción tengo claro que soy yo el que lo escribe XD una cosa cambiare la forma de escribir que tengo y utilizare una nueva. Me dan su opinión si les gusta o lo cambio. Una última cosa este capítulo fue hecho con cooperación de mi colega Emperor92.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **(Reproducir opening de la segunda temporada)**

 **Capítulo 1 temporada 2: Sentimientos no correspondidos: La relación de Ryoku y Yugito, los nuevos alumnos y el festival deportivo ¡A entrenar!**

Unas semanas después de lo ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento de la U.A. las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad para los jóvenes héroes de la clase 1-F. Sin embargo muchas dudas y preocupaciones surgían en las mentes de algunos. En específico con el equipo de Zero, sobre todo con Yugito y Ryoku.

Desde esa batalla ocurrida, la comunicación entre ellos había desaparecido. Cada uno estaba preocupado en sus propios asuntos. Al termino de las primeras clases en el receso, Ryoku salió un momento con Alphonse para entregar unos documentos a los profesores, pero Yugito no pudo evitar mirar a Ryoku, mientras un ligero rubor en sus mejillas se hacía presente. En su cabeza no dejaba de resonar las palabras que habían llegado a su corazón. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, no encontraba una explicación para ese sentimiento, pero era cálido.

-Entonces, ¿De quién te enamoraste Yugito-chan?-pregunto Hanna llegando al lado de la rubia-¡Kya, me asustaste!-Yugito se cubrió los ojos rápidamente para después ver a su compañera de clases-no sé de qué hablas Hanna-chan—No te hagas la inocente Yugito-Wyrm se acercó junto con algunas chicas del gurpo al escuchar la pregunta que hizo Hanna-Se nota a simple vista que te gusta alguien.

-Por cómo te pusiste en toda la clase-dijo Aeron con su mascarilla ajustada con una voz robótica pero femenina-es a Ryoku a quien miraste más de todos los chicos. Incluso cuando participaba en clases—Aeron-chan sí que eres una chismosa-Hanna soltó una risita con el comentario de su compañera mientras Yugito se cubría el rostro con vergüenza.

-¡No puedo evitarlo, perdón por existir!-Aeron solo movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Yo… nunca me había enamorado-Yugito descubrió sus ojos mientras recordaba a su compañero de equipo-Ryoku me salvo y además, dijo que me amaba.

-Ryoku es muy lindo-dijo Zhaila con una risita mientras recordaba con emoción-el me ayudo a comprender unos problemas de algebra que no entendí de la clase de Johan-sensei. Puede que te robe lo robe Yugito-chan…

-¡No te atrevas, él es mío!-Yugito se levantó de su banco con una mirada de enojo y celos, y luego reacciono al saber lo que había dicho.

-Sí, definitivamente te gusta-Hikari no pudo evitar levantar su mano y alzar su pulgar con emoción-tienes que decírselo.

-Pero, no sé cómo hacer eso-Yugito miro sus manos con duda-¿Qué debo hacer para decirle lo que siento?—Solo dale un maldito regalo y ya-hablo Aira desde su lugar sin mirar a sus compañeras-y ya no hagan tanto ruido que molesta.

-Un regalo no es mala idea-dijo Aeron mientras ponía en una pose pensativa-pero si Yugito se siente nerviosa para entregarle un regalo, ¿Qué puede hacer?-En eso, Yugito abrió los ojos mientras se le ocurría una gran idea.

Por otro lado Ryoku y Alphonse caminaban por los pasillos de la academia, pero sin Zero. Al parecer su compañero se encontraba ocupado con un asunto según él, era asunto familiar. Y después de recuperar a una de sus hermanas, lo comprendí Ryoku estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, entre los cuales se encontraba su compañera de cabello rubio y ojos purpuras, los cuales lo habían cautivado y llegado a su corazón.

-Amigo mío, no deberías ocultar tus sentimientos más tiempo-dijo Alphonse posando su brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo-ve con Yugito y pídele que sea tu novia.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedo hacer eso!-Ryoku se puso nervioso al escuchar a su compañero-ella, ha estado muy distante de mí. No creo que yo le guste.

-Te equivocas, estoy seguro que te quiere al igual a como tú mismo lo afirmaste en aquel momento. Estoy seguro que ella te lo demostrara a su manera.

En eso, un pequeño regalo apareció flotando en frente de Ryoku y Alphonse, el cual parecía tener una etiqueta que decía: "Para Ryoku de: Yugito". Ryoku se emocionó al recibir tan inesperado regalo, así que lo tomo en sus manos, pero al abrirlo apareció de repente un fantasmita adorable que tenía una tarjeta en sus manos.

-¡Para ti Ryoku…!-el fantasmita parecía cargar algo, pero no pudo decir más al ser aplastado por una roca.

- **¡Un fantasmaaaaaa!** -instintivamente, Ryoku levanto la tierra del suelo y aplasto al fantasma y su nota, destruyéndola por completo.

-Valla, eso no me lo esperaba-Alphonse se recuperaba del shock del mini susto para después ver a Ryoku muy nervioso-¿Estas bien amigo?

-Ella… me odia-Ryoku se enderezo mientras mostraba una mirada llena de tristeza y miedo-sabe que me asustan los fantasmas, por eso lo envió para asustarme.

-Tranquilo amigo, mejor vamos a un lugar alejado para relajarnos-Alphonse llevo a su amigo al patio para que se relajara.

Pero detrás de otro pasillo, las chicas de la clase 1-F con Yugito al frente vieron con decepción que el plan fallo, sobre todo la chica de ojos violetas, que había olvidado que Ryoku le tenía miedo a los fantasmas. Al final de clases, las chicas salieron juntas para intentar animar a Yugito y pensar en otro plan y detrás del grupo estaba Aira, que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, deseaba saber que pasaría al final con su compañera.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-Yugito se cubría el rostro con tristeza-lo arruine por completo.

-No te deprimas así Yugito-chan-dijo Zhalia consolando a su amiga-debe haber una forma de cautivar a Ryoku desde un ángulo diferente—Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Kanna de forma tímida-una vez escuche que la forma de conquistar a un hombre, es cocinándole algo delicioso.

-La mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago-dijo Aira de brazos cruzados-nunca falla.

-Solo cómprale algo delicioso a Ryoku y quedara fascinado-hablo Aeron.

-Mejor aún-Yugito levanto la vista con determinación-yo misma cocinare algo.

-¡¿Tu sabes cocinar?! Eso es aún mejor-dijo Hanna.

-Ya para mañana será todo tuyo-dijo Aira con una sonrisa tranquila.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Como era de costumbre en Ryoku, llego temprano al salón de clases, ya que era una costumbre suya. Al llegar, vio el salón vacío, pero sobre su pupitre vio una pequeña bolsa de papel con un listón violeta y una nota. Ryoku se acercó con miedo al recordar lo que ocurrió el dio de ayer y tomo la nota que tenía en frente: "Para Ryoku: Te prepare unas ricas galletitas con mis propias manos. Con esto espero que me perdones por lo ocurrido antes. Te quiere Yugito". Ryoku quedo cautivado por el regalo, pero cuando se disponía a abrir la bolsa para comer una, el timbre del inicio de clases sonó y todos sus compañeros llegaron al aula, así que decidió guardarlas para la hora del almuerzo.

Pasaron las horas y llegado el descanso, Ryoku llego con calma al comedor primero para separar una mesa para sus amigos. Las chicas del grupo se sentaron en una mesa apartada para espiar y ver la reacción de su compañero por las galletas. Pero antes de que Ryoku abriera la bolsa, decidió ir por un poco de jugo para acompañarlas. Mientras él se retiraba, llegaron Zero y Alphonse a la mesa, pero Zero llevaba una bolsa de papel un poco maltratada con un poco de nervios.

-¿Tu hermana las preparo?-dijo Alphonse al ver la bolsa de su compañero.

-Sí, así es-Zero miro la bolsa con una risita nerviosa-Rottytops quería prepararme un postre para después de mi almuerzo, pero ya que es mi hermana, yo no se lo rechazo nunca.

-Eso es ser un buen hermano.

Los dos iban a sentarse en la mesa, pero en eso chocaron con Bakugou y este hizo una mini explosión para apartar a Zero y Alphonse y hacer caer las bolsas de papel al suelo.

-¡Fuera de mi camino segundones!-dijo Bakugou con enojo.

-¡¿Me dijiste segundón imbécil?!-Zero abrió los ojos listo para pelear y darle una lección a Bakugou.

-Solo ignóralo amigo-dijo Alphonse sentándose en la mesa.

-Hola amigos, ¿todo bien?-en eso llego Ryoku mirando las bolsas de papel en el suelo-una es mía y la otra…

-Es mía, la mina andante las tiro cuando llegamos a la mesa.

Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a revisas sus almuerzos. Ryoku no pudo esperar más por la emoción y saco una galleta de su bolsa, mientras que Zero havia lo mismo con la suya con un poco de nerviosismo. Ryoku probo la suya, la cual sintió dura, pero de un sabor raro. Pero al llegar a su estómago, sintió algo horrible.

-Oh dio… sabe horrible-Ryoku se empezó a poner verde y con mucho dolor-mi estómago-dijo sujetándose el estómago con dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?-Alphonse vio la nota que tenía la bolsa de Ryoku-¿Yugito las preparo?

- **¡MI ESTÓMAGO!** -Ryoku salió corriendo a la enfermería mientras contenía el vómito.

-¡Ryoku, espera!-Alphonse fue detrás suyo para ayudarlo.

-¡Wow, que ricas!-Zero comía sus galletas con emoción-"Rottytops sí que mejoro mucho".

Lo que todos ignoraban, es que cuando Bakugou causo esa mini explosión, las bolsas de las galletas se mezclaron, lo que causo que Ryoku tomara los de Zero y viceversa. Yugito solo veía desde su mesa como Ryoku salía corriendo enfermo, lo que la hizo sentirá más culpable por el malentendido.

Pasaron las horas, Yugito quería ir a la enfermería para pedirle disculpas a Ryoku por sus galletas que le enfermaron. En eso vio a Zero pasar por el pasillo con una bolsa similar a la que había preparado.

-Zero, ¿De dónde sacaste esas galletas?-pregunto Yugito con un tic nervioso en sus ojos al ver la bolsa que llevaba Zero.

-Me las dio mi hermana Rottytops-Zero tomo otra galleta para comerla con emoción-son muy sabrosas ¿Quieres una?

-¡A ver!-Yugito le arrebato la bolsa para descubrir con miedo la verdad-¡Estas son mis galletas! Eso significa…

-¿Qué? Oh, ya veo-Zero se palmeo la frente con gracia-Cuando la mina andante nos movió a mí y a Alphonse, se cambiaron nuestras galletas…

-¡Te comiste mis galletas que eran para Ryoku!-Yugito tomo a Zero de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo con molestia.

-Tra-Tra-Tra-Tranquila, puedes ir a explicarle lo sucedido…

-¡Tengo que ir a decírselo ahora mismo!-Yugito intento salir corriendo a la enfermería, pero su compañero la detuvo-¿Qué ocurre Zero?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, es muy importante-el semblante de Zero era serio y confuso a la vez.

Yugito se había quedado confundida. Zero quería hablar con ella de un asunto, este la llevo a un lugar apartado de los chicos y de las chicas, y la llevo al techo de la academia para hablar. Estaba atardeciendo y Zero sabía que ya era hora de decírselo.

-Yugito. Eh querido decirte que he sentido una clase de conexión familiar contigo-decía serio captando la atención de Yugito.

-¿Una conexión?

-Si no se si lo notes pero. ¿No crees que tenemos algo en común?-dijo queriéndole hacerle entender algo.

-Si hablas por los ojos pues no.

-No solo eso. Nuestros quirks son parecidos. Tú puedes invocar las pesadillas de las personas y yo puedo imitar los quirks de otros. No te parece raro-dijo haciendo que esta empiece a pensar.

-Un momento creo que tengo algo aquí-al decir eso empezó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos y encontrar una foto en donde aparecía ella de bebe siendo cargada por una mujer de pelo rubio largo y ojos violetas, junto a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos negros, sonriendo pero a su lado estaba una parte rasgada de la foto en donde solo aparecía un bebe de pelo naranjo erizado y ojos grises, siendo cargado por unos brazos misteriosos-Zero… mira esta foto me la dieron mis padres cuando cumplí mis 4 años. Y me dijeron que encuentre a este niño… crees que…-dijo pasándole la foto y este la coge y lo empieza a inspeccionar para después darse cuenta de que él bebe era el cuándo tenía sus ojos normales.

-Yugito él bebe de pelo naranjo soy yo-al decir eso la sorprendió.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-No notas la diferencia-Yugito luego tomo la foto para mirarla y luego a Zero.

-Pero él bebe tiene ojos grises y no azules…

-Es porque antes de tener estos ojos azules eran antes ojos grises. Imagínate si no tuviera estos ojos. Te juro que mis ojos anteriores eran grises y aquí está la prueba-dicho eso ahora el buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos y sacar una de el de niño junto con todos los niños del orfanato sin All for One, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era que había un niño de pelo naranjo erizado y ojos grises-Mira-le paso la foto y esta empezó a compararlos y eran iguales.

-Son parecidas… Y él bebe eres tu…-dijo viendo las fotos y luego a Zero-Eres mi…-no termino ya que empezaba a tener lágrimas en sus ojos violetas.

-Somos…-dijo Zero igual que Yugito.

-Familia…-dijeron los dos, para después abrazarse con cariño, sin darse cuenta de que en la entrada del techo estaba Ryoku con lágrimas y el corazón roto al ver a Yugito abrazar a alguien que no lograba ver… por la sombra del sol.

 **Flashback hace 5 minutos antes.**

Mientras tanto, Ryoku se recuperaba poco a poco en la enfermería, mientras Alphonse lo esperaba con calma.

-Es oficial, Yugito me odia-Ryoku se cubrió el rostro con tristeza-¿Tan malas fueron mis palabras?

-Sigo pensando que no es así-Alphonse se puso pensativo-recuerda que Yugito es muy timida. Antes de conocernos, era muy callada e insegura. Tal vez para ella sea difícil expresar sus sentimientos y lo hace de la forma incorrecta.

-¿Y que debo hacer? ¿Solo morir por sus regalos?

-Yo dijo que seas directo y des tú el primer paso. Además, hablamos de Yugito, ella no lo hace con el afán de lastimarte.

-Tienes razón-Ryoku se levantó de la camilla donde antes descansando-¡Debo buscar a Yugito ahora mismo!

Ryoku salio corriendo mientras que Alphonse lo siguió, pero ya había atardecido y no había pistas sobre ella. En eso, su compañero decidió ayudarlo y saco un pequeño frasco de sangre entre sus cosas.

-¿Eso es…?-Ryoku vio con sorpresa como la nariz como la nariz de Alphonse se convirtió en la de un sabueso rastreador.

-Siempre tengo una de estas por si acaso-Alphonse empezó a olfatear la zona y luego apunto con su mano hacia arriba-está en el techo, pero…

-¡Allá voy Yugito!-Ryoku salió corriendo impulsándose con ráfagas de viento.

-¡Oye espera!-Alphonse empezó a seguir a su compañero, pero seguía olfateando algo-Yugito no está sola.

 **(Reproducir Naruto Soundtrack- Sadness and Sorrow (FULL VERSION)**

Ryoku corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin notar que paso al lado de alguien superior, que noto el asunto y decidió seguirlo. Al llegar a la azotea, abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio solo destrozo su corazón. Ahí pudo verla, a Yugito, abrazando con cariño a una silueta masculina. Pero la luz del atardecer no permitió reconocer la silueta masculina, aunque no importaba mucho, pues los sentimientos de Ryoku estaban destruidos. El pobre sujeto su corazón y salió de ahí despacio del lugar, aunque Alphonse intento pararlo, pues sabía que eso era un malentendido, sabía que lo mejor era dejar a su amigo solo. Se acercó a Yugito para ver que a su lado estaba Zero.

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Hola amigo, no sabes lo que acabo de descubrir-dijo Zero con emoción al lado de la chica.

-Creo que puede esperar, Ryoku se encuentra muy mal-dijo Alphonse con tristeza.

-¡¿Ryoku?!-Yugito se asustó al recordar a su compañero.

-¿Acaso las galletas de Rottytops lo enfermaron mucho?

-No, es algo peor.

Alphonse les explico lo sucedido, pero la más destrozada fue Yugito que desconsolada salió de la U.A. junto con sus compañeros para buscar a Ryoku y explicar el malentendido, pero no lo encontraban. Mientras que en la cancha de entrenamiento se encontraba Ryoku de rodillas en el suelo mientras apretaba sus manos, haciendo sangrar sus manos mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sentía dolor, uno que no había sentido en su vida. La chica de la que se había enamorado, en su mente solo estaba el brillo violeta de sus ojos abrazando a otro, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Le dolía y con cada repetición, golpeaba el suelo, destruyéndolo con cada golpes tan estridentes, que no notro que había llegado alguien detrás suyo.

-¿Día duro verdad sobrino?-la voz madura hizo reaccionar a Ryoku-veo con sorpresa, que rompiste tu caparazón más temprano que cualquiera de nuestra familia.

-Tío Johan-Ryoku le mostro una sonrisa mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla-lo superare.

-No se trata de superarlo sobrino-Johan poso su mano sobre el hombro de Ryoku mientras se mostraba serio-tú lo sabes, lo que es el dolor de una traición, lo que causa un corazón roto.

-Me equivoque, usted lo sabe. Pero yo no…

-Lo que sufres ahora, no es algo malo, sino una oportunidad para ser más fuerte.

-¿Ser más fuerte?

-Dime, tus padres ya te lo dijeron. ¿La maldición D.?

-Sí-Ryoku bajo la vista con seriedad-el poder que prevalece en nuestra familia. Encerrado por nuestras emociones. "La voluntad D."

-Tu padre la despertó hasta la edad adulta, mientras que yo lo hice un poco antes. Pero tú eres el primero en despertar ese poder a tan corta edad, eso fue causado por lo que ocurrió con la señorita Yugito.

-Se lo que ocurre su no aprendo a controlarlo, pero ahora mismo…

-Debes reaccionar sobrino. ¿Cuál fue el motivo al venir a U.A.?

-Yo, quería convertirme en un gran héroe…

-¿Querías?-Ryoku se sorprendió al darse cuenta de sus palabras-tú y yo sabemos que los héroes reciben el respeto que se merecen. Clasificados y puestos en lugares en base a su heroísmo. En nuestra familia, hemos hechos más rescates que cualquier otro, incluso superando a Endeavor o a All Might, pero no es fama lo que buscamos, sino buscar la paz en este mundo hecho caos. Creí que tú serias la excepción y te enfocarías en tu futuro, no en un drama causado por una chica…

-¡Basta, no hables así de Yugito!-dijo muy enfadado.

Johan se sorprendió y luego sonrió al ver como los ojos de Ryoku se mostró un destello blanco. Entonces solo soltó una risita para calmar a su sobrino.

-Perdona, no quería hablar mal de tu amada. Pero ella fue quien ayudo a liberar tu corazón. Ahora debes controlar tus emociones y despertar el poder oculto en tu legado. Te ayudare, pero solo si así lo deseas.

-Yo, deseo ser un gran héroe. No por fama ni poder, sino porque es lo correcto. Lo hare tío Johan.

-Pero recuerda, aunque será difícil, debes cerrar todo sentimiento que despiertes al estar al lado de Yugito. Solo debes enfocarte en tu entrenamiento y en volverte más fuerte, para protegerla a ella. ¿Podrás hacerlo?-dijo serio.

-Lo intentare… ¡No, así será!-Ryoku alzo su pulgar hacia su tío-¡Seré más fuerte por ella y para ella!

-"Igual a mi hermano cuando conoció a su madre"-pensó Johan con una sonrisa.

Aunque su corazón seguía roto, Ryoku ahora tenía una nueva meta en su vida, debía ser más fuerte. Aunque cerrara sus emociones, sabía que el fruto de eso haría que fuera más poderoso. Esa era su nueva meta. Y su nuevo camino de héroe.

 **(Fin del ost)**

Mientras tanto con los chicos, estos se encontraban buscando a Ryoku por el lugar sin éxito.

-¿Dónde podrás estar Ryoku?-dijo Yugito preocupada por su compañero e interés amoroso.

-¿Alphonse no puedes encontrar su olor?-pregunto Zero a su amigo.

-No mi quirk se agotó hace poco-dijo Alphonse con enojo al saber que no podría ayudar a busca a su amigo.

Pero en ese instante vieron como su profesor Johan pasaba a su lado con una sonrisa de lado.

-Maestro Johan-sensei ¿ha visto a Ryoku?-dijo Yugito con preocupación.

-Solo les dire que muy pronto Ryoku los superara a ustedes tres y en especial a ti Zero-dijo sorprendiendo demasiado a los chicos.

-¿A qué se refiere Sensei?-Alphonse pregunto con dudas.

-Quiero decirles que Ryoku se empezara a tomar su camino de héroe en serio más que nadie en su clase.-finalizo yéndose del lugar.

-¿A que se referirá?-pregunto Yugito confundida.

-No lo sé pero yo creo que Ryoku y el van a hacer algo en nuestra contra-dijo Zero desconfiando de su maestro.

-No. Ryoku no nos haría eso ¿cierto?

-No lo sé Yugito solo hay que esperar que algo malo no vaya a pasar-dijo Alphonse en un tono serio.

-Oh bueno-dijo con la cabeza agachada, pero vieron como Ryoku aparecía con una mirada seria y fría hacia sus amigos lo que los confundido-Ryoku yo…

-No digas nada-dijo el mencionado en un tono frio alejándose de los chicos-Zero espero que te prepares porque muy pronto seré el más fuerte del grupo-dijo de forma fría a su mejor amigo-Y una cosa dejo el equipo-finalizo yéndose del lugar dejando muy petrificados a sus amigos y con el corazón roto a Yugito al ver como este quería evitarla.

-Ry-Ry-Ry-Ryoku-dijo con lágrimas Yugito de tristeza.

-"¿Qué te pasa Ryoku?"-pensaron los dos chicos del grupo que ahora se encargarían de consolar a su amiga.

Ryoku aunque no lo mostrara se sentía muy triste y no quería ser frio con sus amigos y en especial con Yugito y piensa que llevo eso de dejar el equipo muy lejos.

-Recuerda sobrino cierra todo sentimiento-dijo serio su tio.

-Si lo hare-dijo de forma triste.

Al día siguiente.

En la casa de la familia Shoshinco todo iba normal pero se escucha un grito de una niña.

- **¡MUERETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -grito una voz infantil femenina, mientras que en otro lugar del lugar un chico explosivo estornuda sin razón- **¡MALDITOS GERMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!** -gritaba la niña que tenía un vestido negro por completo muy parecida a Eri solo que tenía el cabello negro largo y ojos azules, y la razón de porque gritaba era porque se estaba….cepillándose los dientes.

- **¡BLACK ERI! ¡NO GRITES EN PLENA LUZ DEL DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** -grito un Zero enojado por la otra versión oscura de su hija, que por accidente uso su quirk llamado "división" el cual trata que puede separar cualquier cosa con solo tocarla puede ser lo que sea hasta separar lo bueno de lo malo, pero por error uso su quirk en ella misma y separo su lado bueno del oscuro.

- **¡CALLATE VIEJO! ¡YO GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERO!** -le devolvió el grito aún más molesta.

En la planta baja de la casa se podía ver a un Zero enojado con el lado oscuro de su hija, mientras que el lado bueno junto con Himiko y Rottytops se tapaban los oídos por la pelea de padre e hija.

-Maldición desde que separaste tu lado malo de ti, hija, tu padre se la pasa peleando con ella-dijo una Himiko un poco preocupada por la situación de Zero y el lado oscuro de su hija.

-Ya dije que no fue mi culpa mama, una de las niñas de la escuela me desafío que si no lograba usar mi quirk en mi misma, le dirían a todos los de la escuela que soy una Quirkles-dijo un poco molesta y triste a la vez.

-No te preocupes sobrina estoy muy segura que tu padre y tu hermana lograran hacer las paces-dijo la zombi de la familia con una sonrisa mientras bebía una clase de jugo rojo y rosado muy sospechoso.

- **¡NIÑA MAL CRIADA NO VUELVAS A GRITAR A SI A TU PADRE!** -grito Zero molesto con su hija oscura y termino dándole un coscorrón en su cabeza.

- **¡CALLATE VIEJO! ¡YA DIJE QUE PUEDO GRITAR TODO LO QUE QUIERO Y TU NO PODRÁS HACER NADA!** -grito molesta la hija oscura de Zero mientras se sobaba el chichón de su cabecita.

Ambos se peleaban gritándose el uno a otro.

-No pararan de pelear-dijo Rottytops con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Supongo que no-dijo Eri avergonzada de lo que hizo con su propio quirk.

-No se preocupen muy pronto se cansaran de gritarse-dijo Himiko con una sonrisa normal y las otras creyeron lo mismo, pero en eso ocurre una explosión de ira de los dos dejando a todas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-Ah. ¿Acaso el mundo se acabó hoy?-dijo con la misma sonrisa pero con la gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Oye Zero no tienes que irte a la academia-dijo viendo como este chocaba frentes con su hija oscura.

-Vale. Escucha cuando vuelva te llevaras un castigo jovencita-dijo yéndose de su casa sin darse cuenta de cómo la Eri oscura le sacaba la lengua y tiraba para abajo sus parpados con sus dedos con enojo.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

Se podía ver en una casa como en una habitación de una chica, a una chica de baja estatura, solo llegando apenas a los 1,66 de altura, posee un largo y lacio cabello negro con una tez blanca, acompañados de unos lindos ojos castaños. Poniéndose un uniforme muy conocido para todos ya que era de la U.A.

-Bien ya falta poco para irme-dijo terminando de ponerse el uniforme femenino de la U.A.-Esta vez sí pasare la academia como se debe y más les vale a ustedes no causar problemas-le dijo a la nada pero una voz molesta le hablo en su mente.

-"Eh. Y que podríamos hacer nosotras"-dijo mentalmente una voz femenina que sonaba ruda.

-Pues digamos tal vez provocar peleas sin sentido-dijo molesta.

-"Te pesco como un pez gordo"-dijo otra voz femenina pero educada.

-"¡¿Que dijiste tortuga pervertida?!"-dijo la otra voz femenina molesta.

-O coquetear con chicos que ni siquiera conozco o chicas-dijo ahora regañando a la otra voz.

-"Te puso en tu lugar Uri"-dijo otra voz pero energética y animada.

-O bailar breakdance para no aburrirse y asaltarse las clases-dijo ahora de nuevo ahora regañando a la otra voz.

-"Te dejo llorando, con esto sécate las lágrimas"-dijo una voz pero sonaba que sonaba honrada pasándole un pañuelo a la voz energética.

-"No estoy llorando osa"-dijo la voz energética con molestia.

-Y por último dormirse o romper todo con solo tocar algo-dijo con enojo ahora a la otra chica.

-"Te puso en tu lugar osa"-dijo la voz ruda a la osa pero…

-"Zzzzzz"-se escuchaba los ronquidos de la chica honrada.

- **"¡MALDITA OSA!"** -grito molesta.

-Cállense todas-dijo enojada-Tenemos reglas así que respétenla en esta academia. Aka no te metas en peleas-le dijo a la chica ruda llamada Aka que solo gruño con enojo-Uri no vayas a coquetear con todos a la vez-le dijo a la voz educada que no dijo nada-Kin no quiero que rompas todo lo que encuentres-le dijo a la voz honrada pero solo se escuchaba sus ronquidos-Ryuuta no quiero que bailes break dance cuando tengamos clases-dijo no importándole a la bailarina-Y tu Wing… Eh… tu estas bien-le dijo a otra chica que no dijo nada y se mantenía en calma y callada.

-Nao. Baja a desayunar para irte a la academia-dijo una voz adulta y materna a la que era su hija.

-Ya voy mama-dijo con una sonrisa-"Sigan la reglas por favor, no quiero que pase lo mismo como en mi anterior academia chicas"-dijo mentalmente a las otras mientras recordaba lo que paso.

 **Flashback de Nao.**

-Director porque estoy siendo trasferida a otra academia-dijo una Nao con el uniforme femenino de una academia llamada Shiketsu.

-Nao. Estuviste causando múltiples peleas-dijo recordando como Nao peleaba con otros chicos y chicas pero su pelo era erizado y un mecho de pelo rojo al igual que sus ojos y no castaños.

-No lo hice-dijo Nao nerviosa intentando excusarse.

-Estuviste coqueteándole a todos los chicos y chicas de tu clase-dijo el director recordando como Nao tenía unos lentes negros, con el pelo peinada hacia un lado con un mechón de pelo azul y ojos azules coqueteándole a los chicos y chicas de su clase los cuales tenían sonrojos.

-No es cierto-dijo aún más nerviosa.

-Destruías cualquier cosa con solo tocarlas y te dormías en clases-dijo recordando como encontraban banquillos rotos o posters rotos con una Nao con un mechón de pelo rubio atado en una coleta y con los ojos amarillos destruyendo las cosas o quedándose dormida en clases con facilidad.

-No es verdad-dijo Nao más nerviosa que nunca.

-Y te saltabas de clases para ponerte a bailar ese estúpido estilo de baile llamado Break Dance-dijo recordando ver a Nao con un mechón de pelo morado y con una gorra en su cabeza, bailando muy bien el bailando Break Dance con otros alumnos y alumnas con solo chasquearle los dedos.

-No lo hice-dijo ahora con dudas al no recordar haberse asaltado las clases para bailar, pero escuchaba la canción-¡Los maldigo break dance!-grito con enojo alzando el puño con enojo.

-Nao. Hasta que aprendas a controlar tu quirk, solo hay un lugar en donde pueden ayudarte a controlarlo-dijo el director dándole un folleto muy conocido.

-¿La academia de U.A.?-dijo confundida.

-Ahí estudiaron grandes héroes incluyendo All Might. Solo ahí podrás controlarlo ya le hable de esto a tus padres y están de acuerdo-dijo con enojo.

-Está bien-dijo Nao con tristeza.

 **Fin del flashback**

 **(Reproducir el siguiente /watch?v=Y-JUFg2gAIw en youtube)**

Nao bajo las escaleras para toparse con su madre.

-Nao que bueno que bajaste-dijo con una sonrisa dándole su desayuno.

-Gracias mama-dijo con una sonrisa comiéndose su desayuno.

-"Mph, nosotras ni necesitamos comer"-dijo la chica ruda llamada Aka.

-"Para pescar a un hombre es necesario mucha comida"-dijo la de coqueta Uri.

-"Zzzzzzzz"-solo se escuchaba sus ronquidos de Kin.

-"Bueno mientras se pueda bailar con tranquilidad allí no tendré problemas"-dijo la imperactiva Ryuuta.

-Bueno me voy mama-dijo terminándose su desayuno.

-Adiós hija y recuerda mantener a… ya sabes… controladas-dijo la mama con preocupación por su hija-Ya es la décima vez que te transfieren de academia… por favor mantenlas ocupadas-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento triste de su hija para después irse.

En otro lado de la ciudad en los barrios bajos en donde la gente a veces es rechazada por los ciudadanos y son pobres.

Se podía ver que en una casa un poco mal hecha a dos personas que estaban desayunando con unos uniformes muy conocidos por todos, son los de U.A. uno femenino y otro masculino.

El que tenía el masculino era un chico alto, delgado, cabello negro peinado como el de un chico de Full metal alchemist llamado Ling Yao y ojos verdes desayunando junto con una niña.

La chica o más bien una niña con el cabello blanco con el peinado de ciertas niñas del pokemon sol y luna, ojos rojos, y unas mejillas rosadas con el uniforme femenino de la U.A. desayunando con el chico.

-Hermano-dijo la niña llamándole la atención al chico el cual era el hermano mayor de la niña-Recuerda que este es un nuevo comienzo. En esta academia creo que podrás socializar con alguien y buscar a una chica que te amé-dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco al chico.

-Ah es fácil para ti decirlo Shiroko-dijo ahora a la niña llamada Shiroko-digo como alguien va a querer ser mi amigo por mi quirk y en especial que chica amaría a un chico con un quirk tan peligroso como el mío-dijo con tristeza.

-Eeeeh pero Kuro-ni. Eso no es verdad te aseguro que en U.A. la gente nos aceptara aun teniendo quirks peligrosos confía en mi-decía la niña con una sonrisa intentando alegrar a su hermano.

-Bueno lo pensare-dijo con la cabeza caída-"Desde que recuerdo nadie ha querido ser nuestro amigo por tener quirks tan peligrosos, yo puedo usar la oscuridad a mi antojo y poder lastimar o hasta matar a personas con él, y Shiroko apenas es una niña y no lograr controlar su quirk de hielo, cada cosa que toca se congela y eso ha asustado a muchos niños de su edad."-pensaba con tristeza recordando el pasado y la razón de porque Vivian en los barrios bajos ya que los dos son huérfanos y ninguno tenía padre o madre-"Solo espero que en la U.A. no nos traten como simples personas de la clase baja"-pensó para ver la hora y darse cuenta que tenían que irse-Shiroko termina rápido tu desayuno. O llegaremos tarde-dijo terminándose su desayuno junto con su hermanita que hizo lo mismo.

Al salir de su casa pudieron ver a un chico muy conocido por ser el "Ladrón oscuro" y tener un quirk muy raro. Así es nuestro peli naranjo favorito Zero que llegaba a una parada de autobús. El hermano y hermana no desaprovecharon y fueron a sentarse al lugar para esperar el bus, sentándose a una distancia del chico.

-Hola-dijo Zero llamándole la atención a los dos-Van a U.A. verdad-dijo notando los uniformes de los chicos-Me llamo Shoshinco Zero pero mis amigos me llaman Zero-dijo con una sonrisa para mirarlos y sorprenderlos ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y sentían como si los mirara.

-Perdona por preguntar pero como sabes que nos ves-dijo la niña un poco confundida.

-Bueno…-le explico todo de su quirk y eso los sorprendió.

-¿Puedes vernos aun con los ojos cerrados?-Kuro pregunto sorprendido.

-Sep-Zero afirmo, para después notar que el bus llego-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo subiendo al bus junto con los chicos para sentarse en lugares diferentes coincidencia o no Nao también está en ese bus.

 **En otro lugar de la ciudad de Japón.**

Se podía ver a un joven de un metro setenta y cinco(1,75) de tez blanca, de complexión un poco musculosa pero no para tanto, de cabello negro desordenado con reflejos azules eléctrico, ojos del mismo color, sus brazos tienen algunas cicatrices que se hizo el mismo al practicar con su poder llevaba el uniforme de la U.A. se llamaba Jason Macgrath y era de Estados Unidos pero fue transferido a la U.A. para aprender ser un héroe y controlar mejor su poder.

-Bien estoy listo-dijo con una sonrisa el chico pero antes de abrir la puerta de su casa pensó-"Mama te juro que enorgulleceré a nuestra familia siendo el mejor héroe estado unidense de Japón"-pensó con una sonrisa para después salir y tomar el autobús y ver que en esta había otros chicos que iban a la U.A. y se sentó a un lugar apartado.

-"Aquí comienza mi camino de héroe y no lo desperdiciare"-pensó con una sonrisa.

 **En otro lugar de Japón.**

Se podía ver a una mujer cocinando en la cocina de su casa muy conocida por los héroes llamada Midnight (No la describiré ya que todos conocen a esta milf XD). Pero lo que llamaba más la atención era los tres chico y chicas que estaban comiendo en una mesa con los uniformes de U.A. o más bien solo las chicas ya que el chico no lo tenía puesto.

La primera chica Mide 1.60, su cabello es morado y ondulado llegando hasta sus hombros, sus ojos son amarillos, con una piel clara y tersa con un lunar en el ojo izquierdo y un cuerpo bien desarrollado como el de cierta chica de piel rosado de la clase 1-A de nombre Saya Kayama una chica de unos 16 años.

La siguiente chica es idéntica a Saya, solo que tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrada en una cola de caballo y un lunar en el ojo izquierdo de nombre Kaya Kayama una chica de unos 15 años.

Y el chico Tiene el cabello rizado como el de izuku, pero más salvaje de color azul oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos son parecidos a los de Mina de la clase 1-A, solo que grises y con la pupila roja, piel algo bronceada con algunas grietas en su cuerpo gracias a su quirk, mide 1.63 y siempre cubre su cabeza con una capucha, lo que le da un aspecto aterrador de nombre Kiba Zuzuki un chico de unos 14 años.

Comian tranquilamente hasta que.

-Ya dije que no iré a la U.A.-dijo con calma el chico Kiba mirando a su madre y a sus hermanas.

-Pero hijo debes aprender a manejar mejor tu quirk al igual que tus hermanas-dijo Midnight con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo.

-Si hermano, no seas así-dijo Saya con una sonrisa a su hermano.

-Vamos te prometemos que será divertido y en especial con nosotras-dijo de forma coqueta Kaya guiñándole un ojo a Kiba pero se inmuto.

-Hermanas, vayan ustedes yo prefiero quedarme-dijo tomando te el chico.

Las tres mujeres se desanimaron pero en especial las hermanas al saber que su hermano no quería ir. En eso se le ocurrio una idea a Midnight y que podría hacer que su hijo vaya a la academia con ganas.

-Qué pena hijo. Y yo que trabajo ahí y he escuchado de un chico con un quirk poderoso-al decir eso hizo que Kiba dejara de tomar té-Si no mal recuerdo se hace llamar Zero Shoshinco y tiene un quirk muy poderoso que nadie puede igualar y busca un rival para poder pelear y superar sus límites en los festivales que se acercan y el que lo logre derrotar se ganara el respeto de toda la academia hasta graduarse-dijo con una sonrisa Midnight viendo como Kiba no mostraba los ojos por su cabello y su capucha.

 **Imaginación de Kiba.**

- **FELICIDADES JOVEN KIBA** -dijo All Might poniéndole la medalla de oro en su cuello- **USTED AL GANAR EL FESTIVAL SE GANO TODO EL RECONOCIMIENTO DE TODA LA ACADEMIA** -dijo mirando como muchos chicos querían ser como Kiba.

- **Kiba reconozco mi derrota tu eres el mejor de todos en la academia** -dijo un Zero con la medalla de plata.

- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Si yo soy el mejor!** -grito alzando su medalla de oro.

 **Fuera de la imaginación de Kiba que en realidad rompió su imaginación con sus manos como si fuera papel.**

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no?-dijo con una gran sonrisa y con las manos golpeando la mesa-Iré a la U.A.-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a sus hermanas sonreír con alegría.

-Perfecto pues entonces ve a ponerte tu uniforme ya que sus clases van a empezar muy pronto-al decir eso su hijo se fue lo más rápido a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa a la de la academia de U.A.

 **Mientras tanto en la academia y más específico en la clase 1-F.**

Se podía ver a toda la clase hablando animadamente pero uno de los estudiantes se mantenía frio y distante de todos, y no era Kane sino era Ryoku con su nueva personalidad.

-Oigan ¿saben porque Ryoku se comporta así?-dijo Saibo a sus compañeros con dudas.

-No lo sé desde que ayer lo veo así y no sé qué lo cambio-dijo Sora igual que su amigo.

-Pues espero que se le cambie la actitud pronto no quiero a otro Kane en la clase-dijo Fei con fastidio mirando a Ryoku.

-Creen que los regalos de Yugito lastimaron mucho a Ryoku-dijo Hanna con preocupación por su amiga.

-Pues no lo sé. Es la primera vez que veo a Ryoku asi-dijo Kanna igualmente dudosa.

-A mí me da igual si al final Yugito no logro tener el corazón de Ryoku pues mejor que se quede con Zero ya que parece que están muy juntos y felices-dijo Aira con fastidio y viendo como Zero y Yugito pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero no como pareja sino como primos y eso nadie lo sabía aparte de Alphonse.

-No creo que cambie de chico a si de rápido debe haber una explicación-dijo Ren a su compañera.

-Ya me estoy preocupando por Ryoku sin él, el equipo Zero está incompleto-dijo Zero con preocupación a su amigo que se comportaba de forma fría con ellos pero en especial con Yugito y eso lo molestaba.

-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo me siento peor que tu Zero-dijo Yugito aun con dolor en su corazón.

-No te preocupes Yugito estoy seguro que se le pasara a Ryoku esa actitud muy pronto-dijo Alphonse intentando consolar a su amiga.

Mientras que Ryoku escuchaba todo pensaba-"Lo siento amigos pero si quiero convertirme en héroe y proteger a todos y en especial a ti Yugito tengo que cerrar todo sentimiento y emoción"-pensó el chico con tristeza ya que no quería comportarse así pero era su obligación.

Pero en eso nota que todos lo ven con miedo y algunos temblando-"¿Por qué todos me miran así?"-pensó con dudas para después ver como Shiro apunta su pecho y este ve para abajo para notar a una mujer fantasma con una sonrisa.

La mujer mide 1.60m, pelo largo y lacio de color ceniza que le llega a la cintura, tez blanquecina muy pálida, ojos grisáceos profundos que parecieran no tener signos de vida, de porte melancólico y voz suave, facciones finas, tiene un tatuaje de media luna en el costado izquierdo del cuello, complexión física un tanto delgada pero que denota ciertamente un par de curvas, su vestimenta está compuesta por un traje de neopreno de cuerpo entero color negro con figuras de humo blanco esparcidas por todo el traje, por encima de esto tiene un manta que la recubre de color gris la cual esta rasgada, agujereada y vieja la cual llega hasta su abdomen y cubre su cabeza, porta un cinturón de cuero negro algo desgastado que tiene un pequeño reloj de arena, utiliza zapatos con punta de hierro (pero que siguen teniendo una apariencia femenina), y guantes negros con una media luna en cada uno que descubren los dedos y lo que aterraba era que era como una fantasma y pasaba por el pecho de Ryoku de nombre Kireina Yūrei.

-Hola alumnos-dijo la mujer fantasma pero no se esperó lo siguiente de Ryoku.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** -se escucho el potente grito de Ryoku que estaba en un rincón en posición fetal y terriblemente asustado, lo que confundió a la maestra.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo confundida-Bueno como sea me llamo Kireina Yūrei. Y seré su nueva maestra de Inglés y sustituiré al maestro Sans por hoy-dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de todos que se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes-Bueno antes de empezar les quiero presentar a sus nuevos compañeros-dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-"¿Pero cuantos compañeros seguiremos teniendo en esta clase?"-pensaron todos con sorpresa.

-Bueno pueden pasar y escribir sus nombres en el pizarrón-dijo la profesora dejando ver a tres chicos junto con otras tres chicas y una niña que se miraban con sonrisas todos.

-Un gusto me llamo Jason Macgrath y soy Estado unidense-dijo sorprendiendo algunos al ver a otro chico de otro país a la academia-Espero que todos nos llevemos bien como amigos y mi quirk es Tempestad puedo manejar el viento y el rayo a mi favor-dijo notando como Ryoku lo miraba con una mirada fría y lo puso algo nervioso-"¿Por qué me ve así?"-se preguntó mentalmente.

-Un gusto me llamo Kuro Arashi y esta es mi hermanita Shiroko Arashi y mi quirk se llama Yami o más bien llamado oscuridad-al decir eso sintió como alguien lo miraba con enojo y vio como Awani lo miraba con enojo y este le devolvió la mirada-¿Se puede saber porque me miras así?-pero no se esperó que el chico creara alas de ángel con la luz y este creo alas de demonio con oscuridad-"Creo que ya encontré a mi rival"-pensó con fastidio apenas comienza su primer día y ya tiene un rival.

Ambos desactivaron sus quirks para seguir con las presentaciones.

-Me llamo Shiroko Arashi y como ya conocen mi hermano es Kuro, y mi quirk se llama Hyoga o más llamado glaciar-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Un gusto me llamo Saya Kayama y esta es mi hermanita menor Kaya Kayama y mi hermanito Kiba Zuzuki y mi quirk se llama Kumonosu o más bien llamado telaraña-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto y como oyeron a mi hermana me llamo Kaya Kayama y mi quirk se llama Bordo o más bien llamado filo-dijo con una sonrisa a todos.

-Un gusto me llamo Kiba Zuzuki y ellas son mis hermanas y mi quirk se llama Atlas-dijo mirando a todos como si buscara al chico llamado Zero-Solo una cosa ¿quién es Zero?-pregunto viendo como nuestro peli naranjo levantaba la mano-Pues escúchame Zero desde ahora seremos compañeros y rivales-dijo con una sonrisa dejando con dudas a Zero.

-Bueno solo quedo yo-dijo Nao con una sonrisa-Me llamo Nao Nogami. Y mi quirk se llama Aura.-dijo con una sonrisa pero cuando vio a Zero se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Y qué significa eso?-pregunto levantando la mano Yugito.

-Bueno significa-dijo antes de que Aka la poseyera y sorprenda a todos al ver como su pelo de la nada se levantó y un mechón rojo largo-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!-grito asustando a Yugito.

-¡Oye no era necesario gritarle!-dijo Zero molesto al ver como tratan a su prima pero después vio como a esta su pelo era atado en una coleta de caballo y un mechón amarillo junto con sus ojos.

-Mi rudeza te hizo llorar usa esto para secarte-dijo con un pañuelo que quien sabe de dónde lo saco.

-Oye me estas escuchando-dijo molesto el peli naranjo al ser ignorado pero no se esperó que la chica cambiara a una coqueta con el pelo largo y un mechón azul con unos lentes y los ojos azules.

-Eres muy atractivo ¿me dejarías pescarte?-eso confundió a todos-"¡¿Oigan dijimos que teníamos reglas?!"-dijo mentalmente Nao a Uri-"Ahora devuélveme mi cuerpo"-dijo volviendo a tener el control de su cuerpo-O perdón-dijo alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

-Okey bueno pueden sentarse ya que tengo que darles una noticia-dijo la profesora haciendo que los nuevos se sienten en sus lugares-Bueno les quiero decir que se acerca el festival de Yuei-dijo asombrando a todos.

Algunos se emocionaron otros se pusieron nerviosos, y solo pocos se pusieron tensos. El festival deportivo de la U.A. solo significaba algo para todos… demostrarle al mundo que la nueva generación de héroes y en especial la clase 1-F superarían a la vieja generación. La verdadera competencia se acercaba, la batalla entre los estudiantes iba a ser la máxima pelea que ellos tendrían.

Zero aguantaba ganas de decir algo pero lo solto- **¡ESTO SERA EMOCIONANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -grito con emoción por demostrar que podía pelear.

-No me quedare de brazos cruzados-dijo Fei con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Los derrotare a todos-dijo Morasaki con una sonrisa confiada.

-Yo sé que puedo ganar-dijo Awani con una sonrisa.

-Hagamos esto-dijo chocando los puños Ryuji

-No me dejare vencer-dijo Kojiro con emoción.

-¡Sera divertido!-dijo Connor con una gran sonrisa.

Sep el festival iba a demostrar que cualquiera de los chicos podrían ser grandes héroes si lograban ganar y demostrarle a todos y en especial a sus familias que podrían ser el próximo símbolo de la paz como All Might.

-"Debería ayudar en su entrenamiento a Midoriya"-pensó Zero antes de abrir sus ojos con una sonrisa.

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=Vol71T5Jogc) (Decidí cambiar el ending porque quería XD)**

 **(Cuando me encuentro a tu lado)**

 **Se podía ver como una playa de noche alguien estaba corriendo con el traje de gimnasia de la U.A.**

 **(Parece que algo en este mundo se fuera a colapsar)**

 **El chico que corría por la playa era Zero que estaba entrenando desde las 6:00 am para fortalecer sus musculos.**

 **(Me acercare sin decirte nada más,)**

 **(Sostendré suavemente tus manos.)**

 **(Con ese milagro que el cielo me regalo, lo buscaré siempre para mí.)**

 **(El sol con su luz entra por tu ventana,)**

 **La imagen cambia a Ryoku ayudando a unos niños con su quirk a sacarles una pelota de un árbol mientras Tsuyu lo ve con una sonrisa.**

 **(Me siento aún dormido.)**

 **La imagen cambia a Ryoku con su tio entrenando para el festival con esfuerzo.**

 **(No voy a despertar, quiero seguir soñando)**

 **Después se muestra a Nao dibujando mientras que sus otras "yo" la miran con dudas queriendo saber que escribe.**

 **(Así un poco más.)**

 **La imagen cambia a Wyrm cuidando de un gran dragón morado con una sonrisa.**

 **(Aunque sé que amo este bonito sentimiento, hacia mi corazón)**

 **Después cambia a Kiba patinando en una pista de hielo con sus hermanas abrazándolo de sus brazos con sonrojos en sus caras.**

 **(Dormida estás sirena de mar.)**

 **Después cambia a Yugito tomando un jugo junto con Himiko hablando animadamente.**

 **(Quédate aquí y olvida los miedos, yo sólo quiero estar así...)**

 **Después se muestra como Kane caminaba por las calles de Japón con una mirada seria sin intimidarse de que un auto lo atropelle.**

 **(Antes podía hablar de banalidades, la verdad es que ahora ya no puedo.)**

 **La imagen vuelve a cambiar a Zero corriendo por la playa pero el sol empezaba a salir del mar dándole un toque hermoso.**

 **(Y la razón es que ahora yo voy a entregar, mi corazón oculto en este tiempo.)**

 **Luego Zero mira el océano con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos sin importarle que sangren aun estando afuera pero después mira hacia delante de el para sorprenderse.**

 **(¿Qué futuro es el que podré yo ver? Que con fuerza ahora está fluyendo.)**

 **Este deja de correr para notar que todos sus compañeros de la clase 1-F lo estaban esperando con grandes sonrisas esperando a este para ir al festival.**

 **(Algún día nosotros podremos dibujar la esperanza que tengo yo ahora)**

 **Estaban todos los de la clase incluyendo a Kane con una pequeña sonrisa, su profesor Sans con su típica sonrisa, su prima Yugito junto con Himiko que le levantaba la mano para que sepa que está ahí. Ryoku lo miraba con una sonrisa para después alzarle sus dos pulgares con emoción.**

 **(Que te soñe.)**

 **Zero sonríe al ver a todos sus amigos ahí para esperar y se le escapa una pequeña lágrima de sangre que cae al agua junto con una estrella amarilla.**

 **(Fin del ending)**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y ver si les gusta este nuevo modo de escribir mío y no solo la cosa es para mí. Mi compañero Emperor92 también se lleva el crédito por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir hasta la próxima amigos y esperen que se vendrán muchas cosas interesantes y increíbles en el festival de la U.A. aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **CHAO CHAO.**


	15. Especial de navidad

**Capítulo de Navidad de Seamos héroes.**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics ¿cómo están? yo bien y adivinen que ¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Si como me oyeron feliz navidad.**

 **Como quiero compensarlo les traigo el especial de Navidad de "Seamos Héroes" en donde esto pasa después de la temporada de Stein y se acerca el arco del campamento pero un poco adelantado por un encuentro que tenía antes planeado y tal vez spoiler.**

 **Sin nada más que decir. ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAPITULO! ¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=IYg70N2vSkg &t=12s casi por todo el capítulo)**

Era un bonita noche nevado ya que hoy era 24 de diciembre y la hora era de 20:00 solo faltaban 4 horas para Navidad. Pero no nos enfocaremos en eso sino en una casa un poco apartada de la ciudad muy conocida por algunos, ya que la casa era del mismísimo Zero y su familia.

Adentro de la casa se podía ver a un Zero hablando con su mejor amigo Ryoku que desde hace mucho después del festival de la U.A. volvió al equipo Z y ahora tenía una relación de novios con su prima Yugito y eso no lo molestaba (Por ahora). Estos se encontraban hablando del tema del árbol de navidad que Zero puso con su familia.

-Admítelo de una vez Ryoku-dijo un Zero que tenía un chaleco de mangas largas de color naranja, con una bufanda roja y unos largos pantalones azules, sonriéndole a su amigo-Debes de admitir que el árbol es muy bonito.

-Se vería mejor con mi amigo Roberto-dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a Zero. Ryoku llevaba un chaleco del color de su pelo, una bufanda del color de sus ojos y unos pantalones largos blancos.

-Yo creo que está muy bien puesto-dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa llegando con algunos de la clase 1-F y la mejor amiga loca de Zero. Alphonse llevaba un chaleco blanco, con una bufanda negra y unos pantalones largos de color blanco con rayas negras.

-Para mí esta genial-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa. Este llevaba un chaleco naranja, con una capucha negra, y unos pantalones largos de color naranja oscuro. Desde el festival se llevaba bien con Zero y aunque sean rivales también eran amigos

-Opinamos igual que ni-san-dijeron las hermanas mayores de Kiba al mismo tiempo. Estas llevaban puestas unos suéteres del color de su pelo, con unos pantalones largos de color negro.

-Está muy cool-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa junto con su hermanita Shiroko. Kuro llevaba un suéter de color negro al igual que su cabello, unos pantalones largos de color negro y una bufanda de color blanco. Su hermanita Shiroko llevaba lo mismo que Kuro solo que de colores opuestos.

-Está muy bonito-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa.

-No creen que es muy grande-dijo Wyrm dudosa estando a un lado de Kuro. Esta llevaba un largo kimono de color piel, su cabello largo suelto de color blanco.

-Está muy bueno-dijo Himiko (su aspecto es igual que el del anime solo que con ropas más cómodas para el invierno).

-Es-es-esta precioso Zero-kun-dijo Aereon con su traje especial para poder salir a las calles sin tener que exponer su quirk.

-Me gusta mucho papa-dijo al final Eri con una linda sonrisa llevaba un bonito suéter de color blanco, con una bufanda de color rojo y unos pantalones largos de color piel cómodos.

-Si no está nada mal viejo-dijo la forma malvada de Eri más conocida como Black Eri vestía igual que su lado bueno solo que el suéter es de color negro, la bufanda era de color azul y pantalones largos de color morado largos.

-Si lo que ti digas-dijo Zero con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero en ese momento.

 ***Ding* *Dong***

Se escuchó el timbre-¿Quién podrá ser?-se preguntó Zero-¿Acaso Yugito ya regreso del supermercado para comprar los regalos?-acercándose para abrir la puerta para encontrarse con.

-Feliz navidad Zero-sensei-dijo un Midoriya que llevaba puesto un chaleco de color verde, una bufanda de color verde oscuro, y unos pantalones largos de color negro. No venia solo, sino que venía acompañado de su madre y sus dos mejores amigos Uraraka y Iida. La madre de Deku llevaba un cueteare de color rosado, con una bufanda verde y unos pantalones negros. Uraraka llevaba un suéter de color castaño, unos pantalones largos de color blanco y una bufanda de color rosa. Iida llevaba una chaqueta de invierno de color blanco, unos pantalones largos de color azul y una bufanda azul.

-Feliz navidad mi pupilo Deku. Veo que no vienes solo-dijo con una sonrisa notando las presencia de los demás.

-Feliz navidad Zero-san-dijo la madre de Izuku con una sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad Zero-kun-dijo Uraraka con una linda sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad Zero-san-dijo Iida de forma respetuosa y alegre a la vez.

-Feliz navidad a todos. Bueno pasen los llevare con los demás-dijo Zero empezando a alejarse siendo seguido por los demás.

 **Mientras tanto con Yugito en el centro comercial.**

-"¿Me pregunto qué le puedo regalar a Ryoku-kun?"-pensaba una Yugito dudosa pasando por el centro comercial. Esta llevaba un suéter de color morado, una bufanda amarilla y unos pantalones largos amarillos-"Bueno será mejor que siga mirando para volver y hacer el intercambio con todos"-pensó con una sonrisa acelerando su paso-"debo recordar lo que me dijo Zero antes de que me fuera".

-"Recuerda esto tienes que volver a casa a las 10 de la noche para hacer el intercambio y la noche buena"-decía el recuerdo de Yugito.

-"Pero si navidad empieza a las 12 de la media noche. ¿Por qué tiene que ser a las 10?"-se preguntaba dudosa sin esperarse lo siguiente.

- **"¡POR QUÉ YO LO DIGO! ¡Y AHORA ME VOY!"** -se fue volando el Zero imaginario de Yugito dejándola muy confundida y extrañada.

-Bueno, si fue eso lo que dijo, entonces iré lo más rápido posible-dijo poniéndose a acelerar el paso más rápido que antes.

En otra parte del centro comercial cerca del punto de Yugito se encontraban dos personas una mujer y un hombre. El hombre se parecía a Zero en su forma adulta solo que tenía el pelo largo de color naranja atada en una coleta de caballo y unos ojos grises. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de color café y unos pantalones largos de color rojo. La mujer que lo acompañaba tenía el pelo corto de color marrón rojizo y con un flequillo en el centro de su frente con los ojos marrones. Llevaba una chaqueta roja con unos pantalones largos de color blanco y una bufanda marrón, pero se le miraba triste y eso lo noto el hombre.

-Querida no pongas esa cara-decía el hombre intentando alegrar a su esposa-Te aseguro que estará bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso dices siempre Goultard. Pero me preocupa que nuestro querido hijo Zero este en las manos del mal, por ese maldito de All For One, y no pueda pasar una hermosa navidad tranquila con alguien que no sea un villano-dijo la mujer con tristeza a su esposo llamado Goultard-solo por lo menos… me gustaría verlo… solo esta vez…-decía con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos-Quiero abrazarlo… y decirle que lo amo mucho… quiero a mi hijo de vuelta…-decía llorando aún más.

-Shino. Por favor, nada de lágrimas. Nuestro hijo estará bien te lo aseguro. Recuerda que prometí encontrarlo a toda costa y traerlo de vuelta a la familia para que sea un héroe-dijo Goultard a su esposa conocida como Shino o más bien Mandalay.

-Lo se Goultard… sé que cumplirás con eso-dijo secándose las lágrimas para mirarlo con una sonrisa-Ahora terminemos las compras para volver con todos-termino siguiendo el camino siendo acompañada por su esposo.

Pero en ese momento se cruzaron con Yugito que los paso de largo pero cuando los miro todo se movía en cámara lenta. El hombre se parecía mucho a Zero solo que más grande y su pelo más largo, y con los ojos grises. Y la mujer que lo acompañaba de seguro era su esposa, detuvo su caminata para verlos irse pero no tardo en preguntar.

-¿Disculpe un momento señor?-le dijo Yugito a Goultard.

-¿Qué pasa niña?-dijo Goultard confundido al igual que su esposa.

-Usted se parece mucho a mi amigo Zero… ¿son familiares de él?-al solo decir el nombre de Zero dejo a ambos adultos en shock. Esta niña acaso hablaba de Zero. Zero su hijo perdido y raptado por All for One con solo teniendo 2 años.

-"¿Estará hablando de Zero/Sochi?"-pensaron al mismo tiempo Goultard y Shino mirando a la chica.

-Conoces a Zero-dijo un muy sorprendido Goultard.

-Si. ¿Por qué?-dijo confundida.

-"Espera Goultard/Shino quizás está hablando de otro Zero"-se decían mentalmente ambos adultos.

-El Zero que conoces ¿tiene el mismo color de pelo que mi esposo?-pregunto aguantando la alegría en su corazón.

-Si se parecen mucho claro que los ojos es diferente-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-¿Cómo que los ojos son diferentes?-pregunto Goultard.

-Es que cuando era niño tenía los ojos iguales a usted señor. Pero por un accidente tuvo que tener unos ojos azules. Y no me quiere decir el porqué.

-"Ese maldito debió hacerle algo horrible si perdió sus ojos grises"-pensó una Mandalay muy furiosa con All for One.

-¿Pero el resto es igual a mí?-pregunta Goultard.

-Si.

-"No puedo creerlo mi hijo/sochi"-pensaron los dos con alegría.

-"Papa. Mama."-decía un recuerdo de un Zero de bebe, alzándoles sus manitas a sus respectivos padres para que lo cargaran.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Nuestro hijo está bien!-gritaron ambos adultos abrazándose con felicidad podrían ir con su hijo si siguieran a la chica.

-¿Cómo que hijo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto con dudas Yugito.

-Perdón por no presentarnos. Me llamo Shino Sosaki y él es mi esposo Goultard Shoshinco y somos los padres de Zero-dijo sorprendiendo demasiado a Yugito.

-¡¿Son sus padres?!-grito súper sorprendida recibiendo un asentimiento de estos-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a casa de Zero, de seguro los esperara con alegría-dijo poniéndose en camino a la casa de Zero junto con los respectivos padres.

 **Volviendo a la casa de Zero.**

-Debo de admitir que es lindo el arbolito. Pero mi amigo Roberto lo hubiera hecho mejor-dijo Ryoku con una sonrisa confiada.

 ***Ding* *Dong***

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta-¿Quién podrá ser?-pregunto Ryoku caminando a la puerta para encontrar a su novia Yugito junto con unos señores extraños que nunca vio en su vida-Hola mi amada. ¿Quiénes son ellos?-le pregunto a su novia.

-Es un regalo para Zero-diciendo eso confundió a Ryoku que no decidió preguntar-Recuerdan el plan.

-Si jovencita pero ¿estas segura que funcionara?-pregunto Shino con dudas.

-Si estoy muy segura. Se pondrá muy contento al verlos-dijo caminando hacia la habitación de Zero.

 **Mientras tanto con Zero.**

Este se encontraba en su habitación con un regalo en su mano-Esto le gustara a Himiko-dijo con una sonrisa con el regalo en sus manos pero vio una foto a un lado de una camisa naranja que tenía era la otra mitad rasgada de la foto de Yugito que mostraba a Goultard con Mandalay con sus trajes de héroes. Lo encontró cuando se enfrentó a Stein en el callejón en un basurero-Me pregunto ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida con ellos a mi lado?-se preguntó con tristeza tomando la foto en sus manos-Bueno solo espero volver a verlos algún día.

*Toc* *Toc*

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Zero.

-Soy yo Zero. Yugito ¿Puedo pasar?-respondió afuera de la habitación.

-Claro pasa-al decir eso, Yugito entro con una sonrisa lo que lo confundió un poco-¿Pasa algo?

-Si es una sorpresa para ti-dijo la chica muy sonriente.

-¿Y qué es?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te lo mostrare pero primero quiero que cierres los ojos.

-Si sabes que podre ver aun teniendo lo ojos cerrados-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-A lo que me refiero es que. No veas en lo absoluto-cuando Yugito dijo eso confundió demasiado a Zero.

-Vale lo intentare… Pero primero-dijo acercándose a un cajón y sacan unos googles rojos con el cristal de color naranja. Cuando miro los googles se le vino un recuerdo.

 **Flashback hace 10 años después de escapar de All for One.**

Se podía ver como en una pequeña casa un poco maltratada habían muchas lucecitas junto con un árbol, y nieve a su alrededor, con una pequeña fogata pero nos enfocaremos en un Zero de solo 6 años junto con una Himiko de 5 años dándose un regalo cada uno.

-Feliz navidad Himiko-chan-dijo Zero dándole un paquete de color rosa.

-Igualmente Zero-kun-dijo Himiko dándole un regalo naranja.

Los dos después sacaron dos paquetes de regalos de diferentes colores y se acercaron a la pequeña bebe Eri-Feliz navidad hija-dijeron ambos dándole un regalo y esta chillaba de felicidad antes de continuar Zero noto un pequeño sobre naranja debajo del árbol con una nota.

-¿Himiko esto lo dejaste tú?-pregunto a su amiga la cual negó con la cabeza y se acercó a este-¿Qué dirá la nota?-dijo agarrando la nota y empezar a leerlo.

 _ **Nota de ¿?**_

 _ **Feliz navidad Zero. No me conoces pero yo conocia a tus padres y no saben en donde estas. Pero yo soy responsable de darte este regalo que ellos querian darte en persona en una navidad. Pero no lograban encontarte. Solo dire que siempre tendre echado un ojo en ti.  
**_

 _ **Atte ?  
**_

Decía la nota que dejo muy sorprendido a ambos niños-Concia... ah... mis padres...-decía el pequeño Zero derramando lágrimas de sangre.

-Zero-dijo Himiko abrazándolo por la espalda-algún día los encontraremos te lo juro-dijo con los ojos cerrados y abrazándolo con cariño. Este se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, para después empezar a abrir el sobre, viendo que eran unos googles rojos con el cristal de color naranja.

-¡Son unos googles! ¡Siempre quise uno!-dijo este poniéndose los googles pero le quedaba grande-Jeje creo que será mejor esperar para que crezca y los use aún mejor-dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Himiko y la pequeña Eri reían.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Cuando dejo de recordar no pudo evitar que una lagrima de sangre se le escapara de la mejilla, lo que sorprendió a su prima que no había visto a Zero llorar así desde que se conocía o desde que no lo hace voluntariamente-Me jure que no lloraría pero es difícil no hacerlo-dijo este secándose la lagrima de sangre.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a su primo el cual asintió.

-Si no te preocupes-dijo terminando de limpiarse la cara del rastro de sangre que le dejo su lagrima.

-Bien asegúrate de no ver de verdad-dijo Yugito con una sonrisa mientras Zero apretaba con fuerza los ojos cerrados.

-¿Así?

-Si. Ahora sigue mi voz-dijo está saliendo del cuarto siendo seguida de Zero el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ya los puedo abrir?-pregunto Zero mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto con su prima.

-No aun no-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-"¿Ese es mi hijo/Sochi?"-pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos adultos viendo como su hijo había crecido durante todos estos años.

Zero siguió caminando junto con Yugito hasta pararse cerca del árbol de navidad-Bien ahora detente-dijo está haciendo que nuestro protagonista pare la marcha.

-Bien. ¿Ahora puedo abrir los ojos?-pregunto pero no sabía por qué, quería abrir los ojos literalmente.

-Si ábrelos-dijo Yugito haciendo que este empiece a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-Hijo/Sochi-se escucharon las voces de dos adultos.

Cuando Zero termino de abrir los ojos vio como un hombre de pelo naranja como el suyo pero más largo, junto con una mujer de pelo castaño-rojizo mirándolo con impresión, al igual que a este, enfrente de él estaban sus padres verdaderos y no el mal nacido de All for One, se veían igual a la foto que había encontrado, este recordó su sueño cuando se enfrentó a black por primera vez-"Si este es otro sueño no quiero despertar"-se dijo mentalmente sin saber qué Shino leyó su mente con su quirk.

-No este no es un sueño sochi-menciono la mujer empezando a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

 **Sueño de Zero flashback.**

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto este mirando a los dos adultos junto a Himiko.**

 **-Somos tus padres Zero-dijeron ambos adultos con una sonrisa.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

Zero sin querer empezó a llorar lágrimas de sangre pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad-¿U-U-U-Ustedes…de verdad… son… mis padres?-pregunto aun llorando sin darse cuenta que los dos adultos también estaban llorando pero en especial la mujer y el hombre no lloraba mucho.

-Si somos nosotros Zero-dijeron ambos adultos con una sonrisa.

-Sorpresa Zero-dijo Yugito con una sonrisa y con lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos.

Zero no se aguantó más y se lanzó a abrasarlos- **¡MAMAAAA PAPAAAAA!** -grito este llorando de felicidad corriendo hacia ellos.

- **¡HIJOOOO!** -gritaron ambos adultos corriendo hacia su hijo con lágrimas para terminar en un cálido abrazo familiar, sin darse que los otros amigos de Zero miraban la escena con una sonrisa cariñosa y con alegría al ver una familia reunirse.

-¡Mama Papa! ¡Yo siempre quise conocerlos!-decía Zero sin parar de llorar.

-Ya no te preocupes hijo no nos volveremos a separar-decía llorando de alegría Shino.

-Si no te preocupes prometo no volver a perderte hijo-dijo un Goultard super feliz de volver a tener a su hijo de vuelta.

-¿Volver a perderme?-pregunto un poco confundido el pelinaranjo.

-Cuando solo eras un bebe de tan solo 2 años. All for One buscaba alguien digno para ser su heredero, cuando vio el gran futuro que teníamos en la familia gracias a nuestros poderosos quirks, somos superiores a All Might claro que peleamos no por fama y por respeto sino por la paz en el mundo. Hasta rechace la oferta de ser el símbolo de paz-lo que menciono sorprendió a todos del lugar-Y cuando supo que tú naciste no dudo ni dos segundos para raptarte a media noche. Cuando yo y tu madre llegamos a tu cuarto vimos a All for One y yo me le enfrente pero no logre derrotarlo. Desde ese día me jure que te encontraría y aquí estas-explicaba que paso cuando era bebe, Goultard a su hijo.

-Entiendo-dijo Zero dejando de llorar y separarse de sus padres-¿Pero cómo me encontraron?-pregunto ahora con dudas.

-Si no fuera por esa niña, no te hubiéramos encontrado-menciono la heroína gatuna apuntando a Yugito.

-¿Enserió Yugito?-decía con alegría mirando a su prima.

-Si Zero. Yo los traje aquí-al terminar de decía eso este se abalanzo sobre su prima dándole un fuerte abrazo lo que casi le rompe la espalda a la probé chica.

-¡Gracias Yugito!

-No… hay… de que… ¿pero podrías soltarme?-decía con dolor y esfuerzo-Me rompes la espalda…-al decir eso este la soltó de inmediato.

-Parece que heredo tu quirk cariño-dijo Mandalay mirando a su esposo.

-¡Jajajaja! Sé que será un gran heredero-decía riendo Goultard orgulloso de su hijo.

Ryoku también se encontraba feliz por su amigo pero noto que faltaba alguien con ellos o más bien dos personas faltaban. Se acercó a Alphonse para preguntar-¿Oye Alphonse, sabes donde están Himiko y Aereon?-pregunto este a su amigo.

-Si. Parece que se fue al sótano las dos-le respondió pero sospechaba de algo-Pero aun no salen-dijo ahora con dudas.

-¿Y que andarán haciendo estas dos?-pregunto viendo como su amigo levantaba los hombros-Vamos a ver-recibio un asentimiento de Alphonse.

 **(Parar música por ahora aquí)**

 **En el sótano.**

-Eh… ¿En dónde estoy?-dijo una Aereon notando que ya no tenía su traje especial y que estaba en un lugar sin luces-¿Dónde está mi traje especial?-dijo ahora preocupada.

-Ah. Hola Aereon-chan veo que despertaste. No te preocupes estamos en el sótano de la casa-respondió otra voz conocida para Aereon.

-¿Himiko-chan? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-pregunto está un poco confundida sin esperarse lo siguiente. Himiko prendió la luz y mostro que estaban en una clase de sala de tortura y ella estaba atada en una mesa de tortura rodeada de muchas cuchillas de diferentes tamaños. Lo que la aterro demasiado-¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo?-pregunto muy aterrada.

-Algo que te ara no volver a acercarte a mi Zero, es solo mío-respondio está saliendo de las sombras con un traje de enfermera cubierta de salsa de tomate **(Sangre obvio)** -Pero mejor te canto algo antes de descuartizarte-al solo decir eso la lleno de miedo a Aereon que lloraba de miedo.

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=IfiWHOu7JiI)**

 **-Noooooo eeeeees-**

Se empezó a escuchar música de la nada.

 **-Fácil tenerte un buen tiempoooooooo.-**

Cantaba himiko acercando a Aereon con un cuchillo.

 **-Lubrica y aumenta apuestas.**

 **-Mira solo hay cuatro letras.**

 **-Jode y besa al mismo tiempoooooo.-**

Cantaba mientras se paseaba a su alrededor y Aereon la seguía con la mirada.

 **-Huele algo que he olvidado.**

 **-Muerto, envuelto y enterrado.**

 **-Hoy no seré un gánster.**

 **-Ni algo malo tal vez.**

 **-Soy un pequeño niño.**

Cantaba acercándose más a Aereon.

 **-Y estas en mi camino.**

Canto para parar un momento y seguir.

 **-¿Que decidir si es de vivir o morir?**

 **-Si al cielo tú te fueras nadie lloraría por ti.**

Lo que las dos chicas no notaban era que Ryoku y Alphonse bajaron al sótano y tenían caras de palo y con una mirada desconcertada por lo que veían.

 **(Parar música)**

 **-¡PERO QUE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** gritaron ambos chicos interrumpiendo la canción de Himiko y haciendo que Aereon suspire de alivio al ver a sus salvadores.

-Esperen esto no es lo que parece. Solo estamos jugando al hospital-decía Himiko con una linda sonrisa intentando excusarse para que Zero no se diera cuenta lo que hacía.

-Si claro. Como si te fuéramos a creer-dijo Ryoku desatando a Aereon y dándole su traje especial lo que saco un suspiro de esta-Y además cantabas la canción mal. Yo te enseñare a cantar-dijo preparándose para cantar mientras sonaba la canción.

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=jCi1hms5QQY)**

 **-Noooooo eeeeeees.**

 **-Fácil aguantar un buen tiempoooooooo.-**

Cantaba Ryoku acercándose a sus amigos.

 **-Lubrica y aumenta apuestas.**

 **-Mira solo hay cuatro letras.**

 **-Jode y besa al mismo tiempooooooo.**

 **-Huele algo que he olvidado.**

 **-Muerto, envuelto y enterrado.**

 **-Hoy no sere un ganstser-** cantaba acercándose a Alphonse.

 **-Ni alguien malo tal vez-** canto apareciendo a las espaldas de Himiko que solo miraba la cosa con una cara normal.

 **-Soy un pequeño niño-** canto acercándose a Aereon.

 **-Y estas en mi camino.-** canto parando de cantar un momento y...

 **-¿Que decidir si es de vivir o morir?**

 **-Si al cielo tú te fueras**

 **-Nadie lloraría por ti.**

 **-No es de extrañar.**

 **-Mi corazón esta…**

 **-Congelado hasta al final.**

 **-Cierra puertas-** cerro una puerta **-persianas-** canto bajando las persianas de una ventana **-¡Vamos a pasear!-** apago la luz para salir ahora del sotano.

 **(Suena la música)**

 **-Convencer y gustar siempre apestaaaaaaa-** cantaba viendo a Zero hablar con sus padres y con Yugito.

 **-Si no lo hago soy cobarde.**

 **-Mientras que mil gatos caen-** coincidencia o no miles de gatos cayeron sobre Ryoku.

 **-Complacer a todos apestaaaaaaa-** salió de la pila de gatos para volver con los chicos al sótano.

 **-Baila ebrio y cae muerto-** cantaba bailando como un cosaco de Rusia y luego parar.

 **-Diez bebidas, sigo cuerdo-** canto ahora tomándose unas 10 bebidas y luego parar.

 **-Te tengo a la mano-** canto ahora acercándose amenazantemente a los chicos.

 **-Con mismas reglas vamos.**

 **-Con verdad engañarme.**

 **-Aun puedo enfadarme.-** canto poniéndose los ojos blancos brillantes y calmarse.

 **-¿Que decidir si es de vivir o morir?**

 **-Si al cielo tú te fueras**

 **-Nadie lloraría por ti.**

 **-No es de extrañar.**

 **-Mi corazón esta…**

 **-Congelado hasta al final.**

 **-Cierra puertas, persianas. ¡Vamos a pasear!**

 **-O aun un rio te podría lanzar-** dijo usando su imaginación para verse a una Aereon viendo el rio para ser arrojada al agua por Himiko.

 **-O un pastel envenenar-** ahora se ve como Himiko le da un pastel a Aereon que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

 **-No lo niego, sé que te voy a extrañaaaaaaar.-** salio de su imaginación para continuar cantando.

 **-O te podría enterrar-** canto teniendo una pala.

 **-Pero un cuchillo tendrás-** canto mirando como Himiko lo miraba con una sonrisa tan tierna y se le acercaba con un filoso cuchillo.

 **-Y me querrás matar por esto-** canto ahora escapando con mucho miedo de Himiko hasta que se calme.

 **-¿Que decidir si es de vivir o morir?**

 **-Si al cielo tú te fueras**

 **-Nadie lloraría por ti.**

 **-No es de extrañar.**

 **-Mi corazón esta…**

 **-Congelado hasta al final.**

 **-Cierra puertas, persianas. ¡Vamos a pasear!**

 **(Fin de la canción)**

-Así es como se canta una canción malvada-dijo con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta que Aereon temblaba de miedo por la imaginación que vio de Ryoku y Alphonse solo tenía cara de palo, en cuanto Himiko esta solo tenía una sonrisa aún más sádica al encontrar más formas de torturar a una chica que se acerca a Zero-Bueno ya volvamos con los demás-diciendo eso todos volvieron a subir para salir del sótano.

 **Volviendo con Zero y sus padres.**

 **(Volver a reproducir /watch?v=IYg70N2vSkg &t=12s)**

-Papa mama ¿se quedaran a la navidad?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamentamos hijo. Pero el resto de la familia aun nos espera-cuando Mandalay menciono más familiares, a Zero se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡¿Puedo ir con ustedes?!-pregunto muy emocionado.

-Pues claro que si hijo. Eres de la familia. Un Shoshinco de la cabeza hasta los pies y que siempre sabe cómo usar la cabeza-respondió Goultard con una gran sonrisa a su hijo.

-Genial. ¿Chicos? ¿Quieren venir?-le pregunto al resto, los cuales aceptaron con una sonrisa queriendo conocer al resto de la familia de Zero.

 **En un lugar de las montañas.**

-Ten cuidado ahí arriba Tomoko-dijo una mujer de cuerpo atlético. Tiene el cabello rubio a la altura de su espalda con un largo flequillo lateral cubriendo parte de su frente y ojos verdes. Llevaba una chaqueta de invierno de color azul y pantalones largos de color celeste, de nombre Ryuko Tsuchikawa miembro de las heroínas llamadas Pussy cats de nombre de heroína Pixie-bob y la mejor amiga de Mandalay la madre de Zero.

-Lo se Ryuko no me lo tienes que decir dos veces-respondió una chica delgada. Tiene el cabello largo de color azul turquesa y con grandes y redondos ojos de color amarillo con pequeñas pupilas. Llevaba una chaqueta de invierno de color verde y pantalones largos de color amarillo, de nombre Tomoko Shiretoko es igual que la anterior chica, era miembro de las heroínas Pussy cats de nombre heroína Ragdoll y otra de las amigas de la madre de Zero.

-Por lo menos el árbol se ve mejor que la última vez-menciono un chico de solo 20 años de edad se parecía mucho a Zero, con la diferencia que tenía la piel bronceada morena y era más alto, con los ojos grises y el pelo erizado de apariencia de súper sayajin, llevaba una chaqueta de peli de color marrón y unos pantalones largos negros, de nombre Tristepin Shoshinco hermano mayor de Zero, y conocido por los héroes como Caballero Yopuka.

-Si la última vez quedo en desastre, ya que tu madre se la paso lamentándose que no pudo cuidar bien de tu hermanito-dijo una mujer de la misma edad de Tristepin, tenía el pelo rubio corto, ojos verdes, y de ropa llevaba una chaqueta de invierno negro y pantalones largos del mismo color, de nombre Evangelin esposa de Tristepin, y conocida por los héroes llamada La diosa arquera.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-menciono el chico con tristeza-Solo… espero que esta navidad no sea un desastre como la anterior y que espero que algún día los héroes tengas señal de él-menciono lo último con tristeza.

-No te preocupes papa. Estoy seguro que tío Zero algún día aparecerá-menciono un niño de 8 años, pelo rubio como la mujer anterior, ojos de color rojo ámbar, y de ropa llevaba un suéter de color café, unos pantalones largos de color negro, de nombre Flopin hijo de Tristepin y de Evangelin.

-Si papi. No te pongas así-menciono esta vez una niña de pelo largo atado en una coleta de color naranja como Tristepin, ojos grises como su padre de una edad de 8 años como el niño anterior, llevaba de ropa una chaqueta negra, y pantalones largos del mismo color, hija de Tristepin y Evangelin, y hermana de Flopin.

-Lo sé pero igual me preocupa-dijo Tristepin. Pero en ese momento se escucha como alguien entra por la puerta del lugar.

-¡Ya llegamos!-se escuchó la voz de Goultard por el lugar.

-O papa ya llegaron y vinieron con…-no término de hablar al ver como un chico muy parecido a él y a su padre, entro a la casa, junto a otros chicos. Tristepin se acercó al chico de solo 16 años y este hizo lo mismo-¿Tu… eres… Zero?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta sin aguantarse la emoción al ver a su hermanito.

-Si soy Zero. Y por el camino papa y mama me contaron que tenía un hermano llamado Tritepin… ¿Tu eres él?-pregunto el chico con igual emoción.

Tristepin no dijo nada y abrazo a su hermano con fuerza no queriendo que desaparezca como antes-Lamento… que… te secuestraran hermanito… fui un cobarde al no defenderte-menciono Tristepin con tristeza y llorando.

-No es tu culpa hermano…-dijo Zero dejando el abrazo viendo a su hermano-¿Todo bien?

-Si todo bien-dijo este secándose las lágrimas. Sin esperarse que dos borrones uno blanco y otro negro lo taclearon para revelarse que eran los dos gemelas Eris-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto confundido.

-Somos las hijas de Zero-dijo la Eri buena lo que dejo petrificado a Tristepin no sabía que su hermano ya tuvo su primera vez y no sabía ¿con quién?

-Eh… ¿pero cómo?-le pregunto a Zero el cual antes de responder Himiko se adelantó.

-Fue lo más placentero que pudimos haber hecho cuando teníamos 6 años-dijo con un sonrojo y una mirada placentera, que con solo decir eso dejo en blanco a Tristepin.

 **-¡ZERO! ¡SMASH!-** después se vio como Zero golpeaba en la cabeza a Himiko con el cuerpo iluminado por el One for All, y esta se sujetaba la cabeza con una cómicas lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor, mientras las chicas del grupo la consolaban-No le creas.-dijo acercándose al oído de Tristepin-No se lo digas a las niñas pero son adoptadas cuando eran bebe. Me lo dejaron en la puerta de mi casa y yo junto con Himiko las cuidamos. Pero no se los digas-al decir eso recibió el asentimiento de su hermano el cual se paró del suelo.

-Bueno pues pasen-cuando dijo eso el grupo de amigos de Zero junto con sus padres entraron al lugar.

Ya adentro de la casa y de haber explicado como lo encontraron gracias a Yugito. Pixie-bob fue la primera en acercarse a Zero.

-¿Así que? ¿Tú debes ser el hijo perdido de Shino?-pregunto la rubia recibiendo un asentimiento de este-Bueno un gusto Zero. Yo soy Ryuko Tsuchikawa pero me puedes decir Ryuko-con solo decir el nombre de Ryuko Zero lo comparo con el nombre de su amigo.

-¿Eres la madre de mi amigo Ryoku?-con decir eso confundió a la chica pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amigo.

-Eso no es verdad yo tengo a mi propia madre-dijo este con enojo a su amigo-Que nuestros nombres sean casi iguales no nos hace parientes-finalizo con calma.

-Vale-dijo para después volver a Pixie-bob-Te vez de 31 años-con solo decir eso fue golpeado en la cara de parte de Ryuko con su palma.

-¡Yo siempre tendré 18 en mi corazón!-menciono esta con enojo al igual que emoción.

-E-E-E-Esta bien-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero después fue embestido por dos manchas una naranja y otra amarilla.

-¿Tu eres nuestro tio?-dijo Elely con una sonrisa a Zero.

-Si yo soy su tio-menciono este con una gota de sudor.

-¿Tienes un regalo para nosotros?-menciono Flopin.

-Eh no por ahora-menciono este con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ya niños dejen a su tío que recién los conoce-dijo Evangelin lo cual ambos niños se bajaron de Zero-Un gusto soy Evangelin y soy la esposa de Tristepin-al decir eso hizo a Zero sonreir.

-¿Zero?-llamo la atención Kuro.

-¿Qué pasa Kuro?

-¿Quién es el niño que nos manda miradas asesinas?-pregunto este apuntando a un niño que tenía una gorra de dos cuernos, con una mirada penetrante **(se verá igual al anime Kota solo que en estilo invierno)**

-Pues no lo sé-menciono este-¿Quién es el niño mama?-le pregunto a su madre.

-O él es mi sobrino al igual que tu primo Zero-con decir eso este le sonrió pero Kota lo seguía mirando con odio-Kota no te pongas así y ven a saludar.

Pero el niño no dijo nada y permaneció en el mismo lugar, Zero noto eso y se acercó a este y le puso muecas chistosas pero este permanecía normal-Oye mama este chucho no se mueve-le dijo a su madre.

-Eso que ¿de seguro está muerto?-menciono Kiba con gracia.

-Estas muerto-dijo Zero tocando su cara con su dedo lo que enfado a Kota y golpeo la entrepierna de Zero pero este lo vio venir y atrapo su puño-Bueno intento pero no lo suficiente-dijo devolviéndole el golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y lo dejo inconsciente-Ups parece que me pase un poco de la mano-menciono este con una sonrisa nerviosa y cargo el niño para dejarlo en un sillón del lugar.

-Que fuerza-menciono Tomoko bajando del lugar en donde estaba decorando el árbol-Se nota que eres el hijo de Goultard aunque no debiste golpear a Kota así.

-Meh se lo busco-dijo Zero con normalidad.

-Bueno un gusto Zero soy Tomoko-menciono la mujer peliverde.

-Un gusto.

Después de eso ya eran las 11:50 de la noche, Kota había despertado con enojo a su primo al recordar el golpe, y ya era casi navidad.

-Oye Alphonse-menciono Ryoku a su amigo.

-¿No crees que la familia de Zero son los héroes Pussy cats?

-Sí creo que lo son-respondió este con confusión a su amigo-¿Cómo crees que se vería Zero con un traje Pussy cat?-con solo mencionar eso ambos empezaron a imaginarse a su amigo con un traje de héroe de gato estilo Pussy cat pero de color naranja y con pintura naranja de bajo de los ojos en forma de espadas y este hacia una pose de gato diciendo "Nya".

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-** empezaron a reírse ambos chicos sin darse cuenta que su amigo los estaba mirando-¡Se vería muy ridículo con un traje de gato!-pero en ese momento ambos fueron agarrados de la cabeza por su amigo que tenía una aura asesina a su alrededor lo que hizo que ambos chicos empiecen a sudar y a temblar de miedo por su amigo.

-¿Quién se vería ridículo con un traje de gato idiotas?-menciono Zero con una sonrisa amable para después escucharse como muchos golpes salían de un cuarto al igual gritos de dolor de ambos chicos.

-¿De dónde vienen los gritos?-menciono Iida confundido.

-No lo sé-dijo Izuku con confusión.

-Bueno casi es el intercambio-menciono Saya con una sonrisa-Este es tu regalo hermana-dijo dándole un regalo a su hermana.

-Gracias y este es para ti-dijo Kaya dándole un regalo a su hermana.

-Toma Kiba-dijo Kuro dándole un regalo a Kiba.

-Gracias amigo toma-menciono dándole un regalo a Kuro.

-Toma Eri-menciono Shiroko dándole un regalo a su amiga.

-Gracias Shiroko este es para ti-menciono la niña dándole un regalo a su amiga.

-Black Eri este es tu regalo-menciono Zero dándole un regalo a su hija oscura lo cual era un libro de maldades.

-¿Qué es esto viejo? Si no está envuelto en un regalo yo no lo quiero-menciono esta con enojo.

-¿Disculpa?-menciono Himiko con enojo a su hija ya que ella y Zero habían escuchado que esta quería ese libro.

-Yo la agarro-menciono Zero agarrando a su hija por su espalda.

-De aquí no te escapas del monstruo de las cosquillas-menciono Himiko empezando a darles cosquillas a Black Eri la cual reía a todo pulmón al recibir las cosquillas.

- **¡NO, NO JAJAJAJJAJAJA YA ME RINDO!** -se rindió la niña recibiendo el regalo de sus padres.

Ya todos había recibido sus regalos de cada uno y de los regalos navideños y ya eran las 00:30.

-Por fin pude conocer a mis padres-menciono Zero estado sentado en una silla afuera de la casa de sus padres junto con Himiko sin saberlo que su amigo Ryoku y su prima Yugito tenían algo planeado para ambos.

-Me alegra eso-menciono Himiko la cual bajo la cabeza con tristeza lo que llamo la atención de Zero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… Tú conociste a tus padres. Pero yo todavía no se ¿Quiénes eran mis padres? ¿No sé si fueron héroes o villanos?-menciono esta con tristeza-¿Crees que algún día los conoceré?

-Confía en mí. Algún día los encontraremos y les preguntaremos porque te abandonaron y podrán volver a ser una familia-dijo este con una sonrisa lo que sonrojo a Himiko.

-Sí creo que tienes razón-dijo esta con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Ahora-dijo un Ryoku escondido en un lugar apartado de sus amigos junto con Yugito.

-Vale-menciono la chica usando una caña de pescar que tenía una hoja muy conocida por navidad y las parejas enamoradas. Esta acerco la caña de pescar a su primo y amiga, y poner la hoja encima de los dos.

 **Volviendo con los dos.**

Estos notaron la hoja y se sonrojaron ambos-¿Eso es?-pregunto Zero.

-Sí creo que es eso-dijo Himiko viendo la hoja.

-Sabes yo siempre sentí algo en mi corazón por ti Himiko pero no sabía que era-menciono el chico sonrojado y bajando la mirada-Siempre sentía que quería estar contigo en todo momento pero no como amigo o hermano, y no quería separarme de ti para nada, y que te quiero proteger con mi vida… Y creo-dijo este lo que emociono a Himiko ya que sabía a lo que se refería Zero-Creo… que tú me gustas-finalizo con un gran sonrojo.

-Zero tú también me gustas. Me gustas desde que somos niños. Yo siempre espere este momento para que te confesaras-dijo lo que sonrojo de más a Zero-Zero yo te amo-finalizo para después los dos acercarse lentamente y conectar sus labios con los de Zero ambos cerraron los ojos terminando en un lindo beso de ambos.

Si la hoja que estaba encima de los dos era un Muérdago navideño para las parejas. Ryoku y Yugito sonrieron con un sonrojo al ver a sus amigos besarse-Nuestro trabajo termino-mencionaron ambos para después retirarse abrazándose el uno al otro.

Los dos amigos y ahora novios aun se estaban besando, pero lo que no se daban cuenta Zero y Himiko era que alguien les saco una foto con un flash, haciendo que ambos se separen y vieran que la responsable era la madre de Zero, Shino la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-Si van hacerlo algún día usen siempre protección ya que no quiero ser abuela tan rápido-cuando dijo eso sonrojo mucho a Zero y emociono a Himiko-Bueno vamos adentro-cuando dijo eso esta se retiró dejando a los dos solos.

-Bueno creo que ahora somos-dijo Zero con un sonrojo y la vez con una sonrisa.

-Sí creo que ahora somos novios-menciono Himiko con una sonrisa e igual de sonrojada.

-Bueno me permite mi señorita-dijo Zero poniendo el brazo para que esta lo abrazara y se apegaran el uno con el otro.

-Me gustaría volver a cría a un bebe Zero-dijo está sonrojando a Zero.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo hasta que tengamos 18. Ni que nos fuera a caer un bebe del cielo-dijo este con gracia haciendo reír a la chica, que sin saberlo un regalo apareció con un destello de la nada adentro de la casa junto a Kuro y Wyrm la cual impresionada tomo el regalo viendo que decía para: Zero y Himiko de ¿? Lo que la confundió, y se acercó a los dos.

-¿Zero se les olvido abrir este regalo?-menciono Wyrm dándoles un regalo rojo a Zero-A si también es para Himiko significa que es para ambos-cuando dijo eso confundió a los ahora novios.

-Pues que esperan ábranla para saber que es-dijo Goultard acercándose a su hijo junto con su esposa y el resto de la casa.

-Eh… está bien-dijo Zero abriendo el regalo sin esperarse que lo que había adentro, era un pequeño bebe de pelo naranja parecido al de Zero, con dos alitas pequeñas de demonio en su cabeza, con una cola de demonio en su cintura en la parte trasera. Este abrió los ojos mostrando unos ojos amarillos afilados muy parecido a los de Himiko, y le sonrió a Zero el cual tenía la mirada vacía al igual que todos excepto de Himiko la cual miraba al bebe con emoción, Zero volvió a cerrar el regalo pero lo que provoco que él bebe empiece a llorar y este lo volvió a abrir con prisa-¡No debí imaginar que no estabas!-dijo este con preocupación al igual que todos en el lugar y saco él bebe de la caja y lo puso en una silla del lugar-¡No llores bebe!-dijo para después ver como las chicas se acercaban al bebe para empezar a decirle "¿dónde está él bebe? Aquí está" cuando dijeron eso calmaron al bebe el cual volvió a sonreír. Pero después puso una mueca y empezó a esforzarse para hacer algo, lo que confundió a todos, pero después se calmó y les sonrió a todos pero…-¡Que feo huele!-menciono Zero tapándose la nariz al igual que todos incluyendo a los más chicos y a Kota.

-Yo lo cambio-menciono Mandalay para después quitarle el pañal al bebe y ver que no era un niño sino una niña-O es ella y no el-dijo está poniéndole una toalla en la cintura al bebe-Por ahora no tenemos un pañal pero servirá-menciono con una sonrisa para después volver con los demás-Es niña y no niño. Sera mejor que se hagan responsables de ella, Zero y Himiko-dijo pasándole él bebe a Himiko la cual sonrio.

-Claro la cuidare como lo hice con Eri-menciono esta con una sonrisa.

- **¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!** ¡Tengo una hermanita!-empezó a saltar Eri feliz por tener una hermanita mientras todos celebraban por la nueva miembro en la familia.

-"Esta ha sido la mejor navidad de mi vida"-pensó Zero con una sonrisa viendo a todos celebrar.

 **(Fin de la canción y Reproducir este /watch?v=_ZjLqmLZTuM)**

 **(Música suena).**

 **\- Shiriai ja nakute.**

 **-Tomodachi ja nakute.**

 **-¡Oretachi wa famiri! (Umi ni deru kagiri!)-se escuchaban como varias voces cantaban.**

 **-Shinseki ja nakute kyoudai ja nai.**

 **-¡Oretachi wa famiri!-**

 **(Suena música)**

 **-Dadappiroi kaizu miwatashite mite mo.**

 **-Kore dake no yatsura mitsukannai ze-Se escuchó como Zero cantaba con alegría.**

 **-Ichiryuu no komarimono.**

 **-Norikonda maza shippu-Se escuchó ahora como Himiko cantaba con alegría.**

 **-Sore made no joushiki.**

 **-Sutete kara koi yo.-se escuchó como ahora Kane cantaba con enojo al ser obligado a cantar.**

 **-Everyday sabaiba.**

 **-Sugee mongachi.-Se escuchó como Ryoku cantaba con alegría.**

 **-Ichiban no otakara o tsukamaeru Maza shippu-Se escuchó como Toda la clase de la 1-F cantaban en coro.**

 **(Suena música)**

 **-Saikou no yatsuratte.**

 **-¡Saikou ni waraun da!-Se escuchó como Zero volvía a cantar con alegría.**

 **(Suena la música)**

 **-Shiriai ja nakute.**

 **-Tomodachi ja nakute.**

 **-Oretachi wa famiri! (Bouken no kagiri!).**

 **-Shinseki ja nakute.**

 **-kyoudai ja nai.**

 **-Oretachi wa famiri!-Se volvió a escuchar como todos volvían a cantar.**

 **(Suena música)**

 **-¡Seré el mejor héroe de la historia!-dijo Zero con gran alegría.**

 **-Peleare, superare a Zero y seré el mejor héroe-dijo Kane con valentía.**

 **-Protegeré a todos sin importar el precio-menciono Yugito con valentía.**

 **-¡Seré el mejor héroe de todos!-dijo Kiba con mucho valor y lleno de determinación.**

 **-Seré el héroe que todos necesitan-menciono Alphonse con una gran sonrisa y valentía.**

 **-No me quedare atrás para nada-menciono Ryoku con una gran sonrisa**

 **-Yo seré el mejor héroe con poderes oscuros-menciono Kuro con valentía.**

 **-No seré la carga para mi familia-Menciono Himiko con valentía.**

 **(Música sonando)**

 **-Honmono no dekai yume miteru me ni wa.**

 **-Honmono igai wa mienai hazu sa-Termino Zero con una gran sonrisa**

 **-Tobikiri no dori-ma.**

 **-Gentei no maza shippu-Se escuchó ahora a Eri junto con** **Shiroko cantar las dos con mucha felicidad.**

 **-Senchimentaru muyou.**

 **-Egao only yuukou.-Se escuchó a Ryoku cantar con una gran sonrisa y con felicidad.**

 **-Famiri tte imi wa.**

 **-Hitokoto ja naitte koto.-Se escuchó como Himiko y Yugito cantaban feliz mente (sé que se escucha solo a uno cantar pero imagínense que dos cantaron).**

 **-Tabemono ni mo namida ni mo te o dasu ze Maza shippu.-Cantan todos.**

 **(Música sonando)**

 **-Saikou no nakama nara**

 **-¡Saikou ni tsuyoin da!-Zero volvió a cantar con alegría.**

 **(Música sonando)**

 **-Shiriai ja nakute.**

 **-Tomodachi ja nakute.**

 **-Oretachi wa famiri! (Never be hitori).**

 **-Shinseki ja nakute kyoudai ja nai.**

 **-Oretachi wa famiri!**

 **-Shiriai ja nakute.**

 **-Tomodachi ja nakute.**

 **-Oretachi wa famiri! (Never be hitori).**

 **-Shinseki ja nakute kyoudai ja nai.**

 **-Oretachi wa... famiri!-Se escuchaba como toda la clase 1-F cantaba en coro sin dejar a nadie atrás.**

 **-No perderemos contra nadie y estaremos juntos hasta el final ¿verdad Zero?-dijo Himiko con una sonrisa hacia su novio.**

 **-Claro que siempre estaremos juntos. ¡Vamos todos a entrenar!-grito con felicidad.**

 **-¡Vale Zero!-gritaron todos sus amigos.**

 **(Fin de la música)**

 **Advertencia Spoiler por navidad se recomienda discriminación. Y lees bajo tu propio riesgo si quieres puedes asaltártelo sin nada más que decir que empiece el spoiler.**

 **Se podía ver como en una gran cabaña había una luz prendida y se mostraba que era de noche y era en un lugar de un campamento y había cosas de entrenamiento afuera de la cabaña.**

 **Entrando por la luz se podía ver a todos los chicos de la Clase 1-A, 1-F y 1-B con pijamas listos para dormir.**

 **-Bueno tuvimos un gran día hoy-menciono Sora con una sonrisa-Porque no descansamos y nos tomamos esta noche para dormir ¿vale?-dijo para después acostarse en su cama-Buenas noches *ronquido* *ronquido* *Golpe*-Se escuchó como una almohada golpeaba a Sora en su cabeza en la nuca.**

 **-¡Pero si yo ya estaba dormido y me has despertado!-menciono un enojado Awani indicando que el lanzo la almohada.**

 **-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Si quieres tanto dormir?! ¡Vuelve a dormirte! ¡Pues deja a otros descansar!-menciono con enojo Sora volviendo a lanzarle la almohada a Awani en su cara.**

 **-Tendrás el morro tío-menciono Awani con enojo. Pero otra almohada volvió a ser lanzado por Sora hacia Mineta el cual cayó de su cama.**

 **-Y tu quédate calladito ya que con la voz y risa de pervertido que suena a un pito que tienes nadie podrá dormí-mención para después Mineta encarar a Sora con enojo.**

 **-Mira quien habla el angelito de la clase-menciono este con enojo.**

 **-Izumi se supone que eres ahora una chica, no deberías irte a tu cama con tus amigas-menciono un Zero con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al ver a Izumi en su cama y no estando con las chicas.**

 **-La habitación de las chicas ya estaba lleno y no había espacio para más. Así que me vine a dormir aquí contigo. ¿N-N-No te importa verdad?-menciono esta con un sonrojo.**

 **-Bueno yo-dijo un poco sonrojado para después ahora este recibir un almohadazo en su cara.**

 **-No queremos a otro pervertido Zero mejor ve a dormir con tus padres-menciono Awani haciendo reír a todos.**

 **-Para que sepas yo ya estoy grande y no necesito dormir con mis padres-dijo sin notar como ahora todos los chicos de las tres clases se lanzaban almohadas queriendo lastimarse.**

 **-¡ES QUE NO PUEDEN DORMIR SEGUNDONES!-menciono Bakugou con enojo siendo recibiendo por un almohadazo en la cara y devolverla con enojo y una explosión hacia los otros.**

 **-¡¿Con que quieren pelea eh?!-menciono Zero tronándose los nudillos y Izumi recibía un almohadazo en la cara-¡NADIE LASTIMA A UNA DE MIS NOVIAS! ¡AHORA VEREIS!-grito con enojo lanzándose contra los chicos. Izumi miro a los chicos pelear.**

 **Zero estaba encima de Bakugou aplicándole una llave de lucha. Ryoku estaba estirándoles las mejillas a Jason. Alphonse estaba aplastando a Kirishima y mordía en la cabeza a Tsutsu. Kuro estaba haciéndole una llave de lucha de piernas a Awani. Y Sora pisoteaba a Mineta para que se controle y los otros peleaban a su modo haciendo sonreír a Izumi.**

 **En la habitación de las chicas.**

 **-"Como ellas pueden dormir tranquilas"-pensaron todas las chicas de la 1-A y 1-B viendo como las de la clase 1-F dormían tranquilamente ya que era costumbre para ellas escuchar como sus compañeros peleaban-"Pobre de Izumi/la peliverde"-pensaron por ultimo para volverse a tratar de dormir pero antes miraron a Himiko la cual dormía con una linda sonrisa y un peluche muy parecido a Zero, y eso les saco un escalofrió a las chicas-"Zero cuidate de esta chica"-pensaron por ultimo para después ponerse unos tapones para los oídos y dormirse.**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí el especial navideño.**

 **¿A qué se referirá Zero a una de sus novias? ¿Desde cuándo Izuku es llamado Izumi? ¿Acaso Himiko decidió compartir a Zero o nada mas quiere presas con quien practicar desmembramientos XD? Todo eso y más en los capítulos futuros de "Seamos Heroes".**

 **Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y nos vemos en el especial de año nuevo.**

 **CHAO CHAO.**


	16. Chapter 2 temporada 2

**Capítulo 2 temporada 2**

 **Hola gente que lee este fic ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y si lo estas espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de "Seamos héroes temporada 2".**

 **Sin nada que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2 temporada 2: ¡Nuevos vs Zero! y ¡Es hora de entrenar!**

Los nuevos de la clase sentían como si algo los asechara mientras aprendían ingles de la maestra fantasma.

-Muy bien quiero que escriban estas oraciones en inglés y busquen el pasado simple-dijo la maestra Kireina mientras anotaba las oraciones en el pizarrón.

-Hai-dijeron todos en coro para ponerse a escribir y buscar el pasado simple.

-A ver si…-decía Kuro buscando la palabra pero no lo encontraba.

-Ni-chan ciento como si alguien me observara-dijo su hermanita.

-Ahora que lo dices yo también ciento como si alguien me observara-dijo incluyéndose en la conversación Kiba.

-También lo creías, creí que era la única-dijo Saya igual que su hermano (Nota: Kaya y Saya tiene la misma edad ósea 15 años).

-No eres la única hermanita-dijo Kaya igual que su hermana.

-"Nao sientes que alguien nos observa"-dijo Aka mentalmente a la chica Nao la cual asintió.

-"Si es como si algo me asechara"-dijo mentalmente a Aka mientras la chica ruda asentía en su mente.

-"¿Pero quién? Nos observa"-pensaron los nuevos que después sintieron como si algo los viera.

Todos miraron en la misma dirección para percatarse que la mirada venia de Zero el cual tenía una sonrisa-"¿Qué tendrá planeado?"-pensaron todos. Lo que todos no sabían era que Zero estaba escribiendo algo en unos papeles y eso lo notaron sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces Zero?-pregunto Alphonse queriendo saber que hacia su amigo.

-Estoy escribiendo unas cartas para los nuevos-dijo este llenando de dudas a su amigo y prima.

-¿Y para qué?-pregunto Yugito.

-Quiero ponerlos aprueba a todos los nuevos.

-¿Ponerlos a prueba?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Peleare con los nuevos en el cuarto de gimnasio. Ya le pedí permiso a Undyne-sensei así que puedo usarlo después-al decir eso dejo muy sorprendidos a su amigo y prima, sin saber que los otros prestaban atención.

-Escuchaste-dijo Sora susurrándole a Awani.

-Si. Cuanto crees que duren los nuevos contra Zero-susurro Awani.

-Las probabilidades de que los nuevos le ganen a Zero usando este todos sus quirks son…-decía Morasaki con una calculadora creyéndose listo hasta que la tiro por la ventana para decir-0 a unos 100-dijo con simpleza. Sacándoles una gota de sudor a los chicos.

-Bueno da igual-dijo Fei-Pero solo diré que será emocionante la pelea-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa lo resultados lo que importa es ver si son dignos de estar aquí-dijo Ryuji.

-Si en la clase 1-F solo aceptamos a los que tengan un gran quirk no a cualquiera-dijo Kane con sabiduría aunque no quiera admtirlo quería ver como Zero ponía a prueba a los nuevos.

-¿Escucharon chicas?-Les dijo Ren a sus compañeras

-Si. ¿De verdad Zero pondrá a prueba a los nuevos?-se preguntó Kanna con dudas.

-No lo sé. No lo sabremos si no lo comprobamos-dijo Aereon con su voz robótica pero femenina.

-Bueno. Espero que sea interesante-menciono Aira con una sonrisa lo que no sabían era que alguien estaba escuchando todo lo que conversaban atra vez de la pared y eso era una clase de auricular de piel que estaba conectado a la pared.

Este se desconectó y volvió al lugar de donde proviene indicando que venia del salo de la clase 1-A. Y la responsable fue Jirou que quería saber que pasaba en esa clase ya que su maestro por ahora estaba durmiendo en su saco de dormir amarillo.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-pregunto Momo a su compañera.

-Parece que Zero piensa poner a prueba a sus nuevos compañeros en el gimnasio-respondió esta con la mano en la barbilla.

-¿Por qué lo aria?-pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

-No lo sé.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros Jirou.

-Bueno no lo sabremos si no lo vemos-respondió Todoroki de forma normal recibiendo un asentimiento de todos sus compañeros que les pico la curiosidad de que planeaban hacer la clase 1-F.

 **De vuelta a la clase 1-F.**

Estos se dirigían a la sala del comedor para poder descansar y comer algo de la cafetería. Pero se vio como alguien colocaba una hoja de papel en los bolsos y mochilas de los nuevos compañeros y después se retiraba a una gran velocidad para que nadie lo vea.

-Olvide mi dinero para mi almuerzo-se dijo así mismo Kuro llegando a su bolso pero al abrirlo encontró una hoja de papel doblado junto con su dinero-¿Y esto que es?-se preguntó para después abrir la hoja de papel que decía solamente.

 **Tú y los nuevos vengan al gimnasio con los trajes de gimnasia puestas, ya que yo mismo los pondré a prueba para ver si son dignos de estar en nuestra clase. Les deseo suerte.**

 **Atte Z.**

Era todo lo que decía la hoja de papel-¿Ponernos a prueba?-se preguntó Kuro con curiosidad-Sera mejore que les avise a los otros nuevos estudiantes-al finalizar de decir eso se fue a la cafetería para contarles a sus compañeros y quería saber ¿quién era Z?

 **En el lugar del gimnasio de la U.A.**

Se podía ver como todos los nuevos chicos de la clase estaban con sus uniformes de gimnasia enfrente de la entrada, listos para lo que sea que vaya a pasar-¿estás seguro que es aquí Kuro?-pregunto Kiba a su compañero.

-Si. Así decía la hoja-dijo este guardando la hoja de papel en sus pantalones.

-¿Pero quién es Z ni-chan?-pregunto Shiroko a su hermano mayor.

-Pues no lo sabremos si no entramos. Andando-respondio Kiba a la hermana de su amigo. Entrando al lugar junto con sus hermanas y los otros.

-"Ten cuidado Nao. Tengo el presentimiento que esto será violento"-menciono Aka a su portadora.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la chica un poco asustada.

-"Estoy de lo más segura Nao. Ten cuidado pero no te preocupes si algo malo pasa yo peleare por ti"-Menciono la ruda a su amiga.

-Vale gracias Aka-menciono Nao con alivio, antes de entrar y ver que sus compañeros estaban enfrente del chico de ojos azules y el pelo naranja erizado de nombre Zero-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah parece que llegaste Nao. Justo a tiempo para explicar lo que pasa aquí-dijo el chico peli naranja sin notar que otras personas estaban viendo lo que pasaba la mayoría era la clase 1-F sin contar a Kane que se largó y algunos de los chicos y chicas de la clase 1-A.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Tú eres Z?-pregunto Saya a Zero.

-Sip yo soy Z y los voy a poner a prueba-dijo este con una sonrisa malvada lo que les paso un escalofrió a los nuevos.

 **Mientras en unas gradas cerca del lugar.**

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Alphonse al notar a los de la clase 1-A en el lugar.

-Venimos por curiosidad-respondió Kirishima.

-Bueno esto en realidad no los incumbe.-dijo Sora de forma seria-Esta es una prueba para ver si los nuevos son dignos de estar en la clase 1-F.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes hacen eso?-pregunto Denki.

-En realidad recién hoy-menciono Morasaki viendo a los de la clase 1-A caer de espaldas al estilo anime por la respuesta.

-Bueno será mejor guardar silencio parece que algo pasa-menciono Wyrm mirando a los chicos. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Todoroki miraba a Shiroko de forma calculadora como si la analizara.

-"¿Por qué presiento que a esa niña la vi antes?"-se preguntó mentalmente el chico de dos quirks.

 **Volviendo con los demás.**

-¿Como de eso de ponernos a prueba?-pregunto Kaya.

-Pues fácil. Ustedes tendrán una pelea contra mí. Si por lo menos me golpean o logran derrotarme son más que dignos de estar en esta clase de otra manera no son dignos de ser grandes héroes como lo seremos nosotros en el futuro-dijo Zero-Pero basta de chachara y…-al decir eso activo el quirk de kirishima con el One for all al 5% o más bien el modo Full Clower.

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=uzBwU3GGUBI)**

 **-¡MÁS ACCION!-** salió volando contra los nuevos dándole una poderosa patada a Kiba el cual salió volando estrellándose contra una pared. Lo que dejo en shock a todos los del lugar.

-"Es muy rápido"-pensaron los chicos que se enfrentarían a Zero.

 **-¡AGUJERO NEGRO!-** menciono Kuro usando su quirk para succionar a Zero el cual estaba sorprendido y fue directo a Kuro el cual lo recibió con un golpe en el estómago logrando estrellándolo contra el suelo, pero se revelo que Zero no estaba ahí sino en otra parte.

-¡Aquí arriba!-dijo Zero, haciendo que todos miren como Zero cargaba unas clases de lanzas hechas de fuego-¡Lanzas de fuego!-al terminar de decir eso las empezó a lanzar contra los chicos los cuales empezaron a esquivar cada lanza que tiraba su compañero. Shiroko usando su quirk logro hacer un muro de hielo para proteger a todos de las lanzas de su compañero.

Sin que nadie notara Kiba apareció de la nada encima de Zero proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda tirándolo al suelo. Pero eso no acababa la piel de Kiba empezó a cambiar de color a uno café con marcas rojas a su alrededor y se lanzó de empicada al lugar en donde se encontraba Zero tumbado en el suelo. El cual vio como Kiba cayó sobre el dándole un gran golpe en su estómago haciendo que escupa saliva, Kiba no se detuvo y empezó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes al estómago de Zero el cual solo reia-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué es esto Kiba un baile?!-pregunto de forma burlona Zero lo que provoco más a Kiba el cual al lanzar un doble golpe al estómago de Zero, pero noto que este ya no estaba sino que estaba en su espalda-¡MEGA SUPLEX!-grito este agarrando de la cintura a Kiba y haciéndole un gran suplex logrando enterrarlo en el suelo. Kuro no se quedó atrás y le empezó a lanzar varios tentáculos de oscuridad a Zero el cual, noto eso y empezó a esquivar cada ataque de Kuro, hasta que quedo cara a cara contra Kuro y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar pero fue sujetado por unas telarañas negras, de parte de Saya que venía encima de ellos, y luego agarro algunas cajas que se los lanzo con fuerza. Zero con facilidad empezó a esquivar cada caja que le lanzaba, pero estos volvían y le dio justo en la cabeza, gruño de dolor y vio como más cajas se dirigían contra él, transformo su brazo en una espada y empezó a cortarlos destruyendo cada uno. Sintió como algo se congelaba en su pierna y vio que había hielo en él, miro de donde venía el hielo y vio a la niña Shiroko que tenía una mirada fría como el hielo. Zero sonrió y se prendió en fuego todo su cuerpo, derritiendo el hielo por completo y las llamas formaron a un fénix en el cual estaba Zero saliendo con una sonrisa, Shiroko gracias al logro formar a un pingüino de hielo, ambos sin decir nada se lanzó contra el otro creando una ventisca de fuego y hielo dejando a todos impresionados. Kuro sabía que su hermana no lograría durar mucho contra Zero así que se convirtió en pura oscuridad y se lanzó contra la ventisca combinando el hielo con la oscuridad logrando que Zero salga volando contra una pared casi destruyéndola pero agrietándolo.

-Siente mi oscuridad Zero-menciono Kuro saliendo de la gran ventisca oscura mostrando que tenía una mirada oscura.

-Probaras mi furia gélida Zero. Mi hielo es más poderoso que tu fuego-menciono la hermanita de Kuro con una mirada fría.

 **Con los chicos.**

Estos se encontraban súper impresionados al igual que sorprendidos. La pelea que primero iba a ser tranquila se volvió en una casi colosal. Lo que faltaría para arruinar esto sería que uno de los profesores entrara y detuviera la pelea.

-Esto se pone interesante-Menciono Alphonse con una sonrisa viendo la pelea.

-Cuenta con ello amigo-menciono Fei con una gran sonrisa viendo la pelea.

-Solo espero que Zero no se pase-menciono Yugito con preocupación. Sin notar que Ryoku vio eso y creía que Zero tenía una relación con la chica que amaba y eso lo empezaba a poner celoso.

-"¿Desde cuándo Yugito se preocupa mucho por Zero?"-se preguntó mentalmente Ryoku con celos y enojo.

-Son muy fuertes-menciono Midoriya con impresión viendo la pelea junto con los demás-Pero si el hielo de Shiroko-chan hubiera estado solo Zero pudo haber ganado en el choque de ambos quirks. Pero si Kuro hubiera sido el que estuviera en el puesto de Shiroko-chan pudo haber ganado el choque. Pero Zero-sensei pudo haber usado más de él quirk de fuego para vencer los choques combinados de los dos hermanos. Pero…-Midoriya seguía con su explicación y susurros en voz alta. Lo que hizo que la mayoría lo mire con una gota de sudor o con un tic en el ojo porque nunca se calla.

-El punto es…-llamo la atención Alphonse, haciendo que todos lo miren-Zero aún tiene la ventaja en el combate si usara todos los quirks que escaneo durante su vida dándole como ganador fácilmente. Pero creo que prefiere pelear con los nuevos para demostrar cuanto se esfuerzan para ser héroes-al terminar de decir eso recibió el asentimiento de la mayoría.

-"El quirk de esa niña es casi igual al de mama"-pensó Todoroki viendo a Shiroko de forma ahora seria. Clase 1-F estaba llena de misterios.

 **Volviendo a la pelea.**

-Veamos si lo que dicen es verdad-dijo Zero juntando sus manos-¡Luciérnagas!-al decir eso de sus manos salieron muchas luces verdes que rodearon a la hermana junto con su hermano los cuales miraban confundidos las bolas verdes brillantes.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen eso?-menciono Kuro tocando una de las luces. Sin notar la sonrisa de Zero que dijo.

-¡Explosivas!-al decir las bolas verdes que rodeaban a los dos explotaron mandando a ambos a volar contra una pared quedando inconscientes-Mientras ustedes dos permanezcan juntos nadie los detendrá-dijo con una sonrisa pero en eso siente un gran dolor en la espalda y ve como Nao lo golpeaba fuertemente en la espalda mandándolo a volar contra una pared.

-¡Ore Sanju!-menciono Aka haciendo una clase de pose de combate.

-Debo decirlo…-dijo Zero saliendo de los escombros-Eso me tomo por sorpresa…-dijo tronándose los huesos-Pero no pasara dos veces-al mencionar eso se lanzó contra Nao (Aka) pero recibió el grito de su prima.

 **-¡ZERO CUIDADO! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!** -al gritar la chica. No noto como Ryoku se empezaba a poner celoso al escuchar como Yugito se preocupaba por Zero.

Mientras que el mencionado miro a su espalda con rapidez para notar como de una nube negra salía un relámpago de color Azul. Con prisa logro esquivar el relámpago y vio que el responsable fue Jason-vaya no me esperaba eso-dijo el peli naranjo con una sonrisa viendo a su compañero sonreír.

-Si eso te impresiono, mira esto-menciono Jason para después mostrar como usaba su quirk para envolver sus puños en electricidad-Ahora se pondrá electrizante-al terminar de decir eso el junto con Aka se lanzaron contra Zero el cual los miraba con una sonrisa. Pero antes de que se acercara vieron como del suelo salían llamas y Zero clavaba sus dedos en el suelo.

 **-¡ERUPCIÓN INFERNAL!-** al terminar de gritar eso, alzo sus manos con gran fuerza para que las llamas salgan disparadas hacia el cielo traspasando el techo haciendo que el chico y la chica tuvieran que detenerse para no salir lastimados por el fuego. Pero vieron como Zero salía de esa gran erupción de fuego con el cuerpo endurecido y golpeaba a Jasón con fuerza en su estómago haciendo que este retroceda un poco y se sujete el estómago con dolor.

-Maldito-menciono Jasón para después poner sus dedos en forma de pistola y empezar a disparar pequeños rayos que Zero lograba esquivar y evitar con su velocidad.

-Nunca les des tu espalda a tu otro enemigo-dijo una voz femenina detrás de Zero el cual a tiempo endureció su espalda para evitar una cortadura letal de parte de Kaya la cual tenía unas clases de cuchillos en los dedos bien afilados-No me esperaba eso-menciono el chico para después transformar su mano en una espada gracias al quirk de Saibo el cual se sorprendió al ver que su compañero tenía su quirk sin que se diera cuenta. Volviendo a la pelea Zero empezó a lanzar cortes con su brazo hecho de espada contra Kaya mientras que con el otro se defendía de los golpes de Jason.

-¡Aquí arriba Zero!-menciono Kiba con su quirk activado cayendo del cielo empezando a lanzar golpes de diferentes combos. Zero como podía se defendia de los ataques de sus tres compañeros.

-Siente esto-se escucharon dos veces que revelaron a Kuro junto con su hermana lanzándose contra Zero con sus puños envueltos con sus quirks. Zero empezó a usar el One for All al 10% más con los turbos de Ingenium para poder defenderse de cada golpe de todos sus compañeros.

 **-¡TERMINA CON ESTO NAO!-** grito Saya usando su quirk para bajar a gran velocidad a Nao (Aka), que se encontraba en el cielo gracias a un gran salto, y empezó a caer de empicada contra Zero, el cual los otros que peleaban contra este sonrieron y lanzaron un fuerte golpe al mismo tiempo, dándole cada uno en diferentes partes del rostro a Zero haciendo que escupa mucha sangre. Cuando se separaron vieron como Zero caía al suelo inconsciente con una sonrisa.

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Los chicos se separaron de Zero respirando muy agitadamente por usar mucho sus quirks contra este. De verdad era un gran oponente. Mientras que con los chicos de diferentes clases miraban con impresión y en shock la pelea, y la forma de como termino.

-¡Zero!-gritaron Alphonse y Yugito preocupados por su amigo y fueron a revisarlo notando que este solo se encontraba inconsciente.

-Vaya de verdad son fuertes-los nuevos escucharon la voz de Ryuji y se voltearon para ver como todos sus compañeros les sonreían-Se nota que son aptos de ser parte de nuestra clase. Bienvenidos-menciono con una gran sonrisa siendo apoyado por todos.

Los chicos sonrieron al ver como sus compañeros los felicitaban por tan combate. En eso el cuerpo de Zero empezó a moverse indicando que se estaba despertando. Al despertar se sujetó la cabeza con dolor-¡Au! Mi cabecita y mi carita duele-menciono este sobándose la cara y la cabeza, se volteo para mostrar que no tenía herida alguna, lo que dejo impactados a los nuevos-Ya no me duele, gracias a mis quirks de sanación-menciono este para después sonreírles a los nuevos-Bueno pues siéntanse orgullosos todos ustedes. Desde ahora en adelante son nuestros nuevos amigos y compañeros-al terminar todos empezaron a celebrar por los nuevos integrantes de la clase.

-Bueno nosotros ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí. Volvamos-menciono Iida a todos sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron a su presidente y empezaron a retirarse del lugar. Pero Todoroki miro por última vez a Shiroko para después retirarse lo cual llamo un poco la atención de Kuro sin saberlo.

 **Después de clases.**

- **¡EH!** ¡Castigaron a Zero!-menciono Yugito muy sorprendida.

-Si. Escuchamos que alguien le dijo a los profesores que el destruyo el gimnasio entrenando. Y lo obligaron a limpiar todo-menciono Aereon con preocupación a su amigo que se miraba con lágrimas cómicas de sangre limpiando todo y después usar un fregados para quitar la sangre que derramaban sus lágrimas.

-Vamos otra vez con la chismosa de Aereon-menciono Hanna con una pequeña sonrisa poniendo muy nerviosa a la mencionada.

-¡L-L-Lo siento! ¡No debí existir!-menciono está haciendo varias reverencias.

-Pero…-llamo la atención Kanna-¿Quién pudo hacerle delatado o inculpado?

-Pues… no lo sé-menciono Hikari con simpleza. Lo que las chicas ignoraban era que había un Ryoku con una mirada fría y muy seria presentando atención en la clase de su profesor o más bien tío. Ya que él fue el que inculpo a Zero por destruir el gimnasio, gracias a sus celos.

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=ODynCtyPCY0)**

 **Narrador: Ya regresamos con "Seamos héroes".**

 **Algunos comerciales más tarde.**

 **Narrador: YA volvemos con "Seamos héroes".**

 **Al día siguiente era un día libre.**

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=3LYdwZ40qe0 &t=141s)**

Se podía ver que en una casa había alguien entrenando destruyendo grandes rocas de diferentes tamaños y de diferentes durezas. El responsable de que muchas rocas fueran destruidas era por Zero que tenía una mirada seria y determinada mientras golpeaba cada roca con el One for All al 15% o usaba otro quirk de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para aumentar su fuerza.

-¡Ahí va!-grito una Eri buena usando una clase de maquina lanza discos. Haciendo que Zero mire como su hija disparaba el disco y este usaba un quirk para transformar su mano en una pistola y disparar en el blanco.

-¡Esquiva esto!-grito Himiko lanzándole muchos cuchillos a Zero el cual miro y empezó a esquivar cada cuchillo con un quirk de velocidad. Pero después fue golpeado por una mano verde que era de parte de Rottytops, la cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Nunca apartes la mirada de tu oponente!-menciono Rottytops que después sintió un gran dolor en el estómago, y revelo un puño muy poderoso de Zero lo que hizo despedazarse por completo y la sangre cayo en el suelo, y esta cayo muerta.

-¡La mataste!-grito Himiko con horror pero vio como la cabeza de su hermana abría los ojos y buscaba su cuerpo el cual se estaba volviendo a juntar.

-Recuerda que ella es una zombi así que no muere fácilmente-menciono Zero con una sonrisa-"¿Cómo les ira a los demás?"-se preguntó lo que hacían sus compañeros de clase.

En otra parte de la ciudad se podía ver que en un gran templo había un chico sin camisa y con pantalones de maya ajustadas a sus piernas, sobre unas clases de pilares de madera con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía que una gran corriente de aire intentaba derribarlo, pero, no se movía, en una mano tenía una bola de fuego que intentaba hacer que no se apague, y en la última mano cargaba una gran bola de agua, si este chico era Ryoku entrenando. Debajo de este se encontraba Johan viéndolo con una sonrisa-¡RECUERDA ENFOCARTE SOLO EN CONTROLAR TU FORMA AVATAR! ¡Y NUNCA TE DISTRAIGAS!-grito el tío de Ryoku para después golpear ambos pilares, haciéndolos temblar, pero Ryoku se mantenía en la misma posición sin desconcentrase para nada-Cada vez mejoras Ryoku. Bueno baja eso, vamos a descansar un poco para después continuar-dijo con una sonrisa retirándose, y Ryoku abre los ojos mostrando unos blancos brillantes.

-Si tío-dijo sin emociones bajando de los pilares-"Yugito. Solo espera… seré muy fuerte y ganare el festival para demostrarte que soy el más fuerte para proteger a todos y en especial a ti"-pensaba este siguiendo a su tío-"Zero"-pensó por ultimo recordando como este y Yugito se llevaban muy bien-"No sé lo que hay tú y Yugito… pero… no dejare que me la robes..."-pensó lo último con celos y con frialdad.

 **En otra parte de la ciudad en una biblioteca.**

Se podía ver a muchos chicos y chicas leyendo muchas cosas, y hablando animadamente. Pero en la sección oscura de los libros se podía ver a una pelirrubia con ojos violetas leyendo cosas de terror o de bestias demoniacas que asustan a muchas personas, incluyendo a los fantasmas lo que le tenía miedo Ryoku, queriendo ignorar el recuerdo de esa vez pasa de página, y nota algo interesante, "la oscuridad encarcelada en cada humano". Interesada empezó a leer y este decía que muchas personas pueden hasta tener un gran poder oscuro en su interior que puede ser desatado si se enoja demasiado o no puede lograr algo. Recordó la primera vez que Zero combatió contra el Nomu y noto como la oscuridad rodeaba una parte de su cuerpo y sus ojos se hicieron morados por completo-"Si este libro tiene razón… ¿Zero tendrá un lado oscuro dentro de, él?"-se preguntó mentalmente para después seguir buscando otros temas de los cuales aprender más de las pesadillas o temores de la gente.

 **En una parte lejana a la ciudad.**

Se podía ver como en unos grandes bosques había muchos zarpazos en los árboles, de parte de una fiera peligrosa que tal vez viva en esta. Pero en una parte más lejana se podía ver como Alphonse no tenía su camisa y estaba con unos ojos de tigre peleando contra un gran oso que tenía una cicatriz en el ojo indicando que él fue el que lo lastimo y este quería matarlo. Pero Alphonse no se quedaría atrás y saco un frasco de sangre jaguar. Y se lo tomo hasta el seco y sus ojos se hicieron afilados y amarillos, esquivando a una gran velocidad un zarpazo del oso, y contrataco con un rasguño en su cuerpo sacándole sangre, saco un frasco para poder almacenar sangre de oso si es necesario. Pero vio como el oso lo miraba con furia, con una sonrisa saco otro frasco pero de toro, bebiendo un poco de su cabeza salieron unos grandes cuernos de toro, y se lanzó contra el oso, embistiéndolo y enterrándole los cuernos con gran fuerza-"No perderé en el festival. Llegare a la final para demostrar que puedo ser un profesional. Papa… Mama… Seré el héroe que detendrá a todo criminal y villano en el mundo"-pensó con determinación, para después golpear al oso en su cabeza, con su puño dejándolo inconsciente-"Bueno conseguí carne puedo continuar entrenando"-pensó con hambre y su estómago suena por comida-"Mejor como antes de morir"-pensó por ultimo preparando una fogata.

 **En otra parte de la ciudad.**

Se podía ver como alguien usaba la luz para disparar muchas ráfagas de esta contra algunos posters, para después usar la luz misma para poder crear una espada y empezar a lanzar cortes a otros posters cerca de él. El que se encontraba entrenando era Awani, el cual no se iba a dejar perder en el festival sin antes darlo todo en el lugar o en el campo de batalla que este se transformara. Continuando su entrenamiento detuvo uno de sus golpes para pensar-"Todos mis compañeros tienen fuertes quirks. Zero es el que más destaca de todos. Pero… ninguno de nosotros será su sombra durante el combate contra los villanos. El ya hizo mucho peleando contra esa bestia Nomu. Y no dejare que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo que ese día. Ni ahora ni nunca."-pensó con determinación para después seguir con su entrenamiento en su campo de entrenamiento.

 **En otra parte de la ciudad.**

Se podía ver como en un campo había alguien que usaba grandes pesas en las manos como muñequeras, de grandes tamaños lanzando golpes al aire libre, el campo estaba cerca de su departamento en donde vivía-"Zero"-pensó el chico que después se quitó las muñequeras para ver una gran roca, cargo un puñetazo con su brazo derecho y lanzo un poderoso golpe que destruyó por completo la roca sin ninguna dificultad-"Mas te vale llegar a la final del festival. Porque ahí demostraremos nuestro 100% de fuerza. Y todos verán como yo soy el ganador"-pensó con seriedad. Si nuestro chico era Kane, el rival más fuerte que tiene Zero (Según él). Ignoro los destrozos de la gran piedra y continúo con su entrenamiento.

 **En un lugar de tiro al blanco.**

Se podía mirar como varias botellas de vidrio estaban en diferentes pósteres cada uno más lejos que la otra. Pero un chico con una pistola le dio un disparo certero a una botella, rompiéndola en pedazos, luego saco un arco y disparo una flecha contra otra botella más lejana, dándole justo en el blanco, por ultimo saco unos dardos y los lanzo con fuerza contra la botellas más lejana de todas dándole, justo en el blanco rompiéndola en mil pedazos-"Ese fue mi mejor tiro"-pensó con una sonrisa si nuestro gran tirador es Morasaki. En eso una niña de pelo negro salió de un escondite y vio todo lo que hizo Morasaki llenando sus ojos de estrellitas.

 **-¡UN TIRO PERFECTO!-** grito con alegría la niña.

-¡Ja! Eso no es nada. Deberías verme como le doy a una hormiga con los ojos cerrados, Jako-menciono Morasaki, la niña ahora conocido como Jako.

-Hermano crees que algún día seré como tú-menciono la niña con emoción.

-Si quieres igualarme Jako entonces necesitas igualar mi puntería. Y créeme cuando dijo que algún día lo lograras-Le dijo a su hermanita la cual lo miraba con admiración-Bueno vayamos adentro de casa de segura mama ya termino el almuerzo-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del niño.

 **En otra parte de la ciudad.**

Se podía ver como en un lugar de demolición y obstáculos había un chico con ruedas en lugar de piernas recorriendo la pista de obstáculos con agilidad. Algunos obstáculos se caían y este con una sonrisa transformaba diferentes partes del cuerpo, como armas para destruir los obstáculos que caían en su camino. Vio una rampa y este a gran velocidad se acercó a este y salió volando por los aires-"No perderé en el festival. Entrenare muy duro para llegar a la final"-pensó el chico el cual era Saibo entrenando.

 **En otra parte en el cielo del país.**

Se podía ver como alguien con una armadura roja y amarilla, con una clase de energía azul en los ojos y pecho, sobrevolaba todo el país a una gran velocidad.

-"Sora-sama. ¿No cree que tendrá problemas con su padre cuando sepa que se llevó su armadura para entrenar?"-pregunto una voz robótica, adentro del traje robótico del chico el cual era Sora usando una armadura muy conocida a marvel (Descansa en paz Stan Lee T-T).

-Papa no se enfadara cuando se dé cuenta que necesito practicar con sus armaduras para el festival. Cuando gane lo enorgulleceré a él y a mama-respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-"No creas que te salvaras de tu castigo jovencito"-respondió una voz adulta dentro del traje.

-"Mierda"-pensó Sora con nerviosismo.

-"Stark-sama. Su hijo…"-antes de que la voz robótica hablaba el hombre hablo.

-"No digas nada Jarviis. Sora por ahora te presto mi traje para entrenar, pero, no lo traigas a casa con muchos rasguños. O tendrás un gran castigo"-dijo el hombre que ahora era conocido como Tony Stark.

-Si papa. Gracias-finalizo Sora para cortar la llamada y seguir practicando con el traje de su padre-"Muy pronto yo mismo fabricare mi propia armadura"-pensó antes de seguir entrenando con el traje.

 **En otro lugar.**

Se podía ver como salían varias ondas de expansiones, o grandes ondas de viento. El responsable de tales ataques era el chico llamado Ryuji usando su quirk de estallido, con solo chocar las palmas o chasquear los dedos fuertemente podía crear grandes ondas de viento y grandes explosiones no tan letales como Bakugou, pero eran algo-"Con mis estallidos. Podre vencer a Alphonse en el festival. No me dejare vencer como la última vez"-pensó con determinación y rivalidad contra Alphonse. Desde que perdió en el examen de entrenamiento de Undyne y All Might. El y Alphonse ahora eran rivales.

 **En un lugar montañoso.**

Se podía ver como una chica intentaba mover una gran piedra con su quirk. Pero se le dificultaba, pero no se rendiría muy fácil-"Moveré está roca. Sin importar que"-pensó la chica la cual era Ren. Con gran esfuerzo logro moverlo un poco, sonrió al ver que logro moverlo-"Si logro mover esta roca. Podre usar grandes piedras en el festival. A continuar entrenando"-pensó por ultimo para después empezar a lanzar piedras a todas partes de diferentes tamaños.

 **En otro lugar.**

En un lugar de unas montañas con grandes corrientes de aire se podía ver a un chico, con sus manos, creando tornados que lanzaba contra algunas rocas para hacerlos levitar y luego usar el mismo tornado para tirarlos lejos de la montaña o estrellándolos los unos a los otros-"Ganare el festival sin importar que"-pensó con esfuerzo usando su quirk para lanzar más ráfagas de aire contra unas rocas este era Ryuji.

 **En una cueva.**

Se podía ver como muchos reflejos de luz apuntaban en diferentes partes de la cueva, pero una chica usando sus manos, lograba quitar la luz del lugar y usarlo como arma para estrellarlos contra algunas piedras del lugar (Claro sin tener que derribar la cueva para no morir)-"Si concentro más energía en mis ráfagas de luz. Tendré la oportunidad de vencer a alguien como Kuro en el festival"-pensó la chica la cual era Hanna.

 **En un bosque.**

Se podía ver como muchos lobos peleaban entre ellos, intentando lastimarse o rasguñarse con sus garras. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención era que había una chica con un traje de entrenamiento con algunos rasguños y mordidas de los lobos-Eso es todo lo que tienen perro de mierda-dijo la chica. Provocando a los lobos que se lanzaron contra la chica la cual uso su quirk para transformarse en un lobo y empezar a pelear con la manada. La chica era Kanna que entrenaba su quirk de lobo.

 **En la ciudad entre los techos.**

Se podía ver como el raro de la clase 1-F usaba su quirk para tele transportarse sin problemas-"Sera muy divertido el festival. Espero ganar"-pensó con una sonrisa Connor el cual siguió tele transportándose como si entrenara.

 **En un lugar apartado de la ciudad en el cielo.**

Se podía ver como dos grandes siluetas peleaban lanzándose fuego y hielo de sus bocas. Las figuras eran en realidad dos dragones de colores opuestos. La primera era la conocida dragona de la clase 1-F Wyrm, y el otro dragón se parecía mucho a la dragón azul, solo que de color rojo intenso de color sangre, en lugar de disparar hielo este disparaba fuego de su boca. Este dragón rojo se llamaba Natsu Dragneel padre de Wyrm-"Hija necesitas más de eso para derrotarme"-dijo el dragón rojo lanzando una llamarada contra su hija.

-"Créeme papa. No has visto nada"-dijo Wyrm en su forma dragón esquivando los ataques de fuego de su padre y contratacar con los suyos.

 **En una parte de unas montañas rocosas.**

Se podía ver como Shiro usaba su quirk para hacerse de piedra y atacar unas grandes rocas, intentado destruirlas con esfuerzo. Siendo todo visto por una niña un poco más menor que Shiro de color negro carbón-Hermano no te esfuerces mucho-menciono la niña el cual Kuro escucho y asintió para seguir entrenando para ganar el festival.

 **En otra parte.**

 **(Saben que me da flojera seguir escribiendo los entrenamientos de todos. Así que todos imagínense como seria los entrenamientos de sus personajes)**

Era de noche y se podía ver como una silueta miraba una gran arena en donde se llevaría a cabo el festival deportivo de la U.A.

-Esto será genial-Menciono la silueta el cual salto del lugar en donde se encontraba y cayó en medio de la arena. Teniendo una sonrisa-Ganare este festival cueste lo que cueste-dijo este con determinación.

-No cei que estarías aquí Zero. Ah estas horas de la noche-menciono otro chico. El cual para sorpresa de Zero era su rival Kane el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa competitiva-Si crees que te dejare ganar el festival. Eso suéñalo. Porque yo seré el que gane, te demostrare quien es el más fuerte de la clase-menciono este con una sonrisa y acercándose a su rival-Así que llega a la final para pelear los dos. Y demostrar ambos el gran poder de nuestros quirks-menciono este acercando su puño a Zero, el cual estrello su puño con el de Kane.

-Créeme que llegare a la final para pelear-finalizo con una sonrisa mientras la luz de la Luna los iluminaba indicando una gran promesa para llegar a la final.

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=Vol71T5Jogc).**

 **(Cuando me encuentro a tu lado)**

 **Se podía ver como una playa de noche alguien estaba corriendo con el traje de gimnasia de la U.A.**

 **(Parece que algo en este mundo se fuera a colapsar)**

 **El chico que corría por la playa era Zero que estaba entrenando desde las 6:00 am para fortalecer sus músculos.**

 **(Me acercare sin decirte nada más,)**

 **(Sostendré suavemente tus manos.)**

 **(Con ese milagro que el cielo me regalo, lo buscaré siempre para mí.)**

 **(El sol con su luz entra por tu ventana,)**

 **La imagen cambia a Kuro ayudando a unos niños con su quirk a sacarles una pelota de un árbol mientras Tsuyu lo ve con una sonrisa.**

 **(Me siento aún dormido.)**

 **La imagen cambia a Ryoku con su tio entrenando para el festival con esfuerzo.**

 **(No voy a despertar, quiero seguir soñando)**

 **Después se muestra a Nao dibujando mientras que sus otras "yo" la miran con dudas queriendo saber que escribe.**

 **(Así un poco más.)**

 **La imagen cambia a Wyrm cuidando de un gran dragón morado con una sonrisa.**

 **(Aunque sé que amo este bonito sentimiento, hacia mi corazón)**

 **Después cambia a Kiba patinando en una pista de hielo con sus hermanas abrazándolo de sus brazos con sonrojos en sus caras.**

 **(Dormida estás sirena de mar.)**

 **Después cambia a Yugito tomando un jugo junto con Himiko hablando animadamente.**

 **(Quédate aquí y olvida los miedos, yo sólo quiero estar así...)**

 **Después se muestra como Kane caminaba por las calles de Japón con una mirada seria sin intimidarse de que un auto lo atropelle.**

 **(Antes podía hablar de banalidades, la verdad es que ahora ya no puedo.)**

 **La imagen vuelve a cambiar a Zero corriendo por la playa pero el sol empezaba a salir del mar dándole un toque hermoso.**

 **(Y la razón es que ahora yo voy a entregar, mi corazón oculto en este tiempo.)**

 **Luego Zero mira el océano con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos sin importarle que sangren aun estando afuera pero después mira hacia delante de el para sorprenderse.**

 **(¿Qué futuro es el que podré yo ver? Que con fuerza ahora está fluyendo.)**

 **Este deja de correr para notar que todos sus compañeros de la clase 1-F lo estaban esperando con grandes sonrisas esperando a este para ir al festival.**

 **(Algún día nosotros podremos dibujar la esperanza que tengo yo ahora)**

 **Estaban todos los de la clase incluyendo a Kane con una pequeña sonrisa, su profesor Sans con su típica sonrisa, su prima Yugito junto con Himiko que le levantaba la mano para que sepa que está ahí. Ryoku lo miraba con una sonrisa para después alzarle sus dos pulgares con emoción.**

 **(Que te soñé.)**

 **Zero sonríe al ver a todos sus amigos ahí para esperar y se le escapa una pequeña lágrima de sangre que cae al agua junto con una estrella amarilla.**

 **(Fin del ending)**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HASTA aquí el segundo capítulo de la segunda temporada de Seamos héroes y ademas este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	17. feliz año nuevo

**Hola gente de la empresa de fanfiction. Antes que nada este no es un capitulo, o un especial. Sino que es un agradecimiento ya que gracias a ustedes, y sus gustos por mis fics. Me dan la inspiración para poder hacer más capítulos para mis series más famosas, "Los hermanos Uzumakis" y "Seamos héroes". Y les quiero mandar un saludo y un abrazo psicológico a las siguientes personas que espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo. Sin nada más que decir aquí los saludos a:**

 **Dragonx0x**

 **Misterghoul66**

 **Emperor92 (Compañero)**

 **Patata**

 **El-Horus**

 **Emerl G**

 **DarkStorm210393**

 **Killer Hollow**

 **Zafir09**

 **Yaeru-chan**

 **Arrendajo-kun**

 **Aiko-Onee-Chama**

 **Xishal**

 **RedNight747**

 **Nickolas01**

 **D-nasty**

 **Dark goku ss4**

 **Kachorro**

 **Silver D Hei**

 **Tensa Amidamaru (sempai)**

 **SuperPonySaiyanX9000 (sempai)**

 **Y Ashura Uzumaki Rinnengan (Sensei)**

 **Este último me dio una gran inspiración por sus historias al igual que mis sempais.**

 **Sin nada más que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO.**


	18. Chapter 3 temporada 2

**Chapter 3 temporada 2 Empieza el festival. A correr como caballos salvajes.**

 **Hola gente que lee este fic ¿cómo están? Yo bien y si es así pues prepárate ya que empieza el festival en seamos héroes y abra mucha acción y peleas y corazones rotos sanados.**

 **Sin nada más que decir que empiece el opening 2 de seamos héroes CHAO.**

 **(Reproducir opening 2 de dragon ball super)**

 **(Solo de guitarra)**

 **Se podía ver como en un gran estadio salía mucho polvo para pasar adentro, y mostrar en una gran arena de pelea a dos siluetas peleando a todo poder.**

 **Se mostraba que dos manos chocaban, uno era un guantelete de metal y otro un brazo de color verde con electricidad rodeándolo.**

 **Las siluetas eran Zero y Kane que peleaban a todo poder y a una gran velocidad. Kane con su brazo metal y su brazo normal y a Zero con el endurecimiento de Kirishima y el One for All a 12% peleando con sus brazos y una banda en la cabeza, con su brazo zombie.**

 **Para después los dos lanzar un golpe poderoso creando otra nube de polvo, para mostrar después el título "Seamos héroes 2 temporada"**

 **(Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go)**

 **(Saisentan no muchuu wu dou)**

 **(Kono te ni)**

 **Se podía ver como una estrella era agarrado por Awani con una sonrisa y el traje de entrenamiento de U.A.**

 **(Tsukamuyo)**

 **Pero la cámara se aleja para mostrar a Alphonse, Yugito, Kuro, Shiroko, Kiba, Ryoku y Connor, todos con una sonrisa y una estrella cada uno en sus manos.**

 **(Suttonkyou no waratte)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero con una sonrisa y una esfera de luz en sus dos manos, uno normal y el otro verde, para después levantar ambas manos y dividir la esfera de luz en dos. Siendo visto por Himiko la cual tenía una sonrisa y una chica de la misma edad que ellos pero de piel verde y pelo morado, con ropa rockera y una gran sonrisa viendo a Zero.**

 **(Tai)**

 **Eri sale de la nada con una gran sonrisa cantando la música.**

 **(Chinpunka wa narekko)**

 **Se podía ver a Kane con unas pesas gigantes en sus dos brazos, para después lanzar una lluvia de golpes con estos puestos.**

 **(Dai)**

 **Aparece Black ERi aparece también cantando viendo el entrenamiento de Kane.**

 **(I can´t get no satisfachion)**

 **Se podía ver a Preset Mic. Junto con Aizawa bailando para después mostrar detrás de ellos a All Might con un hombre de pelo naranjo largo y atado en una coleta de caballo pero por la sombra era difícil ver quien era.**

 **(Woo-ooh)**

 **Se pudo ver a la clase 1-B con una sonrisa.**

 **(Taikustu wa)**

 **Se puede ver a Zero lanzar un golpe al aire y luego otro a la pantalla.**

 **(Woo-ooh)**

 **Se puede ver a todos los profesores de la U.A serios.**

 **(Ishi ni Naru)**

 **Se puede ver a Kane lanzar una patada y luego lanzar un golpe con su brazo metálico a la pantalla.**

 **(Omokute ochichau)**

 **Se puede ver en un gran templo con muchas personas entrenando. Pero nos fijaremos a dos personas en la parte más alta del templo meditando juntos y con los ojos cerrados.**

 **(Mae ni)**

 **Esos dos eran Ryoku junto con su Tío Johan (pero este tenía una sonrisa) meditando para controlar algo.**

 **(Let´s fly high)**

 **Pero Ryoku abre sus ojos para mostrar unos blancos puros y brillosos llenos de ira.**

 **(Woo-ooh)**

 **Se puede ver a algunos chicos de la U.A con el traje de entrenamiento y con una cara seria.**

 **(Waku waku no)**

 **Se puede ver como una gran estadio era llenado de personas.**

 **(Woo-ooh)**

 **Se puede ver a los de la clase 1-A con miradas serias.**

 **(Hane hiroge)**

 **Se puede ver que de una gran puerta salen los de la clase 1-F con miradas serias.**

 **(Tsugi no)**

 **Se puede ver a la clase caminar a la gran arena.**

 **(Sekai e)**

 **Se puede ver como Ryuji chocar las palmas con gran fuerza y lanzar un gran estallido destruyendo el suelo.**

 **(IKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU)**

 **Se puede ver como Saibo tenía un brazo de espada lanzando un corte y luego al resto activar sus quirks lo mejor que podían mirando a sus oponentes.**

 **Para luego mostrar a algunos de las otras clases activar sus quirks a todo pulmón.**

 **(Silencio por unos segundos)**

 **Para después mostrar a Izuku activar el One for All al 30% con enojo y los ojos blancos.**

 **Y luego a pasar a Kane con una mirada seria en su rostro mirando a Zero.**

 **(Kanousei no door waaaaaaa)**

 **Se puede ver a Zero pelear con Kiba con todas sus fuerzas los dos con una sonrisa por la emoción de la pelea hasta chocar puños y crear una onda de expansión a su alrededor.**

 **(Lock sareta mama)**

 **Se puede ver como Ryoku peleaba con sus quirks contra Todoroki ambos muy igualados.**

 **Todoroki lanza una gran llamarada al suelo.**

 **(Yare yare)**

 **Para mostrar a Zero con una mirada seria y los ojos abiertos.**

 **(Kondo mo)**

 **Pero Zero cambia la mirada seria a una enojada por completo.**

 **(Kabe wo buchiyaburu)**

 **Para después mostrar a este con el One for all al 35% lanzándose contra Kane.**

 **(Ima da genkai toppa)**

 **Para que este esquive uno de los golpes de Zero impresionado y luego empezar a chocar golpes con enojo destruyendo casi la mayoría de la arena.**

 **(Sakebe heno heno kappa)**

 **Después los dos se separan y lanzar un golpe al mismo tiempo atravesándose los dos sin ningún rasguño.**

 **(Muteki no)**

 **Zero se voltea para gritar a todo pulmón liberando un poder oscuro por completo.**

 **(Oira ga soko de matteiru)**

 **Para mostrar a Zero salir de la aura oscura con un ojo de color negro y no azul con una sonrisa siniestra. Pero después corta esa aura para lanzarse a Kane sin el One for All activado sino con su propio quirk. Y Kane hace lo mismo.**

 **(Let's beeeee herooooooooes)**

 **Kane lanza un puño que Zero defiende pero no el otro recibiéndolo en la cara y luego los dos seguir peleando destruyendo el área por completo.**

 **(All Might-sensei)**

 **Se puede ver a Zero con una sonrisa y atrapando una estrella con la mano. Para después saltar hacia atrás con agilidad.**

 **(Mo ottamage)**

 **Para después caer y quedar delante de todos sus compañeros de clase detrás de ellos un gran estadio con muchas cámaras apuntándolos.**

 **(Fin del opening)**

Hoy era el día el día en donde los chicos de la clase 1-F mostrarían ser verdaderos héroes que superarían a la vieja generación, las semanas pasaron volando, todos los chicos y chicas de nuestra clase favorita se la pasaron entrenando a su propia manera, dar la cara en la mayor competencia de todo Japón, la batalla de la academia de la U.A. empezaba.

-¡Reúnanse todo los medios de comunicación! Este año todos los jóvenes de la academia liberaran su juventud correrán como si fueran caballos salvajes. ¡El festival deportivo de la Yuuei comienza! ¡¿Están listos?!-fue el grito de Present mic que se mostraba en las pantallas del festival.

Miles de personas estaban no solo en la entrada sino dentro del campus de la academia, además de haber varios puestos de comida, así como miles de policías y algunos héroes. Luego de la invasión de la U.S.J se puso una seguridad mayor como nunca antes, esto con el motivo de evitar alguna otra invasión a las instalaciones de la U.A.

Pero nos enfocaremos en cuatro jóvenes, dos chicos y dos chicas, dos eran mayores, mientras que los otros dos parecían de la edad de Shiroko. El primer chico era uno alto delgado, fornido, cabello negro peinado como tal comandante de Full metal y ojos marrones, se veía de una edad de 17 años, de ropa lleva una Camisa negra una chaqueta blanca ,unos jeans, y unas botas marrones, el otro chico no era más que un niño de 10 años con el cabello café, ojos cafés, con el peinado como cierto niño sayan de la saga de cell, llevaba una camisa naranja, uno pantalones azules, una gorra de all might y unos zapatos grises.

-¡Rápido Káiser-ni quiero llegar lo antes posible para ver las peleas!-grito el niño con emoción por ver el festival y ver si hay grandes chicos con poderes increíbles.

-Espérate un momento Ryusaki aún falta esperar a las chicas-menciono el chico de nombre Káiser.

-¡Eeeh! ¡Pero ellas siempre se tardan en hacer sus cosas!-menciono el niño con enojo.

-Ryu-ni no nos tardamos tanto-nya-menciono una niña de 10 años al igual que Ryusaki de pelo rubio con un peinado de dos coletas largas que llegaban a los brazos (Mas especifico como Dana de mercad), tenía ojos amarillos felinos por alguna razón. Tiene una camisa amarilla, unos audífonos con orejas de gato, una falda rosa, calzas y zapatos rosa -Estábamos comprando comida para ver todo el festival sin aburrirnos-nya-menciono la niña tomando un jugo naranja.

-Déjense de hablar el festival va a comenzar dentro de unos 20 minutos-menciono ahora la última chica su pelo es castaño, peinada como cierta chica rubia de dos hermanos uno siendo un robot y otro teniendo un brazo robótico (Mas especifico como winery rockwell de full metall alchemist) tiene ojos como los de un felino de color Azul y tenía un busto de tamaño DD. De ropa tiene un camia blanca, unos jeans cafés, unos lentes de soldador en el cuello, un cinturón de herramientas, y uno tenis blanco-Aun tenemos tiempo antes de que el festival comience asi que pueden ir a explorar los dos-menciono con tranquilidad la chica.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos Cheetha! ¡Vamos a ver otro puestos de comida!-menciono Ryu empezando a correr.

-¡Espérame! ¡Ryu-nya!-grito la niña ahora llamada Cheetha persiguiendo al chico.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto-menciono con molestia Káiser.

-Recuerda Káiser lo hacemos por ellos sabes que los emociona-menciono la chica con una sonrisa al chico.

-Sí lo que digas Lynx pero mientras más tiempo perdemos aquí Kuro puede estar por cualquier parte de la ciudad o peor del mundo intentando sobrevivir con Shiroko-menciono Káiser con tristeza al menciono a cierto pelinegro de la clase 1-F.

-Dijimos que no mencionaríamos el nombre de Kuro aquí estúpido-dijo la chica con mucha tristeza-Acaso no recuerdas que ustedes me trajeron aquí por mi cumpleaños número 6-menciono haciendo que Káiser espesara a hacer memoria.

 **Flashback muchos años atrás.**

 **Se podía ver como en un gran estadio muchas personas pasaban por ahí comprando cosas para ver el festival sin notar que unas sombras se movían a gran velocidad a una puerta escondida en el estadio.**

 **-¡Rápido! ¡Hermanos o nos perderemos la acción!-menciono un Kuro de tan solo 7 años corriendo a una puerta de servicio junto con otros niños.**

 **Los tres llegaron a una puerta que decía "Prohibido el paso solo personal autorizado" eso decía una cartel en la puerta de color rojo.**

 **-No podemos entrar aquí está prohibido-menciono una Lynx de seis años con preocupación a los dos chicos.**

 **-¡No! Hoy es tu cumpleaños Lynx y prometimos que verías a los futuros héroes de esta generación-menciono un Káiser de 7 años a la chica.**

 **-¿Pero cómo entraremos?-menciono la chica con desconfianza.**

 **-Eso déjamelo a mí-menciono Kuro usando su poder de oscuridad para hacerse una sombra y pasar por debajo de la puerta y abrirla desde adentro-Abierto.**

 **-Genial Kuro vamos Lynx-menciono Káiser entrando con la chica la cual tenía un mal presentimiento. Al entrar los tres niños empezaron a correr por el lugar buscando un sitio para ver todo pero, casi no lo lograban hasta que decidieron subir más alto hasta llegar a un lugar escondido cerca de las gradas de los alumnos con silencio entraron y pudieron ver a muchos estudiantes con los trajes de entrenamiento de U.A.**

 **-Increíble ¿estos serán los nuevos héroes de la generación?-dijo Lynx viendo como un chico hecho de madera estaba peleando contra un chico parecido a un bombero con un quirk de mangueras para mojarlo pero eso no lo detendría.**

 **-Genial mira como ese chico usa la madera de su cuerpo para pelear-menciono Káiser con asombro viendo como el chico de madera usaba su quirk para mantenerse en la arena recibiendo toda el agua.**

 **-Chicos yo algún día seré un héroe famoso con mis poderes-menciono Kuro con estrellitas en los ojos viendo a los dos jóvenes pelear.**

 **-Así tu-dijo con sarcasmo Káiser-Todos sabemos que mi quirk es más famoso que el tuyo Kuro-menciono con burla haciendo musculo.**

 **-Que tengas un quirk de solo fuerza no lo hace famoso Káiser-menciono con burla Kuro.**

 **-Acaso quieres probar-menciono con enojo acercándose a Kuro encarándolo.**

 **-Claro musculitos-menciono Kuro con enojo encarando a Káiser solo para que los dos fueran golpeados en la cabeza por Lynx con unos nudillos de impacto en las manos haciendo que ambos tengan un gran chichón en la cabeza-¿Porque nos pegas Lynx?-menciono con pequeñas lágrimas en la cara Kuro a la chica.**

 **-No debemos hacer mucho ruido o nos sacaran de aquí-menciono con enojo la chica pero en eso se escucha otra voz que era femenino.**

 **-¿Qué hacen unos niños aquí?-la voz hizo que los tres niños miren a una chica alta atractiva con el cabello largo, lacio, rubio y con dos hebras rizadas, sus ojos son de color violeta con las pupilas blancas llevaba el traje de entrenamiento de la U.A. tenía una edad de 16 años y tenía un busto de tamaño DD.**

 **-E-E-E-E-E esto no es lo que parece-menciono con nerviosismo Lynx viendo a la chica con miedo al igual que Kuro y Káiser pero la chica solo sonrió viendo a los niños.**

 **-No se preocupen no le diré a nadie-dijo la chica viendo a los niños suspirar-Me llamo Yu Takeyama y después todo el mundo me conocerá como Mt Lady-dijo haciendo una pose mostrando su trasero sonrojando a Kuro y Káiser-¿ustedes quiénes son?-menciono ahora con una sonrisa amable.**

 **-Me llamo Lynx Chishiki-menciono Lynx haciendo una reverencia-Y estos dos son como mis hermanos Kuro Arashi y Káiser Kodokuna-menciono presentando a los dos chicos los cuales hicieron una reverencia viendo a la chica.**

 **-Bueno ¿Quieren un mejor lugar donde ver la pelea de mis compañeros?-dijo guiñándoles un ojo y los niños asintieron, Yu los llevo a los asientos donde se encontraba sus compañeros.**

 **-Yu esto no es una guardería ve a dejarlos afuera del estadio-menciono un chico delgado y musculoso de estatura mediana, algo más bajo que la mayoría de sus compañeros tiene el cabello largo grisáceo en un corte asimétrico y puntiagudo que cubre la mitad derecha de su rostro, Tiene los ojos rasgados, de color gris oscuro y cejas delgadas su nombre era Shinya Kamihara.**

 **-Venga Shinya solo será por esta vez-menciono la chica con una sonrisa viendo al chico ignorarla-Que grosero-menciono con enojo para después ver a los niños-siéntense junto a mí-dijo sentándose y los niños se sentaron con ella y podían ver mejor la pelea-Si algún día quieren ser grandes héroes venga a la academia de Yuuei cuando crezcan y tengan la suficiente edad para entrar-menciono viendo a los niños alegrarse-Los esperare en la cima cuando sean héroes-finalizo dándoles un guiño a los niños.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Eso fue hace muchos años atrás Lynx crees que Kuro va a estar aquí-dijo con seriedad Káiser.

-No lo sé pero vale la pena revisar-dijo caminando con Káiser-Ahora que miro bien a mucha seguridad que la última vez que venimos-menciono con seriedad viendo a muchos héroes y policías por el lugar revisando que no haya villanos, desde que el atentado a la U.S.J paso no fue para nada escondido, se publicó en todos los medios el atentado de unos villanos que trataron de matar al símbolo de paz, pero en un mal giro del destino los chicos de la clase 1-A y 1-F se tuvieron que enfrentar a ellos para sobrevivir, por suerte no se presentó ninguna baja, todos los estudiantes habían sobrevivido de algún modo, ellos eran el centro de atención de todos los periodistas.

-Te dije que eso fue hace años pero tienes razón… Sera mejor alcanzar a Cheetha y Ryu antes de que se pierdan-menciono con gracia Káiser haciendo que la chica lo mire con enojo.

-Voy a pretender que no escuche lo último pero vamos-dijo empezando a acelerar el paso junto con su hermano.

En otra parte del estadio con algunos héroes.

-Vaya, sin duda alguna hay mucha gente este año-dijo el héroe de madera Kamui Woods.

-Era de esperarse, este año esos chicos de la 1-A y 1-F son el centro de atención pero algunos dicen que los de la 1-F son hijos de los héroes más fuertes que conocemos ya que lograron derrotar a todos esos villanos-menciono Deathgoro a su compañero.

-Además de eso, muchos vinieron a reclutar, aunque nosotros también venimos por nuevos reclutas-dijo el hombre árbol con seriedad.

-Vaya, trajeron a héroes de todo el país para hoy, este año será una locura total-dijo Mt Lady que estaba comiendo mientras miraba toda la seguridad además de varios héroes caminando por doquier.

-Este año quintuplicaron la seguridad luego de lo que paso a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A y 1-F, así que hoy decidieron reforzaron la seguridad como nunca antes para evitar algún otro incidente-dijo Deathgoro a su compañera.

-Hablando de ellos, escuche que hay un chico con un quirk demasiado raro y peligroso, al parecer puede imitar cualquier quirk con solo la mirada y usarlos a su voluntad-dijo Kamui a sus compañeros-Hasta dicen que puede superar a All Might.

-Vamos, de seguro debe ser solo un rumor, de seguro alguien solo quiere sobresalir-dijo la rubia que solo comía mientras miraba las pantallas del estadio, todos se miraban emocionados con la competencia de este año.

Mientras que adentro del estadio era emoción y alegría, dentro de las instalaciones los estudiantes estaban esperando en las salas de espera que les fueron asignadas por los maestros, cada grado estaba en su propio cuarto esperando que les dieran la señal para salir, y en el cuarto de la clase 1-F, todos se miraban emocionados, algunos solo estaban nerviosos y otros tranquilos por eso.

-Muy bien-dijo Zero poniéndose una venda en la cabeza de color azul-¡todos prepárense! ¡Somos los últimos en salir por tener la letra más baja de las otras clases!-grito Zero a todos sus compañeros los cuales lo miraron y asintieron, y otros no hicieron nada.

-Zero-dijo Kiba a su compañero el cual lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba?-pregunto, al momento que algunos chicos les prestaban atención a la conversación de sus dos compañeros.

-Objetivamente hablando, creo que soy mucho más fuerte que tu-dijo haciendo que el peli naranjo levante una ceja-De algún modo te las arreglaste para tener los ojos de la mayoría de los héroes y en especial de All Might, pero no me entrometeré en eso porque ya no importa ganarse la atención de los héroes, así que lo diré solo una vez… Llega a la final para enfrentarnos y demostremos todo nuestro poder-dijo con una sonrisa desafiantes haciendo que Zero también sonríe recordando su conversación con Kane la noche que se vieron en la arena del festival.

-Tu no podrás derrotarlo-menciono un serio Kane-Porque yo soy el único que puede rivalizar con él y si te metes en mi camino para superarlo te aplastare-menciono mirando a Kiba que estaba ahora serio.

-Oigan chicos. No es necesario tanta seriedad y con esta actitud tan hostil antes de la competencia-menciono Saibo a sus compañeros.

-No estoy aquí para jugar bonito, o hacer amigos. Voy a vencer a Zero-menciono el pelirrojo de la clase con seriedad.

-Esa actitud seria tuya es la de un niño que quiere llamar la atención ¿Verdad Kane?-hablo Zero con una sonrisa mirando a su otro rival-Solo tengo algo que decir, y es que no se confíen para nada los dos, porque aunque seamos compañeros soy también su rival y no pienso tener piedad con nadie-dijo con una sonrisa malvada el chico de pelo naranjo a sus compañeros para después mirar a toda la clase-¡Escuchen! ¡La clase 1-A no son los únicos que nos intentaran derrotar, si se da la oportunidad a solo alguno de ellos para que sepan los tiraran al suelo y en especial la mina andante de la clase 1-A!-cuando menciono a Bakugou este desde su camerino estornudo-¡Así que olvídense todos de que somos amigos, olviden de que un chico de cualquier clase les dará su ayuda, este día todos somos rivales y enemigos de todos, hoy toda la gente se dará cuenta de nuestro potencial! ¡Hoy no solo somos amigos o compañeros, hoy somos rivales!-declaro con determinación y seriedad haciendo que algunos se pongan más serios y otros se empiecen a poner nerviosos.

Ryoku miraba todo con seriedad-"Sé que esos tres son fuertes, incluso más fuertes que los de las otras clases, ellos pueden dominar su quirk con facilidad"-pensaba con seriedad mirando a sus compañeros-"Estoy más que seguro que la mayoría de los competidores no serán una amenaza para ustedes… haciéndolos más fuertes que todos sin duda alguna"-pensó con seriedad para después mirar a Yugito-"Yugito ganare este festival para demostrar que soy fuerte para protegerte"-pensó ahora con determinación y un poco de amor por la rubia de ojos violetas.

De afuera se escuchó a un reportero decir-¡Son los de primer año! ¡Los estudiantes hacen su aparición!-se escuchó afuera de la habitacion.

-Genial-dijo Zero mirando las pantallas del lugar viendo a todas las clases salir-¡Bueno amigos prepárense! ¡Nos tocara muy pronto!-les grito a todos sus compañeros los cuales se prepararon para salir.

-No puedo decir que estoy algo nervioso por esto-menciono Alphonse mirando a su amigo.

-Oye no te pongas así estoy seguro que lograras ganar-dijo Zero con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Ja contigo contra nosotros no creo que gane-dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Zero el cual sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Yo estoy más nerviosa que ustedes mi quirk solo está en mis ojos no creo llegar a la final-menciono Yugito con nerviosismo.

-Venga chica sé que podrás ganar-menciono Hanna con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

-Si lo lograras con esas pesadillas tuyas no te pongas así-menciono Kanna con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas eso me ayuda-dijo un poco más calmada Yugito.

-Solo espero que no sean tan difíciles-menciono Aeron con su traje especial con nerviosismo casi a ella no se le permitió practicar por su quirk.

-Estaremos bien-dijo Zhaila con una sonrisa mirando Aeron.

-¡Bueno chicos nos toca!-menciono Zero haciendo que todos empiecen a salir del lugar.

-¡Si hagamos! ¡Agh!-grito con alegría Connor para después poner una mueca de dolor agarrándose la mano se la miro y vio que tenía pequeñas grietas y revelaba casi un brillo blanco.

-¿Oye amigo estas bien?-menciono Morasaki con preocupación por su compañero.

-Eh… si estoy bien vamos-dijo escondiéndose la mano mientras caminaba miro su mano y pensó-"Parece que pasare a otro nivel de mi quirk muy pronto"-pensó con preocupación mirando su mano.

Afuera de los vestidores de la clase 1-F.

-¡Son los de la clase 1-F! ¡Hacen su aparición!-menciono uno de los reporteros del lugar.

-¡Rápido graba todo y no pierdas ningún enfoque!-menciono una reportera con una gran emoción a su camarógrafo que obedeció, en una parte del estadio se podía ver a un chico y una chica impresionados por lo que veían.

-¡Káiser ves lo que yo veo!-menciono Lynx sorprendida mirando a su hermano.

-¡Si lo veo y no lo creo!-menciono este igual de sorprendido que su hermana.

- **¡KURO!** -mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo viendo al pelinegro salir junto con los de la 1-F y con Shiroko- **"¡SHIROKO TAMBIEN ESTA AQUI!"** -penaron muy sorprendidos por lo que veían.

-¿Quién es Kuro ni-chan?-menciono Ryu con curiosidad.

-¿Si quien es-nya?-menciono Cheeta igualmente curiosa que el niño.

Los dos mayores se dieron cuenta de que llamaron la atención de sus hermanitos y no querían dar explicación aun-Eh no… solo es una persona que escuchamos por ahí-menciono Lynx nerviosa.

-Si solo eso-menciono Káiser viendo a los niños alzar los hombros y mirar abajo.

-"Kuro podrás perdonarnos"-pensaron ambos mayores con tristeza.

-¡El festival deportivo de Yuuei! ¡Donde los aprendices del mundo de héroes apuntan a lo más alto de la cima! ¡Nuestra gran competencia anual!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa el presentador de los juegos que es Present Mic, haciendo que todos vitoreen por la competencia-Y déjenme adivinar ¡¿Todos ustedes vinieron a verlos a ellos verdad?! ¡Las recién llegadas estrellas milagrosas quienes con nerviosismo ¿de seguro se enfrentaron a un grupo de villanos con la 1-A como compañeros?!-presento el maestro de caballera rubia a los estudiantes de la 1-F quienes miraron a todos lados al ver como los espectadores les aplaudían y gritaban al verlos entrar.

-¡Caracoles cuanta gente!-menciono un sorprendido Kuro mirando a todos lados.

-Sin duda alguna hay muchas personas, algunos pueden ponerse nerviosos de mostrar habilidades frente a varios ojos-menciono Awani viendo a la multitud de gente.

-Vaya… todos nos están alabando… ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa… ¿Qué hay de ti Aira?-pregunto Nao a la chica mala de la clase.

-No hay forma de que me ponga nerviosa por algo como esto, lo único que tienes es pánico escénico, perdedora-dijo la chica con seriedad.

-¡Esta clase está por encima de las otras clases igualando a la 1-A con la B, C, y E del departamento de educación general! ¡Y las clase del departamento de apoyo! ¡Ahora el departamento de administración…!-siguió con presentaciones Present Mic a las demás clases.

-Hombre, nos tratan como si solo fuéramos extras-dijo un chico de la clase 1-B.

-Que fastidio-dijo una chica de la 1-B por eso.

Luego de que el héroe profesional los presentara a todos, a los estudiantes se juntaron en el medio de ese gran coliseo para seguir la competencia, en el centro de ese lugar se encontraba su maestra Midnight al igual que como madre de Kiba y sus hermanas Saya y Kaya con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bien, bien, jueguen limpio!-dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa mientras lanzaba un golpe al aire con su latigo.

-¡Hey, mira eso! ¡Es la heroína +18 Midnight!-grito una Aereon con admiración ya que ella es su inspiración para ser una heroína-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Sera la árbitro del festival!-grito con mucha felicidad.

-¡Hola mama!-grito Saya con felicidad solo para que Kaya y Kiba le tapen la boca riéndose los dos con nerviosismo.

-¡Hola mi pequeña!-grito la mujer con felicidad viendo a sus hijos.

-¿+18? ¿Está bien eso, esto es solo una preparatoria?-pregunto Sora a sus compañeros los cuales alzaron los hombros en forma de no saber porque se llama así.

-¡Silencio! ¡Mi presencia aquí está perfectamente bien! ¡Ahora jugadores representantes! ¡Zero Shoshinco de la clase 1-F!-llamo la mujer al chico de pelo naranja quien camino con tranquilidad entre todos sus compañeros.

-¿Nuestro representante es Zero?-pregunto un confundido Kojiro.

-El quedo en primer lugar en el examen de admisión ¿lo recuerdas?-le pregunto ahora Ryuji.

-No, realmente no lo recuerdo haberlo visto-dijo el chico tornado que solo miraba como su compañero subía al palco.

Así los del equipo de Zero miraban a su amigo, otros alumnos también miraban con atención el peli naranjo que se empezaba a poner nervioso por la atención. La mujer pelinegra solo miraba al chico de pelo naranja, estaba interesada en saber que iba a decir, pero miraba que este se estaba poniendo nervioso por tanta atención que se ganaba de todos.

-"Quedigo Quedigo Quedigo Quedigo"-se preguntaba en su mente el chico con nerviosismo-"Si no quieres hablar déjamelo a mí"-le dijo black a su lado bueno-"No claro que no tu solo empeoraras las cosas"-le dijo mentalmente a black Zero con enojo-"Como quieras suerte bay"-se despidió el lado oscuro de nuestro héroe el cual solo se volvió a poner nervioso-"Quedigo Quedigo Quedigo Quedigo"-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Midnight.

-Oye si no quieres hablar puedo decirle a Katsuki Bakugou de la clase 1-A tome la palabra-dijo con simpleza la mujer.

-Nononononononono estoy bien ahora diré algo-dijo Zero sabiendo lo que diría Bakugou y sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos los alumnos de diferentes clases incluyendo la suya, este se empezó a aclarar la garganta-"Diré algo que leí en un manga"-pensó para después mirar al frente y decir-Solo quiero decirles a todos que les deseo suerte a muchos de ustedes, y que recuerden que estos son unos juegos para mostrarles a la sociedad que nosotros los jóvenes somos los que superaremos a la vieja generación, y que nosotros nunca pero nunca nos rendiremos ante nada, buena suerte a todos en estos juegos-fue lo que dijo Zero al momento que todos los espectadores aplaudían, el Shoshinco solo suspiro de alivio y bajo del palco para caminar de vuelta con sus compañeros, sin duda alguna este día sería muy interesante para todos los chicos de la U.A.

-¡Muy bien, con eso podemos movernos al primer evento de hoy!-grito la heroína que al momento que una gran pantalla holográfica aparecía además era como una máquina de bingo-¡En las "preliminares" como son llamadas! ¡Un montón de buena gente termina ahogándose en sus lágrimas cada año! Y la primera ronda de este año es…-todos los espectadores estaban emocionados, la enorme pantalla seguía pasando los juegos a una gran velocidad, al momento que todas empezaron a frenar hasta parar de golpe-¡ESTA! ¡La carrera de obstáculos!-grito al momento que todos se sorprendían por eso, nunca se esperaban que la primera competencia sería una carrera con obstáculos-¡Es una carrera de entre las 11 clases! ¡La pista es un anillo de 4 kilo metros alrededor del estadio!-declaro la pelinegra al momento que las puertas de metal que estaban en el lugar se abrían dejando a la vista unos carriles grandes en donde saldrían todos.

Todos los chicos se acercaron a la entrada, al momento que se preparaban para correr, el peli naranjo empezó a estirarse y hacer algunos estiramientos, Kane se tronaba los nudillos para prepararse, Alphonse preparaba los frascos de sangre con animales veloces para correr, Yugito empezó a pasar las manos por sus ojos para usarlos en la carrera, Ryoku y Kojiro se preparaban con el aire para darse impulso, Kuro estiraba las piernas para correr al igual que Shiroko, Wyrm empezó a sacar alas de dragón para volar a máxima velocidad y el resto se preparaba a su manera, pero todos miraba a Zero con atención de los más veloces que conocen, este rompió un gran record en su primer día de clases era incluso más rápido que el de lentes de la 1-A.

-Siempre hablamos de nuestra libertad en el campus. ¡Bueno, de esto se trata! ¡Pueden hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa mientras todos permanezcan dentro de la pista!-dijo la mujer haciendo que todos se preparen para la gran carrera que tendrían, algunos de otras clases ya se estaban preparando para correr activando sus quirks, y otros se preparaban para pelear-Entonces empecemos… en sus marcas…-las sirenas se fueron apagando poco a poco-¿Listos…?-todos ya se estaban preparando para correr-¡COMIENCEN!-grito al momento que la última sirena se apagaba y daba un pitido de salida.

 **(Este link es muy largo así que escribiré el nombre: reproducir Project X Zone Mysterious Project)**

Todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Zero solo miraba con seriedad todo para después activar el full clow y los turbos de ingenium y Iida para correr a gran velocidad atravesando a los competidores que sorprendiendo a la mayoría por la velocidad, un chico intento detenerlo pero Zero lo tomo del brazo al momento que lo azotaba contra el concreto y luego contra los competidores, los pocos compañeros que tenía detrás de él vieron lo que hizo su amigo con sorpresa, no tenía piedad con nadie. Otro intento tomarlo del pie pero este lo pateo con gran fuerza en la cara, seguido de saltar lo más alto que podía y usar la oscuridad de Kuro que este se sorprendido, para hacer alas demoniacas y usar los turbos de Iida para adelantarse. Zero queriendo atrasar a sus compañeros uso el quirk de Ren para sacar una gran piedra del suelo y arrojárselos.

Pero la gran roca fue destruida a pedazos por el brazo de Kane, que mostraba una cara de seriedad.

-No creas que ganaras Zero-dijo este con seriedad pero en eso todos sientes como sus pies se congelan. Al momento que Wyrm, Shiroko y Todoroki patinaban por el hielo con agilidad, Kuro sonrió al ver lo mucho que avanzaba su hermanita pero él no se dejaría perder, uso su quirk para hacerse una sombra y pasar por debajo de todos los estudiantes. Ryoku miraba esto con seriedad así que usando su quirk uso las piedras para romper el hielo que estaba debajo de él, miro para un lado suyo y miro a Yugito atrapada, quiso ayudarla pero no puede hacerlo, debía cerrar sus emociones por Yugito, miro para otro lado viendo a Aeron atrapada usando las rocas rompió el hielo que estaba debajo de ella, sorprendiéndola al igual que a Yugito, la cual miro como Ryoku ayudaba a otra chica con celos, usando su quirk de pesadillas creo a un oso polar que asusto a la mayoría de competidores, pero el oso rasguño el hielo, rompiéndolo al instante liberando a Yugito, la cual se montó sobre el oso para salir de la pista y adelantarse.

Ren uso su quirk para elevarse en el aire con las rocas y pasar sobre todos, Hikari uso su brazo fuerte para romper el hielo debajo de ella liberándose en el proceso, Ryuji aplaudió creando una gran explosión a su alrededor para liberarse de la pista de hielo pero por el golpe libero también a Hanna, Usuji, Morasaki, Awani, a Saibo, Sora y a Kanna, Connor se tele transporto enfrente de todos liberándose del hielo, Shiro uso su quirk para transformarse en piedra de la pared y romper el hielo debajo de él y liberar sus piernas, Fei activo su quirk para darse más fuerza y romper el hielo debajo de él, Alphonse uso su un frasco de sangre de topo para tener garras y romper el hielo debajo de él y cavar un oyó, y salir de la multitud de competidores, Aira gracias a su telekinesis se elevó a ella misma para esquivar el hielo antes de que la tocara, Kiba cubrió su brazo derecho por una piel café y con grietas para tener más fuerza y romper el hielo debajo de él liberándose, miro a sus hermanas y las libero también sin ver que Saya y Kaya tenían pequeños sonrojos por la cercanía de su hermano, y por ultimo Jason uso un relámpago de sus manos para liberarse del hielo electrocutando a los competidores de a su alrededor.

Zero estaba un poco más alejado de todos y sonrió por lo que sus compañeros hacían y pensó en una idea para ponerlos a prueba-¡Prueben esto!-grito atrayendo la atención de todos y elevarse lo más alto que podía para caer en empicada al suelo y gritar-¡TERREMOTO SMASH!-grito golpeando el suelo creando varias grietas, hasta que el piso exploto haciendo que muchos tuvieran que saltar o usar sus quirks para esquivar el gran terremoto, al momento que también grandes picos salían del suelo gracias al quirk de Ren en Zero. Volvió a volar más alto para ver como sus compañeros salían del ataque, noto como Kane, Ryoku, Alphonse, Yugito, Wyrm, Kuro, Kiba y Shiroko y algunos otros estudiantes lograron evitar los golpes, mientras que otros resultaron golpeados así como algunos presos. A lo lejos Midoriya gruño ante eso al momento que saltaba sobre las rocas, junto con Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Bakugou y Tokoyami.

Los espectadores miraron con sorpresa ese acto, Zero no solo se miraba ágil sino que poseía una gran fuerza, muchos de los héroes presentes se comenzaron a interesar al ver al peli naranjo. Así como otros espectadores incluyendo a Káiser, Lynx, Ryu y Cheetha-¡Woao! ¡Eso fue genial verdad ni-san!-dijo un emocionado Ryu mirando a Káiser pero lo vio que tenía una mirada seria mirando las pantallas.

-Nya esa fuerza es casi igual a la de All Might-nya-menciono la chica neko mirando las pantallas.

Zero por otro lado no podía perder, debía demostrar su poder ante todos y llegar a la final para enfrentarse a Kane o a Kiba. Lo que nuestro héroe no noto era que el pervertido de la clase 1-A logro esquivar su ataque de piedras-¡No voy a caer en esas estúpidas cosas Shoshinco! ¡Ahora trágate mi movimiento asesino!-grito Mineta, iba a lanzar sus bolas, pero de repente fue golpeado por un brazo robótico, que lo mando a volar al final. A Zero se le resbalo una gota de sudor al ver lo estúpido que era ese pervertido, pero se detuvo para ver unos pequeños robots del examen de entrada, al momento que el piso retumbaba para mirar a esos robots que enfrento en el principio del examen de entrada.

-¡Aquí viene los obstáculos, y que repentinos! Y desde el principio, la primera barrera ¡Serán unos robots inferno!-grito Present Mic con una gran sonrisa mirando a los grandes robots.

-¡¿Qué mierda son esas cosas?!-pregunto Kiba viendo a los robots.

-¡Es el villanobot que valía 0 puntos en el examen de entrada!-le repondio Usuji a su compañero.

-¡Que dices! ¡¿Quieres decir que los chicos del departamento de héroes se enfrentaron a esas cosas?!-grito un estudiante.

-¡Hay demasiados de ellos como voy a pasar! ¡¿Cómo diablos lo evitare?!-pregunto una aterrada Nao mirando a todos esos robots listos para atraparlos y atacarlos.

-"Cambia Nao yo me necargo"-le dijo mentalmente Aka a la chica.

-"Por favor ayúdame"-dijo por ultimo mentalmente Nao cambiando con Aka terminando con un mecho largo de color rojo y ojos rojos-¡Ore Sanju!-grito Aka lista para pelear con los robots-¡Vengan por mi robots!-grito lanzándose contra los robots de antes.

-Entonces usan estos robots para este tipo de pruebas-comento Kaya mirando los robots.

-¿De dónde habrán sacado U.A. el financiamiento para estas cosas?-pregunto un confundido Usuji mirando a los grandes robots.

-¡Cómanse esto robots!-grito Zero saltando lo más alto para caer en empicada contra los robots usando su verdadero quirk golpeo a uno de los robots destruyéndolos por completo haciéndolo explotar por completo salto sobre otro para endurecer su brazo y caer diciendo-¡Garra dragon!-puso sus dedos índice y del medio junto apuntando hacia arriba y el meñique y el alunar en una esquina juntos y el pulgar apuntando hacia la derecha, cayendo sobre el robot salieron unas clases de rasguños negros que partió a la mitad el robot (La garra dragón de Sabo de one piece), sorprendiendo a todos los competidores.

-¡Él está acabando con ellos con un solo golpe!-grito uno de los concursantes con sorpresa al ver como los robots caían al suelo, al momento que el peli naranjo seguía con la carrera a pie.

-¡Zero Shoshinco de la clase 1-F logro detenerlos a todos con un solo golpe! ¡Sin duda alguna este chico es un duro contrincante!-dijo Present mic con emoción al ver como el chico destruyo a los robots como si nada gracias a sus quirks.

Pero no solo el maestro se encontraba asombrado, todos los espectadores gritaron con emoción en especial Ryu y Cheetha al ser niños, por los potentes ataques, las cámaras se enfocaron en Zero al momento que algunos lograban ver los ojos azules que tenía, pero no solo se enfocaban en él, otras cámaras se enfocaban en Kane por su gran fuerza en el brazo rompiendo al robot de un solo golpe, al igual que en Kiba por su fuerza y su quirk raro, estos tres sin duda llamaban mucha la atención por querer ser los primeros.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Debo de hacer algo, no puedo permitirme perder ante nada! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer?!"-pensó un Midoriya nervioso viendo como los chicos y chicas de la clase 1-F sobresalían en la carrera pero a veces algunos tenían problemas con los robots, Aereon iba a ser aplastada por un robot pero antes de que eso pasara, Ryoku usando el aire a gran velocidad cargo a Aeron al estilo nupcial alejándola del robot, si no fuera por el casco Aeron ahora estaría sonrojada, Yugito vio eso con muchos celos y empezó a emanar más pesadillas asustando a la mayoría de los competidores por ver sus pesadillas vivas.

Mientras que los héroes profesionales posaban sus miradas en el Shoshico, Inoue y en el Zuzuki, esa gran fuerza que tenían esos tres les recordaba a la de All Might, muchos tuvieron un brillo en sus ojos por eso, sin duda alguna debían tener por lo menos a uno de ellos en sus manos, debían tener al que podría ser un futuro héroe que le quitaría su puesto al símbolo de la Paz actual o sea All Might.

-¡Y el primer obstáculo de esta primera ronda ha sido derribado por los ataques de la clase 1-F! ¡Sin duda alguna estos chicos y chicas están dando lo mejor de ellos con garras, telarañas y otras cosas!-grito con emoción el héroe profesional al ver como algunos estudiantes se liberaban de los robots y en especial la 1-F-¡Y en primer lugar tenemos a Shoshinco Zero de la clase 1-F también siendo el presidente de este, arrasa con todo lo que se encuentre en su camino! ¡Sin duda alguna su quirk "escaneo" no nos decepciona!-declaro al momento que algunas cámaras apuntaban al chico de pelo naranja que corría y saltaba de un lado a otro con agilidad.

El peli naranjo tenía el camino uno de los robots, se agacho y paso por debajo de este, seguido de eso se levantó para golpearlo con el brazo endurecido destruyéndolo con facilidad, miro hacia detrás de él y sonrió al ver como sus dos rivales, Kane y Kiba corrían a gran velocidad para alcanzarlo, miro a lo lejos y vio a sus demás compañeros perseguirlo, Wyrm volaba sobre los robots gracias a las alas, Kuro destruía a los robots con su quirk de oscuridad creando lanzas oscuras, Shiroko usaba su hielo para congelar algunos y luego romperlos con otros, Ryoku usaba la tierra para derribar a los robots, Alphonse usaba la sangre de los animales para golpearlos, Saya usaba sus garras para rebanarlos por completo, Kaya enredaba a los robots para estrellarlos con otros, Awani gracias a sus poderes de luz creaba armas de estas para atacar a los robots, Morasaki usaba unas pistolas para dispararles a los robots y destruirlos, Saibo transformaba sus brazos en espadas para cortar a los robots a la mitad, Sora como podía usaba su quirk para golpear a los robots aunque su quirk solo sea de armaduras funcionaba bien para defenderse de los golpes de estos, Ryuji aplaudía fuertemente para mandar a volar a los robots, Ren controlaba la tierra para lazar grandes rocas contra los robots y destruirlos con facilidad, Kojiro esquivaba los ataques de los robots gracias a las ráfagas de viento que usaba en los tornados que hacía, Hanna solo esquivaba a los robots con ayuda de la luz, Connor se tele transportaba para esquivar a los robots pero algo raro le pasaba y era su brazo que tenía grietas de algo, Kanna gracias a su quirk rebanaba también a los robots, Yugito creaba pesadillas para atacar a los robots y a veces creaba buitres para elevarlas y esquiar algunos, Shiro toco el suelo para transformarse en roca y romper a los robots con mazos de piedra, Fei gracias a su quirk de adrenalina se hacía más rápido y fueret para atacar a los robots, Aereon esquivaba a los robots con miedo y si a veces era atacada era salvada por Ryoku que por una razón ponía más celosa a Yugito, Aira elevaba a los robots con sus telequinesis y los estrellaba contra otros, Hikari usaba su brazo para romper a los robots de un solo golpe, Usuji se hacía de masa para esquivar los ataques de los robots, Nao (Aka) golpeaba a los robots con una gran fuerza destruyendo a los robots, y por ultimo Jason usaba truenos para atravesar a los robots detrayéndolos con facilidad.

Zero agarro uno de los robots y se lo lanzo a sus compañeros pero Kane lo destruyo con su brazo metálico, agarro a otro robot para lanzárselo a Kane pero esta vez Kiba destruyo al robot con su fuerza. Los tres rivales de Zero alcanzaron al chico gracias a su velocidad y ahora iban a cabeza a cabeza, pero de vez en cuando se atacaban entre ellos lanzando golpes y patadas para derribar al otro.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Una clase de pelea entre esos tres! ¡De cualquier forma cualquier cosa vale mientras estén en la pista! ¡Esto sin duda alguna es una corrida de toros salvajes!-declaro con una sonrisa el héroe del micrófono mientras miraba como esos tres rivales se peleaban para llegar primero.

-¡Diablos pelean sin piedad!-dijo Alphonse mirando a su amigo y a sus compañeros pelear.

-¡No te enfoques en ellos, mejor concéntrate en el camino!-señalo Saibo a su compañero, al momento que ambos saltaban para evitar a los robots.

Los enormes robots habían sido derribados por unos segundos, pero luego se levantaron mientras trataban de aplastar a todo el que se pasaban, los dos chicos miraron como uno de esos villanos metálicos trato de aplastarlos, los chicos usaron sus quirks y saltaron sobre la enorme bestia metálica sin problemas. Mientras otros trataban de pasar por debajo de sus grandes pies y evitar ser aplastados.

-¡Como esperaba de la clase 1-F, quienes han pasado por mucho!-dijo Present mic con una sonrisa-¿Algun comentario Kireina para tus alumnos?-pregunto el héroe a la mujer fantasma.

-Claro-respondio esta con una sonrisa-Hay un pequeño momento que ellos deben pasar desapercibidos en su recorrido, ellos enfrentaron el mundo como es en el pasado, hicieron frente al verdadero temor antes de tiempo y sorprendentemente salieron en una pieza. Y ahora cada una de esas experiencias fue el estímulo que necesitaron para ahogar toda duda o vacilación que tenían-hablo la mujer con una sonrisa siendo la co-conductor con Aizawa y el rubio.

Todos los chicos seguían corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al primer lugar, todos y cada uno de ellos se estaban esforzando para no perder esa carrera. Zero iba delante de todos siendo seguido por Kiba y Kane. Zero gracias a sus sentidos se agacho lo más rápido que podía junto con sus rivales para evitar una bala de cañón, miraron para atrás para notar a la chica Momo de la clase 1-A que corría con un cañón, para luego dejarlo a un lado mientras ella corría a gran velocidad al haber creado en cuestión de segundos unos patines, miraron bien los tres y poco a poco vieron que la clase 1-A venían detrás de ellos a gran velocidad, Zero uso el quirk de Morasaki y ver a lo lejos a Midoriya correr junto a una placa de metal. Distraído no pudo evitar que Kiba lo golpeaba en la piernas gracias a su quirk, mientras caía en el aire pudo ver una mano de metal golpearlo directo en el estómago haciendo que escupa sangre y salga volando por el golpe.

-¡Eso es lo que se llama un trabajo en equipo!-grito Present Mic al ver como el chico de pelo naranja salía disparado-¡Oh, salió volando como si fuera un juguete de niño! ¡Y en el segundo obstáculo de esta carrera emocionante! ¡La caída!-exclamo con emoción al momento que todos los espectadores miraban como el chico caía al vacío, mientras Kane y Kuba cruzaban el segundo obstáculo con facilidad-¡Y ahora compitiendo por el primer lugar están Kane y Kiba de la clase 1-F ¡Un giro realmente inesperado!-la mayoría de los espectadores gritaron con emoción por eso, mientras que otros se desilusionaban por ver que el chico de pelo naranja perdió.

 **(Parar música y reproducir el siguiente video /watch?v=3LYdwZ40qe0 en los segundo 0:50)**

Los chicos creyeron que Zero iba a estar atrapado por unos minutos y no lo desperdiciarían, aceleraron el paso antes de que este despertaba, pero de repente la mayoría de los competidores empezaron a saltar con cada paso, ya que el suelo se calentaba por una razón, hasta que de uno de los pilares fue destruido por una gran torre de fuego- **¡ERUPCIÓN INFERNAL!** -una gran pila de fuego salió del suelo llegando a traspasar las nubes, dejando en shock a todos y en especial a los héroes profesionales, de la gran pila salió un Zero con la camisa totalmente quemada, mostrando sus músculos a todos, dejando sonrojadas a la mayoría de espectadoras, concursantes y heroínas profesionales, pero lo que llamo más la atención es el tatuaje de una espada en la espalda de cabeza-¡Ustedes dos se lo buscaron!-grito Zero saltando del pilar del pilar para después envolverse en fuego y gritar- **¡COMETA HUMANA!** -al terminar la frase este salió volando contra Kane y Kiba los cuales estaban impresionados, Zero salió de la gran bola de fuego y lanzo una patada a los pies de Kiba haciéndolo estar unos segundos en el aire, para después activar el quirk de Iida y patear el estómago de Kiba y mandarlo a volar hacia atrás. Kane intentó golpear a Zero pero este atrapo su puño, y puso su mano en el estómago de Kane, pero en forma de mano de dragón, y prenderlo en fuego y darle giro- **¡TORNADO DRAGON!** -al gritar la última frase Kane salió volando dando vueltas laterales hacia atrás chocando con la mayoría de los competidores, dejando en shock a todos los del estadio, sin duda este chico no tenía piedad con sus oponentes-"Me disculpare después de la carrera con todos"-pensó por ultimo para correr con los propulsores de Iida dejando atrás a todos, miro hacia atrás para ver a un Kiba y Kane super furiosos con él y correr tras él.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso sin duda alguna fue un buen espectáculo! ¡A pesar de haber sido atacado se recuperó en segundos para volver a estar en primer lugar! ¡Zero Shoshinco de la clase de héroes vuelve a estar en el primer lugar!-grito con emoción Present mic, todos los espectadores gritaban con emoción al ver que este año tenían buenos competidores, incluso los medio de comunicación estaban enfocándose en el chico, al igual que algunos héroes miraban con aprobación al pelinaranjo, mientras que otros, solo semostraban preocupados y hasta sorprendidos en especial All Might al ver la marca de la espada en la espalda de Zero.

-"Esa marca de la espada…"-pensaba con asombro All Might-"Solo consocno a una familia que tienen la marca de la espada"-penso recordando a cierto hombre de pelo narajo largo en una coleta con barba, y un tatuaje de una espada en la espalda con una sonrisa-"¿Goultard acaso este es el hijo perdido que buscas?"-penso viendo la espalda de Zero recordando algo.

 **Flasback de All Might**

 **Un joven Goultard de 16 años se estaba cambiando con sus compañeros de la U.A., en eso un Toshiro de 16 años mira la espalda de Goultard viendo la marca de una espada-¿O-oye Goultard que significa tu tatuaje?-pregunto este a su compañero.**

 **-Ah sí. Esta es la marca de la familia Shoshinco la llevo con orgullo.-menciono este mostrando el tatuaje de la espada a sus compañeros que tenían curiosidad por el tatuaje-Cada bebe Shoshinco nace con el tatuaje de la espada en la espalda y crece con este. Mi hermana dijo que era una maldición pero no le creí del todo-dijo este ahora despreocupadamente.**

 **-¿Y cuál era esa maldición?-menciono con curiosidad un joven pelinegro que no era Aizawa.**

 **-Pues según mi hermana. El tatuaje menciona que estamos destinados a cosas muy peligrosas por así decirlo… Pero en lugar de eso yo no lo creo. Ya que durante esto muchas cosas me han ido muy bien-menciono despreocupando el hombre peli naranjo.**

 **-No… significa que estas destinado a algo mucho peor quizás un villano algún día te mate-menciono un inseguro Toshiro.**

 **-Na todos los villanos que fueron a por mí los derrote con facilidad si algún día fuera un villano aparecer. Ese creo que sería-dijo mirando a All Might-Ya sabes quién-menciono con seriedad.**

 **-Es verdad el que tiene el One for All está destinado a pelear con él, al igual que el apellido Shoshinco ¿estoy diciendo la verdad Goultard?-menciono Toshiro.**

 **-Si pero no te preocupes no creo que eso vaya a pasar. Mejor vamos nos tenemos clase-menciono este saliendo del vestidor con el uniforme-O se me olvido-menciono devolviéndose-también el tatuaje menciona que estamos destinados a hacer cosas increíbles-finalizo retirándose Goultard.**

 **-"¿De que estará hablando de cosas increíbles?"-pensó Toshiro.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

-"Deberé contactar con Goultard después del festival"-pensó All Might viendo a los competidores seguir.

Volviendo con la carrera, Zero decidió seguir corriendo, pero al momento que iba a seguir su paso alguien cayo enfrente de él, creando una nube de polvo, la nube desapareció al momento que el chico miraba como una extraña chica con máquinas en su cuerpo estaba delante de él, la chica tenia cabello rosa que le llegaba a los hombros y con una forma extraña, además de llevar unos googles diferentes a los que el usa.

-¡Haga! ¡Mis bebe funcionan a la perfeccion!-dijo la chica que se quitó las gafas mirando al chico con una sonrisa-Oh, espero no haberte lastimado, mi nombre es Hatsune Mei, soy del departamento de apoyo, mucho gusto-se presentó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto Mei. Me llamo Zero Shoshinco del departamento de héroes de la clase 1-F-menciono este con una sonrisa-pero ahora no podemos hablar-dijo pasando de lado de ella-¡hablamos en otro momento chao!-grito corriendo para intentar perder a Kiba y a Kane que lo seguían de cerca y seguido del resto del curso.

-Quien diría que tiene grandes músculos para su edad-menciono la chica de pelo rosa con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo-creo que tendré que contactarme con el más seguido-menciono para después seguir con la carrera.

-¡Y uno a uno pasan los estudiantes por los pilares de roca! ¡Algunos con facilidad mientras que otro tratan de luchar para no caer!-menciono viendo a algunos lograr pasar por arriba de los pilares de roca, en una parte la chica Aereon de la clase 1-F iba a caer de un pilar pero fue atrapada por Ryoku, sin que a este le importara ver que ponía celosa a Yugito-¡Mientras que en el primer lugar vuelve a estar Shoshinco de la clase de héroes!-dijo Present Mic con emoción por la batalla.

-Por dios, ese chico está a otro nivel-menciono un sorprendido Káiser-¿Acaso será un héroe profesional escondido?-pregunto a su hermana.

-No lo seo pero su quirk no solo es extraño, sino la fuerza sobre natural y los quirks que tiene, un fuego parecido al de endeavor, un fuerza parecida a All Might, lo que faltaría es que pueda borrar quirks con sus ojos como Eraserhead-menciono Lynx mirando a su hermano.

-¿Sera hijo de algún héroe famoso-nya?-menciono la neko Cheetha mirando a Zero sin saber que lo que dijo fue verdad.

-No lo sé pero esto se vuelve emocionante-menciono Ryu viendo a la competencia correr.

-¡Y llegamos al último obstáculo de esta emocionante carrera! ¡Y el último tramo para llegar al final es… El campo de minas directo desde rango 3! ¡Las bombas están preparadas para que las puedan ver a simple vista, así que preparen sus pies y ojos! ¡En cualquier caso son minas! ¡No son demasiado letales, pero ten por seguro que pueden romperte una o dos piernas!-grito con emoción el rubio profesional.

-Bueno, eso dependerá de las personas-menciono Eraserhedad con calma mirando con detenimiento la batalla.

-Les deseo suerte a todos-menciono la mujer fantasma de la 1-F mirando la competencia.

 **(Si se te acabo la música en alguna parte de la lectura reprodúcela de nuevo para esta parte)**

Zero miro el campo de minas, todas estaban a simple vista como dijeron los comentaristas, pero el problema era que habían miles por todo el lugar, bastantes sin duda alguna, se dio la vuelta para mirar como sus dos rivales que mando a volar correr hacia él, dio un salto para caer en el campo de minas con las manos, al momento que usando su velocidad sacaba dos de esas minas para arrojárselas a los chicos que miraron con seriedad a su compañero y rival al ver como este utilizaba las minas como armas. Kane usando su mano derecha atrapo una de las minas para reventarla enfrente de él, mientras que Kiba recibía la mina de lleno explotando enfrente de él pero este salió del polvo con la piel café y agrietada, los dos miraron como su compañero saltaba para esquivar las minas e intentar perderlos, ambos empezaron a correr para alcanzar a Zero.

-¡No creas que ganaras Zero! ¡No me subestimes para nada!-grito Kiba que llego a la par del chico luego de atravesar algunas minas con su quirk-¡Le declaraste la guerra a la persona equivocada Zero!-dijo el chico de piel ahora oscura que al alcanzarlo lo agarro de los hombros, al momento que Kane aparecía con una cara de seriedad que también empezó a pelear por el primer lugar junto a sus compañeros, y eso lo hacai mientras intentaba dejar noqueado a ambos.

-¡Esto sin duda alguna la mejor competencia de todas! ¡Tenemos a tres chicos que desean el primer lugar a toda costa! ¡Todos deléitense con esa batalla reñida!-todos los presentes gritaban al ver como los tres rivales trataban de llegar en el primer lugar.

-"¡Maldicion! ¡Sin duda alguna están muy lejos! ¡Pero no me puedo permitir perder ahora!"-pensó un peliverde que miro a su alrededor para notar miles de minas, tomo la placa de metal que recogió para luego reunir varias minas-"¡No dejare que Zero-sensei, Kane o ese nuevo de Kiba me ganen! ¡Debo demostrarles a todos que el próximo símbolo de la paz está aquí!"-pensó con determinación el chico que tomo la plancha de metal, al momento que saltaba sobre esa cama de minas para crear una gran explosión que llamo la atención de muchos.

La explosión sorprendió demasiado a Kiba y a Kane que no se dieron cuenta que soltaron a Zero, el cual tenía una sonrisa-"Es hora de acabar con esto"-penso para después empezar a saltar mientras daba un par de vueltas en el aire, al momento que usaba los poderes de Awani para elevarse, y caer al suelo con el puño derecho cargado del One for All y otros quirks fuertes-¡QUIRKLES SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!-grito atrayendo la atención de todos que vieron como Zero golpeaba el suelo creando una gran explosión que mando a volar a demasiados competidores.

-¡Wiw! ¡No solo hubo una gran explosión en la entrada del campo sino también una casi al final! ¡Esto sin duda alguna se llama carnicería!-grito el héroe viendo las explosiones colisionaban, haciendo que los pobres que estaban en el campo resultaran heridos o lastimados-¡¿Pero qué es eso?! ¡Midoriya de la clase 1-A por fin aparece! ¡¿Y trata de llegar al primer lugar con ondas de choque?! ¡Esto es una locura por completo!-grito al ver como el peliverde volaba por los aires con una mirada llena de determinación, al momento que sobrepasaba a los chicos que iban delante de todos-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Midoriya los sobrepaso a todos, incluso a los tres cabecillas que peleaban por el primer lugar!-el público grito de emoción por ese último giro de último minuto.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Esa explosión fue grande, pero no pensé muy bien donde caeri!"-se dijo en su mente Midoriya que miro la tierra.

-¡¿Pero que es eso?! ¡Shoshinco aparece entre ese polvo como un tigre!-comento Present Mic haciendo a Midoriya ver como Zero aparecia por su espalda con el full clow en su cuerpo y los propulsores de Iida en sus piernas pero lo que dijo y hizo desconcertó a todos.

- **¡GANA MIDORIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** -grito dándole una gran patada a la placa de metal haciendo que Midoriya salga volando a gran velocidad hacia adelante dejando en shock a todos.

-¡Esto es increíble Zero Shoshinco de la clase 1-F ayudo a Midoriya de la clase 1-A a llegar más rápido que todos!-grito viendo como Midoriya cayó al suelo para correr a todo pulmón hacia la meta quedando en primer lugar- **¡Y MIDORIYA DE LA CLASE 1-A GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** -grito haciendo que todos griten con emoción.

 **Volviendo a la carrera.**

Zero toco la tierra para empezar a correr pero del polvo salieron Kiba y Kane con una mirada seria corriendo junto a el.

-¡Parece que ahora el trio que quería llegar en primer lugar ahora pelean para ver quien quedara en segundo lugar!-grito el héroe viendo como estos empezaban a correr más rápido con sus quirks activados-¡ES ZERO, ES KANE, ES KIBA, ES ZERO, ES KANE, ES KIBA!-repetía varias veces present mic viendo como cada uno se adelantaba o se atrasaba.

 **-¡NO PERDEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-** gritaron los tres rivales corriendo lo más rápido que podían llegando a la entrada- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** -.

-¡¿Y quién será el ganador del segundo lugar…?!-el rubio miro la entrada para ver, pero se cayó de la silla al momento que miraba como los tres chicos entraban al pasillo en donde no tenían cámaras-¡Y el ganador es…!-el rubio miro la entrada para ver quién era el ganador, así como los demás espectadores y Midoriya se quitó del lugar para no salir lastimado.

La decisión de la batalla estaba a solo unos metros, quien cruzara la puerta sería el segundo puesto del festival deportivo, la emoción era palpable así como la incógnita ¿Quién de los tres chicos más fuertes de la clase 1-F entraría primero?

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Quién será el ganador del segundo puesto de la carrera? ¿Sera Zero? ¿Sera Kane? ¿O será Kiba?**

 **Eso se revela en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=Vol71T5Jogc).**

 **(Cuando me encuentro a tu lado)**

 **Se podía ver como una playa de noche alguien estaba corriendo con el traje de gimnasia de la U.A.**

 **(Parece que algo en este mundo se fuera a colapsar)**

 **El chico que corría por la playa era Zero que estaba entrenando desde las 6:00 am para fortalecer sus músculos.**

 **(Me acercare sin decirte nada más,)**

 **(Sostendré suavemente tus manos.)**

 **(Con ese milagro que el cielo me regalo, lo buscaré siempre para mí.)**

 **(El sol con su luz entra por tu ventana,)**

 **La imagen cambia a Kuro ayudando a unos niños con su quirk a sacarles una pelota de un árbol mientras Tsuyu lo ve con una sonrisa.**

 **(Me siento aún dormido.)**

 **La imagen cambia a Ryoku con su tio entrenando para el festival con esfuerzo.**

 **(No voy a despertar, quiero seguir soñando)**

 **Después se muestra a Nao dibujando mientras que sus otras "yo" la miran con dudas queriendo saber que escribe.**

 **(Así un poco más.)**

 **La imagen cambia a Wyrm cuidando de un gran dragón morado con una sonrisa.**

 **(Aunque sé que amo este bonito sentimiento, hacia mi corazón)**

 **Después cambia a Kiba patinando en una pista de hielo con sus hermanas abrazándolo de sus brazos con sonrojos en sus caras.**

 **(Dormida estás sirena de mar.)**

 **Después cambia a Yugito tomando un jugo junto con Himiko hablando animadamente.**

 **(Quédate aquí y olvida los miedos, yo sólo quiero estar así...)**

 **Después se muestra como Kane caminaba por las calles de Japón con una mirada seria sin intimidarse de que un auto lo atropelle.**

 **(Antes podía hablar de banalidades, la verdad es que ahora ya no puedo.)**

 **La imagen vuelve a cambiar a Zero corriendo por la playa pero el sol empezaba a salir del mar dándole un toque hermoso.**

 **(Y la razón es que ahora yo voy a entregar, mi corazón oculto en este tiempo.)**

 **Luego Zero mira el océano con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos sin importarle que sangren aun estando afuera pero después mira hacia delante de el para sorprenderse.**

 **(¿Qué futuro es el que podré yo ver? Que con fuerza ahora está fluyendo.)**

 **Este deja de correr para notar que todos sus compañeros de la clase 1-F lo estaban esperando con grandes sonrisas esperando a este para ir al festival.**

 **(Algún día nosotros podremos dibujar la esperanza que tengo yo ahora)**

 **Estaban todos los de la clase incluyendo a Kane con una pequeña sonrisa, su profesor Sans con su típica sonrisa, su prima Yugito junto con Himiko que le levantaba la mano para que sepa que está ahí. Ryoku lo miraba con una sonrisa para después alzarle sus dos pulgares con emoción.**

 **(Que te soñé.)**

 **Zero sonríe al ver a todos sus amigos ahí para esperar y se le escapa una pequeña lágrima de sangre que cae al agua junto con una estrella amarilla.**

 **(Fin del ending)**

 **Ahora el avance.**

 **-¡Y el ganador es…!-grito present Mic.**

 **-¿Ryoku-kun?-dijo Aereon llamando la atención del chico-¿Quieres formar equipo conmigo?**

 **-Zero-kun se de nuestro equipo-menciono Kuro junto con Shiroko y... a Zero.**

 **-No perderé esta vez-menciono un serio Kane que estaba encima de…**

 **-¡Y el primer lugar de esta competencia de caballos es…!-grito Midnight.**

 **-En el próximo capítulo de Seamos héroes-menciono Zero rompiendo la cuarta pared-"Caballos de Troya. El juego continua" No se lo pierdan-menciono para después irse.**

 **Bueno eso es todo aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo CHAO CHAO.**


	19. Chapter 4 temporada 2

**Chapter 4 temporada 2: "Los caballos de Troya. El juego continua"**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics ¿cómo están? Yo bien y si tu también lo estas pues espero que te guste la continuación de la serie de Seamos héroes temporada 2.**

 **Aquí la lista de los estudiantes que ganaron la carrera y los nombres que no salgan indicaran los que perdieron.**

 **Zero (ganador)**

 **Kane (Ganador)**

 **Kiba (ganador)**

 **Ryoku (ganador)**

 **Alphonse (ganador)**

 **Yugito (ganadora)**

 **Aereon (ganadora por la ayuda de Ryoku)**

 **Awani (Ganador)**

 **Kuro (Ganador)**

 **Shiroko (Ganadora)**

 **Nao (Ganadora)**

 **Saya (Ganadora)**

 **Kaya (Ganadora)**

 **Wyrm (Ganadora)**

 **Hikari (Ganadora)**

 **Y por último y no menos inesperado Connor**

 **El resto pierde que sin ofender no creo que sean muy rápidos para la carrera y en especial para los obstáculos y escogí a estos ya que tengo una serie de ideas para los caballos de Troya y las peleas de la final.**

 **Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **(Reproducir intro de la segunda temporada)**

 **(Solo de guitarra)**

 **Se podía ver como en un gran estadio salía mucho polvo para pasar adentro, y mostrar en una gran arena de pelea a dos siluetas peleando a todo poder.**

 **Se mostraba que dos manos chocaban, uno era un guantelete de metal y otro un brazo de color verde con electricidad rodeándolo.**

 **Las siluetas eran Zero y Kane que peleaban a todo poder y a una gran velocidad. Kane con su brazo metal y su brazo normal y a Zero con el endurecimiento de Kirishima y el One for All a 12% peleando con sus brazos y una banda en la cabeza, con su brazo zombie.**

 **Para después los dos lanzar un golpe poderoso creando otra nube de polvo, para mostrar después el título "Seamos héroes 2 temporada"**

 **(Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go)**

 **(Saisentan no muchuu wu dou)**

 **(Kono te ni)**

 **Se podía ver como una estrella era agarrado por Awani con una sonrisa y el traje de entrenamiento de U.A.**

 **(Tsukamuyo)**

 **Pero la cámara se aleja para mostrar a Alphonse, Yugito, Kuro, Shiroko, Kiba, Ryoku y Connor, todos con una sonrisa y una estrella cada uno en sus manos.**

 **(Suttonkyou no waratte)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero con una sonrisa y una esfera de luz en sus dos manos, uno normal y el otro verde, para después levantar ambas manos y dividir la esfera de luz en dos. Siendo visto por Himiko la cual tenía una sonrisa y una chica de la misma edad que ellos pero de piel verde y pelo morado, con ropa rockera y una gran sonrisa viendo a Zero.**

 **(Tai)**

 **Eri sale de la nada con una gran sonrisa cantando la música.**

 **(Chinpunka wa narekko)**

 **Se podía ver a Kane con unas pesas gigantes en sus dos brazos, para después lanzar una lluvia de golpes con estos puestos.**

 **(Dai)**

 **Aparece Black ERi aparece también cantando viendo el entrenamiento de Kane.**

 **(I can´t get no satisfachion)**

 **Se podía ver a Preset Mic. Junto con Aizawa bailando para después mostrar detrás de ellos a All Might con un hombre de pelo naranjo largo y atado en una coleta de caballo pero por la sombra era difícil ver quien era.**

 **(Woo-ooh)**

 **Se pudo ver a la clase 1-B con una sonrisa.**

 **(Taikustu wa)**

 **Se puede ver a Zero lanzar un golpe al aire y luego otro a la pantalla.**

 **(Woo-ooh)**

 **Se puede ver a todos los profesores de la U.A serios.**

 **(Ishi ni Naru)**

 **Se puede ver a Kane lanzar una patada y luego lanzar un golpe con su brazo metálico a la pantalla.**

 **(Omokute ochichau)**

 **Se puede ver en un gran templo con muchas personas entrenando. Pero nos fijaremos a dos personas en la parte más alta del templo meditando juntos y con los ojos cerrados.**

 **(Mae ni)**

 **Esos dos eran Ryoku junto con su Tío Johan (pero este tenía una sonrisa) meditando para controlar algo.**

 **(Let´s fly high)**

 **Pero Ryoku abre sus ojos para mostrar unos blancos puros y brillosos llenos de ira.**

 **(Woo-ooh)**

 **Se puede ver a algunos chicos de la U.A con el traje de entrenamiento y con una cara seria.**

 **(Waku waku no)**

 **Se puede ver como una gran estadio era llenado de personas.**

 **(Woo-ooh)**

 **Se puede ver a los de la clase 1-A con miradas serias.**

 **(Hane hiroge)**

 **Se puede ver que de una gran puerta salen los de la clase 1-F con miradas serias.**

 **(Tsugi no)**

 **Se puede ver a la clase caminar a la gran arena.**

 **(Sekai e)**

 **Se puede ver como Ryuji chocar las palmas con gran fuerza y lanzar un gran estallido destruyendo el suelo.**

 **(IKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU)**

 **Se puede ver como Saibo tenía un brazo de espada lanzando un corte y luego al resto activar sus quirks lo mejor que podían mirando a sus oponentes.**

 **Para luego mostrar a algunos de las otras clases activar sus quirks a todo pulmón.**

 **(Silencio por unos segundos)**

 **Para después mostrar a Izuku activar el One for All al 30% con enojo y los ojos blancos.**

 **Y luego a pasar a Kane con una mirada seria en su rostro mirando a Zero.**

 **(Kanousei no door waaaaaaa)**

 **Se puede ver a Zero pelear con Kiba con todas sus fuerzas los dos con una sonrisa por la emoción de la pelea hasta chocar puños y crear una onda de expansión a su alrededor.**

 **(Lock sareta mama)**

 **Se puede ver como Ryoku peleaba con sus quirks contra Todoroki ambos muy igualados.**

 **Todoroki lanza una gran llamarada al suelo.**

 **(Yare yare)**

 **Para mostrar a Zero con una mirada seria y los ojos abiertos.**

 **(Kondo mo)**

 **Pero Zero cambia la mirada seria a una enojada por completo.**

 **(Kabe wo buchiyaburu)**

 **Para después mostrar a este con el One for all al 35% lanzándose contra Kane.**

 **(Ima da genkai toppa)**

 **Para que este esquive uno de los golpes de Zero impresionado y luego empezar a chocar golpes con enojo destruyendo casi la mayoría de la arena.**

 **(Sakebe heno heno kappa)**

 **Después los dos se separan y lanzar un golpe al mismo tiempo atravesándose los dos sin ningún rasguño.**

 **(Muteki no)**

 **Zero se voltea para gritar a todo pulmón liberando un poder oscuro por completo.**

 **(Oira ga soko de matteiru)**

 **Para mostrar a Zero salir de la aura oscura con un ojo de color negro y no azul con una sonrisa siniestra. Pero después corta esa aura para lanzarse a Kane sin el One for All activado sino con su propio quirk. Y Kane hace lo mismo.**

 **(Let's beeeee herooooooooes)**

 **Kane lanza un puño que Zero defiende pero no el otro recibiéndolo en la cara y luego los dos seguir peleando destruyendo el área por completo.**

 **(All Might-sensei)**

 **Se puede ver a Zero con una sonrisa y atrapando una estrella con la mano. Para después saltar hacia atrás con agilidad.**

 **(Mo ottamage)**

 **Para después caer y quedar delante de todos sus compañeros de clase detrás de ellos un gran estadio con muchas cámaras apuntándolos.**

 **(Fin del opening)**

-¡Shoshinco Zero!-grito el profesional al momento que todos gritaban con emoción al ver como el peli naranjo salía del polvo como el segundo lugar, este se detuvo y miro a su alrededor y ver como todos le daban halagos y este se sonrojaba un poco de la vergüenza, se volteo para ver como Kane quedaba en tercero y Kiba en cuarto lugar-¡Y en un giro inesperado, los chicos que iban a la cabeza con Shoshinco llegaron en tercer y cuarto lugar, Kane Inoue y Kiba Zuzuki!-los espectadores también vitorearon por el pelirrojo y el rizado salvaje, sin duda alguna de todos los competidores estos tres eran grandes contrincantes.

-¿Oye, ese chico no es el que robaba para vivir?-dijo Deathgoro mirando a Kamui recordando al chico.

-Ahora que lo dices yo creo que si-comento Kamui.

Mt Lady solo comía con tranquilidad mientras miraba la competencia, sin duda alguna ese chico se le hacía familiar, al darse cuenta de los ojos azules del chico, recordó como ella y sus compañeros intentaron atrapar a un chico vestido completo de negro como si fuera un ninja, llamado "El ladrón oscuro" famoso por que ningún héroe ha podido capturarlo y en especial All Might, ahora todo cuadraba miro a Zero y luego miro una postal de su teléfono que tenía la cara del Ladrón Oscuro dejando ver sus ojos azules tecnológicos, miro de nuevo a Zero y luego a su celular, miro a Zero y luego a su celular, y se dio cuenta que el Ladrón oscuro era Zero Shoshinco de la clase 1-F.

-"Shoshinco es el Ladrón Oscuro"-pensó la mujer con impresión al ver como los dos eran iguales en la foto.

-¡Y uno tras otro vienen llegando los competidores! ¡Copilaremos los resultados después! ¡Así que disfruten de su descanso!-dijo Present Mic mientras todos los jugadores entraban uno por uno.

Pronto todos los estudiantes fueron llegando al centro, todos y cada uno de ellos cansados, y llenos de raspones y moretones, todos se miraban golpeados y con la ropa destruida en partes.

-¡Zero-kun…! ¡Estuviste increíble!-dijo Shiroko que se acercó al peli naranjo con su hermano-¡Felicidades por el segundo puesto! ¡Pero pudiste haber llegado primero! ¿Por qué dejaste ganar al peliverde?-pregunto con curiosidad la niña.

Zero con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos mira a Izuku con sus compañeros-Es porque quiero que Izuku pase a la ronda final para pelear y ver qué tanto a progresado-respondió con una sonrisa-Y además no me preocupa para nada quedar segundo, lo único que tenia en mente era tener un puesto para llegar a la siguiente etapa.

-Por poco y no lo cuento-menciono Alphonse que tenía patas de chita y llego en 17 lugar.

-¿Zero-kun?-dijo Yugito que llego en el puesto 20 y ver como su primo se veía enojado y caminaba hacia donde estaba la chica de la clase 1-A llamada Momo que tenía la camisa rota.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo la chica con agitación y cansancio entrando en el puesto 18.

-Soy un genio, mate dos pájaros de un tiro-dijo Mineta desde la espalda de la chica.

-¡Eres de lo peor!-dijo la chica de pelo negro al ver al pequeño pervertido, la mujer iba a quitarse a su compañero pero vio como el chico fue lanzado a una pared por un golpe de parte, de Zero que estaba con el puño iluminado por el One for All al 1%.

-Lo que mas odio en el mundo son compañeros pervertidos-menciono con enojo Zero recordando como uno de sus hermanos era un pervertido de clase alta y siempre él tuvo que corregirlo a golpes, que se le ha hecho diario a él.

La pelinegra miro al chico, aunque ya no se encontraba enojado, le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Solo agacho la cabeza mientras respiraba con agitación, realmete deseaba llegar en los primeros 3 lugares.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el ojí azul.

-Sí, si… solo me siento un poco cansada-respondió la pelinegra al peli naranjo-Sabes… realmente nos causaste un problema a todos haya atrás, con esos ataques-comento Momo a Zero que la miro con curiosidad mientras le extendía una camisa nueva de entrenamiento de U.A.

-Todo se valía y lamento si los lastime demasiado-dijo con una media sonrisa, lo que sonrojo un poco a Momo y miro que su camisa estaba rota dejando ver su sostén negro y sus pechos, y se cubrió rápido, por eso Zero le extendía la nueva camisa esta la agarro con rapidez y se fue del lugar para cambiarse.

Antes de irse recordó que después de la batalla en la U.S.J y que este perdiera el brazo y lo recuperara por su hermana de una forma asquerosa, su relación con la clase 1-F fue aumentando ya que la mayoría de las dos clases se llevaban bien, pero su relación con Zero era de mas ya que este le pedía la mayor parte del tiempo su ayuda para entender una materia, claro le pregunto ¿porque no se lo pedía a sus compañeros?, y este respondía que es mejor conocer a veces a otras personas que no ves tan a menudo que no sea tu clase, lo que aumento su relación con el chico y le gusto saber que este leía algunos libros que esta leía y se la pasaban hablando y riendo en varios momentos, y para ella ya era raro estar demasiado tiempo con un chico, ya que por lo que sabía de la clase 1-F por Todoroki, este era un Huérfano pero no estaba triste y siempre se le veía con una sonrisa. Sin duda alguna entre todos los chicos de la clase 1-F el más destacado y misterioso era Zero.

Zero miro al resto de sus compañeros y vio que en la mayoría se veían frustrados y enojados al perder, solo los pocos que llegaron respiraban con agitación al ganar, este se le s acerco y empezó a pedirles disculpas por lo que hizo en la carrera y por su razón estos perdieron.

 **Después.**

-¡Bien, aquí están los resultados de la carrera de obstáculos!-dijo Midnight con una sonrisa al momento que mostraba la tabla de posiciones.

Como era de esperarse Izuku estaba en primer lugar, en segundo lugar el pelinaranjo y el tercero Kane, y Kiba en cuarto lugar. (Nota: Las otras posiciones serán como la historia original excepto que Ryoku y los que ganaron de la 1-F llegaran a la final) todos los chicos sin duda alguna estaban feliz de avanzar, o por lo menos, los 58 que si lo lograron.

-¡Los 58 chicos que lograron llegar a la cima pueden avanzar a la siguiente ronda! ¡Lo siento por los chicos que no lo lograron! ¡Pero deben soportarlo! ¡La sensación del festival aún está siendo preparada!-dijo con una sonrisa la heroína a todos los chicos-¡Y ahora para los post preliminares, la selección final! ¡A partir de hora, incluso los medos se emocionaran por la siguiente competencia! ¡Ya que esta competencia será aún más emocionante que la anterior! ¡Y ahora, veamos cual será el segundo evento! Yo ya lo sé, pero el suspenso es demasiado bueno en esta competencia… pero qué diablos, se los diré… ¡Admiren… La batalla de caballería humana!-grito con emoción a todos los chicos se intriguen por eso.-Para aquellos que no lo sepan, en esta caballería podrán crear equipo de dos a cuatro jugadores, con la intención de formar un caballo, básicamente son las mismas reglas, tumbe a los demás jinetes y protejan al suyo, sin embargo, hay otro extra en este juego-comento haciendo que cada uno se confunda.-¡Todos recibirán puntos basados en su posición!-dijo con una gran sonrisa Midnight.

-Si es como el sistema de puntos del examen de entrada será fácil-dijo Alphonse.

-Lo que significa que el valor de cada caballo dependerá de quien este en él-dijo Kiba.

-¡No digas lo que iba a decir antes que pueda!-grito Midnight a su propio hijo que se puso algo nervioso-¡Pero si estas en lo correcto bebe!-dijo haciendo que todos miren con gracia a Kiba que se sonrojo por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar su madre-Y la cantidad de puntos es de 5 si quedaste en el lugar 58, 10 si quedaste en el 57, 15 si estas en el 56 y asi sucesivamente… con excepción del primer lugar, quien cuenta con ¡Cien millones de puntos!-declaro con una sonrisa sádica la pelinegra, haciendo que el color de piel de Midoriya se volviera pálida, al momento que todos los chicos miraran a Izuku-¡Asi que todos aquellos que quedaron en un bajo puesto, esta es su oportunidad para ascender de rango! ¡Vayan por el premio gordo y demuestren su juventud! ¡Estos son los juegos de supervivencia!-la mujer solo sonrio mientras Midoriya se puso más pálido.

Zero pudo notar como todo el mundo miraba de forma asesina a Midoriya y eso le hizo sentir un poco de pena por el pobre peliverde. La batalla campal recién empezaba. Para los espectadores era algo emocionante, algunos miraban al chico como si un pobre animal tierno como un conejo o un raton (Nota: Mas conejo en mi opinión), y los demás chicos parecían lobos o gatos, pero solo algunos se daban cuenta de la verdad, quizás todos los chicos se miraban como lobos, pero los que eran los líderes de la manada era los de la clase 1-F, esos chicos sin duda alguna conseguirían ganar.

-El tiempo límite son 15 minutos, los puntos de valor de cada banda son acumulación de puntos de cada miembro del caballo de guerra, es decir si uno tiene 10 punos, otro 20 y otro 15 y uno tiene 30 daría un total de 70 puntos los cuales llevaran uno de sus miembros, ustedes deben decidir quién llevara esa banda, ya que deberán protegerlo de que nadie robe su banda, es un juego de tira y afloja, no solo deberán protegerse sino también tiene que robar las bandas de los demás, tiene que robar todas las bandas que puedan hasta que el tiempo se agote. ¡No pueden usar una banda en otra parte que no sea por arriba del cuello! ¡Y recuerden que entre más bandas tomen más reñida será la pelea para mantenerse en la guerra! Y lo más importante, no importa si te roban su banda o su caballo se desmorona, no estarán fuera del juego!-dijo la heroína Midnight con una gran sonrisa a los chicos.

-Eso significa…-dijo Ryoku de forma seria.

-Al menos 12 o 16 equipos formaran, todos dispersados en un solo lugar esperando la oportunidad para robarse las bandas y ganar este juego-dijo Kane de forma calmada viendo a la competencia, si el no mal recordaba tiene ahora 120 puntos.

-En otras palabras, no hay que ponerse nerviosos si te quitan la banda, aun puedes volver al juego si robas alguna-dijo Zero que estaba al lado de Kane.

-Pero si no mantienes los ojos en la dispersión de puntos no sabrás quienes ganan o pierden, lo cual hará que seas capaz de decidir apropiadamente-comento Kiba a su rival.

-¡Por supuesto que los quirks están permitidos, de otro modo no sería una competencia emocionante! ¡Así que den todo de sí, que quiero ver algo de buena brutalidad! ¡Habiendo dicho eso, recuerden que esto es un juego de caballería humana todavía! ¡Así que aquellos que ataquen maliciosamente a los contrincantes serán sacados del juego! ¡Muy bien, tienen 15 minutos hasta entonces! ¡Comiencen a negociar sus equipos!-ordeno Midnight al momento que todos los chicos se poninan a mirar a sus posibles colegas en la batalla.

Zero miraba todo con calma al momento que algunos chicos de las otras clases y otros se juntaban con él para hacer equipo, todos dándole razones para que se uniera a ellos, cada uno de ellos sin duda alguna mostraban su determinación, todos estaban listos para la batalla y eso le hacía sacar una sonrisa.

-¡Zero-shisho!-Zero miro a su estudiante Midoriya-¡Haz equipo conmigo!-dijo el peliverde a su maestro-¡Con tu quirk de seguro nadie podrá acercarse a nosotros si eres nuestro defensa! ¡Eres fuerte y de seguro con tu poder podremos ganar esto!-dijo el chicos de pecas al oji tecno.

-Lo siento pero no, necesitas aprender a controlar mejor el Full Clower y creo que si haces esto con tus compañeros podrás mejorarlo.-dijo sorprendiendo al peliverde el cual asintió. Zero siguió buscando compañeros podría pedirle a su prima ser parte de su equipo al igual que Alphonse pero sin Ryoku sería difícil ganar y necesitarían un reemplazo, pero en eso escucho otra voz.

-Zero-kun-Zero miro para atrás para ver a Kuro junto con su hermanita Shiroko y Yugito mirándolo-Haz equipo con nosotros. Con tu quirk lograremos defendernos mejor y ayudarnos mutuamente en la batalla para conseguir bendas.

-No veo por qué no-dijo con una sonrisa Zero a sus compañeros que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Ryoku miraba como su compañero tenia ya listo a su equipo con su amada Yugito y eso lo molestaba pero vio como Aereon junto con Wyrm y Kiba se acercaban a el-Ryoku-kun haz equipo con nosotros.

-Claro-dijo sin rechistar sorprendiendo a los que serian ahora su equipo.

-"Genial ahora todos mis amigos tiene a su grupo excepto yo"-penso con molestia Alphonse pero vio como Saya, junto con Awani y Kaya se acercaban a el.

-Oye amigo has equipo con nostros-dijo Awani con una sonrisa a su compañero.

-Claro hagamoslo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de 10 minutos los equipos ya estaban formados, todos listos para la batalla, Zero miro a su alrededor viendo a sus compañeros con sus equipos:

 **Zero, Kuro, Shiroko y Yugito.**

 **Ryoku, Wyrm, Aereon y Kiba.**

 **Kaya, Kane, Awani y Nao.**

 **Alphonse, Saya, Connor y Hikari.**

 **(El resto de los equipos como la serie original)**

Todos se miraban fuertes contrincantes, el peli naranjo solo bajo la mirada para observar a sus compañeros de clase, formo equipo con Kuro, Shiroko y Yugito, los tres habían decidido que él sea el jinete, si hubiera sido parte del caballo sin duda alguna nadie los hubiera tomado a la ligera, pero en cambio si alguna de ellos hubiera estado arriba de seguro les hubieran robado la banda, así que al menos si tenía que pelear lo haría para ganar.

-¡Empezaremos en cualquier momento!-dijo Midnight con una gran sonrisa viendo a los caballos de guerra.

-Recuerdan el plan ¿verdad?-pregunto Zero a sus amigos.

-Sí, tu solo trata de que no te roben la banda-dijo Kuro con seriedad a su amigo, debía admitir que esperaba que su amigo pesara por sus músculos y la cantidad de quirks que tenía, pero no.

-Esa no será problema, nadie podrá acercarse a nosotros sin recibir un gran daño-dijo Zero abriendo los ojos listos para pelear.

-Recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho o no podras usar tus quirks-dijo Yugito preocupada por su primo.

-No te preocupes por ello, no estoy planeando usar mucho mis ojos, solo pienso distraerlos para robar sus bandas-dijo Zero mirando a todos los caballos, Kuro contaba con 140 puntos, Shiroko con 40 puntos y Yugito con 100 puntos y entre ellos tres hacia un total de 280 puntos junto con el sus puntos ahora eran de 485 puntos.

-¡Despierta Eraser! ¡Sus 15 minutos ya casi terminan y ya hay varios equipos!-dijo Presenti Mic a su compañero.

-Parece que tenemos unos equipos bastantes interesante-dijo la maestra de la clase 1-F al ver a los equipos de su clase al menos sabía que tres de esos cuatro equipos ganaría.

-¡Alcen sus gritos de guerra! ¡Y disparen la señal! ¡Que la sangre en las rocas sea lavada con más sangre!-grito Midnight con emoción al ver a los equipos de guerra-¡Ya que todos han formado sus equipos, llego el momento de iniciar con esta masacre! ¡Demos comienzo a la cuenta regresiva a esta feroz contienda!-declaro la heroína haciendo que todos los espectadores enloquezcan de emoción.

-Recuerden, todos tiene un objetivo común, y ese es Midoriya-hablo Zero mirando como todos los demás equipos se preparaban para asaltar al peliverde, quien hizo equipo con Uraraka, Tokoyami y la chica de robots Mei.

-¿No iremos por el también?-pregunto Shiroko a su compañero.

-No, Midoriya nos ayudara, se convertirá en la carnada de todos los demás y así nosotros podremos atacar a otros, según por lo que veo ganaremos si obtenemos la mayor cantidad de puntos, y eso lo lograremos robando las bandas de los demás, Kane y Kiba serán los que vayan directo hacia nosotros ya que de seguro ellos estarán enojados conmigo por golpearlos, pero no se preocupen conmigo ellos no nos derrotaran fácilmente-dijo Zero con una sonrisa desafiante viendo a sus compañeros y rivales Kane y Kiba mirándolo desafiantemente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Yugito.

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos-respondio con serenidad Zero a su prima-Por ese motivo ganaremos, espero que si nos enfrentamos en la siguiente ronda me perdonen-dijo mirando a sus compañeros los cuales le sonrieron y luego se enfocaron en la competencia.

La heroína pelinegra comenzó a dar la cuenta regresiva mientras todos se preparaban para atacar al peliverde, todos enfocándose en el pobre de Midoriya excepto Kane y Kiba que miraban a Zero el cual sonrió al ver que sus rivales querían ir por él.

-¡Comiencen!-fue el grito que dijo la mujer al momento que todos los equipos iban detrás de Midoriya.

Como era de esperarse los equipos fueron contra el peliverde, Zero miro a los equipos más cercanos, uno de ellos era de la chica invisible de la 1-A y otro era un grupo de la 1-B de héroes.

-¡A por ellos!-dijo Zero señalando a los equipos más cercanos.

-¡Sí!-dijeron las dos chicas y Kuro comenzando a correr.

-"No volveras a ganar Zero"-pensaron Kiba y Kane empezando a buscar equipos a cuales robarles sus vendas con sus compañeros.

Para el equipo de Zero vieron como la chica invisible se enfocaba más en Midoriya que en ellos y de eso sacarían la ventaja, se acercaron a ellos al momento que Zero saltaba para usar un quirk de estiramiento y le robaba la banda a la chica invisible, seguido volvió a estirar su otra mano para quitarle la venda a uno de los de la 1-B, Zero callo sobre su equipo que gimió un poco del dolor pero se les pasaría, por ahora a enfocarse en la competencia.

-¡Como era de esperarse de los equipos de la 1-F, haciendo uso a sus movimientos en equipo para tomar las bandas de los equipos rivales!-menciono Present Mic, al ver como Kane golpeaba a un chico de la 1-D en la cara y aprovechar de quitarle su banda de la cabeza, Kiba ayudaba a Aereon a elevarse en el aire mientras que el y su grupo atacaban a los chicos rivales y Aereon aprovechaba su distracción para quitarles la banda, Las gemelas de la 1-F usaban sus quirks combinados para quitarles las bandas y atrapar a sus enemigos con telarañas, dándoles la mayoría de puntos.

-Gracias chicos-agradeció Zero mientras se ponía las bandas en su cuello.

-¡No hay de que!-dijeron los tres con una sonrisa al ver que ya tenían dos bandas.

La batalla recién empezaba para todos. Luego de 7 minutos en donde todo estaba reñido, varios equipos resultaron sin sus bandas por los equipos que estaban conformados por la 1-F, otros trataban de pelear entre sí para tomar las de los otros, y claro, los equipos que perdieron sus bandas las trataban de recuperar.

-¡Y ya han pasado 7 emocionantes minutos llenos de la determinación y juventud de los chicos! ¡Todos han demostrado su ferocidad, y algunos más que otros! ¡Así que llego la hora de ver los puntajes de los equipos!-Todos se emocionaron por eso, al momento que los puntajes aparecían en las pantallas, al momento que se sorprendían por los puntajes.

-Espera…¿Qué es eso?-dijo una espectadora con sorpresa al mirar los puntajes.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Los chicos de la clase A no han avanzado en lo absoluto y el resto de los concursantes están siendo superados por sus oponentes los chico de la F! ¡Por ahora los que llevan un mejor puntaje entre todos son Shoshinco, Inoue, Zuzuki, Aereon, Reidrath y Midoriya! ¡Dios mío estos chicos han logrado tener una buena cantidad de puntos! ¡En octavo lugar va el equipo Monona, en noveno lugar Testutetsu, en el décimo el equipo Kendou y en onceavo lugar el equipo de Todoroki!-Exclamo con seriedad al momento que miraba como varios grupos de enemigos se acercaban al grupo de Zero-¡Pero miren eso! ¡El equipo Shoshinco esta siendo rodeado por los demás chicos! ¡Esto sin duda alguna será una batalla! ¡Pero ellos no son los únicos! ¡Todoroki se enfrenta a Midoriya por los 10 millones-los espectadores miraron ambos lados, por una parte el chico de los 10 millones de puntos enfrente del hijo del segundo mejor héroe, el que mucho crean seria el futuro All Might, Endeavor el segundo mejor héroe.-¡A solo 6 minutos para que acabe este juego de caballeros!-la emoción incremento estaba en el ambiente de la zona de guerra, todos los chicos tenían en la vista al peli naranja, después de todo el era quien más problemas les podría causar.

-Esto se puso violento-dijo Shiroko viendo a sus enemigos.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien-dijo Kuro listo para proteger a su hermanita.

-Zero ¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunto Yugito a su primo, antes de que este respondiera, Zero pudo ver como una pila de roca hacia que un equipo saliera volando, unas telarañas enredaban a otro equipo, un brazo de metal agarraba a uno y luego lo lanzaba lejos y un brazo de piel café agarraba al último grupo y los lanzaba, revelo ser Kane, Kiba, Ryoku y Alphonse.

-¿Pero qué?-se preguntó Zero mirando a sus compañeros.

-Si alguien va a derrotar a Zero seré yo-dijo Kane que miraba a sus enemigos.

-Yo seré el número uno en esta competencia, nadie más-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Aunque no estemos en el mismo equipo protegeré a Yugito-menciono Ryoku sorprendiendo a la chica por la revelación.

-¿Oye amigo necesitas acaso ayuda?-menciono Alphonse que le pidió a Saya que ayudara a su amigo.

-Gracias chicos-dije con una sonrisa viendo a los chicos.

-No te desconcentres Zero, recuerda que tienes que llegar a la final para pelear-dijo Kane marchándose con su equipo.

-Nos veremos en la final-menciono Kiba retirándose.

-Adios-fue lo único que dijo Ryoku marchándose con sus amigos.

-Nos veremos después Zero-menciono Alphonse retirándose.

-¡Esto es sorprendente los equipos de la clase 1-F, protegieron a su rival para que llegue a la final, no sabemos el por qué pero parece que todos hicieron una promesa de verse en la final! ¡Cada vez esto se vuelve más emocionante!-menciono Present mic con sorpresa mientras los espectadores gritaban de la emoción por la competencia.

-Realmente quieren pelear conmigo en la ronda final-menciono Zero con una sonrisa viendo a sus compañeros irse-Parece que la tienes difícil Midoriya-dijo viendo como Midoriya se enfrentaba a Todoroki por los 10 millones, lejos de ser una mirada de enojo era una expresión de seriedad, el chico había resistido mejor que nadie los ataques.

-¡Solo queda un minuto para que esta contienda termine de una vez por todas! ¡El equipo Midoriya se ve entre el equipo Todoroki, ambos parecen tener un mismo objetivo! ¡¿Quién de los dos tomaran los 10 millones?!-pregunto con emoción el héroe profesional.

- **¡OYE KANE!** -grito Zero mirando a su rival el cual lo miro- **¡DEMOSTREMOLES A TODOS CUAL ES SU DIFERENCIA DE PODER ENTRE NOSOTROS!-** grito con una sonrisa desafiante mostrando sus ojos azules. Kane sonrió y les dijo a los de su equipo que fueran contra los de Zero, los cuales aceptaron-Chicos contra ellos-dijo Zero apuntando al equipo de Kane.

-¿Estás seguro Zero?-menciono Kuro un poco inseguro.

-Totalmente seguro-menciono cargando el one for all en su brazo.

-Esta bien como digas-menciono empezando a correr junto con su hermana y Yugito contra los de Kane.

-10-empezaron a contar los espectadores al ver el tiempo que quedaba para que termine la competencia.

-¿Qué planeas Zero?-menciono Shiroko insegura.

-9-

-¿Estas totalmente seguro de esto?-menciono Yugito al ver como Kane cargaba su brazo de metal con mucha energía.

-8-

-Kane ¿por qué nos lanzamos contra el equipo de Zero?-menciono Kaya insegura.

-7-

-Kane ¿cual es tu plan?-menciono Awani viendo el tiempo que les quedaba.

-6-

-De seguro quiere hacer llorar a Zero-menciono Nao con sus ojos amarillos y su mecho rubio viendo a sus oponentes.

-5-Zero y Kane se preparaban.

-4-ambos empezaron a apretar su puño.

-3-Zero salto de su equipo lanzándose contra Kane.

-2-Kane salto y se separo de su enemigo.

-1-

- **¡NO PERDERE CONTRA TI ZERO/KANE!** -gritaron ambos listos para chocar sus puños.

 **-¡CORRAN!-** gritaron los equipos respectivos de cada uno de los chicos que se lanzaron contra el otro, confundiendo a los demás equipos al ver porque como los dos chocaban sus puños.

-¡0!-

Una gran onda de explosión se vio por todos lados, lo que hizo que la mayoría de los equipos salgan volando exepto los de la 1-F ya que estos ya sabían lo que pasaría.

-¡Y terminan los juegos de eliminatorias con una gran explosión al final!-declaro el rubio profesional al momento que todos gritaban por la emoción de la batalla y por el final inesperado.

-P-P-P-Perdimos-dijo midoriya con una mirada de decepcion al notar que fueron eliminados.

-¡Y veamos los puntajes! ¡En primer lugar tenemos el equipo de Todoroki! ¡En segundo lugar tenemos al equipo de Shoshinco! ¡En tercer lugar tenemos al equipo de Inoue! ¡En cuarto lugar el equipo de Katsuki! ¡En quinto lugar el equipo de D.! ¡En el sexto equipo Zuzuki! ¡En el séptimo lugar el equipo animal (Ósea Alphonse)! ¡Y en el octavo lugar tenemos…! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡En último lugar tenemos al equipo de Midoriya!-todos los presentes gritaron de emoción, al momento que el peliverde salía de su transe (Aquí pasaría lo de la historia original en donde Tokoyami salvaría a su equipo al robarles las bandas a los otros).

-¡Procederemos con los juegos de la tarde luego de una pausa de una hora para el almuerzo! ¡Nos vemos luego! Oigan, chicos, ¿vienes a pillar algo para comer!-pregunto Present Mic a sus dos compañeros.

-Tomare una siesta-fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro a su amigo.

-A mi me gustaría algo-dijo la mujer casi fantasma.

Mientras en el cráter se podía ver como Zero chocaba su puño con Kane, ambos se separan y sonríen.

-Parece que nos veremos en la final Kane-dijo con una sonrisa Zero viendo a su rival.

-Lo que viste no fue todo mi poder Zero-dijo dándole la espalda-Nos veremos en la final-se empieza a retirar.

-Esperare nuestro combate con ganas-menciono con una sonrisa desafiante retirándose.

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=Vol71T5Jogc).**

 **(Cuando me encuentro a tu lado)**

 **Se podía ver como una playa de noche alguien estaba corriendo con el traje de gimnasia de la U.A.**

 **(Parece que algo en este mundo se fuera a colapsar)**

 **El chico que corría por la playa era Zero que estaba entrenando desde las 6:00 am para fortalecer sus músculos.**

 **(Me acercare sin decirte nada más,)**

 **(Sostendré suavemente tus manos.)**

 **(Con ese milagro que el cielo me regalo, lo buscaré siempre para mí.)**

 **(El sol con su luz entra por tu ventana,)**

 **La imagen cambia a Kuro ayudando a unos niños con su quirk a sacarles una pelota de un árbol mientras Tsuyu lo ve con una sonrisa.**

 **(Me siento aún dormido.)**

 **La imagen cambia a Ryoku con su tio entrenando para el festival con esfuerzo.**

 **(No voy a despertar, quiero seguir soñando)**

 **Después se muestra a Nao dibujando mientras que sus otras "yo" la miran con dudas queriendo saber que escribe.**

 **(Así un poco más.)**

 **La imagen cambia a Wyrm cuidando de un gran dragón morado con una sonrisa.**

 **(Aunque sé que amo este bonito sentimiento, hacia mi corazón)**

 **Después cambia a Kiba patinando en una pista de hielo con sus hermanas abrazándolo de sus brazos con sonrojos en sus caras.**

 **(Dormida estás sirena de mar.)**

 **Después cambia a Yugito tomando un jugo junto con Himiko hablando animadamente.**

 **(Quédate aquí y olvida los miedos, yo sólo quiero estar así...)**

 **Después se muestra como Kane caminaba por las calles de Japón con una mirada seria sin intimidarse de que un auto lo atropelle.**

 **(Antes podía hablar de banalidades, la verdad es que ahora ya no puedo.)**

 **La imagen vuelve a cambiar a Zero corriendo por la playa pero el sol empezaba a salir del mar dándole un toque hermoso.**

 **(Y la razón es que ahora yo voy a entregar, mi corazón oculto en este tiempo.)**

 **Luego Zero mira el océano con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos sin importarle que sangren aun estando afuera pero después mira hacia delante de el para sorprenderse.**

 **(¿Qué futuro es el que podré yo ver? Que con fuerza ahora está fluyendo.)**

 **Este deja de correr para notar que todos sus compañeros de la clase 1-F lo estaban esperando con grandes sonrisas esperando a este para ir al festival.**

 **(Algún día nosotros podremos dibujar la esperanza que tengo yo ahora)**

 **Estaban todos los de la clase incluyendo a Kane con una pequeña sonrisa, su profesor Sans con su típica sonrisa, su prima Yugito junto con Himiko que le levantaba la mano para que sepa que está ahí. Ryoku lo miraba con una sonrisa para después alzarle sus dos pulgares con emoción.**

 **(Que te soñé.)**

 **Zero sonríe al ver a todos sus amigos ahí para esperar y se le escapa una pequeña lágrima de sangre que cae al agua junto con una estrella amarilla.**

 **YYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy perdón si es muy corto o no traía mucha acción, pero es que no se me ocurrió muchas ideas y diálogos para todos, ya que tuve que estudiar para este regreso a clases.**

 **Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	20. Propuesta finalizada

**Propuesta.**

 **Hola a la gente que lee mi fanfic de "Seamos Heroes". Les traigo una noticia, me gustaría que me ayudaran a escoger los hermanos y hermanas de Zero que serán salvados de su forma Nomu. Ustedes pueden escoger al hermano o hermana de Zero, puede ser creado o de otros animes o hasta de videojuegos, les agregan sus quirks, y su relación con Zero, rivalidad, amor, amistad, una relación mas que hermanos, Etc. Aquí abajo les dejo la lista con los bacantes disponibles.**

 **Hermanos:**

 **1\. Fighting Fefnir (Megaman Zero) Quirk: Carga minima. relacion con Zero: Rival de quien es el mas fuerte del orfanato.  
**

 **2\. Hidden Phantom (Megaman Zero) Quirk: Cuerpo sustituto. relacion con Zero: Frio, cuando Zero esta con el actua como un chico normal y compañero leal de Zero en peleas.  
**

 **3\. V** **(Devil may cry 5): Quirk: demons(Básicamente crea una materia oscura con la cual puede crear animales o monstruos con la misma).** **Relación con Zero: Tienen relación extraña, V le hablaba sobre los libros que había leído a Zero y sin embargo al momento de pelear, puede llegar a ser un traicionero o simplemente quedarse leyendo en lugar de ayudar, luego puede simplemente desaparecer de la escena, se podría decir que solamente hace lo que quiere.**

 **4.** **Sebastian Sorata (creado) Quirk: God of Thunder Relación con Zero: Modelo a seguir, Zero es su modelo a seguir, su claro ejemplo de como quiere llegar a ser cuando sea mayor.**

 **5.** **Omega (Kamen rider Amazons.)** **Quirk: Amazons: Su quirk lo hace literalmente un monstruo de color verde que busca aniquilar a todo lo que se le acerque, tiene cierto control sobre esto, también puede regenerarse mientras come, se vuelve loco si no come algo y tampoco llega a su 100% sin haber comido algo, literalmente puede comer cualquier cosa, incluso humanos. Relacion con Zero: Amistoso, la idea seria que en orfanato fueron mejores amigos(o muy buenos amigos), Zero le reconfortaba cuando tenia muchas pesadillas donde soñaba que se transformaba en un monstruo que comía personas. Ambos jugaban mucho juntos pero Haruka nunca pensó en volverse en un héroe, siempre soñaba con ir a un bosque y vivir en paz.**

 **6.** **Dust (dust: an elysian tail).** **Quirk: Animal force (tipo lobo. Es lo mas parecido en el juego.). Pude usar las habilidades de un lobo además de un aumento físico ademas de ser cubierto por un aura plateada.** **Relación con zero: Es el menor de los chicos además de ser un poco mas bajo para su edad (14 años) y casi nunca le hacían caso a excepción de zero y las chicas.**

 **7\. Christopher Kaiomaru (creado)** **Quirk: God Of Ocean** **Relación con Zero: Apreció-odio-afectó, era al que más reprendia Zero por su actitud de odio frío hacia los demás aunque era difícil molestarlo ya que es tan tranquilo como las olas del mar y rara vez se molestaba. Además de que Zero lo regañara, le tenia apreció y afectó, apreció por ser así de abierto con los demás y sin comprender como puede expresar así de fácil sus sentimientos y afectó por siempre estar pendiente de todos e incluso de alguien como su persona ya que a veces estaba sólo**

 **8\. Darbelie Aotsuki (creado) Quirk: Supreme Wizard Relación con Zero: Amistad, amistad ya que es como su gemelo en lo sus pensamientos puesto que el y Zero sabían exactamente que iba a decir el otro casi como sí fueran la misma persona cosa que los hacia unidos y bastante amistosos entre ellos**

 **9.** **Kai Takao (creado) Quirk: Gold and Silver, un Quirk que le permite intercambiar entre 2 formas que el mismo nombró llamadas Patren X (Gold) y Lupin X (Silver) ambas con un arma llamada X Changer Relación con Zero: Amistad-Odio, el constantemente usa a Zero para probar sus VS Vehicles además de usarlos para potenciar a Zero, lo cual molesta mucho a Zero pero igual le ayuda, aunque todos creen que se odian, ambos demuestran su amistad a su manera.**

 **10\. Sento Kiryu (Kamen Rider Build). Quirk: Genius, un Quirk que le da una inteligencia superior a casi todo el mundo y le permite usar las "Full Bottles" que son necesarias para que el cambie a su álter ego, el tiene 4 potenciadores llamados: RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, FullFull Bottle y la Genius Bottle.** **Relación con Zero: Odio, ambos se odian mutuamente, Zero odia a Sento por su actitud presumida y arrogante cuando crea una nueva cosa y se alaba a si mismo, y Sento lo odia por la actitud que tiene, diciéndole que necesita madurar, aún que nunca quieran, ambos a veces deben pelear juntos  
**

 **11\. Naruto (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden).** **Quirk: Kitsune Kyubi Chikara (Poder de zorro de 9 colas pero adaptado a Boku no hero siento) el usuario adquiere características de zorro como las orejas y la cola pero el usuario del Quirk aumenta su poder conforme a cuantas colas de zorro tenga el límite máximo son de 9 colas que son el modo de poder absoluto resultando en que el usuario tenga una apariencia diferente (la de Naruto en modo sabio de los seis caminos sólo que con 9 colas en vez de las gudodamas, ya sabes las esferas negras) y grandes e poderes inimaginables que sólo se usan en el modo poder absoluto ya que en los estados cuando sólo se tenga una o dos colas y sucesivamente sólo se podrá usar fragmentos del poder real de cuando se tiene la 9na cola.** **Relación con Zero: Amistad-rivalidad, tiene una gran amistad con Zero ya que admira mucho todo lo que puede hacer además de que gasta una que otra broma para tener la atención de Zero pero también tiene una sana rivalidad con Zero diciendo que lo superará algún día para tener una pelea sería.**

 **12\. Sasuke (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden).** **Quirk: Pupila espiral y Ojo del samsara (básicamente son el sharingan en el ojo derecho y rinnengan en el izquierdo y básicamente son los poderes que posee en Naruto Shippuden pero sus aptitudes físicas son eso puramente físicas que le llevaron mucho esfuerzo).** **Relación con Zero: Rivalidad, es ciertamente frío con todos pero con Zero es un caso especial a pesar de que dice que algún día lo aplastara con sus propias manos para mostrar que es el más fuerte y lo mismo va para Naruto con quién siempre discute**

 **13.** **Cloud (Final Fantasy 7). Quirk: Energía Mako y materialización de diferentes armas (básicamente todo lo que puede hacer Cloud mediante la energía Mako incluyendo magia y lo de materializar armas lo saqué de Noctis Lucis Caelum de Final Fantasy 15). relación con Zero: Amistad y admiración, Cloud se lleva bastante bien con Zero ya que fue el quién le enseñó como controlar bien las armas que quiere materializar siendo su arma insignia una gran espada más grande que el mismo y que sólo Cloud puede sostener (En vez de la espada Mortal es la espada fusion que Cloud lleva en Final Fantasy 7 la pelicula, la advent Children, pero en forma completa luego de incorporar las demás espadas) y también le enseñó bien a como usar su supuesta magia para que no se saliera de control además de que admira a su hermano ya que es buena persona, un gran ejemplo para ser la clase de persona que quiere ser en el futuro y también mejor.**

 **14.** **Zack (Final Fantasy 7/Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core). Quirk: Quirk: Energía Mako y materialización de diferentes armas (básicamente todo lo que puede hacer Zack mediante la energía Mako incluyendo magia y lo de materializar armas lo saqué de Noctis Lucis Caelum de Final Fantasy 15). Relación con Zero: Rivalidad y amistad, Zack es el verdadero hermano biológico de Cloud, Zack aprendió como controlar primero su Quirk bajo la enseñanza de Zero pero también se hizo un buen amigo de Zero mientras le enseñaba lo que tenia que hacer para mejorar su Quirk además de tener su arma insignia (la espada mortal) gracias a Zero pero también comenzó a tener una sana rivalidad con su hermano adoptivo diciendo que se convertirá en un gran héroe que lo superará siempre abrazando sus sueños.**

 **15.** **Dante (Devil May Cry 5). Quirk: Angel and demons (básicamente lo mismo que puede hacer V que me supongo que es el gemelo de Dante de DMC, Vergil, sólo que Dante aquí usa la materia luminosa y la materia oscura además de crear una poderosa espada que te supones que es la espada Rebellion de Dante). Relación con Zero: Amistad y lealtad, Dante es bastante amistoso con Zero al punto de ayudarlo en lo que sea incluso cuando lucha es bastante leal y un gran compañero en el combate, pero tiene cierto disgusto hacia V ya que le parece mal que se ponga a flojear leyendo cuando se está peleando además de que V es educado pero Dante es un rebelde**

 **16.** **Minato (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden). Quirk: God of Time and Space (Algo parecido al jutsu espacio-tiempo que Minato usa para teletransportarse pero diferente está vez consiguiendo teletransportarse a donde quiera pero sin dejar marcas como en el animé además de que su velocidad física sigue siendo la misma que el Minato adulto además de que tiene una fuerza descomunal). Relación con Zero: Amistosa y fraternal, Minato es como el hermano mayor de Zero ya que siempre le dice que se cuide de hacer sus travesuras además de que Minato también cuida a sus propios hermanos, Naruto y Menma, su hermano menor, se lleva bien con Zero además de que le cuenta muchas cosas incluso de los experimentos que logra descubrir al usar su Quirk.  
**

 **17.** **Menma (Naruto Shippuden the movie: Road to Ninja). Quirk: Kuro Kitsune Kyūbi Chikara (poder del zorro de nueve colas oscuro pero adaptado a Boku no hero) el usuario adquiere características de zorro como las orejas y la cola pero el usuario del Quirk aumenta su poder conforme a cuantas colas de zorro tenga el límite máximo son de 9 colas que son el modo de poder absoluto resultando en que el usuario tenga una apariencia diferente (la de Naruto en modo sabio de los seis caminos sólo que con 9 colas en vez de las gudodamas, ya sabes las esferas negras) y grandes e poderes inimaginables que sólo se usan en el modo poder absoluto ya que en los estados cuando sólo se tenga una o dos colas y sucesivamente sólo se podrá usar fragmentos del poder real de cuando se tiene la 9na cola. (Es el Quirk de Naruto pero a la inversa). Relación con Zero: rivalidad-amistad, Menma es el hermano idéntico de Naruto excepto por sus cabello negro y ligeramente más largo y también es el hermano menor de Minato, el y Zero tienen cierta rivalidad que los lleva a pelearse hasta terminar tendidos en el suelo muy cansados hasta terminar riéndose por sus tonterías, en lo demás se llevan bastante bien además de que le sigue el juego a su mellizo Naruto en lo de hacer bromas que sólo le consiguen regaños de Zero y Minato pero también dice que algún día superará a Zero**

 **18\. Soul Eater (Anime Soul Eater) Quirk: Guadaña (este quirk le permite al usuario trasformace en una guañada de la forma que quiera). Relacion con Zero: Amistad-Rivalidad. Su amistad surguio, cuando Zero decidio ser su compañero de equipo de por vida, ya que este al tener un poder de trasformarse en una guadaña, no le pirmitia pelear sin tener un compañero, tiene una rivalidad para saber quien era el mas cool en el orfanato.  
**

 **19\. Kid (Soul Eater) Quirk: Punteria (este quirk le permite al usuario tener una punteria que le permite nunca fallar, ya sea cualquier tipo de arma) Relacion con Zero: Rara y respeto, tienen una rara relacion ya que, este siempre le gusta la simetria y siempre le dice a Zero que le gusta la simetria que este usa para vestirse o por la forma de su cabello, respeto ya que cuando estaban en el orfanato, Zero logro tener una gran punteria con un tirachinas al destruir una botella desde muy lejos que Kid casi no podia atinar.  
**

 **20\. Black Star (Soul Eater) Quirk: Ninja (Este quirk le permite al usuario tener, las habilidades muy sigilosas como todo un ninja, incluyendo sus formas de ocultarse) Relacion con Zero: Rivalidad, Black star a pesar de llevarse bien con Zero, este era su rival para alcanzar la sima, para ser el futuro simbolo de la paz y hasta superior de eso.  
**

 **Hermanas.**

 **1\. Rottytops (Shantee half gine hero) Quirk: Zombie. Relacion con Zero: Felicidad por el rock, ambos son fanaticos del rock desde el orfanato.  
**

 **2\. Fairy Leviathan (Megaman Zero) Quirk: Escarcha. Relacion con Zero: Tranquila cuando esta sola siempre es fria con Phantom pero cuando Zero esta con ella se siente siempre traquila y puede expresar mas emocion con Zero.**

 **3\. Sage Harpuia (Megaman Zero) Quirk: Estatica. Relacion con Zero: Felicidad, se la pasa siempre bromeando con Zero a todos los del orfanato junto con Himiko.**

 **4.** **Andromeda (Oc) Quirk: Remote: Su quirk originalmente tenia el poder de controlar a las personas solamente con tocarlas, tambien podia manipular sus quirks de forma que podia activarlos o redirigirlos. Actualmente All For One modifico su cuerpo para que funcione con la mirada y es capaz de extraer los quirks de los cuerpos de las personas y hacer que los mismos poderes tomen una forma(Osea tomemos dos ejemplos, con Wyrm pasaria que aparezca un dragon desde su cuerpo y con Todoroki que un ser elemental de fuego y hielo aparezca por poner un ejemplo. Relacion con Zero: Es o era su voz de la razon, impedia que hiciera locuras, le regañaba si se metia en una pelea y lo cuidaba si terminaba lastimado. Actuaba como una hermana mayor a pesar de tener la misma edad. Le gustaba Zero incluso antes que Himiko pero como siempre ha apreciado mas su familia que ella misma es que le dejo el pase libre a pesar de sus sentimientos**

 **5.** ** **Nadeshiko(Kamen rider series(Fourze)): Quirk: Space Weapons(Puede equiparse distintas herramientas en cada extremidad de su cuerpo que la ayudan a pelear(Si quieres te mando un vídeo de esto)) Relación con Zero: En el orfanato Nadeshiko era como una hermana menor de Zero, pues esta siempre miraba todo con una expresión de duda y Zero le enseñaba.****

 **6.** **Sakura (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden) Quirk: Fuerza Herculea y absoluta curación (ya sabes por la fuerza de monstruo que tienen Sakura y Tsunade y por su ninjutsu médico y más por el sello en sus frentes que les da extras) Relación con Zero: ella tenia y tiene una partícular relación Amor-amistad con Zero ya que al mismo tiempo que veía a Zero como su chico soñado en el orfanato ella también lo veía como su gran amigo en quién confía y a quién aprecia pero mayormente por esa amistad no tiene nada que decirle respecto a sus sentimientos, eso y que ella sabe que a Himiko le gusta su hermano Zero  
**

 **7\. Hinata (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden) Quirk: Ojo puro y restricción (el efecto que tiene el byakugan sólo que al golpear ciertos músculos en el cuerpo estos se utilizan por un período de tiempo indeterminado) Relación con Zero: tiene una buena relación de amistad con Zero a pesar de que normalmente es tímida con todo el mundo y tartamudea cuando habla con otros pero cuando está con Zero se siente segura y en confianza haciendo de lado su timidez y su tartamudeo al hablar.**

 **8.** **Ruka (Vampire Knight) Quirk: Control Mental relación con Zero: Tiene una relación de apreció con Zero al punto que teme desobedecerlo pero que también sabe que su hermano la considera alguien de mucha confianza y fuerte convicción, tanto que hasta ella haría todo a su alcance para cumplir los intereses de su hermano, tanto que casi parece enamorada de Zero**

 **9.** **Yuuki (Vampire Knight) Quirk: Guadaña vampirica de energía (la Guadaña que usa Yuuki en la temporada Guilty en el final del anime) Relación con Zero: Tiene cierto amor hacia Zero a pesar de que es una de las que sabe que a Himiko le gusta, aunque este enamorada de su hermano y sabe que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos ella adora mucho a su hermano considerandolo una persona muy importante e irremplazable.**

 **10.** **Rukia (Bleach) Quirk: Manipulación/creación de la hielo-materia Relación con Zero: Una relación de lealtad y también de amistad, su hermano es alguien a quién respeta mucho y también a quién quiere mucho y adora que le enseñé cosas puesto que tiene un gran talento para aprender todo muy fácilmente y sí es Zero quién le enseña sí siente como en las nubes pero no lo demuestra mucho por su expresión sería**

 **11.** **Orihime (Bleach) Quirk: Flor de zafiro (básicamente los poderes de Orihime para proteger, curar y atacar pero más potenciados y diferentes según como lo interpretes) Relación con Zero: Tiene una especial relación de amistad con Zero además de que es la única de sus hermanas a quienes les enseñó cocina pero lo que aprendió a cocinar fueron uno que otros dulces en especial los pastelillos y pasteles por lo que aprecia mucho a Zero y le da a comer siempre de sus dulces que siempre le salen bien.**

 **12.** **Mei (Del anime Another) Quirk: Spiritual Eyes/energy (algo relacionado al ojo de muñeca que Mei Misaki lleva cubierto en casi todo el animé de Another, puedes poner que tal vez puede manipular la energía espiritual o ver fantasma comunicarse con ellos para ayudarla o darle mejor condición física) Relacion con Zero: Tiene una raro amistad con Zero a quién le enseña sus dibujos los cuales el peli naranjo considera verdaderas obras de arte pero no sólo para satisfacer a su hermana sino que lo dice de verdad, Mei es callada y no habla con muchos, tampoco le gusta que la interroguen pero cuando es Zero quién le habla es todo lo contrario  
**

 **13.** **Izumi (Del anime Another) Quirk: Fuego fatuo (una especie de fuego fantasmal) y absoluto liderazgo (sabe liderar a muchos y sus órdenes a otros siempre se cumplen pero sólo cosas que ella sepa) Relacion con Zero: Izumi tiene una especia de relacion amistad-afecto con Zero ya que en vez de decirle su apellido ella le dice "Zero-chan o Zero-kun" y siempre es bastante viable confiarle algo ya que ella misma se lo demostró a Zero demostrandole que sí es de confianza y muy fuerte  
**

 **14.** **Saya (Blood C, Blood C la pelicula) Quirk: Original-Super Body (básicamente las condiciones sobrenaturales que posee Saya) Relación con Zero: Tiene una muy buena amistad ya que Zero siempre la estaba cuidando por lo atolondrada que es ya que siempre se tropezaba o se le olvidaban cosas importantes además de que le tiene cierto amor secreto a su hermano ya que lo demuestra cantando canciones inventadas sobre su hermano**

 **15.** **Rei (HighSchool of the Dead) Quirk: Lanzas de viento Relación con Zero: Tiene una relación casi amorosa con Zero ya que sabe que Himiko gusta de este así que está simplemente cuida que a su hermano no lo engatuce ninguna cualquiera ya que Zero sólo es propiedad de Himiko y algún día será su esposo y allí no cuidara más a su hermano de las chicas porque estará casado con Himiko así que por el momento ella es muy posesiva con su hermano en lo que se refiere a que este con otra chica que no sea Himiko Toga.  
**

 **16.** **Saeko (HighSchool of the Dead) Quirk: Espada psíquica (similar a la de Psylocke de Marvel Comics, aunque sí viste X-men Apocalipsis sabrás de que hablo) Relación con Zero: tiene una relación totalmente y puramente fraternal con su hermano y también es de las que saben que Himiko le tiene el ojo encima a Zero, Saeko es el perfecto ejemplo de una chica que entiende perfectamente a un hombre y también como su hermano tiene buena mano para la cocina, es bastante confiable y no teme a huir de una pelea.**

 **17.** **Takagi (HighSchool of the Dead) (No puedo poner saya otra vez así que pongo el apellido de la pelirosa de HighSchool of the Dead) Quirk: Absoluta inteligencia/telequinesis/leer mente. relación con Zero: Takagi es un poco tsundere con todos aunque con su hermano demuestra lo contrario ya que al parecer el logra sacar la cara amable de Takagi mientras que con los demás ella es un poco diferente y tiene cierto aire estricto y tiene el tic verbal de llamar a quién sea "estupido" o de decir "soy una genio" aunque pocas veces no se le escucha**

 **18\. Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) Quirk: Resonancia (Este quirk le permite al usuario interactuar con las almas de su enemigo y ayudar a un aliado) Relacion con Zero: Era siempre la voz de la razon de Zero junto con Andromeda, para evitar que la mayoria de los chicos se metieran en problemas o hicieran una gran estupidez para meterse en problemas con All For One, tambien es una gran amiga que fue como la hermana gemela de Zero, con la diferencia que esta respetaba mas las condiciones que le daba All For One, antes de su traicion.  
**

 **19\. Tsubaki** **Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) Quirk: Transform (este Quirk le permitia al usuario transformace en cualquier tipo de cosa que este pida, con solo concentrarse y imaginar en lo que quiera ser, una luz lo ilumina y se convierte en el objeto que imagino. Pero a Tsubaki le gustaba mas transformarse en armas para un ninja) Relacion con Zero: Esta tambien tenia una relacion de amor y amistad con Zero, ya que este siempre estaba con ella en las situaciones que la ponia muy nerviosa o le daba miedo, Zero siempre a estado con ella apoyandola y protegiendola como toda una hermana, sin saber que se gano su corazon, su amistad era la de dos grandes amigos, ya que ambos eran muy unidos.  
**

 **20\. Elizabeth Thompson o más conocida como Liz (Soul Eater) Quirk: Gun (este Quirk le permite al usuario en transformarse en una arma de fuego) Relacion con Zero: Hermano y hermana, Zero y Liz, eran los dos niños que eran mas como hermanos mayores para todos los del orfanato, mientras que Liz era la hermana de la razon, Zero era el hermano mayor Cariñoso y divertido.  
**

 **21\. Praticia Thompson o más conocida como Patty (Soul Eater) Quirk: Gun (este quirk le permite al usuario transformarse en cualquier arma de fuego al igual que a Liz) Relacion con Zero: Chistosa y amorosa, Zero y Patty junto con otros niños, eran los comediantes del orfanato que se encargaban hacer reir a los que estaban tristes o a los que estaban solos, era amorosa, con Zero sin saberlo ya que ella era muy inocente y un poco ingenua pero Zero nunca se atreveria en Decirselo ya que a el le gustaba la actitud de su Patty.  
**

 **Hasta aquí la lista que estará disponible si se preguntan porque solo hay 20 hermanos es porque ya tengo una idea de quién podrá ser el hermano de Zero y que son como gemelos. No se los dire ya que será un sorpresa y aparecerá después de la saga de stein. Se olvidó comentar eso. Los hermanos o hermanas que pongan, escogeré algunos para salir en la saga del campamento o en la batalla contra All for One.**

 **Sin nada más que decir. Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO.**


	21. Chapter 5 temporada 2

**Capitulo 5 Temporada 2 Ryoku vs Todoroki**

 **Hola gente que lee este fic ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y si es así, les gustara este nuevo capítulo de "Seamos Héroes temporada 2". Y Les quiero decir una cosa.**

 **EMPIEZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN LAS PELEAS FINALES.**

 **No quiero aburrirles con una explicación tonta, así que darle nomas.**

 **Una advertencia: Por lo general solo les podre traer una sola pelea ya que el cole me tiene muy atareado y no me alcanza el tiempo para poder hacer mas peleas. Asi que solamente les traeré una pelea y la lista de combatientes que aparecerá en el capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir a darle.**

 **Lista de los que pelearan.**

 **Zero**

 **Kane**

 **Kiba**

 **Ryoku**

 **Alphonse**

 **Yugito**

 **Aeron**

 **Kuro**

 **Shiroko**

 **Kiba**

 **Awani**

 **(Reproducir Opening de Seamos Héroes temp 2)**

Cuando Zero y Kane se retiraron de la zona de destrucción que provocaron, todos fueron al almorzar mientras los héroes arreglaban la zona.

-Esos tales Zero y Kane me recuerdan a unos amigos-dijo Kamui mirando a los chicos caminar a una entrada.

-Te refieres a Goultard y a (El que hizo a Kane me serviría que pusiera un nombre en el padre)-hablo Mt Lady.

-Si a ellos-dijo Kamui.

-Pues es muy obvio ambos se ven iguales a ellos…Acaso será posible-dijo Mt Lady.

-¿Qué puede ser posible?-pregunto Kamui.

-Que el niño peli naranjo sea el hijo perdido de Goultard-dijo la heroína y el resto de los héroes empezaron a pensar que podría ser posible.

 **Después.**

La hora de almuerzo había terminado, y la competencia de nuevo seguía, poco a poco el estadio de nuevo se fue llenando de gente, entre ellos un chico de cabello castaño, con su ropa toda azul y ojos negros.

-Estoy seguro que aquí encontrare a Zero-dijo el chico entrando al estadio junto con las personas.

Los espectadores esperaban ver a los tres grandes de la clase 1-F, es decir, Zero, Kiba y Kane, cada uno de los estudiantes estaban volviendo al estadio para seguir con las actividades.

Después de la batalla de caballería todos estaban celebrando mientras en la cabina present mic y eraser head estaban comentando la situación

Present mic: **¡MUY BIEN TODO EL MUNDO MANTENGANSE ENCENDIDOS Y PARA LOS PARTICIPANTES QUE NO PASARON A LA FINAL NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTE ES UN FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO ASI QUE ANTES DE LA FINAL LOS QUE NO PASARON A LA FINAL Y LOS QUE SI PUEDEN PARTICIPAR EN EVENTOS RECREATIVOS SI LO DESEAN HASTA TRAJIMOS ANIMADORAS ESPECIALMENTE DE ESTADOS UNIDOS PARA ANIMARLOS!**

Un grupo de animadoras extrañamente iguales con vestimenta con las siglas de U.A en la zona del busto y minifaldas estaban coreando fue cuando todos se sorprendieron pues

Present mic: ¿¡Ehhh!? **¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?**

En el campo aparecieron Todas las chicas de las clases A-1 y F-1 con la vestimenta de porrista cosa que impresiono a Los chicos de ambas clases

Zero: ¿qué es esto?

Shiroko: Hola zero-kun Hola oni-chan (dijo la pequeña niña sonriente)

Kuro: **¡SHIROKO! ¿¡PORQUE VISTES DE ESA FORMA!?**

Shiroko: es que el señor eraser head dijo que teníamos que vestirnos así

Momo: es cierto mineta y kamina nos informaron

Shiroko: y yo los escuche y les avise a las chicas de la clase F-1

 **Flash back.**

 **(La de kaminari hablando con las chicas de la case A-1 y Shiroko oye eso)**

 **Shiroko: debo avisar a las chicas**

 **Con las chicas de la clase F-1**

 **wyrm: ¿Es enserio? (-_-)**

 **Hana: Suena divertido (n_n)**

 **Aeron: yo no puedo hacer eso si me quito mi traje mi quirk se esparcirá**

 **Nao: no se no me convence**

 **Pero de repente cambio de personalidad a uri**

 **Uri: pero yo si acepto así atraeré la atención de todos los chicos (dijo con un tono coqueto)**

 **Shiroko: por favor Onne-sempais (dijo con ojitos de cachorro triste)**

 **Yugito: shiroko porque quieres que hagamos esto**

 **Shiroko: es que...Mi sueño no es solo convertirme en una heroína que salve al mundo quiero convertirme en una heroína que salve a todos quiero ser una idol cuya presencia alegre el a todos ese es mi sueño además quiero apoyar a mi oni-chan en su pelea y siempre quise ser porrista esta en mi lista de cosas que hacer cuando llegara a la secundaria y sería más divertido si todas juntas participáramos en esto (dijo con algo de pena)**

 **Las chicas miraron con ternura a la niña de ojos rojos y cabello blanco**

 **Wyrm: de acuerdo vamos con la clase A-1 para que la chica de las creaciones nos haga Uniformes (¬_¬)**

 **Shiroko: De verdad (*w*)**

 **Wyrm: si solo esta vez**

 **Shiroko se lanzó a abrazar a la chica dragón la cual se sorprendió**

 **Shiroko: muchas gracias Wyrm Onee-sempai**

 **Wyrm se sintió un poco apenada pero le gusto un poco la sensacion y correspondio el abrazo**

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

-Y eso paso-dijo con una sonrisa Shiroko pero Kuro estaba emanando una aura oscura que hizo que la mayoría de los chicos se alejaran de él.

-Creo que fue mala idea-dijo Zero viendo a uno de sus amigos así pero luego libero un suspiro para mirar a sus compañeras de clase-Chicas la mentó decirles esto pero en realidad los engañaron-dijo y vio como todas ponían cara de muerte aterrando a Zero.

-¿Cómo que nos engañaron?-pregunto enojada Hikari.

-Pues si jeje-rio un poco nervioso-el punto en realidad era que solo querían que se vistieran así para revelar mucho su busto-dijo notando como los pechos de las chicas resaltaban mucho, que al notarlo se pusieron rojas y miraron con enojo a Shiroko.

-¿¡Nos engañaste Shiroko!?-grito enojada Kanna.

-Yo-yo-yo no sabía de esto en serio-dijo aterrada la pequeña niña.

Zero miro como las chicas de la 1-A encaraban a sus compañeros enojadas.

-¡Mineta, Kaminari! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a engañarnos?!-grito enojada Momo a sus dos compañeros, quienes sonrieron levantando el pulgar derecho con aprobación, pero en eso Zero noto como Kuro se acercaba a ambos pervertidos con una mirada de muerte, haciéndolos temblar a los dos.

-Sientan la oscuridad-dijo Kuro empezando a torturar a los dos chicos asustando a la mayoría de los participantes.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Todos los alumnos ahora estaban enfrente de midnight que anunciara el evento final del festival.

-¡Es el momento de pasar al evento principal que todos estaban esperando! ¡Ahora los 18 jugadores están elegidos! ¡Llego el momento del evento mas emocionante de todos que hace ver a los otros dos como simples juegos de niños! ¡Este evento decidirá el ganador de este torneo! ¡Estas son unas batallas directas, de uno contra uno!-declaro la heroína Midnight, y todos los participantes se pusieron serios, este era el evento que todos esperaron sin duda alguna.

-¡Por fin lo que estaba esperando! ¡Un torneo de peleas! ¡Por fin voy a poder lucirme en frente de todos para desmostrar mi fuerza!-dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaba el puño-¡Zero!-le llamo la atencion del pelinaranja-¡Te esperare en la final asi que no vayas a perder!-declaro pero Zero lo ignoro.

-El año pasado también fue un torneo, parece que hay algunas cosas que no cambian, aunque los primeros juegos siempre varían, pero todo término con una pelea de 1 contra 1-dijo Alphonse con emoción.

 **(nota esto se pone aburrido lo asaltare a la primera pelea y aquí abajo dejo la lista de quienes pelearan)**

 **Primera columna.**

 **Ryoku vs Todoroki.**

 **Kane vs Alphonse.**

 **Shiroko vs Uraraka.**

 **Ibara vs Kirishima.**

 **Connor vs Tokoyami.**

 **Aeron vs Yugito.**

 **Columna dos.**

 **Zero vs Midoriya.**

 **Momo vs Mei**

 **Katsuki vs Ilida.**

 **TsuTsu vs Kendo.**

 **Kiba vs Fei.**

 **Y por último Kuro vs Awani**

 **(Nota: Pero basta de chachara vamos con lo bueno)**

 **La primera pelea iba a empezar y en lugar en donde estaba Ryoku.**

Los pasos de Ryoku eran firmes y su semblante era serio y decidido. Estaba un poco frustrado y aliviado. Que su equipo quedara en segundo lugar había sido algo placentero, pero seguía doliéndole la superioridad que su amigo Zero demostraba. Eso admiraba de él, pero en estos momentos, él debía ser capaz de crear su propia fuerza de voluntad y seguir adelante. Pero esta competencia había agotado mucho de la ira que aun guardaba en su corazón. Él lo sabía, no era rencoroso con la gente, eso era algo que Ryoku admiraba de sí mismo, pero la llama que hace unos días se había encendido, poco a poco se había apagado. Y lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era un poco de esa ira, pues se enfrentaría a un rival muy poderoso, el mismísimo Todoroki Shoto de la clase 1-A y el mismo hijo de Endeavor. No le apetecía para nada ese encuentro, pero decidió seguir adelante. Si triunfaba o caía derrotado, al menos se sentiría orgulloso de sus logros.

— ¡El combate esta por empezar! – Hablo Present Mic desde la zona de presentación - ¡El maestro del hielo y el fuego, directo de la clase 1-A, Todoroki Shoto!

Al momento de escuchar su nombre, el chico solo respiro profundamente mientras miraba a su oponente llegar a la zona de la arena.

— ¡Del otro lado tenemos al experto en los elementos! ¡Un futuro héroe y posible caballero, directo de la clase 1-F, Ryoku D.!

— ¡Ryoku-kun! – Gritaron Aereon y Yugito apoyando al chico pelinegro - ¡Tú puedes!

— ¡Patéale su presumido trasero Ryoku! – grito Alphonso con la misma porra que las chicas

— Llego la hora sobrino – hablo Johan justo en el palco de la clase 1-F – demuestre los resultados de tu entrenamiento y efuerzo

— ¿El estará bien? – Hablo Zero sintiendo algo extraño en Ryoku – lo noto cansado. Como si…

— ¿Cómo si no se hubiera recuperado de la carrera o de la prueba de caballos? Es correcto, pues le prohibí acudir a Recovery Girl-san para que se curara

— ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – Yugito se levantó alarmada mientras el resto de la clase veía con preocupación y enojo a su compañero – el no podrá…

— Tenga fe señorita Yugito – hablo Johan con tranquilidad, pero su semblante era de preocupación – créame cuando le digo, que no fue con la intención de herir a mi sobrino, sino para probar algo, no solo a ustedes jóvenes, sino también al joven Shoto y a su padre presente

— Espero que ese experimento suyo funcione bien – hablo Aereon con preocupación por su compañero – se esforzó mucho en ambas competencias

En eso, la señal en la arena sonó y el combate dio inicio. Todoroki no espero más tiempo y lanzo una gran hilera de hielo hacia Ryoku con la esperanza de congelarlo o lanzarlo fuera de la arena, pero su sorpresa apareció cuando su hielo fue destruido con facilidad. Al despejarse la nube fría del impacto, se vio un pilar puntiagudo de tierra que había servido para destruir el hielo y detrás de ella estaba Ryoku, que sin pensárselo dos veces, salio corriendo por el pilar para dar un salto impulsado con una ráfaga de viento y acercarse a gran velocidad sobre su rival, el cual también reacciono velozmente y creo un muro de hielo que lo cubrió del ataque de Ryoku, quien al chocar con el muro, se apartó rápidamente para evitar ser congelado. Al aterrizar, ya se le veía cansado.

— No lo lograra – hablo Kane con seriedad – Ryoku fue un idiota al querer hacerse el fuerte y luchar sin recuperar sus energías

— Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón – hablo Alphonso con preocupación – incluso Zero necesita reposar un poco para un combate asi de intenso

— No notan lo importante de eso – hablo Johan con seriedad – el objetivo de esto es llevar a Ryoku al límite, pues es así como su cerebro trabaja rápidamente por una alternativa que le ayude a resolver el problema frente suyo

— Como cuando rescate a Rottytops – dijo Zero – cuando intente rescatarla, estaba muy agitado, pero solo así pude idear un plan para neutralizarla

— Captas bien la idea joven Zero, ahora observen lo que hace Ryoku

Shoto no perdió tiempo y libero otra hilera de hielo, sabiendo que la distancia ahora era corta y no podría destruirla. Pero al despejar el muro de hielo que lo protegía, no vio a Ryoku por ningún lado. Creyendo que había ganado el combate al sacar a Ryoku, no se dio cuenta que había un agujero por donde se encontraba Ryoku. En eso, el suelo debajo de Shoto se abre y con su puño derecho aparece Ryoku, quien lo golpea de lleno en la quijada, impulsado por el viento y la tierra, dejando sorprendidos a la clase 1-F, al descubrir el plan de su compañero. Había cavado un agujero con sus poderes para evitar el ataque de Shoto y con eso se movió bajo tierra para acercarse y propinarle un golpe. Por desgracia, Todoroki creo un muro de hielo a su espalda, lo que evito que cayera fuera de la arena y para empeorar las cosas, Ryoku se había agotado mucho con ese último movimiento.

— ¡Eso fue sorprendente! – Alphonso y el resto de la clase vieron con sorpresa la estrategia de Ryoku

— Es un genio nato – dijo Aereon con admiración

— Y esto solo acaba de empezar dijo Zero con seriedad

Shoto se alejó del muro de hielo listo para continuar, pero noto como Ryoku jadeaba muy cansado, mientras posaba su mano en su pecho, tratando de contener el aire que respiraba.

— Sin duda eres de la clase 1-F – las palabras de Todoroki llamaron la atención de Ryoku – todos ustedes son unos imprudentes con el uso de sus habilidades

— Al menos sabemos explotarlas al máximo. Tu por otro lado temes el usar las tuyas – hablo Ryoku mientras recuperaba la postura – depender de tu hielo solo te lastimara en el futuro

— No necesito del poder de mi padre para vencerte. Además, no deseo usarlo, nunca dejare que su ambición sobre mí se haga presente…

— Sí que eres idiota – Ryoku silencio a Shoto con enojo – solo porque te heredo un poder que no querías o que no te gusta, ¿pretendes no usarlo? Muchos matarían por un poder así. Yo me siento orgulloso del legado de mi familia, el cual recorre mi sangre y mi cuerpo por completo

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi para juzgarme? Solo eres un idiota que tuvo suerte. Comparado con el resto de tus compañeros, eres el mejor y aun así te torturas a ti mismo

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ryoku apretó los puños sabiendo lo que diría su oponente

— Empecé a investigar un poco sobre la clase 1-F, la mayoría con un pasado difícil o sin siquiera conocer una familia. Despreciados por el tipo de poderes que tienen. Fueron lanzados a la clase "F" porque simplemente son inferiores. Y Zero es el centro de ese círculo de inadaptados…

— Cállate – Ryoku apretaba sus puños con ira con cada palabra de Shoto – no te atrevas a juzgarnos solo por eso

— Solo hablo con hechos reales. Todos y cada uno, incluso aquella que estaba en el último lugar por no haber sobresaltado en aquella prueba de aptitudes físicas. Solo se quedó por la lástima que le tuvo Aizawa-sensei

— Dije que te calles – Ryoku apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula conteniendo la ira

— Su nombre era Yugito. Si llego a esta etapa solo fue por la ayuda de Zero. No miento al decir que todos ustedes solo han tenido suerte, no son merecedores de estar aquí, mucho menos ella…

— ¡Cállate! – una poderosa ráfaga de viento cortante salió desprendida del cuerpo de Ryoku - ¡discúlpate ahora mismo!

— Tendrás que obligarme – Shoto cubrió la parte derecha de su cuerpo con hielo listo para atacar – aunque lo dudo

— ¡Maldito!

Ryoku choco sus puños con fuerza y al hacerlo, una poderosa ráfaga de viento salió desprendida de su cuerpo, haciendo retroceder a Shoto, el cual se sorprendió de eso. Después de eso, Ryoku empezó a levitar un poco gracias a las ráfagas de viento que lo rodeaban, pero lo más impresionante, era que sus ojos se tornaban blancos y destellaban un intenso brillo blanco. Todos los presentes no daban crédito a lo que ocurría, incluso Zero que abrió los ojos impresionado por lo que había ocurrido. En eso, Ryoku descendió al suelo de la arena y antes de que Shoto pudiera reaccionar, este recibió un poderoso puñetazo en la base del estómago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo ponerse de rodillas.

— ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! – Alphonso no daba crédito a lo que vio - ¿Cómo logro moverse así?

— Sus ojos, algo en el cambio – Kane mira con asombro y emoción lo que sucedía

— Ryoku – Yugito no pudo contener un poco de su sorpresa al ver el poder de su amado compañero – esta…

— Desborda un gran poder en toda su esencia – Zero abrió los ojos con impresión al ver la habilidad de su amigo – ya quiero usarla…

Zero utilizo su quirk para copiar el poder de Ryoku, pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía que pudiera imitarlo, incluso parecía que algo le impedía copiarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Zero con sorpresa – no puedo copiar su quirk. Es la primera vez que esto me pasa

— No todos los quirks son imitables joven Zero – dijo Johan con tranquilidad – veras, este estado en el que se encuentra Ryoku, es único en él, por lo cual no puedes imitarlo ni copiarlo. Solo la familia D puede alcanzar este estado y Ryoku es el primero de nuestra familia en alcanzarlo a tan joven edad

— Ya veo – Zero por primera vez se sintió frustrado al no poder copiar un quirk como ese – veo que en verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte mi amigo

Regresando a la arena, Todoroki se recuperaba del golpe recibido, pero el puñetazo sí que le había causado daño. Vio como Ryoku se detenía frente suyo sin dejar de desprender ráfagas de viento de todo su cuerpo.

— ¡discúlpate! – Ryoku volvió a gritar hacia Shoto con ira - ¡discúlpate con mis amigos!

— No lo hare – Shoto volvió a cubrirse con hielo en su cuerpo – no podrás vencerme fácilmente

— Tú eres quien ya perdió esta pelea. Si sigues limitando tu poder, pero yo estoy así, porque pretendo liberar todo mi poder. Creo en mí mismo y en mi voluntad. Pero tú vives temiendo a tu poder, lo que te hace más débil que yo

— ¡Mientes! – Shoto grito con ira - ¡No le temo a este poder!

— ¡Entonces lucha con ese poder! – Ryoku lazo sus manos creando una gran ráfaga de viento - ¡Lucha con todo!

Eso fue suficiente para que Todoroki abriera los ojos con ira, pero había recibido una fuerte motivación por parte de Ryoku. Shoto encendió su lado izquierdo en llamas mientras liberaba una gran ráfaga de fuego que se expandió en toda la arena.

— ¡Shotooooooo! – En eso, el grito de alguien se escuchó en las gradas del público - ¡Al fin decidiste dejar tu inmadurez!

— Siempre tan ruidoso Endeavor – Johan vio a lo lejos al héroe en llamas con seriedad – el resultado de esta batalla te impresionara

Sin esperar más tiempo, Shoto lanzo una poderosa llamarada hacia Ryoku que la desvió con sus manos con las ráfagas de viento. El chico pelirrojo peliblanco seguía lanzando llamaradas sin cesar, siendo todas desviadas por Ryoku que solo las desviaba a los lados con facilidad. Todoroki de desespero, por lo que preparo una gran carga de fuego en su brazo para después lanzarla hacia Ryoku, pero se sorprendió al ver como la llamarada se detenía a mitad de la arena de combate. Todos los alumnos de la clase 1-F se pusieron de pie con asombro al ver como Ryoku detenía la inmensa llamarada con su mano y luego guiaba el fuego por detrás de su espalda para que el fuego se alejara del campo de batalla.

— Él está, acumulando el fuego para que no se extinga y poder utilizarlo a su favor – Kane no podía ocultar su impresión por la batalla y el despliegue que demostraba su compañero

— Ryoku es, impresionante – Zero miraba la batalla con sus ojos abiertos sin ocultar su impresión

— Ryoku-kun – Yugito poso sus manos sobre su pecho mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban – eres increíble

— ¡Esto termina aquí! – Ryoku utilizo el fuego de Todoroki y creo una gran explosión de fuego en su espalda - ¡Jet Llameante!

Impulsado con la carga de fuego, Ryoku salió disparado hacia Todoroki, que por inercia creo un inmenso muro de hielo para protegerse del ataque, pero el peli negro habia sido listo y usando la tierra debajo suyo, creo un poderoso puño de tierra, que con el impulso fue capaz de destruir el muro de hielo, y por fin, golpeo el rostro de Shoto, pero el impacto del fuego en el muro de hielo, libero una inmensa nube de vapor que cubrió todo el estadio. Unos segundos después, el vapor fue disipándose poco a poco y lo que se revelo, dejo a todos sorprendidos. Justo en la orilla de la arena, Shoto era sostenido a solo unos centímetros del suelo que lo hubiera dejado fuera de la zona, lo que garantizaría su derrota. Pero se encontraba siendo sujetado del cuello por Ryoku, quien evitaba que cayera. El pelinegro jadeaba con cansancio, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo blanco, pero su semblante estaba lleno de ira.

— ¿Por qué…? – Shoto apenas podía hablar por el dolor de aquel puñetazo, pero se encontraba agotado - ¿Por qué no… me dejaste caer?

— Discúlpate – Ryoku jadeaba con dolor en su cuerpo, pero su agarre del cuello de Shoto era fuerte – no tienes el derecho a menospreciar a mis compañeros, a mis amigos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, no menospreciaras a Yugito

La chica rubia abrió los ojos con impresión mientras sentía como su corazón latia con fuerza y sus mejillas se sentían estallar al escuchar esas palabras.

— Creaste un camino lleno de odio a ti mismo, a un pasado que te lastima, solo porque así lo has querido – hablo Ryoku con enojo – y eso te hizo perder. Yo tome un camino similar al tuyo, pero mi objetivo no es la grandeza absoluta ni la fama, sino el bienestar de ellos. Sin ellos, yo no tendría la fuerza para estar aquí, y solo por eso sigo de pie aquí. No permitiré que su camino sea pisoteado por alguien más, porque yo seré quien se convierta en el soporte para ellos

— Soporte… - Shoto balbuceo con sorpresa - ¿No buscas… fama ni poder?

— No, seré un héroe que ayude a otros. Ese es mi propio sueño

— Entiendo… - Shoto cerró los ojos mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas – lo siento… me disculpo por insultar a la clase 1-F. Retiro todo lo dicho y me disculpo… con Yugito por lo que dije sobre ella

— Bien, eso es suficiente – Ryoku suspiro con cansancio y soltó a Shoto, el cual cayó al suelo, fuera de la arena – acepto tus disculpas

— ¡Todoroki Shoto ha caído fuera de la arena! – Grito Midnight apuntando hacia Ryoku - ¡El ganador es Ryoku D. de la clase 1-F!

Una gran ovación se escuchó de parte de todo el público, aunque la mayor euforia provenía del palco de la clase 1-F, quienes celebraban la victoria de su compañero, aunque Zero, Alphonso y Yugito habían corrido a la zona de los vestidores para buscar a su compañero lesionado. Ryoku ya se había alejado de la arena, negando el apoyo médico, mientras unos robots médicos ya se llevaban a Todoroki el cual estaba semi inconsciente, mientras Endeavor lo miraba desde las gradas con enojo, aunque ese enojo estaba más bien dirigido a Ryoku, al reconocer el linaje del cual provenía. Zero y sus amigos habían corrido en búsqueda de su amigo, llegando al pasillo que lo conducía a su vestidor, donde lo vieron llegar, aunque se veía cansado y caminando con cansancio.

— ¡Ryoku, eso fue genial! – Dijo Alphonso con emoción por su compañero - ¡Sí que pateaste su trasero y defendiste a nuestra clase!

— Debo admitir que fue increíble amigo – dijo Zero levantando su puño hacia su amigo, pero este se detuvo unos momentos y en vez de chocar su puño, solo poso su mano con tranquilidad sobre este y paso a su lado con lentitud

— Hice lo que tu hubieras hecho – dijo Ryoku caminando hacia su vestidor con lentitud – defendí a mis compañeros y amigos. Seré el soporte de la clase 1-F siempre

— Gracias amigo – Zero sonrió con orgullo hacia su compañero

— Ryoku-kun – el pelinegro se detuvo frente a la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa – tu… lo que dijiste…

— Hice lo que Zero hubiera hecho – Ryoku camino al lado de la chica con seriedad – no me debes nada.

Con silencio, Ryoku entro a su vestidor agotado, dejando a Yugito y a sus compañeros en silencio, pero este duro poco, porque el siguiente combate empezaría.

 **(fin del capitulo)**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo de seamos héroes. Si ven que hay poca información es porque la escuela me tiene atareado y muy confundido.**

 **Asi que no quiero regaños de nadie. Sin nada más que decir.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo CHAO CHAO**


	22. Chapter de juego parte 1

**Capitulo juego de muerte parte 1.**

 **Hola gente que lee mi fic de Seamos héroes. ¿Espero que estén bien? Yo hace un año, hice un capítulo de hallowen pero nunca lo termine, ahora quiero que me ayuden a hacerlo, como antes estos capítulos necesitaran decisiones por cada momento y es posible que algunos héroes mueran si las cosas salen mal.**

 **Sin nada más que decir que empiece este juego de muerte.**

En la ciudad de Japón, todos caminaban tranquilamente haciendo sus cosas, pero nos enfocaremos en un líquido negro con rojo, que buscaba algo a escondidas, miraba a toda la gente pero se largaba al verlos, pero en eso noto a cierto chico héroe con el poder de imitar quirks corriendo y patrullando el lugar como el héroe que es, el líquido lo miro y lo siguió.

 **Con Zero.**

Este corría por el lugar muy tranquilamente, pero por una calle, no vio a ningún peatón caminando o por lo menos recogiendo la basura, confundido decidió buscar por el lugar.

 **Unos minutos después.**

Zero seguía buscando pero en eso recibe una llamada de un reloj que le hizo Mei.

- **Hola Zero soy yo Shiroko** -dijo la niña desde el departamento de apoyo de la U.A. con el mismo reloj, llamando a Zero.

-Hola Shiroko-saludo Zero con una sonrisa.

- **Dime ¿en dónde estás?** -pregunto la niña.

-Estoy patrullando pero eh… por alguna razón… todo esta… vacio-dijo mirando a su alrededor el chico.

- **¿Vacío? ¿No hay algún héroe o villano por lo menos?** -pregunto la niña.

-No está totalmente vacío-dijo pero en eso nota algo en un árbol-Espera un segundo veo algo moverse en un árbol-dijo Zero acercándose al árbol.

 **Con Shiroko.**

-Ten cuidado Zero. Y si ves a Kuro dile que lo estoy esperando-dijo la niña preocupada por el amigo de su hermano.

 **-Te preocupas demasiado Shiroko estaré bien y no te preocupes si veo a Kuro le diré…** -no dijo mas ya que la llamada se cortó de inmediato empezando a asustar a Shiroko.

-Ze-ze-zero ¿Estás ahí?-pregunto la niña de hielo, pero no escucho nada-Tengo que ir a ver si está bien-se dijo saliendo del departamento de apoyo, pero se encontró con Cheetha y Ryu esperándola.

-Nya Shiroko ¿estás bien te veo preocupada?-pregunto la niña neko.

-Es que estaba hablando con Zero por un proyecto de Mei-sempai pero de repente se cortó la llamada y creo que le paso algo malo-dijo la niña preocupada.

-Iremos contigo-dijo Ryu con seriedad-Si es algo malo, será mejor que tengas apoyo-dijo el niño y Shiroko asintió, para después ella y sus amigos irse a ver que paso con Zero.

 **Mientras con alguien.**

Se podía ver a una silueta escondida en una sombra, tenía el cabello erizado, pero por la sombra no se podía de qué color era, llevaba un uniforme de escuela, y llevaba algo en el cuello con sangre.

- **Tener este cuerpo fue fácil** -dijo la silueta con una sonrisa desquiciada- **Pero no es lo suficiente, necesito más… Mas muerte, mas almas y en especial necesitare ayuda para que este mundo sea mío** -dijo la silueta- **pero primero** -miro a una pareja caminando tranquilamente, pero la silueta creo una shuriken y se los arrojo decapitando a la pareja, vio las almas volando, las tomo y se las comió con unos colmillos que tenía en la boca.

 **Con Shiroko y sus amigos.**

-Aquí fue la última vez que Zero estuvo-dijo Shiroko con su traje de heroína con sus amigos que asintieron-busquenol y si lo ven avisan-dijo y los tres se dividieron, por el camino cada uno encontró un anillo verde y un anillo negro con amarillo, no sabían para que pero por alguna razón, necesitaban esos anillos para algo.

 **Unos minutos después.**

-¿Lo encontraron?-pregunto Shiroko.

-No y lo raro es que no hay ninguna persona por aquí-dijo Ryu lo que asombro a los niños pero en eso Cheetha nota una sombra lejos mirando la nada.

-Nya. **¡ES ZERO!** -dijo con felicidad y los tres con sonrisas se acercaron, pero Zero no se volteaba y sus dedos tenían un líquido rojo que goteaba, lo que los dejo a los tres con dudas.

-¿Ze-ze-zero?-pregunto Shiroko asustada, y luego los tres se acercaron a él a paso lento, lo tocaron y este se volteo con normalidad.

-¿Niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto ¿Zero? Con normalidad.

-Es que nos preocupamos y venimos a buscarte-dijo Shiroko aliviada.

-Oigan ¿vinieron solos caminando esto queda lejos?-pregunto ¿Zero?

-No Mei nos prestó el avión para niños que hizo-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-Pues nos e hable más vámonos-dijo Zero y Cheetha con Ryu lo siguieron, pero Shiroko noto el líquido en sus dedos.

-¿Zero… que es lo que tienen tus dedos?-pregunto la niña desconfiada y Zero oculto sus manos detrás de Ryu y Cheetha, pero parecía nervioso por alguna razón.

-N-n-no es nada, te lo aseguro. Vámonos antes de que sea tarde-dijo ¿Zero?

 **Esta parte de la historia, necesita su decisión y es importante, si no se escoge esta historia no podrá seguir, necesito su respuesta. Pero les advierto si escogen mal es posible que los niños o las personas y héroes que aparecerán en esta historia, podrían morir, escojan bien.**

 **Opcion 1: Shiroko se va con Zero y sus amigos para ayudarlos si les pasa algo.**

 **Opcion 2: Shiroko se va sola y les dice "que ira a ver si hay gente por el lugar"**

 **Opcion 3: Shiroko corre lo más rápido que puede para escapar y buscar a Kuro.**

 **Eso es todo nos vemos en otro capítulo, CHAO CHAO.**


	23. Chapter 6 temporada 2

**Capitulo 6 temporada 2 Kane vs Alphonse y Shiroko vs Uraraka.**

 **Hola amigos de Fanfiction, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien ya que aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Seamos héroes temporada 2, hoy les traigo dos peleas, la del animal de la sangre Alphonse, el rival de Zero Kane y la niña de hielo Shiroko, contra la chica burbujeante Uraraka, claro que esta ultima le pedí ayuda a Tensa Adimaru ya que Shiroko es su Ocs, y le pedí ayuda para que le cree su pelea, y como saben también es un amigo con el cual colaboro con sus fics, desde su canal y los de mi cuenta, les recomiendo ir a la cuenta de Tensa Adimaru y nos den su opinión en nuestros fic colaborativos en su canal.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que decir. ¡QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA!**

 **(Inicia capitulo)**

Después de la pelea de Ryoku contra Todoroki ya se acercaba el siguiente encuentro.

En el campo de batalla.

-¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la primera pelea del festival! ¡Y ahora aquí viene el segundo de esta pelea!-exclamo Present Mic con una sonrisa.

Con la 1-F.

-Ojala Alphonse gane-dijo Yugiro preocupada por su amigo.

-Kane no es como cualquier rival, es igual de fuerte que yo-dijo Zero con seriedad.

-¡OYE Y YO QUE!-grito Kiba enojado con su compañero.

-Apenas nos enfrentamos en la batalla de caballería y en la carrera, si es que peleamos en una ronda vere si eres digno de ser mi rival-dijo Zero con normalidad.

-Seras hijo de…-antes de que Kiba continuara.

-¡Esta por comenzar!-dijo Awani y todos prestaron atención a la pelea.

Zero miraba con seriedad esta pelea ya que hace unos minutos le advirtió a Alphonse de su rival.

Flash de hace 30 minutos.

-Alphonse. Kane no es como cualquier rival, es muy listo y fuerte a la vez, ten cuidado si te descuidas podrías perder en 20 segundos, ya que nos hicimos la promesa de pelear en las finales-dijo Zero mirando a su amigo animal.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga-dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa.

-Vale amigo, solo ten cuidado-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y Alphonse asintió.

Fin del Flash.

-"Suerte amigo"-penso Zero con seriedad.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Se podía ver que en una casa, había unas cuatro figuras viendo el festival desde su sala de estar.

-Parece que esa tal 1-F tiene algo especial ¿no creen?-pregunto una figura que por la voz era de chico, Su estatura es de 1,56. Cabello negro alborotado y con el mismo peinado que cierto detective del animé Death Note (El de L), cuerpo ciertamente trabajado (pero sin pasarse aunque sí puede hacer babear a las chicas), ojos azules bastante brillantes y oscuros pero llenos de pureza pero su ojo derecho se torna rojo cuando aparece Black Hydesu, piel clara, suele llevar ropa azul en la parte superior y negra en la inferior, más que nada le gusta usar camisas de manga larga o chaquetas de capucha, lleva un brazalete idéntico al de Yugi de Yugioh en su muñeca derecha sólo que este tiene detalles azules y nunca se lo quita, nunca se lo quita por alguna razón, mientras sonreía viendo la tv.

-Mmmh, eso no me parece interesante, sino que estúpido-dijo una voz arrogante que era de chico, Su estatura es de 1,56 como su hermano. Cabello negro alborotado y con el mismo peinado que cierto detective del animé Death Note (El de L) sólo que él tiene algunas partes de su cabello tenidas de rojo ciento estos varios de sus cabellos que le cuelgan por la frente y cerca de las orejas, cuerpo ciertamente trabajado (pero sin pasarse aunque sí puede hacer babear a las chicas), ojos rojos bastante brillantes y oscuros pero llenos de frialdad, piel clara, suele llevar ropa roja en la parte superior y negra en la inferior aunque también le gusta andar con ropa totalmente negra, más que nada le gusta usar camisas sin mangas al estilo de las que usa Yami Yugi cuando no lleva encima su chaqueta/capa o chaquetas de capucha, lleva un brazalete idéntico al de Yugi de Yugioh en su muñeca izquierda sólo que este tiene detalles rojos y nunca se lo quita, nunca se lo quita por alguna razón.

-Ara parece que Hayden, no esta satisfecho-dijo una voz femenina que al igual sonaba amable, Su estatura es de 1,53, cabello largo de color blanco aunque su peinado guarda gran parecido con el de (Hinata Hyuga en los acontecimientos de la The Last: Naruto the Movie) sólo que los cabellos en la frente de Tsuki son un poco más largos, tiene unos hermosos ojos de un color blanco platino con un pequeño brillo dorado, piel clara con un ligero toqué niveo ella, pechos grandes (de copa D), figura esbelta pero no quiere parecer la típica chica delicada por lo que sabe mucho sobre defensa personal y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Suele llevar prendas rosadas o azules o hasta blancas, adora las faldas, lleva casi siempre camisas manga largas de color rosado, aunque también adora los pantalones que no le resalten mucho ya que le dan asco los pervertidos, lleva un brazalete idéntico al de Yugi de Yugioh en su muñeca derecha sólo que este es todo rosado y blanco, nunca se lo quita, nunca se lo quita por alguna razón.

-Mi querido Hayden quiere que lo satizfasca-dijo otra voz femenina, Su estatura es de 1,59, hermoso cabello largo de color rojo-naranja que guarda gran parecido con el peinado de Sakura Haruno en los inicios del anime "Naruto" aunque tiene flecos largos en la frente aunque la mayoría los tiene sujetos con broches para el cabello dejando un poco al descubierto su frente de la que no se avergüenza (no, ella no es frentona como Sakura sólo que no le gusta que le vean mucho la frente), hermosos ojos de color rojo rubi (que a veces dejan hipnotizado a Hayden), piel clara con cierto toqué niveo como la de su prima, pechos grandes (copa D), figura esbelta pero no quiere parecer la típica chica delicada por lo que sabe mucho sobre defensa personal y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Suele llevar prendas rojas o negras o hasta celestes, adora las faldas, lleva casi siempre camisas manga largas de color rojo, aunque también adora los pantalones que no le resalten mucho ya que odia a los pervertidos a quienes los golpea al punto de mandarlos a volar contra una pared o quizás atravesarla, lleva un brazalete idéntico al de Yugi de Yugioh en su muñeca derecha sólo que este es todo rojo y naranja, nunca se lo quita, nunca se lo quita por alguna razón.

-Dejenme en paz las dos-dijo Hayden con un poco de enojo, entristeciendo un poco a las dos chicas-Hydesu cambia de canal, me estoy aburriendo-dijo con enojo el chico.

-Hermanito, creeme que esto valdrá a pena-dijo el otro chico ahora llamado Hydesu-Ademas no seas malo con Tsuki y Akina, ellas hicieron mucho por nosotros-dijo ahora como regaño.

-Que seas mayor por 6 minutos no te hace el mayor de la casa idiota-dijo con enojo Hayden-Pero si lo que quieres es matarme del aburrimiento lo estas haciendo-dijo con enojo.

-Solo mira-dijo Hydesu con enojo.

Volviendo al estadio.

Todos estaban esperando a que la pelea empezara entre Kane y Alphonse, Zero estaba preocupado por su amigo y no era el único todo la clase 1-F estaban preocupados, Kane era un gran oponente y es posible que la pelea seria muy dura.

-Espero que Kane este bien-dijo Yugito preocupada.

-No se preocupen estoy segura de que su la pelea pasa a mayores los héroes darán por terminado el combate-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Aun con eso, Kane no dudara en aplastar a Alphonse-dijo Zero con seriedad.

-¿Acaso no tienes fe en tu amigo?-pregunto Awani a su compañero.

-No digo eso, solo es que Kane es el primero en igualarme en una batalla y estoy preocupado de que vaya a pasar en el combate-dijo Zero preocupado y todos lo pensaron pero se escucha.

-¡Y damos la bienvenida a la siguiente ronda de combates de la primera columna!-dijo Present Mic mirando el campo-¡Del lado derecho, uno de los primeros amigos del presidente de la clase 1-F y el rey de la selva sangrienta! ¡Tenemos a Alphonse Rehidrat!-exclamo Present Mic y Alphonse salió de la puerta mientras se miraba serio y miraba a su alrededor.

-"No pienso perder, voy a ganar"-penso con seriedad Alphonse.

-¡Y del otro lado! ¡Es frio y tiene un brazo que nadie puede comparar y viniendo de la clase 1-F! ¡El frio pero fuerte Kane Inoue!-exclamo Present Mic y Kane salió del otro lado con una mirada seria y fría a la vez, indicando que no perdería.

Los dos subieron a la plataforma viéndose cara a cara.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Midnight a los dos que asintieron-¡PELEEN!-grito y los dos se pusieron en pose de pelea.

-¡No pienso perder!-dijo Alphonse sacando un frasco de sangre de un cinturón con botellas que tenia, y la botella tenia sangre de Pantera, se bebió toda la sangre y lo dejo caer, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar y se volvió una pantera humanoide-*Grito de Pantera*-con gritar eso se lanzo contra Kane a una gran velocidad.

Sin importancia Kane empezó a esquivar fácilmente los ataque que Alphonse le lanzaba con las garras de Pantera, la clase 1-F miraba con impresión como Alphonse se había transformado en una pantera y atacaba como podía a Kane, pero como si fuera normal esquivaba cada ataque sin esforzarse.

-No hace ni el esfuerzo para esquivar-dijo sorprendido Sora.

-¿Cómo puede tener esa velocidad?-pregunto asombrado Fei.

-Kane se la ha pasado entrenando desde mucho-dijo Zero llamando la atención de su curso-Kane y yo nos hicimos la promesa de vernos en las finales y no perdería contra quien sea, y si eso incluye usar todo su poder para terminar la pelea lo aria sin dudar-dijo con seriedad.

Afuera del estadio.

Se podía ver como alguien estaba caminando por el lugar evitando que los héroes lo notaran, salto alto y llego a una viga, camino con tranquilidad y entro en un ducto, paso seguido llego a los miradores de la 1-F y miro a Zero, y dejo caer una nota, Zero vio la nota y la abrió.

Nota misteriosa:

Te veo en los vestidores.

Atte: X

Zero se pregunto de quien era esa nota, pero no quería ver a su amigo perder y sufrir en la pelea de Kane, así que decidió ir a ver quien era el que le dio esa nota.

-Chicos tengo que ir a ver algo, ya vuelvo-dijo Zero retirándose, sus compañeros lo miraron confundido pero este ya se fue.

Volviendo a la pelea.

Se podía ver como Alphonse estaba cansado y perdiendo la forma de Pantera volviendo a ser humano, miro como Kane estaba como si nada viéndolo.

-¿Cómo es que tu no estas cansado?-pregunto con enojo Alphonse, pero Kane no respondió-¡Respondeme!-dijo enojado, pero en un rápido movimiento Kane llego a donde Alphonse y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire-GA-dijo Alphonse muy adolorido, ya que Kane lo golpeo con su brazo metálico y le dijo en su oído.

-No pienso ser pacifico con todos a los que me enfrente incluso tu o otros de nuestros compañeros, lo siento, pero aquí pierdes…-dijo Kane y su brazo saco propulsores y aun con el puño conectado levanto a Alphonse y sin piedad lo azoto con el piso de la plataforma rompiendo todos los frascos lleno de sangre de Alphonse, que con lo que podía vio a Kane mirarlo y después retirarse.

Todo el estadio estaba en completo Shock pero en especial la 1-F, su compañero Kane no tuvo piedad alguna en derrotar fácilmente a Alphonse, y la mayoría se encontraba preocupados y la 1-A muy sorprendidos, Tsuyu vio eso con miedo y terror al ver a Alphonse así, perdió muy fácil y de un solo golpe.

-No me queda de otra-dijo Midnight-Kane Inoue es el ganador-dijo pero nadie grito de emoción ya que sentían pena por Alphonse.

Kane caminaba por el lugar con seriedad y penso.

-"No tendré piedad con nadie y llegare a la final para pelear con Zero"-penso caminando.

Con Zero.

Este se encontraba en los vestidores y se encontró con un encapuchado.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Zero mirando al sujeto misterioso que se volteo y sonrio.

-Me alegra saber que All for One no te hizo nada Zero-lo que dijo el extraño puso en alerta a Zero.

-Okey ¿Quién eres y como me conoces?-pregunto con seriedad Zero, el encapuchado se quito la capucha y la gabardina que traía y mostro a una chico de su edad, con el cabello castaño, una camisa azul con blanco, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unos zapatos azules.

-Pues, como no conocer a mi propio hermano-dijo el chico castaño con una sonrisa dejando en Shock a Zero.

-¡ROCK MAN!-dijo sorprendido Zero viendo a uno de sus hermanos, estando muy bien-¿Pe-pe-pero cómo? Me dijeron que te había llevado a otro orfanato pero conociendo a All for One estoy seguro de que fue a un laboratorio-dijo sorprendido.

-No puedo responderte eso por ahora, Zero necesito tu ayuda-dijo con seriedad Rock y Zero se puso serio-Es sobre nuestra hermana Celia-dijo con seriedad dejando en Shock a Zero al recordar ese nombre.

-¡CELIA ELLA ESTA!-dijo preocupado Zero.

-Esta en una de las bases de All for One, y vine aquí para pedirte ayuda-dijo Rock serio-Hermano ayúdame, consegui información que nos lleva a ella, yo solo no puedo con los secuaces de All for One pero estando juntos podremos-dijo Rock.

-Lo siento pero no puedo-dijo Zero con seriedad-Aunque quisiera no puedo ir contigo.

-Lo se-dijo Rock con tristeza-Pero recuerda esto, si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudare en ir al rescate como el hermano que somos-dijo con una sonrisa y Zero sonrio.

-Rock-antes de que Zero siguiera hablando.

-¡LA SIGUIENTE PELEA VA A COMENZAR!-fue el grito de Present Mic, Zero se volteo al escuchar eso y luego cuando quería ver a Rock este ya no estaba.

-Rock-dijo en un susurro Zero y después se retiró, vio como en la enfermería Alphonse estaba inconsciente y muy herido del estómago, apretó los puños al recordar que Kane fue su rival-"Kane, no pienso dejar que ganes"-se dijo en la mente con seriedad y se retiró.

(Nota: si quieren saber quien es Rock, es por así decirlo X del juego Megaman X, pero bueno sigamos con la historia y no quiero quejas de que la pelea fue muy corta, tenia que estudiar para un examen y no se me ocurrió mucho. Una cosa más, en esta pelea mi Sempai Tensa Adimaru me ayudo ya que Shiroko en su Ocs y le ofrecí hacer su escena de lucha)

Present mic: ¡Ahora para la siguiente ronda!

Shiroko estaba caminando a la arena ya sin el traje de porrista y con su uniforme de educación física

Present mic: ¡La quieren, la adoran, es tierna como un conejo invernal! ¡la niña con un corazón cálido y un poder helado además de la porrista de la clase F-1! ¡SHIROKO ARASHI!

El público estaba ovacionando a la niña

Shiroko: Gracias a todos gracias publico conocedor los quiero

En el palco de la clase F-1

Kuro: tú puedes Shiroko-chan animo pequeña hermanita

Nao: tú puedes niña dale duro

Wyrm: tú puedes Shiroko-chan

Hanna: muéstrale que puedes hacer

Mientras afuera del estadio

Mt laidy estaba viendo el torneo y la presentación de la niña

Mt laidy: Arashi…¿porque me suena ese apellido?

Devuelta al estadio

Present mic: ¡y en la otra esquina! ¡Tengan cuidado porque su lindura los mandara fuera de este mundo! ¡la porrista de la Clase A-1! ¡URARAKA OCHAKO!

Uraraka se adentró salió y llego hasta la arena de pelea

En el palco de la clase A-1

Midoriya: TU PUEDES URARAKA -SAN

Mina: no seas muy ruda con ella es solo una niña de 10

Tsuyu: ochako-chan , Arashi-chan esfuércense *Gero*

En las gradas

Lynx y káiser estaban mirando todo asombrados

Ryu: no entiendo ¿porque una niña de nuestra edad esta en este torneo?

Cheetha: si nya no debería ser para los grandes nya

Lynx: a mí también me sorprende

Kaiser: o por favor ella entra a U.A y nosotros no, el mundo está al revés

En la arena

Shiroko: nada personal uraraka Onee-sempai pero debo ganar

Uraraka: lo mismo digo me divertí animando contigo a pesar de ser un engaño de mineta y kaminari

Shiroko: ¿oye puedo pedirte un favor después de la pele?a

Uraraka: claro ¿cuál es?

Shiroko: Por favor CASATE CON MI ONI-CHAN (*W*)

Todo el estadio sé que do en silencio absoluto y fue cuando todo el estadio se comenzó a reír mientras Uraraka y Kuro estaban apenados

Present mic: AMIGOS AL PARECER LA PEQUEÑA ARASHI ACABA DE SOLICITARLE A LA JOVEN DAMITA OCHAKO QUE SE CASE CON EL ARASHI MAYOR LA PREGUNTA ES ¿ACEPTARA O PASARA?

Aisawa: que ridiculez

Midnigt: que monada (n_n)

Uraraka: ¿P-PORQUE ME PEDIRIEAS ESO SHIROKO-CHAN? (O/_/o)

Shiroko: es que mi oni-chan es muy tímido con las chicas porque piensa que su quirk es demasiado peligroso para una relación y que ellas se merecen algo mejor, pero yo quiero verlo feliz con una novia con la cual compartir su vida, no te arrepentirás, mi oni-chan es un buen partido, sabe cocinar, lavar, fregar y coser además si te casas con él te juro que serán felices para siempre y además como bono extra seré tu cuñada y seriamos hermanas ¿así que si aceptas? (dijo esperanzada)

Present mic: YA LO OYERON SEÑORITAS EL JOVEN ARASHI MAYOR ES TODO UN PARTIDO Y ESTA EN OFERTA

Momo: que escandalo no esperaba que la pequeña Shiroko hiciera eso

Mina: ADELANTE ACEPTA URARAKA

Toru: jajajaja esta niña es una monada

Jirou: que vergüenza yo me moriría si mi hermana menor hiciera eso

Tsuyu: sin duda alguna Arashi-chan es una niña con una visión el mundo muy infantil *gero*

Kaminari: como no lo vi antes

Mineta: estábamos tan ciegos la mejor forma de conseguir novia es

Mineta/kaminari: que tu hermanita te promocione

Tsuyu: mineta-kun eres un perverso

Sin embargo, en único que no se reía en el palco A-1 era Izuku

Izuku: "uraraka-san y Kuro-san…casados"

Imaginación de izuku

En una iglesia uraraka estaba vestida de novia mientras Kuro estaba vestido de novio y todos los estudiantes de la clase A-1 y F-1 y all migth era el cura

All might: y con el poder que me otorga el país yo los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia

Kuro beso a uraraka mientras izuku estaba fuera de la iglesia viendo todo por una ventana

Izuku: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Fin de la imaginación

Mientras en el palco F-1

Todos los estudiantes de la clase f-1 estaban riéndose de la situación salvo por algunos

Kaine: jajajajajaj no puedo creer que seas tan patético que tu hermana sea quien tenga que buscarte una novia

Wyrm: "Kuro no sabía que te sintieras así sobre ti"

Hanna: "enserio crees que no mereces una relación"

Zero: emm chicos no creo que deban reírse de el

Kuro estaba manifestando una gran aura oscura además de apretar los puños muy fuerte

Yugito: creo que está enojado

En las gradas

La gente continuaba riéndose de la situación

Kaiser: jajajajaja esa niña es muy graciosa estoy seguro esto es un evento que voy a recordar

Lynx: no seas malo káiser solo quiere que su hermano sea feliz

Cheetha: nyaaa debería practicar lo mismo contigo Lynx-nya

Lynx: ni se te ocurra

Ryu: je mi hermano no necesita eso él es un gran sujeto las damas mueren por el

Kaiser: así es tu hermano es el rey de la conquista

Lynx: ¿en que universo?

Kaiser: CALLATE

Lynx golpeo a káiser y en la arena

Uraraka: yo emmmm me alagas, pero yo la verdad no estoy lista para ese tipo de compromisos (ó/_/ò)

Shiroko: AAAAAAAW que mal…Bueno al menos lo intente

Kuro: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOO

Shiroko tembló cuando escucho a su hermano gritar su nombre y en el palco se veía muy enfadado manifestando un aura de oscuridad Que espanto a muchos de los presentes

Awani: "este es el alcance de su poder…no es solo un simple coraje"

Shiroko: hay (O_O)

Kuro: MAS TE VALE GANAR O SI NO TE APLICARE EL CORRECTIVO VERDE POR VOLVER A PROMOCIONARME COMO SI FUERA UN ESPECIAL DEL SUPER MERCADO

Shiroko: NOOOOOOOO el correctivo verde no todo menos eso por favor (dijo espantada)

Uraraka: ¿correctivo verde?

Shiroko se puso seria

Shiroko: lo lamento uraraka-Onne sempai pero ahora más que nunca debo ganar (Ò_Ó)

Uraraka se impresiono y recordó la razón por la que peleaba

Uraraka: es cierto además tengo que ganar este torneo por mi familia

Present mic: VAYA CON EL RECHAZO DE LA DAMITA OCHAKO VIENE UNA REPRIMENDA DEL ARASHI MAYOR CON PELIGRO DE CASTIGO SI PIERDE EN LA PELEA LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA SE A PUESTO SERIA

Aisawa: con la motivación adecuada todos pueden mostrar de lo que están hechos

Midnight: Tercera batalla Shiroko Vs Uraraka ¡EMPIECEN!

Shiroko: Prueba mi furia gélida

Shiroko soplo una corriente gélida que dio contra uraraka comenzando a formar un poco de hielo en su cuerpo

Uraraka: no lo creo

Uraraka corrió contra ella solo tenía que tocarla y tendría la victoria

Shiroko: no lo creo

Shiroko esquivo la mano de uraraka y creo un gran bloque de hielo

Shiroko: PEDONAME

Shiroko le lanzo el bloque de hielo el cual esquivo por poco esta lo toco y comenzó a foltar uraraka tomo el bloque

Uraraka: ESTA FRIO

Shiroko comenzó a crear cristales de hielo los cuales lanzo uraraka sin ebargo bloqueo con el bloque de hielo y lo lanzo hacia ella como si fuera un balón de quemados el cual cual quito los cristales del camino shiroko creo una pared de hielo en la cual bloqueo el bloque de hielo incluso un poco de polvo de hielo cubrió su cuerpo

Shiroko: por poco

De repente uraraka apareció detrás de ella

Uraraka: YA TE TENGO

Shiroko esquivo la mano de uraraka por poquito la mano de uraraka toco la pared de hielo Shiroko vio esto y se escabullo

Shiroko: lero lero no me atrapaste (n_n)

Uraraka: esto solo inicia

Shiroko: eso mismo pienso

Shiroko creo varios cristales de hielo

Shiroko: Toma "golpe de granizo"

Shiroko lanzo los cristales contra uraraka y esta hizo un gran esfuerzo por esquivarlos uraraka se lanzó contra la pequeña niña y esta hizo todo para esquivar las manos de uraraka

Present mic: la pequeña Shiroko está esquivando las manos de uraraka sabe que si la toca entonces está perdida

Uraraka: shiroko-chan basta no puedo perder

Shiroko: yo tampoco

Shiroko esquivo la mano y con fuerza la redirigio al cuerpo de uraraka

Uraraka:…eee(o_o)

Shiroko:…jejeje (dijo con una mirada maliciosa)

Shiroko levanto a uraraka como si nada y la comenzó a azotar contra la arena varias veces y luego la empezó a agitar en el aire

Present mic: AISAWA TU ESTUDIANTE ESTA EN PROBLEMAS

Aisawa: al recibir su propio quirk su peso fue nulificado totalmente ahora no es más que una muñeca de trapo con la cual Shiroko está jugando

Mina: URARAKA-SAN

Tsuyu: *gero* ahora está en problemas

Lida: URARAKA-SAN RESISTE

Shiroko: ahora LANZAAAAAAMIENTO

Shiroko lanzo a uraraka a la pared de hielo y esta se rompió y cayó encima de ella

Shiroko: acaso me excedí

De repente la pared y el bloque de hielo se levantaron revelando a una uraraka con una vena punzante en la frente

Uraraka: SHIIIIIIIROOOOKOOO (ÒWÓ)#

Shiroko: huy se enojo (o_O)

Uraraka tomo la pared y con ella golpeo a Shiroko hasta el otro lado del cuadrilátero

Uraraka: hay creo que me pase (O-O)

Shiroko: uraraka onee-sempai

Shiroko levanto el rostro para revelar a una niña con lagrimas

Shiroko: buaaaaaaaaaa eres muy mala eso me dolió mucho eres muy cruel (dijo haciendo una ecenita)

Momo: pobrecita

Mina: uraraka fuiste muy dura con la niña

Wyrm: pobre Shiroko

Hanna: URARAKA ERES UNA MALA AL HACERLA LLORAR

Kuro: no se dejen engañar

Wyrm: ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

Zero: ella está fingiendo (dijo volviendo a su asiento)

Uraraka se estaba acercando a Shiroko

Uraraka: por favor Shiroko-chan perdóname

Pero de repente Shiroko paro el llanto y rio salto y atrapo a uraraka

Uraraka: ¿¡que rayos!?

Shiroko: te engañe caíste redondita

De repente el cuerpo de uraraka se comenzó a congelar

Uraraka: ¿¡que rayos!?

Shiroko: ser tierna tiene sus beneficios no lo crees es muy útil cuando quieres engañar a tus enemigos

Present mic: ES INCREIBLE UNA INCREIBLE ACTUACION Y LAGRIMAS DE COCODRILO POR PARTE DE LA PEQUEÑA SHIROKO HACE QUE OCHACO-SAN BAJE LA GUARDIA

Aisawa: aprovecho el momento para poder hacer un ataque sorpresa

Uraraka: esta fri-fri-frio

Shiroko: lo siento, pero estoy decidida a ganar para no ser castigada con el correctivo verde

Wyrm: no entiendo Kuro ¿qué es el correctivo verde?

Kuro: es la peor pesadilla de un niño y es…que nunca más comerá dulces Y en su lugar comerá verduras hasta que decida quitarle el castigo

Todos clase A-1 F-1: ESE ES EL FAMOSO CORRECTIVO VERDE

Lida: ya veo ese es el correctivo verde es muy serio además que hay de tus padres saben de este correctivo

Kuro:…

Zero miro esto con curiosidad mientras todoroki miraba como Shiroko estaba usando sus poderes de hielo

Todoroki: "ese quirk acaso será posible"

Mientras endevor en las gradas miraba molesto la batalla

Endevor: "demonios esperaba que ese estorbo inútil había quedado en el pasado y ahora está aquí cerca de shoto"

En la arena

Shiroko aún no se despegaba de la casi congelada uraraka

Shiroko: créeme que lo siento, pero debo hacer esto para demostrar que puedo ser una heroína además no quiero que me quiten mis duces, chocolates y chuchis o sobreviviría

Uraraka entonces recordó porque quería sacar su licencia de uso de quirk

Uraraka: yo…tampoco…puedo…PERDER

Uraraka se livero del hielo y toco a shiroko nulificando su peso la lanzo al otro lado de la arena y livero el peso haciendo que esta callera fuera de la arena

Shiroko: no NOOOOOO PERDI (TTATT)

Midgnight: la ganadora de esta pelea es URARAKA OCHACO

Present mic: Que giro señoras y señores cuando parecía que la pelea estaba en la bolsa para la pequeña Arashi, la dama ochako saca fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y logra vencer a la niña de hielo

Shiroko subió a la arena y encaro a uraraka y le extendió la mano

Shiroko: me venciste justamente onee-sempai lamento haberte usado como muñeca de trapo acepto mi derrota y te deseo lo mejor en el torneo (dijo haciendo pucheros)

Uraraka: jejeje gracias shiroko-chan eres debo admitir que supiste como aprovechar tus virtudes (dijo dándole la mano a Shiroko)

El público aplaudió ante la muestra de buen espíritu competitivo.

El resto de las peleas fueron rápidas, Ibara uso su quirk de enredaderas para sacar a Kirishima agarrándolo y sacarlo con facilidad del cuadrilátero (Casi parecido la perdidad de Kaminari contra Ibara en el anime y espero que no les moleste, pero me asaltare algunas peleas e ir a las que son más importantes y no tener que esforzarme mucho en hacer otro capítulo de seamos Héroes y espero no ofenderlos) Connor logro ganar su enfrentamiento con Tokoyami gracias a su poder de teletransportarse y uso eso para confundir al quirk de Tokoyami y lo hizo golpear a su propio dueño hasta caer inconsciente, y ahora era la batalla de Yugito contra Aeron.

Las dos chicas se miraba estando en el cuadrilatero.

-Lametare esto Aeron-chan-dijo Yugito quitándose los lentes que evitaban su quirk-Pero pienso ganar por Ryoku-dijo con seriedad.

-Entonces esforcémonos para ver quien será la que estará con el-dijo la chica confundiendo a Yugito-Yo también amo a Ryoku, el me ayudo en todo el festival y pienso devolverle el favor dándole mi amor-lo que dijo enojo a Yugito, y toda la 1-F estaba sorprendidos por la declaración y Zero sonrio.

-"Sabia que Aeron se enamoraría también por Ryoku. Te felicito hermanita"-penso con una sonrisa el chico ya que desde hace mucho el y Aeron se llevaban muy bien como hermanos.

-Pues empecemos la pelea-dijo Yugito seria y Aeron abrió un poco su traje especial dejando escapar su quirk de droga.

-¡QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA!-gritaron ambas listas para pelear.

 **(fin del capítulo)**

 **Lamento si es corto o no es lo que esperaban, pero tengo que estudiar para las pruebas del cole y cuando se termine tal vez suba más rápido mas capítulos. Lo siento y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo, aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo.**

 **CHAO CHAO.**


	24. Chapter 7 temporada 2

**Seamos Héroes temporada 2 capitulo 7: Pesadillas Vs Droga y One for All vs One for All.**

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA ¡SAP! ¿Cómo están amigos de Fanfiction? (Muchos comentarios salen contra él) ¡VALE! ¡VALE! ¡LO SIENTO! SE QUE NO HE SUBIDO SEAMOS HEROES DESDE MUCHO PERO NO ES NECESARIO ESO (Le llega un ladrillo en la cara haciéndolo caer)**

 **Tensa: ¿Estas bien? (Lo para)**

 **Mas o menos (Sacude su cabeza) Como sea, desde hoy les quiero decir que, mi sempai y gran amigo para hacer fics con capítulos Tensa Adimaru. ME EMPEZARA A AYUDARA HACER CAPITULOS PARA SEAMOS HEROES.**

 **(Efecto de aplausos)**

 **Tensa: Jejeje gracias, pero no es para tanto, (n_n)**

 **Claro que lo es, me ayudas mucho y ahora quiero compartir mi éxito de este fic contigo, hacemos un gran equipo para hacer fics, estoy muy seguro.**

 **Tensa: Jeje gracias, Zero-kun (n_n)**

 **No hay de qué.**

 **Tensa: ¿Les dices tu o yo?**

 **Déjamelo a mí, les quiero decir amigos que en el canal de Fics de Tensa Adimaru, hay fics colaborativos en la cual los dos nos esforzamos en hacer, pero casi nadie los visitas, y saben me alegraría mucho si ustedes podrían ir y verlos para darnos sus opiniones, como el "La vida de tres chicos y chicas monstruo" "Nueva vida en mobius", etc, esos y entre otros que se harán en un futuro.**

 **Tensa: Si nos gustaría que se pasaran por mi canal y le echen un vistazo.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos con lo bueno. Sin nada más que decir.**

 **Tensa y yo: ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAPITULO!**

 **(Inicia capitulo)**

 **Yugito vs Aeron**

El estadio seguía estallando a gritos, pues los combates que se libraban entre los estudiantes eran por demás emocionantes. Y ahora, era la clase 1-F la que llamaría la atención con el combate que estaba por empezar. Todos los de esa clase estaban muy intrigados, pues se enfrentaban dos adversarias con habilidades que eran poderosas y peligrosas.

-¡Muy bien, la siguiente pelea es nuevamente con estudiantes de la clase 1-F!-gritaba Present Mic con emoción-¡Del lado derecho, un lindo porte y elegancia, los cuales ocultan una mirada llena de terror! ¡Yugito Nazuki!

-¡Vamos Yugito!-gritaron algunas chicas de la Clase 1-F y 1-A.

-Voy a darlo todo-la chica rubia subía a la arena con determinación detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

-¡Del lado izquierdo, tenemos a la chica más toxica del mundo…!-antes de que Present Mic digiera más.

-¡Disculpe!- en eso, Aeron alzo la voz desde donde se adentraba - ¡No me gusta que usen ese término conmigo! ¡Solo diga mi nombre!

-L-lo siento- hablo el anunciador con nervios-como decía… ¡De la clase 1-F, la fabulosa Aeron!

-¡Aeron-chan, tu puedes!-gritaron el resto de la clase F con emoción

-Veo que Aeron se ha vuelto más fuerte desde que entro a la clase- hablo Alphonse llegando al lugar con algunas vendas en su cuerpo.

-Veo que te recuperaste un poco- hablo Zero viendo a su amigo sentarse a su lado.

-Si, aunque perdí muchas de mis muestras de sangre- el chico vio a Kane que solo se enfocaba en ver la pelea-acepto que me ganaras amigo, pero no era necesario destruir mis frascos de sangre.

-En una batalla real, un villano no te daría oportunidad de salvarlos, piensa que así habría sido un combate real-dijo Kane con seriedad.

-Te lo tomas muy en serio amigo-Alphonse solo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba en los asientos - ¿Ryoku no está aquí? Creí que vería mi pelea…

-Mi sobrino si vio tu pelea, no te preocupes por eso-Johan se acercó al barandal del palco para ver la pelea-le conseguí una pantalla para su habitación de reposo. Aunque en estos momentos aún se encuentra descansando. El no necesita distracciones en estos momentos.

-Se toma muy enserio esto-hablo Zero con sospecha hacia su maestro-pero no soy quién para decir algo así.

Regresando a la arena, Yugito miraba con seriedad a su amiga, la cual, con su traje especial, dudaba que le diera pelea alguna, pero algo en ella era diferente, como si estuviera enojada.

— Estoy lista Aeron-chan, vamos a esforzarnos en esta pelea – la rubia se acercó a su amiga para estrechar su mano, pero ella solo se mantuvo quieta.

— Yugito-chan, necesito preguntarte algo antes de que empiece esta pelea.

— Cla-claro Aeron-chan, ¿Qué ocurre…?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Ryoku-kun? – la pregunta de Aeron confundió a Yugito y a sus amigos y compañeros de la clase F.

— No entiendo tu pregunta, no le he hecho nada.

— No puedo creerte – Aeron apretó sus manos con enojo – por lo que vi, el sufre por tu culpa.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!

— Si, hace unos momentos…

 **Flashback**

 **Aeron caminaba hacia la arena un poco nerviosa por tener que luchar, pero después del camino que había recorrido para llegar a este momento, no podía rendirse, en especial por la persona que le había motivado. En eso, escucha a alguien jadeando cerca del pasillo y al acercarse, descubre con miedo a Ryoku de rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.**

 **— ¡Ryoku-kun! – la chica se acercó con preocupación para ayudar a su amigo - ¡¿Qué te paso?!**

 **— Hola Aeron-chan, no es nada descuida – el chico se levantó mientras sus piernas temblaban – quise ir al palco a ver las demás peleas, pero aun no me recupero del todo.**

 **— Escuche lo que dijo Johan-sensei sobre tu condición, pero no deberías esforzarte demasiado.**

 **— Es por un capricho mío… - en eso, el chico ve que su compañera retira una pequeña parte de su guante de la mano - ¿Qué haces?**

 **— Tu tío dijo que no acudieras a Recovery Girl, pero no dijo nada de mi – la chica acerco su mano al rostro de su compañero y soltó un leve gas rosa – inhala, es una droga que relajara tus músculos, solo un poco.**

 **— Gracias Aeron-chan – el chico lo respiro para después recostarse en el muro sentado en el suelo.**

 **— ¿Por qué dices que es un capricho? – la chica se sentó a su lado con preocupación – fuiste muy valiente y amable al defendernos, a nuestra clase… y a Yugito-chan.**

 **— Es difícil hacerlo cuando no puedes ni encarar tu dolor. Lo hice con una leve esperanza de llamar la atención de Yugito, pero sé que no debe ser así.**

 **— A ella le gusto eso, no tienes porque sentirte mal. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, ¿Por qué…?**

 **— No puedo evitarlo, ella me gusta y creí que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero vi como abrazaba cariñosamente a otra persona… y me partió el corazón.**

 **— Si te lastimo, ¿Por qué la protegiste? En la carrera, en el concurso de caballería, y contra Todoroki-san.**

 **— Eso significa que estoy siendo caprichoso – Ryoku soltó una risita mientras miraba su mano – a veces, somos caprichosos, egoístas, y tontos, por las personas que amamos. Y a pesar de lo que ocurrió, no puedo evitar querer protegerla, a ella, a mis compañeros, a ti.**

 **— Ryoku-kun – Aeron abrazo a su compañero mientras le daba un beso a través de su casco – gracias por lo que haces, pero también debes pensar por ti mismo.**

 **— Es difícil hacerlo, no puedo quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza – Ryoku se levantó un poco más relajado y ayudo a su compañera a ponerse de pie – gracias Aeron-chan y buena suerte en tu pelea.**

 **— ¿Me veras pelear?**

 **— Lo intentare, pero debo dormir un poco para reponer mis fuerzas – Ryoku lo sonrió a la chica con mucho cariño – buena suerte, a ti y a Yugito.**

 **Aeron había enfrentado cosas difíciles en su vida y había aprendido cuando la gente le mentía con falsas esperanzas por su condición. Pero la sonrisa de Ryoku, a pesar de ser débil, estaba cargada de dolor y sentimientos puros. Y ella no dejaría que nadie más le lastimara. Era su turno de defender a la persona que amaba.**

 **Flashback Fin**

— Tu lastimaste a Ryoku-kun, y te hare pagar por eso – Aeron levanto su mano apuntando a su compañera y rival.

— ¿Yo lo lastime? Pero yo no… - en eso, Yugito recordó el día en que Ryoku se había separado del grupo y como había abrazado a Zero - ¡No, eso fue un malentendido! Yo no lo sabia.

— Oh rayos – Zero reacciono ante lo que dijo Aeron – el me vio abrazando a Yugito, pero eso no fue…

— Desde el ángulo que lo vio, lo malinterpreto – continuo Alphonse con seriedad – pobre Ryoku.

— Es mejor que valla y aclare las cosas de una vez… - cuando Zero se dispuso a salir del balcón, una pared de Slime metálico cubrió la salida, el cual se hizo duro - ¿Esto es…?

— Le pido por favor que no arruine esto joven Zero – Johan alzo su brazo para crear la muralla, sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes.

— Un quirk de slime – Kane no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ver ese poder – y se hace solido.

— ¿Por qué no quiere que ayudemos a Ryoku? – Zero estaba por descubrir sus ojos, pero su maestro había desactivado si quirk.

— ¿Qué le hace creer que yo quiero perjudicar a mi sobrino? Si no le dije la verdad antes fue por algo.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! – Zero y el resto de la clase reaccionaron con enojo con esas palabras – usted sabía que Yugito y yo éramos familia y aun así no se lo dijo.

— Como dije antes, mi sobrino está atravesando por una metamorfosis, lo que hace que sus emociones creen fluctuaciones en su cuerpo. Y es necesario que atraviese por ello en el estado que se encuentra actualmente.

— ¿Y cuál será el resultado de todo esto? – Kane miraba a su sensei de reojo con seriedad - ¿Acaso hará a Ryoku mucho más fuerte?

— Si aprendieran a conectarse un poco más con sus quirk, sabrían que tanto su desarrollo físico como emocional les hace ser mucho más fuerte – Johan se relajó mientras volvía la mirada a la arena – joven Zero, tú debes ser más consciente de eso.

— Ser más fuerte – el mencionado miro sus manos con sus ojos abiertos y liberando leves destellos – sé que tiene razón, pero Ryoku…

— Todos atravesamos por algo así alguna vez, y para mi sobrino fue mejor que fuera en este momento.

Regresando a la arena, Yugito seguía totalmente confundida y pensativa. Después de todo, si había sido en parte responsable de la condición actual de Ryoku.

— Aeron-chan, prometo ir con Ryoku y aclarar este problema…

— No lo harás – Aeron mostro una mirada intimidante detrás de su casco – en estos momentos, Ryoku-kun sufre por tu culpa.

Mientras Aeron hablaba con su compañera, Ryoku se encontraba dormido, sentado en su silla en su habitación, respirando un poco agitado, mientras sus emociones se encontraban fluctuando con fuerza, sin darse cuenta que en estos momentos una batalla se libraba en su nombre.

— No dejare que te acerques, porque yo lo protegeré – Aeron poso sus manos sobre su pecho con fuerza – yo lo amo. ¡Yo luchare por él!

— No te dejare – Yugito se retiró sus lentes con enojo para después destruirlos con fuerza – no lo permitiré. Ryoku dio todo por mí y fue el primero en verme a los ojos sin ningún tipo de miedo. ¡No dejare que nadie me lo quite! ¡Yo también lo amo!

— ¡Que romántico! – dijeron todas las chicas de las clases con un suspiro.

— Maldito Ryoku suertudo – murmuraron todos los chicos a excepción de Zero, Alphonse y Kane.

— ¡Muy bien, luchen por su amor juvenil! – hablo Midnight con emoción desde su lugar - ¡Comiencen su pelea!

Yugito no tardo en acercarse con velocidad hacia Aeron con un puñetazo, creyendo que su habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo seria nula, pero la chica detuvo su golpe con su brazo derecho para después empujarla con su puño izquierdo con fuerza.

— Nunca eh usado mi habilidad para tener ventaja, por eso aprendí defensa personal básica – dijo Aeron mientras empezaba a abrir su traje – pero conozco tu habilidad, así que te inmovilizare con mis toxinas.

— No si yo te hago desmayar con mis pesadillas – Yugito alzo su mano para que varios cuervos salieran hacia su rival - ¡Bandada de cuervos pesadilla!

Aeron se cubrió con sus brazos para después, liberar un leve gas rosa desde sus brazos. Yugito ordeno a sus cuervos alejar parte del gas, pero solo un poco había entrado en contacto con ella.

— No caeré tan fácil – Yugito empezó a tambalearse mientras se acerca a Aeron – sé que tus toxinas ponen a dormir a otros, así que solo debo aguantar un poco antes de caer.

— Ese fue tu error – Aeron rompió sus guantes liberando más de su gas – deberías saber que las drogas que produzco no solo causan sueño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – la chica se confundió mientras empezó a sentir dolor en su cabeza - ¿Qué me pasa?

— Antes de todo esto, estuve investigando sobre mis habilidades, en especial sobre las drogas que puedo producir. Y entre ellos descubrió la habilidad de crear esporas que entran directo a la cabeza de alguien, afectando en específico el área del miedo.

— ¡¿Qué…?! – Yugito sintió como su alrededor se alteraba, hasta que todo su panorama se volvía oscuro – oh no…

— Ya gane – Aeron se acercó a su rival con enojo – no puedes pelear contra tus propios miedos…

— ¡¿Y tú sí?!

Con un movimiento rápido, Yugito se acercó a Aeron y logro mirarla directamente a los ojos, haciendo que cayera en su trampa, pero ella no pierde el tiempo y pega su mano desnuda y toxica sobre el rostro de Yugito. En eso, ambas chicas caen de rodillas, siendo víctimas de sus propios miedos y pesadillas. Yugito se vio rodeada por gente que le apuntaba con odio y desprecio, llamándola monstruo mientras se alejaban y la dejaban sola, siendo Ryoku la última persona que le abandona, murmurando: Te odio. Por otra parte, Aeron vio todo su alrededor destruido, un mundo apocalíptico con todo en ruinas. Pero lo peor era descubrir que a sus pies estaba Ryoku, el cual yacía muerto, víctima de su propio poder.

— ¡No, no quiero estar sola! – Yugito sujeto su cabeza con dolor mientras su respiración era muy agitada.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Yo no quería esto! – Aeron lloraba con dolor mientras trataba de detener su propio veneno .

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa! – ambas chicas gritaron con miedo para después caer desmayadas y derrotadas.

— ¡Yugito y Aeron han caído desmayadas! – hablo Midnigth con seriedad alzando los brazos – ¡Es un empate mutuo!.

— ¡Un increíble desenlace que deja a ambas chicas fuera del torneo! – hablo Present Mic con emoción.

— Rayos, eso no lo vi venir – hablo Alphonse con tristeza – ambas sí que se habían esforzado.

— Cayendo victimas de sus propios miedos, es una lástima – Kane volvió a su lugar con fastidio – al final resultaron ser…

— No te atrevas a terminar esa frase – hablo Zero con enojo mirando a su compañero – ellas son fuertes, solo les falta mejorar.

— Bien dicho joven Zero – Johan salía del balcón con tranquilidad – les pido que no comenten nada a mi sobrino sobre lo hablado hace unos momentos. La señorita Yugito deberá hacerlo cuando termine este torneo.

— Si es por ayudar a mi amigo, cumpliré con su petición – Zero miro a su sensei con seriedad – pero no lo torture mas.

— Nunca le haría daño a mi sobrino, téngalo en mente siempre joven Zero.

Con seriedad, Zero ve como su sensei se aleja, para después ver como Yugito y Aeron eran llevadas a la enfermería inconscientes, esperando que el problema con Ryoku se resolviera pronto.

 **Después.**

Present mic: **MUY BIEN TODOS SIGAMOS CON LA ACCION**

izuku: emm me perdi en el avace del torneo quienes seguiran

Lida: creo que los siguientes en pelear son tu y zero

lida señalo el panel y vio su cara y la de zero

Izuku: ¿eh? ¿Eh? **¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?**

uraraka: deku-kun calmate porfavor

Izuku: no puedo creer tan pronto no puedo creer que peleare contra zero tan pronto siento que esta batalla llego muy pronto no me siento listo el tiene mas experiencia que yo más fuerza incluso es capaz de hacer mas cosas que yo es demasiado pronto (murmurando)

Mineta: pues llámenme loco pero siento que hubieran pasado meses esperando esta pelea

Kaminari: igualmente aquí

 **(Nota de Tensa: es un chiste de la tardanza que llevo)**

Jirou: de que hablan par de tontos pervertidos solo pasaron unas 4 horas

Momo: izuku debes calarte y pelear debes representar a la clase A-1 con dignidad y fuerza

Bakugo: Yo debería ser quien enfrentara a ese presumido cabeza de zanahoria no alguien como tu deku eres inservible tonto y débil

Tsuyu: bakugo-chan eres un gruñon *gero*

Bakugo: **¿QUE DICES RANA DE PANTANO?**

Koda se espantó mientras Kirishima solo se colocó en frente de izuku

Kirishima: midoriya-san tú puedes muestrales a todos tu fortaleza y da lo mejor (dijo levantando el pulgar)

Mina: si izuku tú puedes

Toru: adelante (dijo levantando un letrero de carita (n_n))

Aoyama: da todo de ti y resplandece

Sato: dalo todo

Shoji: si tú puedes

Ojiro: eres uno de los pocos de la clase A-1 que quedan

Sero: si tú y uraraka deben seguir ahora sal y vence al yo con z

Tokoyami: tú puedes Animo

Izuku trago saliva de los nervios.

-Tú puedes Deku-kun-dijo Uraraka feliz.

-Tú puedes Midoriya-san-dijo Lida serio, al igual con una sonrisa.

-Si yo puedo-exclamo Izuku caminando.

 **En el palco de la 1-F**

-ahora es turno de Zero-dijo Morasaki viendo la imagen.

-Esta batalla será brutal-dijo Sora viendo a todos emocionados.

-¿No creen que Zero destaco mucho?-pregunto Hikari.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Fei confundido.

-Digo solo vean a su alrededor, cuando mencionaron a Zero la mayoría de los camarógrafos esperan con emoción su pelea-dijo Hikari mostrando a los camarógrafos emocionados.

-Eso es un buen punto-dijo Kiba viéndolos a todos, al igual que sintiendo celos.

-Esta batalla será dura-dijo Kane con seriedad-Zero más te vale no perder, porque seré yo el que te destruya-dijo con seriedad al igual que con frialdad.

Wyrm: suerte

Kuro: da todo, aunque con todos esos poderes que tienes seguro que no tendrás problemas en ganar

Shiroko: si tú vas a ganar segurito (n_n)

Zero: gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo bien...haya voy

Zero se fue con dirección a la arena

Present mic: **MUY BIEN LISTOS PARA LA SIGUIENTE RONDA.** En la esquina de la derecha la maravilla de cabello verde y pecas Izuku midoriya

El público aplaudió ante eso y cuando salió Midoriya este estaba nervioso

Izuku: todos están prestándome atención

Present mic: y del otro lado en la esquina izquierda está el campeón de la clase f-1 Zero Shonshico

Zero salió y entonces todos comenzaron a gritar

Present mic: eraser head dime ¿cómo se siente que otro de tus estudiantes pele contra otro de los chicos de la clase f?

Aizawa: creo que la pelea será ganada por quien tenga el mayor control de su fuerza y su quirk

Present mic: que respuesta más completa compañero

 **Mientras en una sala**

All might estaba viendo todo por la tele

All might: Zero-shonen Midoriya-shonen peleen con todas sus fuerzas ambos serán los próximos símbolos de la paz quiero que cuando su combate termine y alguno de los dos gane diga que Están aquí que lo guiten con todo su espíritu

 **Volviendo.**

Todos miraban como los dos se preparaban para pelear.

-Nervioso-pregunto Zero a Izuku.

-Si es que...-antes de que Izuku siguiera.

-Patético-dijo Zero atrayendo su atención-Aquí en U.A. se necesitan a los mejores no a los inútiles-todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Zero.

-¿D-d-de que hablas?-pregunto Izuku.

-Hablo de lo estúpida que es tu familia-dijo el chico asombrando a todos-Tu madre es una idiota un quirk de atraer cosas es lo peor del mundo-dijo empezando a enfurecer a Izuku.

-Retira lo dicho-dijo Izuku enfadándose.

-Solo eres un llorón como dice la mina andante. No puedo creer que All Might te confiara su poder-dijo poniendo furioso a Izuku- **HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE LE DIERA EL QUIRK A OTRO** -grito Zero y Izuku estaba más furiosa- **TU Y TU FAMILIA SIEMPRE SERAN UNOS ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOS** -grito lanzándose contra Midoriya con el One for All mandándolo lejos, muchos gritaron de emoción, pero Izuku y eso que Midnight aun no daba comienzo al combate, pero se sorprendió por la fuerza que no dijo nada.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** -grito el peliverde liberando mucho poder haciendo sonreír a Zero que vio a Izuku poniéndose en pose de pelea con una cara de furia total y el One For All al 25%.

-Empecemos-dijo Zero usando el one for All al 25% para igualar a Deku.

 **Con la 1-F**

Hanna: pero porque está haciendo esto

Awani: no sé qué este pasando, pero Zero no suele ser un patán

Shiroko: **ESE NO ES ZERO ES UN IMPOSTOR QUE ESTA COPIANDO A ZERO**

Nao: o es eso o tiene múltiples personalidades "y de eso yo sé"

Personalidades de nao: **"OYE"**

Connor: ¿qué tramara?

Kuro: creo que es la vieja táctica de la provocación

Kaya/Saya: ¿la táctica de la provocación?

Kuro: es la táctica en la cual un oponente te insulta para que lo ataques sin limitarte, todos pueden caer si sabes a quien insultar una madre, un hermano, tu novia

Kane: es el truco más viejo de los libros

Midnigth: **IZUKU VS ZERO COMIENCEN**

Ambos se lanzaron envueltos en el poder del one for all

- **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** -grito Izuku lanzado una patada cargada del One For All- **SMASH** -grito y Zero fue mandando casi fuera de la pista por la potencia de la patada, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los espectadores.

-Jeje eso es todo-dijo Zero con burla.

Izuku no hizo caso y se lanzó contra Zero que hizo lo mismo, los dos empezaron a darse golpes muy rápido, intentando lastimarse entre ellos, con gran velocidad, Zero se separó del chico y dio un gran pisotón que levanto un muro detrás de Izuku, para después correr y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago al chico que se estrelló con el muro, pero no lo atravesó.

-Gran combo-dijo Zero llegando a estar enfrente de Izuki y mandarle una gran variedad de golpes en el estómago a una gran velocidad-100 golpes-exclamo dándole muchos golpes que con cada velocidad que iba el muro se destruía más y más, hasta que- **Y ESTE ES EL CIEN** -grito dándole un último golpe que hizo que el muro cayera por muchos escombros mientras un gran aire salió por la espalda de Izuku, como si por el golpe atravesara a Midoriya y el viento se iba disparado.

Zero separo su puño de Izuku que cayó al suelo muy adolorido.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con burla Zero-¿Que no querías ser un héroe como All Might?-pregunto con gracia-Solo eres alguien que llora todo el día-dijo sujetando del cabello a Izuku, mientras una aura oscura lo rodeaba-Si de verdad eres un héroe... **DEMUESTRAMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** -grito lo último dándole un golpe en su cara mientras lo estampaba con el suelo, creando una gran grieta, dejando en shock a todos, se separó y vio a Midoriya muy adolorido y sangrando.

-La batalla termina el ganador es...-antes de que Midnight digiera más Zero la detuvo.

-El aun no pierde-dijo Zero viendo a Izuku pararse mientras seguía con el one for All activado.

Izuku: te voy a hacer pagar. **NADIE INSULTA A MI MADRE Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA~**

Izuku se lanzó al combate y le estampo un golpe en el estómago el cual le hizo soltar saliva y no se detuvo allí comenzó a darle una patada seguido de una barrida y luego un upercut a la barbilla, sin embargo, en su furia Izuku no se midió y uso más poder del one for all del que podía manejar eso termino por causarle heridas y provocarle moretones y los huesos rotos

Izuku: retráctate de lo que dijiste mi madre ¡ella es la única familia que tengo conmigo! ¡así que no permitiré que tu ni nadie le falte el respeto! ¿¡me oíste cabeza de cerillo!?

En las gradas todos estaban asombrados por la increíble demostración de fuerza y furia de Izuku pero cabe mencionar que los más sorprendidos eran los de la clase A-1

Tsuyu: *gero* Midoriya-chan está muy enojado nunca lo había visto así

Lida: nunca creí que Midoriya-san pudiera actuar así

Uraraka: bakugo tú y deku-kun crecieron juntos ¿alguna vez lo has visto así?

Bakugo: fhe deku nunca ha actuado así él era un miedoso y un cobarde

Sato: que no son lo mismo

Soji: me impresiona que Midoriya hubiera atacado así

Momo: esperen...miren

El humo se empezaba a disipar mostrando a una sombra y cuando se vio mejor vieron a Zero lastimado, pero a la vez sanado sus heridas

Zero: nada mal tienes una gran fuerza izuku hice bien en insultar a tu madre de lo contrario no hubieras peleado enserio

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-pregunto enojado Deku.

-Todo lo hice para sacar tu verdadero poder, pero ahora-dijo Zero cargando al one for All al 50%- **MAXIMO ESFUERZO** -grito desapareciendo ante la vista de todos, después se vio a Deku salir volando por una sombra, pero después a otro lado y siendo lanzado de un lado a otro, por la misma sombra.

- **ESFERA** -grito Zero y se formó una esfera naranja alrededor de Deku, dejando a todos en Shock- **DE LOS DIEZ MIL GOLPES** -grito terminando estrellando la esfera en el campo y Zero salió de el con una mirada seria, pero luego sonríe-En realidad no sé cómo llamarlo-dijo feliz, y cuando la esfera se fue revelo a Deku tirado en el suelo todo golpeado y lastimado, se acercó con una sonrisa-Diste todo de ti y superaste tus limites Deku Plus Ultra en esta pelea, pero ya se decidió yo gane-dijo Zero y miro a Midnight y asintió.

-¡El ganador!-señalo a Zero con su latigo-¡Zero Shoshinco!-exclamo y en la pantalla, en la imagen de Izuku apareció perdedor, y en el de Zero, ganador, y en la columna este subió, para pasar a la siguiente ronda, y aún faltaban el resto de las peleas.

Zero levanto a Deku y prendió en fuego verde su mano y se lo puso en el pecho, todos creyeron que le haría algo y vieron como las heridas de Deku se sanaron por completo y este despertó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto algo débil.

-La pelea termino y yo gane-dijo Zero levantando a Deku-Pero ambos dimos todo-dijo Zero alzando su mano con Izuku, y todos se pusieron a gritar por la emocionante pelea y espectáculo.

Present mic: **ES UNA LASTIMA ERASER OTRO DE TUS ESTUDIANTES A CAIDO ANTE EL PODER DE LA CLASE F**

Aisama: no es de sorprenderme Zero mostro más poder y concentración que Izuku quien se dejó llevar por un insulto

Present mic: que frio eres

 **Mientras**

En la sala donde estaba all might él estaba sonriendo

All might: dieron todo de ambos ahora todo depende de ti Zero tienes que llegar al final del torneo pase lo que pase tienes que ganar

 **Devuelta en la arena**

Present mic: Ahora tomaremos un descaso de 10 minutos vallan al baño, disfruten su comida, vallan por su bebida refrescante, que pronto volveremos con más acción de los combates de U.A

Todos del festival se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a la salida.

 **Con la 1-F**

-Vaya así que solo actuaba-dijo Hanna viendo a Zero salir del campo con Izuku mientras hablaban.

-Igual dieron una gran batalla ambos-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Oni-chan tengo hambre-dijo Shiroko a Kuro.

-Claro vamos a comer algo-dijo Kuro y todos se retiraban, pero.

-"¿Que quieren comer chicas?"-pregunto Nao a sus personalidades.

-"Tomémonos un te rojo"-dijo Momo a la chica.

-"Eso no es muy femenino Momo. Mejor vamos a ver a los chicos del lugar"-dijo Uri con una sonrisa.

-"Zzzzzzzzz"-dijo Kin indicando que estaba durmiendo.

-"Vámonos a bailar al final no pasamos"-dijo Ryuuta con felicidad.

-"Chicas hoy hacemos lo que diga wing"-dijo Nao en su mente.

-" **DEJARAS QUE LA PRINCESITA ESCOJA CUANDO CASI NUNCA HABLA** "-exclamo enojada Momo.

-"Bueno pues"-antes de que hablara Nao se escucha a Wing hablar.

-"Encontré a mi príncipe"-hablo Wing.

-"¿Wing? Por primera vez"-antes de que Nao siguiera hablando.

-"Déjame ir con mi príncipe"-exclamo Wing tomando el control de cuerpo

- **"OYE"** -exclamo Nao, pero fue tarde.

 **Afuera de la cabeza de la chica.**

-¿Oye Nao?-dijo Sora y todos ven a la chica alzando sus manos mientras plumas caían del cielo y sus ojos ahora eran blancos y tenía un mechón blanco, junto a una bufanda de plumas blancas.

-ADBENT-exclamo Nao haciendo una pose de princesa-Quiero a mi príncipe mis súbditos-dijo Nao (Wing) señalando a Zero y luego apunta a los chicos-les dio el honor de ir por mi príncipe-dijo para después apuntar a lo lejos como si los mandara-VAYAN-exclamo pero.

Nao (wing):...¿eh? ¿que rayos?

Nao (wing) se volteo pero no encontró a nadie de la clase en el palco

Nao (wing): **¿PERO COMO SE ATREVEN SUBDITOS? CANAYAS TRAIDORES DESERTORES**

En la arena Zero estaba viendo todo con gracia y pena

Zero: esta nao otra vez está actuando raro (n_n)*

Izuku: debe ser debido a su quirk (-_-)*

-Bueno da igual-dijo Zero y se volteo a Izuku-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Vale-dijo Izuku que por alguna razón se sonrojo pero Zero no le tomo importancia y se fue con deku a comer.

 **(Fin dek capitulo)**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Tensa: Esta idea de ahora compartir Seamos Héroes, fue idea de Zero-kun**

 **Gracias Sempai, me alegra mucho que me ayudes con esto, estoy seguro de que los dos podremos hacer más capítulos de Seamos Héroes juntos.**

 **Tensa: No hay problemas Zero-kun, bueno sin nada más que decir.**

 **Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo Sayonara/CHAO CHAO.**


	25. Chapter 8 temporada 2

**Seamos Heroes Capitulo 8 temporada 2: "La verdad de Shiroko" "Kuro vs Awani"**

 **Holaaaaa gente de fanfiction ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo con mi amigo Tensa Adimaru.**

 **Tensa Adimaru: Hola, aquí estoy para ayudar a Zero-kun con su fic (n_n) y nos gustaría a los dos que se pasen por mi cuenta y vean nuestros fics colaborativos por favor**

 **Si por favor hagan por lo menos el intento de leer nuestros fics de su canal, nos gustaría saber sus opiniones y ver que más capítulos podemos hacer, bueno eso es todos, sin nada más que decir.**

 **Yo y Tensa: ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAPITULO!**

 **(Inicio del capítulo)**

 **En el descanso.**

Se podía ver a las clases de l la F en los puestos de comida descansando para el próximo combate, Zero se fijó que Yugito y Aeron aun no regresaban, al igual que miro a Ryoku que apenas podía levantar el brazo para comer algo.

-Aaaah-suspiro casi de derrota Zero mientras miraba el cielo con sus ojos cerrados-"Esto se está poniendo loco"-pensó viendo el cielo.

-¿Amigo pasa algo?-pregunto Alphonse que aun traía las vendas.

-Alphonse pensé que deberías seguir en reposo-dijo sorprendido Zero.

-Si, pero me dieron ganas de comer algo, mientras sanan mis heridas tras el combate con Kane-dijo Alphonse sentadose en una mesa en la cual estaba Zero-Maldición Kane rompió la mayoría de mis tubos con sangre de animales y me costara recolectarlos, ¿tienes idea de cuanto te tardas en recolectarlas?-dijo y pregunto Alphonse viendo sus frascos con sangre.

-No me lo puedo imaginar-dijo Zero comiéndose un completo y luego se fijó en los héroes-"Si no mal recuerdo, el maestro Sans nos dijo que los héroes también están aquí para reclutar héroes para su empresa"-pensó viendo a los héroes pasar por el lugar-Dime ¿en qué empresa de héroes te gustaría trabajar después del festival?-pregunto Zero.

-Si es que tengo algunos votos de suerte, por la pelea de Kane no muchos, espero trabajar en los animals compasions-dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Zero.

-Pues como sabrás estoy relacionado con los animales desde que tengo memoria, y protegerlos a ellos es parte de mí, casi como si fuéramos familia-dijo Alphonse viendo a un pajarito caer sobre su mano y este sonrió.

-Lo comprendo-dijo Zero viendo a Alphonse, cuando se fijó vio a Kuro y a Shiroko buscando un lugar donde sentarse-OI KURO-SAN SHIROKO-CHAN-exclamo Zero mirando a ambos mientras alzaba su brazo.

Kuro: o **HOLA CHICOS**

Shiroko: **HOLA ZERO-SEMPAI**

Los chicos se colocaron frente a Zero y noto hielo en la espalda de Kuro y en la ropa de Shiroko

Zero: que paso porque tienen hielo

Kuro/Shiroko: bueeeeno

 **Flash back**

Después de que anunciaron el descanso ambos salieron salió por su lado y se sentaron en una banca y entonces Shiroko comenzó a llorar

Shiroko: **NO PUEDO CREER QUE PERDI ESTE ES EL FIN DE MI SUEÑO DE SER UNA HEROINA IDOL**

Después de eso apareció Kuro con un cono de fresa y uno de chocolate

Shiroko: oni-chan *sniff*

Kuro le dio el helado de fresa a Shiroko

Shiroko: ¿pero… no que…?

Kuro: creo que mereces un premio de consolación, pero date prisa cambiare de opinión si no te lo comienzas a comer

Shiroko empezó a comer el helado, así como Kuro el suyo

Shiroko: ¿metí la pata verdad?

Kuro: no la verdad lo hiciste bien para ser una niña le diste un buen castigo a Uraraka

Shiroko: *sniff* gracias (n_n)

Kuro: pero (ù-ú)#

Kuro le jalo la oreja a su hermana mientras tenía una vena roja estilo anime

Kuro: que te dije de decirle a las chicas que se casen conmigo en lugares públicos (n_n)#

Shiroko: **ITEITEITEITE LO LAMENTO ONICHAN POFAVOR NO ME JALES MI OREJITA**

Kuro dejo de jalarle la oreja a Shiroko y fue cuando se deprimió

Shiroko: oni-chan me seguirías queriendo si no me convierto en una heroína

Kuro: ¿pero qué idiotez dices?

Shiroko se puso triste

Kuro: por supuesto que te seguiré queriendo somos hermanos y nunca te abandonaría es más siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites

Shiroko se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano congelándolo un poco

Shiroko: Te quiero mucho oni-chan (n_n)

Kuro entonces cargo en sus hombros a Shiroko

Kuro: bien vamos con los demás

Shiroko: si vamos con los demás

Kuro emprendió el camino de regreso al palco de la clase F-1 fue en eso que encontraron a Todoroki caminando a una dirección

Shiroko: es Todoroki-san (n_n)

Kuro: oye tu quirk es parecido un poco al de Todoroki que te parece si vamos con él y le pedimos que te enseñe

Shiroko: **SI VAMOS**

Kuro: okey, pero cuidado con mi peinado

Shiroko: deberías reconsiderar tu cola de caballo

Kuro: oye este peinado es la onda

Nota: (por si lo olvidaron Kuro tiene un peinado a la ling yao)

Los dos siguieron a Todoroki, pero al acercarse un poco a la esquina lo vieron con

Kuro/Shiroko: **"ES ENDEVOR EL HEROE N 2"**

Los dos se escondieron en la esquina, pero no pudieron evitar cuchichear

Endevor: Shoto me decepcionaste profundamente perdiste apesar de usar mi poder mientras que esa niña estaba a nada de ganar su pelea no hay duda de que no eres más que una decepción

Todoroki: La niña...Tiene los mismos poderes que oka-san

Endevor se tensó cuando Todoroki dijo esto y los hermanos arashi se sorprendieron aunque claro sabían que Todoroki era mitad y mitad así que su madre tenía que tener poderes de congelamiento o fábrica de hielo

Endevor: no sé de qué me hablas Shoto

Todoroki: de esa noche...en la que iba a ser un hermano mayor de una niña, la noche que no sobrevivió...eso no fue lo que paso verdad **TU HICISTE ALGO NO ES ASI**

Endevor quedo en silencio y los hermanos arashi también quien más estaba impactada era la niña de ojos rojos la presión era demasiada para su corazón de niña

Endevor:je quieres saberlo no, bien te lo diré...esa mocosa en definitiva es tu hermana un accidente indeseable que tu madre no quiso abortar así que no me quedo de otra que deshacerme de ese molesto parasito para asegurarme de que no estorbara con tu entrenamiento igual tu madre no la deseaba y a mí tampoco ya tenía suficiente contigo que eres mi creación suprema ella solo fue un error un accidente y no iba a dejar que ese error te distrajera

Shiroko se tapó la boca cuando dijo eso y en eso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir no solo eso cada lagrima se cristalizaba al caer y Kuro estaba más que enojado con endevor

Todoroki: no entiendo ¿cómo puedes ser el héroe numero dos? eres un miserable

Endevor: je puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sigues siendo mi hijo no importa cuánto lo intentes tú te convertirás en mi sucesor

Todoroki: nunca seré como tu Endevor

Voz: Mas te vale Todoroki

Kuro salió de la esquina con su hermana aun llorando lágrimas de hielo y nieve

Todoroki: Kuro y Shiroko

Kuro: endevor eres un miserable engendro **NO ENTIENDO ONESTAMENTE COMO PUEDES SIQUIERA LLAMARTE HEROE ES INAUDITO LO QUE HICISTE**

Endevor: ¿y que vas a hacer mocoso?

Kuro manifestó un aura oscura y se preparaba para atacar a endevor

Shiroko: **ONI-CHAN NO**

Kuro miro a Shiroko aun llorando, pero con la mirada baja

Shiroko: no le hagas nada a endevor

Endevor: enserio parece que la sangre es más espesa que el agua

Shiroko: **CALLATE BASTARDO MARICA HIJO DE PUTA ASQUEROSO HIJO DE BURRO LEPROSO INDESEABLE MISERABLE BASTARDO IDIOTA PEDAZO DE MIERDA QUE NO MERECE SER LLAMADO SIQUIERA ASISTENTE DE HEROE Y QUE NO LO QUIEREN NI EN SU CASA**

El pasillo entonces se congelo creando hielo muy denso incluso Kuro se congelo la espalda y se sorprendió cuando Shiroko dijo Todas esas groserías

kuro: ¿d-de d-d-donde a-a-aprendiste esas p-p-p-palabras? (Dijo con frio)

Endevor: que boquita así le hablas a tu padre

Shiroko: Tú no eres mi papa aún no sé muy bien cómo llega un bebe al mundo pero no eres mi papa jamás serás mi papa Tampoco mereces ser el héroe numero dos ese puesto lo debería ocupar alguien superior que tu excusa de hombre

Endevor se enojó bastante

Shiroko:...pero supongo que debo agradecerte

Kuro Todoroki y Endevor se asombraron

Shiroko: si no me hubieras abandonado en ese orfanato entonces no hubiera conocido a mi oni-chan que me quiere y me protege el ha sido más un papa para mí de lo que tu podrías llegar a ser Endevor no te odio te agradezco de corazón (n_n)

Kuro sonrió al igual que Shiroko

Shiroko: hubiera sido muy infeliz si hubiera crecido contigo como padre estoy feliz de portar el apellido arashi y no tu asqueroso y sucio apellido (n_n)

Endevor:...como digas inútil parasito

Endevor se fue por otra dirección y fue cuando Todoroki vio a su hermana pequeña

Todoroki: Shiroko no le hagas caso a Endevor es cierto que no fuiste planeada pero...yo me sentía feliz de convertirme en tu hermano mayor y mi mama también se ponía feliz… pero cuando nos dijo que moriste en el parto nos pusimos triste todos en casa

Shiroko: bueno...me alegro al menos de que tú y la señora Todoroki me querían...pero losiento no creo poder llamarte oni-chan Todoroki-san...pero podría llamarte shoto...luego veré lo otro

Todoroki:...lo comprendo...Kuro

Kuro: ¿eh?

Todoroki le extendió la mano a Kuro

Todoroki: gracias por mantener segura a mi hermana

Kuro miro esto y sonrió respondiendo

Kuro: de nada ella es la única familia que tengo y oye si algún día te hartas de vivir con endevor puedes vivir con nosotros digo no es una elegante casa como la de endevor pero es un hogar que construimos ambos

Todoroki:...lo pensare

Los tres se fueron a los palcos de alumnos

 **Fin de flash back**

Kuro: solo digamos que nos encontramos con una situación asquerosa

-Lo puedo notar-dijo viendo a los dos pero luego pasa su mirada al estadio-¿Quién crees que ganara?-pregunto Zero.

-Pues yo pienso que mi hermano ganara-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa.

-El destino no está escrito en piedra pequeña-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-No se sabe quién puede ganar y quien no, pero de una cosa es segura-miro a Kuro y a Shiroko-Ustedes me recuerdan a mí y a alguien a quien cuido en mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a ambos.

-¿Acaso también tienes una hermana menor?-pregunto Kuro.

-Tengo tres hermanas que viven conmigo, mis padres trabajan más de lo que creo y casi nunca los veo puedo hasta llegar a decir que no viven con nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, ya que no podía revelar que vivir con dos chicas y su hija.

-Oye...-antes de que Kuro hablara.

- **BIEN EL DESCANSO TERMINO ES HORA DE CONTINUAR** -exclamo Present mic.

-Sera después es hora de volver-dijo Zero y los chicos asintieron.

Las otras dos peleas no fueron tan interesantes, cuando Momo se enfrentó a la chica llamada Mei, está en realidad no quería pelear, y solo hacia publicidad de sus inventos para los héroes casi como si fuera una vendedora, al ver que todos se aburrieron se puso triste y se rindió, dejando absolutamente confundida a Momo, pero Zero decidió ir a verla, Kuro y Shiroko vieron eso y Kuro aun quería preguntarle sobre su familia y decidieron seguirlo, y Shiroko solo de metida.

 **En los pasillos.**

Se podía ver a una triste Mei caminando por los pasillos, a nadie le importo sus inventos o sus cosas y eso la dejo muy triste.

-Oye-dijo una voz y Mei mira hacia atrás y vio a Zero correr hacia ella-¿qué pasa porque no peleaste con Momo?

-No quería pelear en realidad, mi objetivo era llegar a las peleas para poder ver que todos tal vez puedan interesarse en mis bebes-dijo con una sonrisa triste la chica.

-¿Bebes?-pregunto Zero confundido.

-Así llamo a mis inventos, me gusta ver cuanto puedo mejorarlos como a mis hijos, por eso los llamo bebes, pero últimamente no me ha ido bien-dijo la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Zero.

-Bueno no es muy común, que mis inventos funcionen bien, y la mayor parte de ellos salen mal y explotan, eso me llevo a casi tener una mala reputación en mi clase, pero no me quiero rendir, sé que mis bebes harán que el mundo pase al futuro-dijo con una sonrisa la chica, Zero sonrió al ver a una chica feliz y quería animarla aún.

-Oye-dijo Zero y la chica se volteo-Como hiciste publicidad sobre tus inventos, me preguntaba... bueno, me gustaría comprar algunos de tus inventos-dijo Zero sorprendiendo a la chica-En realidad me gustaron muchos tus inventos y me dieron ganas de comprarlos, y también a ayudarte a mejorarlos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mei: **¿DEVERDAD QUIERES A MIS BEBES?** (*w*)

Zero: la verdad pienso que algunos de tus bebes son Geniales (n_n)

Mei se sonrojo mucho pocos reconocían su potencial y el de sus bebes incluido su maestro del departamento de apoyo

Mei: en ese caso me asegurare de fabricarte mis mejores bebes cuando quieras (n/_/n)

Zero: genial yo te aviso

Mei se retiró y fue cuando Kuro apareció

Kuro: vaya quien diría eres muy popular con las chicas

Zero: no sé de qué hablas

Shiroko: **QUE LINDO** tal vez debería también buscarte novia Zero sempai (n_n)

Kuro: Shiroko (¬_¬)

Shiroko: que todos merecen amor en su vida (n_n)

Zero: oye...lo que dijiste de tu quirk...enserio piensas que no mereces una novia

Kuro: mi quirk es peligroso un mal movimiento o descontrol emocional y terminaría lastimando a alguien...practico todos los días junto a Shiroko para mantenerme en control para así no lastimar a nadie

Zero: eso lo comprendo, pero debes darte una oportunidad

Kuro: tal vez...cuando logre controlar al 100% mi poder lo intentare

Zero: bueno oigan ¿qué hacían espiando de todas maneras?

Kuro: a es que queríamos preguntar sobre tu familia

Zero: eeeeem bueno

Present mic: **ATENCION TODO EL MUNDO LOS CONBATES SE REINICIARAN DENTRO DE POCO VALLAN A SUS ACIENTOS**

Zero: Vaya mira nada más es hora de volver será para la otra bien vámonos (n_n)*

Zero se fue corriendo rápido al palco de la clase

Kuro: okey eso fue raro

Shiroko: naa no hay problema oni-chan ya será para otro momento y prepárate seguro pronto será tu turno

Kuro: es vedad bien vamos

Los tres regresaron a donde su clase los esperaba y vieron el siguiente combate, pero...

-Se les informa que el concursante Lida Tenya se ha retirado de la competencia por algo importante-lo que dijo Present Mic sorprendió a todos.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron toda la clase 1-A con la 1-F sorprendidos.

-Lida-san-se dijo Midoriya pensando en su amigo.

-¿Y ahora porque la razón de que Lida no quiera pelear?-se dijo Zero viendo a Katsuki muy enojado y gritando groserías por no poder pelear.

-Bueno pasaremos al siguiente combate-dijo Present Mic.

En el siguiente combate se enfrentaron, un chico de cabellera de color blanco con problemas de ira y una chica de cabellera naranja llamada Kendo y el chico llamado Tsutsu, la batalla fue interesante al ver como el chico se volvía de metal sólido, para intentar atacar a su compañera, pero esta logro ganar gracias a su quirk de hacer gigantes sus manos, con eso pudo atrapar la mayoría de los golpes de Tsutsu y mandarlo fuera del cuadrilátero, fue una pelea rápida.

-Muy bien, con toda esta emoción, es hora de un descanso, después de eso, se enfrentarán los chicos de la 1-F, esperamos muchas sorpresas de ellos, por ahora será mejor buscar energía para la emoción de estas últimas dos peleas de la segunda columna-dijo Present Mic y todo el mundo se volvió a retirar.

-Bueno, iré a comer algo, antes de ver la pelea de Kiba y Fei-dijo Zero queriendo retirarse pero vio a Awani mirar fijamente a Kuro-¿Oye amigo pasa algo?

-Solo es que me enfrentare a alguien con un poder opuesto, yo soy Luz, él es oscuridad debemos ser enemigos-dijo serio Awani retirándose.

-"Vaya es como yo y Kane"-pensó Zero viendo a Awani retirarse.

Kuro: ¿qué le pasara a ese fulano? ¿porque me mira tanto con esos ojos de desprecio? ¿le hice algo malo o que le hice?

Shiroko: no lo sé oni-chan el ha sido distante y te ha mirado así desde que empezamos U.A

Kuro: pues no sé qué tiene en mi contra pero haya el

Shiroko: Pero bueno que esperas ya vamos vete tu pelea comenzara dentro de nada

Kuro: Cierto no quiero ser descalificado

Kuro se fue corriendo y fue cuando choco contra Tsuyu tumbándola

Kuro: Perdon perdon perdon no quería es solo que tenía prisa

Tsuyu: descuida estoy bien *gero*

Kuro entonces ayudo a la chica a levantarse y se fijó mejor en ella miro sus ojos y eso lo cautivo, sus ojos, su boquita de rana y ese cabello verde como una arboleda al ver lo linda que era eso lo hizo sonrojar

Tsuyu: *¿gero?* ¿estás bien? Kuro-chan

Kuro: sa-sabes mi nombre

Tsuyu: así es eres el hermano mayor de Shiroko-chan tu hermana parece quererte mucho si hizo lo que hizo antes de la pelea *gero*

Kuro: Yo yo yo bueno

Tsuyu: *¿gero?* ¿te sientes bien?

Present mic: **ATENCION LA PELEA COMENZARA PRONTO**

Kuro: Tengo que darme prisa

Kuro se fue corriendo, pero se detuvo

Kuro: disculpa acabo de recordar que no sé cómo te llamas

Tsuyu: mi nombre es Tsuyu asui

Kuro: es un placer asui-san

Tsuyu: llámame tsuyu-chan

Kuro se sonrojo, pero se fue corriendo

El estadio estaba que no se paraba de agitar por gritos de ánimo y de los espectadores

Present mic: **EL PUBLICO A ESPERADO MUCHO ESTO PASEMOS A LOS COMPETIDORES**

Las pantallas de las afueras de la arena mostraban a Awani

Present mic: **EL ANGEL GUARDIAN DE LA CLASE F-1 EL MAS RECTO DE LA CLASE Y LA LUZ ENARNADA AWANI KUROSAWA**

El estadio victoreo a awani y este llego a la arena

Kamui: se ve que puede ser un héroe

Mt laidy: se ve lindo

Present mic: **VS**

Las pantallas se enfocaron en Kuro

Present mic: **EL NOBLE Y EROICO HOMBRE DE NUESTRA ERA EL MAESTRO DE LA OSCURIAD DE LA CLASE F-1 LUHANDO CONTRA UN MUNDO TRAGICO Y SOLTEO EN OFERTA KURO ARASHI**

En las gradas las chicas miraron con asombro

Chicas: ese es el hermano del cual presumía la niña de pelo blanco, no parece tan guapo, si parece un desobligado, y usa una cola de caballo, seguramente es un emo

 **Mientras afuera del estadio**

Kamui: Mt laidy ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Mt laidy: Es que lo veo y no puedo creerlo, es uno de los niños de hace muchos años que se colaron en el estadio

Kamui: debe ser el destino el cual quiso que nos reuniéramos en este estadio

Mt laidy: eso...parece

Mt laidy miraba al chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes

 **En el estadio**

Kaiser y Lynx estaban viendo con curiosidad

Kaiser: "es hora me pregunto cuanto habrás mejorado sombra"

Lynx: "Kuro tienes que ganar"

 **Y en la arena de batalla**

Awani: arashi pierdes tu tiempo la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad

Kuro: te sorprenderías yo tengo varias razones para ganar

Shiroko: **ONI-CHAN GANALE** (dijo vistiendo otra vez el disfraz de porrista)

Wyrm: ¡Shiroko que haces vestida así otra vez!

Hanna: Kuro kuro el campeón si el no puede nadie podrá (dijo con el disfraz de porrista)

Wyrm: **HANNA TU TABIEN**

Hanna: que es divertido (n_n)

Connor: awani tú puedes

Aria: Awani gánale al nuevo

Kane: "luz contra oscuridad esto es algo que vale la pena ver"

Kuro se acercó a la esquina de awani

Kuro: oye que gane el mejor (dijo extendiendo su mano)

Awani aparto la mano de Kuro

Awani: no trates de fraternizar eres mi enemigo en este combate

Kuro: amigo relájate, cielos que te hice para que me des ese trato

Midnight: arashi vuelve a tu esquina

Kuro: está bien midnight-sensei

Kuro volvió a su esquina

Mindnigt: Awani vs kuro Comiencen

Awani no dudo en ningún segundo y se lanzó contra Kuro, usando la luz del sol para crear una espada de luz, dejando sorprendido a Kuro que se agacho para evitar un corte de espada de Awani.

-"Tiene un quirk que le permite ser de Luz"-pensó sorprendido Kuro.

-Mm-dijo Awani lanzando una patada contra Kuro que salto para un lado evitando la patada, pero no tuvo que hacerlo muy lejos o caería.

-"Si no hubiera saltado hacia el lado pude haber caído fuera de la arena y haber perdido tan fácilmente"-pensó Kuro sorprendido-"No sé porque me odia, pero quiere acabar conmigo"-pensó serio.

 **Con la 1-F**

- **TU PUEDES KURO** -gritaron algunos de sus compañeros.

-"Luz contra oscuridad, esto me trae un recuerdo"-pensó Zero.

-"Je como no fue la primera vez que nos enfrentamos"-dijo Black desde la cabeza de Zero.

-"Mejor de doy un nombre te llamaras Natas"-pensó Zero con una sonrisa.

Black: "¿enserio me llamaras como uno de esos postres de leche?"

Zero: "¿Qué? ¿acaso tienes algo contra ellos?"

Present mic: es increíble señoras y señores parece que el joven arashi está teniendo problemas desde el inicio

Awani convirtió la espada de luz en una laza y se lanzó contra el

Kuro: Dark Shield

Kuro uso su oscuridad para crear un escudo que bloqueo la lanza de awani

Kuro: si así es como quieres jugar entonces juguemos

Kuro se envolvió en oscuridad y cuando esta se disipo entonces se revelo envuelto en una armadura completa totalmente negra con una capa y un yelmo el cual Kuro cerro

Kuro: **BLACK KNIGHT**

La apariencia de Kuro sorprendió a todos incluidos la clases

Shiroko: **WAAAA NUEVA TECNICA** (*A*)

Hanna: **ES EL LEGENDARIO CABALLERO NEGRO DE LAS LEYENDAS EUROPEAS A REGRESADO Y KURO ES SU REENCARNACION** (*A*)

Zero: sorprendente se envolvió en una armadura hecha de su oscuridad

 **En las gradas**

Lynx: viste eso Kaiser

Kaiser: si ha mejorado mucho ahora la pregunta ¿tendrá control total sobre su quirk?

Kuro se lanzó mientras gritaba y ataco a con su espada Awani bloqueo los ataques con su lanza la cual también uso para atacar pero en eso Awani uso su poder para crear alas de ángel de luz y alzar el vuelo

Awani: "veamos si me alcanzas"

Kuro entonces creo unas alas de demonio las cuales uso para alzar vuelo contra Awaini pero Awani esquivo el ataque de la espada

Kuro: olvidaste que también puedo hacer esto

Awani: je aun así no me rendiré (dijo convirtiendo su lanza en espada)

Midnight: **USTEDES DOS ESCUCHEN LA ARENA ESTA LIMITADA AEREAMENTE SI SE ALEJAN MAS DEL ESTADIO ENTONCES SERAN DESCALIFICADOS**

-Está bien-dijeron ambos viendo a Midnight.

-Bueno sigamos con esto-dijo Awani lanzándose contra Kuro con su espada.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kuro lanzándose contra Awani con su armadura y escudo.

Ambos chocaron sus armas y empezaron a lanzarse cortes cada uno, pero se defendían de cada uno, pero si llegaban a darse unos cuantos golpes con sus manos y pies para apartarse, Awani creo un arco y flechas de luz con su quirk y empezó a dispararlos contra Kuro, que uso Dark Shield para defenderse de las flechas y luego creo Magnus con la oscuridad y empezó a disparar balas oscuras contra Awani, que empezó a esquivar los balos mientras volaba, y luego hizo pistolas de luz con su quirk y empezó a dispararle a Kuro, pero al usar sus quirks las alas que ambos hicieron y la armadura de Kuro se fueron y ambos empezaron a caer.

- **WAAA** -exclamo Kuro cayendo, pero recibió una patada de Awani-AU.

-Que caigamos no significa que no peleemos-dijo disparándoles con sus armas Awani.

-Maldito-dijo Kuro empezando a disparar con sus armas.

Ambos caían a gran velocidad al suelo, dándole terror a la mayoría de los espectadores y clases.

- **KURO** -exclamaron Hanna, Wyrm y Shiroko.

- **AWANI** -exclamaron Connor y Aria.

Zero y Kane solo miraban con ver quien aguantaría la caída.

-Vamos Kuro-dijo Zero al verlo caer con Awani.

 **Volviendo con ambos.**

Antes de que ambos cayeran al piso, con suerte lograron crear sus alas para evitar el golpe y se apuntaron con las pistolas.

-Ríndete, no ganaras Arashi-dijo serio Awani.

-El destino no está escrito en piedra Awani, no se sabe quién ganara o quien perderá-dijo Kuro y ambos dispararon sus armas, todo se movió en cámara lenta y se ve como las balas chocaron y crearon una gran explosión mandando a ambos hacia atrás, se recompusieron y cayeron de pie, justo ambos a las orillas de la plataforma.

Awani y Kuro salieron al ataque formando espadas con su poder y se lanzaron contra el otro ambos combatiendo con fuerza

Awani: ríndete la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad (dijo atacado)

Kuro: no me rendiré debo ganar esta pelea a como dé lugar (dijo bloqueando y contra atacando)

Kuro retrocedió y de su espalda salieron tentáculos de oscuridad que se fueron contra awani

Awani: no ganaras

Awani uso su espada para corta los tentáculos de oscuridad de Kuro ero estos se regeneraban al instante fue cuando Kuro creo una guadaña

Present mic: es increíble esta pelea es una representación entre el antiguo conflicto entre la luz y la oscuridad algún comentario eraser head

Aizawa: ambos quirks son como las dos caras de una misma moneda la luz y la oscuridad los cuales siempre están en discordia (dijo viendo la pelea entre ambos)

Shiroko: Oni-chan oni-chan el mejor si el será el futuro campeón (dijo agitando pompones)

Hanna: animo animo animo

Kiba: oye que no tu poder es similar al de Awani entonces ¿porque apoyas a Kuro?

Hanna: porque Shiroko-chan es mi amiguita y necesita ayuda para apoyar a su onichan (n_n)

Izuku: es increíble esta batalla es demasiado intensa

Bakugo: fhe a quien le importa esos dos no podrán contra mi

Tokoyami: el héroe oscuro de la clase F-1 está peleando con mucho poder, pero seguro tiene las mismas debilidades que Dark shadow

Zero: ¿a qué te refiere?

Tokoyami: algunos quirks se vuelven más potentes cuando se exponen a algo específico en mi caso mientras más oscuridad más poder, pero como desventaja mi monstruo interior se vuelve más difíciles de controlar al punto de volverse peligroso y ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo

Zero: ¿tiempo de qué?

Tokoyami: no te das cuenta mira el cielo

Todos miraron el cielo y este estaba empezando a cambiar de color sin mencionar que el lugar generaba más sombras mientras en las gradas Kaiser y Lynx miraba esto con algo de miedo

Lynx: o no esto es malo

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Kaiser serio.

 **Volviendo al combate.**

Kuro se dio cuenta del clima y se puso nervioso.

-Oh oh-dijo Kuro nervioso.

-¿Que pasa te acobardas?-pregunto Awani con burla miro el cielo y vio que empezaron a oscurecer-Acaso crees que al no tener la luz no poder ganarte-dijo Awani enojado.

-No es eso-dijo Kuro sintiéndose raro-Mi quirk tiene algo cuando estoy con mucha sombra pierdo su control-dijo Kuro sintiéndose raro.

 **En las gradas.**

-Oh no Oni-chan-dijo Shiroko preocupada.

-Esto es malo-dijo serio Zero.

-mmmm-dijo serio Kane viendo el combate.

-Esto se va a poner intenso-dijo Alphonse serio.

-Espero que nada malo pase-dijo Hanna.

-No te preocupes si algo pasa los héroes se encargarán del orden-dijo Zero viendo a ambos pero en especial a Kuro.

Awani: ¿crees que me tragare eso?

Kuro: No awani tienes que comprender

Awani se lanzó a al ataque a toda velocidad Kuro lo esquivo pero recibió un corte en la mejilla la cual empezó a sangrar sangre pero no solo sangre también oscuridad

Kuro: "o no no"

Awani: **NO ME SUBESTIMES PELEA**

Kuro: Por favor no quiero lastimarte Tu ganas me rindo

Awani: Deja de subestimarme

Awani uso su luz para crear un mazo que golpeo a Kuro y lo mando al borde de la arena

Awani:...te lo dije la luz siempre gana contra la oscuridad

present mic: **CALLO EL CHICO DE LA OSCURIDAD CALLO Y NO HIZO NADA PARA DEFENDERSE**

Aizawa: algo en el comportamiento del chico no parecía bien

Zero: Awani se excedió

Shiroko: **ONI-CHAN**

Hanna: **O NO ESTA INCONCIENTE**

Alphonse: creo que el ya no puede mas

Wyrm: Kuro

Midgnight: Declaro que la victoria es para

En eso varios tentaculos oscuros salieron del cuerpo de Kuro y este se puso de pie mientras sangre corría de su cabeza

Present mic: **VAYA EL CHICO ARASHI SE LEVANTA** parece que la pelea todavía no termina

Awani: tú no sabes cuándo renunciar o si la luz siempre gana contra la oscuridad

Kuro:...jejejejejejejajajaja **JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

La risa de Kuro se volvió maniática hizo que todos en las gradas se incomodaran e incluso se asustaron incluso aisawa se incomodo fue cuando Kuro alzo la mano hacia al cielo y fue cuando la oscuridad alrededor se levantó encerrando la arena de combate de tal forma de que nadie pudiera ser arrojado fuera

Awani: que significa esto

Kuro: que no es obvio cambie las reglas de esta batalla a una death battle Gracias a mi jaula oscura (dijo dándole una cara maniática)

Awani: ¿qué significa eso?

Kuro: que la única forma en la que saldrás de aquí **ES EN UNA BOLSA DE LA MORGUE**

Kuro creo una guadaña de oscuridad y fue cuando se arrojó contra awani el cual esquivo pero rápidamente ataca cortando el pecho de awani el cual sangraba ligeramente y pero no le dio tiempo a awani de revisar porque Kuro ataco denuevo y sin piedad

Awani: ¿qué estás haciendo? (dijo bloqueando cada ataque de la guadaña de kuro)

Kuro: Pues que más peleando enserio sin subestimare no es lo que querías angelito (dijo con una sonrisa psicopata)

Todos estaban viendo con terror al ver como Kuro se encerró con Awani y se había transformado en un ser sin remordimiento que pueden hasta llegar a oír los gritos de ayuda de Awani y sus gritos de dolor pero lo malo era que no podían ver lo que pasaba o interrumpir.

- **ONI-CHAN BASTA** -grito Shiroko pero Kuro no la escucho y siguio masacrando a Awani sin piedad y el chico solo escupia sangre dentro de la cupula.

-Maldicion-exclamo Zero saliendo de las gradas.

- **ZERO** -exclamaron los chicos.

 **Volviendo a la batalla o mejor masacre.**

Habían pasado solo unos segundos y se podía ver a Awani todo lastimado y sangrando de la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-de-de-dentete-dijo awani adolorido pero unos tentáculos salieron de la cúpula y agarraron a Awani y lo pusieron de espaldas enfrente de Kuro.

-No esto es divertido-dijo Kuro creando un látigo de tortura negro en su mano y empezar a dar latigazos a la espalda de Awani rompiéndole la ropa y empezar a sangrar por la espalda por los latigazos de Kuro- **MUERE MUERE MUERE** -exclamo Kuro con su sonrisa psicópata y siendo manchado de la sangre de Awani que gritaba de dolor-Que pasa Awani no puedes ganar?-pregunto con burla Kuro viendo a Awani sin fuerzas para responder-Tu-creo una gran guadaña- **MORIRAS** -exclamo bajando la guadaña pero se detuvo ya que sus ojos se pusieron blancos y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Awani como pudo y vio a Zero que le incrusto un gran golpe a su estómago con sus quirks de fuerza dejándolo inconsciente además en la cúpula en donde se encontraban habia un gran oyó.

Cuando Kuro callo inconsciente la cúpula se fue y Awani callo al suelo muy adolorido, todos se horrorizaron al ver el estado de Awani.

-Midnight le pido por favor que deje la pelea en empate. Esto ya se pasó y ambos no podrán continuar-dijo Zero recogiendo a Kuro y Awani en sus hombros-llevare a ambos a la enfermería-dijo retirándose.

-La batalla se suspende y no se declara a ninguno como ganador-dijo Midnight. Nadie podía decir algo, Tsuyu decidió ir a verlo al igual que Shiroko.

 **En la enfermería.**

-mmmmh-fue el quejido de Kuro que al abrir los ojos vio la enfermería-¿Qué?-pregunto Kuro pero luego lo golpean los recuerdos y se asusta sin notar que Zero estaba a su lado..

Kuro: que ¿qué fue lo que hice? (dijo sujetando la cabeza con horror)

Zero: eso mismo me pregunto yo

Kuro giro la cabeza con miedo y miro a Zero

Kuro: z-zero dime que solo fue una pesadilla, dime que solo fue un mal sueño, ¡dime que todo fue una alucinación después del golpe que me dio awani! (dijo con temor y pánico creando tentáculos de oscuridad)

Zero:...lo lamento no lo fue

Kuro entonces se desmorono en su cama y comenzó a llorar fue entonces que entro All might y el director de la U.A

All might: **ESTOY AQUI PARA VER COMO ESTAS**

Kuro: all might...director Nezu

Nezu: Hola joven arashi

Kuro se levantó de la cama y se desmorono en el piso

Kuro: **LO LAMENTO ALL MIGHT, DIRECTOR NEZU LO DEFRAUDE ENSUCIE EL NOMBRE DE U.A Y DE LA CLASE F-1 CON MIS ACCIONES MERESCO SER EXPULSADO...no...MERESCO ESTAR EN UNA CELDA COMO EL VILLANO QUE SOY CASI MATO A AWANI-SAN NO MERESCO NINGUNA PIEDAD PERO PORFAVOR NO HAGA QUE SHIROKO PAGUE POR MIS ACCIONES ELLA ES INCAPAZ DE CUALQUIER ACTO COMO EL QUE REALICE EN EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO** (dijo mientras lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos)

-Kuro-Shonen-dijo All Might serio al ver al chico llorar.

-Kuro escucha-dijo Zero acercándose a Kuro.

- **¿QUE DEBO ESCUCHAR? TU VISTE LO QUE HICE, NO MERESCO SER UN HEROE** -grito Kuro cubriéndose la cara- **DESPUES DE LO QUE HICE... TODOS TENIAN RAZON NO SOY UN HEROE** -grito Kuro, pero.

 **-SMASH-** grito Zero dándole un fuerte golpe a Kuro en la cara que lo tumbo al suelo, ya que Zero en realidad no uso el one for all- **KURO ESUCHATE A TI MISMO** , lo que haces es incorrecto viniste a la U.A. para ser un héroe y no a un villano-dijo Zero sujetando a Kuro.

- **PERO TU VISTE DEJE ESCAPAR A LA PERSONALIDAD SIN SABER QUE LO TENIA Y AHORA... AHORA...** -grito Kuro, pero Zero le dio una cachetada- **OTRA QUIERES** -grito otra vez y Zero se lo volvió a dar-Gracias-dijo un poco calmado.

-Kuro-shonen no lo expulsaremos-dijo Nedzu sorprendiendo a Kuro.

-Pero-antes de que Kuro hablara.

-El joven Tokoyami nos contó todo-dijo Nedzu con una sonrisa.

 **Flash Back.**

Se ve a Nedzu y a All Might enfrente de Tokoyami, que les estaba hablando sobre su quirk y que como Kuro también le pasa lo mismo que el, de cómo se descontrola por mucha oscuridad.

-"El joven Tokoyami nos dijo todo, y nosotros lo comprendimos además"-dijo Nedzu.

 **Fin del Flash.**

-El joven Zero también tiene lo mismo que tu-dijo All Might y Kuro sorprendido ve a Zero.

-Es verdad, antes de unirte a la U.A. yo descubrí una personalidad mía, era mi propia maldad, y ahora habita en mi cabeza, mira lo conocerás ahora-dijo Zero cayendo inconsciente y Kuro ve como a Zero lo redoa una aura oscura.

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo Kuro y vio como Zero se paró y cuando abrió los ojos los mostro de color morado y no azul.

-Vaya me gusta ser libre-dijo Natas con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu quién eres?-pregunto Kuro al ver al nuevo Zero.

Natas: soy natas

Kuro:...¿cómo el postre hecho de leche?

Natas: no empieces tu también con eso

Kuro: adivino eres el lado malo de Zero

Natas: así es

Kuro: espero que no se te ocurra nada

Natas: con el símbolo de la paz aquí...je si como no estoy loco, pero no tan loco

Kuro: tiene sentido

All might: como vez no eres el único que tiene estos problemas, pero para eso estas en U.A ara aprender a dominar tu poder y que este no te domine

Kuro: bien...como esta Awani-san él fue quien salió herido

-El está bien-dijo Nedzu con una sonrisa-Se está recuperando de sus heridas gracias a Recover Girl-dijo con una sonrisa y Kuro suspiro aliviado.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Pero para la mala suerte, ambos fueron eliminados-dijo All Might y Kuro se puso triste, y Zero volvió a su cuerpo.

-Por lo menos no hay bajas, y todo ahora está bien-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-... Gracias-dijo Kuro llamando la atención de todos-A pesar de lo que hice, me perdonaron y me dieron la oportunidad de seguir en la U.A. no sé cómo agradecerlo-dijo con agradecimiento.

-No es necesario eso, puedes agradecer siguiendo en la U.A. para ser un héroe-dijo con una sonrisa All Might.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

- **LES INFORMAMOS QUE LA PELEA DE FEI DE LA CLASE 1-F Y KIBA DE LA MISMA CLASE VA A COMENZAR** -dijo Present Mic.

-Mejor vete, yo-antes de que Kuro hablara.

-Yo me quedo, no es bueno que estés solo en esto-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos-dijo Nedzu retirándose.

-Joven Arashi, recupérese y espero verlo en clases-dijo All Might retirándose dejando a los dos solos, los profesores al salir no se dieron cuenta que Shiroko y Tsuyu buscaban la enfermería.

-Zero, ¿Cómo puedes mantener el control en Natas?-pregunto Kuro.

-Pues hicimos un trato, y claro que él dijo antes que no estaba de acuerdo, así que idea un sistema en la cual, le propuse y acepto-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso sería?-pregunto Kuro confundido.

-Cuando haya la necesidad de matar a un villano lo liberare, pero por ahora no-dijo Zero mirando a Kuro.

-¿Pero porque me haces compañía?-pregunto Kuro.

-Porque somos amigos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa dejando en Shock a Kuro, nunca tuvo amigos por la culpa de su quirk, y no se le ocurrió buscar ya que cuido de Shiroko y no quería que su quirk matara a la gente, y se mantuvo en soledad desde entonces sin poder socializar con nadie hasta tener el control de su quirk.

Kuro: gracias

En eso entraron Tsuyu y Shiroko

Kuro: Shiroko...lamento que me hayas visto así

Shiroko: **ONI-CHAN**

Shiroko embistió a su hermano mayor y le dio un abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho

Shiroko: oni-chan me preocupaste porque actuaste así tú no eres así

Kuro: lo lamento tu oni-chan se descontrolo te juro que no me volverás así te lo prometo

Tsuyu: Tu hermana te quiere mucho Kuro-chan *gero*

Kuro: si...sobre lo que paso

Tsuyu: tranquilo Tokoyami ya lo explico tus poderes se vuelven inestables cuando la oscuridad aumenta y ya es el crepúsculo

-Espero que no me odies por eso-dijo Kuro con tristeza.

-*Gero* tranquilo no te culpo-dijo Tsuyu con una linda sonrisa lo que sonrojo a Kuro, Shiroko vio eso y sonrió con Malicia.

-"Bueno"-pensó Zero viendo la Tv de la enfermería-"Veamos qué tan fuerte eres Kiba"-pensó con una sonrisa.

 **(Fin del capítulo)**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Tensa: Recuerden dejar sus reviews con su opinión, y recordar pasar por mi cuenta para que vean las otras historias que los dos hicimos**

 **Si espero que lo vean, bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que.**

 **Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la próxima Sayonara (n_n)/CHAO CHAO!**


	26. Chapter 9 temporada 2

**Seamos Héroes capítulo 9 temporada 2: Los combates continúan.**

 **HOLA GENTE… lo se me tarde demasiado en subir este cap y la razón es que se me olvido por completo no miento es verdad… pero recordé como se subían los capítulos de boku no hero y el nuevo juego que salió, y bueno al jugarlo recordé subir cap.**

 **Tensa: Eres un olvidadizo.**

 **Lo se me lo dicen a menudo… como sea les aviso que excluiré un combate el cual es de Connor y Ibara ya que olvide ponerlos en las peleas (-w-) eso y por otro tema que no quiero hablar.**

 **Tensa: ¿Les avisas tu o yo?**

 **Yo se los digo, la otra razón del porque no subí capitulo es porque mi país esta en una crisis de una enfermedad llamada Coronavirus estoy seguro de que ya llego a sus países o tal vez no, pero como sea, no subí capitulo ya que el tema también llego a Tensa Adimaru en su país, y nos costo subir o hacer capítulos.**

 **Eso es todo y ahora sin nada más que decir.**

 **Tensa y Yo: QUE EMPIECE EL CAPITULO.**

Los chicos estaban viendo por la enfermería la pelea del chico Kiba y Fei, y el ganador resulto ser Kiba gracias a su raro Quirk, el cual le permitía hacer su piel de un color marrón con marcas rojas que le daban una gran fuerza y velocidad, era casi parecido al quirk de Fei y su quirk de Adrenalina, solo que no tenía toda la resistencia como el quirk de Kiba, su batalla fue algo brutal pero resulto Kiba como el ganador.

 **(Nota: La pelea fue como la de Kirishima vs TsuTsu)**

-Vaya Kiba-san es fuerte-dijo Kuro en la camilla, pero todos escuchan lo siguiente.

-ZERO SHOSHINCO, YO KIBA SERE EL GANADOR DE ESTE TORNEO TE DERROTARE CUANDO NOS VEAMOS EN LAS SEMIFINALES ¿ME OYES?-grito Kiba a todo pulmón, Zero vio eso y sonrio de emoción y de forma desafiante.

-Je lo estaré esperando Kiba-san-dijo Zero abriendo sus ojos que brillaron.

Sin saber que algo también pasaba en el cuarto de su prima la cual compartía con Aereon después de su combate.

 **Con Yugito y Aereon.**

Yugito abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo como su cabeza le punzaba con dolor. Se removió un poco en el lugar donde estaba y vio que estaba en la camilla de la enfermería. Al levantarse un poco, vio que sentada a su lado estaba Aeron, que le veía con un semblante serio.

-Yugito-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Aeron-chan – la rubia se sentía muy preocupada por la seriedad de su compañera

-¿Tú puedes ver las pesadillas? Ver, lo que tus victimas ven cuando usas tu quirk

-Algunas veces, trato de no hacerlo – Yugito bajo la mirada al comprender la pregunta – inclusos sus mayores miedos pueden superar los míos, y se quedan conmigo por mucho tiempo

-Esa pesadilla se sintió tan real, tan terrible – Aeron respiraba de forma entrecortada dentro de su traje – sentí, que lo habías hecho a propósito…

-¡Claro que no! – Yugito se levantó con fuerza para tomar las manos de Aeron – yo nunca te lastimaría a propósito. Estaba molesta en ese momento, pero me doy cuenta que todo fue mi culpa. No supe cómo enfrentar la situación y… no soy nadie para decidir algo como los sentimientos de Ryoku-kun

-¿En verdad te gusta?

-Sí, no solo por salvar mi vida. Él fue el primero en verme a los ojos y no tener miedo, me acepto, cuando ni siquiera yo lo hacía. Me hizo tan feliz cuando dijo que me amaba… y yo, no supe corresponder a sus sentimientos – Yugito empezó a llorar mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar – lo lastime, todo lo que le ha pasado, fue mi culpa…

-No fue así Yugito-chan – Aeron tomo sus manos para tranquilizarla – Ryoku-kun estuvo luchando por ti. Todo lo que hizo fue para probar que era digno de ti, algo que no muchos se atreven a hacer. En verdad te quiere y tú debes corresponder a sus sentimientos

-Pero, tú también lo amas, yo no podría…

-Tú fuiste la primera en su corazón, y dejare que tomes ese lugar, con la promesa de nunca lastimarlo y siempre quererlo

-Yo, lo hare si me prometes compartir esa felicidad contigo, y que volvamos a ser amigas

-Me parece bien

Las chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo curando el lazo de amistad que se había roto momentáneamente. Pero debían apresurarse a volver a las gradas, pues la pelea de Ryoku y Kane estaba por empezar.

En la arena del estadio, el siguiente combate estaba por empezar, uno que todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-F esperaban con muchas ansias, siendo Zero y el maestro Johan los más ansiosos por esa pelea. Kane ya se encontraba ya en la arena en espera de su contrincante, el cual llegaba a la arena a paso lento, con una mirada cansada y cierta agitación. Zero vio lo agotado que se encontraba su compañero, dudaba si sería capaz siquiera de usar su habilidad.

-Confié joven Zero, después de todo, ya vio usted de lo que mi sobrino es capaz de hacer

-Espero que no se equivoque Johan-sensei – Zero solo respiro profundamente mientras para tomar aire - ¡Vamos Ryoku, tu puedes!

-¡Patea su presumido trasero por lo que me hizo! – Alphonse

-¡Muy bien, el siguiente combate está por comenzar! – grito Midnight desde el centro de la arena - ¡Kane contra Ryoku! Sin más…

-¡Detengan este combate! – protesto Kane con furia - ¡No luchare en contra de alguien que no está usando su cerebro para pelear! Solo está actuando como un niño malcriado porque una chica le rompió el corazón…

-Tú no sabes nada – Ryoku respiro profundamente para colocarse en posición de combate – no te atrevas a insultar a Yugito, ni a mis amigos

-Ganar contra ti no será una victoria honorable, sino deshonrosa…

-¿Y qué te asegura que podrás ganarme? – Ryoku sonrió con burla sin soltar su postura – los presumidos como tu…

Con un rápido salto, Kane se lanzó con su puño derecho contra Ryoku, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo fuera del cuadrilátero, pero Ryoku reacciono a tiempo para usar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo elevo por los aires para aterrizar detrás de Kane, quien solo se mostró furioso, pero también emocionado, sabiendo que tal vez con el obtendría un combate digno para su quirk. En las gradas todos presenciaban con mucha atención el combate, pero se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Yugito y Aeron juntas, justo a tiempo para ver todo el combate.

-Es bueno ver que se reconciliaron chicas – hablo Alphonse soltando un suspiro de alivio – llegan justo a tiempo

-En verdad que Ryoku tiene buenos reflejos – Zero miraba el combate con lujo de detalle

-Si quieres usar su Quirk, pon mucha atención joven Zero – hablo Johan con tranquilidad – hay varios trucos que puedes usar

-Ryoku-kun… - Yugito y Aeron susurraron el nombre de su enamorado mientras posaban sus manos en su pecho – buena suerte

Sin darle tiempo a esperar, Kane cargo de nuevo la energía en su brazo y se lanzó de nuevo al combate. Pero Ryoku era capaz de interceptar todos los golpes, usando la tierra para amortiguar la fuerza de los golpes, y usando ráfagas de aire para hacer retroceder a su rival. Ambos eran expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Ryoku empezó a mostrarse más agitado con cada golpe o movimiento, lo que, hacia sus movimientos más lentos, terminando con un puñetazo en su pecho, haciendo que un crujido se escuchara en toda la zona, preocupando a los espectadores, a la réferi y a la clase F por completo.

-El próximo golpe podría fracturar todas tus costillas y no solo un par – Kane alzaba su puño el cual parecía estar listo para otro golpe – ríndete con el poco honor y dignidad a tu alcance, o me convertirás en el villano del lugar

 _-Tal vez… tenga razón…_ \- en la mente de Ryoku se escuchaban esas palabras – _solo me estoy lastimando en vano. Todo mi esfuerzo, no servirá de nada_

-Ryoku-kun, si quieres rendirte puedes hacerlo – hablo Midnight con preocupación

-Yo… creo que voy…

-¡Ryoku, no te rindas! – el grito de Yugito y Aeron interrumpió las palabras del peli negro - ¡Tú puedes ganar, no te rindas!

-Parece que vinieron aquí para nada – Kane las vio con lastima y burla – anda Ryoku, ríndete de una…

Las palabras de Kane se detuvieron al sentir como el cuadrilátero empezaba a sacudirse como si de un terremoto se tratara. Al ver frente suyo, vio como Ryoku se levantaba lentamente, con sus ojos desbordando ese brillo blanco que significaba el uso completo de su poder. Con un fuerte grito, Ryoku se lanzó contra Kane, devolviéndole el puñetazo antes recibido, lanzando lejos a su contrincante, que uso su mano derecha para aferrarse al suelo y evitar así salir de la arena. Ryoku empezó a normalizar su respiración mientras se concentraba de nuevo en mantener su energía fluyendo.

-Ganar no es importante para mí, sino probar que puedo ser la persona que los protegerá a todos. Y no importa cuántos golpes me des, ninguno de ellos me hará caer. ¡No cederé ante tu fuerza!

-¡Kyaaaa, eso es tan hermoso! – Midnight no pudo reprimir un gritito de emoción por las palabras de Ryoku

-Dices que no caerás por mis puños, ¿Y quién lo decidió? – Kane poso su mano en donde recibió el anterior golpe para sonreír con emoción – te hare caer sin importar lo que digas, ¡Vas a caer perdedor!

Ambos contendientes volvieron a chocar en medio de la arena, pero ahora Ryoku podía esquivar los golpes y mantenerse a raya, para contra atacar y romper el equilibrio de Kane. Los golpes eran rápidos, pero en puntos precisos del cuerpo, haciendo que Kane empezara a sentir como sus brazos y piernas se entumecían, sin olvidar que cada vez su puño le dolía mas por la carga de energía que usaba en cada puñetazo, llegando su límite.

-¡Basta de esto! – Kane se apartó lo suficiente para alzar su puño derecho – me canse de estos jueguitos ¡Vamos, lánzame tu mejor golpe!

-Si eso quieres – Ryoku tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cubrió su brazo derecha con rocas y una ráfaga de viento - ¡Tu no me harás caer de la arena!

-¡Te derrotare fracasado!

Ambos estudiantes cargaron el máximo de su poder en ese puñetazo, mientras todos en las gradas contenían la respiración en espera del gran impacto. Aeron tomo la mano de Yugito en señal de apoyo, pues la chica se ponía muy nerviosa. Aeron le susurro: _Confía en Ryoku-kun_ , lo que le hizo mirar con atención lo que estaba por ver. Kane empezó a correr con su puño alzado, mientras Ryoku uso una gran ráfaga de viento y se lanzó sobre Kane, haciendo que sus puños chocaran en un devastador estruendo, que sacudió a todos los presentes, incluso a los que estaban afuera del estadio. Una gran nube de polvo cubrió la arena, siendo Midnight la que miraba la escena en espera del ganador. La nube de polvo empezó a disiparse, mostrando a Kane en un extremo de la arena, a solo unos centímetros de terminar fuera de la arena, agotado y con su mano derecha totalmente paralizada por el dolor y el cansancio. Pero su preocupación se enfocó al frente al ver que Ryoku estaba de pie, dentro de la arena, jadeando con dificultad, pero seguía de pie gracias a un muro de tierra detrás suyo que le detuvo justo a tiempo, y lo peor, es que empezó a moverse con mucha lentitud al centro de la arena.

-Im-posible – Kane no podía ponerse de pie, había llegado a su límite – no puedes… ¿Cómo es que sigues en pie?

-Te… dije… que tus golpes… no me harían caer… - Ryoku caminaba a paso lento hacia donde estaba Kane – yo… los protegeré… a todos…

Kane uso todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, pero ya no podía cargar energía en su puño. Estaba desesperado, y si no tenía opción, tendría que sacrificar su brazo para una última carga, no podía perder. Pero vio como Ryoku llego por fin a su lado, a solo unos centímetros de empujarlo fuera de la arena, un solo golpe bastaría, un golpe que nunca llego. Ryoku se desplomo en el suelo, víctima de su propio cansancio, había cruzado su límite. Al chocar contra el suelo, empezó a toser con mucha fuerza, siendo su última exhalación la que expulso un poco de sangre por el daño a sus órganos internos por el sobre esfuerzo.

-¡Ryoku no puede continuar luchando, el ganador es Kane de la Clase 1-F! – tras decir esas palabras, Midnight bajo de su lugar para revisar a Ryoku junto a Cementos, mientras la ovación del público no se hizo esperar

Yugito y Aeron corrieron con rumbo a la enfermería para ver a su compañero, seguidas por Johan, que suspiro tranquilo, susurrando un leve: " _Bien hecho querido sobrino"._ Kane vio como Ryoku era llevado a la enfermería por los doctores, tratando de asimilar como estuvo a punto de ser derrotado, por alguien que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, en verdad era débil. Pero fue la fuerza y el apoyo de otros, lo que le brindo la fuerza suficiente a Ryoku para seguir luchando. No quería hacerlo, pero era necesario admitirlo, Ryoku se había ganado su respeto, y el titulo de rival a superar en el futuro.

-"Aunque pudiste haber ganado ante todos, esta batalla la ganaste tu Ryoku, y debo reconocerlo eres digno de ser un rival que debo superar aparte de Zero… espero que nuestro siguiente combate ambos demos totalmente todo lo que tenemos"-pensó Kane con respeto hacia Ryoku.

Zero estaba en completo shock junto con todos, el combate de Kane fue increíble contra Ryoku aunque este estuviera cansado y lastimado Ryoku no se rindió, Kane había dado todo contra Ryoku el cual hizo lo mismo gracias a una transformación pudo hacerle frente demasiado tiempo supo que Kane perdió pero Ryoku gano la batalla, lo que le paso lo dejo asombrado a él y a los chicos, pero aun con la transformación Ryoku salió perdiendo e inconsciente, y se lo llevaron por fin a la enfermería, Zero se retiró al ver como Johan se había ido.

-¿Zero a dónde vas?-pregunto Alphonse al chico.

-Necesito ver a Johan-sensei-dijo Zero retirándose.

 **En el pasillo.**

Johan caminaba con una sonrisa al ver que su sobrino logro desbloquear la forma de avatar, pero en eso escucha a alguien corriendo.

-PROFESOR-exclamo y Johan vio a Zero que lo miraba de forma seria.

-Oh hola joven Zero, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Johan con una sonrisa.

-¿Que fue esa transformación que mostro Ryoku en la batalla contra Kane?-pregunto Zero a su maestro.

-Era una fase de la familia D. el cual le da al usuario el poder de controlar los elementos de su alrededor con suma facilidad y gran maestría como pudiste ver con todos, la familia lo llama el estado avatar-dijo Johan con una sonrisa.

-¿El estado Avatar?-pregunto Zero confundido.

-Es un poder que solo se desbloquea bloqueando cada sentimiento incluyendo el amor, es por eso que dejo el equipo Z-dijo Johan a su estudiante.

-Entonces no fue porque me vio con Yugito-dijo Zero sorprendido.

-No fue por su entrenamiento que lo dejo, además sería bueno que esa tal Yugito, le confiese a mi sobrino sus sentimientos y expliquen la situación antes de que de verdad deje su amor por tu prima-dijo Johan viendo a Zero que solo agacho la cabeza-Bueno si no te molesta nos vemos, me voy a mi casa.

-¿No se quedara a ver las peleas y la premiación?-pregunto Zero confundido.

-No solo vine aquí por Ryoku, y ahora mi trabajo termino, chao-dijo retirándose Johan.

-Mmmmmh-fue lo único que dijo Zero y se retiro fue cuando volvió a la enfermería, pero noto que ahora estaba Ryoku en una camilla inconsciente y con varias máquinas unidas a él apretó su puño con fuerza que se vio como sangro un poco-"Ryoku... venceré por ti amigo"-pensó con una sonrisa.

 **Mientras en la enfermería**

Kuro observo la pelea acompañado de su hermanita

Kuro: cielos y yo crei ser brutal en modo sadico

Shiroko: que cruel es no puedo creer lo fuerte que es Ryoku

Kuro: es increíble, pero Kane igual es una bestia ojala Zero lo vengue y le dé una lección a Kane

Shiroko: oni-chan ¿cuándo creas que te pondrás bien?

kuro: no se uhg, ese golpe que me dio Zero me lastimo muy duro recoveri girl me está tratando de a poquito

Shiroko: espero que mejores

Kuro: lo que no te mata te vuelves más fuerte... ¿y como esta Awani?

Shiroko: el está todavía inconsciente

Kuro: recuérdame que debo disculparme con él por haber sido un sádico

Shiroko: nunca te había visto así

Kuro: solo me pasa cuando oscurece y uso mi poder en escalas grandes

-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunto Shiroko.

-Porque, no quería involucrarte en esto-dijo Kuro viendo a su hermanita.

-Oni-chan sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tu siempre serás mi oni-chan-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa.

-Shiroko-dijo Kuro sorprendido y después sonrió-Gracias-dijo y la niña asintió.

En eso se escucha.

-Pues parece que en las semi finales de la primera columna se enfrentaran Kane Inoue y Connor de las clases 1-F ya que la concursante Uraraka se ha retirado por el miedo de enfrentarse a Kane Inoue-dijo Present Mic.

-Uraraka-chan se rindió *Gero*-dijo sorprendido Tsuyu.

 **En las gradas.**

-Uraraka-chan ¿Por qué te retiraste?-pregunto Izuku que no notaba como Uraraka estaba apretando un puño.

-Es por miedo-dijo enojada Uraraka.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Izuku.

-Si no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa falsa Uraraka ya que lo que de verdad paso.

 **Flash de Uraraka.**

 **Esta estaba lista para pelear contra Kane cuando les toque, pero.**

 **-Sera mejor que renuncies-dijo la voz de Kane.**

 **-¿Kane-san?-pregunto Uraraka sorprendida viendo a este acercarse.**

 **-Si no quieres salir lastimada como lo hice con mis compañeros renuncia antes de que sea tarde-dijo Kane creando una atmosfera aterradora detrás de él que Uraraka empezó a aterrarse-O-Kane se acercó lo suficiente a Uraraka que por un momento pudo ver a un demonio tocándola-te asesinare enfrente de todos...-dijo con mucha seriedad y frialdad dejando asustada a Uraraka, para después retirarse.**

 **Después de esa amenaza Uraraka se retiró por Kane, ya que no quería salir lastimada o peor lesionada para no seguir con su carrera de heroína.**

 **Fin del Flash.**

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Izuku y se escucha.

-AHORA VAMOS A LA SEGUNDA COLUMNA-dijo Present mic y se ve la cadena de la segunda columna y los que se enfrentara en la segunda ronda.

 **Columna B.**

 **Zero vs Momo Primer combate.**

 **Y Kiba vs Katsuki segundo combate.**

Present mic: PRESENTANDO A LOS SIGUIENTES COMBATIENTES EL GRAN PELEADOR Y EL PRESCIDENTE DE LA CLASE F-1 EL CHICO CON CABELLO DE FLAMA ZEEEEEERO

Zero entro al cuadrilátero

Present mic: Y AHORA EN EL OTRO LADO UNA DAMA CON FUERZA Y CON LA CAPACIDAD DE CREAR CUALQUIER COSA LA VISE PRESIDENTA DE LA CALSE A-1 MOMO YAOYOROZU

momo entro al cuadrilátero

Aizawa: este festival deportivo ha sido de los más interesantes emos visto de todo y emos tenido sacar a varios participantes ya sea porque no estaban en condiciones de seguir peleando o porque se han retirado

Present mic: ERASER TU CLASE A AIDO COMO MOSCAS UNO TRAS OTRO CABE DECIR QUE LOS ULTIMOS DOS ESTAN EN ESTE BLOQUE Y SI PIERDEN LA REPUTACION DE A CLASE SE IRA POR LO VAJO

en eso todos los de la clase A-1 en el palco salvo a Bakugo, tokoyami y todoroki se les apareció una nube deprimente ante las palabras de Present mic

Aoyama: ¿porque tiene que ser tan cruel?

Sato: hicimos lo que pudimos

Uraraka: lo lamento

Midnight: Zero vs momo EMPIEZEN

-No creas que hare una excepción por que eras una chica muy linda y bella Momo-dijo Zero viendo a la chica que se sonrojo por lo dicho de Zero.

-Aunque me halagues eso no cambiara la pelea. Yo voy a ganar y quedare entre los tres mejores de aquí-dijo Momo mirando a Zero aun con el sonrojo.

-Solo es un cumplido por ayudarme a estudiar. Como sea, aunque seas hermosa no dejare que me ganes-dijo el chico poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Y-y-y tu, aunque seas un chico algo atractivo no te dejare ganar-dijo Mono con el sonrojo aún mayor.

-Eso espero-susurro Zero con una sonrisa-Como solo fabricas cosas te daré la ventaja de crear tu arma y defensa para la pelea. Solo eso-dijo Zero a la chica.

Momo aprovecho eso y se creó una espada y un escudo.

-Vale y otra cosa-dijo Zero atrayendo la atención de Momo-Aunque seas una chica no tendré piedad y no te perdonare si no peleas con todo. ¿Lista? ¡VOY!-exclamo el chico desapareciendo de la vista de Momo que se preparó para defenderse de los ataques de Zero.

En eso es empujada unos metros atrás por su escudo que recibió un impacto de un fuerte golpe, luego llego otro y paso lo mismo, luego otro que fue más fuerte y Momo fue arrastrada a la orilla del cuadrilátero, la chica vio eso y se puso nerviosa, otro golpe y perdía con facilidad.

-"Maldición es muy fuerte y rápido casi no puedo ver por dónde va"-pensó algo insegura Momo que miraba a su alrededor buscando a Zero-"¿A dónde fue?"-se preguntó en su mente en eso recibe otro golpe pero que la mando a un lado sin sacarla del cuadrilátero-"¿Porque no me saco del cuadrilátero?"-se preguntó confundida.

En eso siente como el viento pasa por su lado y después recibe otro golpe en su escudo que la mando para el lado y ahora estaba en la esquina del cuadrilátero.

-"Ahora entendí me mando a la orilla del cuadrilátero solo para después empezar a golpear para el lado de mi escudo para dejarme en un rincón sin ninguna salida"-pensó nerviosa la chica que miraba a su alrededor.

 **En las gradas.**

-GUAU PARECE QUE LA JOVEN YAOYOROZU TIENE PROBLEMAS AL COMENZAR. APENAS COMENZO EL COMBATE Y EL JOVEN ZERO YA LA TIENE CONTRA LAS CUERDAS Y ESO QUE LE DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CREARSE COSAS PARA DEFENDERSE-exclamo Present Mic.

 **Con la 1-A y 1-F.**

-VENGA MOMO ATENTA-exclamo Jirou al ver a su amiga en problemas.

-MOMO CONCENTRATE DEBES PREVENIR CUANDO TE LLEGARA EL PROXIMO GOLPE-exclamo Mina.

-MOMO-SAN ATENTA A LOS VIENTOS-exclamo Izuku confundiendo a los chicos.

-¿Y ahora de que hablas Izuku?-pregunto Sora al chico.

-Descubrí que el viento se mueve al movimiento que hace Zero al moverse de forma Veloz incluso pude ver como los impactos vienen de los golpes de Zero al aire-dijo Izuku.

-Entonces ¿No la está tocando?-pregunto Uraraka.

-No porque Zero sabe que si le da un golpe ganaría con facilidad-dijo Izuku.

-Ya entendí. Zero entiende las reglas de la caballería-dijo Saibo con una sonrisa.

-¿Regla de caballería?-pregunto confundido Morasaki.

-Si la primera regla es... no golpear a una chica sin importar en la situación en la que este. Es por eso que no lastima a Momo-dijo viendo la pelea.

-Ya veo-dijo Morasaki.

 **Volviendo al combate.**

Momo esperaba a que Zero atacara si se movía del punto en el que está de seguro Zero la atacaría y aprovecharía su movilidad para mandarle otro golpe que la sacaría del cuadrilátero. En eso siente como el viento se dirigía fuertemente hacia ella y al ver eso lanza un corte con su espada y.

*CLANK*

Fue el fuerte sonido de metal chocando. Se podia ver en la arena como Momo estaba chocando su espada con el puño de Zero que estaba envuelto en metal.

-Jejeje nada mal-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Lo que esperaba de una chica tan bella y hermosa e inteligente como tu para saber esto-dijo Zero sonrojando más a Momo.

-CALLATE-exclamo haciendo fuerza y alejando a Zero que salto varias veces de espaldas dando varios giros de espadas hasta parar.

-Bueno enhorabuena debo reconocer que supiste como descifrar mi primera forma de pelear. Pero ahora...-Zero abrió sus ojos que brillaron de un resplandor azul-No tendré piedad-dijo sonriendo de forma desafiante.

momo: "¿Q-que es esto esta presión?"

Zero se lanzó y momo bloqueo con el escudo

Zero: METAL SMASH

la fuerza del golpe y el aire generado del ataque del ataque rompieron el escudo y mando a volar bien lejos a momo quien aduras penas se recupero

Momo: Que poder, pero esto no se acaba

Midnight: la victoria es para Zero

Momo: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE PERO POR QUÉ?

Midnight apunto hacia abajo y momo miro y vio su pie salir del área límite de la arena

Present mic: INCREIBE ZERO GANA POR UN GOPE Y UN PIE FUERA

Aisawa: calculo la distancia y la fuerza requerida para romper el escudo y mandarla al otro lado de la arena es bueno ver que héroes como el usen el cerebro

Present mic: Y allí queda otro de tus estudiantes eraser head solo te queda el joven bakugo katsuki y su pelea comenzara dentro de poco

Aisawa: como sea

Momo entonces se acercó furiosa y veloz a Zero

Momo: TUUU Buena pelea, pero no creas que caeré ante ti solo por unas lindas palabras (dijo haciendo puchero de enojo y un sonrojo)

-Jeje no espero eso-dijo Zero acercándose a la cara de Momo que se sonrojo más-Es lo que posiblemente pase, gracias igualmente, te veré luego-dijo Zero retirándose.

-Baka-dijo Momo sonrojada.

Todos del estadio empezaron a gritar de la emoción por la fantástica pelea entre ambos concursantes.

 **con Zero.**

-"Eso salió bien"-dijo Natas volando como fantasma sobre Zero.

-"¿Como es posible que tu plan funcionara?"-pregunto Zero a su forma malvada.

-"Bueno cuando una chica está interesada en ti, puedes sacarle ventaja a la situación, te dije que los halagos funcionarían con la chica"-dijo Natas con arrogancia.

-"Mujeriego, ella está ahora así desde que le besaste la mano en la USJ"-dijo Zero enojado.

-"No me puedes culpar así soy yo"-dijo Natas con maldad.

-"Como quieras, pero no hagas nada"-dijo Zero retirándose.

-"Alo hecho pecho"-dijo Natas siguiendo a Zero.

 **Minutos después.**

Zero regreso con su clase y estaba listo para ver el siguiente enfrentamiento, si ganaba Kiba se enfrentarían los dos en las semifinales de la segunda columna y si ganaba Katsuki bueno lo mismo.

-Y ESTAMOS DE REGRESO CON LAS BATALLAS DE LA SEGUNDA COLUMNA-grito Present mic y todos gritaron emocionados.

-Ahora le toca a Kiba-san-dijo Hanna con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero le toca con el loco de la clase 1-A-dijo Aria algo seria.

-Katsuki es una bomba de tiempo, cuando se estresa mucho explota-dijo Saibo con gracias y algunos chicos se rieron.

-Solo es cosa de ver que pasara-dijo una voz y todos ven a Fei regresando de la enfermería con algunas vendas junto con Kuro y Shiroko.

-Kiba, Kuro y Shiroko-dijo Zero sentado.

-Hola-dijeron los tres.

-Parece que Katsuki tendrá problemas con Kiba-dijo Fei serio.

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Sora confundido.

-Kiba tiene una resistencia increíble con su quirk raro, puede llegar hasta aguantar una bala de cañón con esa piel suya cuando activa su quirk, sin contar también con la gran velocidad y fuerza que obtiene-dijo Fei sentándose.

-Oye fei una pregunta ¿Qué fue ese poder que liberaste en la pelea contra Kiba?-pregunto Zero.

-Para serte sincero no lo sé, le deberé preguntar a mi papa luego-dijo Fei.

Present mic: SIGUIENTE BATALLA EN LA ESQUINA AZUL KIBA SUZUKI DE LA CLASE F-1

Kiba llego a la arena

Kiba: "esta es pan comido es contra la mala imitación de bomberman solo debo dale una paliza y saldrá llorando como un bebe"

Midnight: Tú puedes cariñito sé que mi hombrecito fuerte ganara (n_n)

Kiba: MAMA PORVAFOR

Midnight: que solo te estoy apoyando bebe (n_n)

Saya/kaya: hermanito animo

Present mic: VS EL JOVEN CON EL ESPIRITU Y LA ACTITUD MAS EXPLOSIVA DE LA CLASE A-1 BAKUGO KATSUKI

Bakugo estaba en la arena viendo con burla a kiba

Bakugo: que pasa el nene de mama necesita su biberón

Kiba: COMO DICES MISERABLE BOMBERMAN PIRATA YA VERAS COMO TE HARE VER LA CURVATURA DE LA TIERRA

Bakugo: HABER INTENTALO MALDITO

Kiba: TE HARE POMADA

Bakugo: Y YO TE HARE PEDAZOS

Los dos se vieron con un enojo tal que todos en las gradas pudieron sentir la tensión

Kaiser: je me agradan estos dos

Ryu: tienen espíritu

Lynx: son un par de locos enojones

Cheetha: nya me asustan mucho

 **Volviendo**

Midnight: Bakugo contra mi lindo y precioso bebe Kiba EMPIEZA LA PELEA

Kiba: "¿es enserio mama?"

Bakugo aprovecho para atacar a Kiba con una explosión que le dio

Bakugo: NO TE DISTRAIGAS MALDITO EN UNA PELEA CONTRA VILLANOS CADA ATENCION ES CRITICA

-OKEY ESO ES PASARSE-exclamo enojado Kiba lanzándose contra Katsuki el cual hizo lo mismo, Kiba empezó a esquivar las explosiones de Katsuki el cual lanzaba para intentar sacarlo a volar.

-SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-exclamo Katsuki lanzando una gran explosion que Kiba defendio con sus manos-SHINE SHINE SHINE SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-exclamaba Bakugou lanzando una explosion tras otra.

-ES QUE ACASO SOLO DICES SHINE-exclamo Kiba molesto mientras esquivaba las explosiones de Katsuki.

 **En el palco de la 1-F.**

-ADELANTE KIBA ACABALO-exclamo Saibo con una gran sonrisa.

-DEMUESTRALE LO FUERTE QUE ERES MUSCULITOS-exclamo Anna con una sonrisa burlesca.

-ACABALO NI-CHAN-exclamaron las dos hermanas de Kiba.

-Desde el combate de Fei contra el estoy seguro de que Kiba tendrá planeado hacer algo para llevarse la victoria-dijo Morasaki con una sonrisa.

-Si nuestro combate fue increíble pero aun con eso no pude derrotar a Kiba, es fuerte, estoy seguro de que te hará frente un gran combate Zero-dijo Fei mirando a Zero que sonrio.

-Yo espero tener un gran rival Kane ya es uno, pero puede haber mas gente fuerte por ahí y estoy seguro de que el combate que tendré con Kiba va a ser divertido-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

 **Volviendo.**

Kiba le lanzo un gran golpe que mando a Katsuki algo lejos, pero este se recompuso y empezó a salir disparado con sus manos contra Kiba, el cual se preparo para contratacar, pero no conto con lo siguiente.

-MAX EXPLOSION-exclamo Katsuki lanzando una gran explosión que lleno de polvo el lugar, cosa que hizo que muchos se tapen los ojos para evitar que el polvo entren a sus ojos, Katsuki al ver eso siguió lanzando mas explosiones para estar seguro-SHINE SHINE SHINEEEEEEEEE-exclamo lanzando muchas explosiones para después sujetarlo y arrojarlo al aire-ACABARE CONTIGO-exclamo dando un gran salto y usar sus explosiones para impulsarse al estar enfrente de el puso su mano en el pecho de Kiba y apunto al cuadrilátero-SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOWITZER IMPACT-exclamo Katsuki mandando una gran explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar, haciendo que muchos se sujeten por el temblor que hizo la explosión.

-WAOOOOOOOOH QUE EXPLOSION SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS-exclamo Present Mic cayendo de su silla y a Aizawa muy sorprendido.

 **En el palco de la 1-F.**

-CARAJO-exclamo sorprendido Zero.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo sorprendido Alphonse.

-Nadie escapa de eso-dijo sorprendido Fei-Ni si quiera Kiba-dijo sorprendido.

 **Volviendo.**

Katsuki cayo de pie pero cansado en la arena y estaba con una sonrisa creyendo que venció.

-Jejejeje *Suspiro* te dije que te derrotaría, yo seré el que se enfrente al cabeza de cerilla y lo derrotara para ser el número 1-dijo con gracia y maldad Katsuki pero.

-Jejejeje JAJAJAJAJAJA-se rio Kiba cosa que confundio a Katsuki que vio como Kiba se ponía de pie pero su piel habia cambiado a la de su quirk-Debo decir que apenas senti esa explosion, debo decirle fue asombroso mina andante pero no lo suficiente para penetrar mi piel-dijo con gracia.

-¿Cuándo tu maldito?-decía enojado Katsuki.

-Fue mientras te distraías haciendo las explosiones y tu Max explosión-dijo Kiba.

 **Flashback.**

 **-MAX EXPLOSION-exclamo Katsuki lanzando una gran explosión que lleno de polvo el lugar, cosa que hizo que muchos se tapen los ojos para evitar que el polvo entren a sus ojos, Katsuki al ver eso siguió lanzando más explosiones para estar seguro-SHINE SHINE SHINEEEEEEEEE-exclamo lanzando muchas explosiones para después sujetarlo y arrojarlo al aire-ACABARE CONTIGO-exclamo dando un gran salto y usar sus explosiones para impulsarse al estar enfrente de el puso su mano en el pecho de Kiba y apunto al cuadrilátero, pero se podía ver a Kiba sonriendo.**

 **-"Mientras estabas distraído concentrado todo tu quirk en tu mano aproveche la ocasión para envolverme por completo con mi quirk"-conto Kiba con una sonrisa.**

 **Kiba se envolvió por completo en su quirk sin que Katsuki lo notara.**

 **\- SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOWITZER IMPACT-exclamo Katsuki mandando una gran explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar, haciendo que muchos se sujeten por el temblor que hizo la explosión.**

 **-"No fue por tu explosión que el temblor se hizo fue porque me estrelle en el cuadrilátero con mi quirk activado por completo"-conto Kiba confiado.**

 **Fin de Flashback.**

-Tu maldito voy a acabar contigo-dijo enojado Katsuki hasta no poder.

-No lo creo ya que-Kiba se lanzo contra el a gran velocidad con su quirk puesto-YO SERE EL QUE ACABE CONTIGO-exclamo dándole un gran cabezazo a Katsuki que lo enterró en la arena-Jejeje-se rio Kiba chocando sus puños con una sonrisa para después darle otro cabezazo y luego otro y otro y otro, fueron como un total de 5 cabezazos que le dio Kiba a Katsuki, este levanto la cabeza y sujeto a Katsuki del cabello para después arrojarlo al aire, salto y llego a estar mas alto que el-Ahora veras-dijo dejándose caer en picada contra el con sus manos sobre su cabeza que termino golpeando su pecho con sus manos-ESTA ES MI VICTORIA MISILE HUMAN-exclamo cayendo con Katsuki en la arena, para despues ambos estrellarse en la arena creando un temblor que hizo que todos se sujeten de nuevo pero otros cayeron.

 **En el palco.**

-Chango payaso-dijo sorprendido toda la clase 1-F excepto Shiro que solo asintió.

-KACHAN-exclamo Izuku preocupado por su amigo.

-Es increíble-dijo asombrado Kirishima.

 **Volviendo.**

Cuando el humo se disipo se revelo a Kiba enterrado de cabeza en la arena, pero después se paró y exclamar.

-ESTA ES MI VICTORIA-exclamo a todo pulmón, para después sujetar algo y sacar del piso a Katsuki el cual estaba completamente inconsciente.

-LA VICTORIA ES DE MI BEBE KIBA DE LA CLASE 1-F-exclamo Midnight muy feliz por su hijo, todo el mundo empezó a gritar de la emoción al ver el combate.

-Y AHÍ QUEDARON LA 1-A PARECE QUE LOS MAS SORPRENDETES SON LA CLASE 1-F ESPEREMOS GARNDSE COMBATES DESDE AHORA-exclamo Present mic mientras unos robots se llevaban a Katsuki a enfermeria.

Zero estaba muy asombrado pero penso en algo.

-"Jejejeje cualquiera de ellos son grandes oponentes"-penso Zero pensando en Izuku, Todoroki, Katsuki, Kuro-"Pero esos dos están en lo mas alto de mi lista de rivales, son los que me pueden dar una gran batalla digna de mi quirk"-penso Zero con una sonrisa pensando en Kane y en Kiba-Jejeje ESTO SE PUSO MUY INTERESANTE-exclamo Zero muy feliz confundiendo a las clases.

 **(Fin del capitulo)**

 **Lamento si fue muy corto, la razón es porque no tenia mas tiempo para añadir mas escenas, ya que tengo millones de tareas.**

 **Tensa: Entonces por eso lo dejamos cuando terminamos de hacerlo.**

 **Si es por eso, pero lo compensare, el próximo capitulo será muy largo se los juro, tardaran varios minutos en terminarlo con sus ojos, pero bueno aquí me despido su gran amigo TheMasterZero106 debe irse a estudiar.**

 **Tensa: Sin nada más que decir.**

 **Yo y Tensa: HASTA LA PROXIMA Sayonara (n_n)/CHAO CHAO.**


End file.
